Une Question De Temps
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: Harry commence sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il sait que l'avenir s'assombrit avec la monté de Voldemort mais il en ignore à quel point. Le temps est une chose délicate qui est à utiliser avec précaution... Réécriture en cours! HPGW RWHG DMLP
1. Temporis Arius

**Chapitre 1: TemporisArius** écrit le 11/09/2005  
Des éclairs éclataient dans tous les sens. Un duel entre deux sorciers très puissants avait lieu dans l'enceinte même de l'ancienne école de magie d'Angleterre. Les couloirs étaient tous déserts à part celui là. Les tableaux étaient presque tous déchirés ou à terre, victimes de sorts précédents.  
Un éclair encore plus brillant et plus puissant que les autres avait apparemment renversé la situation. L'un des deux sorciers était à terre ensanglanté pendant que l'autre riait nerveusement.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Potter !  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, Narcissia ! Affirma t-elle.

L'attaque était si rapide que Lily fut touchée à la jambe. Etant à la merci de la mangemorte, elle ne voyait qu'une solution pour sauver sa vie et le monde magique...  
Sirius le lui avait souvent déconseillé, il disait qu'elle ne devait pas, que cela pourrait provoquer pire que ce ne l'était déjà. Mais tant pis... pour elle, c'était la seule solution. Narcissia avait terminé la formule qui ôtait la vie quand Lily Potter prononça une formule d'un ordre supérieur.

- TemporisArius ! Lança-elle avec autant de vigueur que de désespoir. 

Et en deux secondes, Lily se retrouva dans les couloirs du 7ème étage d'un Poudlard en bon état mais surtout, nez à nez devant Harry Potter, le si célèbre Harry Potter... mais si familier pour elle...

Harry revenait du bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci voulait le voir pour faire le point sur son apprentissage. Il voulait le voir plus souvent et lui donner des cours particuliers. Harry était très pensif par rapport à sa discussion précédente. A ce moment là, il retournait tranquillement vers la salle commune de Gryffondor pour raconter son tête à tête avec le directeur de Poudlard à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione.

Soudain, une lumière bleu intense apparut devant lui puis s'agrandit pour devenir un vortex énorme. Quelque chose en sortit précipitamment et heurta le jeune homme. Le choc si fut violent qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour dégainer sa baguette magique et la pointer sur cette inconnue. Mais une douleur à la tête lui fit tellement mal qu'il ne put la réprimer.  
- Aille ! S'écria Harry Potter  
- Oh… heu… désolée, murmura la jeune sorcière blessée qui examinait avec soin ce qui l'entourait.  
- Mais d'où viens-tu ? Et qui es-tu ? Questionna Harry d'un ton menaçant.  
- Potter? Balbutia Lily tout en essayant de calmer son esprit inondé d'interrogations.  
- Oui mais toi, qui es-tu ?

Seulement, Lily était tellement bouleversée par la bataille, par ce voyage et par la rencontre qu'elle s'évanouit avant de répondre. Harry vit qu'elle était blessée et la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans vraiment réfléchir. Madame Pomfresh était très étonnée car la jeune fille n'était pas une élève de l'école, elle en était sûre, vu qu'elle les connaissait tous au moins de vue. De plus, les blessures sur son corps indiquaient qu'elle avait subit un duel magique assez puissant. Madame Pomfresh demanda alors à Harry d'avertir le directeur de cette surprenante arrivée, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Quand la jeune sorcière ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle comprit que son sort avait marché et qu'elle se trouvait bien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle essaya de se lever mais Madame Pomfresh, qui la regardait, lui demanda d'y aller doucement et d'attendre d'être totalement guérie avant de sortir de son lit. Mais Lily protestait. Elle semblait hystérique. Elle voulait voir le professeur Dumbledore sans plus attendre. Madame Pomfresh lui administra une tisane pour la calmer un peu avant d'appeler Harry et Dumbledore qui attendaient dans son bureau.

- La jeune fille est réveillée, annonça l'infirmière  
- Ah très bien, dit le directeur qui entraîna Harry d'un bras fraternel.  
- Je vous laisse avec elle, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle est encore très fatiguée, ses blessures ne sont pas anodines, elles sont l'œuvre de sorts interdits ! Reprit-elle en regardant son directeur avec insistance.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Pompom, répondit Dumbledore. Nous allons rester cinq minutes et pas une de plus.  
Une fois la porte fermée, Dumbledore et Harry s'avancèrent vers la convalescente. Harry prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle tandis que le directeur resta debout. Lily sembla à nouveau légèrement agitée en les voyant.

- Mon cher enfant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Vous êtes à Poudlard. Pouvez-vous parler ?  
- Oui…  
- Le jeune homme qui vous a trouvé est Harry Potter et vous, pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?  
- Professeur Dumbledore… En quelle année sommes-nous ? Répondit Lily très lasse d'un seul coup, comme soulagée de voir un des mages les plus puissants d'Angleterre devant elle.

Dumbledore et Harry se regardèrent, perplexes. La fille était désorientée de toute évidence. Harry la regarda avec le plus de gentillesse possible pour ne pas trop la heurter dans la réponse. Il avait beau ne pas la connaître, un sentiment de confiance le tranquillisait quand il était à côté d'elle.  
- Nous sommes en 1996…  
- Juste à temps alors, murmura Lily tout en résistant à deux paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

Elle avait réussi, pensa t-elle juste avant de s'évanouir de nouveau par un relâchement total de pression.  
Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, Dumbledore renvoya Harry dans son dortoir et alla parler avec Madame Pomfresh de l'état de santé de sa patiente.


	2. Lily

**Chapitre 2: Lily** écrit le 11/09/2005  
Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il semblait bouleversé et Hermione comprit très rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Il finit par leur raconter sa rencontre troublante avec cette jeune fille.

- Mais elle fait partie de notre école ? Questionna Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry, je ne pense pas sinon Dumbledore ne serait jamais venu lui-même voir cette fille et Madame Pomfresh ne l'a pas reconnu non plus.  
- Et elle est comment? Demanda Ron  
- Ron ! Hurla Hermione  
- Ce qui est bizarre justement, c'est qu'elle me parait familière, et elle à environ notre âge et elle est rousse comme toi Ron.  
- Et alors, c'est pas une tare d'être roux que je sache, pfff, je vais encore me faire charrier moi, je le sens venir avec ses gros sabots le Malefoy... « Oh tiens, encore une rouquine » « Tes parents avaient une fille cachée » « blablabla ». Ron partit en ruminant dans le dortoir alors qu'Hermione était vraiment perplexe par rapport à cette situation. Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle imaginait déjà toutes les possibilités qui pourraient expliquer la présence de la jeune rouquine. Sa réflexion s'arrêta lorsque le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur deux Gryffondor.

- Bonsoir Harry, lança joyeusement Ginny rentrant d'une sortie "amoureuse" avec Dean  
- Bonsoir Ginny, bonsoir Dean ! Répondirent Hermione et Harry en même temps  
- Vous avez l'air bizarre, s'interrogea Ginny suspicieuse... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Rogue t'a encore collé, Harry? 

Et puis, un doute traversa la plus jeune des Weasley. Ginny trouva étrange que Harry et Hermione se trouvent seuls dans la salle commune, assis l'un à côté de l'autre... proches... et surtout, sans Ron... Un frisson parcouru son corps à la pensée qu'Harry et Hermione pourraient être plus que des amis. Elle se fit violence au fond d'elle en se rappelant qu'elle avait fait une croix sur Harry, qu'elle était avec Dean maintenant et qu'il était libre de sortir avec n'importe qui... même Hermione... celle qui lui avait pourtant dit de prendre sa vie en main. Ginny s'en voulut à ce moment là de penser que sa meilleure amie l'avait éloigné de Harry pour mieux s'en approcher. Non, Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Heureusement Dean la ramena à la réalité en lui faisant une caresse dans le dos.

- Non, rien, affirma Harry, on est un peu fatigué, on allait justement se coucher.

- Oh très bien... Bonne soirée alors! Répondit Ginny en essayant de cacher son état d'esprit.

- Salut, ajouta Dean apparemment pressé de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec sa petite amie.

A son tour, Harry eu soudainement un pincement d'énervement quand Ginny embrassa Dean pour lui dire bonne nuit.  
- Ils pourraient être plus discrets quand même, pesta le Gryffondor.  
- Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble ces deux là, Harry… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils devraient se cacher… Au contraire, c'est mignon je trouve ! S'enthousiasma Hermione, heureuse que Ginny ait suivi ses conseils et que tout se passe le mieux du monde.  
- Tout de même…  
- Tu deviens aigri Harry... et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de petite amie en ce moment, que tu dois le souhaiter à tout le monde!  
- Avec Cho, on n'a pas été si démonstratifs…  
- D'après ma connaissance, vous ne vous êtes embrassés qu'une seule fois… on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez eu l'occasion de l'être…  
- Bon, je vois que j'ai tord… Bonne soirée…pesta Harry, agacé de constater qu'elle avait encore raison.

Tout en montant les escaliers qui le menaient à son dortoir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à cette fille. Ce trou… Comment s'était-il formé… A quoi servait-il… Son imagination le laissait croire que c'était un vortex temporel mais auquel cas, pourquoi l'aurait-elle emprunté? Et puis quelque chose le troublait quand il la regardait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il la trouvait vraiment belle sans pour autant avoir une quelconque attirance envers elle. Il la voyait tel un frère regardait sa soeur... comme Ron pouvait regarder Ginny... se dit-il en regardant son meilleur ami ronfler dans son lit. Ginny... Harry se secoua la tête, se coucha dans son lit, prit son oreiller, le mit au dessus de sa tête et essaya de s'endormir pour oublier ce nom qui commençait à l'obséder.

Mais son sommeil ne fut pas sans agitation. Harry se retournait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration était saccadée et son visage sévère. Harry cauchemardait.

Il se trouvait à Poudlard mais le château était bizarrement sinistre. Tout était poussiéreux et mal en point. Il voyait une petite fille rousse au loin qui lui souriait, puis cette enfant de quatre ou cinq ans grandit. Harry la vit alors pleurer avec une poupée dans ses bras. Le songe continua et l'enfant devint une jeune fille apeurée. Elle se mit à courir vers lui en l'appelant « Au secours, Au secours Harry Potter !». La détresse de la jeune fille dont le visage restait flou et la façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom firent ressentir à Harry un total désarroi au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle alors qu'il désirait tant l'aider. La petite fille devenue jeune femme s'approchait de plus en plus et lui tendait la main pour qu'il la rattrape. Quand la main frôla la sienne, Harry sursauta en sueur et hurla son nom : Lily ...

Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelque chose le tracassait. Il repensa à ce cauchemar, à ce nom… Pourquoi l'avait-il prononcé, et pourquoi était-ce lui qu'elle réclamait. Il n'avait pas reconnu le visage pourtant il sentait au fond de lui que c'était quelqu'un de proche, quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui.  
Il lui fallut presque une heure pour se calmer et retourner au lit en toute quiétude. Des cauchemars, il en faisait souvent et des bien plus terribles que celui là, il fallait simplement qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser.


	3. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 3: Cauchemar** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Ginny courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle avait peur, oui peur de la personne qui la poursuivait. Elle avait malheureusement perdu sa baguette magique et après quelques chutes, elle saignait au front.  
Elle avait beau s'enfuir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, l'ombre la rattrapa et lança un "Avada Kedavra". Frappé par le sort, Ginny s'effondra après avoir crier de tout son coeur : Cours, cours Lily ne te retourne pas et cours !Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de Poudlard, et vivante... mais des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle pouvait encore ressentir toute l'angoisse quant à la survie de Lily tout comme elle ne pouvait pas oublier le goût amer de la mort. Seulement, qui était cette Lily? N'était-ce vraiment qu'un rêve ? Et puis qui était cette ombre si menaçante qu'elle en tremblait encore?  
C'est complètement obsédée par cette histoire qu'elle descendit dans la salle commune prête à aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Dean, comme à son habitude, apparut et l'embrassa, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et c'est limite si elle ne le repoussa pas.  
- Que se passe t-il? demande Dean vexé.  
- Oh, rien, laisse tomber, je me suis levée du mauvais pied ce matin, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule, un peu tranquille. A plus tard. Répondit-elle en se levant de son banc.  
- On se voit ce soir, comme d'habitude?  
- Oui oui, on verra, à plus... murmura Ginny avec peu de conviction.

Elle partit seule, songeuse. Au fond d'elle, Ginny savait que ça n'allait pas, elle savait que quelque chose se préparait... Elle voulut trouver le trio pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, car si quelque chose se passait, ils devaient être au courant eux... Oui, Harry le saurait... Harry... soupira t-elle en pensant à lui. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait senti que quelque chose avait changé en lui, son regard était plus triste et cela le rendait encore plus séduisant à ses yeux. C'était dur de l'oublier dans ses conditions.

Elle se secoua la tête, refusant ces pensées.

- Harry est comme mon frère et Dean, oui, Dean est mon petit ami ! Se dit-elle à elle-même tout haut.  
- Ca on le savait, grogna Ron qui entrait tout juste dans la grande salle, pas la peine de me le rappeler... ajouta t-il alors qu'Harry arrivait à son tour.  
- Ca va Ginny? demanda Harry qui lui sembla encore plus sombre que d'habitude...  
- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal dormi, répondit-elle doucement. Sinon, tout va bien? Rien de nouveau? Rien d'anormal? Demanda Ginny pour se rassurer.

- Et bien... S'étonna Harry. Si... En fait, hier soir, avec Hermione, on discutait de mon étrange rencontre avec une jeune fille qui est apparue d'un coup devant moi il y a deux jours.

Cette remarque fit blanchir Ginny. Les mots "rencontre, jeune fille et étrange" lui serrèrent le coeur. Harry le remarqua.  
-Une fille, balbutia Ginny en repensant à son rêve... Lily ... un frisson parcouru son corps.  
Et? Que savez-vous sur elle? Continua Ginny pour être sûre qu'elle ne devenait pas folle.  
- Rien de vraiment spécial, on pense qu'elle n'appartient pas à notre école, elle ne portait pas d'uniforme alors qu'elle a notre âge. En plus de ça, elle aurait subi un lourd combat vu son état, mais avant qu'on puisse lui poser des questions, elle s'est évanouie. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle a demandé en quelle année nous étions...  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va être en retard à notre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Rogue va encore nous enlever des points, intervint Hermione en regardant sa montre. On ira la voir plus tard s'il le faut, de toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus maintenant. 

Ginny croisa le regard d'Harry, il était tout aussi triste et songeur qu'elle... "Lily"... et puis cette sensation étrange qu'elle commençait à ressentir en présence d'Harry... Elle commençait à comprendre que l'oublier serait vraiment très difficile... surtout lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle de cette façon...

- Ginny ?  
- Oui? murmura t-elle tout en continuant de le regarder.

- Tu es sûre que ça va? S'inquiéta Harry en la voyant si absente, elle qui était si pleine de vie habituellement.  
- Pour être honnête... Non, pas trop, hier soir j'ai fait un cauchemar assez bizarre, je t'en parlerais plus tard si tu veux, je ne veux pas me faire tuer par Hermione parce que tu étais en retard à ton cours... rigola Ginny pour cacher son désarroi.  
Harry lui fit un sourire et la salua avant de partir avec les deux autres. Elle en frissonna.


	4. Miss Weaster

**Chapitre 4: Miss Weaster** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Le cours avait commencé depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes quand on frappa à la porte, ce qui n'enchanta pas Rogue. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent de remuer leurs potions fraîchement concoctées et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle. Neville rata de ce fait la sienne qui lui explosa au visage. Rogue grogna tout en invitant les visiteurs à entrer.  
Dumbledore entra, accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts et annonça à la classe entière et à Rogue par la même occasion, qu'elle était une nouvelle élève à Poudlard et qu'elle augmenterait l'effectif de Gryffondor. Le directeur lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'en aller, non sans un regard furtif vers Harry.  
Rogue lança un regard plus que glacial envers la nouvelle et lui ordonna de s'asseoir au premier rang.

- Vu que vous êtes... nouvelle... je suppose que l'art d'associer de la sève de dragonnier et de l'écorce de peuplier vous est totalement inconnu... provoqua Rogue sans dissimuler un léger sourire de satisfaction…

- Hé bien, commença à dire la Gryffondor alors qu'Hermione levait la main pour l'aider. Cela provoque de vilaines démangeaisons si on applique la pommade sur la peau et est un merveilleux élixir pour l'accélération de production sanguine si c'est associé à trois gouttes de poussière de cornes de licornes des montagnes, répondit Lily tout en assurant un regard de défi vers son professeur.  
- Au moins un Gryffondor qui n'est pas ignare... tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour votre maison... Se moqua le professeur. Et vous êtes ? Questionna t-il avec son arrogance légendaire.  
- Lily, professeur.  
- Lily comment ? Enfin... si vos parents avaient eu la bonté de vous donner un nom de famille?  
Harry, pris de stupeur en entendant le prénom fut sûrement encore plus curieux que Rogue de connaître son nom de famille. De nombreuses images de son rêve refirent surface et en plus d'être le nom de sa mère, il était celui de la jeune fille qui lui demandait de l'aide. Toutes ses interrogations lui firent repenser à ce qu'il avait vécu et surtout ce qu'il avait perdu jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait pas rester sourd à l'appel de la jeune fille. La voix mais surtout les mots et les images l'obsédaient. Sa réflexion fut stoppée par la réponse de la nouvelle.  
- Weaster, professeur, répondit Lily simplement tout en s'asseyant.  
- Eh bien miss Weaster, puisque vous êtes si douée, pouvez nous dire quelles sont les meilleures défenses contre les sorts d'envoûtements?

Weaster... non, ce nom de famille ne lui disait rien. Pourtant Harry ne se savait pas fou. Cette jeune fille qui semblait déjà plus « joyeuse » qu'il y a 2 jours lui était quand même tombée dessus de façon très étrange et elle était gravement blessée... Lily Weaster... Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête en quête de vérité.

Le cours reprit son calme après une nouvelle combinaison désastreuse d'un Neville plus que désespéré d'y arriver un jour. Tous les regards étaient bien sûr tournés vers la nouvelle Gryffondor qui semblait se balader avec l'ensemble des ingrédients. Hermione fut à la fois admirative et jalouse de se faire voler la vedette. Mais ce qu'avait oublié de dire Harry c'était la ressemblance assez frappante qu'il y avait entre la nouvelle et la soeur de son meilleur ami. Mais en y regardant bien, son visage n'était pas tout à fait pareil mais les taches de rousseur pouvaient facilement les confondre. Ce qui la titillait le plus était le prénom. Il y avait peu de Lily dans la communauté sorcière anglaise, elle l'avait lu dans le livre sur « L'origine et la chronologie des noms et prénoms des sorciers britanniques » l'été dernier. Et la tendance du prénom « Lily » avait littéralement chuté après la mort de la mère d'Harry. Les spécialistes l'attribuait à une malédiction qui suivait à travers le temps. A penser à la mère de son ami, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Ron et Harry et remarqua que le jeune brun était plus occupé à tourner en rond sa mixture à un rythme régulier qu'à vérifier ce que Ron mettait dedans. Hermione s'indigna de voir le rouquin y mettre une essence de rose noire au lieu de rose rouge. Rogue mit fin au temps réglementaire pour la réalisation d'une lotion contre les furoncles nasaux. Lily et Hermione furent les premières à rendre la fiole témoin au professeur. Hermione retourna voir les garçons qui ne semblaient pas s'en sortir du tout pendant que Lily se faisait aborder par les autres élèves de sa maison. Harry était toujours dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua absolument pas Ron se faire recouvrir le visage de boutons visqueux et repoussants à n'en plus finir. Hermione aida Ron à temps et se tourna vers Harry pour commencer à aborder le sujet « Lily Weaster » Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas son attention, elle insista plus fort.

-N'est-ce pas Harry? S'indigna Hermione en faisant sursauter le jeune homme violemment

- Hein?  
- C'est étrange non? Qu'elle ait le même prénom que ta mère, Harry, recommença Hermione.  
- Ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est qu'il ait crié son nom hier dans son sommeil, ajouta Ron... Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas?  
- Tu as fait un cauchemar Harry? Tu ne m'en as rien dit... s'indigna la Gryffondor.  
- Je sais Hermione, mais sur le coup je ne voyais pas le rapport avec elle. C'est un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres...  
- C'est fou comme elle est aussi rousse que moi... elle a même des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, vous avez vu, elle en a beaucoup... c'est dingue, pire que Ginny et pourtant il faut le faire pour en avoir plus qu'elle... se moqua Ron. Et ses yeux... ils sont vraiment pas mal du tout! D'ailleurs, ils sont aussi verts que toi Harry. Pas que j'aime tes yeux, mais sur elle... ça rend pas mal du tout! Et toi qui me sors un simple « Juste rousse comme toi, Ron »... Tu as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi Harry? Elle n'est pas "juste rousse" je suis désolé...  
Hermione et Harry n'en revenaient pas... surtout Hermione en fait...  
- Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter au bal de Noël pendant que tu y es Ron, je t'en prie, je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre, après tout, on ne s'était rien promis! Grogna Hermione avant de s'en aller, vexée.

Harry regarda alors à nouveau la "belle rousse aux yeux verts" et un frisson parcourut son corps... son regard... son regard... Il y avait tellement de choses qui s'exprimaient à travers son regard... Il pouvait la regarder sans s'arrêter tellement elle l'envoûtait. Se sentant observée, Lily tourna la tête en direction d'Harry et celui-ci fit l'innocent en répondant à une mauvaise blague de son ami. Seulement, c'était plus fort que lui, à nouveau, sa tête s'orienta vers le bureau de Rogue où l'objet de ses pensées discutait avec Lavande. La voyant quitter la pièce, il décida d'aller la rejoindre pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur elle. Quelque chose l'attirait irrémédiablement. Mais quoi...

- Lily, attend s'il te plait, j'aimerais te parler.  
- Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle. Je sais qu'on doit se parler, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai des choses à régler de toute urgence avec Dumbledore. On peut se retrouver un peu plus tard, devant le lac, après manger.  
- D'accord... Lily, alors à ce soir.

Lily partit sans se retourner tandis qu'Harry resta songeur sur cette brève discussion. Ce soir... Lily... ce soir...


	5. La rumeur

**Chapitre 5: La rumeur** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Ginny discutait avec des filles de Gryffondor de la même année qu'elle en attendant d'entrer dans la salle pour son cours de Potion. Malefoy et ses acolytes s'approchaient et en voyant Ginny ils ne purent pas s'empêcher de lui lâcher une vanne digne d'eux.  
- Tiens Weasley, alors heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle copine? Tu ne seras plus seule à illuminer les couloirs la nuit avec la couleur de tes cheveux! Mais rassure-nous quand même, c'est pas une sœur cachée que nous réservait ta lapine de mère ! A croire que c'est bien la seule chose que cette famille sache faire... la reproduction... Dis-moi, Vous êtes combien 10, 15 ?  
Les trois se mirent à éclater de rire pendant que les copines de Ginny la retinrent de dégainer sa baguette magique et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais leur remarque la laissa perplexe... Une autre rousse comme elle? Depuis quand? Il y avait bien une chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de roux à l'école, et que tous étaient de sa famille... et parfois, elle aurait pu rajouter un "malheureusement". Elle regarda les Serpentards s'en aller en gloussant et commença à s'en prendre à ses copines.

- Vous auriez du me laisser lui répondre! Pesta Ginny.

- Ta mauvaise blague d'hier contre le Poufsouffle qui a voulu t'embrasser a valu trente points en moins à notre maison Ginny... Alors on va t'éviter de battre le record de tes frères...

- Et puis laisse-le dire... on sait très bien que tout ça c'est de la jalousie! Ajouta la seconde.

- Perso, je suis bien contente que lui n'ait pas de frère ou de soeur... rigola la première

- Là, j'avoue que vous avez raison... mais quand même... je me demande de quoi il parlait.

- Aucune idée, répondit sa deuxième amie.

- Moi si! Ajouta la première en pointant du doigt une partie du couloir.  
Ginny se retourna et tout s'expliqua lorsqu'elle vu s'avancer une jeune fille qui marchait rapidement et qui venait apparemment du bureau de Dumbledore.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ginny en fut toute bouleversée. Elle était effectivement très rousse... Elle se serait presque crue devant son propre reflet... Puis la réflexion d'une de ses copines lui détourna l'esprit  
- Tiens Dean arrive Ginny, il te lâchera jamais celui là... quand vas tu lui dire qu'il te soule à te couver comme ça? Même Potter ne t'aurait jamais autant protégée lors de ta première année... quel pot de colle!

- C'est même plus de la colle à ce stade, reprit la seconde.  
Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque puis pensa à Harry, elle devait lui parler de son rêve, après tout, elle avait été possédée par Jedusor et son rêve pouvait être un signe ou une information sur ses plans maléfiques. Dean la sortit de ses réflexions en l'entourant fermement de ses bras avant de l'embrasser maladroitement. Ginny pensait à ce moment là qu'embrasser un escargot ou une limace devait être pareil. Ses copines gloussèrent discrètement lorsqu'elles virent le visage de dégoût de la dernière des Weasley.  
- Ginny, on peut se voir un peu? Seuls...

- Tu peux le dire devant mes copines tu sais... Je ne leur cache rien du tout, ajouta t-elle en provoquant un sourire malicieux chez les filles et une grimace de mal-être chez son petit copain officiel.

- Par où commencer, murmura t-il... j'ai tant à te dire... Tain, il s'est passé un truc bizarre en cours de potion tout à l'heure, il y a une nouvelle à Gryffondor, et elle est aussi rousse que toi, même Ron n'a pas pu s'empêcher de compter ses tâches de rousseurs.  
- Une rousse? Demanda Ginny tout en se remémorant la fille qu'elle venait de voir.  
- Oui, elle s'appelle Lily Weaster, répondit Dean  
- Lily ? T'es sûr? Lily? S'étonna t-elle en faisant tout de suite le rapprochement avec la mère d'Harry.  
Sur le signe de la tête positif de Dean, Ginny essaya de rattraper la jeune fille sans même dire au revoir. Elle savait bien que c'était peine perdue mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'elle allait à la salle commune. Ginny savait que maintenant, elle devait absolument parler à Harry... son rêve, la fille, Lily... Trop de choses en si peu de temps... tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle arriva enfin à trouver Lily qui se dirigeait vers le lac et décida de la suivre discrètement. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Harry l'attendait... Ils avaient l'air de deux amoureux secrets lors d'un rendez-vous nocturne.  
Pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi lui? Le voir en train de l'attendre l'agaçait plus qu'autre mesure... Surtout que cette rousse, cette Lily Weaster semblait radieuse pour ne pas dire heureuse de le rejoindre. Une certaine colère ou jalousie s'installa en elle et Ginny décida de les écouter parler.


	6. Le rendezvous

**Chapitre 6: Le rendez-vous** écrit le 16/08/2005

Le vent soulevait la belle chevelure de la jeune adolescente. Harry l'attendait patiemment en se rappelant toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait lui poser. Elle semblait distante, comme si venir lui pesait réellement.

- Bonsoir Harry, soupira t-elle.  
- Bonsoir Lily, je t'attendais.

Un silence glacial s'installa entre eux, sûrement du au temps hivernal qui régnait à l'extérieur du château. Les deux Gryffondors n'osaient pas prendre la parole alors que l'un et l'autre avaient énormément de choses à dire. Finalement, moins patiente que le brun à lunettes, Lily fit le premier pas.

- Tu voulais me parler Harry?  
- Oui. Je crois que tu me dois des explications. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Tu apparais devant moi tout d'un coup, blessée. Quand tu peux enfin parler, la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est l'année où nous sommes. Ensuite j'ai plus de nouvelles jusqu'à ce que le directeur de Poudlard nous annonce que tu es maintenant élève ici et à Gryffondor... Bien que je ne pense pas que tu sois une personne dont je devrais me méfier, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es vraiment?  
- Ecoute Harry, à mon réveil de l'infirmerie, j'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, je lui ai expliqué ce que je devais lui dire. Il a bien compris la situation et m'a demander de garder le silence. Chose que je pensais de toute manière évidente. Donc, ça ne regarde que lui et moi, malheureusement je ne peux t'en dire plus. Toutefois, sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avant de venir ici et que je suis très heureuse d'être dans la même maison que toi. J'en ai souvent rêvé... d'être ici. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir même un seul cours avec Mme Trelawney...  
- Trelawney? dit Harry stupéfait. McGonagall ok, Rogue au pire mais Trelawney... s'étonna Harry qui revoyait sans difficulté la vieille chouette lui prédire les destins les plus sombres pour un sorcier.  
- Bref, peu importe, je te rassure, je ne suis pas une envoyée de Voldemort et que je ne te veux que du bien. Je serais très heureuse de devenir ton amie et éventuellement, je pense être une aide précieuse dans ton armée de Dumbledore... sourit-elle  
- Voldemort? Tu oses le dire?  
- Oui, je n'en ai pas peur, tout comme toi, non? Répondit-elle avant de reprendre avec un air plus triste. J'ai perdu mes parents par sa faute et je suis ici justement pour régler mes comptes avec lui et certains de ses mangemorts.  
- Mais tu étais où avant? Chez les moldus?  
- Heu... non, pas vraiment, disons que j'ai développé mes pouvoirs chez moi. J'avais un excellent mentor. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore, je manque de pratique dans des cours comme celui de Trelawney...  
- Tu dois effectivement avoir pas mal de pouvoirs pour déjouer toutes les protections de Dumbledore qui protège Poudlard du transplannage. C'est pas donné à tout le monde...  
- Je sais, dit-elle en rougissant. Je dois dire que j'ai certaines facilités depuis ma naissance... Mais je n'ai pas transplanné... je suis arrivée par un autre moyen que le transplannage, un moyen que Dumbledore n'avait pas imaginé possible. Mais quand je lui ai parlé de mes affiliations, il en a ri...  
- Je ne connais aucun Weaster pourtant... murmura Harry  
- Euh… hésita Lily. Je suis née en Roumanie, mes parents travaillaient là-bas à l'époque. Et je dois dire qu'on est une famille qui aime la discrétion... même si parfois on n'y arrive pas.

- Ah... Je comprend... répondit Harry en pensant qu'il aurait bien aimé être finalement aussi inconnu qu'elle. Harry aurait voulu lui parler de son rêve... mais il trouvait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais tu ressembles beaucoup aux Weasley... Tu as du voir Ron en cours, non? Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir des liens de parenté avec eux?  
- Tu sais Harry, ta curiosité te perdra, crois-moi... sache accepter sans trop te poser de questions... Profite du moment présent... Maintenant je crois qu'on devrait rentrer. Il est tard et on va se faire prendre. Je ne voudrais pas enlever des points à Gryffondor dès mon arrivée et compromettre une, attend, combien déjà, ah oui... cinquième année de victoire!  
- Ok... soupira Harry avant de se sentir observé et de tourner la tête vers un buisson bien trop agité pour le léger vent qui faisait valser les feuilles mortes. Ginny!

Ginny, gênée, pour ne pas dire vexée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage devint rouge écarlate, ce qui fit ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs sans déplaire à Harry qui trouva cela charmant. Elle sortit de sa cachette et avança timidement vers eux. Lily esquissa un bref sourire en se remémorant leur rencontre quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna Ginny  
- Tu exagères quand même... c'était une conversation privée, rétorqua Harry légèrement en colère. Qu'as-tu entendu?  
- Tout, murmura Lily, tout forcément... répéta t-elle plus fort. Bonsoir euh... Ginny, finit par dire Lily. C'est bien toi n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Mais comment est-ce tu sais mon prénom?

- Il n'y a pas non plus beaucoup de rousses à Poudlard... et on m'a beaucoup comparé à toi dans les couloirs, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Oh, balbutia Ginny mal à l'aise. Euh... nous avons de la famille en Roumanie, j'y ai même un frère, Bill... tu ne le connaîtrais pas par hasard? Enfin, tu es sûre de ne pas être de notre famille? Demanda Ginny de manière très rapide.

Tout en posant cette question, Ginny fit un geste qu'elle ne contrôla pas. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor comme si elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort de coloration de cheveux. Mais sans surprise, la belle tignasse de la nouvelle semblait vraie. Ginny était presque jalouse de voir qu'ils étaient plus soyeux que les siens. Lily était un peu gênée par la familiarité de l'autre rousse de Poudlard et Harry le remarqua.  
- Laisse la donc tranquille Ginny, des roux, il y en a partout, même en Roumanie... Dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
Puis, sans le vouloir et sûrement sans s'en rendre compte, contrairement à Ginny, il passa la main dans les cheveux de la soeur de son meilleur ami pour les remettre derrière ses oreilles comme elle avait si souvent l'habitude de faire. Ginny rougit et sourit en même temps. Harry se trouva bête la seconde d'après en se demandant ce qui lui avait pris... mais bizarrement, il avait aimé faire ça...  
Quand il se retourna pour dire au revoir à Lily, elle était déjà loin, comme si elle savait qu'elle devait les laisser seuls.


	7. Au coin du feu

**Chapitre 7: Au coin du feu** écrit le 16/08/2005

Ginny et Harry étaient mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul tous les deux. La Gryffondor aurait aimé se retrouver dans cette situation quelques moins plutôt. Mais ce soir, c'était le moment où jamais de lui parler de son rêve et de ses doutes. Même si elle n'avait plus d'espoir quand à une hypothétique histoire d'amour avec le survivant, Harry était maintenant son ami et elle savait qu'il l'aiderait.  
- Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...  
- Je t'écoute mais fait vite sinon on va se faire prendre dehors, le mieux c'est qu'on discute dans la salle commune, vient, lui t-il en lui prenant la main innocemment.

Ginny en rougit mais heureusement pour elle, il ne le remarqua pas. Arriver dans l'enceinte du château le contact se rompit tout à fait normalement et s'est sans surprise qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul dans la salle commune. Il était maintenant assez tard et tous les élèves étaient déjà montés dans leurs dortoirs pour se préparer à dormir. Une fois assis près du feu, Ginny était songeuse et ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Vas-y Ginny, je t'écoute, lança Harry qui avait vu l'hésitation de la jeune fille.  
- Harry, l'année dernière, tu as fait des rêves qui était finalement réel...  
- Oui, avec ton père... soupira t-il en y repensant.  
- Hier, j'en ai fait un qui m'a semblé si réel... et je sais tellement fait de rêve pour savoir faire la différence entre un rêve et ce que j'ai vécu hier. Je sais que ça à l'air stupide à première vue mais comme j'ai été possédé par Tu-sais-qui il y a quatre ans, voilà, je me demandais si je devais prendre ce rêve au sérieux ou pas...

- Tout dépend du rêve je pense, répondit Harry très sérieusement. Tu veux me le raconter?

- Hé bien c'est que... hésita Ginny. Tu promets de ne pas te moquer hein?

- Oui.  
Après quelques secondes qui lui permit de mettre en ordre ses souvenirs, elle lui raconta son rêve jusqu'à lui dire les derniers mots..."cour Lily, cour..." Elle vit tout de suite que ces mots avait touché Harry.  
- Quoi? Lily? Toi aussi tu as rêvé de Lily?

- Parce que... enfin... tu as fait également ce rêve?

- Non pas exactement mais ça ne doit pas être une coïncidence que tous les deux on en ai rêvé de ce nom ... nom que porte la nouvelle soit dit en passant...

- Et qu'elle est rousse comme moi...  
Harry sourit voyant une pointe de jalousie se dessiner sur le joli visage de la soeur de son meilleur ami. "Joli", oui c'est bien ce qu'il avait pensé, et il s'en étonna à nouveau lui-même. Encore une fois, ses paroles dépassèrent ses pensées et dit tout haut quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui.  
- Mais pas une aussi belle rousse que toi...  
Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas osé... Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. S'était tellement spontané... Il n'en revenait pas... Mais c'est vrai que Ginny était belle, particulièrement ce soir et à la lueur des flammes. Ca faisait plusieurs jours qu'il commençait à la regarder avec d'autres yeux, des yeux que son meilleur ami n'approuverait pas.   
- Merci, répondit Ginny rouge écrevisse. Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais "belle"... dit-elle sur la réserve.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, une certaine atmosphère régnait dans la salle commune... une atmosphère si chaude si enivrante, si envoûtante ... sûrement le feu... Oui, ça devait être ça... Harry sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite et se devait de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et de son corps. Et puis, d'un seul coup, il se rappela d'un détail qui avait tout son importance.  
- Heu... c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais bon, je devrais peut-être pas, avec Dean...  
- Laisse donc Dean là où il est, s'il te plait, pesta Ginny ruminant intérieurement contre son petit ami officiel qui devenait un poids pour elle.  
- Mais il est ton petit ami et je suis sur qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je te dise ça, surtout au coin d'un feu... ajouta t-il avec une pointe de déception. Et Dean est mon ami.  
- Je t'ai dit de le laisser là où il est, yen a marre, même quand il est pas là, il m'empoisonne l'espace... Hurla-elle en colère.  
- Calme-toi Ginny, je t'en parlerais plus, d'ailleurs on devrait aller se coucher.  
- Excuse-moi Harry, c'est que la journée a été riche en évènements, je suis fatiguée, j'avais pas à passer mes nerfs sur toi, excuse-moi encore.  
- C'est rien Ginny, murmura t-il sur un ton très doux.  
Puis, il fut surpris de voir Ginny s'effondrer en larme et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler.

Agréable... Sentir Ginny dans ses bras était une sensation vraiment très agréable. Pendant qu'il essayait de la réconforter, machinalement, il se mit à lui caresser le dos très doucement. Il trouva très dur de parler sérieusement avec elle, surtout quand elle était dans ses bras. Une sensation très nouvelle chez lui, l'empêchait de raisonner normalement. Il dut se faire vraiment violence pour reprendre le dessus de ses émotions interdits.

- Allez Ginny, ce n'est rien, ça va aller, de toute façon, tu l'as entendu comme moi, elle ne nous veut pas de mal. Et si Dumbledore la mis dans la même maison que nous, il doit avoir ces raisons, tu ne crois pas?  
Ginny fit un signe de la tête pour approuver tout en étant confortablement installer dans les bras d'Harry. Elle ne tenait pas trop à s'y défaire tellement elle s'y sentait en sécurité et apaisée, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver dans ses bras... Une chose était sur pour elle, ses rêves n'étaient pas aussi bon que la réalité. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant... Elle avait réussit à tourner la page et construire sa propre vie sans penser à lui... du moins s'était ce qu'elle pensait avoir fait jusque là... peut-être à tord finalement. Elle était tellement bien... Il ne semblait pas vouloir rompre le lien... Pouvait-elle l'interpréter comme un espoir insolent? Et puis ce qu'elle redouta, arriva. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry repris la parole.  
- Ginny, tu devrais aller te reposer. Prend une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve, ça te fera du bien. Si tu as besoin, on en rediscutera demain avec Ron et Hermione pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. Tiens au fait, Lily doit y être dans le dortoir des filles, non? Tu pourrais peut-être en savoir plus en faisant un peu attention à elle. Tu sais, j'ai beau me dire qu'on la connaît pas et vouloir me méfier d'elle, quelques chose au fond de moi me dit de faire attention à elle, d'essayer de la protéger, comme si c'était vraiment important qu'elle reste en vie...   
Il regarda Ginny et vu qu'elle avait un regard plus que noir facilement interprétable, il l'a serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.  
- Aller Ginny, ne fait pas la jalouse. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'être. Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air méchante. De toute façon, la rousseur te va mieux qu'à elle, ajouta t-il alors qu'il n'estimait pas que ce soit entièrement vrai vu que Lily était aussi très belle, d'une beauté différente à ses yeux mais belle quand même.

- Harry... murmura Ginny d'une manière maladroite.  
- Oui? Répondit-il tout en caressant ses cheveux de manière inconsciente. Il y a autre chose?


	8. Le début d'une histoire

**Chapitre 8: Le début d'une histoire** écrit le 16/08/2005  
La cheminée de la salle commune donnait un éclairage assez feutré... pour dire, seul le canapé où se trouvait Harry et Ginny était légèrement éclairé. Il était maintenant plus de minuit et toute la maisonnée dormait. On pouvait presque deviner les ronflements de Ron. A travers l'étroite fenêtre, on apercevait légèrement les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tapisser le château, ce qui annonçait l'arrivée de Noël. Néanmoins, la froideur qui régnait hors de murs de Poudlard était aussi intense que la chaleur qui s'installait entre les deux adolescents enlacés de manière toute sauf innocente dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
Ginny hésitait... devait-elle lui dire? D'un côté, elle en mourrait d'envie et de l'autre, elle savait qu'elle risquait gros... Mais son côté Gryffondor ou Weasley pour ne pas dire les deux, prit le dessus sur sa timidité enfantine.  
- Harry, depuis quelques temps... commença t-elle à dire avant de se blottir encore plus dans les bras d'Harry, profitant sûrement des derniers moments qu'elle aurait avec lui. Disons que, je trouve que... Merlin que c'est dur, soupira t-elle avant de reprendre. Enfin, tu as changé... et j'ai changé... bref on a grandit tous les deux et ...  
Harry qui l'écoutait tout en continuant ses gestes tendres et involontaires, s'arrêta net en vue de la tournure que prenait la situation. Ginny le sentit et se freina dans sa démarche.  
- Oui? Et? Continua Harry sur un ton assez froid.  
- Eh bien, heu... Je sais que tu as eu une aventure avec Cho l'année dernière... bref... Peu importe Cho en fait, balbutia t-elle. Voilà, Harry, je voudrais savoir si toi et moi...  
- Ginny, je t'arrête tout de suite, bien que j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec toi, seuls... coupa Harry en insistant bien sur le mot "seul". Mais il y a Dean et c'est mon ami.  
Le seul mot "D.E.A.N" prononcé par Harry au moment même où elle allait se risquer à lui dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour lui, la mit dans une rage folle. Sans un mot, le visage fermé, elle lui tourna le dos et partit brutalement se coucher en claquant la porte du dortoir, ce qui fit apparemment râler quelques unes de ses colocataires.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser... Il se sentait perdu... Il voulait juste entendre un "désolé, j'aurais pas dû" ou un " tu as raison Harry, pour Ron, c'est pas possible"... non, en fait ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre c'était un "Dean et moi s'est fini et au diable Ron"... Mais la réalité des choses était que Dean était toujours son petit ami. Que ce serait lui qui l'embrasserait demain et que Ron détournerait encore le regard, dégoûté qu'un garçon, quel qu'il soit, touche à sa soeur. Dans tous les cas, Il commençait déjà à regretter ses paroles. Connaissant les Weasley, il savait pertinemment que le retour de bâton serait sévère.

Il décida donc de se coucher après avoir pris une potion sans rêve et dormit d'un sommeil réparateur.  
De l'autre côté de la tour, une Gryffondor n'eut pas cette chance. Son sommeil était plus qu'agité...

"Cours Lily, cours, cours et ne te retourne pas...  
Avec ses petites jambes d'à peine 5 ans, la petite fille courut de toutes ses forces se réfugier à l'intérieur de sa maison, monta les marches et se cacha sous son lit.  
Elle pouvait entendre les pas de quelqu'un monter les escaliers très lentement. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle remarqua des chaussures noires, légèrement boueuses sur le bas et brillante sur le haut, ce qui semblait incohérent aux yeux de la petite fille. Il fit le tour de son lit et ouvrit les portes de son armoire violemment.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Lily, viens, je ne te ferais aucun mal, viens Lily... viens... siffla l'homme peu accueillant.  
Puis elle entendit quelqu'un monter les marches très rapidement avant de s'arrêter net devant sa porte. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait mais les chaussures de l'homme se retournèrent d'un seul coup pour faire face à l'autre personne. Quelques mots incompréhensibles que le deuxième prononça au premier lui firent réaliser que c'était son père. Elle aurait tellement voulu sortir de sa cachette et lui sauter au cou. Mais quelque chose au ventre la tétanisait et elle ne pouvait même pas prononcer un mot. L'homme aux chaussures noires lui faisait peur. Son père et l'homme se mirent à se battre assez violemment. Elle voyait ses jouets s'étaler au sol, brisés en dizaines de morceaux. Elle sursautait à chaque chute d'objet et ses larmes commençaient à tomber. Elle renifla alors que les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle et les chaussures noires s'orientèrent vers elle. Son coeur s'accélèra et la voix de son père ne se fit plus attendre.

- Lily... non...

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, elle ne tardera pas à te rejoindre!

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire!

- Tu es pathétique... je suis plus fort que toi maintenant... Et je vais t'écraser comme une sale vermine... menaça l'homme.  
- Lily, tu te rappelles du nounours interdit mon coeur? Papa t'autorise à le prendre maintenant...

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser... Elle ne m'échappera pas! Rétorqua t-il avant de lancer un autre sort interdit.

- Lily, prends ton nounours mon cœur, prend le et dis le mot magique... s'écria son père. Lily vite, je te rejoins après, promis mon amour... Ecoute papa et fais-le ... Maintenant Lily! Hurla t-il en ripostant avec vigueur sur son assaillant.

Lily sortit alors de sa cachette, courut jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents, saisit la vieille peluche rapiécée et répéta ce que sa mère disait être le mot magique.

- Patmol ...

Elle sentit son ventre lui faire très mal, puis un tourbillon l'avala très rapidement avant de la projeter devant une maison bizarre, vieille et délabrée. Elle se retourna, son ours dans ses bras et resta là, planté sur le trottoir à attendre... Attendre un père qui n'arrivait pas. Le quartier lui semblait quelque peu familier mais il semblait maintenant désert et lugubre. Les jardins étaient envahis par les mauvaises herbes et les maisons non entretenues, surtout celle qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Les heures passaient très lentement mais la petite fille ne bougeait pas. Son père lui avait dit qu'il viendrait, et il ne lui avait jamais mentit. Puis la nuit commença à s'installer et le froid la faisait frissonner... Fatiguée, déprimée et surtout apeurée, elle se mit à pleurer avant d'hurler désespérément après son père.

- Papaaaa... Papaaaa!

Les sanglots la rendaient hystérique. Elle s'agitait de toutes ses forces puis une voix, puis deux attirèrent son attention.  
- Lily, Lily... Réveille-toi, Lily... C'est rien... On est là...  
Lily ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione, Ginny et plusieurs autres filles du dortoir autour d'elle. Elle avait fait un cauchemar... un terrible cauchemar qui était pourtant tellement réel pour elle... et surtout si habituel depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents.


	9. Le bal

**Chapitre 9: Le bal** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Ginny évitait Harry depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Dès qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, elle se levait et s'en allait. Ce n'était pas mieux dans la grande salle. Quand Ron lui parlait, elle prenait grand soin d'éviter les regards suppliants d'un Harry souhaitant une réconciliation. Elle avait également mis un terme à sa relation avec Dean après une de ces disputes qui effrayaient presque tous les tableaux de la tour. Ce jour là, deux Gryffondors s'en félicitèrent secrètement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Lily, quant à elle, essayait de s'intégrer dans le petit groupe gravitant autour d'Harry, l'élu... Ce dernier et Ron l'acceptèrent assez bien mais Hermione était légèrement jalouse de voir que la jeune fille monopolisait l'attention de ses deux amis. Heureusement, sa passion pour les cours et les devoirs lui avait permis d'obtenir son soutien. Ron la trouvait en plus vraiment à son goût et c'était limite s'il ne la draguait pas ouvertement. Harry, quant à lui, appréciait de pouvoir l'observer et de l'avoir prêt de lui pour la surveiller. Le soir venu, elle allait rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore pour essayer de trouver des solutions à son problème... à sa mission...

Mais la préoccupation principale de toute l'école en cette fin décembre, était le bal de Noël. Les filles de toutes les maisons ricanaient, jacassaient et toutes avaient un cavalier. Enfin presque toutes... Bien que Lily n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver un cavalier grâce à l'effet "nouveauté", d'après elle, Hermione et Ginny avaient malheureusement fait choux blancs.  
Harry et Ron, de leur côté, étaient trop préoccupés par les magouilles de Malefoy et par les parties d'échecs après les cours qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à inviter des filles pour cette fameuse occasion. Ron, de toute manière, ne trouvait pas ce bal très attrayant. Il hésitait même à y aller vu le désastre du dernier en date. Même si Fred et George lui avaient offert un beau costume qui aurait pu concurrencer celui d'Harry, il avait peur de le mettre et se retrouver en caleçon à minuit à cause de l'une de leurs farces, et l'autre costume qu'il avait lui rappelait les moqueries lors du bal de la coupe de feu. Il était satisfait qu'Harry n'ait pas de cavalière également, comme ça, ils resteraient ensemble dans leur salle commune entièrement libre et déserte.  
Harry ne s'y intéressait pas plus... De toute façon, il ne savait pas avec qui y aller. Il était hors de question de redemander aux soeurs Patil et la seule personne qui aurait pu rendre la soirée agréable l'évitait comme la peste. Il était également persuadé qu'elle avait sûrement eu des milliers de propositions comme à son habitude. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait accepté celle de Neville qui n'était pas un concurrent sérieux pour lui, du moins il l'espérait. Parce que depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il trouvait Ginny belle, rayonnante, surprenante, intelligente et surtout une attitude et un caractère qui le fascinaient. Seulement, il n'était pas le seul à le voir. De nombreux garçons étaient fous d'elle... et ça l'énervait.

Un soir, en revenant de la bibliothèque, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une Hermione folle de rage. Elle avait le don de leur faire peur lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là. Voldemort lui-même ne leur provoquait pas cet effet là. La seule solution pour en rester vivant était de faire profil bas et Ron était largement plus doué qu'Harry pour ça.   
- DEVRAIS-JE DONC Y ALLER AVEC PATTENROND À CE STUPIDE BAL ? OU L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS AURA L'AMABILITE DE M'Y INVITER?

Déconcertés, l'un et l'autre se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui irrita davantage une Hermione presque en furie. Elle serra encore plus ses poings à presque s'y enfoncer ses ongles.  
- VOUS TROUVEZ CA DROLE EN PLUS? Eh bien pas moi! Et puisque le premier à en rire fut Ron, ce sera lui qui sera de corvée à supporter mon humeur ce soir là. ET C'EST PAS NEGOCIABLE! Hurla t-elle avant de s'en aller d'un pas vif et décidé.  
A vrai dire, elle était bien ravie de son choix et Ron n'aurait protesté pour rien au monde. Il sourit tel un parfait idiot avant de voir Harry s'en moquer.

- Quoi? Pesta t-il avant de rejoindre Hermione.

Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas en être contente et lui donna les directives concernant l'organisation qu'elle avait prévue pour la soirée.

De ce fait, Harry se retrouva seul comme un idiot devant la grosse femme... Ron y allait maintenant avec Hermione et lui n'avait pas de cavalière et plus d'ami compatissant.  
- Penses-tu rentrer un jour ou bien rester là à m'empêcher de dormir? Grogna le tableau  
- Oh pardon, "chocogrenouille", lui répondit Harry, déprimé.  
- Entrez donc Monsieur Potter, oh et tiens, vous aussi Miss Weasley, ajouta t-elle à la grande surprise du Gryffondor.

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny derrière lui. Elle ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à une sorcière pleine de succès amoureux. Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer à nouveau et son instinct protecteur le poussa à briser la glace entre eux.  
- Bonsoir, Ginny, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...  
- En quoi ça t'intéresse Harry ... rétorqua une Ginny sur la défensive qui essayait de passer en vain.  
- Ne le prend pas comme ça Ginny ... Tu es la soeur de mon meilleur ami et je me sens concerné quand quelque chose te touche. J'aime pas te voir comme ça, Ginny ... et tu le sais très bien... Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Tu continues à faire des cauchemars?  
- Ah oui, pour ça, j'existe... s'énerva Ginny. Tu sais Harry, il y a une vie en dehors de cette fichue guerre. Et je ne suis pas que la soeur de Ron... je suis Ginny, tu m'entends... JE SUIS GINNY! Hurla t-elle avant de passer sur le côté pour entrer très rapidement dans la salle commune.

Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Harry se mit à lui courir après afin de la rattraper. Elle marchait décidément très vite et semblait déterminée à monter dans son dortoir dans un délai frisant le record de vitesse. Dans un effort désespéré, il arriva à lui agripper le bras et la stoppa dans sa course.

- Ginny, arrête s'il te plait, lança t-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Si... Si je t'ai blessé l'autre fois, je m'en excuse et ce n'était pas volontaire, Ginny.

Harry se sentait misérable à ce moment précis. Le contact avec la peau de Ginny lui procurait une plénitude enivrante. Puis, voyant que la jeune fille restait de marbre, dos à lui, comme si ses paroles ne la touchaient pas, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Beaucoup de sentiments se mélangèrent dans son esprit. L'amitié, la fraternité, l'amour... tout se bousculait et se mettait en forme dans sa tête. Toutefois, une certitude s'installa très rapidement.  
- Ginny... soupira t-il en desserrant sa main du bras de la jeune fille. Tu me manques ... Tu me manques vraiment, avoua t-il doucement avant de s'approcher davantage d'elle et de l'entourer de ses bras. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ginny...

D'un geste irréfléchi, par instinct sans doute, il posa sa tête sur ses épaules, ses bras l'entouraient fermement à présent. Il était tellement bien ainsi... Personne ne lui avait jamais encore procuré de telles sensations... C'était nouveau pour lui et il appréhendait peut-être autant qu'il appréciait. Il voulait l'emprisonner dans ses bras de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe de nouveau ou qu'elle le repousse violemment.

- Je te pardonne Harry, murmura Ginny tendrement avant de lui souhaiter un simple bonsoir.

Elle se libera délicatement des bras d'Harry comme si cela lui coûtait presque sa vie elle-même, se retourna et lui adressa un sourire éclatant comme si tous ses fantômes étaient enfin partis. Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans son dortoir, Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il voulait savoir...  
- Ginny, avec qui vas-tu au bal? Demanda t-il juste avant qu'elle ne monte les dernières marches qui la menaient à sa chambre. Enfin, pour savoir... ajouta t-il de manière hésitante. Si toutefois tu veux bien me le dire... balbutia t-il  
- Personne Harry... répondit Ginny sous le charme d'un Harry si peu sûr de lui, chose qu'elle aimait le plus en lui, cette faculté à être si fort et si fragile à la fois.  
- Personne? S'étonna t-il. Personne ne te l'a demandé? Répéta t-il presque indigné que personne n'ait eu l'intelligence de le faire.  
- Oh, si! S'empressa de dire Ginny. Mais pas La personne ... La personne que je voulais... ajouta t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
- Ginny... Est-ce que... commença à dire Harry avant de se motiver enfin à le lui demander franchement. Ginny, ça te dirait d' y aller avec moi? Demanda t-il avant d'interpréter le silence comme une gêne et au pire un refus l'obligeant ainsi à trouver une excuse des plus idiotes pour ne pas perdre la face. Je n'ai pas non plus de cavalière et vu qu'on est seul tous les deux... enfin... ça pourra être sympa, non?  
Ginny s'énerva et reprit son ascension sans prendre la peine de lui répondre autre chose qu'un roulement très expressif des yeux. Harry comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il s'insulta des mille mots interdits lorsqu'on est bien élevé et tenta le tout pour le tout afin de se rattraper.  
- Ginny... attend...  
Il essaya de gravir les marches, mais la grandeur des lieux et les sorts tellement maudits par les garçons de cette maison le firent atterrir ventre à terre en bas des escaliers. Il se releva sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Ginny qui fut à ce moment là bizarrement magnifique à ses yeux.  
- Ginny... Ginny Weasley, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal de Noël?  
Ginny rougit avant d'arborer un sublime sourire qui en finit de percer le coeur d'Harry.

- Avec grand plaisir Harry Potter, répondit Ginny avant de sortir du champ de vision du Gryffondor.  
Cette nuit là, Ginny se coucha avec des pensées plus que positive, elle s'imaginait déjà au bal, avec Harry, "son" Harry... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisée à dire "son". C'est donc sourire aux lèvres, rêveries plein la tête qu'elle s'endormie, oubliant ainsi de prendre sa potion quotidienne. Harry ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état que sa cavalière. Il s'allongea avec cette béatitude qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis la réponse de Ginny et fit la même erreur qu'elle.


	10. Le rêve commun

**Chapitre 10: Le rêve commun** écrit le 16/08/2005

En cette nuit de pleine lune, dans un vieux château vétuste et en ruine aux yeux de quelques moldus qui pouvaient se trouver dans les environs, trois jeunes adolescents n'eurent pas le sommeil tranquille. Trois élèves de Poudlard, l'école de magie la plus réputée d'Europe pour ne pas dire du monde, cauchemardaient. Trois âmes liées par un lien indéfinissable, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et Lily Weaster.

Harry volait vraiment vite, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Allongé sur son Nimbus 3000, il fonçait droit devant lui, bravant le froid et la bruine persistante. Il savait que quelque chose le traquait, que quelque chose le suivait et il avait peur. Oui, il avait vraiment peur parce qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose qu'il refusait de perdre cette fois encore.

L'ancien Gryffondor allait si vite qu'il ne pouvait pas voir avec détail le massacre qui se déroulait en dessous de lui. De nombreux cris, sorts et combats faisaient rage. C'était la guerre. De nombreux innocents, moldus comme sorciers étaient massacrés par les mangemorts dans les différents quartiers de Londres. L'épuration était en route et sa femme était en grand danger. Elle était devenue la cible principale des mangemorts et il ne se pardonnerait pas d'arriver trop tard. Il commençait à redescendre, voyant de loin le quartier où il résidait avec sa famille. Il piqua vers le sol et lâcha son balai avec violence une fois à terre lorsqu'il vit une femme rousse allongée par terre juste devant chez lui.  
Quand il compris que la femme étendue et surtout inanimée était la femme qu'il aimait, il approcha puis s'agenouilla devant elle et s'effondra en larmes.  
- GINNNYYYY NONNNNNNN !  
Bien que rongé une nouvelle fois par le chagrin, il se rappela qu'il devait absolument retrouver quelqu'un. Il se releva, laissa Ginny morte là où elle était après avoir mis sa cape de sorcier sur elle et courut vers l'intérieur de sa maison. La respiration haletante, il chercha du regard où pouvait bien se trouver le meurtrier de celle qui avait été son unique soutien durant cette guerre. Il entendit des pas à l'étage et sentit son coeur se serrer. Les dernières forces qui l'animaient, renforcées par la rage qui se décuplait en lui, le firent monter les escaliers trois par trois et se retrouva nez à nez avec le mangemort... avec Lucius Malefoy en personne... . Sans dire un mot, il leva sa baguette et lança l'offensive. Seulement, du fait de toutes les blessures encore récentes du matin même, Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps face à l'assassin de sa femme. Puis un léger bruit attira l'attention des deux hommes. Harry se retourna et regarda en direction du lit de la chambre d'enfant ... son enfant... sa Lily...

- Lily... non... se murmura t-il à lui-même.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi, elle ne tardera pas à te rejoindre!

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire! Hurla Harry en se rappelant les pertes qu'il avait déjà eues

- Tu es pathétique... je suis plus fort que toi maintenant... Et je vais t'écraser comme une sale vermine... menaça Lucius avec un geste de sa baguette qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite avant de se retourner encore vers le lit en question.  
- Lily, tu te rappelles du nounours interdit mon coeur? Papa t'autorise à le prendre maintenant... dit-il en direction de la personne qui se trouvait apparemment sous le lit.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser... Elle ne m'échappera pas! Rétorqua le vieux Malefoy avant de lancer un autre sort interdit.

- Lily, prend ton nounours mon cœur, prend le et dis le mot magique... s'écria à nouveau Harry. Lily vite, je te rejoins après, promis mon amour... Ecoute papa et fais-le ... Maintenant Lily! Hurla t-il en ripostant avec vigueur sur son assaillant.

Harry vit alors une fillette d'environ cinq ans sortir de sa cachette et courir hors de la chambre pour se diriger dans une autre.

Le duel reprit de plus bel entre les deux anciens ennemis et Harry réussit toutefois à reprendre le dessus. Mais à quel prix... Arborant la baguette de feu de Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy lança un Avada Kedavra au même moment qu'Harry. Le choc des deux baguettes fut fatal aux deux sorciers. Harry Potter tomba à terre, le teint pâle, mort...

La petite fille d'Harry et de Ginny, Lily de son prénom avait donc réussi à y réchapper de peu mais maintenant elle se retrouvait seule... oui seule devant cette maison si sombre avec un numéro indiqué à l'entrée : 12... un nounours portoloin dans les bras que lui avait offert sa tante Hermione au noël dernier... Fatiguée, apeurée, affamée, déboussolée, la petite fille entra finalement et de manière hésitante dans cette maison peu accueillante. La porte grinça et le plancher craquait à chacun de ses pas. Une voix stridente provenant d'un tableau lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et lui hurlait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix intervienne.

- Bienvenue Lily... tu es en sécurité ici... je te protègerais, fit la voix grave et rassurante de ce qu'elle comprit être un fantôme. Tu dois avoir froid... et faim... Viens, dans la cuisine te restaurer un peu. Ca va allez...

- Je veux uniquement mon papa et ma maman... pleurnicha la jeune enfant.

- Je crois ma petite qu'ils ne viendront malheureusement plus maintenant... Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, répondit-il avec la plus grande douceur qui lui était possible.  
- Mais je ne vous connais pas moi et mes parents m'ont toujours interdit de parler aux inconnus...

- Je ne suis pas un inconnu de tes parents, Lily... Je suis un ami de la famille.

- Mais qui êtes-vous alors?  
- Sirius Black, le parrain de ton papa... enfin, j'étais... ajouta t-il en passa sa main à travers son corps pour essayer d'obtenir un léger sourire de l'enfant... en vain.  
- Enchantée Sirius Back, moi je suis Lily Potter... répondit-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Harry sursauta dans son lit... Assis, la respiration rapide, le front transpirant, tout ce bouscula dans sa tête... "Ginny morte, Lily, et Sirius... mais surtout Malefoy". Ce nom lui donna envie de vomir le repas de la veille. Ne tenant plus en place et devant l'impossibilité de se rendormir après un tel rêve, Harry décida de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant de descendre et d'aviser sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Dans le dortoir des filles de la même maison, Ginny était presque dans le même état que lui. Seulement son coeur n'était pas rempli de la même colère que le survivant, non, elle était triste, très triste, tellement triste qu'elle en pleura immédiatement. Au bout de quelques sanglots, elle entendit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être mal.  
- Lily ... dit-elle entre deux larmes... Lily... Toi aussi?  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait tué... Balbutia t-elle. Je ne le savais pas... Sirius ne me l'avait pas dit... ou je ne l'avais pas interprété comme lui le souhaitait... J'espérais tant au fond de moi qu'ils reviennent un jour. Je croyais mes parents emprisonnés... Bien qu'après quelques temps, j'avais fini par accepter pour ma mère, j'espérais encore pour mon père. Je croyais vivant... Mort, il est mort... non ... non... s'écria Lily au point de commencer à réveiller les autres filles du dortoir  
- Il faut que ça change, maman, il faut que cela change... ajouta t-elle en étonnant Ginny sur la prononciation du mot "maman". Je suis venue pour ça. Je dois faire en sorte que cela change... Tant de massacre! Tant d'horreurs! Tant de destruction! Il faut que cela change, maman...

Avec un réflexe qui lui était aussi étranger que familier, Ginny s'approcha de Lily, la prit dans ses bras et finit par la rassurer.  
- Demain, nous parlerons à Harry. Nous lui expliquerons notre rêve et nous irons voir Dumbledore aussi.  
- Il sait.  
- Qui? S'étonna Ginny  
- Papa... il sait! Répondit-elle telle une enfant qui se refusait de grandir. Le rêve, il était complet... enfin complet... Il sait parce que sinon, je ne l'aurais pas su qu'il était mort... On ne l'aurait pas vu. Tout comme toi, tu as su ce qui s'était passé après... après... ta mort... avoua t-elle enfin en s'exorcisant en même temps de tout ses démons intérieurs.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Ginny se serait sentie uniquement gênée de savoir qu'elle et Harry se marieraient un jour et seraient parents d'une petite fille. Mais ce qui la perturbait surtout c'était qu'Harry le savait également maintenant. Seulement rien n'était aussi simple. Ses petits problèmes d'adolescentes ne pourraient plus jamais être sa priorité maintenant. Dès à présent, son fort instinct maternel et protecteur, provenant sans aucun doute de sa propre mère, prit le dessus. Elle devait veiller sur Lily et l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Mais seule, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait sûrement pas. Même Harry n'y était pas arrivé... la seule solution à ses yeux restait le soutient d'Harry depuis le début.  
- Et Dumbledore? Demanda Ginny pensive.  
- Il ne pourra rien faire... rien... murmura Lily.

Mais les premiers bâillements et les agitations dans les lits stoppèrent net la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Quelques réveils sonnèrent, dont celui d'Hermione qui en éjecta Pattenrond au sol comme une vieille serpillière. Malgré tout ce chahut féminin, Ginny et Lily entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et la plus jeune des Weasley alla l'ouvrir discrètement.  
- Harry ? S'exclama t-elle surprise de le voir devant le dortoir des filles logiquement interdit aux garçons avant de voir un balai derrière lui.


	11. Le voile se lève

**Chapitre 11: Le voile se lève** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Il était à peine 7h30 du matin, et Harry Potter, un jeune homme logiquement de bonne éducation mais peu enclin à suivre les règles qu'on lui impose se tenait devant le dortoir des filles après avoir bravé les escaliers toboggans. Ginny, toujours en chemise de nuit, et pas forcément sa préférée ce jour là, se tenait devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts malgré l'heure matinale mais surtout très rouges. Lily était restée en retrait, pas encore remise de ses émotions. Harry semblait hésitant mais il serra ses poings et prit le courage de commencer une conversation qui semblerait complètement folle.

- Ginny, j'aimerais discuter avec toi... murmura t-il. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar... et il te concernait...  
- Je sais Harry... répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Nous aussi...  
- Nous? Demanda Harry avant de remarquer que Ginny avait du pleurer vu l'état de ses yeux et d'être envahi par un pincement au coeur. Comment ça nous?  
- Lily... et moi avons eu le même rêve...

- Tu plaisantes? Rétorqua Harry tout aussi surpris que rouge vu que cela signifiait qu'elle savait pour l'éventuelle... future... entre eux...

- Si je te dis "Sirius", tu me crois ? Demanda t-elle avant de voir qu'il acquiesçait de la tête. Nous en parlerons mais pas maintenant. Rejoins-nous dans la salle commune d'ici 10 minutes. Nous irons parler dans le parc pour être plus tranquilles, ajouta t-elle avant de refermer la porte sur Harry.  
Le Gryffondor fut vraiment surpris du comportement de Ginny. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir discuté avec une jeune fille de 15 ans. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si mature dans ses propos... comme si elle avait pris plusieurs années en une seule nuit. Harry n'avait plus une enfant devant lui... mais une jeune femme responsable... Cette idée le fit sourire avant de sentir une drôle de sensation l'envahir. Il en rougit de honte et décida de redescendre pour les attendre dans la salle commune ... et se calmer...

Les filles ne tardèrent pas. Harry remarqua le teint pâle de Lily. Elle était comme absente, à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard. Ginny était beaucoup plus soucieuse et lui parut nettement moins gourde car bien plus présente. Ce côté naturel lui plut. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lac où la nature était déjà bien réveillée.

Harry ne savait pas si les filles avaient fait exactement le même rêve que lui. Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop où commencer et s'il devait vraiment tout révéler ou pas, il prit sur lui de commencer quand même la conversation.

- Vous pensez qu'on a fait exactement le même cauchemar?  
- Lily le pense apparemment. Mais pour être honnête, j'avais déjà fait le début de ce rêve...  
- Pas tout à fait, intervint Lily. Tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir la suite toute seule... Nous nous sommes complétés. Je faisais toujours le même cauchemar depuis que j'étais petite et c'est la première fois qu'il est enfin entier ... par vous...

- A vrai dire... moi aussi j'avais déjà vu un bout de ce rêve... mais pas de la même façon...  
- Est-ce prémonitoire questionna Ginny ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de répondre à ta question Ginny...

- C'est plus maman?

- Maman? Demanda Harry estomaqué.

- Heu... soupira t-elle. J'aurais tellement voulu ne pas vous impliquer dans tout ça... et surtout ne rien influencer...

- Mais pourquoi maintenant? demanda Ginny qui voyait bien la gêne de Lily.

- Sûrement parce que vous vous êtes rapprochés récemment, argumenta la nouvelle.  
- Pardon? Comment ça "rapprochés"? S'étonna Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal en voyant son destin à nouveau lui échapper.  
- Mais... balbutia Ginny maintenant rouge comme une tomate, jouant avec son pied droit. Nous n'avons rien fait, enfin... On s'est pas "rapprochés" Lily... Nous avons juste discuté cinq minutes hier soir, c'est tout!  
- Hé bien, réfléchit Lily avant d'avoir une idée. Il t'a demandé pour le bal, n'est-ce pas?...

- Heu oui... répondit Ginny toujours autant mal à l'aise.

- Je pense que c'est ce qui a déclenché la création du lien entre nous trois, affirma Lily pensive. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible... murmura t-elle à elle-même.  
- Je crois que tu nous dois des explications, Lily, affirma Harry, car depuis ton arrivée, Ginny et moi prenons des potions sans rêve pour nous éviter de revivre ces rêves chaque soir. Ils étaient certes différents mais avec celui-là... tout devient très clair pour certaines choses et beaucoup moins pour d'autres... Tu dois nous dire qui tu es et d'où tu viens!  
Lily savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer... elle devait dévoiler son secret mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer... comment ses parents allaient-ils réagir face à cette révélation?

- Très bien, mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire au risque de ...d'influencer trop le déroulement des choses, enfin voilà, soupira t-elle. C'est bien Sirius Black qui m'a élevée, du moins comme un fantôme pouvait le faire. Nous nous sommes bien cachés pour éviter les mangemorts et j'ai survécu à la guerre. Il m'a tout appris pour pouvoir me défendre. Mais un jour, j'ai découvert la vieille bibliothèque personnelle de Sirius qui contenait des manuscrits. Il y avait de nombreux manuels de cours qui me servirent par la suite mais surtout un ancien grimoire rouge qui appartenait à une ancienne amie à lui. Je l'ai ouvert par curiosité et je suis tombée sur un sortilège nécessitant une potion très compliquée qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps pour la préparer d'ailleurs, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie. Il s'agissait d'une formule qui pouvait être d'un grand secours en cas extrême. J'étais la dernière ombre à leur tableau et ma vie ne tenait qu'à un mince fil. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que je l'utilise. Ce sort pouvait me renvoyer dans le passé et j'y voyais là l'occasion de modifier le futur afin que tout ce que j'avais vécu disparaisse. Sirius me le déconseilla mille fois, et il m'empêcha de boire la potion très souvent. Pour lui, je risquais de perdre la vie ou de provoquer ma non-existence et il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il me répétait qu'il n'avait jamais été sûr que son amie avait réussi et que sinon, il l'aurait su. Mais plus il me l'interdisait, plus elle me séduisait... soupira t-elle alors qu'Harry souriait à cette remarque qu'on aurait pu lui attribuer à de nombreuses reprises. Le jour où je suis venue ici, notre cachette avait été découverte. Sirius m'ordonna de partir et le dernier endroit qui nous semblait sûr était Poudlard. Seulement tous les anciens mangemorts s'y étaient réunis, comme s'ils y attendaient pour anéantir le dernier souffle d'espoir que les sorciers avaient. J'étais seule et je n'avais aucune chance d'y réchapper. Leur nouveau chef depuis la mort de Lucius Malefoy voulait me tuer elle-même. Alors je me suis dit, quitte à mourir, autant que cela ne soit pas pour rien. J'ai quand même réussi à leur échapper quelques minutes, le temps pour moi d'avaler la potion et au moment où leur chef allait me tuer, j'ai récité la formule. La suite, tu la connais Harry...

Le chant des oiseaux ou même l'agitation grandissante au château ne semblaient être perçus par Harry et Ginny. Ils restèrent muets à ce que venait de dire Lily. Ils ne réalisaient pas...  
- Alors, ce rêve, enfin, tout cela est vrai... balbutia Harry en essayant d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.  
- Oui, enfin, je le serais si rien ne change d'ici là...   
- Ca veut dire que, intervint Ginny tout en se retournant vers Harry, que Harry et moi, nous... nous sommes... mariés... et... parents... tes parents...  
- Oui, je suis techniquement votre fille mais je ne peux vous en dire plus, murmura Lily. J'ai déjà trop influencé votre présent. Il peut déjà y en avoir des conséquences pour vous...  
- Mais Sirius, reprit Harry qui essayait de comprendre autre chose... Il est un fantôme? Depuis quand?  
- Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, seulement que tu en sauras plus par toi même dans quelques années si je n'ai pas tout gâché.

- Il n'est pas mort alors... soupira Harry qui semblait plus préoccupé par ce détail que par les autres.

- Tante Hermione? Réalisa Ginny tout haut... Donc Ron et ... Hermione!  
- Surtout ne leur dites pas... s'affola Lily. Ils ne doivent rien savoir c'est très important que le moins de gens possible connaissent leur avenir. Vous n'auriez jamais du connaître le votre d'ailleurs...  
- Je suppose que Dumbledore est au courant? demanda Harry qui semblait tout faire pour éviter le sujet du "Harry et Ginny, mariés, un enfant".  
- Oui, mais là encore... commença à dire Lily tout en replaçant une mèche derrière ses oreilles, mimique héritée de sa mère qui n'échappa pas à Harry.  
- Attend Lily, tu es en train de nous dire que Voldemort a réussi? Que les mangemorts ont pris le pouvoir même sans lui? Lily, j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je dois me battre... Je veux savoir!  
Lily soupira et décida d'en dire un peu plus son histoire. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait sûrement un jour mais quand on a plus rien à perdre, les évènements sont vus d'un autre oeil... Que pouvait-il arriver de pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu? Sa non existence? Pour ce qu'elle avait eu comme enfance... elle ne le souhaiterait pour personne... même pas pour elle...

- Hé bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'après la guerre, quelques mangemorts ont réussi à influencer de nombreux sorciers en Roumanie et autres pays lointains. Lucius Malefoy a repris le flambeau après la mort de Voldemort. La peur étant un facteur rassembleur, ils n'ont pas eu trop de mal à constituer une nouvelle armée. Ils ont pris tous les pays d'assaut et tous les sorciers qui n'adhéraient pas à leurs volontés étaient tués. Quant aux moldus ... ce fut une véritable épuration... D'abord Londres, puis l'Angleterre avant que ce soit un vrai massacre planétaire... rien ne les arrêta. Le peu de sorciers qui restaient, vivaient enfin survivaient dans la crainte et la soumission. Et je suis là pour éviter tout cela.  
- Mais comment, le ministère, les aurors, personne ne les a combattu?  
- Disons que les mangemorts ont commencé par eux ... Ils se sont petit à petit infiltrés au ministère. Un par un, les têtes dirigeantes les rejoignaient ou étaient retrouvées mortes dans des quartiers peu recommandés de Londres. En déstabilisant le pouvoir, le ministère tomba et se fut l'anarchie. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des aurors et la population n'eut plus aucune défense... L'ordre du phénix, soit vous, était l'unique ligne de résistance... Tout s'est accéléré ce fameux jour où... où vous avez disparu tous les deux... murmura t-elle... Maintenant je dois faire en sorte que cela change.  
- Nous t'aiderons Lily, répondit Harry.  
- Non, c'est à moi seule de faire ça... à moi seule. Profitez de cette année d'école. Vivez à fond chaque moment présent. C'est ma mission, tu as la tienne et tu dois la mener à bien.  
- Tu crois sincèrement que je ne vais rien faire pour empêcher ça?  
- Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas changer les choses, et je maîtrise la situation de toute façon.  
- C'est à dire? S'étonna Harry légèrement frustré d'être évincé par sa propre fille.  
- Malefoy est la solution... finit par dire Lily. Tout va dépendre de lui.


	12. L'affaire Malefoy

-1**Chapitre 12: L'affaire Malefoy** écrit le 16/08/2005

Harry n'en revenait pas. Le destin du monde futur reposait uniquement sur son ennemi de toujours, le fils de celui qui était apparemment son assassin et celui de sa femme. Ah non, ça il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. S'était trop fort pour lui.  
- MALEFOY ? QUOI DRAGO MALEFOY ? Hurla Harry  
- Calme-toi Harry... murmura sa voisine.  
- Non Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il a encore avoir avec ça, Malefoy?

Lily hésita encore à dire un peu plus mais au point où elle en était ça ne pouvait pas faire de différence, pensa t-elle.

- Disons que Malefoy est la clef qui va faire basculer les choses.  
- J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire, mais vraiment du mal, pesta t-il en interrompant Lily.  
- Laisse la finir Harry!  
- Malefoy n'est certes pas très fiable à votre époque Seulement, après de nombreuses erreurs dont une qu'il regrettera toute sa vie, il se retournera contre les mangemorts. Et par la suite, il deviendra même ton bras droit.

En entendant ça, Harry fut choqué.  
- QUOI. MALEFOY. MON BRAS DROIT ? MEME PAS UNE MINUTE ! TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS!  
- Harry, arrête voyons, essaya de tempérer Ginny alors que malgré la situation et les révélations, elle s'amusa de la réaction d'Harry... il était mignon quand il se mettait en colère.  
- Je dois l'empêcher de faire cette chose et le convaincre d'être avec nous au plus vite. Le convaincre de trahir son père.  
- Et comment vas-tu t(y prendre?  
- Hé bien, ... en allant au bal avec lui pour commencer.

Cette réponse le mit hors de lui. Le regard que Lily avait à ce moment là le dégoûtait. Le Serpentard semblait avoir une tel importance pour elle, sa propre fille finalement, qu'il en avait envie de vomir. Et ce qui le révoltait plus que tout, était qu'il puisse la toucher et l'avoir pour cavalière au bal, devant tout le monde.  
- NON ! NON NON ET NON ! PAS MOYEN ! APRES TOUT, JE SUIS TON PERE ET DE CE FAIT JE TE L'INTERDIS. MA FILLE NE S'AFFICHERA PAS AVEC MALEFOY DEVANT TOUT POUDLARD.  
- Techniquement, elle n'est pas encore ta fille, rétorqua Ginny légèrement furieuse de le voir réagir ainsi alors qu'elle même luttait contre la tyrannie masculine de son père et ses frères. Elle est en droit de faire ce qui lui plait, et puis comme tu le dis toi-même, elle est ta fille et apparemment elle en a aussi ton caractère... avec un point d'honneur à toujours désobéir aux ordres.  
Lily sourit à sa mère mais Harry s'emporta encore plus.

- NON! C'EST PAS NEGOCIABLE ! TROUVE UNE AUTRE SOLUTION! TU N'IRAS PAS AU BAL AVEC LA FOUINE!  
- Laisse là donc Harry, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, j'en suis sur! Argumenta Ginny.  
- AH! TU PRENDS DEJA LE PARTIE DE TA FILLE CONTRE MOI? BAH ELLE EST BELLE MON EPOUSE!  
- Techniquement...  
- JE SAIS QUE TU N'ES PAS ENCORE MON EPOUSE! ET BIEN QUAND JE VOIS CA, CA ME DONNE PAS DU TOUT ENVIE QUE TU LE SOIS, TU VOIS!  
- QUI TE DIT QUE J'EN AI ENVIE DE TOUTE MANIERE! TU N'ES PAS SI DESIRABLE QUE CA POTTER! ET SI ELLE A ENVIE D'Y ALLER AVEC MALEFOY, ELLE A LE CONSENTEMENT DE SA MERE!  
Même si les voir se disputer avait de quoi l'inquiéter, Lily sourit à la situation. Elle savait que se n'était pas grave. Elle se souvenait de certaine soirée avec ses parents assez houleuse et se rappelait que sa mère avait la réputation d'avoir un sacré caractère.  
- QU'EST CE QUI TE FAIT RIRE TOI? S'indigna Harry.  
- Vous êtes mignon c'est tout, c'est pas donné à tout le monde de voir ses parents... heu... bah ... non, rien, je suis désolée dit finalement Lily pensant qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir sur leur histoire d'amour.  
- Allez calme-toi Harry, rappel toi pourquoi elle fait ça, si Malefoy peut sauver le monde magique et moldus, ça vaut bien une soirée, un bal ou éventuellement un baiser.  
Harry allait encore hurler en entendant le mot "baiser" mais Ginny mis un doigt sur sa bouche et lui sourit. Il ne s'agit plus de querelles entre enfants Harry, il s'agit d'éviter une guerre meurtrière. Elle a prit de grand risque pour venir jusqu'à nous et pour ça, on doit la laisser aller au bout de ce qu'elle s'est fixer.

Les paroles de Ginny furent un choc pour Harry. Il ne reconnaissait pas la petite soeur de Ron. Elle parlait avec tant d'assurance que ça le troublait. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire, rien répliquer. Elle avait gagner sans lui laisser une seul chance de se battre. Le pouvoir et l'ascendance qu'elle venait d'avoir sur lui provoqua un frisson à Harry. Il sut au fond de lui que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle aurait le dernier mot avec lui. Et s'était bien la seule à y arriver. Pourquoi... Voilà ce que se demanda Harry alors que Ginny reprenait son explication.

- Harry c'est pour la bonne cause. Tout se passera bien? J'en suis sur. Allez allons en cours, la journée va être longue et ce soir, il y a le bal. Harry je t'attendrais à 20H00 dans le hall et ne soit pas en retard s'il te plait. Lily rentrons déjeuner, ça nous fera du bien, nous allons parler de ce que tu vas mettre ce soir, Tu as quelques chose à te mettre?

Harry les entendit parler chiffon jusqu'au château. Il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il repensait à toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Il soupira profondément et avant de les quitter il posa une dernière question.

- Et pour Ron et Hermione? Pas que je saches pas garder un secret, bien au contraire, mais Hermione a toujours le don de mettre le doigt dessus à un moment ou à un autre.  
- Tu peux éventuellement leur dire qui je suis pour vous et pourquoi je suis là mais, pas un mot sur eux et pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je compte sur vous. J'en ai déjà trop dit...

Lily avait confiance en Ron et Hermione, elle avait gardé tellement de bon souvenir d'eux pendant son enfance. Ils étaient son oncle et sa tante préféré et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à jouer avec leur fille aînée. Elle se souvenait très bien de son prénom tellement peu commun... Emily-Jane... Son coeur était brisée le jour où ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'il n'était plus possible d'aller chez eux parce qu'ils avaient rejoint sa grand-mère et Merlin. Quelle ironie du sort, pensa t-elle, elle allait au bal avec le fils de celle qui avait tant fait de mal à sa famille.

Harry retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune et une fois vidé de tous les autres Gryffondor, il leur expliqua l'entretien de ce matin là avec Lily et Ginny. La réaction de Ron fut prévisible.  
- QUOI ? hurla le roux en tenant son ventre qui était presque à rendre tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité pendant le petit déjeuner ... TA FILLE ?  
- Chuuuutttt Ron, dit Hermione... Mais tu es sur Harry?  
- Oui, de toute façon, quand on y regarde bien,Ginny et moi on peut pas la renier... elle a mes yeux et elle est vraiment...  
- Rousse, ajouta Ron, Rousse parce que c'est une Weasley... et dire que j'ai eu des pensées ... ahhh c'est ma nièce nom d'un troll, c'est dégoûtant rien que d'y penser!  
- Et elle va vraiment y aller avec Malefoy? Demanda Hermione surprise.  
- Apparemment... je te jure qu'il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal et surtout à garder ses mains en évidence... sinon...  
- Sinon, je lui règle son compte, continua Ron... On ne touche pas à une Weasley, que ce soit ma soeur ou ma nièce, s'est une question d'honneur!  
- Comme dirait Ginny, techniquement c'est une Potter Ron, ajouta Harry en pensant au sourire de Ginny quand elle lui disait la même remarque tout à l'heure...  
- Ouai, peut-être. Mais elle est rousse, et les roux, c'est des Weasley, c'est prioritaire sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
- Mais c'est ma fille Ron, soupira Harry pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison.  
- Non pas encore... rétorqua t-il avec force avant de réaliser l'importance de ses propres paroles. Pas encore hein? Tu n'as pas touché à ma sœur, toi? Et puis depuis quand tu t'intéresse à elle d'abord? Elle est trop jeune pour toi, laisse la donc tranquille!  
- A mon avis, tu perds ton temps Ron, sinon Lily ne serait pas là pour en témoigner, affirma Hermione sous le regard noir de l'un et gêné de l'autre.  
Mais Harry était ravi de voir qu'une fois encore Hermione lui sauvait la mise. Ron capitulait et la discussion était close à son grand soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'à aller en cours et attendre le soir.

Ginny et lui... Ce soir... Le bal... Ginny et lui... Tout se bousculait dans sa tête durant la journée. Et celle-ci lui parut très longue de ce fait.  
Lorsqu'il se prépara dans sa chambre, une certaine nervosité l'empêchait de nouer son nœud papillon et c'est Hermione qui arrangea le tout finalement . Harry était très élégant et Hermione ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. Il se sentait prêt et descendit le premier laissant ainsi Hermione et Ron en pleine discussion.


	13. Juste une danse

-1**Chapitre : Juste une danse!** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall d'entrée, Harry aperçut les deux plus belles femmes de Poudlard à ses yeux, sa future femme et sa future fille. Sur le moment, il se sentit vraiment chanceux puis il se souvint que Malefoy allait bientôt lui en voler une. Et là, l'euphorie s'en vola tout de suite. Ce nom de famille lui faisait bouillir son sang et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lancerait un sort pour que tous les Malefoy ne puissent pas s'approcher d'eux à moins de cent mètres. Il respira en essayant de se faire une raison au fait qu'il ne pouvait, encore, rien faire et s'approcha de Ginny et Lily et se saluèrent.

Ginny portait une robe de mousseline, très fluide, avec de très fines bretelles, toute de bleu nuit vêtue. Elle était plus que séduisante, et tous les garçons présents dans le hall l'avaient remarquée. Harry eu une pointe de jalousie et piqua Ginny sur sa tenue  
- Tu n'aurais pas un gilet ou une robe un peu plus, un peu moins... bref...,balbutia t-il avant de se sentir idiot et voyant que Ginny était déçue par cette remarque il reprit. Excuse-moi Ginny mais tu es tellement magnifique que tous les garçons te regardent et c'est vraiment désagréable. Regarde celui-là, il en bave... S'est dégoûtant!  
Lily et Ginny se mirent à rire.  
- Allez viens, Harry... allons danser, à tout à l'heure Lily et bonne soirée!  
- Et fait attention à toi, si jamais tu as un problème, appelle-nous! S'écria Harry entraîné de force par sa cavalière vers la grande salle.  
Harry aurait voulu avoir le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait en matière de recommandation afin qu'elle puisse se défendre contre Malefoy au cas où, mais Ginny l'avait déjà conduit en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Il se sentit piégé surtout que lui et la danse... ils étaient deux... voir trois pour ne pas dire quatre ou encore cinq.  
- Mais j'ai pas fini Ginny! Je devais lui dire plein de choses pour qu'elle fasse attention à Malefoy.  
- Laisses-la donc Harry et profites de la soirée. Il ne fera rien devant tout ce monde Harry. Allez, pour une fois, amuses-toi sans penser au reste!  
- Comment veut-tu que j'y arrive! L'idée même que Malefoy la touche m'énerve. D'ailleurs allons plus par la droite, comme ça je pourrais mieux la surveiller et je pourrais être plus réactif si jamais il se passait quelques chose.  
- Mais Harry... protesta la Gryffondor  
Ginny n'avait pas fini de parler qu'Harry la tirait à son tour par le bras vers les tables de droites, la où se trouvait Drago et Lily déjà enlacé. Ginny voyait déjà sa soirée romantique partir en fumée et commença à déprimer. Ne faisant même pas attention à la musique et encore moins à sa partenaire qu'il malmenait pour toujours avoir un oeil sur l'autre couple, il se permettait en plus de commenter la scène au cas où Ginny ne serait qu'une pauvre idiote aveugle.  
- Regarde, il lui prend la main... Je te jure, s'il l'embrasse, il va m'entendre!  
Ce petit manège continuait sans relâche. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour Harry et il n'avait même pas remarqué la façon dont Ron et Hermione dansait. Un peu maladroit et surtout mal à l'aise, Ron se tenait presque à un mètre de sa partenaire. S'il avait pu éviter de la toucher il l'aurait fait. Mais ce qui désespérait surtout Hermione s'était sa façon d'éviter son regard. Trop fier à ce moment là, elle se retenue de pleurer et prétexta un mal au pied pour aller s'asseoir à leur table. Ron en fut soulagé et montra à Hermione l'attitude d'Harry avec sa soeur.

- Ils ne dansent pas un peu trop près l'un de l'autre? Demanda Harry en essayant de calculer le nombre de centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux robes.  
- Eux au moins, ils dansent, pesta Ginny tout en sachant qu'Harry ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.  
- Et là, il fait quoi, là? Il est en train de lui dire quelques chose à l'oreille... Et! Ils s'en vont où comme ça... Ah non! Je vais pas le laisser faire ! Allez viens Ginny, on les suit!  
Mais Ginny ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle en avait marre... Elle était en train de passer la pire soirée de sa vie alors qu'elle aurait du être la meilleure. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ca en était trop pour elle. Même si Lily était théoriquement sa fille, à ce moment là, elle en était totalement jalouse.

- VAS-Y SI TU LE SOUHAITES. MOI JE RENTRE!  
- Mais Ginny? S'étonna Harry qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans la grande, la regardait.  
- DE TOUTE FACON IL N'Y EN A QUE POUR LILY... LILY FAIT CECI... LILY FAIT CELA... VA DONC EFFECTIVEMENT LA REJOINDRE TA LILY! JE PASSERAIS UNE MEILLEURE FIN DE SOIREE SEUL QU'AVEC TOI TOUJOURS EN TRAIN DE L'EPIER!

Ginny se détacha d'Harry et partit en colère en direction de la sortie. Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça et regarda en direction de Ron et Hermione tout en haussant les épaules. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent de lui. Ron croisait les doigts et se retint fortement de lui dire sa façon de penser sur son comportement avec sa soeur.  
- Cour après elle, lança Hermione.  
- Mais je dois surveiller Lily! Protesta Harry. Elle est partie avec Malefoy et je suis sur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup!  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry! J'espère que tu es conscient du mal que tu viens de faire à Ginny qui était si heureuse de passer une soirée avec toi. Depuis le temps qu'elle m'en parle de ce bal, elle avait refusé toutes les propositions espérant que tu le lui demande!  
- Hé merde, soupira Harry qui comprit son erreur... Ron, Hermione, vous pouvez aller voir si tout se passe bien pour Lily?  
- Bien sur! Un Weasley veille toujours sur un Weasley... sourit Ron.  
- Potter, Ron ! Potter! Lança Harry avant d'être hors d'atteinte sans faire attention aux autres de la salle.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait afin de rejoindre Ginny. Couloir après couloir, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui avant d'entendre un cri. Sans vraiment reconnaître la voix, il savait que s'était Ginny. Elle avait un problème et il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Il se mit alors à courir encore plus vite.  
En arrivant quasiment devant la grosse dame, il vit avec horreur Lucius Malefoy avec Ginny étendue dans ses bras.  
Lucius fait un sourire narquois et transplana.

Harry resta planté là... horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir... Ginny... Sa Ginny... Il se refusa de la croire morte, sinon pourquoi Malefoy père l'aurait prise dans ses bras... Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy... Encore lui... Mais comment et pourquoi? Surtout où l'avait-il emmenée?

Harry se laissa tomber à terre, à bout de force. S'est à ce moment là que Ron et Hermione apparurent légèrement joyeux. Leurs sourire disparurent tout de suite.

- Ma soeur n'a pas voulu te pardonner? Demanda Ron avec presque une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix.

- Ron, dis pas de bêtises, tu vois pas que s'est plus grave que ça?

- Oh ça va hein... Je ne peux pas tout deviner... moi!

- Harry que se passe t-il? Demanda la Gryffondor accroupie à côté de lui.

- Ginny... elle est... elle a été...

- QUOI GINNY? Hurla Ron qui cette fois-ci était vraiment inquiet pour sa tout petite soeur dont il était responsable.

- Lucius Malefoy vient juste de l'enlever...

- Quoi? Mais s'est pas possible! S'indigna Hermione... Comment aurait-il fait pour venir à Poudlard alors qu'il est à Azkaban? Harry tu es sur?

- TU ME PRENDS POUR UN MENTEUR? Hurla Harry

- Non, mais...

- Et Lily? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle?

- Et bien... Ils ne faisaient que discuter et Hermione a dit que... balbutia Ron honteux

- Je lui ai dit qu'elle était bien assez grande pour se débrouiller et que si j'étais à sa place, je n'apprécierais pas qu'on m'espionne de la sorte!

- MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE! SI LUCIUS VIENT DE ME PRENDRE GINNY, DRAGO VA S'OCCUPER DE LILY! CE BAL ETAIT UN PIEGE ET JE SUIS TOMBE DEDANS COMME UN DEBUTANT!

- Harry, arrête de dramatiser s'il te plait. Si Lucius s'était échapper d'Azkaban, nous l'aurions su, et puis Poudlard n'est pas non plus sans surveillance. Je suis par contre d'accord avec toi pour aller voir Lily. On aura besoin de son aide pour trouver Ginny... et peut-être même celle de Malefoy fils qui doit savoir où elle se trouve.


	14. Histoire de confiance

**Chapitre 14 : Histoire de confiance** écrit le 24/02/2006

Lily vit Drago s'avancer vers elle. Sirius le lui avait dépeint comme un homme arrogant, prétentieux, peu chaleureux et d'une beauté banale mais Lily pensa tout le contraire en le voyant. Il la salua très poliment en homme parfaitement bien élevé et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Bien qu'en mission, elle apprécia le moment présent avec Malefoy. Elle savait bien que son père en avait des haut-le-cœur mais dans son futur à elle, Drago était devenu son lieutenant le plus fidèle après Ron, alors quelque part, il ne devait pas être si noir et inaccessible. Même à cette période de sa vie, il devait déjà cacher au fond de lui la petite graine de héro qu'il était finalement. Il fallait juste qu'elle la trouve et l'exploite.  
Drago la conduit directement au centre de la salle après quelques salutations à des connaissances et ils dansèrent tranquillement, pour ne pas dire langoureusement. Il remarqua toutefois que Lily était songeuse et pensa qu'il avait peut-être fait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait alors qu'il avait la réputation d'être un excellent danseur.   
- Est-ce que ça va?  
- Oui, tout est parfait, je te remercie, répondit Lily.  
- Tu as l'air ailleurs...  
- Je me prenais à rêver d'avenir...  
- D'avenir? Quel genre d'avenir ?  
- Du mien, du notre mais surtout du tien... dans quelques années...  
Drago fut flatté de faire autant d'effet à la jeune fille mais ses réponses piquèrent sa curiosité en même temps.  
- Et que vois-tu pour moi? Dit-il avec un rire d'amusement si inhabituel pour un Malefoy qu'il se corrigea très vite.  
- Hé bien, je te vois comme un grand lieutenant, très fidèle à ton leader, je te vois comme quelqu'un de très important pour ce groupe, je te vois lutter pour tes convictions et ça te rend très séduisant, laissa échapper Lily tout en rougissant d'avoir osé lui dire ça.  
Drago fut tout d'un coup vide de tout expression... comme si quelque part la prédiction avait plus l'air d'une malédiction que d'une bénédiction. Son père était déjà en prison et sa mère avait un drôle de comportement depuis quelques temps. Elle lui envoyait des lettres pour prendre de ses nouvelles presque tous les jours. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Drago soupira. Il se dit qu'il était temps que sa mère coupe le cordon et le laisse grandir. Mais vouloir être un homme ne signifiait pas forcément devenir mangemort. Pourtant c'est ce qui lui pendait au nez, surtout depuis que son père n'était plus là pour jouer de ses influences dans le gratin de la haute société londonienne. Un Malefoy devait vite reprendre le flambeau et le seul héritier qui restait à disposition, c'était lui... Pourtant être le bras droit de Voldemort était le rêve de son père, pas le sien. Il vit que Lily l'observait et Drago dut répondre très vite, il lui soupira donc une banalité.  
- Ah... bien.  
Vu la réaction de Drago, Lily n'insista pas. Ils se laissèrent porter par la musique et se fondirent dans la masse. Ils dansèrent pendant plus d'une heure sans vraiment s'arrêter puis Malefoy lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.  
- Potter nous fixe. Il n'arrête pas de nous observer depuis que nous sommes entrés, ajouta t-il avant d'avoir une idée. Allez, viens avec moi, ça lui fera les pieds... dit-il tout en pensant que Harry devait être jaloux de lui, ce qui lui plaisait fortement.  
- Oui, de toute façon, je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important Drago.  
Pour une fois qu'on ne l'appelait pas Malefoy... il en fut surpris. Mais encore une fois, les paroles de sa cavalière l'intriguait. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire mis à part des prophéties douteuses.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir où tous les tableaux étaient vides de leurs personnages, plus intéressés par l'évènement de la grande salle que les couloirs vidés de passants.  
- Voilà, ici nous seront mieux pour discuter... s'amusa t-il tout en posant son bras légèrement au dessus de sa partenaire, histoire de la mettre mal à l'aise. Alors Lily, d'où viens-tu? Lança Malefoy avec son sourire malicieux maintenant célèbre à Poudlard.  
- Ah... cette question, on me l'aura posée plus que de nécessaire à mon goût! Répondit Lily très calmement.  
- Allez, quoi, je ne vais pas te manger... bien qu'avec des cheveux aussi magnifiques, tu es particulièrement appétissante, flatta Drago en parfait séducteur qui semblait vouloir bien profiter de sa soirée.  
Lily éclata de rire, voir le second de son père la draguer, c'était plus qu'il n'en faut pour lui déclencher un fou rire et Drago se vexa.  
- Hé bien, je ne pensais pas être comique en te disant ça, j'espérais une autre réaction...  
- Désolée Drago, désolée... répondit t-elle en se calmant. Merci pour le compliment alors...  
Elle reprit son sérieux et se dit qu'elle devait maintenant lui parler. Elle respira profondément et se lança.  
- Drago, il faut que je te parle honnêtement, beaucoup de choses ne vont pas te plaire dans ce que je vais te révéler et sache que si je le fais, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment confiance en toi, tout comme mon père l'avait en te faisant son deuxième bras droit au sein de la résistance des sorciers libres.  
Malefoy sursauta... QUOI? Son père? Elle était la fille de Lord Voldemort? Rien que l'idée que le maître puisse avoir une famille le répugnait... Et puis cette fille n'avait rien qui pouvait laisser apparaître sa parenté avec lui. Elle ressemblait plus à une Weasley sans ambition qu'à un futur leader pour les mangemorts.  
- Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps Drago, en venant ici, j'ai sûrement causé ma propre perte et ce temps, je souhaite te le consacrer entièrement.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda Drago qui commençait à perdre le fil de l'histoire.  
- Drago je sais tout. Je suis au courant de ce que tu projettes de faire, ici à Poudlard. Je n'en dirais pas plus mais je suis sûre que tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.  
- Attend, mais de quoi tu parles et que sais-tu exactement? Question Drago qui commençait à croire qu'elle était vraiment la fille cachée du sorcier noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, surtout si elle "savait". Drago se mit sur ses gardes en entendant la suite de ses révélations.  
- Renonce Drago... Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie.  
- Je ne peux pas Lily... Je suis obligé... Il en va de mon honneur et de celui de mon nom...  
- Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est une pure folie. Tout ce que tu connais n'existera plus Drago... Tout va disparaître et ne laisser que désolation.  
- Tu n'en sais rien Lily... C'est peut-être le début d'une nouvelle ère qui sera profitable aux sorciers dignes de ce nom.  
- Drago, soupira Lily. Je viens du futur. J'ai remonté le temps afin d'essayer d'éviter tout cela. Et surtout pour empêcher le massacre que ton père va organiser, lorsqu'il aura pris la suite de Voldemort.  
- Je te demande pardon? S'exclama le Serpentard sous le choc.  
- Drago, murmura t-elle avec une voix plus douce et mélancolique, de terribles choses vont se passer que tu le veuilles ou non. Toi seul a le pouvoir de faire balancer le destin du monde des sorciers d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais sache que dans mon futur, ton père te trahira et tuera la femme que tu aimes pensant qu'elle était ta faiblesse. Après ça, tu as rejoint la résistance menée par Harry...  
- QUOI ? POTTER? JAMAIS! S'indigna Drago. MAIS TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE! ET PUIS QUI ES TU REELLEMENT?  
- Laisse moi finir, soupira t-elle tout en essayant de se retenir de pleurer, s'il te plait...  
Drago, qui devint mal à l'aise à la voir comme ça, et curieux d'en savoir plus sur Potter et son histoire se calma.  
- Harry et toi, vous serez de grands alliés durant la prochaine guerre. Grâce à vos pouvoirs réunis, la résistance a repris du terrain sur les mangemorts. Seulement, d'après ce que je sais, tu te retrouveras à un moment devant ton père, et il te tuera sans l'ombre d'un remord. Puis, tout a basculé. Ce fut le début de la fin de la résistance et je suis la seule survivante de ce monde là. J'ai échappé de très peu à la mort en prononçant un sort de retour en arrière. Je prends de très grands risques Drago en te racontant ça maintenant car tu n'es pas du tout près à l'entendre. Je ne te demande pas de devenir ami avec Harry, vous en seriez incapable l'un comme l'autre, mais tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu renonces à ta mission. Logiquement, la donne devrait être suffisante pour changer le déroulement initial des choses et éviter les massacres.  
- Tu es complètement barge ma pauvre fille... il faut te faire soigner... rétorqua Drago, presque mort de rire à l'écouter parler... encore une bonne blague à raconter aux deux autres idiots.  
- Non, je suis pas folle, Drago. Je suis simplement la fille de celui qui te met le plus en horreur maintenant et le plus en admiration d'ici quelques années...  
- QUOI? POTTER? TU ES LA FUTURE FILLE DE POTTER? Hurla t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Là c'est trop fort... Ironisa le Serpentard.  
- Oui Drago, je suis sa fille. Mais réfléchis à tout ce que je viens de te dire, ne rejette pas tout en bloc. Prends le temps de tout analyser, s'il te plait. J'ai été honnête avec toi au risque de tout perdre et de mourir pour rien. Réfléchis et ne parle de tout ça à personne. Je peux te faire confiance?  
- Quoi? Le dire à personne? Tu rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire là? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire? Tu es bien un Potter alors... aussi idiote que lui!  
- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Drago... J'en suis persuadée... Ton air supérieur ne marche pas avec moi, je sais des choses sur toi qui m'empêchent de te voir tel que tu prétends être.  
- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille pathétique Weaster... enfin Potter... Oh... Je devine que la gourde des Weasley est ta génitrice... C'est Weasmoche qui sera ravi d'apprendre ce que sa soeur fait avec son meilleur ami dans les placards...  
- (Soupire) Drago, tout dépend de toi... Je sais que tu feras le bon choix... Il le faut...  
Drago fut déconcerté par la réaction de sa cavalière. Une telle gentillesse, confiance, force, fragilité et beauté réunis dans une seule et même personne, le troublait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre... Mais lui aussi avait une mission et il aussi avait beaucoup à perdre s'il ne l'accomplissait pas... Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas que son honneur... Il y avait aussi la vie de sa mère. Drago lui lança un regard noir et partit sans rien ajouter... Lily fut déçue...  
- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait une erreur, pensa t-elle tout haut...


	15. Réalité alternée

**Chapitre 15 : Réalité altérée** écrit le 26/02/2006

Lily revenait vers les quartiers de Gryffondor tout en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se voyait déjà responsable du plus grand carnage de tous les temps. Elle commençait à regretter son action un peu trop prématurée. Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa réflexion qu'elle n'entendit pas une personne courir dans sa direction.  
- Lilyyyyy, cria Hermione.  
Lily se retourna et vit une Hermione essoufflée, pliée en deux pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Respire Hermione. Que se passe t-il?  
- Ginny! Lucius Malefoy ! Enlevée !  
- Mais que racontes-tu? Quoi Ginny? Et que vient faire Lucius Malefoy dans cette histoire? Il n'est pas censé être à Azkaban pour le moment?  
Hermione se releva et contrôla sa respiration. Une fois sa voix récupérée, elle lui raconta le drame qui venait de se passer.  
- Quoi? Mais... Mais c'est impossible! Votre Lucius est emprisonné et le mien est mort... Enfin, je pense... Et puis de toute façon, je suis la seule à savoir comment revenir dans le passé, il n'aurait pas pu le faire... répondit Lily avant de réfléchir à une chose. Hermione, il n'est pas possible de transplaner à Poudlard que je sache...  
- Oui, je sais, je l'ai dis à Harry mais il est catégorique. Il l'a vu le faire avec Ginny dans ses bras.  
- Allons retrouver Harry... murmura Lily tout en se disant que les premières conséquences de son erreur venaient d'apparaître.  
De son côté, Harry était dans tous ses états. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi? Se demandait-il en se faisant violence intérieurement. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy avait pris Ginny... Il n'avait aucune raison logique de le faire. Ginny n'était rien à ses yeux mis à part la soeur de son meilleur ami. Voldemort l'avait déjà utilisée par le passé mais uniquement parce qu'elle était jeune et sans défense. Maintenant, elle était plus âgée et il savait sûrement qu'il ne pourrait plus la manipuler aussi facilement. Alors pourquoi? Cette question le harcelait plus qu'il n'était possible. Lucius ne pouvait pas savoir que Ginny était sa future femme à moins de savoir qui était Lily et d'où elle venait. Et s'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, les journaux en auraient fait leurs gros titres. Et d'après son rêve, celui de Lily était mort... de sa main... Mais ce qui le mettait en rage autant que son meilleur ami était l'endroit où le mangemort avait emmené sa Ginny. Harry soupira profondément pendant que Ron parcourait pour la première fois avec autant d'intérêt l'histoire de Poudlard tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe absente. Harry était vraiment inquiet pour Ginny et s'en voulait d'avoir gâché sa soirée. Tout cela n'était que de sa faute. S'il avait fait un minimum attention à elle, rien ne serait arrivé et Ginny serait encore au centre de la grande salle à l'émerveiller de son talent de danseuse.  
- Harry ? Intervint une voix qu'il commençait à reconnaître sans difficulté.  
Il tourna la tête et vit Lily avec un air visiblement coupable comme lui-même pouvait arborer dans ce genre de situation.  
- Je suis désolée, Harry... Je crois que c'est ma faute. J'aurais du écouter Sirius et je n'aurais pas du réciter cette fichue formule... J'ai sûrement modifié quelque chose et de ce fait altéré votre futur.  
- Il n'y a aucune raison Lily... Pour ça, il aurait fallut que quelqu'un de l'autre camp sache qui tu es... argumenta son père avant de voir l'expression d'aveux qui se dessina sur son visage et de se tourner vers Ron. Ils discutaient hein? Et je peux savoir ce que tu as dis à Drago, Lily? Demanda Harry tout en s'énervant.  
- Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de t'emporter comme ça sur Lily. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne lui a pas dis qui elle était, intervint Hermione.  
- Non, laisse Hermione, Harry a raison...  
- Pour une fois que c'est pas elle... murmura Ron.  
- J'ai dis à Drago qui j'étais et ce qu'il allait devenir...  
- MAIS TU ES FOLLE! Hurla Harry provoquant ainsi les protestations des tableaux décorant les murs du couloir où ils se trouvaient.  
- WEASLEY OU PAS... JE TE JURE QUE SI MA SOEUR A DES PROBLEMES, JE T'EN TIENDRAIS POUR RESPONSABLE! S'écria à son tour Ron.  
- Au lieu de nous envoyer la balle... essayons de retrouver Ginny... Et avant tout, il faut prévenir Dumbledore.  
- Il n'est pas là... répondit Harry.  
- QUOI? S'indigna Ron.  
- Non... il s'absente assez souvent en fait...  
- Poudlard est sans sécurité? Demanda Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- La preuve! Répondit Ron... Dumbledore s'en va et Malefoy père se pointe!  
- C'est pas aussi simple, continua Harry, et puis Lucius Malefoy ne serait pas là si Drago n'avait rien su.  
- Ce n'est pas lui Harry, j'en suis sûre! C'est vrai que je lui ai tout révélé mais je lui fais confiance, il ne nous a pas trahis. Je le sais Harry. Et puis comment aurait-il fait pour prévenir son père, le faire échapper alors que je viens tout juste de lui dire qui je suis.  
- Moi, ce que je sais, c'est que Ginny, ta mère, a été enlevée par son père. Alors pense ce que tu veux, moi je vais régler mes comptes avec lui. Et tout de suite!  
- Harry, attend, si ça se trouve, il n'a encore rien dit à son père! Intervint Hermione.  
- Hermione, il faut arrêter tes soirées dans les livres... ton cerveau se brouille avec la poussière, pesta Ron.  
- Ecoutez-moi au lieu de foncer têtes baissées chez Malefoy.  
- On a pas le temps d'entendre tes théories Hermione, ma soeur a été enlevée et il n'y a personne à part nous pour la sauver.  
- RON! HARRY! Je suis sûre que Lucius n'a pas transplané. On ne peut venir à Poudlard par ce moyen de transport. Si Lucius a su apparaître devant toi, Harry, c'est qu'il était déjà à Poudlard avant et il doit y être encore maintenant! Pour moi, il a remonté le temps, tout comme Lily. Et la vraie question est de quel monde, époque ou réalité, peu importe, il vient.  
- Tu perds la tête Hermione!  
- Non, Ron, je crois qu'elle a raison, intervint Harry. Mais ça implique aussi qu'il sache pour la formule et pour toi Lily... Et on en revient à Drago...  
- J'ai confiance en lui Harry...  
- Je suis désolé de voir ta réaction Lily! Pour moi c'est Malefoy qui dira un jour ou l'autre à son père.  
- De toute manière, même si tu l'empêches de parler Harry, ça ne nous rendra pas Ginny par enchantement!  
- Hein?  
- Harry, chaque changement que nous pouvons faire entraîne des réalités multiples. Quoiqu'il se soit passé pour que Lucius ait su, je suis sûre qu'on peut avoir confiance à Drago.  
Harry ne voulait pas entendre les explications de sa fille. Il partit à la recherche de Malefoy, près à le défier en duel et à lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Seulement Drago était revenu sur ses pas pour poser d'autres questions à Lily et de ce fait, il avait tout entendu dans le coin du couloir perpendiculaire à celui où ils se trouvaient.  
- Pourquoi me fais-tu autant confiance? demanda t-il alors qu'Harry pointait sa baguette sur lui. Pourquoi prends-tu ma défense alors que tu es apparemment sa fille, ajouta t-il en regardant Harry avec dégoût.  
- Parce qu'Harry te fera une confiance aveugle dans ma réalité, répondit Lily avec un léger sourire. Je sais que je peux me fier à lui et par conséquence à toi. Maintenant Drago, tu es le seul à pouvoir nous aider à retrouver Ginny...  
Lily le regardait droit dans les yeux avec la douceur la plus pure que Drago avait eu l'occasion de voir. Elle le fixait sans avoir une pointe de crainte ou de préjugés. Elle voyait l'homme qu'il ignorait lui-même. Son regard l'hypnotisait comme personne ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.   
- C'est d'accord...  
- Nous devrions attendre demain matin et le retour de Dumbledore.  
- JE NE VAIS PAS LAISSER MA SOEUR AVEC CE MANGEMORT! Hurla Ron.  
- Mais je t'en prie Weasley... Ne te gêne pas! Ca fera un roux de moins sur cette terre!  
- Répète ça Malefoy? Menaça Harry en plaçant sa baguette sur le cou du Serpentard.  
- Tout le monde se calme ! Malefoy a raison, affirma Hermione alors que Drago narguait Ron de l'oeil. Nous allons laisser un mot au professeur Dumbledore et on se donne rendez-vous devant la statue demain matin à sept heure pile.


	16. Le combat

**Chapitre 16 : Le combat** écrit le 02/03/2006  
Après une bonne heure à se retourner dans son lit, Lily avait fini par avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve. L'idée même de ce que pouvait subir sa mère biologique à cette heure-là lui retournait l'estomac. Mais Hermione et Drago avaient raison. Il était tard, ils n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme à cause du bal et Dumbledore n'était pas là. Après tout c'était le bal à Poudlard, et tous les sorciers présents garantissaient une sécurité suffisante à ses yeux pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Ce qui avait surpris Lily était que Harry le sache, mais l'explication lui parut tout à fait sincère et plausible.  
Lily se réveilla vers six heures suite aux différents bruits de placards que les autres filles de son dortoir faisaient pour réunir leurs affaires et faire leurs malles. En ce lendemain de bal, tous les élèves se préparaient à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances, dans deux jours Poudlard serait désert. Pour notre petit groupe, il n'était pas question de penser aux vacances... Ginny était prisonnière de Lucius Malefoy, et il était hors de question de partir sans elle. Etant donné que Lily n'avait nulle part où aller, Poudlard était devenu son unique refuge.

Il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures lorsque Dumbledore envoya une missive via les elfes de maison à Harry, Ron puis Hermione et Lily. Celle-ci traîna légèrement pour se préparer si bien qu'Harry, impatient, lui demanda de les rejoindre directement. Les Gryffondors discutèrent avec Dumbledore de l'enlèvement de la dernière des Weasley. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte du bureau et Lily apparut enfin, mais pas seule... Elle était accompagnée de Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard était perturbé par la dualité de la situation. Lui aussi avait une mission, mais moins honorable que celle de retrouver Ginny. Il se trouvait devant le directeur et une boule assez lourde et imposante lui broyait le bas de son ventre. Sur le moment, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repartir en courant et de maudire cette rouquine qui avait autant d'influence sur lui. Mais Drago avait donné sa parole et en bon Malefoy digne de ce nom, il devait la tenir. Il regarda Lily du coin de l'oeil et récita dans sa tête toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables pour l'avoir en quelques sortes pris à son propre piège. Il décida de retrouver Ginny avec eux et après, basta! Il retournerait à ses occupations et il ne voudrait plus entendre parler de cette Gryffondor de malheur!  
Son regard fut ensuite attiré par les paroles d'un autre qu'il détestait encore plus. Son regard se noircit et sa main resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette dans sa poche.  
- Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Bon, on y va où on attend qu'on retrouve le corps de Ginny? Détonna Harry furieux.  
- Je te demande de garder ton calme Harry. Il va nous être utile, alors pas la peine de le provoquer, répondit Lily sur la défensive.  
- Je crois que tu as assez fait d'erreurs Lily, laisse-nous maintenant régler ça, à notre manière et SANS MALEFOY!Rétorqua Harry.  
- Je te rappelle que si Ginny n'est pas retrouvée à temps ou s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je n'existerais pas Harry, elle est ma mère et je n'ai pas l'intention de provoquer moi-même sa mort!  
- Dans ta réalité, ici, tu n'es pas née, tu n'es pas prête de l'être et... Harry allait s'emporter comme à son habitude et dire des mots qu'il allait sûrement regretter quand Drago les interrompit.  
- Lily a certes pris beaucoup de la beauté de sa mère, Morgane sait que ça me tue de dire ça d'ailleurs, mais elle a aussi bien hérité du sale caractère de son père... indéniable... Bon, vous voulez attendre que mon père vous envoie les restes de Ginny par hibou ou on s'y met maintenant pour la retrouver?  
Harry fut surpris de sa réaction. Malefoy, prêt à les aider? Pourquoi? Il croisa donc les bras et se retourna vers son directeur.

Dumbledore reprit sa réflexion et se questionna tout haut.  
- Si Lucius a su partir en arrière, il n'est pas dit qu'il ait su retourner dans son futur surtout qu'une fois modifié, on ne peut pas retourner dans sa propre réalité... Et il n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu transplaner très loin avec Ginny et surtout hors du château...  
- Si mon père vient du futur, il a peut-être trouvé une parade à ce problème, répondit Drago avec une pointe d'arrogance.  
- Ou bien, il ne se cache pas très loin... Pré-au-lard via un passage secret?  
- Non, Hermione, avec tous les aurors présents, ils auraient été remarqués très facilement.  
- Il y a de forte chance que mon "futur" paternel ne sache pas ce détail...  
- La dernière fois qu'elle a disparu, elle a été moins chiante à retrouver, répliqua doucement Ron pensant ne pas être entendu.  
- Forcément! S'exclama soudainement Harry.  
- Oui, il y a de forte chance, ajouta Drago en saisissant exactement ce à quoi le héro de service pensait. Il connaît cette chambre. Il est possible de transplaner dans l'enceinte même du château. Il n'y a que là où il aurait pu aller en toute tranquillité...  
- Astucieux... murmura Dumbledore tout en tripotant sa barbe. Merci Monsieur Malefoy... ajouta t-il en direction du Serpentard qui se maudissait presque d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule pour une fois.

Menée par Dumbledore, la surprenante équipe se dirigea en courant en direction des toilettes des filles, occupées par Mimi Geignarde la plupart du temps. Ils ouvrirent le passage secret des lavabos et traversèrent ensuite le tunnel puis les grottes pour arriver enfin devant la porte circulaire. Dumbledore l'ouvrit délicatement sur la vision de la tête de serpent. Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit Lucius rire d'une manière démoniaque tout en regardant une Ginny allongée au sol.  
Dumbledore fit un geste pour signifier l'importance d'une discrétion absolue. Harry dégaina sa baguette devant lui et répondit au professeur d'un signe de la tête. Il était prêt. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Drago fut mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il préféra reculer un peu et de ne pas participer au combat. Après tout, il avait fait sa part du contrat et le reste ne le concernait en rien. Il avait tenu parole et maintenant, ce n'était plus son problème. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque son père prit enfin la parole. Il avait déjà du mal avec un... deux comme lui était un vrai cauchemar pour cet adolescent de 16 ans.

- Ah... chère Miss Weasley, enfin réveillée à ce que je vois... je croyais avoir fini le travail plus tôt que prévu. J'avoue que j'aurais été déçu... La torture est bien plus amusante que l'exécution sommaire...   
Ginny cherchait sa baguette mais naturellement Lucius le lui avait retirée. Elle tâtonnait le sol humide de ses mains pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui aurait été utile à sa défense tout en scrutant les environs avec un regard terrifié.  
- Ne cherchez pas Miss! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je vous aurais laissée votre baguette et par la même occasion votre unique moyen de défense ou même d'évasion!  
- Harry va vous retrouver et je ne donne pas cher de votre peau!  
- Oh... Votre cher Harry ne peut rien contre moi... mais je tiens quand même à vous remercier...  
- Quoi?  
- Oui, c'est grâce à vous et à l'amour que Potter vous portera que nous avons pu gagner la guerre!  
- Alors pourquoi m'enlevez-vous puisque de toute façon vous allez gagner?  
- Parce que votre mort l'anéantira... Vous enlevez maintenant nous fera juste gagner du temps... Un précieux temps...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry. L'idée même que Lucius puisse lui faire du mal devant lui ou qu'il ose l'utiliser comme appât était insupportable à ses yeux. Il n'attendit pas le feu vert du professeur Dumbledore et s'avança à découvert.  
- Expelliarmus! S'écria le survivant en direction de Lucius Malefoy.  
Celui-ci sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et se dépêcha de la récupérer. Bien qu'il soit seul face à quatre ados déchaînés menés par le sorcier réputé comme le plus fort de ce siècle, Lucius prit l'avantage. Il lançait des nouveaux sorts plus noirs les uns que les autres et seule Lily en connaissait apparemment les parades. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était la seule capable de le combattre et s'avança davantage. Un duel fit rage entre les deux combattants et Harry n'insista pas lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait également d'un règlement de comptes nécessaire pour Lily. Lucius la projeta toutefois en arrière avec force et elle arriva juste à côté de Drago.  
Ce dernier hésita avant de lui proposer son bras. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et lui demanda doucement de ne pas y aller, que c'était pas leur combat, ni à l'un ni à l'autre...  
- Tu te trompes Drago, c'est là que tout commence! Répondit-elle avant d'y retourner.  
Lily s'avança vers Lucius et hurla à Harry d'emmener Ginny plus loin. Dumbledore légèrement essoufflé et blessé conseilla à Ron et Hermione de prévenir l'infirmerie de leur arrivée et de préparer les nombreuses potions qui serviront à les soigner de toutes les blessures possibles dues au combat. Tous obéirent sans vraiment discuter tellement Lily était sur d'elle.  
Tout comme Drago, ils eurent du mal à quitter le combat des yeux. Ils furent tous étonnés de voir avec quelle dextérité Lily se battait face à Lucius. Elle avait de grands pouvoirs, sûrement dus à une vie entière vouée à se défendre face aux mangemorts. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lily prit enfin le dessus sur Lucius et l'eut à sa merci. En pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé et au rêve qu'elle avait fait, elle n'hésita pas une minute. La rage lui monta jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles et c'est avec force qu'elle prononça les deux mots interdits qui terrassèrent l'assassin de ses parents, Lucius Malefoy.  
Les yeux grands ouverts face à se qui venait de se passer, Drago en fut choqué... Elle avait tué son père... Un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Il était à la fois furieux et soulagé. Il s'avança vers Lily et son père. Lily croisa son regard et, à bout de force, submergée par le trop plein d'émotion, elle lui murmura un timide pardon et s'évanouit.  
Pendant ce temps Harry, avec Ginny dans ses bras, Ron et Hermione remontaient les couloirs, Dumbledore, qui les suivait de loin, se retourna au niveau de la porte et regarda Drago prendre la Gryffondor tendrement dans ses bras. Il sourit tout en tournicotant sa longue barbe avant de reprendre son chemin.


	17. Un sourire nouveau

**Chapitre 17 : Un sourire nouveau** écrit le 03/03/2006

Harry raccompagna Ginny saine et sauve à l'infirmerie en la serrant très fort, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau de sa vie. Il n'osait pas la regarder étant donnée la situation et la proximité de leurs corps. Il la tenait par la taille et le bras de la jeune fille s'accrochait à son épaule. Ginny semblait blessée à la jambe et elle boitait. Bien que la distance était longue, Harry sentait son coeur se serrer à l'approche de l'infirmerie. Il appréciait réellement le contact avec la jolie rousse.  
- Aïe, Harry, tu me fais mal! Murmura Ginny.  
- Quoi? S'étonna Harry en voyant qu'elle était vraiment trop proche de lui. Oh, pardon Ginny, pardon...  
Il essaya de se repositionner et réinstalla sa main sur le frêle corps de son amie. Seulement, encore une fois, Harry ne prit pas conscience de sa force ni de son étreinte.  
- Aïe, Harry... Protesta encore la soeur de Ron.  
- Oh, vraiment pardon, promis, je te touche plus comme ça plus de risque...  
- Oui, cela vaut mieux Harry... répondit Ginny d'un ton las.  
Madame Pomfresh les attendait, suite à l'avertissement de Ron et Hermione, et prit le relais avec la jeune fille. Elle semblait soulagée de voir son élève en vie et que très légèrement blessée. Hermione jouait les aides-soignantes aux ordres de l'infirmière de l'école pendant que Ron reprenait son rôle de frère surprotecteur.  
Ils furent rejoints ensuite par Dumbledore, Lily et Drago. L'état de Lily semblait plus sérieux que Ginny et Pompom fut légèrement furieuse de voir que de tels agissements avaient lieu au sein d'une école. Drago et Harry se regardaient avec distance et aucun des deux garçons ne s'adressèrent la parole tout le temps qu'ils furent dans la salle.  
La journée passa très lentement pour nos héros. Dumbledore avait bien sûr étouffé l'affaire mais il avait autorisé les élèves à rester à l'infirmerie, ne serait-ce que pour se reposer. Drago fut le seul à refuser la proposition du directeur et à la première occasion, il partit.  
Ginny fut autorisée à sortir vers 21h alors que Lily se réveillait à peine. Harry se proposa de la raccompagner dans la salle commune mais Ron protesta.  
- C'est ma soeur... Si quelqu'un doit la ramener jusqu'à son dortoir, c'est à moi de le faire!  
- Ron... murmura Hermione... N'insiste pas...  
- Attends, je fais encore ce que je veux non? T'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma soeur?  
- JE SUIS QUI? Oh mais je suis PERSONNE! Ron! C'est jusque que je suis l'amie d'HARRY et de GINNY et que pour une fois, tu pourrais faire en sorte de ne pas jouer les imbéciles idiots!  
- QUOI? TU PEUX REPETER? Hurla Ron alors que Harry fermait la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Ginny et lui avait profité de l'énième dispute entre Hermione et Ron pour s'en aller discrètement. Ginny avait encore un peu mal et devait boire une infecte potion revitalisante trois fois par jour durant une semaine. Harry se proposa de l'aider à nouveau pour marcher. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame et Harry souleva délicatement Ginny pour l'aider à passer.  
- Je vais me coucher, Harry. Merci pour... commença à dire Ginny... pour tout... Bonne nuit.  
Ginny s'éloigna de lui et commença à grimper les marches qui la conduisaient à son dortoir une par une. Harry, soudainement pris de panique, réagit très violemment contre lui-même. Il la rattrapa comme si cela devenait une habitude chez lui.  
- Ginny, attend s'il te plait.  
- Je suis fatiguée Harry!Murmura Ginny d'une manière assez distante.  
- Ginny...  
Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle la retira aussitôt. Ginny était peut-être presque rétablie physiquement mais le reste était loin d'aller mieux. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Lucius l'avait profondément choquée. Les paroles avaient été dures tellement elles sonnaient vraies à ses oreilles. C'était à cause d'elle que les mangemorts avaient pris le dessus, à cause d'elle si Harry était devenu si faible, à cause d'elle si sa fille avait vécu un enfer... Comment faire comme si tout allait bien après ça... Ginny ne le pouvait pas. Pendant tout ce temps à l'infirmerie, elle était restée quasi muette. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de tout cela et encore moins être toujours celle que l'on sauve. Cela faisait deux fois qu'Harry la sauvait des griffes de la magie noire. Deux fois qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Ginny savait qu'il avait un plus grand destin que de finir héro de demoiselle en détresse.

- Je suis vraiment fatiguée Harry... reprit-elle en reprenant son ascension.  
- Ne me rejette pas s'il te plait, soupira Harry le regard fixé sur les dorures du tapis. J'ai également entendu ce que Lucius t'a dit... Ginny, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse bien au contraire. C'est l'amour de ma mère qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et c'est celui que Sirius avait pour mes parents et pour moi qui lui a permis de tenir toute ses années à Azkaban et d'en sortir. Lily est aussi venue par amour pour ses parents qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de connaître. Et regarde le résultat... Je suis en vie, j'ai connu mon parrain même si ce n'était qu'un bref moment et notre fille a sacrifié son existence dans son monde pour sauver le notre. Alors, si c'est à cause de ça que tu t'éloignes de moi, Ginny, je t'en prie, ne le fait pas... Ne me rejette pas... Ne le laisse pas gagner... Ginny...  
- Je ne veux pas être ton boulet Harry, répondit la Gryffondor tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes suite à cette déclaration plus qu'émouvante pour elle.  
- Au contraire Ginny, tu es ma force... Tu me donnes une raison supplémentaire de me battre, affirma Harry avant de rebaisser à nouveau la tête en direction du tapis vermeille et or. J'ai eu si peur pour toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre. Lucius avait raison juste sur un point... J'ai besoin de toi... Et c'est pour ça que tu es si dangereuse à leurs yeux...

Harry avança d'un pas pour se retrouver juste face à elle. Il la retourna face à lui et caressa son visage. De l'autre main, il l'amena vers lui. Ils s'interrogèrent du regard durant quelques secondes avant qu'Harry prenne son courage à deux mains et ne lui dépose son tout premier baiser.  
Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que Ginny se sente telle une princesse des contes de fées moldus que son père lui avait racontés petite. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes et bien entendu, rien ni personne au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle put sentir une certaine satisfaction d'Harry lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau, l'encourageant dans cette nouvelle aventure à deux. Harry la serra davantage contre lui comme si le contact avec le corps entier de Ginny lui était vital. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour eux. Ils apprenaient à se découvrir et appréciaient chaque baiser, chaque geste tendre et maladroit, chaque sensation que leur procurait ce premier moment d'intimité et de ce fait, ils n'entendirent pas Ron et Hermione entrer à leur tour dans la salle.  
- Faites pas attention à nous, rumina Ron, on ne fait que passer...  
- Bonsoir vous deux et à demain!  
- Bonsoir! Termina Harry  
Ginny et Harry n'en revenaient pas. A force d'y réfléchir, Harry avait imaginé toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables sauf celle-ci. Ron les avait vu, Harry n'en avait aucun doute. Il regarda Ron monter de son côté et vit Hermione faire un clin d'oeil à Ginny.  
- Elle m'étonnera toujours... soupira Harry en regardant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.  
- Il va sûrement quand même en sauter son petit déjeuner...  
- Et Je vais sans doute l'entendre ruminer toute la journée.  
- Il devait s'y attendre quand même, s'il un jour nous devons avoir une fille... Enfin, Lily n'est pas venue au monde grâce à une farce de Fred et George!Rigola Ginny alors qu'Harry arborait deux jolies rougeurs sur ses joues.  
- Je suppose que Ron aurait préféré cette solution là...  
Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa remarque. Le jeune couple repartit à l'exploration des sens. Le doux parfum encore présent en cette fin de journée chez Ginny envoûtait littéralement Harry et ses lèvres n'arrivaient plus à se décoller des siennes. Il la sentit se reculer histoire de reprendre son souffle et Harry se rappela la journée qu'ils avaient eue et une certaine appréhension s'installa en lui.  
- Ginny, je tiens énormément à toi, et de ce fait, je te mets en danger. Je crois que ça tu le sais. Alors, je te demande d'être très prudente à partir de maintenant. J'ai bien l'impression que cette année ne sera pas de tout repos. Et puis tu as tes BUSEs à passer. On ne va pas pouvoir se voir autant qu'on le voudra je pense. Et pour commencer, il va y avoir les vacances de Noël... Tu vas me manquer... soupira t-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu m'enverras des hiboux pendant les vacances?  
Ginny l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Elle essaya de remettre les cheveux d'Harry en ordre, bien que cette bataille là soit à jamais perdue d'avance. Tout en retournant vers les escaliers, Ginny prit une décision.  
- Je vais demander à mes parents de rester ici, avec toi. Je leur dirais que j'ai des recherches à faire pour mes BUSEs et que je veux profiter du calme de la bibliothèque pour m'y mettre dès maintenant. Comme ça, on pourra passer des vacances tranquilles tous les deux, et pour la suite... nous verrons bien le moment venu.  
Harry trouva bien sur l'idée excellente bien qu'il redoutait l'avis de Ron sur ce sujet. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et partirent finalement dormir chacun de leur côté.

Lily était juste derrière le tableau de la grosse dame quand elle entendit les dernières paroles de Ginny... Maintenant que le pire était passé... qu'allait-elle devenir? Comme Dumbledore l'avait si bien dis, elle ne pouvait plus retourner dans son futur... Elle était coincée ici, à cette époque... à Poudlard, et toute seule...  
Elle se ressaisit en pensant qu'au moins ses parents venaient de se mettre ensemble et que si une petite Lily venait à naître dans quelques années, elle aurait sûrement une enfance normale, elle...  
Lily entra dans le dortoir des filles, se coucha et s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fut la première fois depuis plus de 11 ans, depuis la mort de ses parents.


	18. Douces vacances d'hiver

-1**Chapitre 18 : Douces vacances d'hivers** écrit le 16/08/2005

Assis sur un petit muret de la cour intérieure, Harry regardait les derniers élèves partir de Poudlard. Les vacances de Noël avaient toujours eu un goût particulier pour lui car la seule famille qu'il avait était celle qu'il s'était créée lui-même et se composait uniquement d'amis depuis la mort de Sirius. Hermione les avaient longuement embrassés pour leur dire au revoir. Elle serait bien restée mais ses parents lui manquaient énormément et avec la tension qui régnait dans le monde magique, elle voulait profiter d'eux au maximum. La Gryffondor n'avait pas vraiment peur pour eux mais plus pour elle. Ces vacances étaient une sorte d'adieu qu'elle se devait d'accorder aux gens qu'elle aimait. Harry comprenait très bien et la rassura en lui rappelant qu'il ne serait pas seul puisque Ginny resterait avec lui. Détail qui, d'ailleurs, ne plaisait pas vraiment à Ron, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit concernant la relation entre sa soeur et son meilleur ami. Harry et Ginny savaient qu'ils devaient leur tranquillité suite aux bons conseils de leur amie et de son ascendance sur le rouquin. Il avait quand même légèrement protesté et même proposé à Harry de venir lui aussi au Terrier. Ils auraient pu officiellement jouer au Quidditch et Ron aurait pu officieusement surveiller les faits et gestes des deux tourtereaux. Harry déclina gentiment en prétextant devoir rester pour Lily et pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Ils étaient enfin seuls... Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient rentrés maintenant chez eux. Le château semblait irréel si silencieux et vide. Harry trouvait cette atmosphère aussi déprimante qu'enchantante. Le manteau de neige recouvrait l'immense jardin de Poudlard ainsi que la cour intérieure. Harry et Ginny avaient enfin un moment de répit pour parler de ce qui leur était arrivé et de ce qui leur arrivera peut-être. Etre ensemble tout simplement, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres ou du danger qui les menaçait.

Assis au coin du feu de la salle commune, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient tendrement. Harry recoiffait délicatement les cheveux de Ginny derrière ses oreilles tout en la regardant amoureusement.  
- Crois-tu qu'on a pu changer quelque chose? Demanda Ginny  
- Je pense que oui. Maintenant, est-ce que c'est en bien ou en mal... la question reste entière. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça Gin... Je veux profiter entièrement de toi et de ces vacances. Laissons ça pour une fois de côté... J'en ai besoin... S'il te plait...

- Très bien. Comme tu veux...

- Hum... Un Weasley qui se laisse convaincre aussi facilement a une idée derrière la tête... plaisanta Harry.

- Absolument pas! Et puis, c'est pas parce que Ron Weasley est un idiot de première que c'est génétique ! Ou alors c'est uniquement du côté masculin de la famille... Surenchérit Ginny.

- C'est pas impossible en fait, rigola Harry. Je souhaite bon courage à Hermione alors...

- Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais me laisser faire monsieur Potter...

- Je me disais aussi, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

- Harry ! S'indigna la dernière des Weasley

- Je plaisantais mon coeur... mais là aussi, les Weasley ont du mal avec l'humour!

- Oh tu vas me le payer ! Pesta Ginny avant de le chatouiller

- Ginny non! s'il te plait non! Pitié!

- Waoh... Alors là... j'en reviens pas... J'ai un grand avantage sur Tu-sais-qui...

- Ginny... me parle pas de lui s'il te plait...

- En attendant, moi, tu me supplies... humm... j'adore ça...

- Le Choixpeau n'aurait pas hésiter à te mettre dans une autre maison par hasard?

- Non, non... Je suis juste une femme Harry... et nous sommes nées avec ce pouvoir sur vous...

- Mais bien sûr... Remarque, quand je vois comment ta mère gère les hommes de ta famille ou comment Lily manipule Malefoy, je veux bien croire que le côté féminin de ta famille soit particulièrement doué pour arriver à sa fin...

- Tiens en parlant de Lily, je ne l'ai pas vu encore aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait pourtant promis de venir un peu nous voir bien qu'elle veuille nous laisser tranquille.  
- Oui, moi aussi j'aurais aimé passer du temps à trois. J'aimerais bien la connaître un peu mieux. On a qu'à l'attendre ce soir. On lui demandera de manger avec nous demain midi et éventuellement de passer le réveillon ensemble.  
- Très bonne idée... Par contre... Je t'avoue que je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle fait de ses journées...  
- Elle a bien le droit à des vacances, elle aussi, je pense... elle n'a pas dû en avoir beaucoup! Avec ce qu'elle a vécu apparement, ça doit être ses premières. Elle doit vouloir profiter du calme et de la paix environnante...  
- Quand même, elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec nous.  
- Je ne me plains pas d'être seul avec toi Ginny, profitons-en parce que dans quelques jours, nos moments d'intimité se feront plus que rares. Tu as tes examens qui approchent et j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mère sur le dos parce que je t'empêcherais d'étudier tranquillement.  
Ginny acquiesça et se blottit dans les bras de Harry. Elle vivait un pur moment de bonheur avec son Harry. Comment être encore plus heureuse que ça? Ginny ne le savait pas. Elle était bien. Elle était amoureuse.  
- Je t'aime Harry, murmura t-elle, je t'aime énormément et j'ai peur de te perdre... Promets moi que rien ne nous sépara...

Le cœur d'Harry battait de plus en plus vite. Ginny venait de lui dire les trois mots qu'il attendait autant qu'il redoutait : "Je t'aime"... Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se laissa guider par ses émotions. Une nouvelle passion naissait en lui. Ginny n'était plus une enfant mais une jeune femme vraiment désirable. Ses caresses et ses baisers avaient un goût vraiment délicieux et son appétit grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle le laissait la toucher. Il commençait à pouvoir se maîtriser lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras et encore cette fois-ci, il s'écarta légèrement et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi Ginny. Je te jure que je te protègerais autant que je le peux. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi... Je me pardonnerais pas de te faire souffrir. Tu comptes énormément pour moi...  
- Et moi, j'apprendrais à me défendre mieux comme ça tu seras plus rassuré et qui sait, je serais peut-être un de tes "lieutenants" moi aussi, plus tard ! Ajouta t-elle en souriant à cette idée de ne plus être un poids mais un allié pour Harry.  
- Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner des cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal...  
- Ah oui, bonne idée! Mais pas maintenant Harry! On a mieux affaire pour le moment...

Ginny l'embrassa encore et encore,contente de voir qu'Harry partageait ses idées et que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Un rêve de petite fille se réalisait enfin... Elle l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps... Tous les garçons qu'elle avait pu avoir jusqu'à maintenant n'avait jamais pris une quelconque place dans son coeur. Harry le lui avait volé ce fameux jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, sur le quai 9 3/4.

Le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Lily entra se coucher après une très longue journée. Elle trouva ses futurs parents endormis l'un près de l'autre dans le canapé et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand la voix d'Harry l'arrêta.  
- Lily? Attend s'il te plait!  
- Bonsoir, vous avez passé une bonne journée?  
- Oui excellente et toi?  
- Oui très bien, il y a tellement de chose à voir ici, je ne me lasse pas d'arpenter les couloirs. Poudlard est vraiment magique, dans les deux sens du terme, rigola Lily. J'aurais vraiment aimé faire toutes mes études ici... Sirius parait vraiment ennuyeux à côté du château. Et pourtant, c'est pas faute de m'en avoir fait voir de toute les couleurs...

Harry l'écoutait en essayant d'imaginer son parrain en parfait petit professeur mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Puis, il remarqua une trace bizarre dans le cou de Lily.  
- Tu t'es blessé? lui demanda-t-il en montrant la marque du doigt .  
- Heu ... oui, un elfe m'a poursuivi quand je suis allé faire un tour dans les cuisines et je crois bien que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça... répondit Lily gênée.  
- Ah ok... Ah oui, Ginny et moi voulions te demander si on peut se voir demain et manger à trois à midi? Ca aurait été quand même sympa de passer une journée tous ensemble!  
- Heu... Vous êtes sûrs que cela ne vous dérange pas, parce que si c'est uniquement pour que je sois pas seule, je vous rassure sur ce point. La solitude n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, j'ai vécu plus de 11 ans avec un fantôme pas très bavard!  
- Non, non, on a vraiment envie d'être avec toi et te connaître mieux. Bon, et bien, bonne nuit Lily et à demain midi!  
- Bonne nuit... papa... continua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Harry lui répondit avant de retourner vers le canapé. Il réalisa que ce bonheur avec Ginny complété par la présence de Lily, sa future fille, était un trésor inestimable. En fait, c'était même un luxe qu'il commençait à apprécier. Mais allait-il seulement durer?


	19. Escapade secrète

-1**Chapitre 19 : Escapade secrète** écrit le 16/08/2005

Après avoir dis au revoir à Harry, Lily mit la main sur la fameuse marque de son cou et sourit. L'elfe de maison ne l'avait pas raté... Elle lui dirait deux mots le lendemain matin. Elle se coucha en repensant à la journée qu'elle avait eu et avala une potion sans rêve comme elle le faisait régulièrement.

Au petit matin, elle fut seule dans le dortoir, Ginny était sûrement restée dormir dans les bras d'Harry. Elle appréciait de voir le début de l'histoire de ses parents. C'était bien plus romantique que ce que lui avait raconté Sirius. Même si le fantôme lui manquait parfois, elle ne regrettait rien de son geste. Elle avait réussi et maintenant elle repartait à zéro. Elle allait avoir une adolescence des plus communes, une éducation magique plus conventionnelle, des amis et une famille. La vie lui souriait enfin et elle allait en profiter pleinement.  
Une fois douchée et habillée, elle descendit discrètement les escaliers et sortit du quartier rouge et or.

Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner comme à son habitude dans la petite salle de réfectoire allouée aux élèves restant durant les vacances, puis alla se promener dans le parc. L'air vivifiant lui donnait des couleurs vives sur les joues, ce qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprécier le paysage avec la guerre qui avait bercé son enfance. La moindre petite chose futile pour un oeil averti, était merveilleuse pour les siens. Tout était nouveau pour Lily et elle avait soif de tout apprendre, comme le nom des oiseaux qui chantaient en cette saison ou bien ceux des animaux de la forêt interdite que Sirius décrivaient avec tant de passion.

Tout d'un coup elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un lui mit deux mains devant les yeux, la mettant dans le noir le plus total. Lily posa les siennes dessus et comme si elles étaient familières, elle sourit.

- Bonjour, bel inconnu...  
- Comment ça va ce matin? Bien dormi? Répondit le jeune homme  
- Oui, merci! ...

- Je t'ai pas trop manqué?

- Non, pas du tout!

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Lily...

- Bon d'accord, mais alors juste un petit peu, se moqua t-elle tout en se retournant vers lui.

- Un peu?

- Non, beaucoup...

- Je préfère ça...

- Tiens, j'ai rencontré Harry hier soir. Il m'a demandé de manger avec eux ce midi et de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas refuser sinon ils vont se poser des questions. D'ailleurs à l'avenir, évite de me faire ce genre de trucs dans le cou, ajouta t-elle en lui montrant le léger cercle violacé en question. Harry l'a remarqué hier, et j'ai du mettre ça sur le dos d'un pauvre elfe innocent.

- Tu joues déjà les ados rebelles à ce que je vois! C'est papa Harry qui serait ravi de le savoir...

- Dis pas de bêtises, rigola Lily. Sois plus discret c'est tout!

- Tu vas voir si je vais m'arrêter ou pas! S'exclama le garçon en ramassant un peu de neige qu'il moulait dans ses mains.

- Je te préviens que si tu oses, je serais sans pitié!

- Je demande à voir... rétorqua t-il avec un regard séducteur.  
Ils se mirent à se courir l'un après l'autre, se lançant des boules de neiges, puis finalement Lily se fit rattraper par son poursuiveur et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Elle se débattit au début puis y répondit avec tout autant de fougue que son roméo.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce midi? Demanda t-elle tout en réclamant à nouveau ses lèvres.  
- Vas donc avec eux Lily si tu le souhaites, je vais sûrement en profiter pour faire le peu de devoirs que Rogue nous a donné. Et puis, j'ai quelques petites choses sans importance à faire.  
- Pas de bêtises hein? Tu m'as fait une promesse! Et tu sais à quel point ça peut compter pour moi!  
- Mais oui mon cœur, je ferais tout pour ne pas trop te décevoir.  
- Trop?  
- Soit, soupira t-il. "te" décevoir!  
- Je préfère, dit-elle en prenant les mimiques de son compagnon.  
- On a quand même la matinée ensemble?  
- Oui, bien sûr!  
- Alors viens, rentrons. C'est pas que le froid me dérange mais je préférerais t'embrasser plus tranquillement et surtout bien au chaud devant une cheminée!  
Lily sourit et se rendit avec lui au septième étage où se trouvait leur petit coin secret. Il arrivèrent dans un couloir bien précis. Il s'arrêtèrent face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Le garçon la regarda et Lily sourit avant faire trois aller retour rapide en pensant très fort à obtenir un endroit tranquille et douillet pour qu'un couple d'amoureux secret puisse se voir sans être dérangé. Une porte apparut. Lily y entra comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances d'hiver, en excellente compagnie.

Il était presque midi moins dix lorsque la même porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le jeune homme sortit en dernier et ferma la porte qui disparue comme par enchantement.  
Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassant sans vouloir la laisser partir. Bien plus raisonnable que lui, Lily recula légèrement mettant un terme à leur intimité.  
- On se voit demain? Demanda t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude.  
- Oui et comment! Répliqua t-il avec force.  
- Et tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble cette fois-ci?  
- Heu, tu es sûre de vouloir risquer qu'on nous voit?  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'embrasser pendant que je mange, ricana Lily  
- Mais tu as de l'humour en plus? J'aime à croire que c'est moi qui te l'ai appris parce que je vois mal de qui tu as pu l'hériter.

- Hé! Je te permet pas! Pesta la Gryffondor avant qu'il ne l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de le disputer.

- Tiens, n'oublie pas ton écharpe surtout... parce que là...  
- Tu exagères, si jamais Harry voit ça... Je vais devoir lui rendre des comptes!  
- Donc, n'oublie pas ton écharpe!

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir autant de charme monsieur Malefoy... Bon je vais aller rejoindre Ginny et Harry. Et ne m'envoie pas non plus de petits messages volants... Je pourrais pas tous les intercepter à temps, s'exclama t-elle tout en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- C'est sûr que Potter en serait malade s'il savait... murmura Drago Malefoy avec un sourire narquois allant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Il la regarda partir en soupirant puis fit à nouveau des aller retour pour faire apparaître la porte. Il y entra seul après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait.


	20. Père et fille

**Chapitre 20 : Père et fille** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se surprit à constater qu'il se trouvait sur le canapé de la salle commune et que Ginny Weasley, la petite soeur de son meilleur ami et non accessoirement sa petite amie, dormait encore dans ses bras. La lumière du jour lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps de se lever et, délicatement, il lui caressa la joue avec son doigt pour la réveiller tout en douceur. Ginny y répondit par quelques mouvements de tête, montrant qu'elle les appréciait, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. A peine s'étaient-ils souhaité le bonjour traditionnel que Ginny s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chambre et surtout sa salle de bain. Mais Harry lui proposa d'utiliser celle des préfets, vide de toute présence. Ginny connaissait la réputation de cette pièce et la curiosité la poussa à accepter. Ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune une bonne heure et demi plus tard, un peu gênés, certes, mais surtout soulagés que leur relation n'ait pas dérapé alors que tout l'y poussait. Ils sautèrent le petit déjeuner et c'est donc affamés qu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle vers onze heure trente.

Lily rejoignit Harry et Ginny à ce moment là et ils mangèrent ensemble. Les discussions tournaient évidemment autour des évènements précédents et certaines questions restaient toujours sans réponse.  
- Mais tu ne peux plus retourner dans ton futur alors? Il n'y a vraiment aucune solution? Questionna Ginny  
- Non, je suis coincée ici, soupira Lily. Mais de toute façon, rien ne m'attendait là-bas à part une mort certaine et un fantôme déprimant!

- Lily... Comment était Sirius? Demanda timidement Harry qui avait perdu son parrain quelques mois plus tôt.

- Heu... Assez protecteur et je crois qu'avec la guerre il commençait à perdre l'esprit. Parfois je l'entendais parler tout seul à des personnes imaginaires et il passait son temps a essayer de se cogner contre un mur... qu'il traversait à chaque fois. Mais tu sais Harry... Il n'avait déjà pas eu une vie facile et sa vie de mort n'a pas non plus été rose pour lui...

- Je sais... soupira Harry... Il ne te manque pas trop quand même?

- J'ai appris à ne pas vivre avec le passé... Si je suis encore en vie c'est que je me force à avancer devant moi sans me retourner en arrière...

- Je comprend... murmura le Gryffondor.  
- Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Continua Ginny.  
- Je sais pas trop, je pense que je vais finir mes études déjà. Dumbledore a bien voulu que je reste ici et m'a octroyé une bourse d'étude afin de les financer. Il semblerait que j'ai quelques aptitudes et d'après lui, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à devenir auror comme mon père, affirma t-elle avec une pointe de fierté avant de se rendre compte d'une nouvelle erreur due à son défaut de parfois trop parler.  
- Auror? S'exclama Harry plutôt satisfait. Mes nouveaux efforts en potion avec Scrimgeour ne seront pas vains alors... Ah si Rogue savait ça, il en serait vert de rage! Déjà qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement mon admission dans cette matière... Hé bien, la journée s'annonce vraiment belle aujourd'hui.

- J'aurais pas dû te le dire, Harry. Je ne dois pas trop influencer votre avenir.  
- Tu sais, à part ce métier, je n'ai pas d'autres aspirations pour le moment... Remarque, sûrement que Fred et George m'auraient embauché comme cobaye dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes, plaisanta Harry.  
- J'imagine la tête de ma mère, ajouta Ginny... Son cher Harry Potter à la solde de ses deux joyeux lurons! "Jamais de la vie! Plutôt mourir! »  
Bien que Lily n'avait jamais connu sa grand-mère, l'imitation de Ginny ne lui laissa pas le choix que de rire avec eux. Rester ici, à Poudlard, en ces années là, signifiait également la découverte de toute sa famille et cela comprenait entre autres ses grands-parents Weasley. Elle avait hâte de les rencontrer.  
- Bon, soyons un peu sérieux. J'aimerais aborder un point Lily. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais mes parents m'ont laissé un héritage assez conséquent. Je n'ai pas de gros besoin et, étant donné que tu es ma fille, c'est à moi seul de financer tes études. Et puis, il s'agit aussi de ton héritage, rétorqua Harry tout en observant une certaine protestation de la jeune fille. Non, Lily, c'est pas négociable, laisse-moi au moins faire ça... c'est si peu de choses par rapport à ce que tu essayes de faire pour nous!  
- Très bien, comme tu veux, soupira Lily, gênée par tant de générosité  
- Tu es ma fille Lily, et en attendant que la famille s'agrandisse, dit-il en regardant Ginny, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me considères comme ton tuteur! Tu sais après la mort de Sirius, je n'avais plus personne. Maintenant il y a Ginny mais comme elle le fait si bien remarquer, techniquement, elle n'est pas encore ma femme, mais toi, tu es bien ma chair et mon sang quelle que soit la réalité où l'on se trouve. Et, je suis enfin heureux de ne plus être seul.  
Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Lily, on t'aime Ginny et moi, c'est plus fort que nous, même si, encore techniquement parlant, tu es plus âgée que nous de quelques mois, on t'aime. Pour nous, tu es notre fille et tu le resteras toujours!

- Oui, chérie, on t'aime ajouta Ginny avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Lily s'effondra tellement cela la touchait. Heureuse, elle était heureuse d'entendre son père lui dire que ses parents l'aimaient. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce genre de paroles. Ayant connu l'horreur au quotidien, le surplus de bonheur qu'elle vivait actuellement n'arrivait plus à se contenir dans son coeur glacé par les années de guerre. Finalement, elle avait peut-être bien fait de remonter le temps. Elle avait pu ainsi empêcher le pire et elle y avait gagné l'affection de parents qu'elle avait peu connu.

L'après-midi fut une scène idyllique d'un tableau familial. Une bataille de boules de neige faisait rage dans la cour intérieure et le pauvre Harry se fit massacrer par les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il aurait voulu que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais.

Seulement les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin et ils rentrèrent fatigués dans leur salle commune. La soirée continua avec quelques discussions entre deux parties d'échecs. Harry remarqua que Lily était aussi forte que Ron et ne fut pas étonné de savoir que "tonton Ron" lui avait appris les échecs dès l'âge de 3 ans et que Sirius lui avait apporter ensuite une touche un peu plus vicieuse qu'académique. Ginny les observait tout en lisant un livre et pouvait très bien s'imaginer plus tard avec d'autres enfants lui empêchant de le finir. A y penser, elle sourit.  
Cette journée fut vraiment épuisante et pour une fois, tout le monde se coucha dans son lit respectif pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Les quelques jours qui restaient avant la rentrée furent à nouveau beignés dans le quotidien. Harry et Ginny profitèrent de leurs derniers moments d'intimité sans vraiment quitter la salle commune, laissant ainsi une certaine liberté à Lily.

Sa relation avec Drago était assez complexe. Il pouvait être à la fois tendre et vraiment distant avec elle. Lui qui avait l'habitude de sortir avec des filles plus entreprenantes, être avec Lily lui demandait un véritable self contrôle car elle avait tout à apprendre en terme de tendresse amoureuse. Il savait qu'il devait être patient et compréhensif mais parfois, son expérience et son éducation d'avoir toujours ce qu'il veut dans les plus brefs délais, lui rendait les choses difficiles. D'un commun accord, leur relation se devait de rester à l'abri de tout regard. Lily appréhendait la réaction de son père et de son oncle et Drago n'avait aucunement envie de justifier son choix auprès de ses soi-disant amis qui se seraient empressés de le répéter à sa mère. Personne de son entourage ne connaissait la véritable identité de Lily mais elle était une Gryffondor traînant avec Potter et rien que pour cela, Drago savait qu'il aurait droit à des remarques déplaisantes.

Lors de leur dernière soirée, Lily semblait ne plus vouloir quitter ses bras. Le retour à la réalité lui faisait peur et elle savait que Drago reprendrait ses distances.

- Ca va aller Lily... On va se voir quand même tu sais... Je ne peux plus me passer de ma rouquine maintenant!

- Je sais... Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que ces vacances continuent encore un peu...

- Il va falloir que j'y aille Lily. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire et un devoir pour Rogue également... Et si on veut se voir, il faut que j'évite les heures de colle...

- On se voit samedi prochain à 19h? Demanda t-elle alors que Drago remettait sa robe de sorcier

- Sûrement pas Lily! Je ne vais pas tenir une semaine sans t'embrasser! Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme ça! Demain... 19h... Et ne sois pas en retard! Lui ordonna t-il tout en lui adressant un baiser de la main avant de refermer la porte de la salle sur demande.

Lily se leva du canapé avec un petit air nostalgique. Elle regarda la pièce en tournant sur elle-même et respira profondément avant de quitter à son tour la salle qui allait être le théâtre de nombreux évènements cette année.


	21. Aux regards d’autrui

-1Chapitre 21 : Aux regards d'autrui écrit le 16/08/2005  
La neige tombait à gros flocons depuis quelques jours. Les élèves des quatre maisons étaient maintenant de retour depuis une semaine avec de nombreuses histoires à raconter à leurs camarades de chambre. Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. Ils s'empressèrent de faire un rapport à Harry et Ginny sur tout ce qui s'était passé au Terrier vu qu'Hermione avait eu la permission d'y aller quelques jours après noël.

La grande nouvelle était que les parents d'Hermione avaient rencontré ceux de Ron et au delà de la découverte de la magie dans le quotidien, les Granger avaient bien sympathisé avec les Weasley. Hermione en était vraiment contente pour des raisons que Ron semblait ne pas comprendre et elle était pressée de tout raconter à ses deux amis. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent Harry et Ginny en train de s'embrasser de manière très assurée. Ron sentit comme un oeuf de Dragon passer au travers de sa gorge et voyant cela, Hermione toussota pour signaler leur présence.

- Ah bonjour ! Salua Ginny en essuyant sa lèvre inférieure d'une certaine humidité coupable. Vous avez fait un bon voyage?  
- Ouais, ouais … ça va, je crois que j'ai pas besoin de demander comment vos vacances se sont passées, vous deux ! Répondit Ron.

Harry et Ginny rougirent en ne se sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Après un échange de regards qui jeta un froid entre les quatre amis, Harry se sentit obligé de remettre les choses au clair avec son meilleur ami.

- Ron, j'aime ta sœur, faudra t'y faire ! Soupira Harry. On va quand même pas se cacher et mettre 10 mètres entre nous dès que tu entres dans la pièce, non?  
- Non... murmura Ron en regardant le sol, honteux et mal à l'aise. Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas obligés non plus d'en faire tout un étalage devant tout le monde!  
- Ron... soupira Hermione avant de reprendre histoire de changer de sujet. Alors qu'avez-vous fait pendant vos vacances ?

- Heu, mis à part travailler, mentit Ginny, on n'a pas fait grand chose. On s'est beaucoup reposé et on a bien rigolé avec Lily, parfois, quand elle était un peu avec nous... répondit une Ginny radieuse.

- Quoi? Elle n'était jamais avec vous? Vous étiez toujours tout seuls? S'indigna Ron qui imaginait très bien ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec sa petite amie imaginaire s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation.

- Ron! S'écria Ginny. Arrête de voir le mal partout!

- Attends, Harry est certes mon ami, mais il est aussi un garçon de mon âge et...

- Et? Demandèrent les trois autres amis prêt à accueillir la fin de la phrase au tournant.

- Et tu as de la chance que papa et maman ne l'aient pas su! Soupira Ron avec une pointe d'indignation.

- Mais contrairement à toi, ils me font confiance et à Harry aussi!

- C'est bien pour ça qu'ils ne savent encore rien, n'est-ce pas?

- Je dois faire une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier aussi? S'indigna Ginny.

- Allez, on se calme les Weasley, soupira Hermione. Bon, revenons en au sujet initial. Donc Lily n'était pas avec vous?  
- Elle n'avait sûrement pas très envie de tenir la chandelle… marmonna Ron dans sa barbe imaginaire tout en croisant les bras.

- Absolument pas Ron, s'énerva Ginny. Lily, qui est ma future fille et dont le père est Harry, souligna Ginny, voulait profiter pleinement de ses vacances sans forcément être avec nous. Elle connaît le sens du mot "vie privée", elle!

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a fait de ses journées alors? Demanda Hermione, intriguée, à Harry.  
- Elle visitait le château apparemment, mais c'est vrai qu'on n'en sait pas plus, répondit l'intéressé.  
- Trop occupés pour lui poser la question sans doute, lança à nouveau Ron.  
- Maintenant Ron, ça suffit! Fiche leur la paix une bonne fois pour toutes! Harry et ta soeur ont bien le droit de s'aimer, surtout en ce moment. Au moins, ils ne pensent pas à Tu-sais-qui et à la menace qui plane sur eux!

- Maintenant si, Hermione, fit remarquer Ron, fier de lui.

- Oh toi! Pesta la Gryffondor avant d'entendre le tableau s'ouvrir.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent dans la salle commune et regardèrent Harry et Ginny se tenant la main. Les filles chuchotèrent tout en les observant de la tête aux pieds avant de ricaner bêtement. Harry et Ginny furent légèrement gênés sur le coup et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils séparèrent leurs mains. Toutefois, le lendemain matin, tout Poudlard était au courant de leur relation. L'information avait fait le tour des tables au petit-déjeuner.

Dean était vert de rage et lançait un regard désapprobateur à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait main dans la main, tout souriant et heureux. Il y avait encore quelques mois, c'était avec lui que Ginny rigolait aux anges. La voir ainsi avec un autre, même si c'était un ami, rendait Dean franchement associal. Quand venait l'heure des entraînements de Quidditch de Gryffondor, la situation était plus que délicate car Dean remplaçait une joueuse provisoirement. Etre sous les ordres de celui qui lui avait pris sa belle n'était pas de meilleur goût. Dean était de ce fait très nerveux et ratait toutes ses passes de souaffle. Au bout d'un moment, Harry sentit qu'il devait lui en toucher un mot.

- Dean, ça peut pas durer comme ça, tu dois faire un effort où je serais obligé de te remplacer.  
- Mais à ta guise capitaine Potter, après tout c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas? Ca serait plus facile pour toi si tu te débarrassais de moi!  
- Arrête Dean, tu sais très bien que c'est pas vrai! Protesta Harry.  
- Ah ouais ? Bah laisse-moi en douter Potter, je sens bien que je gêne ici!  
- Dean, ça suffit maintenant. Sois tu te calme et tu deviens raisonnable, soit tu t'en vas!  
- Bah tchao Potter, je préfère manger des chocogrenouille à la crotte de nez à en vomir que d'assister à des roucoulements sur balais avec l'autre!  
- Si ma relation avec Ginny te dérange tant, j'en suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Mais sache qu'il faudra que tu vives avec parce que je ne vais pas rompre pour te faire plaisir! C'est comme ça maintenant, Ginny et moi on s'aime et votre relation est du passé. Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes!  
- Va chier Potter ! Hurla Dean avant de s'en aller sous le regard triste de Ginny, qui avait suivi la scène de loin.

Les deux premières semaines de leur couple furent un véritable enfer pour Ginny. Entre les insultes des Serpentards et les ricanement moqueurs des filles de Serdaigle, Ginny était folle de rage et avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Déprimée, elle décida de rejoindre Harry dans le donjon, petit coin secret qui accueillait leur intimité.

- Bonjour, mon cœur, murmura Harry en la voyant arriver.  
- Oh Harry… répondit-elle à moitié en pleurs avant de se blottir directement dans ses bras.

- Ginny, ça ne va pas ?  
- Non ça ne va pas du tout… Ils nous regardent tous. Tout le monde parle de nous, je me sens épiée à ma moindre parole ou geste! J'en peux plus, Harry, c'est trop dur à supporter!  
- Je sais mon cœur. J'ai également pu le constater mais on n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on ressent, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Tout à l'heure j'en ai surpris deux dans les toilettes des filles et elles disaient que tu étais une autre de mes conquêtes. Elles se demandaient combien de temps allait tenir notre couple. Ensuite, ces pouffes ont dit que j'avais aucune morale à sortir avec autant de garçons et surtout Harry Potter. D'après elles, je ne recherche que la célébrité de par ton nom. Célèbre... comme si j'avais envie d'être célèbre!  
- Ginny calme toi. Laisse les dire s'il te plait. Ginny je t'aime et c'est le plus important.  
- Oui, mais…  
- Ya pas de mais mon cœur, on va quand même pas se cacher pour qu'ils aient bonne conscience tout de même!  
- Mais, si on était juste un peu plus discrets, ils nous oublieraient au moins et on aurait la paix  
- Ginny…  
- Oh Harry, avec Dean j'avais pas autant de problèmes car il n'était pas l'élu mais avec toi, tous pensent que j'essaye de sortir avec les plus populaires comme un tableau de chasse. C'est dur de vivre ça au quotidien. En plus j'ai mes buses cette année... J'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre les cours avec tous ces petits mots "doux" que je reçois...  
- Ginny, je t'aime, souviens-t-en s'il te plait, supplia Harry en la serrant davantage dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Fais moi confiance Ginny... reprit-il avant de repartir en cours non sans une boule au ventre à la laisser dans cet état.

Beaucoup de filles étaient très perturbées par cette relation. Depuis que le ministère avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort et qu'Harry avait été lavé de toute accusation, il était subitement devenu une personnalité incontournable à Poudlard. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Ginny pouvait entendre certaines remarques blessantes de quelques camarades durant ses cours.

Cette fois-ci, en cours de potion, elle eut droit à des « Elle ne le mérite pas » ou « Elle va le plaquer et on va pouvoir le récupérer avec une petite cuillère » ou « Quelle coureuse celle-là » ou encore "Quand est-ce qu'Harry va ouvrir les yeux?" ou « Combien de temps à ton avis ? » tout en ponctuant ainsi les recommandations du professeur Rogue.

- Si ces demoiselles pouvaient cesser de commenter les aventures hasardeuses de monsieur Potter et de miss Weasley, j'aurais moins de nausées et davantage d'humeur à récompenser la maison des Gryffondors.

Cette remarque fut celle de trop pour Ginny. La coupe était pleine et ce soir là, elle rejoignit Harry dans la tour pour faire le point.  
- Bonsoir Harry, lança Ginny d'une manière très froide.  
- Harry ? Aïe… ça ne sent pas très bon ça, ironisa brièvement Harry.  
- Ecoute mon cœur, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on soit vraiment plus discrets à l'avenir. J'aimerais qu'on puisse nous oublier un peu. Tenons-nous à l'écart quelques jours s'il te plait. Je pense que ça sera suffisant pour qu'ils essayent de se trouver une autre occupation que de commenter sur notre couple.  
- Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix, répondit-il à contre cœur.  
- Allez, Harry, ce n'est que quelques jours. Je pensais pouvoir m'y habituer mais je suis au bord de la dépression nerveuse avec cette histoire. J'en deviens même parano et je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans le miroir.

- J'ai peur de te perdre Ginny... murmura Harry en appuyant son front contre celui de Ginny. Saches que je n'aime pas ça du tout mais je le fais pour toi...  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de quelques jours mon cœur, ça ira mieux après...  
- Je sais mais je n'aime pas ça quand même... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Harry la serra très fort dans ses bras au point de ne plus vouloir la lâcher. La peur de la voir s'éloigner pour toujours lui tiraillait le coeur. Il sentait que Ginny avait un légèrement mal mais elle avait la délicatesse de ne rien dire, elle le comprenait.


	22. A contre cœur

-1**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ah les filles... Pourquoi sont-elles toujours compliquée?

**Chapitre 22 : A contre cœur** écrit le 16/04/2006  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assez soulagés de n'être qu'en 6ème année. Ils étaient encore assez loin des Aspics et même s'ils avaient pas mal de devoirs, ils avaient quand même encore du temps libre.  
Ron et Hermione le consacraient à s'envoyer des pics et Harry à suspecter Malefoy. Pour lui, il avait un regard louche, surtout quand il se sentait observé. Le trio marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école quand Malefoy passa justement devant eux. Il adressa un sourire plus que suggestif à Harry et celui-ci lui lança son regard le plus menaçant.

- Harry, il serait bien que tu arrêtes d'être aussi suspicieux envers Malefoy, tu nous ferais des vacances, pesta Hermione en secouant la tête pour montrer son indignation.  
- J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi! Il nous cache quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé! Il a son petit air suffisant qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il magouille avec ses gorilles. Et puis, tu as entendu Lily comme moi, avant d'être mon bras droit, il sera un mangemort. Et comme dit si bien Ginny, techniquement il est encore du mauvais côté. Alors je me dois de le surveiller vu que personne ne semble s'y intéresser.  
- Mais il nous a aidé à retrouver Ginny, rétorqua Ron qui s'en voulu presque après d'avoir pris la défense de son ennemi.  
- La belle affaire ! Il a du s'en mordre les doigts en rentrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en est pas venté à ses larbins!  
- C'est dans sa nature de préparer des sales coups. Quand tu es à Serpentard, tu fais tout pour arriver à tes fins… Il a toujours fait ça, tu vas pas le changer maintenant Harry, argumenta à nouveau Ron.  
- Il le fait peut-être aussi exprès pour te faire comprendre que le coup du Poudlard Express ne se reproduirait pas... Il est sur la défensive maintenant... C'est ça de vouloir jouer aux héros Harry...  
- Tiens, tu prends la défense de Malefoy, toi maintenant? S'étonna Ron.  
- Oh, ça va… Tu vas pas recommencer ! C'est pas parce que tu es étroit d'esprit que je dois l'être! Même s'il passe son temps libre à m'insulter ça fait pas de moi ce qu'il dit, et justement, je ne m'abaisserais pas à son niveau! Argumenta Hermione. Alors je prends la défense de Malefoy si je veux et c'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher!  
- Si j'ai plus le droit de dire ce que je pense maintenant ! Pesta Ron. Il me semble que je fais encore ce que je veux, Hermione, c'est pas une Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout qui va réglementer ma vie ! Et puis, s'il te plait tant Malefoy, va donc le rejoindre pour lui dire! Moi je vais aller dire bonjour à Lavande! Elle au moins, elle porte plus d'intérêt aux siens qu'aux Serpentards!  
- Oh, mais libre à toi, Ron ! Va donc te plaindre à ta Lavande! Sors avec elle aussi pendant que tu y es! Ca me fera des vacances! Rugit Hermione avant de s'en aller, vexée.  
- Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? Ca devient lassant ! Soupira Harry.  
- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire d'arrêter de faire sa madame Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde!  
- Que je sache c'est toi qui as commencé cette fois-ci, non ?  
- Pour une fois ! S'exclama Ron. Il faut bien que je me venge de temps en temps, non ?  
- Je crois surtout que tout ça va trop loin Ron… Ca va mal finir ! J'ai pas envie de subir vos humeurs comme les années précédentes... Calmez le jeu un peu...

Mais Harry s'arrêta net en voyant passer Ginny avec ses copines de classe. Il lui fait un énorme sourire et lui mima un « Je t'aime » avec tendresse. Elle lui rendit le message et continua sa course pour rejoindre le cours d'histoire de la magie. Ron le regarda d'un air réprobateur avant d'hausser les épaules et d'avancer en soupirant bruyamment.

Ginny marchait en regardant ses pieds et se cogna contre une colonne qui bordait un couloir. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Harry lui manquait beaucoup mais la pression due aux révisions l'empêchait de le voir autant qu'elle le voulait. Ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par semaine environ, c'est à dire le samedi soir, et encore, ils étaient obligés de se taper Ron et Hermione. Leur intimité était ainsi limitée à de simples baisers, ce qui devenait parfois assez frustrant pour deux jeunes adolescents. Elle aimerait tant rien qu'une toute petite soirée, seule avec lui et pouvoir se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle voulait le toucher, l'embrasser à en perdre la raison et sans faire constamment attention aux remarques de son frère.

- Ca va Ginny, tu es avec nous ? Demanda une amie de sa classe.  
- Oh, euh, oui…pardon, je pensais à... commença à répondre la rouquine.  
- Harry… Oui on sait ! A chaque fin de semaine, tu es toujours un peu absente. On se disait que tu es comme « en manque ». Allez ne t'inquiète pas, encore un cours et tu vas pouvoir bientôt le retrouver ta moitié...  
Les filles rirent avec éclats et continuèrent leur chemin alors qu'une blonde de 6ème année les imitait avec un regard froid et hostile.

« Cette Ginny, quelle arriviste tout de même... Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la gloire et la célébrité que peut lui projeter Harry. Comme si elle en avait pas déjà assez... Quelle gamine! » pensait-elle.  
- Tiens Brittany, que fais-tu là? demanda Neville qui semblait apparemment bien la connaître.  
- Oh, euh, je t'attendais Neville, on y va ? Répondit-elle en lui adressant un superbe sourire qui fit rougir le pauvre garçon timide.  
- Oui, mais je suis pas sûr que la salle d'échec grandeur nature soit libre aujourd'hui. Je sais que Harry et Ron en parlaient hier. Ils y sont sûrement!   
- On attendra qu'ils la libèrent, ou sinon, on aura qu'à organiser un tournoi entre nous ou un deux contre deux!  
- Ah, bonne idée ! Félicita Neville. Allons-y alors!

Neville et Brittany arrivèrent dans la salle en question et comme prévu, Ron et Harry, accompagnés d'Hermione, étaient déjà là en pleine réflexion sur la stratégie à adopter pour battre l'autre. Hermione profitait de ce moment de calme pour travailler ses runes.

- Ah tiens, Neville ça va ? Demanda Hermione qui fut la première à les voir arriver.  
- Ouais ouais, dites ça vous dirait une partie à quatre, une sorte de mini tournoi? Proposa Neville alors que Brittany restait en retrait.  
- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry voyant qu'il allait sûrement perdre…encore...  
- Ah non, on finit d'abord celle-ci avant d'en commencer une autre! Tu te défileras pas cette fois-ci Harry.  
- Tu es un égoïste Ron, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est battre Harry, intervint Hermione en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Oh la ferme toi! S'énerva Ron. Tu commences sérieusement à me les briser fortement Hermione! Toi et ta morale à deux noises!

Hermione fut choquée par le vocabulaire de Ron. Pour une fois, elle resta plantée là, à le regarder, la bouche à moitié ouverte en se retenant pour ne pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir. Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas habituée à le voir parler de cette manière. Hermione comprit que ce petit jeu commençait à avoir ses limites. Ron n'avait pas surpris seulement la jeune fille, Harry et Neville n'en revenaient pas également.

Brittany profita de la situation pour regarder amoureusement Harry quelques minutes sans que personne ne le remarque. Via une amitié jouée durement acquise avec Neville, elle avait réussit à s'approcher de l'élu. Elle aurait Harry, et pour elle, tout n'était juste qu'une question de temps.

Une fois qu'Hermione partie de la salle en essayant de cacher les larmes qui essayaient de sortir, les quatre Gryffondors s'organisèrent pour faire ce que Neville avait proposé, le tournoi d'échec. Tout le monde s'amusait bien et Brittany prenait un plaisir non contenue à flatter Harry, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop en faire pour ne pas se faire repérer par les autres et surtout Harry.

La présence de la jeune fille était perçue comme un vent frais agréable dans la bande. Harry l'appréciait et il était ravi de s'entendre aussi bien avec une autre fille qu'Hermione ou encore Ginny. Elle le distrayait et ça lui faisait du bien en ce moment. Avec l'absence de Ginny à cause de ses études, et les disputes incessantes de Ron et Hermione, il se retrouvait de plus en plus seul avec elle dans la salle d'échec. Au début, Ron venait également mais plus les jours et les semaines avançaient, plus l'ambiance avec Hermione tournait au vinaigre. Ils se disputaient maintenant sans cesse et Harry reconnaissait volontiers qu'il trouvait refuge auprès de Brittany. Il pouvait ainsi penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes et se détendre en charmante compagnie.

Ginny eut vent de ces rendez-vous quotidiens via des ragots aux toilettes des filles et le prit plus que mal. Elle se sentait trahie au plus profond d'elle même. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'Harry puisse la tromper. Aucun de ses ex ne s'y était aventuré et à raison. Elle détestait le mensonge et estimait que la fidélité était une valeur indispensable pour la survie d'un couple. S'il y avait bien un défaut que Ginny n'était pas prête à pardonner, c'était bien celui-là et Harry avait plutôt intérêt à lui fournir une bonne explication.

Avec le recul de la journée, Ginny réalisait que ce qui la blessait le plus c'était qu'Harry passait plus de temps avec cette grognasse qu'avec elle. Elle se découvrit jalouse et armée de sa baguette en main, elle décida d'aller voir par elle-même le spectacle de cette minauderie. C'est donc avec une angoisse profonde qu'elle entra dans la pièce.  
- Je t'assure que tu fais une erreur. Je vais te battre à plate couture, plaisanta Brittany à califourchon sur son cavalier.  
- Mais, ouais, attends, je vais trouver une parade et plus vite que tu le penses, répondit Harry en s'exclamant de bon coeur avant de se placer en D8 avec son fou.  
- Acceptez, pour une fois, de perdre monsieur Potter, c'est pas la fin du monde, reprit Brittany en imitant la voix et les manières de Rogue.  
- Ah mais c'est mal me connaître jeune fille, je ne m'avoue jamais vaincu comme ça! Rétorqua Harry en indiquant à sa reine de prendre une des tours adverses.  
Brittany et Harry bougeaient tellement vite leurs pièces pendant quelques minutes que le drame arriva. Ils finirent par se rapprocher dans un « échec » et Harry frôla sans faire exprès la main de Brittany qui en profita pour la lui prendre avant de le regarder tendrement.

Ginny qui s'était fait discrète jusque là, ne put réprimer ses larmes. Le bruit de pleurs attira l'attention de Harry et vit une jeune fille rousse qui cachait son visage dans ses mains. Le prénom de Ginny se dessina très vite dans l'esprit de Harry et il comprit alors le mal qui venait d'être commis. Ginny claqua la porte et courut le plus vite possible afin d'aller crier, non, hurler tout son désespoir là où personne ne l'entendrait. Harry la rattrapa quelques mètres avant qu'elle ne sorte du château.

- Ginny, attends s'il te plait!Supplia Harry.  
- Lâche-moi, Harry, je ne veux plus te voir!  
- C'est une erreur Ginny, il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien avec, je te l'assure! Je te ferais jamais ça Ginny!  
- Ca suffit, je te dis ! Laisse-moi partir maintenant et ne cherche plus à me revoir! Répondit la Gryffondor hystérique de douleur.  
- Ginny, je t'aime voyons ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça, surtout pour un malentendu pareil!  
- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses pourtant. Il faudra que tu assumes tes actes et tu acceptes de perdre pour une fois, monsieur Potter! Que tu acceptes de me perdre…

Ces mots furent tel un couteau pointu qui s'acharnait sur le cœur de Harry. Ginny était en train de rompre alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher selon lui. Il resta cloué sur place, regardant Ginny courir de plus bel le plus loin possible de lui.

- Mais pourquoi tous les Weasley sont-ils aussi entêtés et si étroits d'esprit parfois... soupira Harry avant de réaliser les conséquences de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ginny l'avait quitté... Ginny ne reviendrait pas vers lui pour lui avouer son erreur... Cette fois-ci, ça avait un air de définitif. C'est donc d'une humeur plus qu'exécrable que Harry rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il monta directement dans son dortoir et s'écroula sur son lit… Ne trouvant pas le sommeil cette nuit là, Harry tira ses rideaux pour obtenir un peu d'intimité et pleura pour la première fois de sa vie


	23. Colère amoureuse

-1**Chapitre 23 : Colère amoureuse** écrit le 16/08/2005  
La neige avait laissé place à un brouillard matinal et une pluie fine mais continuelle sur Poudlard. Les élèves étaient confinés à l'intérieur du château et les tensions commençaient à se faire sentir, surtout dans la tour de Gryffondor, animée quotidiennement par les disputes incessantes de Ron et Hermione. Tous commençaient à en avoir marre et en particulier Harry. Il avait déjà du mal à se remettre de la soirée précédente avec sa rupture alors supporter les excès d'humeur de ses amis, cela devenait franchement insupportable. Rien ne s'arrangea lorsque Ginny descendit de son dortoir et passa juste devant Harry avec une royale ignorance. Une fois sortie de la salle commune, Hermione et Ron le remarquèrent et stoppèrent immédiatement leurs chamailleries.

- Hé, bah pourquoi elle vient pas nous voir ? demanda Ron, surpris de la réaction de sa sœur.  
- J'en sais rien, mentit Harry sans réelle conviction avant de remettre son nez dans son livre.  
- Tu n'en sais rien? Attend, vous vous êtes encore disputés tous les deux ou quoi? Demanda Ron franchement énervé. Harry, tu as beau être mon ami, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma sœur! Menaça Ron sur un ton très sérieux.

Harry resta livide face à ses deux amis. Il se demandait s'il devait leur dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé, mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ait la force. Hermione commença à comprendre et s'inquiéta pour son ami.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?  
- Mais oui, il va forcément bien, Hermione! Pourquoi il irait pas bien d'abord?  
- Tu es vraiment qu'un sans cœur, Ron! Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry est malheureux? Regarde un peu son visage au lieu de faire l'imbécile, c'est comme s'il n'était pas là!  
- Ah ouais? Ce sont tes runes qui t'ont dit ça ce matin en cours?  
- Tu es franchement ridicule Ron!  
- Mais bien sûr, tout ce que je dis, moi, est ridicule, mais toi, oui toi la grande Hermione, tes paroles sont toujours censées. Seulement, moi, le pauvre imbécile que je suis, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'Harry était plus ou moins comme ça depuis un certain temps. Et pour te prouver que tu n'es pas la seule à être intelligente, je dirais même plus: ton cher Harry est comme ça depuis la mort de Sirius. Seulement, moi, je ne vais pas le lui rappeler constamment. Tu vois Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, nous, les hommes, on a aussi besoin d'être seuls et surtout de ne pas étaler nos malheurs au premier venu!

- Ah mais quelle délicatesse Ron!

- Ca suffit, vous deux! Rugit Harry. Puisque vous voulez savoir, Ginny et moi c'est fini…Elle m'a quitté hier soir. Contents? S'énerva Harry avant de se lever et se diriger vers le tableau.

Il quitta la salle, furieux, et trouva son salut en faisant un tour dehors, sous la pluie. Il décida d'aller chercher un peu de réconfort chez Hagrid. Celui-ci lui conseilla d'être patient et lui fit comprendre que tout se bonifie avec l'âge. Il lui rappela également que son propre père avait eu beaucoup de mal avec sa mère et que l'amour avait ses mystères qui lui donnait tout son intérêt.

Le temps facilitant les choses, Harry se remit petit à petit de sa rupture avec Ginny. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il passait ses soirée à trouver des pistes sur les projets de Malefoy. Ron avait mis ses menaces à exécution et sortait depuis quelques temps avec Lavande. Elle en était plus que ravie après l'avoir harcelé de lettres d'amour et ne se doutait pas un instant de la véritable raison de Ron. D'ailleurs, Hermione et celui-ci continuaient toujours à se chamailler pour des broutilles pour le peu qu'ils se voyaient. Hermione lui reprochait de plus se préoccuper de la couleur de la robe de Lavande ou de l'haleine qu'elle pouvait avoir que de Harry et de ses études. Ron lui répondait que la jalousie était un très vilain défaut et pour seule réponse, Hermione préféra se mettre en mode ignorance totale. Harry et Lily s'en désespérèrent. Durant les soirées studieuses, Hermione les fixait sans discrétion à en négliger ses devoirs. Lorsque Harry lui disait de se reprendre, elle finissait toujours par leur parler de Roninouchet et de sa sangsue. Marre d'entendre les plaintes continuelles de leur amie, Lily et Harry restèrent plus souvent ensemble. Leur relation, aussi complexe soit-elle de par leur parenté, devenait de plus en plus profonde. Lily et Harry avaient cette particularité d'avoir toujours eu ce sentiment de solitude. Ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre la famille qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et on pouvait être sûr de trouver l'un quand on voyait l'autre. Ils étaient devenus vraiment inséparables.

Un soir, dans la salle commune, ce fut l'apothéose. Les quatre amis étaient en train de rédiger une rédaction sur les influences et les effets des météorites sur les différentes potions à base d'hippocampe quand Ron envoya par accident un jet d'encre indélébile pendant cinq jours sur le gilet d'Hermione.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, quel maladroit ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention !Pesta Hermione en essayant d'absorber la tâche avec un de ses mouchoirs.

- Oh ça va Madame Je-Râle-Tout-le-Temps, rétorqua Ron voulant ainsi provoquer Hermione et non la mettre dans tous ces états.  
- Mais c'est toujours comme ça avec toi, tu agis sans réfléchir! Tu es un vrai danger public! Yen a marre! J'en ai marre Ron, hurla Hermione en faisant des gestes théâtrale.  
- T'énerve pas comme ça Hermione, balbutia Ron qui commençait à regretter son emportement.

- Je m'énerve si je veux. Je te supporte plus ! De toute façon depuis quelques mois tu t'en prends sans cesse à moi sans aucune raison! Tu supportes pas ma présence ou quoi? Je te dérange hein? Tu préfère rester seul avec Harry et Lily? Bah tu as gagné! Je m'en vais !

- Mais 'Mione … balbutia à nouveau un Ron hésitant.  
- 'Mione ? Mais je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça! Je ne suis pas ta Lavande, moi! Je ne suis pas ta petite amie Ron et même si je l'étais, je suis pas sûre que je te permettrais de m'appeler ainsi. À y réfléchir en fait, je n'ai plus même plus envie d'être ton amie à partir de maintenant ! S'emporta Hermione.  
- En fait, c'est ça, tu es jalouse ! C'est pour ça qu'une simple farce même pas volontaire se transforme en règlement de comptes !  
- MOI… JALOUSE ! Mais tu perds la tête Ron, il faut te faire soigner mon pauvre !  
- Oh mais non, pour une fois c'est clair! J'ai raison! Tu es jalouse de Lavande et moi !  
- Va voir à Azkaban si j'y suis Ron… De toute façon, pense ce que tu veux, ça ne change pas le fait que c'est le dernier soir où tu me parles comme ça, et le dernier soir ou tu es mon ami. Sur ce, désolée de tout ça Harry, Lily, je pense que vous n'aviez pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Mais je ne peux plus faire semblant de rire à chaque ânerie de cet imbécile. Bonne soirée tous les deux et à demain, quand il ne sera pas là...  
- C'est ça, va-t-en, fuis, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !  
- Bye ! Salua Hermione en montant rapidement à l'étage rejoindre son dortoir.  
- Mais cours la rejoindre gros bêta … soupira Harry.  
- Pourquoi faire Harry ? Pesta Ron en se recroquevillant sur lui même.  
- Ce que vous auriez du faire depuis bien longtemps, Ron! Et me demande pas de faire un dessin s'il te plait... répondit Harry en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
- N'importe quoi toi ! Pouffa Ron avant de faire sa moue d'enfant gâté.  
- Allez, va la voir et fais-toi pardonner, murmura Lily… Tu risquerais de le regretter sinon… ajouta t-elle d'un air très doux et compréhensif.  
- Ouais, bon ça va, je vais aller la voir, marmonna le roux.

Ne pouvant pas monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoirs des filles, Ron demanda a une d'elles d'aller la chercher sous un faux prétexte. Sans réelle conviction, elle arriva d'un air très énervé, bras croisée. Lorsqu'elle sentit le piège, elle soupira fortement avant de faire demi tour.

- Hé! Attends! Calme toi… Je m'excuse Hermione...  
- Yen a marre de tes excuses, Ron, Yen a marre de tes bêtises! Yen a marre de tout, y'en a vraiment marre de toi tout court!

Emportée par sa colère et sa détresse inavouée, Hermione se mit à le frapper sur le torse en hurlant tout ce que Ron lui avait fait subir depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ron tenta de la contenir et de la maintenir en place en lui prenant les poignets mais Hermione semblait hors de contrôle. Faute de savoir quoi faire et sans vraiment réfléchir, Ron l'embrassa.

- Mais, tu as perdu l'esprit en plus de ta tête ma parole! S'horrifia Hermione.  
- Hermione, baisse la garde et ravale un peu ta fierté il faut qu'on…

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase et le gifla avec force. Après un regard très sévère, elle remonta dignement les escaliers et rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Ron se trouva vraiment idiot et mal à l'aise face à la réaction de son ami et par son geste...

- Pas de commentaires vous deux, pesta Ron en sachant très bien que la marque de la main d'Hermione devait se voir sur sa joue brûlante.

Ne voulant pas expliquer à Lavande la marque qu'avait laissé Hermione, Ron préféra monter sans dire un mot. Une fois que leur ami fut hors de portée, Lily et Harry éclatèrent de rire…

- Je crois qu'Hermione n'a pas vraiment apprécié les excuses de Ron, ironisa Harry.  
- Apparemment Harry, rigola Lily.  
- Ils sont mignons ces deux là quand même… Mais rassure-moi Lily, ça se calmera à l'avenir ?  
- Pas vraiment… répondit-elle en déclanchant un fou rire.

- Hé bien, je vais presque finir par le plaindre celui là… soupira Harry en imaginant Hermione lui hurler dessus à tout bout de champs.  
- Sinon, toi, ça va mieux ? Demanda Lily en reprenant son sérieux.  
- J'essaye de pas y penser. Finalement, c'est pas plus mal… Elle n'aura pas de distraction pour l'empêcher de réviser ses cours et avoir un maximum de Buses… répondit Harry avant de soupirer et d'orienter son regard vers un groupe de filles qui étaient en train de travailler et qui comptait une rousse parmi elles.  
- Je suis sûre que ça va aller Harry, je t'assure…

- Merci Lily… de toute façon, tu es bien la preuve que ça peut marcher entre elle et moi.  
- Et cette fille ? Cette Brittany... Tu la vois encore?  
- Oh, euh Brittany… Non, non, je lui ai dit ce que je pensais d'elle quand elle a essayé de m'embrasser 5 min après que Ginny soit partie… J'étais vraiment énervé contre moi après… Je me suis fais avoir comme un débutant…Je l'aimais, tu sais…En fait, je l'aime tout court… Et elle me manque terriblement… murmura t-il en la regardant de biais à nouveau.  
- Je sais Harry… je sais, soupira Lily en regardant à son tour sa mère biologique.

Lily invita Harry à aller faire un tour et un bon bol d'air frais leur firent le plus grand bien. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres et s'amusèrent à imiter les remarques de Rogue. Ils ne remontèrent que très tard dans la salle commune du coup déserte et après plusieurs parties d'échecs ils finirent leur discussion sur un des canapés de la salle où ils s'y endormirent finalement.


	24. Entre chien et chat

-1**Annonce :**  
Construire une relation amoureuse en tant de guerre n'est jamais facile... surtout pour un héro au grand coeur...

**Chapitre : Entre chiens et chats** écrit le 16/08/2005  
Harry devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux envers Malefoy. Quelque chose clochait avec lui et il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance comme le lui demandait Lily. Le Gryffondor avait remarqué grâce à sa carte qu'il utilisait très régulièrement la salle sur demande et s'était étonné qu'il la connaisse. Peut-être que quelqu'un le lui avait dit, après tout, elle n'était plus si secrète que cela depuis qu'il l'avait empruntée pour faire ses réunions en cinquième année avec son "Armée de Dumbledore". Lily lui sortait de vagues possibilités comme une éventuelle copine ou peut-être un besoin d'être seul et surtout loin des autres Serpentard. Elle voyait toujours du bon en lui et cela avait le don d'agacer Harry. Ron et Hermione semblaient du même avis que sa fille et plus tout le monde lui disait de le laisser tranquille, plus Harry l'espionnait. C'était devenu viscéral chez lui et rien n'arrivait à le calmer. En plus de cela, le professeur Dumbledore s'absentait apparemment de plus en plus et les cours particuliers qu'il lui avait promis ne semblaient plus être à l'ordre du jour. Avec Voldemort en liberté et un ministère débordé, Harry était sûr qu'une attaque se préparait et Drago Malefoy était trop cachottier pour être complètement innocenté de cette affaire. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment et voulait s'en assurer...

Heureusement, les matchs de Quidditch avait le bénéfice de lui remonter le moral. Il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe cette année là et il était fier de pouvoir dire que celle-ci fonctionnait plutôt bien. Ils avaient de bons résultats et l'entente entre les joueurs n'était pas trop mal. La seule ombre au tableau était Ginny. Elle était poursuiveuse et vu qu'elle prenait un grand soin à l'ignorer tout le temps, il n'était pas facile de lui donner des directives de jeux. Harry devait prendre sur lui en se disant qu'il était capitaine avant d'être Harry Potter le mal aimé lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. Il estimait que Ginny devrait faire avec si elle voulait toujours voler sous les couleurs de Gryffondor. D'un autre côté, elle était l'une des plus rapides de toute l'école sur un balai et son absence serait vraiment préjudiciable. Alors, lorsqu'il lui faisait une remarque, il faisait très attention à la manière dont il s'y prenait et il le faisait bien évidemment toujours en privé pour ne pas la vexer devant les autres. Hermione et Lily pouvaient facilement repérer les jours où cela arrivait vu l'état lamentable de son humeur juste après l'entrevue.

Lorsque les premiers jours de printemps arrivèrent, ils redonnèrent le goût de vivre à beaucoup d'étudiants. Les premières abeilles commençaient à butiner les fleurs du parc et les filles de l'école en faisaient tout autant. L'une d'entre elle retenait particulièrement l'attention d'Harry… Ginny bien sûr… Avec une de ses amies, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de nombreux Serdaigles. Elle semblait bien s'amuser à les faire tourner en bourrique et à les rendre jaloux entre eux. Ron et Hermione le remarquèrent également, et pour une fois, ils eurent une pensée commune : elle les collectionnait purement et simplement. Chaque semaine, un garçon prenait la place d'un précédent. Avec une popularité grandissante, et une beauté florissante, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore essayé pariaient de nombreuses noises qu'ils arriveraient à la garder plus longtemps. Mais une fois le jeu de la séduction passé, Ginny les larguait très rapidement et passait au suivant.

Un soir, Hermione se coucha un plus tard que d'habitude. Elle avait fait davantage de recherches pour ses cours d'arithmancie à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle s'installa dans son lit, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'entendre quelqu'un pleurer à côté d'elle. Sachant que sa voisine n'était autre que la soeur de son ex ami, elle s'inquiéta et se leva pour aller la voir.

- Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione tout en asseyant sur le coin de son lit.  
- Oh, rien Hermione, j'ai fais uniquement un mauvais rêve, mentit-elle en essuyant les yeux frénétiquement.  
- Ginny, depuis quand tu hésites à me parler de tes problèmes ?  
- Depuis que tu es dans le camp ennemi ! Répondit Ginny en la regardant avec un regard moralisateur.  
- Oh, c'est donc ça... Ca concerne Harry, je suppose… Il t'a encore fait quelque chose ?  
- Oh non… Hermione… rien… mais…  
- Mais quoi ? Demanda t-elle en essayant de comprendre le soucis apparemment grave de son amie  
- Je crois que... hésita t-elle en attrapant son oreiller pour le placer sur son coeur et y poser sa tête tel un refuge.  
- Ecoute Ginny, si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi et me dire honnêtement les choses, je crois que tu ne peux avoir confiance en personne. Je suis ton amie et quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Harry ou Ron, je le resterais toujours! Affirma Hermione en parlant un peu plus fort sans le faire exprès.  
- Hermione, je crois que je l'aime toujours… Je sais, c'est complètement idiot de te dire ça... Mais je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête...  
- Mais, pourtant tu as un petit copain… enfin même un toutes les semaines pour être exacte ! Rectifia la brune.  
- Mais, je m'en fous d'eux…Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais au moins, ça me prouve que je peux plaire et ça me fait vraiment du bien, même si la personne que je voudrais réellement ne me trouve finalement pas assez à son goût.  
- Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais avoir une petite conversation avec Harry, parce que lui aussi n'est pas très bien. Il vit très mal cette situation et je crois que ça ne vous ferait que du bien à tous les deux.  
- Je ne sais pas Hermione... Ca fait tellement longtemps maintenant... Et puis, que doit-il penser de moi à présent... De toute façon, je ne le mérite pas et...  
- Va le voir et parle lui! Coupa Hermione. Et arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça. C'est pas un surhomme, c'est un garçon comme un autre, Ginny. Mais c'est un garçon qui s'exprime peut-être mal ou maladroitement avec les gens qu'il aime.  
- Je crois que tu as raison, Hermione. J'irais lui parler demain.  
- Allez, bonne nuit Ginny, et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger entre vous.

Le lendemain matin, Harry n'attendit pas Ron pour se rendre dans la grande salle et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'était encore disputé avec lui la veille à propos d'Hermione et c'était encore un peu énervé qu'il quitta sa chambre ce matin là. Il allait passer le tableau de la salle commune lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

- Harry ? Pourrais-je te voir cinq minutes s'il te plait ? Demanda Ginny avec un regard suppliant.

Il était vraiment surpris de cette demande et referma le tableau sans rien dire. Il était vraiment intrigué de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle qui l'évitait justement depuis plusieurs semaines comme s'il avait contracté la lèpre, contrairement aux autres garçons de l'école.

- Je t'écoute... répondit-il assez froidement.  
- Non, pas ici s'il te plait. Allons dans un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, murmura t-elle en regardant Lavande descendre avec deux de ses amies.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune et se mirent en retrait dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Harry s'appuya contre le mur, la tête baissé car il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son visage… son magnifique visage, celui qu'il aimait tant. Ginny lui fit face et se tripota les doigts involontairement, ce qui traduisait son état de nervosité.

- Harry, je voulais te dire que…soupira Ginny. Je...  
- Ginny, tu me manques, murmura-il en trahissant ses pensée sans vraiment écouter ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.  
- Harry, arrête s'il te plait, c'est déjà pas facile de te parler, alors si on commence comme ça, je n'y arriverais jamais...  
- Excuse-moi, je t'écoute, dit-il tout en se reprenant.  
- Mais sache que toi aussi tu me manques, Harry. J'ai beaucoup de mal à t'oublier, et c'est pas faute d'essayer comme tu as sûrement pu le remarquer. J'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi tu avais pu me faire ça mais la seule évidence était que toi seul occupait mes pensées. C'est plus fort que tout. Seulement, ce que tu m'as fait, je ne peux toujours pas l'admettre. J'ai eu si mal, Harry. Ta trahison me fait encore si mal... Harry…Comment as-tu pu? Je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment… J'imaginais que nous deux c'était du long terme, pour ne pas dire du définitif... Lily est la preuve que c'était possible après tout. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi ? Implora Ginny en cherchant des réponses dans son regard.  
- Ginny…soupira Harry. Je t'assure que tout ça n'était que de malheureux quiproquos. Cette fille s'était apparemment mise en tête de nous séparer pour avoir sa chance avec moi. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Après notre séparation ce soir là, elle m'a rejoint avant de m'avouer qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'en est pris plein la tête. Je lui ai dit le fond de ma pensée mais le mal était déjà fait…Remarque, tu me le fais bien payer, parce que si tu avais pour vocation de me faire mal en t'exhibant avec tous ses mecs, sache que tu y a réussi, Ginny! Rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras.  
- Alors, tu n'as pas cherché à la séduire? Ce n'est pas toi qui as comblé ton temps avec cette blondasse?  
- Ginny, je t'aimais comme un fou, en fait, je t'aime comme un fou. A mes yeux, tu es parfaite pour moi. Je n'en voulais pas une autre. C'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas pensé à mal en faisant ça. Elle était là quand il fallait. Elle a su bien s'y prendre avec moi et j'ai rien vu venir... expliqua t-il.  
- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me récupérer durant ces dernières semaines?  
- Je me suis dis que quelque part c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins tu pouvais te consacrer entièrement à tes études et passer tes examens tranquillement, sans avoir de distractions... Et puis, j'étais très occupé à chercher ce que Malefoy mijote. Alors, pour moi, tu avais fait ton choix en rompant notre relation. Je me devais de le respecter pour te respecter, et te montrer ainsi que je t'aimais vraiment, répondit-il en essayant de contrôler les battements de plus en plus rapide de son coeur.  
- Je l'ai vraiment vu sous cet angle mais plutôt pour un manque d'intérêt total ce qui rajoutait encore à la tromperie. Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté et surtout cru. Prend-moi dans tes bras Harry, s'il te plait.

Il s'exécuta sans qu'elle besoin de lui redemander. Harry la serra très fort sans chercher à l'embrasser, chose qui attrista légèrement Ginny. Le contact de l'autre leur faisait un bien fou. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait rompre le lien. Harry manipulait tendrement les longs cheveux de Ginny qui lui tombaient dans le dos pendant qu'elle caressait le sien avec son pouce. Avec le souffle de l'autre au creux de leur cou, il manquait vraiment très peu pour qu'ils ne cèdent à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Harry le sentit sûrement le premier et bien qu'il en apprécia seconde par seconde cet échange si désiré depuis des mois, il recula un peu pour lui parler de nouveau.

- Tu sais, Ginny, je pense qu'on devrait en rester là pour le moment. C'est vrai que je t'aime et que je donnerais tout pour reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée, mais avec Voldemort en liberté et Malefoy qui me semble pas clair du tout, je préfère te savoir loin de moi et de ce fait plus en sécurité. En plus, on arrive en fin d'année, et ta famille m'en voudrait si je t'empêchais de te concentrer à tes études... et tu as sept frères en plus d'un père, expliqua Harry. Je tiens encore un peu à ma vie tu vois... Mais ça m'arrangerait si tu ne cherchais plus à essayer de m'oublier en voyant d'autres garçons. En plus, maintenant tu sais que tu es la seule et unique propriétaire de mon cœur, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
- D'accord Harry, alors disons qu'on fait une pré-réconciliation? Demanda Ginny en arborant un magnifique sourire.

Harry acquiesça de la tête en se forçant de ne pas donner ce que son corps et surtout ses lèvres lui réclamaient. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser passionnément, de lui caresser le visage, de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser encore et encore sans jamais plus s'arrêter mais il le ne fallait pas, sinon il ne pourrait plus s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau. Il pensait principalement à sa sécurité maintenant. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on ne touche ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux... Il ne voulait perdre plus aucun de ses proches et surtout pas elle...

- Si tu préfères, Ginny, lui répondit-il. Et puis, nous sommes jeunes! Je ne pense pas que Lily soit venue au monde pendant nos années d'études. Tes frères m'auraient tués sur le coup et apparemment, j'étais bel et bien vivant quelques années après sa naissance, plaisanta légèrement Harry. Donc, je suppose qu'on a quelques années devant nous. Autant faire les choses correctement, Ginny et cela commence par nos études et surtout tes buses!  
- Très bien Harry... Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, affirma t-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.  
- Moi aussi Ginny, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, murmura t-il tout aussi sincèrement.  
- A bientôt peut-être ? Demanda t-elle enjouée.  
- Oui, si tu arrête de m'ignorer, ironisa t-il.  
- Oh, oui, promis j'arrête !  
- Alors, à très bientôt, soupira-t-il avant de l'inviter à prendre le chemin de la grande salle.  
Ils arrivèrent sous le regard de trois autres Gryffondors et les sourires qui illuminait leurs visages laissaient à penser qu'au pire, ils se reparlaient et qu'au mieux, ils reprenaient leur relation. Seule Lily fut réellement déçue de voir qu'il s'agissait de la première solution.

En fin de journée, c'est d'un air songeur qu'elle arriva à l'endroit habituel où elle retrouvait son secret le mieux gardé.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir si heureuse de venir... pesta Drago, visiblement énervé.  
- Désolée, je suis préoccupée par quelque chose, enfin, bref, bonjour toi, murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.  
- Ouais, salut... répondit-il froidement en n'approfondissant pas leur étreinte.  
- Que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta Lily.  
- Oh rien, juste que ton paternel m'empêche de vivre et que ma petite amie ne semble pas disposée à se consacrer entièrement à moi lors des rares moments où l'on arrive à se voir, s'emporta t-il.  
- Je suis désolée pour Harry. C'est pas faute de lui dire de te laisser tranquille. Mais plus j'insiste, plus il se conforte dans son idée... J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi inventer... Il va finir par découvrir notre relation, j'en suis persuadée... C'est juste une question de temps...  
- Ouais... Marmonna Drago. En même temps, ça m'arrangerait presque qu'il sache pour nous. Au moins, je pourrais lui dire d'aller se faire voir et qu'on a besoin d'intimité... Ca me permettrait d'avoir enfin un peu de temps pour moi... La vie avec les autres Serpentards est franchement dure à supporter Lily. Ils attendent tous tellement de moi... Ma mère m'envoie énormément de messages... Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser... Je ne peux même pas avoir un seul moment de paix et de solitude dans cet immense château sans qu'un Potter ne soit derrière moi!  
- Je suis navrée de t'imposer ma présence Drago... Je peux partir si tu le souhaites, rétorqua Lily apparemment blessée par ses paroles.  
- Mais non, soupira Drago. Je voulais pas dire ça en parlant de toi. Au contraire, tu es bien la seule chose qui m'apaise ici... Tu es si simple... J'ai parfois du mal à croire que tu es la fille de Potter et de Weasley...  
- Je suis avant tout Lily... et ta petite amie... Alors laissons ma famille de côté et occupons nous de notre couple tu veux bien?  
- Je vais pas dire non, c'est sûr... plaisanta Drago.  
- Je m'en serais doutée tiens, rigola t-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
- Lily...  
- Oui? Questionna t-elle en n'imaginant pas ce qu'elle entendrait ensuite.  
- Même si je ne te le dis pas... Je le pense...  
- Du moment que tu me le montres, lui répondit-elle en se blottissant davantage dans ses bras.  
- J'ai peur de te perdre Lily... soupira t-il.  
- Ca ne tiens qu'à toi de me garder alors...  
- Je l'espère, affirma t-il en ressentant une véritable boule au ventre comme s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'espère...


	25. La trahison de Malefoy

-1**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ce chapitre avait été initialement écrit avant la publication du livre en français. Maintenant que cela est fait, je peux me permettre de développer ce chapitre comme je le souhaitais. Une réécriture profonde a donc été faite. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 25 : La trahison de Malefoy** écrit le 17/08/2005

La musique résonnait encore à travers les couloirs froids de Poudlard. Le destin se joue toujours à très peu de choses et surtout à des choix, choses que Drago Malefoy se devait de faire suite à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lily juste après le bal. Il déambulait escaliers après escaliers pour descendre dans les cachots et rejoindre sa salle commune. Il essayait de se convaincre que la rouquine était aussi folle que son prétendu père mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Alors que faire? Accepter son prochain rôle dans la victoire de Potter et de sa clic ou rester fidèle à 16 ans d'éducation réclamant fidélité et principes. La route de sa vie se séparait à cette instant vers deux chemins lorsqu'il prit le dernier escalier magique le menant dans ses quartiers. S'il remontait, il retrouverait sans doute Lily et les siens et s'il descendait, il se devrait d'aller informer qui de droit de cette nouvelle. Drago resta là, plusieurs minutes, à se torturer l'esprit sur ses motivations et son avenir. Marches après marches, une moitié de lui s'effaça pour laisser la totale emprise à l'autre et il ressentit comme un déchirement en lui comme si l'autre moitié prenait l'autre chemin. Drago allait maintenant droit vers son destin et son choix aurait de nombreuses conséquences.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le feu de la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard crépitait bruyamment. Drago s'en rapprocha et prononça un sort pour communiquer avec sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci prit forme dans les cendres et le salua. Après un moment d'hésitation, le fils adoré de Narcissia Malefoy révéla l'histoire de Lily Weaster. Bien que les expressions du visage n'étaient pas franches, Drago put deviner un étonnement avant une réflexion intense.  
- Voilà Mère, je crois vous avoir tout dis, murmura t-il presque honteux.  
- Très bien Drago, tu as bien fait de me prévenir. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, affirma Narcissia.  
- Puis-je connaître vos intentions mère ?

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on fasse évader ton père. Si cette Lily a su remonter le temps pour changer l'avenir. Il nous suffit de savoir maintenant comment elle a réussi à faire ce prodige. Une fois ce détail résolu, il ne nous restera qu'à contrecarrer les plans de cette intrigante. Et maintenant, nous savons qui viser pour toucher Harry Potter. Ton père se fera un véritable plaisir d'en finir avec cette Ginny Weasley. Le maître pourra prendre plus vite le pouvoir et le récompensera en faisant de lui son bras droit... Et tu n'auras plus à faire tes preuves pour sauver l'honneur de la famille. Quelle aubaine! Se félicita Narcissia en mère inquiète pour son fils unique.

- Oh, soupira Drago comme soulagé d'un poids bien trop lourd pour lui. Vous pensez que je n'aurais plus à exécuter ma mission alors?

- J'en suis persuadé, ton père pourra s'en charger de lui-même une fois libre et revenu dans les bonnes grâces de sa seigneurie.

Quelques jours après cette discussion, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy et l'agression d'une nouvelle élève à Poudlard sans qu'on en sache la raison. La nuit qui suivit ces évènements, une ombre traversa le parc du château et une autre l'y attendait, prêt d'un arbre mouvementé. Les gestes étaient nets et précis sans surplus. Une main tenant un livre le donna à l'autre, la deuxième tendit une fiole. L'échange s'arrêta là sans qu'un seul mot de soit prononcé. Les deux ombres repartirent dans des directions opposées et la plus grande d'entre elles se dirigea vers les quartiers d'une maison bien précise, celle de Godric Gryffondor.

Tout devait se passer rapidement, deux jours au grand maximum. La mission était de prendre la fille en otage et de tuer celui qui détenait son coeur. Lucius Malefoy aurait pu ainsi présenter le corps de Potter à Voldemort puis s'assurer une promotion avant de rejoindre son époque et de profiter de sa gloire. Seulement, assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, son fils dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque qu'on exigea de lui qu'il exécute sa mission six mois plus tard. Son père avait échoué mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'une partie de lui, celle qui avait choisi la rédemption, en était responsable...

Sans savoir comment elle avait fait, Lily avait réussi à calmer Harry. Il avait enfin la paix de ce côté là et pouvait se consacrer pleinement à sa relation secrète avec une certaine rousse. Le mois de juin arriva enfin après un mois de mai caniculaire. Cela annonçait également la fin de l'année et les grandes vacances. Drago appréhendait énormément les trente jours qui restaient à Poudlard. Il devrait bientôt faire face à ses choix, devant sa mère pour commencer et d'autres personnes moins compréhensives. Mais cela impliquait également deux mois sans voir celle qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. Drago voulait que Lily se souvienne de cette année, de leur relation secrète comme intime, et surtout de lui. Il savait que la discrétion était encore de mise mais il souhaitait que Lily sache que malgré tout, il tenait à elle. Donc sous un pseudonyme, bien évidemment, il commanda par correspondance un pendentif en forme de cœur avec d'un côté un « L » et de l'autre un « D ». Il était assez content de lui et le sentiment d'allégresse qu'il ressentait depuis quelques mois l'avait laissé devenir légèrement romantique. Lily n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles avec qui il était sorti jusqu'à présent. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait très spéciale à ses yeux et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se formalisait pas d'une relation intime assez inexistante. Etre avec elle, l'embrasser et la sentir près de lui lui suffisait amplement et parfois, il se risquait à s'avouer qu'il éprouvait peut-être quelque chose de sérieux la concernant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les mois avaient défilé plus que rapidement à ses yeux et il s'étonnait de constater qu'ils allaient fêter leur six mois de relation. C'était sa plus longue jusqu'à présent et pour rien au monde il ne voulait l'arrêter. Elle était sa petite amie et il comptait bien lui montrer qu'elle était à lui pour un temps indéterminé. De ce fait, Drago attendait le collier avec une impatience un peu mal gérée et même Lily se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa facilité à mentir l'aida énormément à ce moment là et il se promit de se faire largement pardonner par la suite.

Mais malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pris pour le cacher à ses proches et surtout à sa mère, c'est bien cette dernière qui l'intercepta au final. Le commerçant avait reconnu la provenance du manda pour le règlement de l'achat et pensant que l'expéditeur chargé de la besogne avait fait une erreur dans son nom, il envoya le paquet directement au manoir Malefoy. Il ne fut peu dire de l'étonnement de la mère de Drago en ouvrant le minuscule colis. Sans attendre une seule minute, elle transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et se dirigea vers Poudlard en diligence. D'un pas décidé, elle marcha droit vers les quartiers où résidait son fils. Elle s'annonça devant la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard et exigea que son fils lui accorde "audience". C'est donc vraiment très surpris que Drago en sortit.  
- Mère? S'exclama t-il avant de lui faire un baise main habituel. Que me vaut votre présence ici?  
- Hé bien, j'ai eu la surprise de recevoir un paquet qui semblait t'être logiquement destiné. Et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement d'en connaître le contenu, ajouta t-elle en lui présentant le collier qu'il avait commandé.

- Je vois que vous n'hésitez pas à ouvrir les courriers qui ne vous sont pas destinés mère, protesta Drago, énervé.  
- Oh, mais je fais encore ce qui me chante chez moi Drago. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que c'est ce truc !  
- C'est un collier, mère, répondit-il froidement.  
- Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi, jeune insolent! Pour qui l'avez vous acheté?

- Mais pour moi... se justifia t-il en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux.  
- Drago, je vous défends de me tenir tête ! A qui ce collier est-il destiné ? Qui est ce « L » ?  
- Personne, mentit-il peu enclin à révéler à sa mère son histoire amoureuse.  
Alors Narcissia comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de cette manière. Drago était comme son père quand il s'agissait de rester secret. Prise d'une rage maternelle folle, elle perdit patience et prit une décision. Elle le saisit par le col et l'amena un peu en retrait. Elle saisit ensuite sa baguette et lui lança un stupéfix. Drago se retrouva alors à la merci de sa mère et la regarda prendre une petite fiole dans sa poche. La couleur puis l'odeur ne laissa aucun doute sur son contenu et Drago savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui mentir davantage. Elle déversa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de son fils qui ne tarda pas à être disposé à lui répondre.

- Maintenant vous aller tout me dire Drago. Pourquoi avez-vous acheté ce collier et pour qui?  
- Je l'ai acheté pour le donner à Lily Weaster.

- Qui est-elle pour toi?

- Je l'aime et on est secrètement ensemble depuis presque six mois maintenant, répondit Drago avant que sa mère ne laisse tomber le collier sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi ce collier? Que signifie t-il? Demanda t-elle en essayant de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait.

- C'est pour qu'elle ne m'oublie pas pendant les vacances.  
- Elle est à Serpentard? Son nom ne me dit rien, se dit-elle à elle-même. Qui sont ses parents?  
- Non, elle est de Gryffondor. Et c'est normal que son nom ne vous dit rien. Lily vient du futur. Elle est la fille d'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.   
- Pardon? Comment ça? S'écria Narcissia qui en restait sans voix.

- Lily a remonté le temps pour sauver sa famille et empêcher que le maître de père ne réalise ses projets. Tout dépendait de moi et maintenant tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, avoua t-il en provoquant des spasmes à sa mère prise de panique.

- Où en est votre mission, Drago? Demanda t-elle entre deux respirations.  
- Nulle part mère. Je ne le ferais pas! J'ai promis à Lily que j'y renonçais. Et pour elle, je vais m'y tenir.

- Quoi? S'indigna sa mère. Mais pauvre fou! Vous Croyez pouvoir faire le poids contre le maître? Vous pensez réellement qu'il va vous laisser faire sans réagir? Vous avez pensé à votre mère en prenant cette décision Drago? Tu as pensé à toi, moi fils? Supplia t-elle en y perdant ses bonnes manières. C'est notre vie que tu joues là! Notre vie à tous les deux! Alors même si tu refuses de le faire pour moi, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir sans réagir. Alors tu vas accomplir ta mission Drago. Et je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'on t'y aide!

- NON ! Hurla Drago essayant de résister au pouvoir de sa mère sur lui.  
- Imperium, lança sa mère avec sa baguette magique en direction de Drago. Vous exécuterez votre mission comme c'était initialement prévu. Et vous laisserez tomber cette Lily, celle fille Potter par la même occasion. C'est un ordre Drago!

- Bien mère, répondit-il froidement comme vidé de son âme.

Narcissia embrassa son fils sur le front et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de repartir avec autant de grâce et de prestance qu'en entrant. Avant de passer la grande porte, la mère de Drago croisa une jeune rousse aux yeux d'un vert perçant. Leurs regards furent d'une intense froideur. Bien qu'elle n'en sache pas la raison, Narcissia passa à côté d'elle avec autant de suffisance que sa naissance et son nom lui accordait et s'en alla de Poudlard.

Lily la regarda sortir avec une boule énorme au ventre. Elle la haïssait au même titre que son mari et ceci depuis tellement d'années. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il y a encore quelques mois, cette femme si socialement prestigieuse était à deux doigt de lui ôter la vie. La revoir avait provoqué des sueurs froides à Lily. Elle n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie, voir Drago et se blottir dans ses bras pour un peu de réconfort. Quand elle arriva à l'endroit habituel où elle rejoignait Drago secrètement, celui-ci était déjà là. Il avait un regard livide mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il avait dû se faire engueuler par sa mère, ce qui aurait pu expliquer sa présence. Elle s'approcha donc normalement pour l'embrasser mais contre toute attente, il la repoussa franchement.

- Drago? Mais... Balbutia Lily qui ne comprenait pas son geste.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi? L'année est finie Potter. Tu m'as un peu divertie durant ces quelques mois mais maintenant, tu me fatigues à être constamment sur moi. Notre relation ne m'amuse plus alors toi et moi, c'est fini! Rétorqua-t-il très froidement sans la moindre pointe de compassion.

- Quoi? S'étouffa Lily entre deux respirations.  
- Va rejoindre Potter et ses bouffons. Moi, j'ai maintenant mieux à faire! Ah et, ne t'avise pas de raconter un mot de ma faiblesse passagère à Saint Potter. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de lui raconter en détails ce que j'ai pu t'apprendre, lança t-il avec un sourire narquois. Sur ce, salut !  
Drago repartit aussi arrogant et sûr de lui que possible. Lily restait muette et choquée de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Elle remarqua alors quelque chose de brillant au sol. Elle ramassa un collier et l'observa minutieusement. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux lettres, Lily fit le rapprochement avec l'attitude de Drago et la visite de sa mère. Tout en le collant sur son cœur, elle se mit alors à pleurer. Les Malefoy lui avaient à nouveau pris une personne qu'elle l'aimait, elle en était absolument sûre.

Sous l'emprise de sa mère, Drago reprit ses manigances dans la salle sur demande. Lily le regardait agir tel un automate. Dès qu'il quittait les salles de cours, il disparaissait sans prendre la peine de s'encombrer de Crabbe et Goyle. Quinze jours à peine après leur séparation toute aussi secrète que leur relation, Drago se rendit une dernière fois dans la salle sur demande avant d'aller droit vers son destin.

Ce soir là, Dumbledore avait fait appel à Harry pour qu'il en apprenne un peu plus sur Tom Jedusor. Bien que la présence de Lily l'avait rassuré sur l'avenir, le directeur de Poudlard continuait ses recherches sur ce qui rendait Voldemort si menaçant. Le fait que Harry soit devenu si doué en Potion et sa relation avec son nouveau professeur arrangea bien Dumbledore. De ce fait, dès les premiers jours de juin, il demanda à Harry de venir le voir tous les soirs après ses cours. Harry apprit donc beaucoup de choses sur le passé de son ennemi mortel et lorsqu'il entendit pour la première fois le mot Horcruxes, il sentit que quelque chose lui échappait. Dumbledore le lui confirma et l'encouragea à en demander davantage à son fameux professeur. Les révélations qu'il obtint le bouleversèrent mais c'est sans l'ombre d'un doute ou d'une appréhension qu'il accepta de se joindre à l'expédition de son mentor qui s'en allait en chercher un. L'échec et le choc du combat perturbèrent Harry, franchement à cran. Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, prise pour sa sécurité, il aida son directeur à rentrer jusqu'au château. Seulement, quelle fut sa surprise de voir un Drago Malefoy menacer de sa baguette le sorcier le plus respecté et le plus craint de l'époque. La marque des ténèbres flottant dans le ciel, Poudlard était attaquée de plein fouet par les mangemorts et certain d'entre eux semblaient être en train de rejoindre Malefoy pour lui prêter main forte. Dumbledore essaya de convaincre en vain le Serpentard de renoncer à sa mission. Il était sûr que Drago Malefoy, le fils du mangemort n'était pas un meurtrier. Drago ne l'était peut-être pas ce soir là, mais le professeur Rogue, en traite le plus vile, lui le fut. Sous les yeux d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy en plus de quelques autres mangemorts ravis de la scène, Dumbledore s'écroula sur le sol.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits dans les escaliers alertèrent les mangemorts. L'arrivée des aurors prévenus n'était pas prévue dans leur plan. Bellatrix s'énerva et s'en prit à Drago qui venait de bafouer l'honneur qui lui avait été fait en refusant de faire lui-même ce qui lui avait été exigé. Elle lui lança un endoloris à Drago avant de s'enfuir. Rogue prit Drago dans ses bras et ils s'en allèrent à leur tour en passant par l'étage supérieur.

Le sort d'immobilité que Dumbledore avait préalablement imposé à Harry s'estompa, mais le jeune Gryffondor ne se dévoila qu'après que les mangemorts soient partis. C'est âgé d'à peine 17 ans et déjà témoin de deux meurtres sous ses yeux que les aurors trouvèrent Harry Potter, pleurant celui qui avait pris la place d'un père. Lily, finalement impuissante face au destin, tomba à son tour au sol, abattue et obligée d'admettre qu'elle avait totalement ratée sa mission... que tout allait en fin de compte se réaliser. Tout dépendait de la réaction de Drago. Il avait apparemment choisi cette voix d'après les hurlements de son père. Elle avait fondée tellement d'espoir en lui que la trahison de celui qu'elle aimait n'avait pas tué que Dumbledore... Quand Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, un chagrin immense et incontrôlable s'empara d'elle. Lily s'effondra en larmes sans que son père biologique n'en connaisse les véritables raisons...


	26. Voyage vers l’incertitude

-1**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, je l'admets. Il est assez transitionnel tout en apportant quelques points important pour l'histoire à venir. Je vous en souhaite bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 26 : Voyage vers l'incertitude** écrit le 17/08/2005

Lorsque la nouvelle de la mort du directeur fit le tour du château, une ambiance lourde et pesante s'installa. Les cours furent tout de suite annulés et les examens pour les cinquièmes et les septièmes années reportés de manière indéterminée. De toute façon, beaucoup de parents prirent peur et récupèrent leurs enfants dès le lendemain de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Certains auraient toutefois voulu assister à l'enterrement mais la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque avait eu raison de l'esprit protecteur parental.

Chez les Gryffondors, Harry et Lily semblaient hors d'atteinte. Le premier errait dans la salle commune à faire semblant d'écouter les discussions des autres et la deuxième restait bien souvent seule dans son coin, à demi vivante. L'enterrement qui arriva quatre jours après fut très poignant par les différents témoignages que les gens avaient voulu apporter. Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point ce grand homme avait pu toucher tellement de gens, lui qui avait été un père pour le jeune héros, l'avait apparemment été pour d'autres. Assis à côté de Ginny lors de la célébration, il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne. A ce moment là, il en avait vraiment besoin et apprécia le geste de sympathie qu'elle lui apportait. Juste à côté d'eux, Ron consolait une Hermione en pleurs et Lily terminait le rang, toujours silencieuse.

C'est donc non sans nostalgie d'une époque révolue que tous ceux qui étaient restés prirent le Poudlard Express. Sur le quai, de nombreux au revoir s'attardèrent. La peur de ne plus revoir un ami ou un être cher motivait chaque accolade. Le fait qu'il était encore assez incertain de la réouverture de l'école à la rentrée prochaine n'arrangeait rien et beaucoup voyaient des adieux dans les au revoir. Les professeurs durent les forcer à monter dans le train pour ne pas trop retarder le voyage et surtout inquiéter les parents qui les attendaient à Londres. Lorsque que la locomotive actionna son sifflement de départ, ce fut un réel déchirement pour tous les élèves et accompagnateurs présents dans le train.

Harry, Lily, Ginny, Neville et Luna s'installèrent dans un compartiment tout au fond du train pour être seul. Plus affectés que les autres par la tragédie qui avait frappé l'école, ils souhaitaient avoir un peu de tranquillité car ce n'était pas un directeur mais un ami très proche qui les avait quitté à jamais. En plus, Lily, tel un fantôme jusque là, craqua au premier mouvement de locomotive comme une enfant apeurée. Elle s'effondra dans les bras accueillants d'Harry et resta inconsolable plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots justes pour la calmer. Plus il lui disait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, que c'était le destin et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en rendre responsable d'un échec de sa mission, plus Lily pleurait.

Ginny essaya à son tour et demanda à Harry de lui laisser la place. Les réactions de Lily lui firent comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose qui perturbait sa fille biologique, un drame plus intime et plus personnel la touchait. Lily était blessé dans son cœur et Ginny pouvait le sentir. Son instinct de future mère peut-être…

- Tu sais, finalement, tu as peut-être changé quelque chose en venant vers nous, murmura Ginny en faisant attention aux mots qu'elle utilisait à cause de la présence de Neville et Luna, ignorant la véritable identité de Lily. Il n'est pas dit que ton voyage chez nous ne soit pas positif quelque part. Seulement, ce qui c'est passé faisait sûrement parti des incontournables de l'histoire. Ton intervention n'y pouvait rien. Il faut que tu te concentres maintenant sur ton avenir. Et puis nous avons un avantage certain avec toi dans nos rangs ! Je suis sûre que ça fera la différence, Lily. On y arrivera ma belle, on y arrivera ensemble, et surtout tous les trois! Affirma avec beaucoup d'assurance une adolescente qui devenait une jeune femme sous les yeux de ses proches.  
- Hum hum, toussota Neville légèrement vexé.  
- Oui avec vous aussi, reprit Ginny navrée et amusée en regardant ensuite Ron et Hermione entrer dans le wagon.  
- Maintenant, tu vas profiter de tes vacances et l'année prochaine, tu vas passé tes ASPICs comme une sorcière étudiante normale. Tu deviendras un auror comme Harry et à vous deux, vous tiendrez tête à Vous-savez-qui!

Le discours fédérateur de la rousse redonna un peu d'espoir à tout le monde. Lily était maintenant calmée, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui ne supportait pas de voir sa fille si malheureuse. Petit à petit, les langues se délirent et les conversations s'enchaînèrent. Cependant, cette discussion là fut cette fois-ci nettement plus optimiste, bien que Ron s'inquiétait énormément pour son frère aîné. Bill avait été mordu par un loup garou et sa fiancée Fleur, la championne de BeauxBâtons lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, était, d'après la mère de Ron, vraiment déterminée à rester malgré les implications que cela suggérait. Le mariage n'était donc pas annulé à la grande surprise de tout le monde et la blonde qui avait tant séduit Ron lors de sa quatrième année, dirigeait l'organisation de la cérémonie avec une main de fer. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui gâcher son mariage et Voldemort lui-même aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle affirmait cela.

Ensuite, la question de la réouverture de l'école fut abordée. Pour eux, McGonagall allait reprendre le poste de Dumbledore mais la grande question était le nombre d'élèves qui allaient finalement revenir. Puis, Harry continua sur la liste des enseignants et, bien entendu, la conversation se détourna sur Severus Rogue.

- Quand je pense que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, pesta Harry. Si jamais il a le malheur de croiser mon chemin, je vais lui faire regretter la mort du professeur Dumbledore! Menaça t-il.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que le professeur Dumbledore a dû un jour ou l'autre penser à cette éventualité, réfléchit Hermione. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas une bonne raison de lui accorder sa confiance. Et puis, après tous les doutes et preuves qu'on pouvait tous lui apporter, il prenait sa défense aveuglément...

- Justement! Grogna Harry. Même après tout ça, il a eu le culot de le tuer. Ah, il doit bien rire de lui maintenant, au côté de son maître... "Ce fou de Dumbledore n'a rien vu malgré tout les appels à la méfiance que Potter et compagnie lui faisaient". Même McGonagall avait des doutes le concernant! Ah, si je le vois... Si je le vois... rumina celui qui avait survécu.

- Avouez quand même que tout ça est assez bizarre... J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, murmura Hermione.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Ginny...

- Vous n'avez qu'à mener votre enquête les filles, à la nerlokolsme, se moqua Ron.

- Sherlock Holmes, Ron, soupira d'énervement Hermione. Et contrairement à vous, je considère que les choses de la vie ne sont ni blanches ni noires mais une infinie palette de gris... Et l'histoire de Rogue est parsemée de blanc et d'inconnues qui pourrait justement expliquer son geste...

- C'est un Mangemort Hermione! Pesta Harry. Il n'a pas besoin de raison pour tuer! Il exécute les ordres de son maître, point! J'ai vraiment hâte que les aurors les attrapent et les condamnent à vie à Azkaban.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas Harry... J'ai comme un doute...

- De toute façon, toi, tu n'es jamais satisfaite, ironisa Ron en vexant la jeune fille.

La remarque de Ron mit un froid dans le compartiment. Hermione surprit tout le monde en ne préférant pas répliquer. Au contraire, elle entra dans un mutisme total et regarda le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Tous se sentirent mal à l'aise mis à part Ron et même si l'arrivée du chariot de confiseries dérida quelques sourires, l'atmosphère avait repris sa lourdeur du début.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous les élèves enlevèrent leurs uniformes, et attendirent patiemment la fin du voyage.


	27. Aveux au 9 ¾

-1**Annonce:**

Voilà, la fin de la sixième année arrive. Bientôt la septième mais en attendant, place aux bilans et aux vacances à venir... Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 27 : Aveux au 9 ¾** écrit le 17/08/2005

La gare de Londres grossissait à vu d'œil au fur et à mesure que le Poudlard Express avançait dans la pénombre. C'était la fin d'une année mouvementée entre l'arrivée de Lily et les récents évènements. Harry avait fini de préparer ses affaires et regarda sa fille, songeuse et surtout immobile. Il réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait nul part où aller cet été vu qu'il était sa seule famille avec Ginny. Il se tourna alors vers la mère théorique de la jeune fille et dès que Neville et Luna sortirent de la pièce pour aller s'assurer de la bonne santé de leurs animaux respectifs, il posa une question assez délicate.

- Ginny, penses-tu pouvoir faire venir Lily chez toi cet été sans que tes parents posent trop de questions ?  
- Pas vraiment Harry, soupira t-elle à la fois désolée et perplexe. Ils voudront connaître ses parents...  
- C'est le cas, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'humour, ce qui représentait un réel effort de sa part vues les circonstances.  
- Ne vous embêtez pas, intervint Lily. Je vais passer l'été au Chaudron Baveur.  
- Attends, il y a beaucoup de personne peu recommandables qui logent là-bas, s'inquiéta Harry en se rappelant de sa propre expérience. Deux mois dans cet enfer et tu seras bonne à envoyer chez les Serpentards! Ecoute, Dumbledore m'a dit que mon parrain m'avait fait son héritier. Je sais que sa maison est quelque peu... repoussante mais ça reste plus sécurisé que ce gîte mal famé!

- J'y tiens pas trop Harry, mais merci, murmura Lily avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

Harry comprit alors sa maladresse. Lily connaissait parfaitement cette maison puisqu'elle y avait vécu recluse durant toute sa vie avec pour seule compagnie Sirius Black fantôme... Alors y retourner, mais cette fois-ci seule, lui rappellerait sûrement ce qu'elle avait quitté et raviverait sa culpabilité dans l'échec de sa mission. Harry regretta alors sa proposition et se traita intérieurement de stupide.

- Ecoute Lily, reprit-il. Dès que j'ai mes 17 ans, je pourrais partir de chez les Dursley. Je te rejoindrais au Chaudron Baveur et ensuite on verra pour se trouver un nid douillet à nous.  
- Si tu me permets Harry, intervint Ginny, je préfèrerais vous savoir au 12 square Grimmaurd. Au delà du fait que c'était la maison de Sirius, elle a surtout été le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix et de ce fait, elle est plutôt bien protégée. Lily, je sais que cette maison t'évoque de mauvais souvenirs, reprit-elle avec douceur, mais elle est aussi la maison de ton père maintenant. Sirius le voulait... Et vous, plus que quiconque, devez respecter sa mémoire. Elle représente beaucoup pour chacun d'entre vous. Elle est un peu comme votre maison familiale à présent et quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, elle représente tout ce qui caractérise ce qu'on appelle un « chez nous » Alors, je pense qu'une fois un peu retapée, elle pourrait être un peu plus accueillante. Lily, s'il te plait, pour Sirius et pour moi, attends Harry au chaudron et ensuite, allez vivre là-bas.

- Oui, Lily, finalement ta mère à raison. On ira dans la maison des Black, au moins pour le mois d'Août.  
- Pour le peu que mes parents ne veuillent pas vous inviter quelques jours, reprit Ron assez sûr de lui.

Lily finit par leur décrocher un sourire et accepta sans trop de contestation. Les cinq amis continuèrent leur conversation familiale en rigolant des quiproquos que la présence de Lily imposait sans vraiment se rendre compte que Luna et Neville les dévisageaient sans rien comprendre.

- Heu, pardon? Demanda Neville.

- Harry et Lily sortent ensemble et vont vivre dans l'ancienne demeure des Black? S'exclama Luna totalement surprise et perdue.

- Et qui est la mère de Lily? Reprit Neville. Tu as dit juste avant que sa mère avait raison... Tu l'as connais alors?

- Heu... hésita Harry. Hé bien, oui, je connais les parents de Lily, répondit-il en regardant les autres d'une manière complice.

- Ah bon? Alors la rumeur qui disait qu'elle était finalement une Weasley est vraie? Questionna Luna.

- Ouep! S'enthousiasma Ron, d'une manière assez fière, sous les yeux ronds des quatre autres.

- Tu peux pas te la fermer parfois? Pesta Hermione.

- C'est vrai alors? S'exclama Neville en regardant Lily un peu gênée.

- Pas techniquement, reprit Ginny en faisant un sourire à Harry.

- Très bien, soupira Harry. Ginny, tu veux bien fermer la porte? Demanda t-il avant de la regarder faire. Maintenant, il vaut mieux que vous vous asseyez, conseilla Harry à ses deux amis. Mais avant, promettez moi de ne jamais, au grand jamais, pour quelque raison que ce soit, révéler ce secret.

- Promis, répondirent les deux adolescents.

Harry respira profondément avant de commencer l'histoire. Il laissa quelques détails pour Lily ou Ginny mais en gros, Neville et Luna comprirent que le nom de naissance de Lily n'était pas finalement Weaster mais Potter et qu'elle était la fille de Ginny et Harry venant d'un futur ravagé par Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy pour en modifier l'issue. Une fois le récit terminé, Neville les regarda la bouche grande ouverte, gobant paroles après paroles telle une oie destinée à la fabrication de foie gras. Luna était par contre avide d'en savoir plus. Elle posa une multitude de question et Lily en arriva presque à ne plus savoir quoi lui dire.

Heureusement pour la Gryffondor, le bruit du freinage fut son salut. Le train s'arrêta enfin et le moment des déchirants aux revoirs était venu. Harry commença le premier, comme si c'était une corvée. Lorsqu'arriva le tour de Ginny, et après hésitation, il préféra lui faire un bref baiser sur la joue. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à un geste passionné en prévision d'un manque certain à cause de l'éloignement, elle prit ce baiser comme une marque d'affection semblable à celle que Ron aurait pu lui faire. Elle en fut peinée, surtout quand elle vit Harry prendre Hermione dans ses bras et s'y attarder. Bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien et que Harry lui était destiné tout autant qu'Hermione l'était à son frère, Ginny ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie. Puis Harry et Lily partirent assez rapidement pour prendre le magicobus. Le jeune brun savait bien que l'oncle Vernon ne viendrait pas le chercher. Il préféra donc accompagner sa fille jusqu'au chaudron baveur avant de se rendre à sa prison d'été. Toutefois, Harry et Lily se promirent de s'écrire pendant les 3 semaines qui les séparaient et il lui laissa une petite bourse pour couvrir les différents frais de son séjour.

Sur le quai 9 3/4, Ginny aperçut ses parents, légèrement en retard et visiblement essoufflés, et les rejoignit la première. Ron traînait un peu pour dire au revoir à Neville, Luna et Hermione. Il avait prévu un anniversaire surprise pour Harry et il en réglait quelques modalités pour que tout soit parfait. Quand Neville et Luna partirent à leur tour, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc seuls quelques instants. Ginny l'appelait, enfin, lui hurlait de venir les rejoindre et sa mère agitait le bras pour le presser également.

- Bon, hé bien, à dans 3 semaines chez Sirius, enfin chez Harry maintenant, Ron. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances dans ta famille, salua Hermione assez gênée tout en lui proposant une poignée de main.  
- Ouais ouais… rumina t-il en y répondant.  
- Il y a un problème Ron ? Demanda t-elle.  
- Hé bien, je voulais déjà m'excuser pour l'année épouvantable que je t'ai fait subir Hermione, soupira le rouquin.  
- Oh, ça va, pas de problème. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude avec toi.  
- Tu sais, c'est plus fort que moi Hermione. En fait…  
- Oui ?  
- Hé bien, en réalité, je le faisais exprès.  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? S'indigna t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
- Non, mais au moins tu t'intéressais un peu à moi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a que pour Harry. Je suis pas une personne très intelligente et mon destin semble assez banal, alors tu vois... pour attirer ton attention, il ne me restait plus que ça... et ça semblait marcher jusque là... avoua t-il en jouant avec la pointe de son pied droit sur le sol.  
- Non mais je rêve là! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça pour voir que tu es là, Ron.  
- Mais, tu peux quand même reconnaître qu'il y en a toujours que pour Harry! Alors, il faut bien que je me démarque pour que tu voies que j'existe un minimum.  
- N'importe quoi Ron ! Soupira d'exaspération la Gryffondor  
- Non, c'est pas n'importe quoi, hurla Ron. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place! Toi, tu es la sang de bourbe meilleure en tout et lui c'est l'élu. Moi, je ne suis que votre laquais, bon qu'à vous servir!

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Ron! Et je n'ai pas envie de te montrer à quel point maintenant. Nos familles nous attendent Ron, je dois y aller.

- Ah oui, dans ce genre de conversation, la grande Hermione Granger préfère la fuite. Comme c'est courageux! Se moqua Ron en colère.  
- Oh mais calme ta joie Ron! Je n'ai pas envie de fuir quoique ce soit. Tout comme je ne peux pas t'empêcher de croire des choses qui ne sont réelles que dans ton imagination. Alors, on va pas s'énerver pour ça, et surtout maintenant. Allez salut et à dans trois semaines, lança t-elle avec un signe de la main.  
Seulement lorsque Hermione commença à partir, Ron la rattrapa avant de lui saisir la main pour la stopper dans sa marche. Elle se retourna et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Ron, plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait, lui sortit la phrase la plus importante de sa vie.

- Hermione, je t'aime...

Choquée, déstabilisée, Hermione retira sa main violemment et reprit sa route en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Ron en fut abattu et partit rejoindre sa famille, tous témoins de la scène. Sa mère lui caressa ses cheveux, histoire des les remettre en place avec une pointe de soutien, ce qui agaça encore plus Ron. Une fois les bagages récupérés, tous les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux, au Terrier.


	28. Envol vers la liberté

-1**Annonce de l'auteur  
**Un anniversaire qu'Harry n'est pas prêt d'oublier...

**Chapitre 28 : Envol vers la liberté écrit le 17/08/2005  
**_Cher Harry, _

Je crois que je devrais tout d'abord dire « Cher papa », je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. 

_Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir le bonheur de te le dire et surtout de te connaître de cette manière. Les souvenirs que j'ai de toi durant mon enfance sont plus lisé à une surprotection et une survie qu'à une vie familiale. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance et être à tes côtés est un pur bonheur. Maintenant, j'ai l'honneur d'être là pour ta majorité, ton envol et ta libération comme tu le disais à maman quand j'étais petite. Bien que je ne connaisse pas les Dursley personnellement, je me souviens avoir fait pas mal de cauchemars lorsque tu en parlais._

_Voilà ma dernière lettre avant qu'on se s'installe au 12, square Grimmaurd. J'ai du mal à croire parfois que je vais vivre avec toi pendant un mois dans "ma" maison, celle que j'ai autant aimé que détestée... c'est irréel... mais j'ai hâte. _

_Comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les surprises, ne sois pas étonné quand Ron viendra te chercher pour une soi-disant partie de Quidditch entre mec … et moi je te dis de ce fait à ce soir :o)  
Ta Lily_

Harry n'eu pas longtemps à attendre avant de constater la véracité des indications de sa fille. Il entendit plusieurs bruits venant de son carreau et trouva un Ron en bas de chez lui en train de lancer des pierres... Le voyant faire, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui demander d'arrêter avant que son oncle n'intervienne mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire.

- Harry, Harry, hurla t-il avec empressement.  
- Oui, Ron. Je t'entends! Tu n'as pas besoin d'alerter tout le quartier ! Mon oncle est en bas et j'ai pas envie de subir une énième réprimande!  
- Ok ok, répondit Ron en se moquant légèrement de ses propos. Dis, on va faire une partie de Quidditch entre mecs, il y aura Neville, Dean, Seamus et les jumeaux ! On a rendez-vous chez moi. Ca te dit?  
- Ouais, ça marche. Je préviens ma tante et je viens.  
Harry descendit et trouva Pétunia dans la cuisine. Il lui annonça ses projets et sa tante ne semblait pas contre. Harry se demanda un instant si elle s'en fichait mais il opta sur la théorie de la concentration à la réalisation du gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils chéri. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon et vit les deux autres hommes de la famille hypnotisés par la télévision. Son Oncle Vernon et le cousin Dudley ne bougèrent pas d'un fil, pris par leur feuilleton policier. C'est donc sans un seul remord que Harry partit avec Ron.

- Il faudra que je rentre pas trop tard Ron. J'ai mes affaires à prendre avant d'aller chercher Lily au chaudron et la rejoindre chez Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! On en a pour une heure ou deux, pas plus !

- Mouais... répondit-il avec peu de conviction avant de transplaner.

Donc, quatre heures plus tard, Harry rentra totalement couvert de boue chez les Dursley. Il lui restait beaucoup de choses à faire en plus d'une bonne douche et il commençait à être déjà très tard. S'il ne se pressait pas, Lily allait l'attendre et de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison. Il avait déjà obtenu de pouvoir la quitter juste la veille au soir mais cela était uniquement dû au fait que les Dursley avait besoin rapidement de la chambre d'Harry pour faire un bureau à leur Dursley. Ils recevaient les meubles dès le lendemain matin et Harry devait donc libérer la pièce dès le 30 au soir. Il ne s'en plaignit pas... bien au contraire...

- Failamalle ! Prononça Harry en pointant sa baguette magique en direction de ces affaires. Elles se mirent alors à voltiger dans sa chambre, se mettant dans un ordre assez contestable, puis tout se rapetissa pour aller se loger dans une malle qui en fit de même. Ce fut de toute façon assez rapide. Il n'avait pas énormément de bagages vu que ses affaires se limitaient à ce qu'il avait pu accumuler depuis 7 ans comme des livres de cours, un balai, la cage d'Hedwige et quelques vêtements en plus de bibelots divers.  
Harry mit sa malle dans sa poche et regarda une dernière fois cette chambre vidée de toute trace de sa présence. Il eu un léger pincement au coeur et regretta au fond de lui que les choses ne se soient pas passées autrement avec son oncle et sa tante. Mais si un jour ils avaient été sa famille, maintenant c'était Lily et Ginny d'une certaine façon. Il descendit lentement pour aller dire au revoir aux Dursley. L'oncle Vernon lui adressa un regard suspicieux avant de lui demander s'il comptait revenir un jour et fut rassuré de la réponse négative de son neveu. La tante Pétunia fut toutefois légèrement plus émotive et lui conseilla d'être prudent et d'éviter de jouer aux héros vu ce que cela avait donné avec ses parents. Harry les remercia timidement et jeta un bref regard vers son cousin totalement absorbé par sa partie de jeu vidéo. Sa tante l'accompagna à la porte et l'échange de regard fut aussi touchant qu'il était possible pour Pétunia. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire adieu et s'en alla prendre le magicobus au coin de la rue.

Lorsqu'il arriva au chaudron Baveur, Lily, qui l'attendait dans la salle en sirotant une Bièraubeurre, lui sauta littéralement dessus dès qu'elle le vit. Elle lui souhaita à nouveau un très bon anniversaire et lui demanda comment s'était passé la petite partie entre garçon. Harry lui raconta son match avec détails et sa fille l'écouta avec grand intérêt. Mais l'heure tournait et Lily finit par se lever de la table.  
- Harry, je vais pas faire semblant. Une fête t'attend au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Je devais te retenir jusqu'à 20h. On peut y aller maintenant.  
Ils prirent leurs affaires et cette fois-ci c'est en MagicTaxis qu'ils se rendirent au 10 square Grimmaurd. Lorsque celui-ci fut hors de portée. Lily prit un bout de papier de sa poche et le donna à son propriétaire. Harry le lut et une maison peu accueillante apparue devant leurs yeux. C'était la première fois depuis pas mal de temps que Lily ne l'avait pas vue et un léger frisson parcourut son corps. Harry lui prit alors la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent la porte de l'ancienne noble demeure des Black devenue celle des Potter.  
Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans l'entrée puis, timidement, ils avancèrent dans la grande salle à manger.  
- SURPRISE ! Hurlèrent soudainement toute une assemblée.  
Harry vit alors plus d'une vingtaine de personnes. Hermione et Ron l'embrassèrent en premier, suivit de Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley et leurs parents. Hermione avait également convié ses parents à elle pour leur montrer ses amis. Ils furent très vite assez à l'aise, surtout avec Arthur qui leur posa des millions de questions. Lorsque toutes les embrassades se finirent, Lily lui offrit son cadeau. Elle voulait quelque chose de très personnel et la seule chose qu'elle avait de précieux et qui pourrait faire plaisir à son père était ses souvenirs avec une tierce personne. Harry eu presque l'arme à l'œil quand il découvrit une petite pensine contenant, d'après Lily, sa jeunesse avec Sirius Black. Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer vraiment fort avant de la remercier au creu de l'oreille. Des autres, il reçut pas mal d'objets magiques ainsi qu'une boite de chocolats de la part de Ginny.  
La fête était très belle et Harry vivait un moment merveilleux. Il était enfin heureux, du moins pour un soir. Seulement, vers la fin de soirée, Harry vit une main furtive toucher celle de Ginny accompagnée d'un sourire significatif. Il eut le coeur serré lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de Dean en prolongement de cette main. Les différents mouvements de doigts qu'ils essayaient de faire discrètement ne laissèrent plus aucun doute à Harry. Ginny était retournée avec Dean et il en fut blessé. Dans l'indifférence la plus générale, il préféra prendre l'air. Seulement, Ginny l'avait vu sortir et le rejoignit.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Harry ! Tu ne passes pas une bonne soirée ? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.  
- Pour tout te dire, la soirée était superbe jusqu'à ce que je vois Dean te caresser la main en secret. Là, tu vois, j'ai plus vraiment envie de fêter mon anniversaire...  
- Oh, Harry, je suis désolée. Seulement, j'estimais qu'il valait mieux que je ne te le dise pas ce soir. Ca aurait été mal venu. Je sais qu'on avait décidé de revoir notre séparation en pause dans l'optique de reprendre un jour ou l'autre mais, ne le prends pas mal Harry, je ne vais pas non plus passer ma vie entière à attendre que tu te décides. Dean n'est peut-être pas l'homme de ma vie mais lui au moins cherche à me rendre heureuse maintenant, et j'en ai vraiment besoin.  
- Comme tu dis, c'est ta vie après tout, ironisa t-il avec une pointe de méchanceté. Et puis, il n'est pas dit que notre fille le soit dans cette réalité.  
- Dis pas ça Harry. Et puis de toute façon, elle est notre fille... argumenta Ginny. Mais c'est sûr qu'elle a du changer beaucoup d'évènements, et peut-être notre futur... Elle l'a d'ailleurs vérifié par elle-même. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de Malefoy.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry sous le choc de la dernière phrase.  
- Attends, tu ne le savais pas ? Lily ne t'en a pas parlé? Demanda t-elle tout en se doutant de la réponse vu la réaction de son ex petit ami. Je l'ai su cet été en correspondant avec elle... Elle n'allait pas bien du tout et a fini par tout me dire. Je pensais qu'elle en avait fait autant avec toi.

- Et bien non tu vois, ta fille a l'air d'avoir plus besoin de toi que de moi... pesta Harry, écoeuré d'être mis à l'écart par sa propre fille... Mais je t'en prie, fais moi part de ta découverte!

- Je préfèrerais que ce soit elle qui t'en parle, Harry...

- Ok, faites comme si je n'existais pas toutes les deux. Oubliez même que j'existe et ça me fera les pieds!

- Harry, ne t'emporte pas comme ça... supplia Ginny mal à l'aise. Bon écoute, Lily et Malefoy sont sortis plusieurs mois ensemble cette année. Apparemment, leur couple fonctionnait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce une rupture sans raison valable. Elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qui a bien pu se passer bien qu'elle soupçonne la mère de Malefoy d'y en être pour quelque chose. Et si Lily était si malheureuse dans le train c'est qu'elle se sentait trahie par la promesse qu'il lui avait fait... et qu'il a rompu quand...

- Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu... rumina Harry. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi maintenant !  
Harry s'éloigna vers le jardin en ne réfléchissant qu'au pas qu'il allait faire. Ginny préféra ne rien dire et le laisser dans sa solitude bien que son coeur lui hurlait d'aller le rejoindre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle aurait dû mentir et surtout se taire pour Lily… Seulement, c'était Harry, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années... et cela lui était totalement impossible...

Seul, dans un noir presque total, Harry sentit une colère monstrueuse monter en lui. Il en voulait à la terre entière de l'avoir abandonné... Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, maintenant Lily qui lui cachait sa trahison avec Malefoy et Ginny qui le laissait pour un autre. Il était dégoûté. C'était le pire anniversaire qu'il n'avait jamais eu finalement... Il s'en souviendrait de sa majorité... Il n'avait aucun doute là dessus...


	29. Ensemble pour toujours

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Et voilà le grand "moment" pour Ron et Hermione...

**Chapitre 29 : Ensemble pour toujours** écrit le 17/08/2005 réécrit le 21/05/2006  
Un mois, voir même plus d'un mois sans nouvelle. Après la réaction qu'avait eu Hermione lors de leur séparation sur le quai 9 ¾, Ron n'avait pas osé lui écrire ni même l'inviter chez lui quelques jours en juillet comme il avait eu l'habitude de faire les années précédentes. A la fois vexé et désespéré, il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez Harry pour préparer la fête surprise avec les autres. Même les regards en coin, les rencontres hasardeuses ou les moments de solitude lorsque Ginny les laissait seuls n'y changèrent quelque chose. Hermione semblait plus préoccupée de la perfection de la fête que de l'état du cœur de son meilleur ami. Bien que Ron, lui, faisait une tête de trois kilomètres, Hermione faisait comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu durant toute la soirée. Le premier verre de bièreaubeurre qu'on lui proposa lui permit de se décontracter et constatant l'effet bénéfique que cette boisson pouvait avoir sur lui, il n'hésita pas une minute à s'en resservir, une bonne dizaine de fois… C'est donc complètement soûl qu'il s'approcha d'une Hermione en pleine discussion avec Padma Patil.  
- Hermione… balbutia t-il, les joues bien roses et les yeux vitreux.  
Celle-ci se retourna et fut surprise de l'état du Gryffondor. Sur le coup, elle regarda les autres autour d'elle et se sentit franchement gênée. En plus de cela, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces vacances et l'éloignement en plus des révélations lui avaient permis de prendre conscience de ses propres sentiments le concernant. Mais Ron restait avant tout son ami et franchir cette si mince barrière entre l'amitié et l'amour équivaudrait à ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Elle appréhendait beaucoup de faire un choix qu'elle pourrait regretter toute sa vie, quel qu'il soit. De plus, son orgueil l'empêchait d'aller le voir pour lui faire part de ses doutes alors elle fut presque soulagée de voir Ron venir vers elle. Seulement, elle aurait nettement préféré qu'il soit sobre et qu'il attende qu'elle soit seule… Ron ne connaissait de toute évidence aucune notion de bonne manière et de savoir vivre, ce qui l'exaspéra sincèrement. Elle décida de continuer son petit jeu et lui fit un léger sourire pour garder la face devant Padma.  
- Tu passes une bonne soirée Ron ? Demanda t-elle gentiment  
- Heu oui oui, marmonna t-il en essayant de garder sa contenance. Dis, on pourrait se parler un peu dehors ?  
- Heu… si tu veux…, hésita Hermione en regarda Padma qui lui dit au revoir d'un signe de la tête pour se diriger vers Ginny.  
Ron laissa Hermione passer devant lui et les deux amis sortirent discrètement. Ron l'invita à s'asseoir sur les marches du perron avant de se placer devant elle, faisant les cents pas. Mains croisées, le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa subitement, sentant le sujet tabou arriver.  
- Ecoute, Hermione. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour l'autre fois. Finalement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais il fallait que ça sorte bien que maintenant, je le regrette amèrement… Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour des conneries… mentit-il. Alors voilà, je te demande pardon pour avoir une fois de plus raté l'occasion de me la fermer.  
- Oh, c'est rien Ron, murmura Hermione assez déçue de ce petit discours.  
- Mais, j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu. Même pour me dire merde… Tu sais, ton silence a été plus déchirant qu'un rejet pur et simple de ta part.  
- Parce que je ne savais pas quoi te répondre Ron, soupira Hermione en regardant ses pieds. Tu m'as prise un peu par surprise sur ce coup… J'ai eu un choc…  
- Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à cette explication, se dit-il presque à lui-même. Bon, et bien, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir durant notre septième année. Il faut penser à Harry après tout. On reste avant tout des amis et notre amitié est trop précieuse pour être gâchée. On forme un trio et ça doit toujours rester ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu veux bien rester mon amie Hermione ? Demanda t-il tout en sentant son cœur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque mot de cette phrase.  
- Heu, oui… bien sûr, répondit-elle cette fois-ci franchement déçue.  
- Ah ! Se satisfait-il. Et bien tu vois, je me sens soulagé… Pour une fois que je répare mes erreurs… Il faut le fêter ! S'écria t-il en rêvant d'une énième bièreaubeurre  
- Oh parce que me dire que tu m'aimes a été une erreur selon toi ? Demanda Hermione vexée par cette remarque.  
- Heu…bah oui, j'ai failli gâcher notre amitié sur un coup de folie. Je m'en serais vraiment voulu si tu ne m'avais pas pardonné !  
- Ron, reprit-elle sur un ton qu'il connaissait bien. Tu répares peut-être tes erreurs mais tu n'assumes toujours pas tes actes !  
- Oh, ça va hein ! Pesta t-il en haussant le ton. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Il te faut quoi ? De toute façon, rien ne te satisfait jamais !  
- Mais je rêve, s'indigna Hermione. Et moi qui… Oh quelle idiote j'ai été !  
- Et toi quoi ? Demanda t-il comme par réflexe  
- Rien ! Absolument rien Ronald Weasley !  
- Si, tu vas me répondre ! Allez vas-y, assume toi aussi !  
- Arrête Ron, tu commences déjà à m'énerver ! Rétorqua t-elle en se levant. Effectivement, tu devais être fou pour oser me dire que tu m'aimais. Folie totalement passagère aussi, je suppose, vu la rapidité de changement dont tes sentiments font preuves à mon égard.  
- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à t'aimer vu que tu es toujours en train de m'engueuler. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas réciproque alors pourquoi devrais-je m'entêter dans cette voie.  
- Quoi ? S'étonna t-elle. Ron, tu es en train de dire que tu m'aimes toujours? Demanda Hermione très sérieusement, ce qui déstabilisa Ron fortement.  
- Heu… heu , bah heu, oui mais peu importe, répondit-il surpris par sa réaction. Ce qui compte, c'est notre amitié et notre trio avec Harry. Du moment que tu ne m'ignores pas, j'arriverais à vivre avec en attendant que ça me passe.  
- Ron, au lieu de spéculer, pose moi la question, lança-t-elle avec une voix déjà plus douce.  
- Quelle question ? Répondit-il un peu perdu dans la logique de la Gryffondor.  
- LA question gros bêta ! S'exclama t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mais QUELLE QUESTION, hurla Ron. JE SUIS PAS DANS TA TETE ! JE NE VOIS PAS CE QUE TU ME DEMANDE DE TE DIRE !  
- OH MAIS SIMPLEMENT CELLE LA « EST-CE QUE TU M'AIMES AUSSI ? » ELLE EST PAS SI DURE A PRONONCER QUE JE SACHE ! Cria Hermione. TU N'AS MEME PAS EU ENVIE DE SAVOIR CE QUE JE POUVAIS RESSENTIR. TU ME DIS QUE TU M'AIMES COMME CA, DE BUT EN BLANC ET APRES TU CHANGES D'AVIS ET TU VEUX QU'ON RESTE AMIS. MAIS A AUCUN MOMENT TU N'AS CHERCHE A SAVOIR CE QUE JE VOULAIS MOI !  
- TU N'ES PAS OBLIGEE DE ME CRIER DESSUS POUR SI PEU, HERMIONE ! PAS BESOIN DE TE DEMANDER QUOIQUE CE SOIT, IL N'Y A QU'A TE REGARDER POUR SAVOIR QUE TU NE M'AIMES PAS ! S'emporta t-il.  
- OH ET PUIS TU M'ENERVES ! Rugit Hermione en faisant des gestes théâtrales avec ses bras.  
- TOI AUSSI, TU M'ENERVES ! JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE T'AIME D'ABORD !  
- MOI NON PLUS ! Répondit-elle.  
- COMME CA C'EST PARFAIT ! Répondit-il avant de repenser avec étonnement à ce qu'elle venait de dire et de reprendre plus calmement. Quoi ? Toi non plus ? Toi non plus quoi ?  
- MOI NON PLUS JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI JE T'AIME, lâcha Hermione emportée par la situation et l'énervement.  
- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il, la peur au ventre qu'elle dise finalement non.  
- Mais oui, idiot, soupira Hermione avant de lui sourire.  
- Elle m'aime, se répéta Ron tout haut comme pour s'en convaincre… Elle m'aime …  
A ce moment, Hermione réalisa que la colère lui avait enlevé toute inhibition et qu'elle avait enfin avoué ses sentiments envers Ron. A la fois soulagée et terrifiée du « après », elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer cette situation inédite pour elle. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que le regard et la joie de Ron était communicatifs et qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière.

- Oui, bon ça va, tu n'es pas non plus obligé de prévenir tout Londres non plus Ron !  
- Non, seulement la Terre entière. Hermione Granger m'aime! S'écria t-il en tournant sur lui-même.  
Le tour complet terminé, il se retrouva face à Hermione qui lui souriait. La situation était devenue de ce fait quelque peu délicate. Il respira alors profondément et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas sûr mais lent. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il déposa sa main sur sa joue et observa Hermione s'y blottir tout en fermant les yeux. Autant avec Harry, Hermione était assez expressive et généreuse dans les embrassades, avec Ron, les seules fois où ils avaient été aussi physiquement proches, c'était uniquement par accident. Cette main volontaire touchant la peau d'Hermione avait toute une symbolique qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre finalement. Allait-il oser franchir le prochain pas? Hermione l'espérait au fond de son coeur mais elle pouvait lire sans difficulté qu'il hésitait à le faire. L'échange de regard à ce moment là était rempli de promesses, d'envies et d'appréhensions; mais au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Ron finit par se décider et l'embrassa plus que passionnément. Le fait qu'elle y réponde avec autant de plaisir que lui l'encourageait à continuer encore et encore. C'est donc après au moins quinze longues minutes qu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes.  
- Je t'aime Hermione, lui murmura-il tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser de nouveau plus furtivement.  
- Moi aussi, Ron, je t'aime, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
- Promets-moi qu'on va plus se chamailler pour un rien s'il te plait !  
- Hé bien, si tu arrêtes tes plaisanteries douteuses, je passerais plus de temps à t'embrasser qu'à te disputer, s'amusa t-elle à répondre. Alors à toi de jouer mon amour !  
- Oh, répète-moi ça s'il te plait ! Supplia t-il.  
- Heu… hé bien, si tu…, commença à dire Hermione avant que Ron lui mette un doigt sur sa bouche.  
- Non, la fin ! Répète-moi la fin!  
- Ahh…, s'exclama Hermione en levant à nouveau les yeux en l'air comme à son habitude. "Mon amour", oui, mon amour... Je t'aime  
Ron embrassa de plus bel Hermione et ils décidèrent de sortir officiellement ensemble. Ron proposa alors sa main à Hermione qui l'accepta avant de retourner dans la salle. Ron alla directement dans la direction de ses parents, en grande conversation avec ceux d'Hermione et l'annonça sans détour. Molly et Arthur étaient très enthousiastes à cette nouvelle. Les parents d'Hermione, bien que perplexes au début, finirent par l'accepter en voyant leur fille heureuse avec ce jeune homme. Assistant à la scène sans le vouloir, Harry fut ravi pour eux tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de les jalouser. Eux au moins, ils pouvaient vivre leur amour au grand jour.


	30. Perdu dans le noir et la poussière

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
On parle souvent de la relation exclusive père/fille... Malgré leur jeunesse, Harry et Lily vont découvrir cette expression...

**Chapitre 30 : Perdu dans le noir et la poussière** écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 21/05/2006

La soirée se termina très tôt dans la matinée. Ginny et Dean étaient partis dans les premiers alors que Ron et Hermione ne semblait plus vouloir se quitter. Harry et Lily dirent au revoir aux derniers invités vers deux heures du matin et en fermant définitivement la porte, ils réalisèrent qu'ils seraient ensemble pendant un mois dans cette lugubre maison.  
- Bien, je crois que pour cette nuit, on va prendre la chambre que nous avions l'habitude d'avoir quand je venais ici, elle ne doit pas être trop sale, proposa Harry en récupérant le sac non défait qu'il avait posé dans l'entrée.  
- C'est sûr, que j'ai plus la force de faire un brin de ménage à cette heure ci, continua Lily.  
- Allez, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien, soupira t-il en pensant à la dure journée qu'il venait d'avoir.  
Ils montèrent donc à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre qu'Harry, Ron et les jumeaux Weasley avaient l'habitude de prendre quand ils se rendaient au quartier général de l'ordre. Celui-ci avait été délogé pour qu'Harry puisse prendre possession de son héritage. Mais pour le moment, les questions qu'Harry se posaient concernant la nouvelle adresse de l'ordre du Phénix, privé de son mentor, pouvaient attendre. Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment fatigués et l'appel du lit était le plus fort. Harry s'installa sur le lit du dessus et laissa celui du bas à sa fille.

Pour une fois, Harry et Lily purent dormir longtemps. Le calme environnant et l'énorme fatigue suite à des nuits courtes pour Lily et des réveils brutaux chez les Dursley pour Harry, les avaient conduit à se réveiller vers quinze heures. Ce fut Lily qui se leva la première, affamée et Harry la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils prirent un léger petit déjeuner avec le peu qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans les placards et après un regard désespéré l'un envers l'autre sur l'état de la maison, il se mirent au travail.  
Ils commencèrent par la cuisine, histoire de ne pas mourir empoisonné et de pouvoir s'alimenter normalement. Surpris par quelques petites attentions d'un certain elfe de maison habitant toujours ici, Lily décida de faire un bon nettoyage de printemps. Harry voulait l'aider mais elle refusa avec force. Elle lui expliqua que c'était un plaisir pour elle de faire cette "banalité de vie quotidienne". Elle avait vécu dans la crasse durant seize années de sa vie, n'ayant pas le temps ni l'occasion d'entretenir la maison, alors maintenant qu'elle en avait le loisirs, elle voulait redonner vie à une maison qui lui avait toujours inspiré la mort. En plus, elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts et notamment l'emplacement de tous les pièges que Kreattur avait placés.

Harry rappela toutefois à Lily que c'était le rôle de l'elfe de nettoyer mais quand celui-ci arriva à l'appel de son nom, il leur tira la langue, fit apparaître plusieurs toiles d'araignées au plafond, habitée de leurs propriétaires et disparut sournoisement. Harry en soupira et se résigna à la résolution de Lily.

- Soit, nettoie, je vais m'occuper de l'autre... Il va m'entendre...

Harry décida alors d'explorer cette maison qui devenait la sienne à la recherche de Kreattur. La maison des Black devenait celle des Potter et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas aux autres locataires. Les différents tableaux représentant la famille Black s'insurgèrent de la passation de propriétaire et chuchotèrent bruyamment à son passage. Harry se voyait mal le supporter au quotidien. Cela faisait à peine un jour que Harry était là, et ils l'énervaient déjà bien comme il faut.

- Lily, que fait-on des tableaux? Demanda Harry en hurlant pour qu'elle l'entende, en plus des tableaux en question, choqués sur le coup.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... Ca va faire vide sans eux, répondit-elle en obtenant une certaine approbation des concernés. Tu sais quoi? On peut les mettre au grenier en attendant de se décider. Ca sera plus facile pour moi de nettoyer les murs, mais je n'ai pas encore le cœur de les voir partir pour le moment.  
- Ouais, soupira Harry. Tu as raison ! Ajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à une ancêtre de Sirius indignée par son comportement.

Bien que la maison avait grand besoin de changements décoratifs, Lily et Harry ne s'en sentait pas trop capables. Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu ce genre de préoccupations jusqu'à présent de part leur enfance assez difficile. Le principal était d'avoir un toit vivable et un aspect général potable pour un mois. Une fois toutes les toiles d'araignées enlevées, le poussière disparue, les meubles réhabilités et rangés à leur place et les pièges enlevés, ils se contentèrent de cette maison pas très accueillante, un peu vieillotte mais propre.

Lors de l'inspection totale des lieux, Harry trouva une grande bibliothèque. Il remarqua un grand nombre d'ouvrages consacrés à la mort, aux fantômes et à « l'après ». Il ne fut pas tellement surprit de trouver tous ses ouvrages dans une maison telle que celle des Black mais sur le coup, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires. Il décida de consacrer une bonne partie de ses vacances pour faire pas mal de recherches sur les différents stades de vie après la mort où la disparition corporelle. Cela faisait maintenant un an que son parrain avait disparu dans un voile au département des mystères du ministère. Il lui manquait toujours autant et vivre chez lui, sans lui, était assez bizarre en soi. Lily lui avait en plus révélé qu'il l'avait élevé en tant que fantôme, ce qui impliquait qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sirius referait son apparition. Il fallait juste trouver comment.

Le contre choc de la passivité plongea Lily dans une grande fatigue. Elle avait combattu et survécu toute sa vie et c'était la première fois, mis à part à Noël dernier avec Drago, qu'elle goûtait aux vacances, celles d'été. Lily passait donc son temps tranquille sur un transat improvisé qu'elle avait installé dans le jardin, sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Elle se laissait aller au gré des brises de vents et des reflets du soleil passant à travers le feuillage. Entre deux somnolences, elle repensait à cette année mouvementée mais riche en émotions également. Et dire qu'elle avait failli ne jamais vivre ça. A une seconde près, Narcissia aurait pu la tuer et l'empêcher de retourner dans le passé. Tout ne tenait qu'à un fil finalement. Mais grâce à Merlin, les choses avaient été en sa faveur et elle avait pu faire le voyage de sa vie. Rencontrer son père, sa mère ainsi que le reste de sa famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, était presque une renaissance pour elle. Et malgré la façon dont s'était terminées les choses, elle avait connu l'amour d'un homme qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Seulement, voilà, Drago Malefoy l'avait trahie et rejetée. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte et qu'elle passe à autre chose. Même si elle n'avait pas pu tout changer, elle se devait de faire face à son propre destin et de vivre maintenant sa vraie vie de jeune femme. Rien n'avait indiqué qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie après tout. Dans ses souvenirs, lorsque Sirius en parlait, la seule chose qu'elle savait de sa vie privée était qu'il avait aimé énormément sa femme au point de changer de camps au profit de celui d'Harry. Si leur couple s'arrêtait pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle-même c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si important pour Drago. Seulement, cela, Lily avait du mal à l'accepter sans ressentir un énorme poids sur le coeur. Elle aurait tellement aimé être cette femme pour lui...

Les jours défilèrent rapidement sous un soleil plus qu'agréable. Lily s'occupait de la gestion de la maison avec plaisir le matin et lisait auprès d'Harry l'après-midi, toujours sous le grand chêne qui leur apportait un peu de fraîcheur. Le soir, ils essayaient tout de même de passer du temps ensemble. Ils jouaient aux échecs, discutaient de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets tabous tel que Dumbledore et Malefoy.

Le jour du mariage de Fleur et Bill, Lily et Harry se firent très discrets. Lily était en plus très impressionnée de rencontrer pour la première fois ses grand-parents et ses oncles. Pas très à l'aise face à tant de générosité, elle ne quitta pas son père d'une semelle, ce qui arrangea bien Harry sur le coup. Ginny avait invité Dean au mariage et semblait filer le parfait amour sous le regard peu approbateur des parents de la jeune fille. Ron et Hermione, bien qu'ils passaient un maximum de temps avec eux, s'éclipsaient assez souvent histoire de profiter du peu de temps qu'ils avaient avant de se quitter pendant une longue semaine. Après la cérémonie qui unit Fleur Delacour à Bill Weasley, Lily et Harry ne restèrent pas longtemps à la fête familiale. Ils les quittèrent en milieu de soirée après avoir à nouveau félicité les mariés.

La dernière semaine d'août, ils reçurent une lettre de Ron les invitant à le rejoindre au Terrier. Il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère d'inviter également Hermione et c'était l'occasion d'être un peu tous ensemble avant la reprise des cours. Harry en parla à Lily mais l'évidence était flagrante. Tous les deux n'en avaient pas très envie.  
Harry savait qu'il tiendrait la chandelle entre Ron et Hermione et il y verrait Ginny se languir sur les probables lettre de Dean. Quant à Lily, même si l'idée de connaître davantage sa grand-mère était une source de joie en soit, elle ne se sentait pas prête à ouvrir son coeur à tant d'amour, surtout concernant sa grand-mère. Non, elle préférait pour le moment être seule avec celui qui avait comme elle un fardeau trop lourd pour ses épaules, son père, Harry Potter. Ils déclinèrent donc l'invitation en prétextant avoir beaucoup de choses à faire dans la maison et s'excusèrent auprès de toute la famille.

Quelques jours avant la reprise des cours, Harry et Lily allèrent même seuls au Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs courses de 7ème année, leur dernière année d'étude. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller tôt le matin pour éviter tout problème, vu l'état d'agitation et de méfiance qui régnait dans le monde sorcier suite à l'évènement du mois de juin. Ils prirent que le strict nécessaire et ne s'éternisèrent pas dans leurs courses. En une petite demie journée, ils avaient tout le nécessaire pour repartir à Poudlard. Ils purent ainsi profiter pleinement des deux jours qui leur restaient avant de se rendre à la gare de Londres. Harry et Lily étaient devenus maintenant très complices et avaient beaucoup parlé de ce qu'ils ressentaient, de leurs missions et des implications sur leur façon d'agir avec les autres. Ils se comprenaient, ils se ressemblait. Harry n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait que Lily était bien la fille de son père bien que physiquement, elle soit le portrait craché de sa mère, Ginny Weasley, ce qui le troublait parfois. Lily avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois essayé de parler de sa relation avec Drago à Harry mais peu sûre d'elle et surtout de la réaction d'Harry, elle renonça.

La veille au soir de la rentrée, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère lourde de part le retour au château, Harry décida de provoquer Lily en duel... Il monta dans les chambres attraper deux vieux oreillers et redescendit au rez-de-chaussé où se trouvait Lily en train de préparer un bon repas. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de la cuisine, il la regarda finir de découper des échalottes, non sans pleurer, et sans aucune sommation, il lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure. Apeurée sur le coup, Lily lui hurla dessus avant de comprendre le petit jeu qui se mettait en place.

- Ah c'est comme ça monsieur Potter... Vous allez voir de quoi je me chauffe jeune homme! On importune pas une Potter sans en subir les conséquences! Menaça t-elle en récupérant le coussin reçu avant de lui courir après.

Après des centaines de plumes éparpillés partout, les deux Potter s'écroulèrent de fatigue dans un des canapés du salon. Ils se mirent à éclater de rire avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Là, il n'y avait plus besoin de mots ou de gestes supplémentaires. Ils étaient à en parfaite communion... L'un comme l'autre réalisaient l'implication de leur affiliation. A partir de cet instant, quoiqu'il puisse se passer ou se dire, elle était sa fille et il était son père et ceci de manière définitive.


	31. Tendre nostalgie

-1**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Et voilà la septième année ... Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 31 : Tendre nostalgie** écrit le 19/08/2005  
C'est non sans nostalgie que Lily et Harry arrivèrent à la gare King's Cross de Londres. Ils avaient décidé d'arriver juste à l'heure pour éviter trop d'effusions de sentiments avec les autres élèves, dont trois en particulier. Faisant appel au magicobus, ils n'avaient seulement pas prévu la circulation londonienne à cette heure matinale. Ils arrivèrent donc juste à temps et montèrent dans le train en catastrophe. Harry et Lily déposèrent leur bagages et Hedwige au préposé qui venait à leur rencontre. Puis, presque à contre coeur de rompre ce lien exclusif qu'ils avaient construit durant ce mois tout entier, ils cherchèrent le compartiment où le reste de l'équipe devait sûrement les attendre. Après avoir vérifié plusieurs compartiments, ils tombèrent sur une préfète qu'ils connaissaiebt bien.  
- Harry ! Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! s'écria t-elle en les prenant chacun à leur tour dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu ne saurais pas où sont les autres ? Demanda Harry pendant que Lily saluait également son amie.  
- Euh, je crois qu'ils sont au fond comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas encore passé les voir. Et Ron patrouille dans l'autre sens.  
- Ok, merci, à tout à l'heure !Répondit son meilleur ami avant de reprendre son chemin avec sa fille.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent enfin le compartiment où Neville et Luna les accueillirent. Après le traditionnel récit des vacances de chacun et surtout de celui de Luna, le silence prit le dessus et chacun vaqua à ses occupations entre deux discussions sans importance. Luna et Neville commentaient le dernier numéro du Chicaneur pendant qu'Harry et Lily se faisaient une petite partie de cartes sorcières. Luna se mit alors à lire un article sur leur école et sur la nomination officielle de McGonagall comme nouvelle directrice.

- J'ai bien cru que Poudlard allait fermer ! Soupira Neville.  
- Nous aussi, ajouta Harry tout en regardant Lily du coin de l'oeil.  
- Heureusement que le ministère a accepté de laisser l'école ouverte ! Reprit Neville.  
- Il n'avait pas trop le choix d'après mon père, intervint Luna. Les parents d'élèves ont finalement protesté. Pour eux, Poudlard était quand même un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde sorcier et maintenant que la dernière brèche fermée, les enfants étaient plus en sécurité là-bas que chez eux. Le "tous unis pour lutter" a été leur principal argument. D'un autre côté, protéger toutes les maisons où résidaient un enfant était moins pratique qu'un seul endroit. Et de nombreux aurors supplémentaires ont été recrutés, finit par dire Luna.

- Et leur attaque a été quand même un léger fiasco vu le peu de pertes qu'il y a eu, ajouta Lily. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pensent renouveler l'expérience. Voldemort doit être particulièrement énervé de leur échec, en plus ... L'école a quand même rouvert ses portes et ça n'a pas dû lui plaire...

- Ca va quand même me faire bizarre de ne plus y voir Dumbledore, soupira Harry. Ca ne sera plus pareil sans lui...

- C'est sûr qu'avec McGonagall, ça sera plus stricte, se plaignit Luna. Je vous parie que la liste des choses interdites au sein du château va être franchement allongée...

- Il y a de fortes chances, soupira Neville. Mais ce qui fait le plus bizarre c'est de me dire que c'est notre dernier voyage dans ce sens... Notre dernière rentrée...

Neville regretta vite ses paroles. Il mit tout le monde face à la réalité de l'évènement et un silence pesant s'installa dans le wagon. Harry se plongea tout de suite dans de nombreux souvenirs nostalgiques en regardant par la fenêtre tandis que Lily, peu à l'aise, ouvrit un livre et en fixa un mot sans importance. Pour elle, c'était sa première fois tout comme sa dernière fois et elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer émotionnellement la situation. Elle préféra entrer dans un mutisme qui ne la quitta plus du voyage, tout comme le fit Harry. Il repensait à la première fois où il avait pris ce train. La découverte de ce nouveau monde, sa peur d'un univers qu'il ne contrôlait plus puis sa rencontre avec Ron et sa famille. Il sourit très brièvement au souvenir de l'arrivée d'Hermione dans leur vie à Ron et lui. Sur le coup, il n'aurait jamais voulu croire qu'il s'agissait de sa future femme et l'aurait prit pour un fou. Tout comme le fait que la petite fille qu'il avait vu sur le quai serait son premier et unique véritable amour. Puis, il se dit que finalement, ces six dernières années ne furent pas que négatives et remplies de drames. Un léger sourire se dessina à cette pensée et il réalisa que malgré tout, oui, malgré Voldemort et la menace, malgré une adolescence pleine de responsabilités et de tragédies, il aimait ce monde magique. C'est ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux… C'était sa vie et il ne regrettait absolument rien... En plus de son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, il y avait eu aussi la découverte de la magie et de ses pouvoirs, le professeur Dumbledore qui avait été si bon pour lui, Remus Lupin en témoin d'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir, Sirius dont il eut si peu de temps pour le connaître et qui lui manquait terriblement, la vérité sur ses parents et une certaine connaissance de son héritage familiale, Lily en fille inespérée et inestimable et pour finir… celle qui lui avait donné une raison de plus de lutter et de vivre... Ginny

C'était des jours comme celui-ci où elle lui manquait vraiment. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit dans ce wagon, là, à côté de lui, la main dans la sienne… Il était dégoûté de voir qu'elle était retournée avec Dean. Pour lui, Lily était la preuve vivante que Ginny et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble… Alors pourquoi ils avaient tant de difficultés à construire ce couple qu'il désirait plus que tout et être tout simplement heureux ensemble… Seulement, il reconnaissait quand même que l'aimer pouvait la mettre en danger et cela, il se le refusait. A chaque fois qu'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, celui-ci finissait par disparaître, ses parents, Sirius et maintenant Dumbledore. Il avait depuis peu également Lily, mais elle, il savait qu'elle était apte à se défendre, contrairement à Ginny. Finalement, il était forcé de constater que même s'il ne pouvait pas vivre librement et pleinement son amour pour elle, Ginny était vivante. Et pour le moment cela lui suffisait...

Au grand soulagement de Neville, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent vers la fin du voyage et ils commencèrent à raconter tous les changements pris pour cette nouvelle année. Hermione semblait assez satisfaite alors que Ron affichait direct une mine bien plus renfrognée. Harry pouvait deviner que Neville avait vu juste concernant le "dictorat" de son ancien professeur de méthamorphose. Lily en pensait pas moins et échangea un regard complice avec son père.  
- Alors pour commencer, finies les balades nocturnes dans les couloirs. Les tableaux et autres gardiens de salles communes ont pour ordre de ne plus ouvrir entre 23H00 et 7H00, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Bien évidemment, le parc est interdit après le coucher du soleil. -Les sorties à Pré-au-lard vont être très surveillées et seuls les élèves qui auront plus de 15 ans pourront y aller.  
- Ah bon ? Demanda Luna.  
- Mouais, marmonna Ron, visiblement bien dégoûté. En plus des ASPICs, je sens que cette année va être plus que barbante...  
- Mais bien plus studieuse, Ron! Au moins, on sera plus concentrés pour nos examens, argumenta Hermione  
- Pfff…pesta son petit ami.  
- Alors vous deux, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Neville qui devança Harry.  
- Oh, ouais ça a été, répondit Ron tout en prenant place à côté de son ami, Hermione a fait amie-amie avec ma mère… ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux en l'air, visiblement peu ravi.  
- Et alors ? S'écria Hermione vexée.  
- Oh rien, rien, super ! S'exclama Ron avant d'entamer une autre discussion avec Luna sur la nouvelle organisation du château, trouvant en elle un soutien total de ses idées.

L'inévitable arriva sous une pluie décourageante. Le retour à Poudlard avait un goût amer pour Harry, mais la vie devait continuer, si ce n'est en mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore... Les six amis mirent alors leur robe de sorcier sous l'insigne de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle pour Luna. Harry jeta un léger coup d'oeil histoire d'apercevoir Ginny en descendant du train, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il prit alors la calèche avec les autres en se faisant une raison, enfin pour le moment, et ne la vit qu'une fois attablé dans la grande salle. La répartition se fit dans une ambiance toute particulière mais ce qui provoqua le plus de discussions parasites fut la présence de Drago Malefoy dans les rangs de Serpentard. Il semblait égal à lui-même d'après Harry et si la directrice n'avait pas annoncé son acquittement dès les premières minutes de son discours, il lui aurait directement envoyer un des sorts dont il avait le secret. Lily sembla, quant à elle, beaucoup plus discrète et réservée. Le revoir était dur à supporter et elle resta muette tout le long du repas. Les deux Potter se mirent tout de suite à l'écart des conversations et mangèrent en essayant de se faire oublier, laissant pour une fois la vedette au nouveau couple de l'école. McGonagall termina le banquet par un autre discours qui se résumait par un « Vous devez être prudents et il faut maintenant s'unir tous ensemble pour être plus forts » Seulement, "prudents", Harry ne l'avait jamais été et il se disait que cela ne commencerait pas maintenant. Il avait déjà bien hésité à revenir en cours au lieu d'aller directement rejoindre les membres de l'ordre, alors jouer les élèves modèles était totalement impensable pour lui. Mais Hermione avait raison, il fallait se concentrer sur les examens et de toute façon, il n'avait maintenant rien d'autre à faire. Et puis, il devait avoir de bons résultats pour pouvoir obtenir une place dans la formation permettant de devenir aurors. Il devait devenir le meilleur d'entre eux pour protéger tous les gens qu'il aimait et accomplir ce que le destin exigeait de lui... Mettre fin au règne de Voldemort...


	32. Aspic avant tout

-1**Annonce de l'auteur **

Ce chapitre a été rallongé du double (au moins). Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 32 : Aspic avant tout écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 29/05/2005**

Reprendre une vie normale après les derniers mois qu'il venait de vivre semblait irréaliste pour Harry. Tellement de chose avaient changé que même les anciennes habitudes n'avaient plus leurs places dans son quotidien pour commencer, l'ambiance à l'école était devenue vraiment lourde. Tout le monde étudiait comme si rien d'autres n'avait d'importance. La nouvelle directrice était assez sévère et ceux qui se risquaient à la contredire le payaient vite très cher. Pour elle, seule la connaissance pouvait être une arme efficace pour se battre comme se défendre face à Voldemort. Les cours de duel avaient d'ailleurs été imposés à toutes les années en supplément de ceux qui existaient déjà. L'absence de Rogue était également assez bizarre. Slughorn avait prit son post et également la direction de la maison des Serpentard mais cette relative quiétude rendait Harry nerveux. Le fait que Ron et Hermione s'éclipsaient relativement souvent pour se retrouver à deux, bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas en soit, le confinait dans sa solitude. Son seul soutient était sa fille. Si une personne cherchait l'un, il y trouvait obligatoirement l'autre.

Bien qu'ils n'en avaient toujours pas officiellement parlé, Harry n'était pas dupe sur l'attitude de sa fille. Regard dans le vague, ou régulièrement fixé vers une table vert et argent, elle n'adressait la parole que vraiment si c'était nécessaire. Harry avait bien remarqué que la présence de Drago Malefoy perturbait Lily. Il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'il ne revienne pas. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se faire innocenté par le tribunal. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est de ne même pas en avoir été informé. Après tout, il était le principal témoin de la scène, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas été appelé ? Encore une question qui restait sans réponse et dont il ne pouvait pas débattre avec Lily. De toute façon, l'attitude du Serpentard ne donnait pas envie de s'y intéresser. Il était devenu encore plus froid, plus distant et plus agressif qu'avant. La seule différence était que dès qu'ils se croisaient, ils s'ignoraient totalement. Ni remarques, ni insultes, mais uniquement de l'indifférence se dégageait de lui. Pour Lily, ça équivalait à une pure torture malgré tout ses essaies pour l'oublier. Elle n'y était toujours pas parvenue tout comme Harry qui regardait Ginny s'épanouir devant ses yeux sans y en être responsable.

Seulement voilà, elle sortait avec Dean, elle avait fait son choix et maintenant Harry devait se tenir au sien. Emprisonné à Poudlard comme un chien en cage, il s'obligea à se concentrer sur les seules choses qui pouvaient l'empêcher de devenir fou, soit les études, le Quidditch et ses recherches pour Sirius. Ron lui en voulu très rapidement parce qu'il devenait un exemple à suivre d'après Hermione. Elle se félicitait de voir Harry et Lily si studieux et les encourageait dans cette voie. Ron avait beau lui dire qu'elle était aveugle et qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'ils se plongeaient dans les livres pour fuir des problèmes, elle lui répondait que de toute façon, cela ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal bien au contraire. Ron ne chercha pas plus loin, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue avec sa petite amie.

Lors de la sélection de Quidditch, Harry a vite comprit qu'il y aurait un grand renouvellement d'effectif à prévoir. A son grand soulagement, Ginny et Dean ne s'étaient pas présentés cette année. Ron avait déclaré forfait pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Hermione et avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme, étudier davantage en vu des Aspic. Harry se concentra donc à la formation de ses trois nouvelles recrues avec passion et l'équipe fut rapidement prête pour affronter celle des autres maisons. Si bien que le peu de temps libre entre les cours, ses recherches et le sport, il ne put accorder que de brèves soirées à une complicité familiale, quand il n'était pas fatigué…

Le temps se gâtait dehors. L'automne s'installait rapidement et le moral d'Harry s'envolait avec les feuilles des arbres. La fatigue avec l'emploi du temps qu'il s'imposait commençait à déteindre sur sa santé. Pour ne rien arrangé, il commença à faire des cauchemars la nuit. Ses angoisses les plus intimes s'exprimaient sous différent visage. Parfois, il voyait Ginny souffrant de mille tortures par sa faute, d'autre nuit c'était Lily se faisant tuer par Lucius Malefoy ou bien encore, mais plus rarement, il revivait à nouveau la disparition de son parrain.

Faute de ne pouvoir agir sur les deux premiers thèmes et rassuré de leur sécurité en étant à Poudlard, Sirius devint sa seule priorité. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, d'être soulagé d'un peu du fardeau qu'il portait de plus en plus difficilement. Et à force, il pouvait voir ses recherches avancer. Harry avait lu que pour être un fantôme, une âme devait avoir un motif suffisant pour revenir sous une forme astrale. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver cette raison. Et c'est principalement le soir, dans son lit, qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait éventuellement motiver Sirius de revenir. Naviguant dans ses pensés, quand rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, Harry arrivait parfois de se souvenir de sa voix et revoyait des brides de conversations. Ca lui faisait du bien tout comme ça le rendait nostalgique.

- Harry ? Intervint une voix.

- Hum ? Répondit-il sans grande conviction.

- Harry ? Tu es avec nous? Demanda Hermione en plein cours de potion.

- Heu, non… désolé… soupira t-il tout en jouant avec sa plume.

- Harry, je suis un peu inquiète pour toi, murmura Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

- Il ne faut pas Hermione. Je vais bien, je t'assure ! Je suis juste un peu préoccupé par certaines choses… Ca va me passer.

- Ouai, tout comme les cris quand tu dors ? Demanda Ron tout aussi inquiet et ironique qui avait parfaitement entendu la conversation.

- Quoi, il fait des cauchemars ? S'affola Hermione.

- Toutes les nuits… je commence d'ailleurs à en avoir marre, protesta Ron. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je baille tellement le matin… Monsieur m'empêche de dormir !

- Et j'en suis désolé Ron, je vais demander des potions de sommeils sans rêves si tu veux…

- Ca vous ferait du bien à tous les deux de toute façon, répondit Hermione.

Et Hermione avait raison de s'inquiéter. Malgré le fait qu'Harry ne fasse plus de cauchemars, il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de cinq ou six heures par nuits. Il était toujours très fatigué et plusieurs fois, elle le voyait arriver avec des yeux rougis par des pleures inavoués. Dès qu'elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il avait, il lui répondait qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'était sûrement découvert une allergie quelconque. Hermione en discutait très régulièrement avec Ron, mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à lui faire tirer les vers du nez. Ils pensèrent à se tourner vers Lily seulement elle n'allait pas mieux que son père pour ne pas dire qu'elle était encore plus retranchée dans son mutisme.

Mais comment dire à ses amis qu'on se sent inutile, lâche, incompétent dans tous les domaines qui régissent sa vie actuellement. Harry touchait le fond et sombrait dans une profonde dépression. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre et c'était bien le but recherché. La seul chose qu'il arrivait encore à maîtrisé était ses études ce qui rassurait quelques peu Hermione. Il se plongeait très sérieusement dans ses devoirs et obtenait toujours de très bonne note, voir même les meilleures dans certaine matière. Le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ne tarissait plus déloge à son encontre. Il lui accordait volontiers des cours particuliers afin de le préparer à un projet qui lui avait suggéré. Avec les résultats qu'il avait eu au BUSE, Harry savait qu'il pouvait avoir accès à une formation pour devenir Auror. Cette année préparant les ASPIC, il n'avait plus qu'une dernière ligne droite avant d'y entrer. Le ministère avait accordé une cession rapide d'un an au lieu de deux pour des « cas exceptionnels» et Harry s'y voyait déjà tout comme son professeur.

Lorsque les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, Lily et Harry retournèrent dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius. C'était presque la première fois pour Harry qu'il quittait Poudlard durant cette période. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de décorer la demeure et refusèrent même l'invitation chez les Weasley. Aucun des deux n'avaient le cœur à la fête et avaient uniquement besoin de se retrouver ensemble. L'un était devenue la famille de l'autre et tous les deux semblaient se suffirent de ça. Le soir du réveillon, Harry décida quand même d'emmener Lily faire un tour dans le quartier moldu de Londres histoire de se détendre un peu. Lily découvrit tout ça avec un regard d'enfant et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, ils s'amusèrent sincèrement. Le retour à Poudlard n'en fut que plus délicat. Hermione et Ron sentirent tout de suite un certain éloignement de leurs amis ou plutôt un profond rapprochement entre le père et la fille. Bien souvent Hermione se sentait de trop et Ron regardait tout ça avec lassitude. Ils étaient dans leurs bulles et rien ni personne ne pouvait maintenant y entrer sans montrer pattes blanches. Tout ceux qui ne connaissait pas leur véritable lien familiale les pensèrent amoureux ce qui alimenta les rumeurs au château. Ginny en fut très vite agacée surtout quand Dean s'en félicitait et une autre personne n'avait pas l'air d'en apprécier les commentaires. Dès que c'était abordé par l'un de ses camades, Drago, involontairement, prenait la parole et changeait de sujet. Officiellement, il n'avait que faire de la vie privée du grand Harry Potter mais sa petite amie, enfin heureuse de l'être, sentit vite que ça cachait quelque chose. Pansy alla donc trouver Drago pour essayer d'en savoir plus mais Drago évitait les réponses en l'embrassant. Non satisfaite de ce silence, elle prit la décision d'aller parler à Lily. Pansy la menaça clairement de ne plus approcher de son homme et de le laisser tranquille. La Gryffondor lui répondit de régler ses différents avec lui justement et que ce n'était pas son problème.

Suite à ça, Harry et Lily décidèrent d'être plus discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Pour combler les soirées dans la salle commune qui la mettait assez mal à l'aise, Lily accepta de suivre également les cours particuliers. Le professeur put alors constater un lien très fort entre eux, bien plus spécial qu'une éventuelle histoire d'amour.

Petit à petit, les notes d'Harry et de Lily furent à la hausse et très rapidement, ils en vexèrent même Hermione qui, de ce fait, travaillait davantage pour soit les rattraper soit garder son statut de meilleure élève. Elle faillit même annuler ses projets de Saint-Valentin avec Ron pour réviser un devoir de sortilèges. Mais la colère de Ron eut gain de cause et ce fameux soir du quatorze février, seul cinq élèves de Gryffondor restèrent au château, les deux Potter comprit.


	33. Demoiselles en détresse

**Chapitre 33 : Demoiselles en détresse écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 15/07/2006**

Le rythme des études d'une septième année était assez tendu surtout pour un joueur de Quidditch et capitaine de son équipe. Harry passait son temps à travailler sans s'accorder la moindre pause. Beaucoup était dans son cas mais tous s'enthousiasmaient de la sortie au village de Pré-au-lard. Hermione remarqua le stoïcisme d'Harry et comprenant qu'elle se ferait sans lui, la Gryffondor lui sortit les arguments nécessaires à sa rémission.  
- Ecoute Harry, ca te fera le plus grand bien, et puis, on te voit que très rarement depuis plusieurs semaines, cette sortie va nous permettre de tous nous retrouver. Même si nos études nous prennent beaucoup de temps, nos cerveaux ont besoin de souffler un peu. Alors, tu viens avec nous et c'est tout !  
- Soit, soupira t-il en fermant son livre de sortilège. Et qui vient ?  
- Ron, Ginny, Lily et moi ! Affirma Hermione.  
- Ginny aussi ? S'étonna-t-il en pensant qu'elle y serait allée avec ses amis ou alors son petit ami.  
- Oui, elle aussi n'a pas trop le moral, vu qu'elle et Dean c'est encore fini.  
- Ah bon ? S'écria-t-il à la fois surpris et ravi. Et pourquoi ?  
- A ton avis Don Juan ? Suggéra-t-elle.  
- Arrête Hermione, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. Ginny et moi c'est du passé. On a essayé et ça n'a pas marché. Si à une époque j'ai espéré ce retour de situation, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. En plus, il y a Voldemort plus dangereux que jamais alors je ne veux pas lui faire courir des risques supplémentaires. Donc, comprends qu'entre Ginny et moi, c'est impossible !  
- Uniquement parce que tu ne le veux pas, Harry !  
- Toutes les personnes que j'aime meurent un jour ou l'autre, Hermione… Regarde, toi, tu es constamment en danger à cause de moi. Merlin sait que très souvent j'ai peur pour ta vie. Alors, je ne peux peut-être pas t'éloigner de moi, mais elle si. Il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.  
- Tu souhaites donc vivre comme un ermite toute ta vie? Demanda son amie blasée.  
- Encore faut-il qu'elle soit longue… J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à voir mon avenir au-delà de Voldemort alors la suite…  
- Mais justement, tu te dois de te donner des objectifs. Ce sera ce qui fera la différence entre lui et toi ! Alors, prends ton courage à deux mains, accepte qu'on puisse t'aider et arrête de nous prendre pour des demoiselles en détresse ! Et saches que Ginny et moi, nous savons nous défendre !

- Je sais mais… reprit Harry avant de se faire couper à nouveau.  
- Pas de mais Harry et prépare toi maintenant à venir avec nous, ordonna Hermione sans laisser de choix possible à son ami.

Bien que la présence de Ginny fût déroutante pour Harry, tout se déroulait tranquillement. La petite bande faisait magasins après magasins. Ron amusait la galerie comme à son habitude mais deux personnes avaient beaucoup de mal à rire, Harry et Ginny. Lily de son côté n'était pas très loquasse non plus mais cela en devenait habituel et nul n'y faisait vraiment attention. Même si elle avait fait une croix sur Drago, le goût de l'échec lui était resté au travers de la gorge et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en aller. Le voir justement en pleine rigolade avec ses trois larbins de service du nom de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, fut comme à chaque fois dur à digérer. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que l'année précédente n'avait été que chimère et qu'elle vivait un terrible cauchemar. Et pourtant, la guerre, les pertes d'êtres chers, la solitude, elle l'avait connu toute sa vie et savait faire avec, seulement être rejeté si violemment et sans raison valable par l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était une nouveauté qu'elle aurait aimée ne jamais goûter. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était devenue si proche de son père biologique. Ils vivaient plus ou moins la même situation et sans qu'ils aient à se dire le moindre mot, un seul regard suffisait à comprendre ce que ressentait l'autre.

Alors que Lily donnait un dernier coup d'œil indiscret vers les Serpentards, Ron proposa à Harry d'aller voir Hagrid qui passait justement par là pendant que les filles partaient en avant réserver des places au pub. Hermione protesta en invoquant son envie d'aller également saluer le garde chasse du château mais Ron lui fit les yeux doux en argumentant qu'après, il n'y aurait plus de place et qu'il avait besoin de lui parler d'une conversation bien masculine. Hermione céda sous la septicité des deux autres filles et les laissèrent donc voir leur ami seuls.  
- Salut Hagrid ! Lança Ron avec un geste de la main.  
- Bonjour les garçons, comment ça va ?  
- Très bien merci et toi ? Reprit Ron.  
- Hé bien, j'ai été réquisitionné pour vous surveiller alors que mes crapauds à dos jaunes meurent de faim.  
- Ah, désolé Hagrid, s'excusa-t-il.  
- Et toi Harry, comment tu vas ? Demanda Hagrid en voyant son protégé silencieux.  
- Heu, bien merci…  
- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air. S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- C'est à cause de ma sœur Hagrid, plaisanta Ron sans vraiment être sérieux. Harry est un amoureux torturé…  
- Ah… l'amour n'a jamais été simple pour un Potter… James non plus n'était pas très débrouillard avec Lily, expliqua Hagrid en faisant remonter de doux souvenirs.  
- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry qui n'avait eu pour seule information que sa mère était sortie avec son père qu'en septième année.  
- Oh oui, il en fallu des années avant qu'ils soient enfin ensemble ces deux là, et ce n'est pas faute de s'être tourné autour pendant ce temps, répondit-il devant un Harry stupéfait. Mais saches que tu risques quand même d'y perdre Harry… n'attends pas non plus trop pour… commença-t-il à dire avant que des hurlements de femme ne l'empêchent de finir sa phrase.  
- Hermione, s'exclama Ron, ayant tout de suite reconnu la voix de sa petite amie.  
- Ginny, ajouta ensuite un Harry angoissé qui voyait ainsi des vieux cauchemars remonter à la surface.  
Les deux Gryffondors partirent en direction du pub pendant qu'Hagrid partait quérir de l'aide et découvrirent les filles en mauvaise posture face à Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait apparemment su braver les barrières de protection mises en place pour la sortie.  
Harry dégaina sa baguette magique avec une rapidité qui l'étonna lui même et lança un sort de protection avant de la désarmer. Voyant Hagrid arriver avec d'autres aurors, Bellatrix transplana après avoir marmonné quelques menaces à Harry.  
- Tu ne pourras pas toujours les protéger Potter, un jour le maître t'aura, mais il commencera par tuer tout les gens que tu aimes ! Il commencera bien évidemment par les Weasley, traîtres à leur sang et tout particulièrement par la jeune Weasley qui se semble si chère… Oh oui, il se fera un plaisir de tuer devant toi la fille que tu aimes, rigola l'ancienne Black. A bientôt Potter ! A très bientôt même…  
- C'est ça, dis-lui bien que je l'attends surtout ! Hurla Harry hors de lui.  
Les aurors essayèrent de la pister mais Harry savait bien que cela ne suffirait pas pour mettre la main sur l'une des plus ferventes suivantes de Voldemort. Ron courut ensuite en direction d'Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers comme s'il souhaitait se rassurer.  
- Arrête Ron, c'est bon je suis vivante ! s'écria Hermione qui avait du mal à respirer.  
- Où est Lily ? Demanda Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'il manquait sa fille.  
- Elle est partie depuis plusieurs minutes… à la grotte… répondit Ginny avant de s'asseoir pour se remettre de ses émotions.  
- Je lui avais dit de rester avec vous pourtant ! Pesta Harry agacé suite à la peur engendrée par la proximité de la menace.  
- Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir Harry, rétorqua Ginny prenant ainsi la défense de sa fille.  
- N'empêche qu'on vous laisse cinq minutes sans protection et bizarrement, vous vous retrouvez dans une situation pas possible, ajouta Ron qui se plaça ensuite à côté de son ami pour faire front moralisateur.  
- Oh, mais désolée de nous faire attaquer par des mangemorts en fuite, frangin, rugit Ginny en se levant. C'est sûr qu'on l'a fait exprès, pour te dire, c'est même nous qui avons demandé à Bellatrix de venir, rien que pour vous voir nous sauver à nouveau !  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Ginny, vous savez très bien que Ron ne s'en remettrait pas si l'une de vous deux devait disparaître, expliqua assez calmement Harry en ne faisant pas forcément attention à ce qu'il disait.  
- Parce que toi tu t'en foutrais totalement? Hurla Ginny devançant ainsi Hermione qui n'en pensait pas moins.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Ginny, mais…  
- Non, c'est bon, viens Hermione, on s'en va ! On va rentrer au château afin d'être en sécurité et laisser ses messieurs tranquilles dans leur quête héroïque.

- Macho ! Ajouta Hermione tout en suivant Ginny hors du pub.  
Les garçons regardèrent les filles s'en aller sans même penser une minute à les retenir. Même s'ils savaient qu'elles pouvaient se défendre, leur instinct de mâle protecteur avait encore pris le dessus. Et bien qu'elles fussent sorties du pub, Harry et Ron purent entendre Ginny râler pendant quelques minutes le genre de phrase qui n'était pas facile à encaisser.

« Ils m'énervent, mais ils m'énervent !»


	34. Sexe fort

**Chapitre 34 : Sexe fort écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 15/07/2006**

Ginny rentra folle de rage au château. Hermione essayait de la suivre mais elle marchait si vite qu'il lui fallut presque courir. Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tous les élèves présents partirent en courant loin de la furie qu'elle était devenue. Il était de notoriété publique que Ginny pratiquait parfaitement le sort de chauvefurie et personne ne souhaitait franchement lui donner l'occasion de se perfectionner.  
- JE LES SUPPORTE PLUS, hurla Ginny, DANGER PAR CI , ATTENTION PAR LÀ… ON N'EST PAS EN SUCRE QUAND MEME, ON SAIT SE DEFENDRE, POUR QUI ILS NOUS PRENNENT ?  
- Calme-toi Ginny, c'est parce qu'ils tiennent à nous qu'ils réagissent comme ça ! Expliqua Hermione avant de soupirer.  
- C'EST PARCE QUE « RON » TIENT A NOUS ! PRECISE ! PARCE QU'HARRY N'EN A RIEN À FAIRE SI ON MEURT ! Reprit-elle de plus bel alors que quelques commères s'installait pour mieux écouter la conversation visiblement croustillante.  
- Mais non, Ginny, il n'a pas voulu dire ça comme ça…   
- OH MAIS SI, DE TOUTE FACON JE M'EN FOUS DE LUI ! IL PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE VOIR !  
- Arrête voyons, c'est ridicule de réagir comme ça, tenta de calmer Hermione.  
- PARCE QUE TU NE LE PENSES PAS QUE J'AI RAISON ?

- Si mais…

- ET TU N'AIMERAIS PAS SAVOIR TE DEFENDRE SANS QUE CES MESSIEURS NE SOIENT TOUJOURS À NOUS SAUVER D'UNE MORT IMMINENTE ?  
- Si, j'aimerais bien, admit Hermione tout en s'asseyant dans un des canapés.  
- Je vous formerais, intervint alors Lily qui venait juste d'entrer dans la salle commune.  
- Quoi ? dit Ginny qui dut se retourner pour faire face à sa fille.  
- Je vous formerais. Je sais que j'aurais dû être là mais je trouve aussi qu'il serait bien que vous puissiez également vous défendre seules. Il est grand temps maintenant ! Non seulement, vous serez en mesure de vous défendre en cas de problème mais surtout, du fait que vous êtes des proches d'Harry Potter, vous êtes des cibles potentielles pour Voldemort et comme vous le dites, on ne sera pas toujours là pour vous protéger. Et pour ne rien négliger, si on vous sait fortes, on ne sera pas toujours inquiets à vous savoir sauves. Seulement, j'ai peur que les garçons n'y aillent pas assez directement avec vous et qu'ils prennent des gants ce qui serait une belle erreur. Je vais donc vous apprendre tout ce que je sais en défense.  
- Merci Lily, se calma sa mère biologique. On commence quand ?   
- Dès demain ! Affirma Lily avant de lancer un léger sort d'amnésie à toutes les oreilles pendantes. Autant que ça reste entre nous pour le moment… On sera plus tranquilles…

- Je suis d'accord, termina Hermione avant de prendre une Ginny soulagée dans ses bras et finir de la calmer.  
Les filles partirent ensuite se coucher sans attendre le retour de Ron et d'Harry, déboussolés par la réaction de Ginny. Harry avait encore une fois failli perdre deux des femmes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Après ce qui s'était passé au bar, ils avaient essayé de trouver Lily, en vain et préférèrent rentrer faire un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé à McGonnagal. Elle leur avait conseillé de ne plus sortir au delà de l'enceinte du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Le lendemain, les garçons purent à peine adresser la parole aux trois filles. Ginny les évitait littéralement et Hermione collait Lily comme son ombre. À midi, Lily, accompagnée de ses deux élèves, entrèrent dans une salle de cours désaffectée. Hermione reconnaissait l'ancienne salle que le professeur lupin avait utilisée pour ses cours en troisième année et sentit une certaine nostalgie de sa non présence.  
- Alors les filles, nous allons commencer avec des épouventards, imaginez vos ennemis et dégainez vos baguettes le plus vite possible, logiquement, vous devez prononcer Ridiculus mais pour notre exercice, essayer de les malmener avec tous les sorts de défense que vous connaissez avant de les renvoyer dans leurs malles. Et, à la grande surprise de Lily, elle vit apparaître un Ron et un Harry, stigmatisés par leur arrogance. Les filles sortirent alors leurs baguettes et s'acharnèrent sur eux.  
- Plus vite les filles, plus vite, on recommence ! J'aurais très bien pu vous envoyer au sol avant que vous ne prononciez vos sorts. Et pensez aux informulés, ça évite que votre adversaire ne se prépare à sa défense.  
Ginny arrivait à faire reculer sa cible mais manquait encore de rapidité selon sa fille. Hermione, plus expérimentée de par son âge et plus avancée, enchaînait les sorts informulés et semblait vite s'améliorer. Seulement, elles étaient encore loin du niveau auquel elles pouvaient prétendre pour se battre face à face avec un mangemort. Alors, elles reprirent encore et encore le même exercice de rapidité.  
- Encore, ce n'est pas encore ça, j'aurais déjà eu le temps de vous tuer ! Plus vite, on recommence ! S'écria Lily. Dites-vous bien que si vous ne dégainez pas assez vite, c'est Harry et Ron qui le feront à votre place. Ils devront encore vous sauver, provoqua Lily en espérant y voir une motivation supplémentaire, à juste titre.  
- Espèce de sale type, tu vas voir si j'ai besoin de protection, s'écria Ginny en direction du faux Harry avec une force nouvelle, nettement plus satisfaisante pour son professeur.   
Une bonne heure plus tard, éreintées, les filles attendirent les commentaires de Lily. Elles savaient que tout ne se règlerait pas en une journée mais espéraient tout de même avoir fait quelques améliorations. Lily, quand à elle, était assez contente de ce premier cours. Il restait encore beaucoup de travail mais ses deux élèves étaient prometteuses.  
- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui les filles, on se donne rendez-vous tous les jours à cette heure ci. Je suis sûre que vous allez pouvoir être autonomes très rapidement.

- Ok Lily et merci, soupira Ginny, soulagée par cet encouragement, même léger.  
- De rien !  
- Si, si, merci, termina Hermione. C'est important pour nous et rien que le fait de nous prendre au sérieux mérite nos remerciements Lily.

- Je suis bien la preuve qu'une fille peut se défendre parfaitement, même seule face aux autres… Alors pourquoi pas vous, affirma Lily en terminant par un clin d'œil.

Alors que les filles retournaient victorieuses à leurs cours respectifs, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, Harry ruminait au lieu d'étudier son cours de métamorphose. Les menaces de Bellatrix l'avaient touché et il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pourrait se passer plus tard. Elle lui avait clairement annoncé que Voldemort savait pour Ginny et lui. Il avait d'ailleurs dû apprendre par les Malefoy, mère et fils, que Lily était également sa fille et que la mère théorique était justement Ginny. Elle était donc sûrement la première sur la liste noire du sorcier et s'ils arrivaient à la tuer, Lily perdrait à nouveau sa mère et lui la femme qu'il aimait… Au-delà de cela, s'il avait la possibilité d'un avenir avec Ginny, sa mort compromettrait l'arrivée de futurs enfants et au quel cas, quelles en seraient les conséquences pour Lily. Harry était complètement torturé par toutes ses pensées…


	35. A cœur perdu

**Chapitre 35 : A cœur perdu écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 15/07/06**

Les filles devenaient de plus en plus fortes à chaque cours de défense que leur donnait Lily.  
Ginny en était bien contente et avait le sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Juste après l'un d'eux, elle s'empressa d'aller à son prochain cours de potion pour éviter d'être en retard. Seulement au détour d'un couloir, elle vit arriver un Harry concentré sur le pas qu'il allait devoir poser après celui qui venait de faire.  
Ne sachant pas trop comment l'aborder vu le froid qui s'était installé de manière durable entre eux, elle prononça qu'un timide mais habituel « bonjour ». Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction de sa part perturba toutefois la Gryffondor. Elle lui trouva alors une triste mine et s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Inquiète, elle décida de briser la glace et de lui parler.  
- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avant de recevoir un bref regard distant, limite ignorant.  
Seulement, à la grande surprise de Ginny, Harry préféra continuer son chemin comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle fit alors demi-tour dans sa direction.  
- Harry ? Hé Oh!  
- Oh, salut Ginny, répondit-il sans aucune conviction en tournant que très légèrement la tête.  
- Harry, ça ne va pas ? Redemanda Ginny de plus en plus inquiète.  
- Si, si, ça va, je dois y aller, à plus !  
- Mais Harry, attends, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! Attends Harry… Harry !  
Mais elle avait beau crier son nom, il était tel un zombi arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard. Ginny le regarda donc partir, impuissante, et se rendit compte qu'à vouloir jouer l'aveugle, elle était peut-être passée à côté d'une chose importante dans la vie de celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Elle s'en voulu et se promit d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

Tout comme Lily, Harry passait son temps entre les cours, les devoirs qu'il faisait quelquefois avec Ron et Hermione, et la bibliothèque. Ses seules distractions étaient les entraînements de Quidditch mais même là, il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage. De ce fait, avec les examens qui arrivaient à grand pas, il n'avait plus vraiment de temps libre et le peu qu'il arrivait à obtenir, il n'avait pas l'envie de le perdre à parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Ginny.

Le soir même, Ginny partit voir Lily qui étudiait tranquillement dans un coin de la salle commune pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Bien qu'Harry soit juste à côté d'elle, Ginny ne lui adressa pas un seul regard et resta fixée sur sa fille.  
- Lily, il faut que je te parle ! Affirma-t-elle sans laisser une chance à Lily de pouvoir lui dire non. Suis-moi ! Reprit-elle en la précédent jusqu'au couloir devant le tableau de la grosse dame.  
- Je t'écoute, amorça Lily un peu curieuse de ce dont sa mère voulait lui faire part.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Harry n'est pas vraiment bien ces temps-ci, non ?  
- Si, je sais. Mais, je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul, expliqua-t-elle sans vraiment en être sûre.  
- Et moi, je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide.  
- Tu sais, Ginny, Harry est quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu seul, il sait gérer sa solitude. Mais si tu le souhaites, je pourrais aller lui parler.  
- Je t'en serais reconnaissante Lily. Moi, je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas mais toi, il y a encore une chance.  
- Ok, je ne te garantis rien mais au moins j'essayerai.

Ginny regarda ensuite Lily partir et se sentit étrangement seule… Elle réalisa que Lily et Harry était vraiment proches. Il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement de par leurs parcours et leurs caractères. Lily était plus une Potter qu'une Weasley, et Ginny avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de ce qui devait être à la base une famille. Malgré elle, la jeune fille fut jalouse de cette relation particulière tant envers Lily que Harry. La distance commençait sérieusement à lui peser et l'un comme l'autre lui manquait. Bien sûr, elle voyait Lily, ne serait-ce que pendant les cours particuliers, mais dès qu'Harry arrivait dans les parages, elle se sentait comme inexistante à ses yeux. Pour le moment, elle avait accepté cet état de fait sans trop s'y intéresser mais là, cela devenait trop lourd à porter.  
Tout d'un coup, elle vit Harry sortir dans la salle commune et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il semblait assez énervé et le regard qu'il lui lança fut assez menaçant pour la faire hésiter. Seulement, ils étaient seuls à nouveau et c'était la bonne occasion pour essayer de lui parler. Ginny prit alors sur elle et tenta une nouvelle approche.  
- Bonsoir Harry…  
- Salut Ginny, répondit-il avec un minimum de politesse alors qu'elle-même n'en avait pas fait autant tout à l'heure.  
- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider un peu, Harry.

- Je vais très bien ! Affirma-t-il avec un mensonge aussi grand que lui.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être plus ensemble, ou même des amis, Harry, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu comptes pour moi et que je m'inquiète depuis ce midi.  
Elle mit alors sa main sur son avant-bras mais Harry recula et prit de la distance. Le contact avec elle le gênait de toute évidence et Ginny ne le renouvela pas.

- Ginny, désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça. Je te rappelle, en plus, que j'ai mes ASPICs en fin d'année, et avec les entraînements, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour mes devoirs. Alors ne le prends pas mal, mais à plus.  
- Harry, non attends… Harry ne me laisse pas comme ça s'il te plait. S'écria-t-elle en vain…

Seulement, Harry continua sa route une nouvelle fois laissant ainsi Ginny à fleur de peau. Après ce tête à tête trop cordiale pour laisser une once d'espoir de réconciliation, Ginny se rendit compte à quel point Harry lui manquait et qu'elle risquait de le perdre définitivement si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais ce qui la rongeait le plus c'était le fait qu'il était mal et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Sur le coup, elle fit la relation entre sa propre impuissance à aider celui qu'elle aimait et ce qu'Harry pouvait ressentir face aux dangers perpétuels qui la guettaient. Elle se félicita d'avoir pris la décision de prendre ses cours et de faire en sorte qu'Harry soit un jour soulagé de ce poids là.


	36. Entre père et fille

**Chapitre 36 : Entre père et fille** écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 15/07/06

Comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs mois, Harry squattait le fond de la bibliothèque. Il était très concentré dans le livre qu'il lisait et n'entendit pas Lily arriver près de lui.  
- Bonsoir Harry, murmura-t-elle tout en faisant sursauter son père.  
- Ah… oui, bonsoir Lily.  
- Harry, je sais que tu es occupé mais j'aimerais que tu m'accordes quelques minutes.  
- Ok, je finis juste ce paragraphe et je t'écoute.  
- Mais pas ici, je préfère aller à la volière, à cette heure ci il n'y aura personne, on y sera tranquilles. Je t'attends à la porte… termina-t-elle avant de le laisser finir tranquillement.

Intrigué par ce que sa fille voulait lui dire, Harry abrégea son exercice et alla la rejoindre assez rapidement. Ils traversèrent une demi douzaine de couloirs et sortirent enfin du château pour se rendre à la volière. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent et c'est donc tranquillement qu'ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre. Harry vit la gêne sur le visage de Lily et comprit qu'elle allait lui parler d'une chose pas forcément agréable à entendre. Il décida de prendre les devants puisque de toute manière, il n'était plus à cela prêt maintenant.

- Je t'écoute Lily, lança-t-il froidement.  
- Voilà, Harry, je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent parce que je pensais que le temps ferait son effet mais voilà, tu ne trompes personne sur ton état.  
- Que veux-tu dire ? Rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.  
- Tu le sais très bien Harry.  
- Je vais bien Lily, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre à ton tour, quand même ? J'ai déjà assez de Ginny qui décide soudainement de s'inquiéter pour moi alors là tu vois, je n'ai pas besoin de ça…  
- Et si je te dis que moi, je m'inquiète, est-ce que j'en ai le droit ? Papa…

- Tu ressembles drôlement à ta mère quand tu veux toi… soupira Harry en fixant le regard malicieux que sa fille tenait irrémédiablement de Ginny.

- Merci, sourit-elle.

- De rien… ironisa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas évident d'être l'unique personne à pouvoir faire quelquechose, hein ? Reprit directement Lily en mettant dans le mille à la grande surprise de son père. Moi, ça m'a torturé depuis que mes parents sont morts, que vous… Bref… On a toujours l'impression que tout ce qu'on touche s'effondre ou meurt autour de nous. La poisse nous suit comme notre ombre et devient notre deuxième peau. On a le droit à rien. Ni vie privée, ni vie de famille et encore moins des amis… Juste nous et notre reflet dans un miroir. Les seuls moments de bonheur qu'on peut avoir c'est ce qu'on a dans nos rêves ou nos souvenirs et uniquement quand nos cauchemars nous laissent tranquilles une nuit. Tu sais Harry, je n'avais personne, personne contrairement à toi pour m'aider mais aussi personne à perdre. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de toujours avoir peur pour eux mais vivre sans avoir de but, ni personne pour t'attendre, c'est plus une vie, c'est une survie où on compte les jours avant sa propre mort. Je l'ai vécu et je ne le souhaite à personne… Surtout pas à toi…  
Entendre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas lui-même à exprimer fut bouleversant pour Harry. Il l'écoutait sans rien dire, l'imaginant dans le contexte qu'elle lui décrivait et le remord le rongea. Il ne voulait pas que le destin se répète et laisser une orpheline derrière lui. Seulement, cette dernière phrase fit sauter les barrières qui l'emprisonnaient.  
- Etre l'élu n'a rien d'enviable et je l'assume comme je peux Lily. Je peux vous perdre à tout instant parce que Voldemort sait sûrement que tu es ma fille et Ginny, ta mère. L'idée même qu'il puisse imaginer la tuer parce qu'elle serait éventuellement la mère de mon enfant et même ma future femme me rend malade. Je suis conscient que je peux tous vous perdre et je ne le supporterais pas. Lily, je suis à bout ! Cette attente me fatigue… J'aimerais en finir maintenant et vivre enfin ma vie… Mais en même temps, c'est appeler le danger et si tous les deux, nous avons de quoi nous défendre, je ne peux pas en dire autant de Ron, Hermione ou Ginny… Et je ne suis pas prêt à les voir souffrir par ma faute…  
- Harry, écoute, j'avais dis aux filles de ne pas le dire mais sache que ça fait plusieurs semaines que je les forme à se défendre. Je peux te dire maintenant qu'elles savent riposter à de nombreuses attaques et peuvent parfaitement résister le cas échéant.  
- Tu as fait quoi ?  
- Je les ai entraînées à raison d'une heure par jour. Je suis sûre que tu comprends nos absences après le repas de midi maintenant… expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Harry balança sa tête pour dire oui.  
- Lily, soupira-t-il impressionné et reconnaissant, merci…  
- Je crois vraiment qu'elles peuvent maintenant largement résister à une attaque sévère de mangemorts. Ils seront bien surpris de voir que tes deux femmes ne sont plus si fragiles.  
- Elles s'en sortent bien alors ?  
- De toi à moi, je crois qu'elle vous mettrait à terre facilement, annonça-t-elle avant de rire. Enfin surtout Ron…  
- Lily, pour être honnête avec toi, c'est vrai que je ne vais pas très bien. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec toi et d'apprendre ça. Et puisqu'on est dans les révélations, si je passe tant de temps à la bibliothèque, c'est pour trouver une solution afin de ramener Sirius avec nous. Au début j'ai un peu fait du surplace mais récemment, j'ai obtenu de bons résultats.  
- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Lily avant de sourire à la réponse positive de son père. C'est-à-dire ?  
- Hé bien, pour qu'un esprit revienne sous forme astrale, il faut qu'il ait une mission. Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, je pense que sa mission sera de te protéger s'il m'arrivait malheur.  
- Je ne pense pas Harry. Il était déjà là avant que j'arrive dans la maison. Je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait été autre chose qu'un esprit, parfois frappeur, errant dans une maison maudite. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il était là pour m'élever. Il l'a fait malgré lui et parce qu'à force, il ne m'a plus fait peur.  
- Seulement, je ne vois pas quelle autre raison aurait pu le faire réapparaître sous cette forme…

- Il doit y avoir d'autres raisons pourtant, si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider dans tes recherches, ça pourrait aller plus vite. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le revoir, je crois qu'il me manque tout de même malgré son fichu sale caractère.  
- Je n'ai eu que si peu de temps pour le connaître… Il a tant à m'apprendre sur moi, sur mes parents… Je t'envie parfois d'avoir vécu, enfin cohabité avec lui durant tout ce temps.

- Pourtant il me parlait très souvent de toi et me répétait tout le temps que j'étais bien la fille à mon père. Tu auras l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance un jour… Je peux peut-être changer certaines choses en remontant le temps mais peut-être pas tout non plus…

- Merci Lily, soupira-t-il à nouveau. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tout est plus facile avec toi… Et c'est vrai que tu me ressembles, sourit-il avec une pointe de fierté. Je suis heureux que tu sois là… Je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si tu n'étais pas apparue soudainement devant moi ce jour là… J'ai eu le sentiment de ne plus être seul depuis ton arrivée…

- Moi aussi, répondit Lily. Etre des gens « spéciaux » n'est pas toujours d'un goût agréable. La popularité a un double tranchant et être l'élu apporte plus de problèmes et de drame que de joie et d'avantages !  
- Ca c'est sûr, je ne peux pas dire qu'être celui qui a survécu soit utile pour un étudiant. Ca n'aide pas à avoir une petite amie de manière durable, ça n'aide pas à faire tous les devoirs qui n'en finissent pas, ça n'aide pas à mener une équipe à la victoire !  
- Pour la petite amie… c'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. Elle s'inquiète vraiment tu sais…  
- C'est compliqué Lily… Pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça…  
- Je sais que rien n'est simple dans ta situation… mais ça devait l'être aussi pour mes parents et peut-être pire pour les tiens d'ailleurs. Pourtant toi et moi, on est là, Harry… Et elle t'aime vraiment…  
- Tu sais, je crois que je vais surtout laisser cette année se terminer tranquillement. Je vais rester fixé sur mes exams parce qu'il est aussi important que je fasse mon maximum pour devenir un bon auror pour pouvoir débusquer Voldemort.  
- Alors, on ira sûrement ensemble, sourit Lily. Je veux aussi suivre les cours pour en devenir un et être le second que Malefoy ne sera visiblement pas !  
- Laisse moi l'idée que je vais être gagnant au change et je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure !  
- C'est dans les gènes… papa ! Si les nôtres ont peur du nom de Voldemort, eux, auront peur de celui des Potter… termina Lily avant de sourire à son père.

Harry embrassa alors Lily sur le front et avant de rentrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor il lui fit la plus belle des déclarations paternelles.  
- Tu es la plus merveilleuse fille qu'un père puisse rêver d'avoir Lily. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, fier d'être ton père.


	37. Déclaration de guerre

**Chapitre 37 : Déclaration de guerre écrit le 19/08/2005 réécrit le 15/07/06**

Quand Harry arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut étonné de voir que la salle grouillait de conversations. Tous les élèves étaient agités, même ceux de Serpentard.  
- Harry, viens vite, cria Hermione.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il terriblement inquiet.  
- Regarde par toi même la gazette de ce matin, répondit Ron écoeuré.

_La Gazette du Sorcier Edition Spécial_

_Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Son-Nom a repris forme humaine._

_Il a effectivement été aperçu dans le Nord d'Edimbourg dimanche dernier, fuyant les aurors après un massacre de moldus. D'après le peu de témoins qui ont pu le voir, il n'aurait pas encore une peau normale et ressemblerait plus à une momie mal conservée qu'à un homme. Toutefois, le fait qu'il ait repris forme humaine montre que ses pouvoirs ont considérablement augmenté, ce qui est vraiment plus qu'alarmant.  
Suite à ces révélations, le ministère nous a bien confirmé la véracité de cette source et c'est avec leur soutien que nous vous recommandons d'être prudent, de ne pas sortir de chez vous, de ne pas ouvrir la porte à des inconnus et de ne jamais sortir après le coucher du soleil. Revoyez également l'ensemble des protections magiques dans vos maisons._

_Avec cet acte monstrueux, Vous-Savez-Qui vient tout simplement de déclarer la guerre au monde des sorciers._

_R. Skeeter_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Voldemort lançait l'offensive alors qu'il n'était pas prêt. Harry aurait voulu être au moins diplômé auror avant de pouvoir riposter. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu beaucoup de chance, pour ne pas dire avec une chance insolente et il se savait dans l'impossibilité de le battre pour le moment. Et pourtant… Il ne pourrait passer à côté de cela sans réagir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant ! Murmura Harry  
- Harry, c'est horrible! D'après le journal du père de Luna, il aurait tué 12 personnes, 12 moldus ! Et le plus troublant, c'est que le ministère ne sait pas encore pourquoi ! Ajouta Hermione

- Il faut que j'agisse, reprit Harry tout en se motivant lui-même.  
- Tu ne peux rien faire Harry, dit Ron, on est trop jeunes ! Tu as failli mourir à chaque fois que tu as été en face de lui…  
- Je sais que je peux le vaincre, sinon à quoi bon cette fichue prophétie… C'est ma mission de le mettre hors d'état de nuire!  
- C'est peut-être ta mission, intervint Ginny, mais c'est peut-être pas encore le moment pour toi de te faire tuer, Harry !  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, lui répondit-il droit dans les yeux.  
- Oh si tu l'as ! Tu peux attendre, tu peux te perfectionner, s'emporta Ginny. Tu peux devenir très bon auror et te battre à armes égales ! Tu n'es pas obligé de courir à ta perte ! Harry !  
- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Répéta-t-il avec un air grave.

Tous les gens présents dans la grande salle mirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre une quelconque conversation. Le destin d'Harry et son courage obligeait respect et admiration pour beaucoup. Ginny fut dégoûtée de voir tout le monde compter sur un seul homme pour pouvoir les sauver et se contreficher totalement de la propre vie de cet homme là. Elle se leva brutalement, lança un dernier regard noir à Harry puis s'en alla d'un pas ferme.

Harry passa l'après-midi à réfléchir sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Le visage de Voldemort, qu'il avait malheureusement bien pu observer lors de sa quatrième année, le hantait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Sa cicatrice lui avait effectivement fait mal la veille au soir mais il s'était habitué à ce genre de phénomène à force d'y être confronté. Le professeur McGonnagal lui avait demandé de ne rien faire pour le moment mais ce conseil ne semblait pas lui convenir. Alors, ne sachant pas vraiment vers qui se tourner mis à part Lily, introuvable ce soir là, Harry alla voir Hagrid dans sa cabane.  
- Hagrid ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Harry ! S'écria-t-il  
- Entre mon garçon ! Annonça le demi-géant en retenant son chien en arrière pour le laisser passer.  
- Hagrid, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, le professeur McGonnagal prépare d'ailleurs un rassemblement avec les enseignants ce soir pour organiser les nouvelles consignes de sécurité.

- Et l'ordre ? Il va faire quoi ?

- Avec la disparition du professeur Dumbledore, l'ordre a du mal à se réorganiser, Harry.  
- Pourtant, je dois y aller Hagrid ! Je dois rejoindre l'ordre et me battre, expliqua Harry avec conviction.  
- Et tu te feras tuer !  
- Je sais que je peux le vaincre ! C'est mon devoir ! Répliqua Harry comme pour se justifier.

- Non, Harry, ton devoir est de rester vivant car tu es le seul souffle d'espoir des sorciers.  
- J'ai toujours su m'en sortir devant lui plus jeune. Maintenant, je suis sûr de pouvoir y mettre une bonne fois pour toutes un terme !  
- Harry, tu es bien comme ton père. Le goût de l'aventure et du combat est dans ton sang. Il se mettait également dans le même état que toi dans ces moments de doutes et de guerres. Et tout comme toi, il est venu me voir pour demander des conseils. Je vais te faire alors le même conseil : « Un grand guerrier est celui qui sait ce qu'il a à perdre et qui, pour défendre ceux qu'il aime, se doit de s'en donner les meilleurs moyens » et là, en l'occurrence, il s'agit de finir tes études et devenir le meilleur des aurors.

- Il n'attendra pas que j'aie mon diplôme pour agir Hagrid ! Regarde hier soir !  
- Tu te dois de devenir plus fort pour protéger ceux que tu aimes et tous les autres, Harry. Tu dois rester ici et finir ton année ! S'il prend l'envie à Tu-sais-qui d'attaquer à nouveau Poudlard, il sait que ce sera nettement moins facile que la dernière fois. Il sait également que tu te fortifies avec le temps et tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est justement ce genre de réaction pour te faire sortir de ton trou ! Il veut te faire réagir et te faire venir à lui alors que tu n'es pas entièrement prêt. Alors ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut Harry et donne-toi les moyens pour le vaincre définitivement.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, Hagrid avait raison, même si cela lui déplaisait. Il soupira alors en regardant le pauvre Crockdur dévorer un os douteux. Il se sentait tellement impuissant mais la sagesse de son ami calma un tant soit peu sa conscience.

- Harry, tu ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir. A ta place, je profiterais de cette dernière année d'innocence même si elle n'est pas parfaite, car après, tu n'auras plus une minute de répit. Profite des peu de mois qu'il te reste pour finir en beauté tes études et vivre à fond ton adolescence. Du jour où tu partiras d'ici, tu seras un adulte et plus tard, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir vraiment profité de ta jeunesse… Sauver le monde est un courageux combat mais encore faut-il que ça en vaille la peine pour toi ! Réfléchis à tout ça Harry ! Et rentre vite au château !

Harry soupira une énième fois depuis ce matin et fit un signe positif de la tête sans y en ajouter un seul mot. Il remercia Hagrid et après une bonne caresse bien vive au chien, le jeune homme s'en alla.

- Un peu plus et il faisait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie! Pesta Hagrid en direction de la porte arrière de sa hutte, légèrement entrouverte  
- On l'a échappé belle Hagrid… Harry doit finir son année coûte que coûte, ajouta Lily. C'est ce que m'a toujours répété Sirius. Il en va de notre survie à tous…


	38. Réminiscence

**Chapitre 38 : Réminiscence** écrit le 22/08/2005 réécrit le 15/07/06

Sur le porche de la cabane d'Hagrid, Lily et celui-ci se disaient au revoir. La jeune fille était très songeuse et la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Hagrid la perturbait. Le garde chasse et non moins ami de son père semblait tout aussi inquiet pour Harry que pour Lily.  
- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?  
- Je dois rester ici Hagrid. Je dois continuer ma mission initiale. Voldemort est le combat d'Harry. Le mien est de corriger mon erreur ou d'éviter que mon passé devienne votre futur.  
- Malefoy ?  
- Oui, Drago en est la clef !  
- Mais il n'a pas déjà montré quelle direction il voulait prendre ?  
- Rien n'est encore fait Hagrid. J'ai foi en lui. Dans ma réalité, il était le lieutenant de mon père. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela ! Alors, je dois avoir confiance en lui malgré tout!  
- Remarque, il se tient à carreau depuis la rentrée. Mis à part quelques petits coups dignes des Serpentards, il n'a pas grand-chose à se reprocher.  
- Le ministère garde un œil sur lui avec ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore et Rogue. Il a eu pour lui d'être mineur à l'époque et qu'ils lui accordent une dernière chance.  
- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, grogna Hagrid, il aurait rejoint son père…  
- Hagrid, si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, fais le en ma confiance en lui. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il y a quelque chose de bon en lui. Le jour où il entrouvrira la porte, je serais là pour le guider vers Harry. Bon, j'y vais, Harry va avoir besoin de moi. Bonne nuit Hagrid !  
- Bonne nuit jeune Potter ! Termina-t-il en accueillant le sourire de la jeune fille.

Pensant vivre une journée aussi normale qu'il était possible après l'évènement de la semaine dernière, Lily se dirigea vers la grande salle pour y prendre son déjeuner et rejoindre les autres. En plein repas, la table de Serpentard riait comme à son habitude. Ils prenaient un réel plaisir à imiter les plus faibles ou les plus populaires comme Harry Potter bien évidemment. Pansy était en train de se payer la tête de Lily Weaster en imitant son mouvement de cheveux, que les plus observateurs trouvaient bien ressemblant à celui de Ginny Weasley, quand soudain Drago eu une réaction plus que bizarre.  
Le Serpentard était en train de rire bêtement à la prestation de Pansy quand soudainement il se leva tel un automate et regarda en direction de Lily avec un regard livide.  
- Lily, aide-moi !  
L'instant d'après, il se rasseyait en se reprenant tout en faisant style d'imiter Harry Potter demandant de l'aide de la rouquine.  
Tous n'y firent qu'à peine attention et continuèrent à vaquer à leur repas, tous sauf Lily. Elle fut bouleversée et se posa tout de suite des milliers de questions. Elle avait vu le regard de Drago changer pour la première fois depuis leur séparation brutale. Même si elle était assez loin de lui, ce qui aurait pu créer le doute, un pressentiment en elle lui hurlait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard tout au loin du repas mais aucun autre signe ne justifia son sentiment. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour ne plus vraiment y penser. Elle avait peut-être rêvé. Elle avait peut-être imaginé…

Deux semaines plus tard, elle croisa Drago dans le couloir, seul et trempé de sueur. Cette situation piqua la curiosité de Lily vu que cela ne rentrait pas dans son habitude de se balader sans ses gardes du corps et encore moins négligé de la sorte. Mais le plus étrange pour elle fut qu'il la remarqua et vint tout de suite en sa direction. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir elle s'arrêta et ne protesta pas plus que cela quand il lui attrapa le bras tout en la regardant.  
- Pitié Lily, Pitié… Aide-moi, je pourrais plus tenir longtemps !  
Surprise, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir, quelques secondes de trop. Juste avant de voir son regard devenir hautain, elle put juste lui sortir une phrase à son grand regret.  
- Pardon, Drago ?  
- Je ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler ainsi ! Et lâche-moi ! S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de retirer sa main sur ce corps qui semblait maintenant lui faire horreur.  
- Mais Drago, tu viens de me demander de l'aide ? De l'aide pour quoi ?  
- Tu as rêvé ma pauvre fille. Je préfèrerais mourir que te demander ton aide !  
Suite à ceci, il repartit aussi sec dans la direction de sa maison laissant une Lily abasourdie sur place.

Lily avait de quoi se poser vraiment des questions. La seule option qu'elle estima être la plus appropriée pour le moment fut la récolte d'informations. Elle alla donc faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sans vraiment obtenir de réponses. Déçue et ne voyant pas d'autres indications provenant de Drago, elle baissa les bras et se concentra sur ses études.

Seulement, ces évènements devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Pour la troisième fois, Drago reprit à nouveau le regard livide en direction de Lily au milieu de la foule du hall.  
- Je pourrais plus tenir, aide-moi !

Tout le monde le regarda d'un œil interrogateur et la réputation de Drago fut préservée par l'intervention de Pansy. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus que passionnément. Le fait qu'il finisse par y répondre et ne prolonge le baiser fit comprendre à Lily que ce qu'elle appela « la crise » était passée.

Mais pour elle, c'était la crise de trop pour que ce soit dû au hasard ou à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût du Serpentard. Il se passait quelque chose et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

En revenant de la bibliothèque afin de reprendre ses recherches, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le phénomène recommence. En regardant la carte du marauder de son père avant de se coucher, elle remarqua que Drago était sorti de ses quartiers et se dirigeait vers ceux de Gryffondor. Sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas logique, elle alla alors à sa rencontre. Lily ouvrit le tableau et sortit avec prudence. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Lily trouva Drago juste en face d'elle.

- Drago ? Dit-elle doucement.  
- J'ai plus de forces, Lily… Aide-moi, s'il te plait !  
- Comment ? Essaya-t-elle d'en savoir plus.  
- Sortilège… Lily…aide-moi  
- Lequel Drago, Lequel ?  
- Imperium Lily, tenta-t-il de dire avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient avant de secouer la tête et reprendre un regard glacial. Que fais-tu là Weaster ?  
- Je suis devant mes quartiers, contrairement à toi Malefoy. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je me rends à la bibliothèque afin de faire quelques recherches sur les sortilèges interdits.  
- Laisse-moi passer, pesta Malefoy en essayant de garder un peu de dignité face à elle avant de repartir machinalement vers son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se décida à en parler à Harry. Elle avait cherché toute la nuit, sous la cape invisible de son père, une solution pour désenvoûter Drago et elle avait finalement trouvé. Bien qu'il soit septique dans un premier temps, Harry accepta de l'aider et à deux, ils guettèrent le bon moment pour libérer Drago. Pour cela, il fallait que son esprit reprenne le contrôle de son corps ce qui laissait une place importante au hasard. Seulement, le destin avait voulu que cela arrive plus vite que prévu. L'après-midi même, Drago revint la voir en sueur avec un regard de dernière chance, fatigué et défaitiste. Lily comprit que ce serait le moment ou jamais et n'hésita pas un instant.  
- Lily… Pitié!  
- Muirepi ! S'écria Lily en pointant sa baguette en sa direction.  
Drago s'écoula immédiatement à terre, inconscient, et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse les voir, ils transportèrent le Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Harry demanda à madame Pomfresh de ne pas révéler qui l'avait amené mis à part le professeur McGonnagal et après hésitation, elle accepta.

Une semaine plus tard, au grand soulagement de son infirmière, il reprit conscience dans l'infirmerie du château. Lily se tenait, comme tous les jours dès qu'elle le pouvait, à son chevet. Elle lui fit alors un grand sourire et lui ouvrit la main. Tout en la refermant, Drago comprit ce qu'il y avait dans le creux de sa main, son pendentif.


	39. Tout commença par un

**Chapitre 39 : Tout commença par un... écrit le 22/08/2005 réécrit le 16/07/06**

Quand Drago se rendormit à nouveau, Lily se surprit à penser au commencement de leur histoire. Le voir comme cela, si inoffensif et fragile, lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs qu'elle avait tant chéris à une époque. Elle lui fit alors un bref sourire et le laissa se reposer. En repartant dans la direction de ses quartiers, elle repassa par le fameux couloir qui avait changé tant de choses dans sa vie.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle le regardait toujours avec un regard très doux et admiratif dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Sirius lui avait tellement raconté de péripéties entre son père et Drago, tel un parent contait des histoires avant d'éteindre la lumière, qu'elle avait très jeune été passionnée par ce personnage héroïque à ses yeux. Il représentant le preux chevalier se vengeant après la mort de sa belle et Lily avait très vite été touchée par cet acte romantique. De ce fait, elle fut toujours irrésistiblement attirée vers lui telle un aimant et le rencontrer en chair et en os avait été totalement déstabilisant pour elle.

Le jour où tout bascula dans ses plans, Drago se rendait déjeuner dans la grande salle accompagné de sa joyeuse troupe. Elle venait juste d'arriver et faisait l'objet, bien évidemment, de moqueries en tout genre de la part des Serpentards. Il aperçut donc Lily entourée de deux filles Gryffondor et ne se gêna pas pour la mettre dans l'ambiance qui lui réserverait tout le long de l'année.  
- Tiens le nouveau larbin de Potter ! Se moqua-t-il sous les rires des autres lascars à côté de lui.  
Contrairement aux réactions habituelles qu'il pouvait obtenir après ce genre de remarque, Drago fut surpris de voir Lily le regarder droit dans les yeux sans une once de crainte et même de la douceur.  
- Drago Malefoy…Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle tout simplement.  
- Elle serait mieux si je n'avais pas à supporter la présence de minables comme toi ! Rétorqua-t-il vexé de ne pas avoir obtenu l'effet escompté.  
- Et bien, au revoir Drago, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois avant de s'en aller avec les deux filles estomaquées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir.  
Drago était aussi étonné qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Depuis ce moment, cette sorcière qui aurait dû le dégoûter, l'obséda. Elle était rousse, oui mais il trouvait que cela lui allait plutôt bien, et ça mettait irrémédiablement ses magnifiques yeux verts en valeur.  
Pour ne pas perdre la face, mais aussi pour provoquer un minimum de contact avec elle, il continua à la chercher. Mais à chaque remarque qu'il pouvait lui lancer dès qu'il la voyait, elle lui parlait toujours gentiment, jamais aucune insulte ni même une seule pointe d'énervement. Elle restait toujours douce et polie envers lui. Et elle le nommait toujours par son prénom. Un jour, agacé d'être autant obsédé par elle, il prit parti d'aller la voir pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement avec lui. Il l'accosta après le premier match de Quidditch de Serpentard en prenant bien soin que personne ne les voit ensemble.  
- Weaster, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Drago ?  
- Parce que sans me tromper, je crois qu'il s'agit de ton prénom, Drago. Répondit-elle, surprise qu'il lui parle sans ses acolytes.  
- Ca, je le sais, merci ! Mais tout le monde m'appelle Malefoy, et je… enfin, tu es copine avec Potter alors je pensais que tu avais la même façon de penser que lui à mon sujet.  
- Pour commencer Drago, je ne suis pas une « copine de Potter » mais oui, Harry est mon ami. Seulement, être amie avec quelqu'un ne m'oblige pas à penser entièrement comme cette personne. Pour finir, je ne suis pas « tout le monde », je suis Lily Weaster et moi, je préfère nommer les gens par leurs prénoms.  
- Certes, ça me rassure quelque part, je commençais à croire que tu avais le béguin pour moi, et vu ton cercle d'amis, cette idée me faisait vomir, rétorqua-t-il histoire de ne pas perdre sa contenance face à un proche de son ennemi.  
- Je n'ai pas le béguin pour toi Drago, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, nuance.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il surpris de la réponse franche de Lily. Tu te fiches de moi là ?  
- Pas du tout Drago… Murmura-t-elle en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été maladroite dans sa première déclaration d'amour.  
- C'est la meilleure de la journée, non, de la semaine celle là ! S'en amusa Drago en la regardant de haut.  
Il repartit en rigolant de cette scène laissant ainsi une Lily penaude derrière lui. Mais cette nuit là, Drago n'arriva pas à s'ôter ces mots de sa tête au point qu'il en rêva toute la nuit. Si bien que le lendemain, lorsqu'il retomba sur elle par hasard, il fut d'assez mauvaise humeur.  
- Bonjour Drago ! Salua-t-elle uniquement par politesse vu qu'il était à nouveau sans sa bande.  
- Ce n'est pas un bon jour Weaster ! Et si tu crois que je vais m'enticher de toi parce que tu as le béguin pour moi, tu rêves ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec une Gryffondor !  
- Mais je ne le crois pas non plus Drago et je n'y ai jamais cru d'ailleurs.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit ça alors ? Demanda Drago encore surpris par cette franchise agaçante.  
- Parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Répondit-elle tout simplement comme si la honte possible à ces mots ne pouvait la toucher.  
- Hein ? Mais tu n'as pas de fierté pour répondre toujours aussi franchement à des questions si délicates ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce que la fierté vient faire ici. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour toi.

N'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Drago partit sans répondre à cette dernière réponse. Cette fille le rendait complètement fou. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus passer une nuit sans rêver d'elle, de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses lèvres qu'il aimerait embrasser, mais maintenant, il espérait presque la rencontrer à chaque sortie de cours. Quand ils avaient des cours communs comme la potion, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et regardait toujours furtivement Lily toutes les cinq minutes. Il aurait très bien pu donner libre cours à cette attirance mais le fait déjà qu'elle soit une Gryffondor lui posait problème, et le pire était son amitié avec Harry Potter. Il devait se faire une raison seulement plus il se l'interdisait, plus elle l'attirait au point que cela en devienne invivable pour lui.  
Ce lundi soir, après avoir fini ses magouilles avec Goyle et Crabbe, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, histoire d'être un peu seul, et tomba, forcément, nez à nez avec Lily. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, sans œil indiscret pour aller le répéter à tout Poudlard, mais surtout par réflexe primaire, il céda à son envie et l'embrassa sans lui demander la permission.  
- Ne va pas croire que ça sera une habitude Weaster ! Affirma-t-il une fois ses lèvres décollées aux siennes.  
Il repartit tout aussi rapidement en laissant une Lily stoïque face à ce baiser. Seulement, ce rituel arriva de plus en plus souvent. Cela en arriva au point que même quand elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs avec les autres filles de sa maison, il la tirait par le bras pour l'embrasser furtivement et rapidement avant de la laisser sur place et de repartir dans l'autre direction. Connaissant le personnage, ce stratagème avait fini par la faire rire, bien que parfois, elle espérait pouvoir vivre cette attirance secrète au grand jour.   
Seulement, quinze jours après ce premier baiser et quelques heures après un énième furtif, Lily le vit bras dessus bras dessous avec Pansy. Ils se bécotaient allégrement devant une bonne partie de l'école. Brisée mais trop fière pour pleurer, elle passa alors devant lui avec Hermione comme si cela lui était égal. Entre deux baisers, Drago la remarqua mais ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour autant. Il espérait une réaction de sa part vu que c'était toujours lui qui venait à elle. Alors, vu que la première provocation ne fonctionna pas à souhait, il chercha à nouveau et réussit.  
- Tiens Weaster !  
- Ah, c'est la boniche de Potter… à croire que cette couleur de cheveux prédispose à la servitude, se moqua Pansy, exultant de sa victoire sur des années de lutte.  
- Figure-toi Pansy que cette rouquine a le béguin pour moi, lança-t-il en provoquant un haut le cœur à Lily mais surtout à Hermione. Comme si je pouvais imaginer un seul instant sortir avec cette fille !  
Cette fois-ci Lily sentit qu'elle aurait du mal à se contenir si elle restait là à l'écouter la descendre, sans attendre Hermione, elle accéléra le pas et partit. En fin de journée, elle allait rejoindre Harry à la bibliothèque quand à nouveau elle fut attirée dans l'obscurité d'un couloir adjacent. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle le repoussa vivement.  
- Non…  
- Quoi ? Tu ne disais pas non avant, dit Drago avec un ton arrogant  
- Oui, avant que tu embrasses goulûment Pansy devant la moitié de Poudlard.  
- Allez, c'est rien, c'était qu'un jeu pour moi. Je voulais voir uniquement ta réaction Lily…  
- Pansy accepte peut-être d'être qu'un « jeu » pour toi, mais pas moi Drago Malefoy.  
Elle partit sans dire un mot de plus. Drago pensa alors qu'il avait sûrement fait une connerie mais ne chercha pas à la rattraper vu le monde qui passait par là. Leur rendez-vous clandestin s'arrêta donc net suite à cette histoire et Lily préféra l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'oublie…

Quand l'histoire du bal arriva, Goyle demanda à Drago avec qui il allait y aller. Drago sourit et lui répondit qu'il avait une bonne idée pour faire enrager Potter. Ses camarades trouvèrent l'idée excellente mise à part Pansy, franchement déçue. Mais au fond de lui, aucune autre fille n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, sauf « elle ». Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, à quelques jours du bal, Drago attrapa Lily dans un coin et essaya de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
- Drago ! S'écria Lily tout en le repoussant violemment.  
- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, il parait ! Lui rétorqua Drago en souriant. Dis, pour le bal de noël, je veux bien m'y montrer avec toi. On se donne rendez-vous à l'entrée vers 20h, annonça-t-il d'un air supérieur comme si elle devait s'en sentir honorée.  
- Non ! Répondit-elle froidement.  
- Quoi, non ? S'étouffa-t-il, peu habitué aux refus.  
- Je ne suis pas ta chose que tu peux prendre et jeter à ta guise Drago. Je suis une jeune fille qui a des sentiments pour toi. Ils valent ce qu'ils valent mais en attendant, ils ne méritent pas d'être dénigrés comme tu le fais Drago. Ce petit jeu ne peut plus durer. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, j'arriverais peut-être pas à t'oublier en quelques jours mais j'apprendrais facilement à vivre avec, expliqua Lily alors que Drago comprenait qu'il s'y était mal pris.  
- Excuse-moi Lily. Je suis maladroit parfois. Je voulais simplement te demander d'être ma cavalière au bal de Noël, murmura-t-il sur un ton plus doux qui le surprit lui-même. Et ça me ferait plaisir que tu acceptes…

- D'accord. Répondit-elle simplement avant de lui faire un léger sourire et de partir.

Lors du fameux bal, après avoir fait sensation à leur entrée, Drago et Lily firent quelques pas de danse. Il n'était pas question qu'elle soit accompagnée de gestes tendres et romantiques bien évidemment et seules des discussions ponctuaient les mouvements de pieds.  
- Tu sais Lily, toutes les fois où… enfin tu vois quoi… je ne jouais pas, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de sa cavalière.  
- Cela fait deux fois que tu prononces mon prénom… c'est vraiment agréable, soupira-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux.  
- Je suis désolée Lily si je t'ai fait du mal. J'ai du mal à gérer… enfin…j'essayerai de faire des efforts à l'avenir si tu veux bien me laisser une deuxième chance, murmura-t-il avec hésitation avant de voir Harry les observer avec insistance. Viens, sortons un peu, y'a Potter qui nous matte depuis le début de la soirée.  
- Oui, Drago, il faut qu'on discute dans un endroit plus tranquille, ajouta-t-elle songeuse.  
Ce soir là, Lily se libéra alors d'un poids qui la torturait depuis sa première rencontre avec Drago. Après avoir révélé son avenir à Drago, et une fois Ginny sauvée, Drago préféra mettre de la distance entre eux. Bloqué par des affaires officiellement familiales, il avait dû rester à Poudlard tout comme Lily, Harry et Ginny. Le premier week-end, la Gryffondor décida de laisser le petit couple tranquille et de sortir dans le parc pour aller s'asseoir près d'un arbre et réfléchir aux quelques mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle fut alors surprise de voir que Drago l'y attendait.  
- J'aimerais te parler un peu Lily.  
- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle tout en s'asseyant près de lui.  
- Après avoir un peu digéré tout ce que tu m'as dit, et la mort de mon… enfin l'autre père… Lily, j'ai beau retourner tout ça dans ma tête, la seule certitude que j'ai c'est que je t'ai dans la peau, affirma-t-il avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tu es la seule personne qui me parle normalement et qui voit un peu de bon en moi. C'est si agréable Lily… Etre avec toi est si agréable… Je ne suis pas habitué à tant d'attentions à mon égard… Commença-t-il à dire avant que Lily ne lui laisse le loisir de continuer pour l'embrasser.


	40. ASPICs ou rien

**Chapitre 40 :** **ASPICs ou rien écrit le 22/08/2005 réécrit le 16/07/06**

Drago avait dû rester plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie vu son état de fatigue. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, le professeur McGonnagal avait invoqué une maladie contagieuse et heureusement pour eux, Narcissia fut trop occupée pour venir le constater par elle-même. Seule Lily fut autorisée, après beaucoup d'hésitation, à lui rendre visite. Elle y restait parfois des heures et il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'y endorme, morte de fatigue avec l'emploi du temps qu'elle s'imposait.

- Lily…hé ? Lily? Murmura une voix juste à côté d'elle.  
- Oh, tu es réveillé Drago?  
- Oui, depuis quelques minutes. J'ai dormi longtemps ?  
- Pas mal oui… s'amusa Lily.  
- Lily, reprit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux comme si ce sujet le rongeait depuis des mois. Je dois te dire pour l'année dernière, ce que j'ai fait… Lily, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je n'ai rien pu faire…  
- Je sais, Drago, soupira-t-elle en regardant dans le vide.  
- Non Lily, tu ne sais pas ! J'ai vécu le pire moment de ma vie quand j'ai vu ton regard le jour où je t'ai laissée. Ce même jour où j'avais prévu de te donner ce pendentif afin que tu n'oublies pas ce qu'on avait vécu toi et moi. Je n'étais pas sûr à l'époque mais ces quelques mois loin de toi, Lily, je n'ai plus peur de te dire maintenant que … que …je t'aime, affirma-t-il animé d'un feu que personne mise à part Lily n'eut l'occasion de voir dans ses yeux.  
- Drago, non, balbutia-t-elle hésitante.  
- Quoi non ? Si j'ai su lutter c'est parce que je t'aimais Lily ! Argumenta-t-il avec force.  
- Drago, je ne peux pas revenir sur ce qui c'est passé. Je ne peux pas tout oublier sur un simple claquement de doigts.  
- Je te demande pardon Lily… s'excusa-t-il à nouveau pensant pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.  
- Je te pardonne mais pour le moment, restons-en là pour « nous ». J'ai besoin de temps pour refermer les blessures.  
- Très bien, mais tout ce que te demande c'est de ne pas m'ignorer. Je veux que tu restes dans ma vie Lily.  
- Promis... sourit-elle tout en l'embrasser sur le front. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver Drago, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Passer ses examens n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, alors les passer sous une véritable canicule les rendaient vraiment épouvantables. Hermione était plus que stressée, Ron essayait de canaliser son angoisse de la copie blanche en sortant toutes les blagues débiles qu'il pouvait trouver et Harry ne sortait plus son nez de ses livres. Lily était déjà plus tranquille sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'en sortirait bien vu ses résultats plus qu'honorables durant l'année. Elle s'accorda donc quelques moments de détente discrets avec Drago. Leur relation s'en était tenue à ce qu'ils s'étaient fixés et une complicité bien à eux se développa. Leurs rencontres se résumaient à de nombreuses discussions tout en révisant leurs différents cours. Avec cela, Ginny se sentit vraiment seule et les regardait avec envie. L'année prochaine, ils s'en iraient tous poursuivre leurs études alors qu'elle, à son tour, passerait ses aspics. Même si ses amis de sixième année arrivaient à la distraire le plus souvent, dès quelle le pouvait, elle les rejoignait. La veille des examens, elle les retrouva donc pour le dîner.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Ginny en lançant un regard plus que doux à Harry  
- Bonjour Ginny! Répondit Harry  
- Fiche-nous la paix Ginny, répliqua sèchement son frère, tu ne vois pas qu'on n'a pas le temps de blablater avec une sixième année ! S'emporta-t-il à cause de son stress de plus en plus ingérable.  
- Soit pas si dur avec elle, Ron, s'écria Hermione en voyant la détresse de la jeune Weasley.  
- Ouais, oh, ça va ! Moi, je dis ça mais demain on passe seulement nos aspics ! Si vous avez le temps tant mieux ! Moi pas ! Tiens passe-moi la dinde aux carottes Harry !  
- Si je vous dérange, ce n'est pas grave, balbutia sa cadette. Je vais aller manger avec mes amis, ajouta-t-elle tout en espérant qu'on la retienne.  
- Tu ne nous ne dérange pas Ginny, la rassura Harry. MOI, insista-t-il en regardant Ron, j'apprécie ta présence. Elle me calme, alors reste avec nous, termina Harry avec un sourire.

- Vous pensez y arriver ? Demanda Ginny histoire de lancer un sujet de conversation.  
- Oh, moi j'ai bon espoir pour les runes et la potion mais le reste, je n'ai pas encore su tout réviser, répondit Hermione. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas trop dormir ce soir afin de terminer de relire mon livre d'histoire de la magie.  
- Il vaut mieux dormir Hermione, proposa Harry. Il va nous falloir toutes nos forces pour cette première journée d'examens.

- D'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner après le repas, ajouta Lily.  
- Moi, je ne vais pas savoir dormir, paniqua Ron. Tu crois qu'on ne pourrait pas se faire une potion de sommeil sans rêves ?  
- Au risque de ne plus te souvenir de ce que tu as révisé aujourd'hui ? Répondit Hermione avec un air moralisateur.  
- Oh, ça va Hermione… y a des jours….  
- Des jours ou quoi ?  
- Des jours où j'ai plus envie que tu m'embrasses que tu ne parles ! Dit-il en finissant par appliquer son idée.  
Une fois que les assiettes furent vidées de leur contenu, tous partirent en direction des dortoirs rouge et or. Ils ne discutèrent que quelques minutes autour d'une petite partie d'échecs, bien évidemment gagnée par Ron et avant de monter dans sa chambre Harry fut retenu par le bras de Ginny.  
- Bonne chance pour demain Harry, murmura-t-elle.  
- Merci Ginny, sourit-il reconnaissant de sa bienveillance avant de la voir s'avancer vers lui et l'embrasser sur la joue. Ginny ? Balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise.  
- Considère ça comme un porte-bonheur, Harry. Bonne nuit ! Termina-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers menant aux dortoirs féminins.

Ginny n'eu pas l'occasion de voir les autres au matin. Les examens commençaient à huit heures précises et ils s'étaient levés à l'aube. Elle attendait impatiemment la fin de la matinée pour savoir comment Harry et les autres s'en étaient sortis pour la dissertation d'histoire de la magie. Mais là encore, elle fit choux blanc. Ils apparemment avaient pris un sandwich et elle dut attendre le soir pour avoir un rapport détaillé de la journée. Mais, quand elle arriva dans la grande salle pour prendre son dîner, là encore, elle fut déçue de voir leurs places habituelles vides. En demandant à Neville, qui lui était bien là, elle apprit que le petit groupe était déjà parti se coucher complètement épuisé. Il la rassura sur le fait que tous avaient apparemment maîtrisé les trois épreuves de la journée.  
Ginny sentit une envie irrésistible de voir Harry. Elle monta alors discrètement en direction du dortoir des garçons et entra dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Elle s'empêcha de rire face aux ronflements bruyants de son frère et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry.  
- Harry, murmura-t-elle avant de s'y reprendre par trois fois avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.  
- Ginny ? Mais… Mais que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna-t-il, gêné qu'elle puisse le voir torse nu.  
- J'avais besoin de te voir, je voulais savoir si ta journée s'était bien passée.  
- Tu es incroyable toi, pouffa-t-il de rire. Oui, Ginny, ça a été, même plutôt bien pour tout t'avouer. Même Ron était assez satisfait de lui…  
- Ah, c'est bien… bon bah, je vais te laisser alors.  
- Ginny, puisque tu es là… Je sais que j'aurais dû te le demander plus tôt mais… Enfin, voilà… Je voudrais te demander si… si tu voulais venir au bal réservé aux septièmes années avec moi.  
- Moi ? Heu…Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en rougissant, surprise mais honorée.  
- Oui, Ginny, tu es la seule fille avec qui j'ai envie de passer une soirée entière, et puis, on risque de plus trop se voir cet été et l'année prochaine, alors même si nous… Enfin, ça me ferait très plaisir, Ginny…

- Oui, c'est vrai que moi je vais devoir rester ici une année encore, alors que vous, vous allez m'abandonner et m'oublier comme des ingrats…Ironisa-elle en faisant semblant d'en rire alors qu'elle en avait presque envie d'en pleurer.  
- On t'écrira Ginny, je t'assure qu'on le fera aussi souvent qu'on le pourra.  
- Oh ce n'est pas grave sinon…Un an, ce n'est pas si long…soupira-elle sans réelle conviction  
- Moi, je t'écrirais Ginny, et toi aussi tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine, affirma-t-il sachant bien qu'elle avait un pincement au cœur avant de la voir s'effondrer dans les bras. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, on sera tous là. Je serais là, Gin'… Je serais toujours là…  
A ses propres paroles, il la serra plus fort et apprécia ce moment intime. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il y avait maintenant un an et demi. Sauf qu'elle avait changé depuis. Elle était encore plus séduisante et attirante à ses yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était la femme de sa vie vu comment son corps réclamait plus à cet instant. Il restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour officialiser les choses. Oui, il savait que ce n'était juste qu'une question de temps.


	41. Juste comme amis

**Chapitre 41 : Juste comme amis écrit le 22/08/2005 réécrit le 16/07/06**

Sans le vouloir, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaite rompre ce moment magique, Ginny et Harry s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En pleine nuit, Ginny eut un frisson, dû au refroidissement de la température ambiante, qui la réveilla. Elle se leva délicatement et borda Harry du mieux qu'elle put. A le voir si proche d'elle, son cœur s'emballa bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Instinctivement, Ginny s'approcha et l'embrassa chastement en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Comme si un baiser de Ginny ne pouvait avoir aucun effet sur lui. La chaleur de ses lèvres fut telle une décharge électrique pour lui et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Sur le moment, il ne sut pas s'il devait lui répondre, mais la douceur du contact eut raison de ses plus fortes convictions. Aux mouvements des lèvres d'Harry, Ginny sursauta légèrement et remercia la noirceur de la nuit de cacher la rougeur de sa gêne.

- Oh, heu… Désolée Harry… C'était plus fort que moi. Tu es si mignon quand tu dors… Je … Je ferais mieux de te laisser. Mon absence a dû être remarquée.  
- Oui, bonne nuit Ginny, murmura-t-il tout aussi mal à l'aise finalement.  
- Bon courage pour le reste de tes épreuves Harry, termina-t-elle en refermant la porte.  
- Merci Ginny, souffla-t-il plus ou moins à lui-même.

Heureusement pour eux, leur intermède nocturne n'avait pas été repéré et eux seuls en avaient gardé ce secret.

Après une semaine de diverses épreuves, la fin d'année se sentait sur tous les visages des élèves. Ron laissait entendre à qui n'était pas encore au courant qu'il avait brillé et qu'il pensait avoir obtenu au moins deux ou trois « Optimal ». Hermione restait nettement plus discrète sur ses pronostiques et les deux préposés aux études d'aurors espéraient simplement obtenir le nécessaire pour faire la fameuse formation.

Mais Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être très contente d'elle. La fin de Poudlard signifiait qu'elle allait faire l'école d'aurors à Londres et elle était vraiment pressée. Cette possibilité l'avait toujours séduite plus jeune mais avec la guerre qui avait bercé son adolescence, aucune école n'était restée ouverte. Ce qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris grâce aux différents manuels et les livres présents dans la bibliothèque de la maison des Black mais surtout à cause des combats qu'elle dut livrer pour survivre.

Cependant, depuis qu'elle était repartie dans le passé, elle avait beaucoup appris dans bien des domaines qu'elle n'espérait plus. En tout premier lieu, Lily avait pu connaître ses parents et découvrir ses origines de façon plus concrète. Mais la grande nouveauté pour elle fut irrémédiablement l'amour. Elle qui était novice et qui n'y pensait plus comme à une possibilité pour elle dès qu'elle comprit la différence entre contes de fée et réalité, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être amoureuse de son héros d'enfance. Tout avait tellement changé pour elle depuis bientôt deux ans, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela, même dans ses rêves les plus fous : être là, dans le parc de Poudlard à profiter du soleil après avoir passé ses Aspics. La vie lui paraissait maintenant si paisible qu'elle aurait tant voulu que le temps s'arrête. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur la pelouse du château, près de l'arbre qui avait tant compté pour elle et se remémora tous ces évènements pour être sûre qu'ils soient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Ecoutant les cris des plus jeunes qui profitaient pleinement de leur temps libre, Lily se laissa porter par les brises du vent, yeux fermés et sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne heure plus tard, elle entendit une personne arriver et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. N'ayant que très peu de doute sur son visiteur, elle se releva tout en douceur et s'installa confortablement contre l'arbre.  
- Bonjour Lily…  
- Bonjour Drago, sourit-elle tout en observant les deux jeunes Poufsouffles qui se couraient après à en perdre le souffle devant elle.  
- Lily, je sais que c'est un peu tard mais bon, j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de venir à la soirée avec moi, en amis…  
- Avec plaisir Drago, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Très bien alors à ce soir, termina-t-il en n'approfondissant pas davantage la conversation.

Autant Lily semblait sereine, autant Harry, lui, était très nerveux à l'idée d'être une soirée entière avec Ginny. Mais une chose était sûre, il devait lui parler et surtout ne pas déraper, chose cruellement dure depuis qu'il avait réalisé, malgré lui, qu'elle était désirable. Quand il vit Hermione arriver avec Ron, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait, elle aussi, beaucoup changé depuis le jour où elle était apparue dans son wagon, il y a sept ans… Le fait de voir une personne tous les jours empêche parfois de voir la réalité, et il fallait le reconnaître, habillée comme ça, Hermione était devenue une femme.  
- Tu es vraiment magnifique Hermione, s'exclama-t-il, bouche bée.  
- Je sais, je sais, répondit Ron. Et dire que c'est ma femme à moi, soupira-t-il ensuite. J'en suis vraiment fier !  
- Ron ! Je ne suis pas ta femme ni ta chose ! Pesta Hermione. Mais merci Harry, ça me touche beaucoup. Si tu attends Ginny, elle ne devrait plus tarder, je crois qu'elle est très nerveuse.  
- Ah, s'en étonna presque Harry. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder quand même, j'aimerais bien entendre le discours d'au revoir du Choixpeau.  
- Ah bah la voilà, signala Ron avant de mieux la regarder et de crier au scandale. Mais où as-tu eu ça Ginny ? C'était une robe en kit ? Il manque des morceaux ? Tu n'as pas un gilet ou un manteau, non ? Mais, en plus, elle est presque transparente …

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione qui avait peur que la pauvre Ginny ne s'enfuie en courant suite à cette remarque très… paternaliste.  
- Tu es magnifique, la rassura Harry en interrompant volontairement Ron. Cette robe te va très bien je trouve et elle est parfaite.  
- Merci, mais je dois dire que tu as bon goût, Harry. Je n'aurais pas choisi mieux…  
- C'est toi qui lui as acheté « ça », Harry ? Demanda Ron estomaqué. Tu n'as pas honte, tous les gars vont la regarder ! Argumenta-t-il avec horreur.  
- Moi je trouve qu'elle est très bien comme ça et les autres regarderont leurs chaussures ou le bout de ma baguette de toute manière. Mais, il serait peut-être temps que tu acceptes qu'elle grandisse, Ron. Elle va être majeure cette année et si l'envie lui en prend, elle pourrait se marier du jour au lendemain avec n'importe qui, que ça te plaise ou non. Elle n'aurait pas de compte à te rendre, tu sais.  
- Bah qu'elle essaie ! Marmonna Ron en croisant les bras.  
- Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là, messieurs ! Intervint Ginny avec un regard froid et hargneux.  
- Désolée Ginny, s'excusa Harry avant d'aller vers elle et de lui faire un baisemain.  
- Ne sois pas désolée Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal en soi. Et toi Ron, saches que je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier demain ni dans un an ou autre. Et si un jour je devais le faire, ça ne serait pas avec n'importe qui mais uniquement avec l'homme que j'aime.

- Tu vois Ron, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ta sœur, sermonna Hermione.

- Ouais, ouais… soupira Ron tout en réajustant légèrement le décolleté de sa sœur vers le haut avant de recevoir une tape de celle-ci sur sa main. Ok… Je te laisse tranquille.

De toute façon, à la vue de Lily qui arrivait accompagnée de Drago, la conversation stoppa nette. Ils n'avaient absolument pas su qu'ils se revoyaient et officiellement, rien n'avait été révélé sur leur relation passée. C'est donc, avec une extrême tolérance que, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Drago et Harry se serrèrent la main.  
- Salut Harry, salua-t-il avant de faire un signe aux deux autres filles et un bref regard à Ron.  
- Bonsoir Drago. J'avoue être assez surpris de voir que tu es le cavalier de Lily mais je suppose que c'est son choix.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il avec une pointe de provocation.

- Espérons simplement que tes amis ne verront pas ça d'un mauvais œil et n'engage pas les hostilités alors que c'est notre dernière soirée à Poudlard.

- J'en ai fait mon affaire, affirma Drago avant d'inviter Lily à entrer dans la grande salle.   
Tous se regardèrent suite à cela et bien que Ron râle en répétant qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça, tous acceptèrent de passer une partie de leur soirée avec un ancien ennemi apprivoisé par l'une des leurs.


	42. La danse de leur vie

**Chapitre 42 : La danse de leur vie écrit le 22/08/2005 réécrit le 16/07/06**

D'aussi loin que remontait l'histoire du trio Potter Weasley Granger, la relation entre Ron et Hermione n'avait surpris personne. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et malgré quelques disputes ponctuelles et habituelles, tout le monde considérait que leur couple fonctionnait assez bien. Mais il était vrai que leur relation était assez spéciale. Ron était toujours en train de la titiller en public alors qu'en privé, il était plus que câlin avec elle. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin avec elle mais il ne pouvait jamais être seuls plus de dix minutes.

En ce soir de bal des septièmes années, il voulait marquer l'occasion. Poudlard était l'endroit où sa vie avait pris un sens, où il s'était construit pour devenir un homme et où il avait rencontré Hermione et Harry, soit les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie mise à part sa famille. Et puis, il n'était plus « le frère de… » ou même « l'ami de… » mais seulement Ronald Bilius Weasley, membre d'honneur de l'armée de Dumbledore, ennemi de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, bientôt membre de l'ordre du phénix et l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec la femme qu'il aimait, sa comparse de toujours, sa petite puce, son petit rat de bibliothèque, sa 'mione, son Hermione Granger.  
N'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire de sérieuses dépenses, Ron avait fait quelques économies sur le salaire qu'il s'était fait l'été dernier en travaillant chez ses frères à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en aurait besoin un jour ou l'autre et s'en était félicité quand le besoin s'en était fait sentir. Passer pour un égoïste, égocentrique et sûrement pas romantique avait du bon parfois parce que sur ce coup là, personne ne le vit venir. Il en fut assez fier de lui.

Après un bon repas bien copieux et le discours plus indigeste du professeur McGonnagall, les promus de cette année purent enfin profiter pleinement de la soirée. Dès que la piste de danse fut assez pleine pour cacher sa maladresse, Ron invita Hermione à danser sous les applaudissements d'Harry et de Ginny qui ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant. Après quelques danses frénétiques, un slow prit le relais et permit au pied de Ron de faire une petite pause. A sentir Hermione si proche de lui, il se remémora aléatoirement l'année qui venait de s'écouler auprès d'elle, une année sans rebondissements, fait exceptionnellement rare pour être signalé.  
- Tu as l'air pensif, Ron ? S'inquiéta Hermione en pleine danse  
- Oh… heu…non rien, marmonna-t-il honteux d'avoir été surpris, C'est juste que… Je t'aime Hermione… Murmura-t-il ensuite à son oreille.  
- Moi aussi Ron! Lui répondit sa cavalière tout aussi tendrement en lui provoquant un frisson.  
- C'est fou ça ! Je réalise que tu ne me l'as dit qu'une seule fois, s'indigna faussement Ron, ce qui la fit sourire.  
- Je t'aime Ronald Weasley, reprit-elle sérieusement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent.  
- Ah c'est mieux ! Plaisanta-t-il avant de recevoir une légère frappe au bras. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Hermione, ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Hermione, tu te rends compte que ça va faire un an qu'on est ensemble ?  
- Hé oui, le temps passe vite. Presque une année de bonheur !  
- Oui, presque…souligna-t-il en ne pensant pas forcément à la même chose que sa cavalière. Vivement cet été pour qu'on ait un peu plus d'intimité, continua-t-il tout en regardant le visage d'Hermione devenir rouge écarlate. Au fait, tu as des projets pour cet été ?  
- Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit que j'ai la possibilité de faire un petit stage à Gringotts grâce à ton frère, pourquoi ?  
- Tu vas rester sur Londres alors ?  
- Bah oui. Par contre, il ne me semble pas que tu ne m'as fait part des tiens…  
- Oh, Fred me prend comme saisonnier comme l'année dernière. On ne sera donc pas trop loin l'un de l'autre.  
- Oui, c'est bien… J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me dire qu'on ne reviendra pas ici en septembre, c'est assez déroutant…  
- Je sais, soupira-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration et un peu de distance pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux. Hermione… je … je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important.  
- Je t'écoute Ron, s'inquiéta Hermione en pensant déjà au pire. Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?  
- Mais non, s'amusa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas toujours tout le temps comme ça, voyons !  
- Bah alors, vas-y, dis-moi ! Pesta-t-il légèrement vexée.  
Seulement à voir Ron se mettre alors à genoux et faire un signe au DJ de la soirée lui fit changer tout de suite d'expression. Une musique plus que douce et mielleuse se mit à accompagner son geste et là Hermione paniqua totalement. Tous les élèves présents dans la salle le remarquèrent et ils se tournèrent vers eux, ce qui gêna encore plus Hermione.  
- Ron, que fais-tu ? Tout le monde nous regarde !  
- Peu importe, répondit-il avant de reprendre une bonne inspiration. Hermione Jane Granger, je vous aime de tout mon cœur, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Je serais l'homme le plus heureux ce soir si vous acceptiez de vous fiancer avec moi, ici, maintenant, dans ce lieu qui a fait parti du décor de notre histoire.  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que son petit ami, lui qui est si réservé, si pudique, si mal à l'aise face au public, venait de lui demander de l'épouser. Immobilisée par la surprise et la demande peu commune, Hermione en resta sans voix plusieurs longues secondes qui furent même une éternité pour Ron.  
- Hermione, dis quelque chose, par pitié ! Murmura-t-il en se sentant très idiot dans cette position avant de voir Hermione l'aider à se relever ce qu'il interpréta comme un mauvais signe.  
- Ron, je t'aime, lui répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois de la soirée en aggravant le pessimisme de Ron. Et de tout mon cœur, je te réponds oui, mon amour.  
- Oui ? Vérifia Ron avec un sourire mêlé à un soulagement total.  
- Oui je veux bien être ta fiancée, répondit à nouveau Hermione avec tendresse.

Ron lui sauta alors au cou, sans aucune délicatesse, puis se reprit, gêné, en entendant les applaudissements et quelques sifflements de la salle. Tous les deux en rougirent puis Ron sortit un petit écrin de sa poche non sans émotion. Il y décrocha ensuite une magnifique bague en or jaune ornée d'un joli diamant qui sortait largement des possibilités financières habituelles du jeune homme.  
- Ron ? S'écria-elle avec surprise en regardant l'anneau filer à son doigt avant de recevoir comme seule réponse un baiser tendre et solennel.  
- Je t'aime Hermione...  
- Je t'aime Ron. Elle est vraiment magnifique mais comment… commença-t-elle à dire avant d'en être empêchée par un nouveau baiser de Ron, suivi d'un seul mot, « secret ».  
McGonnagal fut la première à venir les féliciter et n'hésita pas à faire remarquer à tous que même en ces temps sombres, la vie continuait et que ce genre d'évènements participait à la lutte contre l'obscurantisme de la guerre lancée par celui-dont-on-tait-le-nom. Les proches des fiancés ne tardèrent pas non plus à les rejoindre et Harry en tête, Ginny, Lily et Drago, suivis tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor vinrent chaleureusement présenter leurs vœux de bonheur.  
Lorsque Molly ouvrit la lettre que Coquecigrue lui apporta le lendemain matin, elle ne put cacher sa joie au point d'en réveiller le pauvre Arthur deux étages au-dessus. Quand il descendit voir ce qu'il se passait, il put entendre sa femme répéter des dizaines de fois qu'elle allait enfin avoir une seconde fille. Pris de panique à l'idée d'une huitième grossesse assez tardive, Arthur demanda à Molly de s'expliquer sur son annonce et à son grand soulagement, elle lui annonça le prochain mariage de leur fils Ron avec Hermione.

- Mais, pourquoi « seconde » ? Tu as déjà une première belle-fille, non ?

- Belle, ça se discute, fille, ça reste à prouver vu qu'elle n'est toujours pas enceinte, mais au grand jamais Fleurk ne sera comme ma fille… argumenta-t-elle en ne prenant pas de gants. Et de toi à moi, j'espère bien avoir un autre fils d'ici quelques temps, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire son époux.


	43. Baiser d'un soir

**Chapitre 43 : Baisers d'un soir écrit le 22/08/2005 réécrit le 17/07/06**

Après l'annonce des fiançailles de Ron et d'Hermione, la soirée reprit de plus bel. En effet, suite à cet événement, l'ambiance était nettement plus festive et beaucoup se lâchèrent. Lavande et Padma s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Ginny et Harry dansaient tranquillement sans se préoccuper des autres tout en commentant le futur mariage chez les Weasley. La jeune fille se moquait de sa belle-sœur en l'imaginant s'habiller comme si elle allait à la cour et Harry tenta de calmer ses ardeurs moqueuses. Lui optait plus pour une dédicace signée George et Fred pour leur petit cadet et passa un bon moment à rire avec Ginny sur leurs inventions les plus rocambolesques.

Beaucoup de leurs amis s'amusaient plus que raisonnablement au point de devoir quitter plus vite que prévu la soirée et se justifiaient en invoquant le fait qu'ils en avaient fini avec les études, mais, pour Harry et Ginny, le bal fut en plus très spécial. Ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de se voir énormément l'année prochaine et souhaitaient savourer chaque minute ensemble. Harry allait entrer en première année d'école d'auror et Ginny ferait sa septième année ici-même à Poudlard, ce qui compliquait assez leurs chances de se rencontrer. En tout et pour tout, ils n'auraient que les vacances de Noël pour espérer échanger à nouveau quelques paroles… Alors rien ni personne ne purent les perturber dans leurs derniers moments à deux.  
- Ginny ? Murmura-t-il au milieu d'une danse  
- Oui ?  
- J'aimerais revenir sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit…  
- Non, s'il te plait… ne me dis pas que c'était une erreur, supplia Ginny en sentant son cœur se serrer.  
- Mais non voyons, la rassura Harry avec un petit sourire. Tu sais, Gin', toi et moi…  
- Harry, coupa-t-elle en ayant peur de la suite. Harry je t'aime.  
- Gin'…  
- Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je t'ai toujours aimé et ça depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu à la gare de King's Cross. Sous ton air de dur à cuire, tu es un homme très tendre, je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras Harry. … Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais surtout, je t'aime encore plus aujourd'hui Harry. Et pour tout te dire, je crois que je t'aimerais toujours. Quoiqu'il se passe par la suite Harry, je t'attendrais.  
- Ginny, je…  
Harry mit alors sa main sur le visage de Ginny. Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce, puis il amena la tête de Ginny vers lui tout en s'approchant lui-même et l'embrassa chastement avant de se reculer.  
- Ginny, je ne peux pas m'autoriser de tels sentiments pour toi. Avec la guerre, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. J'ai besoin d'être concentré sur ma mission et sur mon combat contre Voldemort. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait même pour la meilleure raison qui soit. Si on s'affichait ensemble, maintenant, tu serais toujours en danger, et je ne me pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose Ginny.  
- Je sais me défendre Harry…  
- Je sais, mais si pour le moment, on en reste là, tu n'auras pas à vivre toujours dans l'angoisse. Tu pourras passer tes aspics avec plus de quiétude même si je suis conscient que tu t'inquièteras pour moi et que l'ignorance est difficile à supporter. En plus, je te saurais en sécurité, ici, et je t'assure que rien que ça, c'est important pour moi. Ginny, je ne peux pas nier que je ne ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi, sinon, je ne te dirais pas tout ça et s'il est écrit que nous devons finir ensemble, alors une simple année ne pourra rien y changer.  
- Harry, balbutia-t-elle sur le point de pleurer face à ces magnifiques paroles avant de réaliser qu'Harry avait raison et de se reprendre. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?  
- Parce que j'en avais envie Ginny. Ce soir, j'ai envie de croire que je suis quelqu'un comme les autres, quelqu'un qui danse avec celle qu'il aimerait nommer comme sa petite amie… lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire ravageur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
- Harry, soupira-t-elle avant de donner à son regard une volonté d'en avoir plus. Alors, faisons comme si c'était le cas, ce soir, juste ce soir… lui proposa-t-elle tout en l'attirant hors de la grande salle sans se faire remarquer par les quelques couples restant.

Bien qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain et qu'ils s'agissaient probablement d'un de leurs derniers moments tendres et intimes, Harry et Ginny n'allèrent pas plus loin que de tendres baisers ponctués de quelques caresses contenues. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait besoin de plus ce soir là. Ils étaient ensemble et cela leur convenait ainsi. Lorsque vint le moment de se séparer en quête de quelques heures de sommeil avant le départ, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il n'y aurait pas d'après à cette soirée. A sa grande surprise, Harry se serait bien vu renier toutes ses convictions rien que pour une soirée supplémentaire avec Ginny, seulement la réalité reprit à nouveau la place qu'elle refusait d'abandonner pour de simples plaisirs charnels égoïstes. Harry donna un de ces baisers aux goûts d'adieu puis la laissa s'éloigner de lui et monter dans son dortoir, non sans avoir le cœur lourd.

Le fait d'aller au bal avec Lily était un risque assez grand pour Drago. Beaucoup de ses amis mais surtout ceux qui ne l'était pas au sein même de sa maison, tel que Vince Blake, ne voyaient pas ce choix de cavalière très judicieux. Même s'ils ne savaient pas à quel point la mère de Drago en serait sortie de ses gons, voir leur prince avec le toutou de Potter, comme la nommait Pansy, les rendaient particulièrement nerveux. Tous se demandaient ce qui avait pu orienter son choix sur elle à nouveau et même si les garçons admettaient qu'elle avait un certain charme qui pouvait l'expliquer, les filles menées par Pansy criaient au scandale.

Mais Drago préféra en faire totalement abstraction pour une soirée. Il aurait tout le loisir de se justifier le lendemain matin dans le train, mais là, il voulait profiter de sa Lily. Même si au début il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, Drago avait ensuite clairement compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily était loin de l'attirance que certaines filles pouvaient lui provoquer. Avec elles, tout lui semblait simple alors qu'en s'affichant avec l'une du clan Potter, la réalité était tout l'inverse. Seulement, le regard qu'elle pouvait poser sur lui, cette sorte de confiance aveugle et infinie, cette admiration pour un homme qui ne se connaissait même pas lui-même, lui faisait ressentir cette impression de liberté. Il n'avait pas besoin de mettre un masque avec elle, il pouvait être celui qu'il s'était toujours refusé d'être, par peur ou lâcheté. De par sa présence, il devenait plus sûr de lui, de ses convictions et cela renforçait sa volonté d'un avenir différent que ce qui avait été formaté depuis sa naissance. Elle était sa chance, son unique chance de devenir autre chose que le fils de son père.

Seulement, depuis qu'il avait récupéré son libre arbitre, elle avait fait en sorte de garder des distances avec lui. Leurs complicités étaient toute fois présentes et elle ne refusait jamais de passer du temps avec lui. Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de plus, besoin d'être avec elle et de retrouver l'intimité qu'ils avaient caressée quelques mois. En cette dernière soirée, loin d'une influence parentale écrasante, il voulait en avoir le cœur net et tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Lily, on passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble, tous les deux. Je sais que c'est un sujet tabou entre nous mais j'ai besoin de savoir où on en est, toi et moi…  
- Drago… s'il te plait, pas ce soir, profitons de ce dernier moment sympa…

- Justement Lily, c'est notre dernière soirée et dès demain, ma mère ne tardera pas à s'apercevoir que je ne suis plus sous sa coupe. Je dois savoir si… soupira-t-il avec tout le mal qu'il avait pour exprimer ses sentiments. Lily, je t'aime…  
- Non Drago… murmura-t-elle avant de sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

Il était dur pour elle d'y résister. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était évidemment pas la femme de sa vie puisqu'il y en avait une qui devait l'attendre et faire de lui l'homme qu'elle avait tant admiré jeune, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Sa conscience la torturait et après quelques secondes de baisers intenses, Lily recula avant de s'en aller rapidement en lui murmurant juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas…

Drago vexé sur le coup, eut beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil cette nuit là. Il remua tout ce qui le liait à Lily et se rappela le but premier de sa mission, lui. Il comprit alors son erreur et accepta l'éloignement de Lily en espérant quand même qu'un jour, elle serait un peu moins altruiste.


	44. Un dernier voyage

**Chapitre44 : ****Un dernier** **voyage**** écrit le 23/08/2005 réécrit le 18/07/06**

En faisant ses valises, Harry regarda sa chambre avec nostalgie. Tout lui faisait mal au cœur, jusqu'aux rideaux qui n'étaient pas vraiment de bon goût. Il repensa alors à son premier Noël ainsi qu'au cadeau d'Albus Dumbledore et à ce qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant que la cape avait appartenu à son père mais aussi, aux vacances enneigées, aux parties d'échec avec Ron, aux matchs de Quidditch et à tous ces petits souvenirs quotidiens qui allaient cruellement lui manquer par la suite. Il soupira à l'idée de ne jamais plus revenir dans ce lieu qui avait été sien durant sept courtes années. Cette chambre était l'endroit où il s'était senti, pour la première fois, réellement chez lui.  
Ce matin là, il prendrait le Poudlard Express pour la toute dernière fois et il n'avait pas envie de partir. Une partie de sa vie allait s'envoler et son avenir l'effrayait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de repères hormis Poudlard et l'inconnu était difficile à gérer pour lui. Il prit à nouveau sa respiration avant de fermer les derniers clips de son coffre et descendit dans la salle commune. Il devait être le dernier dans la vieille tour de Gryffondor vu le tas de malles entassées prêtes à être enlevées par les elfes de maison. Une fois ses bagages à terre, il fit un tour sur lui-même et regarda toute la salle commune en essayant de graver le maximum de détails dans sa mémoire, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait y mettre les pieds de sa vie. A nouveau, des milliers de bruits se bousculèrent dans sa tête, tels la fête suite à la première épreuve du tournoi de la coupe de feu, les victoires des matchs de leur équipe de Quidditch, les énervements de veillées avant examen, les réprimandes d'Hermione pour cause de bavardage excessif pendant la rédaction d'un devoir mais aussi le crépitement de la cheminée qui accompagnaient les moments d'intimité avec Ginny. Tout en passant le tableau, le cœur lourd, il salua la grosse dame qui lui souhaita bonne chance et surtout bon courage suivi d'un maladroit adieu qu'elle étouffa avec sa main, gênée par la probabilité assez certaine de ne jamais le revoir, vivant.  
- Harry ? Intervint alors une voix sortant de l'ombre d'un couloir adjacent.  
- Ginny ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il étonné de la voir encore là alors qu'il pensait être le dernier.  
- Je voulais te voir avant de prendre le train, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais aller dans le wagon avec mes amies de sixième année.  
- Ah, soupira-t-il assez déçu. Ok, on se dit au revoir ici alors… reprit-il avant de recevoir un baiser assez fougueux comme réponse positive de la rousse.  
- Au revoir Harry et à très bientôt, j'espère…  
- Moi aussi, Gin', j'essayerai de passer au terrier cet été et de toute façon je t'écrirais ! Affirma-t-il avant de la voir s'en aller à vive allure devant lui.

Sur le quai de la gare, comme chaque année, les aux revoirs étaient déchirants pour beaucoup. Le train fumait en attendant de faire un énième voyage pendant que les derniers bagages terminaient d'être embarqués. Le quai se vida ensuite petit à petit et Harry fit un signe de la main à Ginny avant de rentrer respectivement dans leurs wagons.  
Hermione, Ron, Lily, Harry, Neville et Luna avaient réquisitionné le dernier compartiment en prenant soin de se mettre un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondors par soucis de discussions plus libres et regardèrent Poudlard s'éloigner au fil des minutes avec beaucoup d'émotions.  
Les meilleurs souvenirs refaisaient alors leur apparition et le bilan scolaire fut à l'ordre du jour. Lily était un peu hors concours puisqu'elle n'y avait été qu'à peine deux ans mais c'est avec beaucoup d'intérêt qu'elle les écouta raconter leurs péripéties. Après une délibération pas forcément houleuse, pour tous ceux présents depuis leurs onze ans, ce fut leur quatrième année qui remporta la palme de la plus excitante avec le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ensuite venait l'entraînement dans la salle sur demande pour former l'armée de Dumbledore, sans compter pour finir, le bal de fin d'année réservé aux septièmes années.

Luna essaya ensuite d'en savoir plus sur son avenir en posant quelques questions bien vicieuses à Lily mais Harry et Hermione la stoppèrent très rapidement. Lily expliqua que de toute manière, maintenant, beaucoup choses étaient changées et que tout ce qu'elle pourrait prévoir ne serait que probabilités discutables. Ron demanda quand même si Lily était déjà au courant pour les fiançailles et le sourire un peu gêné qu'Harry et elle firent à cela, lui confirma la réponse qu'il soupçonnait. Il demanda ensuite si elle savait combien d'enfants ils auraient plus tard et dut se contenter de l'indignation d'Hermione comme réponse.

- De toute façon, je n'aurais que des fils… Les filles c'est trop chiant et ça attire les garçons.

- Mon père trouverait ton point de vue assez intéressant Ron, ironisa Hermione.

- Oui, mais moi, je suis un garçon bien Hermione ! Se félicita-t-il lui-même.

- Je dois me sentir honorée alors, répondit sa fiancée en se moquant de lui.

- Tout à fait ! Répliqua-t-il avec tout son sérieux ce qui provoqua un fou rire. Et puis, on aura que des petits Weasley et on formera une équipe de Quidditch, extrapola-t-il à la grande admiration d'Harry qui ne voyait pas plus loin qu'au lendemain.

- Parce que tu veux six enfants ? S'écria Hermione sous le choc.

- Non, sept ! Je serais leur entraîneur, voyons ! Continua-t-il en alimentant la franche rigolade sous l'œil amusée d'une Lily qui semblait en savoir vraiment long sur le sujet.

A la vue de la gare, tous se promirent de se voir régulièrement en attendant d'être membres actifs de l'ordre du phénix. En effet, le professeur McGonnagal leur avait fait part de leur recrutement très prochain mis à part Luna, qui tout comme Ginny, avait encore un an d'étude à faire avant d'y prétendre. Il était clair qu'ils n'auraient plus la possibilité de se voir aussi régulièrement les uns et les autres vu les différents projets professionnels qui se profilaient à l'horizon.  
- Tu vas essayer de venir nous voir, Harry ? Demanda son meilleur ami.  
- Je sais où te trouver Ron, et puis, de toute façon, je dois aller voir tes frères.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, ils m'ont demandé de venir pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'ouverture de leur boutique.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, déjà trois ans… Ca passe vite… S'étonna-t-il, songeur.  
- Harry, tu prendras soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'héroïsme sans nous, hein ?  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, de toute façon, cet été va être vraiment court. On a reçu nos convocations avec Lily et on a que dix jours de vacances avant d'entrer à l'école d'aurors, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ah bon ? Demanda Neville. Moi, j'ai deux mois de vacances pourtant, argumenta-t-il également prétendant au titre d'auror.  
- On passe le diplôme en une année, Neville, de ce fait, on n'aura pas de vacances du tout, même pas à Noël prochain, et nos journées seront plus longues en conséquence. Ca sera assez intense mais bon…  
- Et les week-ends, nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour patrouiller avec Alastor Maugrey dans les rues de Londres. Comme ça, nous aurons une meilleure expérience dans l'espionnage et la surveillance rapprochée de suspects, ajouta Lily avec une pointe d'impatience.  
- Et toi Luna ? demanda Hermione. Tu voudrais faire quoi après tes Aspics ?  
- Je vais suivre des études de journalisme pour travailler avec mon père au Chicaneur.

- On arrive, annonça Hermione qui saluait déjà ses parents par la fenêtre. Bon, nous, on doit y aller Harry. A bientôt tous ! Termina Hermione en attrapant Ron par le bras, ne lui laissant pas le choix de protester.  
- Au revoir ! S'écria-t-il tout en faisant un signe de main forcé.

Harry et Lily regardèrent tout le monde rejoindre leurs proches avec un petit pincement au cœur. Même si Lily croisa un regard furtif mais affectueux d'un Drago vite évanoui dans la foule, tout comme Harry, elle devait faire face à la solitude. Elle sentit ensuite la main de son père serrer la sienne et lui rendit son sourire. Ils allèrent quand même saluer Molly et Arthur, venus tout spécialement pour saluer les heureux fiancés et la future belle-famille moldue. Lily fit enfin la connaissance de ses grands-parents avec une certaine appréhension mêlée de distance, et le fait de ne pas annoncer le lien de parenté n'attira pas plus que ça le couple, trop occupé à étouffer la pauvre Hermione par leur allégresse. Lily et Harry prirent donc ensuite la direction de la sortie pour prendre le magicobus et rentrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd.


	45. Une solitude très pesante

**Chapitre 45 : Une solitude très pesante écrit le 23/08/2005 réécrit le 19/07/06**

Lily et Harry reçurent leur convocation deux jours avant de commencer leurs études. Le lieu de la formation était totalement secret en temps de guerre et il était clairement stipulé qu'ils se devaient d'être discrets dans leurs déplacements. Ils furent d'ailleurs testés dès le premier jour vu que l'adresse de convocation inscrite n'était que le début d'un long parcours de recherche d'indices menant, non sans mal, à la véritable destination, soit une vieille usine moldue désaffectée près des docks. Ce fut Alastor Maugrey qui les y accueillit et apparemment, bien qu'ils ne soient arrivés que vers onze heure du matin, soit avec quatre heures de retard, le professeur peu chaleureux pestait sur les trois qui restaient à venir finissant de compléter la classe. Il demanda alors à Harry et Lily de signer son registre, seule pièce administrative prouvant leur affectation à ces cours et Lily émis une légère protestation.

- Potter…

- Quoi miss ? Grommela Fol'œil.

- Lily Potter et non Weaster… Sur le registre, mon véritable nom est Potter…

- Comme Harry Potter ? Lien de parenté récent ? Demanda-t-il en supposant autre chose qu'une relation père - fille.

- Nous sommes de la même famille, confirma Harry tout en restant vague.

- Hé bien félicitation, monsieur Potter, vous ne perdez pas de temps à ce que je vois, se moqua-t-il lourdement.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous êtes en train d'imaginer ! Répondit Harry, gêné.

- Oh mais je n'imagine rien, je constate monsieur Potter… Je constate, c'est tout !

- C'est ma fille, enfin… balbutia-t-il ensuite. C'est compliqué mais Lily est la fille que je devrais avoir plus tard et qui …

- Seriez-vous en train de me dire que cette jeune fille a remonté le temps ?

- C'est à peu prêt ça, affirma Harry.

- Et puis-je savoir comment vous avez réussi ce prodige miss Potter ?

- Disons que c'est un savoir strictement familial que je tiens d'une aïeule… expliqua l'intéressée en restant la plus vague possible.

- Hum, alors c'était donc vrai… Elle a donc bien trouvé… Moi qui pensais que c'était qu'une vague rumeur uniquement lancée par ce vantard de Potter, Senior bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre plus pour lui-même. Slugorn avait raison de penser qu'elle était l'une de ses meilleures élèves… Soit, j'aurais donc le plaisir de former une deuxième Lily Potter, junior cette fois-ci. Très original dans le choix des prénoms dans votre famille…

Presque trois heures plus tard, le troisième, suivi des deux derniers arrivèrent enfin. Harry reconnu tout de suite Dean et l'accueillit avec surprise. Les deux autres semblaient être des Serdaigles qu'ils connaissaient à peine de nom. Le premier était un Horace Davinson et le second un certain John Adams. Le deuxième semblait assez sûr de sa personne et tenta très rapidement de séduire, en vain, la seule fille de la promotion. Horace était déjà plus tranquille et très renfermé. Très vite, Dean le catalogua comme futur vieux garçon qui terminerai comme Fol'œil. Il fut alors très surpris d'apprendre lors d'une inspection en pleine nuit, que le fameux futur vieux garçon était déjà fiancé à une sixième année et qu'il comptait bien l'épouser dès que la guerre serait finie.

Le rythme imposé par Maugrey depuis la mi juillet, ne laissa aucun répit pour les cinq élèves. Après de longues journées de théories, ils se retrouvaient très facilement embarqués le soir pour de la pratique imposée par le bureau des aurors en manque d'effectif. Avec cet emploi du temps, Harry n'eut alors guère l'occasion de fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire, ce qui ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Toutefois, il reçu tout de même avec plaisir de nombreux hiboux provenant de ses amis, dont un très agréable de Ginny.

_Cher Harry  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.  
J'aurais bien aimé te rendre visite. Tu me manques beaucoup Harry. Tes baisers aussi me manquent. Cela fait déjà un mois qu'on s'est quitté et je ne sais pas si je vais supporter encore longtemps cette solitude. L'ambiance à la maison est assez étrange. Etre seule avec mes parents ne me dérange pas forcément, bien au contraire, mais le silence est comme inhabituel voir même déprimant. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment de temps libre pour pouvoir m'écrire. J'espère qu'on se verra à Noël. Je compte déjà les jours qui nous en séparent.  
Prends bien soin de toi Harry. Passe aussi le bonjour à notre Lily qui me manque aussi.  
Bien à toi, Ginny_

Cette lettre rendit Harry nostalgique. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à sa formation et ce message lui fit réaliser que Ginny lui manquait terriblement aussi. Seulement avec les cours, les enquêtes, les filatures, les gardes et les quelques heures de récupération salutaires qui rythmaient ses journées, il n'avait pas le temps de prendre même cinq petites minutes pour lui répondre et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

Le mois d'août passa assez vite, même pour une Ginny nostalgique d'un temps révolu. Allongée presque tous les jours, au milieu des prairies qui environnaient le Terrier, elle avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir sur des sujets plus ou moins sérieux mais surtout faire le bilan de sa vie. Sa mère, tout en prenant son petit déjeuner, la regarda avec des yeux nouveaux, prit sa fille sans explication dans ses bras et pleura. Ginny, mal à l'aise, se demanda tout de suite s'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à Harry mais voir la même surprise sur le visage de son père la rassura quelque peu. Arthur dégagea son épouse avec un peu de difficulté et soulagea Ginny sur le questionnement de ce comportement. La seule réponse laissa le père et la fille sans voix.

- Mon bébé est devenu une femme… s'écria-t-elle avant de la reprendre vivement et de la serrer très fort comme si elle avait peur de perdre sa petite dernière.

Cette évidence modifia radicalement la relation entre Molly et sa fille. Les deux femmes abordaient des sujets plus adultes et bien évidemment, Harry fut au centre des interrogations de sa mère. Elle fut assez soulagée de savoir que sa fille n'était pas encore entièrement une femme et la félicita de son sérieux. Bien sûr, Ginny ne lui révéla pas qu'elle en était beaucoup moins fier et que parfois, elle aurait aimé qu'Harry soit plus entreprenant. Fin août, alors qu'elle désespérait de recevoir une réponse à sa lettre, Ginny dut se contenter du traditionnel hibou provenant de Poudlard lui apportant sa liste de fournitures. Avec sa mère, Ginny se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse pour les acheter. Elles en profitèrent pour voir Ron et les jumeaux qui semblaient être débordés à cette veille de rentrée.

- Bonjour mes garçons, salua leur mère.  
- Salut 'man ! Répondit Ron complètement recouvert de pustules.  
- Non d'un hibou Ronald Weasley, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Oh, rien, un élève de première année qui a agité trop fort une lotion bourgeonnante.  
- Tu n'as jamais été si beau Ron ! Plaisanta sa sœur.  
- Très drôle Ginny !  
- Ah moi, je trouve qu'elle a raison, ajouta George.  
- Il est mimi le petit Ronny ! Termina Fred  
- Ron, tu as des nouvelles d'Harry ? Reprit ensuite Ginny en le prenant un peu à part.  
- Heu non pas vraiment, j'ai vu brièvement Lily samedi soir dernier mais on a à peine eu le temps d'échanger un « bonsoir » qu'elle était déjà loin.  
- Ah… ok, soupira-t-elle, déçue mais soulagée à la fois de ne pas être mise volontairement de côté.

Le lendemain, Ginny retrouva donc ses amis sur le quai 9 ¾ et prenait à son tour pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express dans le sens Londres/Poudlard.  
Les premières semaines de cours, Ginny dut faire face à l'absence des autres. La seule dans la même situation qu'elle était Luna et les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent vraiment. Dès qu'elle entendait quelqu'un prononcer « Harry », prénom tout de même répandu en Grande-Bretagne, elle se retournait en espérant que ce soit le sien, mais avec le temps, le reflexe s'envola. Elle commença même à s'amuser de nouveau et à force de jeu de séduction, tomba involontairement sous le charme d'un garçon de Serdaigle.


	46. Amoureux malgré eux

**Chapitre : Amoureux malgré eux écrit le 23/08/2005 réécrit le 20/07/06**

Reprendre le cours de sa vie de manière innocente et insouciante, laissant un passé douloureux derrière soi n'était pas aussi facile pour Ginny qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre. Lors d'une visite à Pré-au-Lard, Ginny y alla accompagnée de son petit ami du moment, Andrew Rochester. Cette relation n'était pas du tout acceptée par ses amies proches et certaines n'hésitaient pas à lancer des comparaisons avec Harry. A les écouter, le pauvre ne valait pas un millième du grand Harry Potter et le Serdaigle sentit vite sa tolérance sur ce sujet. Cette journée était donc une sorte de sortie en couple, chose qu'il attendait depuis quelques temps et qu'il espérait être le moteur à une relation plus sérieuse. Ils se promenèrent donc de boutiques en boutiques, main dans la main, en profitant pleinement chaque moment. En sortant d'Honeydukes, Ginny l'embrassa pour le remercier de lui avoir offert des friandises tout en rigolant d'une grimace gênée de son compagnon. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête par réflexe et vit une silhouette familière s'éloigner…

- Harry, murmura-t-elle à elle-même, oubliant celui qui était à côté d'elle et qui l'avait parfaitement entendu.

- Dis-le si je te dérange ? Intervint Andrew agacé que sa copine prononce le nom de son ex alors que leur couple avait vraiment besoin de cette journée pour se retrouver.  
- Mais non, voyons ! S'empressa de dire Ginny plus très sûre d'elle-même.  
- Alors évite de prononcer son nom !  
- Oh, ça va… prends pas la mouche, pesta Ginny qui commençait à saturer des sautes d'humeur d'Andrew.  
- Je prends la mouche si je veux Gin' !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Ce surnom était réservé à un seul garçon, et sûrement pas à lui.  
- Hé bien, va donc le retrouver, ton Harry, moi je rentre. Et tiens, par la même occasion, quand tu me verras passer dans les couloirs, pas la peine de venir me voir ! Annonça le Serdaigle, mettant ainsi un terme à leur relation.  
- Bah très bien, vas-t-en ! S'en félicita Ginny avant de s'interroger sur la manière dont tout cela s'était déclenché.

Ginny rentra donc seule à Poudlard et quand elle arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut surprise de voir qu'une lettre l'attendait. Elle l'ouvrit et s'assit dans le fauteuil, sous le choc de la provenance du courrier.  
_Gin',  
Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écris plutôt. Mes cours me prennent malheureusement vraiment tout mon temps. Cependant, j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques jours de repos et j'ai appris que vous feriez une sortie ce week-end. Si tu le souhaites, viens me rejoindre près d'Honeydukes en début d'après-midi. Je serais vraiment content de pouvoir te voir un peu.  
Sincèrement, H._

_Ps :Lily te salue._

Alors c'était vrai, c'était lui… Mêlée entre la joie d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles et le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas eu à temps, Ginny trembla. Il l'avait vu ! Oui, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Harry avait dû la voir avec Andrew et surtout dû les voir s'embrasser. Elle sentit sa mauvaise conscience comprimer alors son cœur et la seule idée qui lui vint en tête pour s'en soulager était d'aller immédiatement écrire à Harry.  
_Harry,  
Je n'ai eu ta lettre qu'en revenant de Pré-au-Lard. Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry… Je suis vraiment navré que tu m'ais vu avec cet autre garçon. J'aurais du t'écrire pour te le dire mais ce silence, ton silence m'a fait vraiment mal et Andrew a su me redonner un peu goût à la vie. Tu me manques terriblement Harry. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Pardonne-moi… Harry, écris-moi par pitié…  
Ta Ginny_

Seulement les seules lettres qui firent bondir le cœur de la Gryffondor furent celle de sa famille qui souhaitait prendre de ses nouvelles. Celles d'Hermione lui permirent d'engager une discussion sur le sujet et son amie lui certifia que tout s'arrangerait prochainement. Elle lui raconta également les avoir vu quelques fois et qu'elle avait trouvé que Lily et Harry étaient métamorphosés. Elle avait trouvé que cette formation les avait vieillis de quelques années et elle s'inquiétait un peu de leur manque certain de sommeil. Elle demanda également comment se passaient les cours à Poudlard et harcela de questions la pauvre étudiante qui se sentait dépassée par la situation. Les deux filles se donnèrent rendez-vous au terrier à Noël et Ginny espéra secrètement qu'au moins une autre personne y serait présente.

Lors qu'Harry rentra au 12 Square Grimmaurd ce jour-là, il claqua sans ménagement la porte, faisant ainsi sursauter Lily qui descendait justement des escaliers.

- Harry ? S'étonna Lily. Tu ne devais pas aller voir Ginny toute la journée?  
- Elle avait apparemment mieux à faire, pesta-t-il froidement. Elle était bien accompagnée si tu veux savoir. Mais, toi, tu t'apprêtes à sortir ?  
- Heu, oui, balbutia Lily légèrement rougissante.  
- Bah, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un pour être si bien habillée ?  
- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous Harry, mais le reste, tu comprendras que je préfère le garder pour moi.  
- Je suis ton père quand même, dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.  
- Et moi, je suis adulte, répondit-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ok, hé bien, je te souhaite une meilleure journée que la mienne.

Lily partit donc pendant son temps libre dans les rues de Londres en direction d'une ruelle sombre fréquentée uniquement par des sorciers avertis. Elle entra dans un petit pub qui faisait le coin de deux rues, tout en rajustant sa capuche, et s'assit en face d'une personne qui n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on sache qui elle était.  
- Bonsoir Lily, murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.  
- Bonsoir Dra…  
- Chutt…Dis, tu es sûre de vouloir rester ici pour discuter ?  
- Tu veux aller ailleurs ?  
- Oui, je préfèrerais !  
- Ok, où va-t-on ?  
- Pour une fois, je crois que les quartiers moldus seront plus sûrs, proposa-t-il à la grande surprise de la jeune fille.  
- Ok, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils ressortirent donc du pub aussi vite qu'ils en étaient entrés et tout en restant discrets, ils sortirent du chemin de traverse. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien se dire et Lily se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur d'accepter de le revoir. Son courrier avait suscité sa curiosité et elle dut s'avouer qu'il lui manquait. Même si elle se devait de garder ses distances avec lui, rien ne lui interdisait d'être son amie et au contraire, ce lien était un plus pour sa mission.

- Alors, et ces cours ? Demanda Drago  
- Oh, ça va mais je suis bien contente de pouvoir faire une petite pause, soupira Lily.  
- C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué. Je dirais même que tu as une mauvaise mine.  
- Gentil le compliment, Drago ! Dit-elle en souriant.  
- Si je devais te faire des compliments Lily, ce n'est pas vraiment ça que je te dirais tu sais…  
- Ne te sens pas obligé Drago, lui répondit Lily assez froidement histoire de remettre un peu de distance.  
- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir encore une fois. Cinq mois sans te voir et à peine deux hiboux, j'ai compris ma douleur, murmura-t-il avec un petit pincement au cœur que Lily ressentit.  
- Ca fait du bien de te voir Drago, le rassura-t-elle alors.  
- J'aurais cru que tu accepterais de me voir après… Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a poussé à reprendre contact avec toi. Enfin, si, ta rousseur me manquait faut croire… plaisanta-t-il qu'à moitié.  
- Allez, changeons de sujet s'il te plait.  
- Tiens, viens t'asseoir sur ce truc qui balance.  
- Ca s'appelle une balançoire Drago !  
- Dis, tu n'as pas de gènes d'Hermione Granger dans tes veines que je sache ! Alors, viens pas jouer tes madames-je-sais-tout, grommela-t-il en rigolant  
- Non, elle sera ma tante par alliance seulement !  
- Ils vont quand même se marier ces deux là ?  
- Oh oui…s'exclama la jeune fille.  
- Hé bien… J'imagine qu'il y aura ensuite une tripoté de marmos, tous des rouquins, forcément.  
- En fait, là, je crois que je t'en dis trop Drago !  
- Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que tu es la fille de Potter et Weasley et que tu as remonté le temps. Tu sais. Tu dois connaître tellement de choses sur ce qui va se passer, sur l'avenir des uns et des autres…  
- Les évènements ont déjà été modifiés Drago. Tout ne va pas se passer pareil. Déjà, tu serais sûrement sorti avec d'autres filles que moi à Poudlard. Tu serais peut-être déjà fiancé avec Pansy par exemple, dit-elle en riant sur la fin.  
- Très drôle ! Mais pas très réjouissant comme futur…  
- Quoi, elle n'est pas sympa ta Pansy ? Pourtant, elle semblait à ton goût à un certains moments…  
- Un peu de sérieux quand même… Pansy et moi, c'est uniquement dans ses rêves ! Mais sinon, tu ne sais vraiment pas qui j'ai épousé dans ta version ?  
- Non, Sirius ne m'en a jamais parlé. Tu sais, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Le principal c'est que l'amour te donne des ailes d'anges, mon cœur ! Ironisa-t-elle tout en réalisant que s'il avait si fortement réagit à ses paroles c'était à cause des deux derniers mots.  
- Ton quoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.  
- Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas fait attention…  
- Lily… soupira-t-il en espérant y voir une porte prête à être ouverte.  
- Chut, ne dis rien Drago…Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te remercie pour cette balade. A bientôt Drago.  
- Attends Lily…  
- Prends soin de toi Drago ! Termina-t-elle en lui faisant un léger signe de la main.

Abasourdi, Drago resta là, à se laisser balancer par le mouvement en ralenti jusqu'à l'arrêt total. Elle l'avait appelé « Mon cœur ». Loin de son sourire vainqueur, celui qu'il arbora fut plus rapprochant de la félicité. Elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il en était sûr. Mais, elle était aussi bien la fille de son père. L'orgueil était une barrière difficile à briser. Il repensa alors à cette petite heure passée ensemble avant de soudainement sourire.  
- Un jour, mademoiselle Potter, un jour tu ne sauras plus te passer de moi !


	47. Différence significative

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voilà un dernier chapitre avant que le tournant de l'histoire arrive...

**Chapitre 47 : Différence significative écrit le 23/08/2005 réécrit le 20/07/06**  
L'hiver s'installa tranquillement dans les différentes régions de Grande Bretagne. Les arbres étaient tout recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc ce qui rendait le Terrier vraiment séduisant aux yeux d'une Ginny totalement hermétique à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. En effet, ce Noël était très important pour Monsieur et Madame Weasley. A la grande surprise de Molly, Fleur avait finalement annoncé une première grossesse et le premier décembre dernier, ils étaient devenus grands-parents par leur fils aîné. Une petite fille prénommée Yacinthe somnolait tranquillement dans son berceau de bois, bercée par les chansons de sa mère. Le bébé allait enfin finir de s'endormir complètement quand un vacarme monstrueux le fit crier pour ne plus s'arrêter avant un bon bout de temps. Sous les râles du reste de la famille, Harry et Lily venaient d'arriver via la cheminé.  
- Harry ! S'énerva Ron, trop content que sa nièce s'endorme enfin.  
- Bonjour Ron, murmura Harry peu à l'aise vu l'accueil. Mais qui cri comme un bébé ici ? S'étonna-t-il.  
- Bah la fille de Bill, répondit Ron tel une évidence. Ils sont venus de France pour la présenter aux parents… Brillante idée, n'est-ce pas, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux à la reprise d'une quinte sonore de la blondinette bien joufflue… Mes vacances deviennent un véritable enfer, entre les langes qui pendent partout, l'odeur repoussante et les cris strident toutes les deux heures pour prévenir que madame à faim. Remarque, elle au moins, elle peut roter comme ça lui chante, et on la félicite en plus !  
- Bonjour, tonton, souligna Lily… Je vois que tu vas sûrement apprécier ma naissance … Ca fait plaisir !  
- Ta naissance ? Comment « tu vas sûrement apprécier ma naissance ? » Répéta Ron tout en regardant Harry avec des grands yeux moralisateur. Harry, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ?  
- Non, Ron, Ginny et moi, nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble, d'ailleurs si, on l'est un jour, reprit-il plus doucement sous le regard attristé de sa fille. Après tout Lily, les choses ont peut-être changé ici aussi. Ginny se mariera peut-être avec un autre que moi, ajouta-t-il en la laissant perplexe.  
- Harrrrrrrrrrry ! S'écria Molly Weasley visiblement heureuse de le voir.  
- Bonjour Madame Weasley. Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent! Salua-il tout en recevant les accolades toujours aussi affectueuses.  
- Oui, félicitation, ajouta Lily timidement, passant limite inaperçu tel une rivale pour sa fille ce qui la fit quelques peu sourire intérieurement avec un « si elle savait … »  
- Merci à vous deux, répondit simplement Molly comme si le compliment n'était pas si nécessaire.  
Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Hermione de venir embrasser Harry et Lily. Les jumeaux les saluèrent de loin avec un petit sourire complice et Ginny fut la dernière à s'avancer.  
- Bonjour Ginny, sourit sa fille heureuse de la revoir depuis plus sept mois.  
- Bonjour Lily, Harry… salua-t-elle poliment.  
- Ginny, y répondit-il froidement.  
Le froid entre les deux anciens amoureux glaça le sang de Lily. Même si elle savait que rien n'était simple, elle avait l'espoir que ça s'arrange au moins un jour. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que le fait de se revoir durant ces fêtes allait enfin leur faire comprendre l'évidence. Elle dut constater qu'ils en étaient vraiment loin. Son cœur se resserra alors en se demandant si elle aurait provoqué involontairement la séparation de ses parents par le fait de sa présence.  
- Je vous laisse, je vais féliciter Bill et Fleur, reprit Lily très rapidement histoire de donner une dernière chance pour la soirée.  
Seulement, Harry partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui lui avait cruellement manqué à en laisser Ginny sur place. Elle qui avait tant attendu ce moment, la distance d'Harry lui brisa le cœur. L'épisode de la sortie à Pré-au-lard avait tout fichu par terre. C'était sa faute et elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Au cours du repas, Molly Weasley se félicita d'avoir réunis tous ces enfants avec en prime une belle-fille en la personne de Fleur Delacour Weasley et une future belle fille qu'elle aimait vraiment par rapport à Fleur, Hermione Granger et une brayarde comme premier petit enfant. Peu enthousiaste au mariage de son aîné avec cette française, trop belle pour être honnête à ses yeux. Elle était vraiment contente que Ron et Hermione soient de ce fait fiancés. Une seule chose aurait pu compléter son parfait tableau, que sa fille épouse le jeune brun qu'elle avait toujours pris pour un autre de ses fils, Harry Potter. En voyant les deux jeunes gens, elle désespéra à comprendre que ce n'était sûrement pas pour demain. Seulement, une autre personne s'inquiétait de la situation, celle qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas être la preuve d'un futur entre sa fille et Harry.  
Dans sa réalité, Sirius lui avait dit que ses parents s'étaient fiancés lors du grand Noël des Weasley avant que…commença-t-elle à se souvenir avant de sentir son ventre se serrer par la suite. Le fait que ce soir là précisément, ils se tenaient à cinq mettre minimum de distance, ne présageait pas ce dénouement avant la fin de la veillée. Elle voyait d'un mauvais œil cette situation et à la fin du repas, elle s'isola un peu en sortant prendre l'air.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Lily, intervint Hermione qui l'avait vu sortir.  
- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle avant de regarder la pleine lune légèrement rosée.  
- Tu as envie d'en parler ?  
- Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à dire.  
- Harry et Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Malheureusement, ce soir, il n'y a pas de « et » les concernant…  
- Laisse-leur du temps, rassura sa future tante.  
- Seulement, nous aurions du porter un toast à leurs fiançailles ce soir…  
- Sérieusement ? S'exclama fortement Hermione avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour calmer son ardeur. Tu crois que ta présence aurait pu bouleverser tant de changement entre eux ?  
- Apparemment… soupira Lily.  
- Ecoute, Lily, Ginny l'aime encore. J'ai beaucoup correspondu avec elle ces dernier mois et je t'assure qu'il n'y a qu'à leur laisser un peu de temps. Ils vont se remettre ensemble plus tard.  
- Je l'espère, Hermione. Je l'espère de tout cœur, tata… Sourit-elle avant que sa future tante ne la ramène à l'intérieur et la distraire pour le reste de la soirée.

Malgré l'agitation des uns et des autres jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Harry et Ginny se croisèrent tout de même du regard. Harry lui en voulait de l'avoir oublié si vite alors qu'elle lui avait certifié l'attendre. Même pas cinq mois après, il la trouvait dans les bras d'un autre. Il vit parfaitement la détresse de son ex petite amie mais se refusait d'y remédier. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble alors après tout c'était plus ses affaires finalement. Au bout de la pièce, Ginny voulait trouver dans son regard un pardon inavoué mais n'y trouva que froideur à la limite de la haine. La soirée n'était pas une réussite en soit avec les mélodies aigue du nourrisson mais là, Ginny réalisa qu'elle touchait le fond. Ginny se sentit alors, seule, vraiment seule.


	48. Drame à Sainte mangouste part 1

**Chapitre 48 : Drame à Sainte mangouste part. 1 écrit le 24/08/2005 réécrit le 21/07/06**

Lorsqu'on est une élève sorcière coupée du monde comme l'était Ginny, les mois défilent au rythme des cours, des annonces véhiculées par la Gazette avec plus ou moins de sérieux mais surtout à une grande vitesse. Janvier fut froid et silencieux et c'est sans surprise que la Saint-Valentin pointa le bout de son nez sans que les élèves de septième année ne puissent y faire grand chose. Ginny regardait les couples se former et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry Potter, homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Elle aurait voulu lui écrire une lettre mais depuis Noël, elle sentait bien qu'Harry ne voulait plus la voir. Elle devait se faire une raison et passer à autre chose même si c'était dur pour l'instant. Quand mars arriva, les nouvelles extérieures furent de plus en plus inquiétantes. De nombreux affrontements avec des Mangemorts avaient été signalés en première page de la Gazette et le nom de l'ordre du Phénix fut mentionné plusieurs fois à sa grande crainte. Elle savait que beaucoup des siens en faisaient secrètement partie tels que sa famille, ses amis mais surtout Harry et que s'ils leurs arrivaient malheur, elle devrait l'apprendre telle une inconnue en lisant l'éditorial du matin suivant la découverte macabre. Elle se forçait à pas trop y penser jusque là mais ce soir là, la réalité frappa à sa porte. Une grosse tempête de neige régnait à l'extérieur, obligeant tout les occupants du château à rester confinés dans leurs quartiers. La seule distraction que Ginny trouva intéressante fut le va-et-vient des bourrasques à travers l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Au bout d'un moment, deux de ses amies eurent enfin pitié de la voir ainsi et vinrent la chercher pour aller faire une petite partie de carte. Ginny allait accepter quand elle vit un carrosse entrer dans le château. Elle se demanda alors qui pouvait bien venir par un temps pareil et la silhouette disgracieuse du fait des intempéries ne la renseigna pas plus que cela, à son grand désarroi. Une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à la grande panique générale des élèves fraudant le règlement à ce moment-là  
- Ginny Weasley, veuillez venir avec moi s'il vous plait, annonça-t-elle assez gravement.  
Tout le long du chemin qui menait à son bureau, Ginny sentit une lourde atmosphère s'installer entre les deux femmes. Minerva McGonagall avait un visage fermé et sérieux ce qui, bien qu'habituel logiquement, semblait plus accentué à ce moment là. Ginny commença donc à se poser beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour avoir droit à cette promenade officielle mais aucune réponse évidente ne sembla la satisfaire.

- Entrez Mademoiselle, invita la directrice en la laissant passer devant elle.  
- Ron ? S'écria tout de suite Ginny, surprise de voir son frère devant elle.  
- Ginny, salua-t-il d'une manière peu chaleureuse mais surtout très sérieuse, ce qui n'était par contre pas habituel chez lui. Je suis venu t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, reprit-il en baissant le visage.  
- C'était toi dans le carrosse alors tout à l'heure…  
- Oui, Ginny. Je devais absolument venir te le dire moi-même.  
- Mais raconte, Ron ! Je vais finir par vraiment m'inquiéter.  
- Ecoute Ginny, Voilà… Nos parents sont…  
- Ils sont quoi Ron, répéta Ginny maintenant vraiment inquiète.  
- Ils ont été attaqués hier soir par Bellatrix Lestrange. Papa va s'en sortir mais maman est dans un état grave. Ils sont tous les deux à Mangouste. Je sais que ça doit te faire un choc alors sache que j'ai vu avec le professeur McGonagall et j'ai obtenu une autorisation pour que tu puisses venir les voir avec moi.  
- Pas eux, Ron, pitié, pas eux… Dis-moi que c'est une de tes pires farces que tu n'aies jamais faites, dis le moi s'il te plait.  
- Je suis désolée Ginny, va vite chercher un bon manteau et rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes dans le hall, il ne faut pas tarder, soupira Ron, aussi bouleversé que sa sœur par la situation.

Ginny et Ron se rendirent rapidement à Saint Mangouste et y retrouvèrent les jumeaux et Percy. Ce dernier leur annonça les dernières nouvelles, soit que leur père se reposait calmement dans une chambre voisine et qu'il pourrait sortir dans cinq à six jours. Le problème le plus sérieux était sa mère, gravement atteinte. Elle avait une fièvre très élevée et les médecins étaient très pessimistes au point de mettre une réserve sur son pronostic vital. Les Médicomages les autorisèrent à la voir un par un et lorsque ce fut son tour, Ginny en resta livide face à une mère si frêle, si blanche mais surtout si fragile. Elle qui l'avait toujours connue forte et déterminée n'aurait jamais pensé la voir dans un tel état. Elle en fut vraiment bouleversée et en devint muette. La cadette des Weasley avait l'impression que tout s'écoulait autour d'elle. D'abord Harry qui l'abandonnait, sa solitude qui la tiraillait à Poudlard, et maintenant sa mère sur le point de mourir. Les idées les plus noires se bousculèrent dans sa tête.  
- Ginny ? Murmura son frère qui venait la récupérer, voyant qu'elle ne sortait pas de la chambre. Viens, Je vais aller envoyer un hibou à Harry et Lily pour les prévenir, tu veux y aller avec moi ?  
- NON, hurla subitement Ginny…Tu n'enverras rien du tout Ron. Laisse les tranquilles… Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Ils doivent se concentrer pour leurs examens. Promets-moi de ne pas les contacter.  
- Mais pour Lily, après tout, maman est sa grand-mère !  
- Elle a assez eu de moments durs dans sa vie et elle n'a pas besoin de vivre ça.

- Mais Ginny…  
- Non Ron ! Promets-moi s'il te plait ?  
- D'accord… Mais je vais quand même demander à Hermione de venir.  
- Si tu veux… répondit-elle en pensant qu'Hermione saurait par contre être un soutien pour Ron comme pour elle dans ce moment difficile.

Ron s'étonna du comportement retranché de sa sœur. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de mettre Harry et Lily en dehors de sa vie et encore moins en dehors de la vie de sa mère. Il la regarda alors s'éloigner avec un œil suspect avant d'avoir un sentiment d'inquiétude s'installer irrémédiablement dans son ventre. Sa sœur n'allait pas bien, c'était maintenant une évidence pour lui. Il partit alors prévenir Hermione qui arriva quelques heures après. Sans même que Ron ne fasse part de ses craintes, elle remarqua tout de suite la détresse de Ginny. Elle était devenue aussi blanche que se mère. Une fois que les aides soignantes avaient donné l'autorisation, la cadette de Molly resta assise à côté d'elle sans rien dire, pas un seul mot ne sortait de sa bouche, même quand Hermione vint la saluer. Après deux heures de silence total, elle se mit alors à pleurer, sa tête contre la main inerte de sa mère.  
- Il faut prévenir Harry et Lily, dit Hermione inquiète en regardant Ron tel un sauveur.  
- Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire, mon cœur.  
- Mais moi non… termina Hermione avec un sourire malicieux avant d'aller en direction de la volière de l'hôpital.

Alors que le hibou bravait les intempéries avec une importante lettre enroulée à l'une de ses pattes, Hermione alla voir de nouveau Ginny pour essayer de la consoler. Elle posa sa main sur son dos et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.  
- Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver un remède pour ta mère.  
- Oh Hermione, je suis si inquiète, se libéra-t-elle enfin au grand soulagement de son frère resté en retrait.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça, Ginny, continua Hermione.  
- Oh non, de toute façon, tout va mal… Harry me manque, vous tous aussi… Je me sens si seule à Poudlard…Je me sens à demi en vie… Et maintenant maman qui…Oh Hermione… je n'ai plus le goût de vivre, avoua-t-elle non sans difficulté.  
- Allez, calme-toi. Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre à Poudlard. Alors concentre-toi sur tes études. Tu pourras ainsi entrer dans l'école que tu veux. Et puis, les études sont un bon remède pour cicatriser les blessures amoureuses. Et puis, si Harry te manque alors réjouis-toi parce que Lily et lui arrivent.  
- Quoi? S'étrangla Ginny.  
- Hé bien oui, je les ai prévenus et ils ne vont plus tarder.  
- Je ne veux pas le voir Hermione. Je ne veux pas le voir, insista Ginny en redevenant distante, comme trahie.


	49. Drame à Sainte mangouste part 2

**Chapitre 49 : Drame à Sainte mangouste part. 2** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 22/07/06 **

_Lily et Harry,_

Je vous écris dans l'urgence pour vous prévenir qu'il s'est passé une chose horrible.  
Les parents de Ron ont été attaqués avant-hier chez eux par Bellatrix Lestrange. Monsieur Weasley va s'en sortir mais sa femme est dans un état critique. Ils ne trouvent pas de remède à ce qu'elle a. Les médicomages craignent le pire et pensent qu'elle ne passera pas les quarante- huit heures vu son état.  
Harry, Ginny ne va pas bien du tout.  
Venez vite s'il vous plait.

Hermione

De cette missive, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Harry et Lily demandent un jour d'absence à Maugrey pour aller voir leurs proches. Le professeur accepta en invoquant que de toute manière, vu l'état lamentable des trois autres apprentis aurors qui avaient du mal à tenir le rythme, une journée de repos ne serait pas de trop. Horace l'en remercia en lui avouant que son frère venait d'avoir un autre garçon et qu'il aurait bien aimé aller à l'hôpital également pour féliciter l'arrivée du huitième et espéré dernier Davinson prénommé Evan. Dans un tout autre contexte, Harry et Lily se serait interrogés sur le nombre raisonnable d'enfants à avoir mais leurs esprits étaient uniquement concentrés sur une autre grande famille de roux en plein drame. En arrivant à l'hôpital et après qu'Horace les ait quittés pour rejoindre la maternité, Lily avoua ses craintes à Harry.  
- Harry… murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste devant l'ascenseur.  
- Oui ?  
- Je le savais…  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne voyant absolument pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.  
- Dans ma réalité aussi, mes grands-parents avaient été attaqués. A la seule différence qu'ils moururent des suites de leurs blessures. La seule différence est que mon grand-père a apparemment été épargné par le sort, alors que ma grand-mère…  
- Mais enfin, en resta presque sans voix Harry, tu ne contrôles pas tous les évènements Lily. Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu as modifié certaines choses. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que celle-ci arriverait quand même. Allez viens, ils nous attendent !  
- Harry, non, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça… J'ai déjà vu tant de morts, je ne supporterais pas de la voir mourir, pas elle…  
- Lily, le fait que tu sois là a déjà sauvé la vie de Monsieur Weasley. Dis-toi que tu pourras sûrement sauver celle de ta grand-mère.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre Harry.  
- Allons les voir déjà et on avisera sur place, proposa-t-il avant de recevoir une réponse positive de la part de sa fille.

Quand Harry arriva près de la porte de la chambre de Madame Weasley, il entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop prononcer une phrase qui l'immobilisa sur place. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et le ton était assez net pour ne laisser aucun doute sur le sérieux de sa requête. Harry baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise face à la situation. Il réalisa qu'elle devait vivre un moment difficile, un instant qu'il avait vécu dix-sept ans plus tôt sans le moindre souvenir mis à part celui de leur absence. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir tout en sachant que jamais il s'approcherait de la vérité vu qu'elle le vivait en toute conscience, contrairement à lui. Harry se sentit alors inutile et impuissant alors qu'il aurait tant voulu être l'épaule qui soutenait à présent sa tête. Il avait mal au cœur pour elle et était malheureux que sa Ginny puisse goûter au néant qui l'avait accompagné toute sa vie.

- Bonsoir, murmura tendrement Lily en entrant dans la salle, provoquant ainsi la fin des pleurs de la jeune fille.  
- Vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna Hermione en voyant Lily et Harry entrer dans la chambre.  
- Hermione, Ginny… dit-il avec un signe de la tête alors que Ginny sortit de la chambre à vive allure sans qu'Harry ne cherche à la rejoindre.  
- Alors ? Où en est ta mère Ron ? Reprit-il quelques minutes après s'être remis de ce départ poignant.  
- Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'elle a… répondit Ron qui n'était pas non plus en grande forme.  
- Quels sont ses symptômes ? Demanda Lily  
- Elle a une forte fièvre, les battements de son cœur ne font qu'augmenter mais le plus étrange c'est que son sang devient bleu et froid.  
- Bleu ? S'interrogea Lily  
- Oui, tout bleu, confirma Percy.  
- Par Merlin, murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Je sais comment la guérir, reprit Lily avec un grand sourire  
- Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les trois amis d'enfance.  
- Oui, Harry, Tu avais raison tout à l'heure! Le destin est quelque peu modifié, certes, mais il reste des similitudes, et pour ma grand-mère, il reste un espoir.  
- Mais qu'est qu'elle a alors? S'impatienta Ron.  
- Bellatrix a dû lui lancer le sort de glaciation en plus de l'endoloris. Dans ma réalité, c'est devenu sa combinaison préférée et c'est également ce qui a… enfin, balbutia-t-elle ensuite en cherchant un moyen de ne pas continuer la phrase, chose qu'Harry avait bien comprise.  
- Alors que fait-on pour la sauver ?  
- Il faut faire une potion bien précise. J'ai un grimoire qui va pouvoir m'aider à la faire. Je rentre le chercher et je reviens donner les instructions aux médicomages. Allez prévenir Ginny, ça va la rassurer  
- J'y vais, se proposa Harry déjà sur le départ.

La voir pleurer, accroupie dans le coin d'un couloir et ce, avec pour seul éclairage que la pâle lumière reflétée par la neige extérieure, était un véritable supplice pour Harry. Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement, peu sûr de ce qu'il faisait, et s'assit finalement à côté d'elle, genoux repliés sur lui  
- Ginny…  
- Laisse-moi Harry… Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je ne voulais pas que tu viennes de toute façon.  
- J'avais bien compris. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps alors. Je venais te prévenir que Lily connaît un remède pour ta mère. Elle est partie voir les médicomages.  
- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle en reprenant un beau sourire. Elle va la sauver ?  
- Apparemment, répondit simplement Harry.  
- Oh… Harry, c'est magnifique. Ma mère ne va pas mourir alors ?  
- Non Ginny, confirma Harry, ravi de la voir sourire de nouveau.  
- Oh merci, s'exclama Ginny avant de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser par réflexe et de partir au chevet de sa mère.

Lily arriva très rapidement, un grimoire rouge à la main et s'entretint avec les Médicomages. Après douze heures de concoction, la potion fut prête à être administrée à la patiente. Ne pouvant la boire elle-même, les aides-soignantes la lui firent prendre par intraveineuse magique. La pause de l'aiguille fit sortir Ron de la pièce subitement et Harry prétexta d'aller le rassurer avant d'en faire tout autant aux yeux des trois filles et des jumeaux. Après quelques heures suivant la prise de son remède, Molly Weasley se rétablit et à son réveil remercia très chaleureusement Lily pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Son opinion sur cette nouvelle qui tournait un peu trop autour de celui qu'elle estimait comme son futur beau-fils, fut ravisée pour le moment et elle l'invita même à venir autant qu'elle le voulait au Terrier. Alors que tout le monde se félicitait de ce rétablissement miraculeux et inespéré, Harry, quant à lui, repensait au baiser de Ginny. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait à cause de sa joie face à la nouvelle, il ne pu que reconnaître que cela lui avait manqué. Ginny lui manquait. Il était prêt à faire un effort pour renouer le contact, le moment étant finalement propice à des retrouvailles, mais celle-ci l'ignora de nouveau comme si ce baiser n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère.

Un peu à l'écart des autres, Lily regarda le comportement de ses parents, tout en versant une larme. Elle les voyait s'éloigner encore plus sans qu'elle puisse avoir le pouvoir d'intervenir. Elle commença même à se demander s'ils n'allaient jamais être enfin ensemble. Il est maintenant sûr qu'elle ne viendrait jamais au monde dans cette réalité.


	50. La prise de conscience

**Chapitre 50 : La prise de conscience écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 22/07/06**

Le mois de juin arriva avec un soleil timide. Harry et Lily révisaient dans leur salle à manger au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ils passaient leurs examens le lendemain et voulaient réussir à tout prix. Le jour J, ils retrouvèrent Dean, Horace et John, tous aussi stressés qu'eux et passèrent les différentes épreuves obligatoires pour devenir un auror. Lily excella dans l'art de récupérer des indices et Maugrey s'avoua intérieurement qu'Harry était bien meilleur que son père dans la filature et les duels. De manière générale, les deux Potter furent nettement au dessus des trois autres postulants et furent remarqués par les examinateurs qui n'étaient autres que les responsables du bureau des aurors. Dean s'en sortit également avec pas mal de facilités à sa propre surprise et de la promo, seul John eut énormément de mal à les passer sans blessures éliminatoires. A la fin de la journée, les cinq élèves se dirent au revoir en se promettant de se revoir un jour, ne serait-ce que pour travailler ensemble dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à recevoir la confirmation de leur réussite et une semaine plus tard, tout comme Lily, Harry fut assez euphorique à la lecture d'une missive.

_Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter,  
J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez brillamment réussi vos examens.  
Vous avez eu un total de 18 sur 20 points.  
Vous obtenez ainsi la qualification d' auror et nous ne manquerons pas de vous recontacter prochainement afin de vous intégrer à notre équipe.  
Félicitation à vous.  
Le directeur de l'école d'Aurors d'Angleterre.  
M. Archibald_

La seule surprise dans le courrier de Lily fut la découverte de son second prénom. Harry la regarda avec étonnement et chercha d'où il pouvait en provenir. Lily lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait tout simplement du prénom de son frère décédé avant sa naissance et qu'en sa mémoire, elle portait son prénom conjugué au féminin.

- Parce qu'on a eu un autre enfant avant toi ? S'exclama-t-il devant cette nouvelle information.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas me taire moi…

- Et puis, enfin, je me suis toujours dit que si je devais avoir un fils, je l'aurais appelé comme mon père, soit James et non Dorian, argumenta-t-il.

- Ca se prononce Dorian-ne comme pour la version féminine. Mais il portait effectivement James en second prénom.

- Une idée de Ginny, je suppose, soupira-t-il comme déjà impuissant à choisir le propre prénom de son enfant face à elle, sous le petit rire de Lily. Bon allons fêter tes 19.5/20… Presque la perfection, Maugrey a dû l'avoir au travers de la gorge de voir qu'un Potter fasse si bien alors qu'à ses yeux, nous étions bon qu'à faire de l'administratif.

- Le principal c'est qu'on a notre diplôme et que nous sommes maintenant prêts à passer à l'action Harry. Les notes à la limite, je m'en fiche !

- Hé bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de fêter quelque chose dans cette maison alors autant en profiter.

- Soit, céda Lily. Mais c'est moi qui prépare le repas alors !

- Heu, tu es sûre Lily ? Demanda Harry inquiet pour le devenir de son estomac bien malmené par sa fille depuis qu'elle s'était mise à la cuisine pour sauver le sien. Sinon, on pourrait aller voir Hermione et Ron et fêter notre réussite à quatre, non ? Reprit-il en espérant fortement qu'elle accepte.

Harry avait appris deux jours plus tôt par courrier que Ron et Hermione avaient également réussi leurs examens. En effet, après leur stage d'été, Hermione avait suivi des études au ministère et obtenu avec mention son diplôme sur les droits et constitutions des sorciers. Ron, lui, avait obtenu un diplôme sur l'étude des différents sports sorciers et espérait bien s'implanter au ministère dans le département des organisations sportives magiques. Etant donnée sa motivation à devenir quelqu'un et surtout à exceller au moins dans un domaine de sa vie, mais aussi à ne pas décevoir sa fiancée, il avait réellement travaillé dur, ce qui avait conforté Hermione dans son choix de l'épouser. Lorsque ce dernier reçu le courrier d'Harry au Terrier qui annonçait leur réussite et leur invitation à aller fêter cela à Londres, il ne se fit pas prier de quitter cette pouponnière qu'était devenu sa maison depuis que Fleur et Bill étaient venus en visite quelques semaines. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant chez Fleury & Bott et tous les quatre décidèrent de prendre un verre dans un pub du chemin de Traverse.  
- Allez à la notre ! S'exclama Ron très joyeux.  
- A nous ! Reprirent les trois autres en lançant leur verre en l'air.  
Tous trinquèrent à leur santé et à leur avenir bien qu'il soit d'autant plus incertain avec les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette. Les attaques des mangemorts n'augmentaient pas en fréquence mais chacune d'entres elles était toujours très sanglante. Mais ce soir là, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait aborder le sujet. Ils étaient là pour s'amuser et prendre du bon temps et c'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que Ron aborde un sujet délicat sans le vouloir.

- Quand je pense que l'année dernière, à la même époque, on était à Poudlard, en train de passer nos ASPICs. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi la grande salle à manger avec autant de plats différents me manque, avoua Ron.  
- Ginny, y est en ce moment, murmura Harry qui ne réalisait pas qu'il parlait tout haut.  
- En fait, elle a déjà fini. D'après la dernière lettre qu'elle a envoyée à maman. Elle doit être au bal ce soir d'ailleurs, dit Ron avant d'avoir bizarrement mal à son pied, écrasé sans demi mesure par Hermione.

- Le bal ? Répéta Harry qui n'en réalisait pas les conséquences.  
- Bah ouais Harry, comme tous les septièmes années, continua Hermione en essayant de banaliser la chose.  
- Et, elle y va avec qui ? Demanda Harry à moitié déprimé.  
- Moi, je me rappelle l'allure de Malefoy quand il dansait avec Lily, plaisanta Ron histoire de changer de sujet alors que Lily regardait jaune à cette remarque.  
- Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Alors, j'attends de toi un peu plus de franchise. Lâche-moi le morceau. Elle y va avec qui ?  
- Avec son petit ami Harry, Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'ils sont ensemble, annonça Hermione qui refusait de le lui cacher plus longtemps. Il s'appelle Geoffrey et il est très gentil avec elle apparemment.  
- Mouais, connais pas, chercha Harry en espérant se faire une idée de son rival non officiel.  
- De toute façon Harry, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait t'attendre des années ?  
- Mais Hermione, balbutia Ron en faisant ensuite une grimace suite à l'écrasement de son autre pied par celui d'Hermione sous la table.  
- Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu cette année, elle a enfin retrouvé le sourire avec quelqu'un qui avait du temps pour elle. Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher Harry. Fais une croix sur elle et passe à autre chose maintenant. Ginny n'est plus libre et je pense que ces deux là sont partis pour durer, expliqua Hermione à la grande surprise de Ron et surtout de Lily qui ne comprit son petit jeu que bien après.  
- Mais, tenta de dire Ron avant de sentir quelques os se faire broyer un à un. Ailllllllllle Hermione ! Hurla-t-il en faisant sursauter quelques clients du bar. Désolé… s'excusa-t-il penaud tout en regardant sa fiancée d'un œil plus que noir de rancune.  
- Tiens, nous, il faut qu'on y aille Ron, reprit-elle en regardant sa montre. Ah bientôt Harry! Salua-t-elle avec un signe de la main.  
Une fois partis, mains dans les poches, boitant en essayant de garder son équilibre suite au massacre de ses membres inférieurs qu'il venait de subir par sa fiancée, Ron demanda, agacé, des explications à Hermione apparemment plutôt satisfaite de son agissement.  
- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Te n'es pas bien toi ! C'est entièrement faux en plus!  
- Ron, il est grand temps que ce nigaud réagisse sinon il va vraiment la perdre définitivement.  
- Bah ce n'est pas en lui disant d'aller voir ailleurs qu'il va retourner la voir ma sœur !  
- Mais réfléchis Ron… C'est justement le fait qu'elle ne soit plus disponible qui va le faire bouger. Il va comprendre qu'il est grand temps qu'il aille la voir et de lui dire enfin qu'il l'aime.  
- Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes moi, soupira Ron.  
- C'est très bien, tu n'as juste qu'à essayer de comprendre la tienne uniquement, Ron !  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, chérie !  
- Allez embrasse moi et dépêchons-nous. Il faut qu'on aille voir les différentes salles que j'ai choisies pour la réception de notre mariage.  
- Ouais ouais… super !

Harry tournait la petite cuillère dans son cocktail de fruits, pensant à ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Beaucoup de questions le torturaient et il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Il se tourna alors vers sa fille et demanda à Lily de lui fournir quelques explications supplémentaires.  
- Lily… pourrais-tu me répondre franchement, s'il te plait ?  
- Bien sûr, Harry…  
- Dis-moi, dans ta réalité… la relation entre Ginny et moi était tout aussi difficile ?  
- Heu… je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre Harry…  
- S'il te plait… De toute façon, au point ou j'en suis…  
- Hé bien, dans ma réalité, vous étiez déjà fiancés pour tout te dire. Et je crois même que vous étiez en plein préparatif de mariage.  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?  
- Disons que je suis pratiquement sûre de ne jamais naître dans cette réalité. Remarque au moins, je n'aurais pas de double ce qui enlève mes craintes sur la duplicité d'existence dans une même réalité. Mais ça veut aussi dire, qu'il est maintenant probable que… que Ginny et toi…  
- Je suis désolé Lily… Je n'avais pas réalisé…  
- C'est à moi de l'être Harry. Ma présence a tout fichu par terre entre vous…Finit-elle en pleurant  
- Mais non, calme-toi Lily…  
- Pardonne-moi Harry, j'ai voulu arranger les choses, et je ne fais que les empirer…  
- Allez, c'est tout, calme-toi s'il te plait.

Harry était surpris par la réaction de sa fille. D'un seul coup, sans qu'il ne voie venir ou comprenne le changement, elle avait changé d'humeur, passant du rire, du sérieux et maintenant aux larmes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais il comprenait bien que cette situation la blessait profondément.  
- Tu sais Lily, j'aime Ginny comme un fou. Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire à la regarder en épouser un autre.  
- Alors, vas-y, vas le lui dire…  
- Quoi ? Là ?  
- Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça…Vas la voir…  
- Ok, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses.


	51. Partenaire de dernière minute

**Chapitre 51 : Partenaire de dernière minute écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 22/07/06**

Se décider à aller voir Ginny et lui dire à quel point il avait été idiot était une chose, le faire en étant franchement ridicule en était une autre. Avant de transplaner à Pré-au-lard, Lily arrêta Harry à peine habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean quelque peu déchiré à force d'usure. Elle lui fit remarquer la chose et Harry se sentit vraiment bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Vu qu'il devint très anxieux de débarquer là-bas et de faire une déclaration qu'il n'était pas sûr encore de vouloir, Lily dut lui faire son nœud de smoking.  
- Allez, calme-toi…Harry !  
- Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard, expliqua sérieusement Harry.  
- De toute manière, tu ne vas pas aller danser. Il vaut mieux que tu restes discret.  
- Oui, mais je ne veux pas être en retard.  
- Allez, c'est bon Don Juan. Va donc dire à ta belle que tu l'aimes…  
- Heu… ouais… Bonne soirée Lily !  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça.

Sachant très bien que le seul moyen d'aller à Poudlard dans les meilleurs délais l'obligeait à trouver une autre solution que le transplanage jusqu'à Prè-au-Lard suivi d'une calèche parfois difficile à obtenir dans les temps, Harry décida de faire jouer ses relations. Il avait dans l'esprit un caractère d'urgence qui justifiait de faire passer son affaire personnelle comme prioritaire pour un membre de l'ordre du phénix. C'est donc grâce à la cheminée de la directrice de Poudlard, dont l'accès était uniquement réservé aux membres du phénix, choisis sur le volet, qu'il arriva au château. Dans un vacarme reconnaissable pour tout sorcier expérimenté, une ombre sortit en se dépoussiérant quelque peu. Après avoir fait un léger rapport sur sa tenue, Harry inspecta sa chevelure et constata les dégâts, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Il avait mis presque une heure pour tout mettre en place. Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour essayer de les dompter à nouveau, il devait se dépêcher. Il voulait la voir avant qu'elle n'entre dans la grande salle, auquel cas, il ne pourrait plus passer inaperçu.  
- Potter ? S'interrogea le professeur McGonnagal, surprise d'une visite inattendue.  
- Heu, bonjour professeur.  
- Pour vous maintenant, je suis Minerva, Harry. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de me trouver, j'allais de ce pas dans la grande salle rejoindre mes élèves. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence en ce soir de festivités au château ?  
- Je viens voir Ginny Weasley… répondit-il, un peu gêné.  
- Oh, très bien, très bien… dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais il me semblait qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier pourtant, reprit son ancien professeur qui avait nettement compris la situation.  
- Heu… oui, c'est vrai…balbutia Harry.  
- Elle a vraiment brillé dans ses examens, vous le saviez ?  
- Ah non… c'est bien alors ! Heu, Professeur, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller…  
- Oui, oui, allez-y donc monsieur Potter, dit-elle en le voyant partir avant de reprendre pour elle-même. Allez donc conquérir votre belle…

Harry parcourut le château à grande vitesse en esquivant les principaux couloirs pour éviter que quelqu'un ne lui demande à nouveau le pourquoi de sa présence. Il se mit dans un recoin juste à côté du grand hall et y attendit Ginny, en essayant de reprendre sa respiration et de contenir son stress.  
De toute évidence, le bal n'avait pas encore commencé et beaucoup d'élèves arrivaient encore dans le hall. Il examina, une à une, toutes les filles qui arrivaient accompagnées de leurs cavaliers en espérant y voir Ginny. Au bout de 15 minutes, il commença à se demander si elle n'était pas déjà entrée dans la grande salle, mettant ainsi son plan à néant. Mais, alors qu'il se décidait à peine à faire demi-tour, sa tête fut comme attirée vers l'arrière par un pressentiment divin et il crut voir un ange, drapé d'un bleu nuit étoilée hypnotisant, descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la tour rouge et or. Elle était sublime, vraiment sublime, au point d'en oublier de respirer. Son cœur battait vraiment vite et la peur envahit son corps tout entier. Conscient de sa tétanie involontaire, il se força à prendre son courage à deux mains et à l'aborder pour ne jamais à avoir à le regretter. Il respira alors profondément et s'avança vers elle tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir des quelques autres. Il arriva derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Saisie, elle se retourna tout en sursautant avant de s'étonner de la présence d'une personne qu'elle n'attendait plus.  
- Harry ?  
- Bonsoir Ginny, arriva-t-il quand même à dire alors que son cerveau avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à fonctionner de manière optimale.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle alors que son cavalier, alerté par la présence d'un hypothétique gêneur, arriva à côté d'elle tout en plaçant un bras territorial sur son épaule.  
- Bonsoir, les coupa volontairement Geoffrey.  
- Bonsoir, répondit Harry sans réelle conviction. Ginny, est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul ? Reprit-il en comprenant bien que le Geoffrey allait compliquer les choses.  
- Sûrement pas ! Répliqua automatiquement Geoffrey sentant bien ce qui allait se produire.  
Ginny sentait bien la rivalité s'installer entre son ex et son petit ami du moment. Geoffrey n'était pas un mauvais garçon et ils s'entendaient bien ensemble mais elle n'avait pas vraiment oublié Harry. C'était devenu une lutte de tous les jours pour que Ginny tourne la page et vive sa relation avec Geoffrey pleinement mais le livre de sa vie avait une sale manie de revenir en arrière au moindre petit détail qui pouvait en faire ressortir une référence. Le voir à nouveau si près d'elle alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis l'attaque de ses parents, et surtout qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais terme, était vraiment déstabilisant pour elle au point qu'elle resta muette à la sollicitation d'Harry  
- C'est important Ginny, insista-t-il pourtant.  
- Elle a autre chose à faire ce soir ! Pesta Geoffrey paniqué par l'insistance de l'Ex.  
- Ca peut attendre demain, non? Intervint alors Ginny à la satisfaction de son petit ami. Là, on va au bal des septièmes années, Harry. On est attendu par nos amis et le discours du professeur McGonnagal va bientôt commencer… argumenta-t-elle assez froidement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à sa disposition si facilement.  
- Ginny, s'il te plait…  
- Hé, Ginny est ma petite amie maintenant Potter ! La célébrité ne te donne pas le droit de venir hanter toutes tes ex copines dès qu'elles t'oublient dans les bras d'un autre, que je sache !  
- Geoffrey ! S'écria Ginny peu habituée à le voir réagir si violemment et n'adhérant pas à la remarque peu élégante qu'il venait de faire.  
- Oui, Ginny, Geoffrey, c'est le nom de ton copain depuis plus d'un mois. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ton ex viendrait comme par hasard le soir du bal, habillé comme s'il était invité. Pour moi, tout ça sent mauvais et je le soupçonne d'avoir la folle idée de te reconquérir. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire, et te voir me quitter sans réagir Ginny. J'ai attendu plusieurs années que tu sois enfin libre et maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, en tout cas, pas sans me battre. Et s'il faut que je le provoque en duel, je le ferais !  
- Geoffrey, arrête s'il te plait ! S'horrifia-t-elle en se rendant compte que finalement, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.  
- Qu'il s'en aille, un point c'est tout ! C'est lui, ou moi ! Affirma Geoffrey par un ultimatum précis qui fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était venu trop tard et que cette fois-ci, il l'avait vraiment perdue.  
- Très bien, je m'en vais, je vois que je dérange, murmura-t-il tout en se sentant finalement ridicule. Bonne soirée à vous deux et désolé du dérangement.  
- C'est ça, va-t-en ! Se félicita l'officiel provoquant l'énervement de la rousse qui, plus par esprit de contradiction que par réelle volonté de lui faire mal, décida de le lui faire regretter.  
- Harry, s'écria alors Ginny, attends… finit-elle par dire tout en regardant une main se tendre vers elle avant de l'accepter tout en regardant Geoffrey la voir s'éloigner, abasourdi et impuissant.

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voilà LE chapitre de cette histoire! J'espère que cela vous plaira!

**Chapitre 52 : Carpe Diem** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 23/07/06**

Bien qu'il soit assez content d'avoir remporté cette bataille avec Geoffrey, Harry se rappela rapidement l'objet de sa venue et regretta d'avoir débarqué à nouveau dans la vie de la jeune fille aussi brutalement. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime qu'elle veuille toujours de lui et puis, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en fin de compte était qu'elle soit heureuse. Il se surprit alors à penser qu'il était peut-être égoïste de croire qu'il serait celui qui y arriverait réellement et que ce Geoffrey était finalement le véritable homme de sa vie. Qui était-il pour débarquer ainsi et attendre qu'elle plaque tout pour lui ?

Voir la douceur revenir dans les yeux de son ex petite amie lui fit alors comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, après ce soir, il n'aurait plus rien à regretter et son cœur se soulagea d'un minime mais appréciable poids.  
- Ginny, je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes, tu sais…  
- Tu es très élégant, Harry, coupa Ginny qui ne voulait apparemment pas aborder le sujet « Geoffrey » avec lui.  
- Oh, s'étonna-t-il. Heu, merci, dit-il en se regardant tout bêtement.  
- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Demanda alors Ginny suspicieuse.  
- Grave ? Quoi ?  
- Ce que tu as à me dire !  
- Ah, heu non, répondit-il avec un léger rire nerveux.  
- Alors je t'écoute Harry, qu'as-tu à me dire ?  
Harry respira alors profondément pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant et qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il devait le faire. Il essaya alors de rassembler tous les arguments qu'il avait pourtant gravés mille fois dans sa mémoire en l'attendant, puis déglutit et se lança.  
- Ginny, je…, enfin j'ai réalisé que tu me manques. Je…, je me suis rendu compte que…, que je ne voulais pas te perdre et que tu es trop importante pour moi, parvint-il à dire malgré son état d'anxiété.  
- Mais on sera toujours amis Harry ! Répondit assez normalement Ginny avec un sourire qu'Harry savait hypocrite.  
- On n'a jamais été amis Ginny. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours tourné autour, toi plus que moi si ma mémoire est bonne, argumenta-t-il avec une petite anecdote à la fin qui ne fit rire que lui.  
- Harry, que veux-tu me dire ? Insista Ginny tout en regardant derrière elle, un Geoffrey qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pas.  
- Je suis venu te dire que…soupira Harry, que je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
- Mais moi aussi Harry ! Moi, aussi ! Mais c'est…  
- Ginny… je t'aime, la coupa-t-il tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de constater que le visage assez tendre de la rousse virait au rouge colère.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser choir autant de temps et de venir ici, et surtout maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un, pour me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu es injuste. Tu joues avec mes sentiments et mon cœur Harry ! Non, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Hurla Ginny avec toutes ses forces.  
- Je sais, avoua-t-il. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, confirma Harry tout en regardant vers le sol.  
- Tu m'as ignoré pendant des mois entiers et maintenant tu te rends compte que j'existe ? Reprit-elle sans en démordre.  
- Je n'ai pas d'excuses, Ginny…  
- Et tes soit disant raisons que tu me sortais, il y a un an, ici même Harry, elles se sont mystérieusement envolées ? Tu te souviens ? Parce que moi, je m'en souviens, elles résonnent dans ma tête depuis tout ce temps et m'empêchent de vivre et de dormir normalement depuis ! On ne pouvait pas être ensemble parce que tu devais rester concentré sur ta mission, sur ton combat. Je te site Harry ! Ce sont tes mots! Tu n'as pas le droit de retourner si facilement ta veste et d'exiger une réponse positive avec juste un « je t'aime » ! Ajouta-t-elle comme si elle sortait enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle se refusait de lui dire tout en entendant les derniers mots se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête.

Ginny se mit alors à pleurer et se blottit involontairement dans les bras d'Harry qui les resserra automatiquement avec vigueur comme s'il ne voulait plus qu'elle les quitte. Seulement, la voir pleurer était dur à supporter pour lui. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et au contraire, il l'avait fait pleurer. Cela devenait une habitude qu'il ne supportait pas et il regretta finalement d'être venu gâcher sa soirée.  
- Je te demande pardon, Ginny. Je ne te mérite pas. Geoffrey a raison, je n'avais pas le droit de venir ce soir. Je ne te dérangerais plus jamais, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en regardant Geoffrey bouillir de la voir pleurer mais surtout dans les bras de son ex. Ginny, va le rejoindre et soit heureuse.  
Il se détacha alors d'elle et commença à reculer pour la laisser là, sur place. Geoffrey en profita pour la rejoindre et c'est avec un pincement énorme au cœur qu'il repartit dans la direction opposée. Seulement, tel un geste désespéré et complètement fou à ses yeux, il se retourna.  
- Ginny, je voulais te dire que je suis venu parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi une minute de plus. Je t'aime et je ne peux me résoudre à te perdre pour toujours. Oui, il y a des risques, oui, je sais que je peux te perdre à chaque instant parce que tu seras une cible idéale pour mes ennemis, mais vivre sans toi sera pire que toutes les tortures que Voldemort pourrait m'infliger. Alors, oui, je prends le risque de te dire tout ça. Je prends le risque de te voir t'éloigner de moi, je prends le risque parce que je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur! Je suis prêt à tout pour ton bonheur au point même de te laisser tranquille mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir. Ginny, tu n'as qu'à me dire droit dans les yeux que tu préfères que je m'en aille et tu ne me reverras plus graviter autour de ta vie, argumenta-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle et sa tirade. Ginny, je peux mourir à chaque instant mais j'ai pris conscience que je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vécu le maximum de moments heureux et n'avoir que des regrets, surtout te concernant, termina-t-il en espérant avoir marqué quelques points en sa faveur.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce fut totalement le cas. Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle avait attendu ces paroles toute sa vie. Elle se les était tellement imaginées chaque soir, il y avait encore quelques jours même, mais les entendre réellement était au-delà de ses espérances… Il était enfin prêt ! Son visage changea alors d'expression, l'état de surprise laissa place à un sourire naissant puis à une expression de soulagement extrême. Ginny s'avança donc vers lui en laissant un Geoffrey complètement dépassé par ce qui venait de se dire, et l'embrassa en guise de réponse à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Reste, reste Harry. Ne t'en vas pas, lui confirma-t-elle avant de lui donner un second baiser aussi tendre que le premier.

Harry prit alors le plus grand risque de sa vie. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit un petit objet que sa fille lui avait conseillé de prendre « au cas où » dans sa poche et déglutit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il fit un pas en arrière et posa un genou à terre à la grande surprise de Ginny d'une part et de Geoffrey de l'autre, alors que les portes de la grande salle se fermaient. Il mit en évidence une magnifique bague raffinée mais surtout ornée d'un solitaire très impressionnant pour la jeune fille aux origines modestes et l'avança jusqu'au quatrième doigt de la main gauche de l'unique amour de sa vie.  
- Ginevra Weasley, je vous aime et vous me feriez un immense honneur si vous vouliez bien accepter ce soir de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux à chaque réveil à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…


	52. Carpe Diem

**Chapitre 52 : Carpe Diem** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 23/07/06**

Bien qu'il soit assez content d'avoir remporté cette bataille avec Geoffrey, Harry se rappela rapidement l'objet de sa venue et regretta d'avoir débarqué à nouveau dans la vie de la jeune fille aussi brutalement. Après tout, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance infime qu'elle veuille toujours de lui et puis, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en fin de compte était qu'elle soit heureuse. Il se surprit alors à penser qu'il était peut-être égoïste de croire qu'il serait celui qui y arriverait réellement et que ce Geoffrey était finalement le véritable homme de sa vie. Qui était-il pour débarquer ainsi et attendre qu'elle plaque tout pour lui ?

Voir la douceur revenir dans les yeux de son ex petite amie lui fit alors comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, après ce soir, il n'aurait plus rien à regretter et son cœur se soulagea d'un minime mais appréciable poids.  
- Ginny, je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes, tu sais…  
- Tu es très élégant, Harry, coupa Ginny qui ne voulait apparemment pas aborder le sujet « Geoffrey » avec lui.  
- Oh, s'étonna-t-il. Heu, merci, dit-il en se regardant tout bêtement.  
- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Demanda alors Ginny suspicieuse.  
- Grave ? Quoi ?  
- Ce que tu as à me dire !  
- Ah, heu non, répondit-il avec un léger rire nerveux.  
- Alors je t'écoute Harry, qu'as-tu à me dire ?  
Harry respira alors profondément pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant et qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il devait le faire. Il essaya alors de rassembler tous les arguments qu'il avait pourtant gravés mille fois dans sa mémoire en l'attendant, puis déglutit et se lança.  
- Ginny, je…, enfin j'ai réalisé que tu me manques. Je…, je me suis rendu compte que…, que je ne voulais pas te perdre et que tu es trop importante pour moi, parvint-il à dire malgré son état d'anxiété.  
- Mais on sera toujours amis Harry ! Répondit assez normalement Ginny avec un sourire qu'Harry savait hypocrite.  
- On n'a jamais été amis Ginny. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on s'est toujours tourné autour, toi plus que moi si ma mémoire est bonne, argumenta-t-il avec une petite anecdote à la fin qui ne fit rire que lui.  
- Harry, que veux-tu me dire ? Insista Ginny tout en regardant derrière elle, un Geoffrey qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pas.  
- Je suis venu te dire que…soupira Harry, que je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
- Mais moi aussi Harry ! Moi, aussi ! Mais c'est…  
- Ginny… je t'aime, la coupa-t-il tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de constater que le visage assez tendre de la rousse virait au rouge colère.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit Harry ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser choir autant de temps et de venir ici, et surtout maintenant que j'ai quelqu'un, pour me dire que tu m'aimes. Tu es injuste. Tu joues avec mes sentiments et mon cœur Harry ! Non, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Hurla Ginny avec toutes ses forces.  
- Je sais, avoua-t-il. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, confirma Harry tout en regardant vers le sol.  
- Tu m'as ignoré pendant des mois entiers et maintenant tu te rends compte que j'existe ? Reprit-elle sans en démordre.  
- Je n'ai pas d'excuses, Ginny…  
- Et tes soit disant raisons que tu me sortais, il y a un an, ici même Harry, elles se sont mystérieusement envolées ? Tu te souviens ? Parce que moi, je m'en souviens, elles résonnent dans ma tête depuis tout ce temps et m'empêchent de vivre et de dormir normalement depuis ! On ne pouvait pas être ensemble parce que tu devais rester concentré sur ta mission, sur ton combat. Je te site Harry ! Ce sont tes mots! Tu n'as pas le droit de retourner si facilement ta veste et d'exiger une réponse positive avec juste un « je t'aime » ! Ajouta-t-elle comme si elle sortait enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle se refusait de lui dire tout en entendant les derniers mots se répéter inlassablement dans sa tête.

Ginny se mit alors à pleurer et se blottit involontairement dans les bras d'Harry qui les resserra automatiquement avec vigueur comme s'il ne voulait plus qu'elle les quitte. Seulement, la voir pleurer était dur à supporter pour lui. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et au contraire, il l'avait fait pleurer. Cela devenait une habitude qu'il ne supportait pas et il regretta finalement d'être venu gâcher sa soirée.  
- Je te demande pardon, Ginny. Je ne te mérite pas. Geoffrey a raison, je n'avais pas le droit de venir ce soir. Je ne te dérangerais plus jamais, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en regardant Geoffrey bouillir de la voir pleurer mais surtout dans les bras de son ex. Ginny, va le rejoindre et soit heureuse.  
Il se détacha alors d'elle et commença à reculer pour la laisser là, sur place. Geoffrey en profita pour la rejoindre et c'est avec un pincement énorme au cœur qu'il repartit dans la direction opposée. Seulement, tel un geste désespéré et complètement fou à ses yeux, il se retourna.  
- Ginny, je voulais te dire que je suis venu parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi une minute de plus. Je t'aime et je ne peux me résoudre à te perdre pour toujours. Oui, il y a des risques, oui, je sais que je peux te perdre à chaque instant parce que tu seras une cible idéale pour mes ennemis, mais vivre sans toi sera pire que toutes les tortures que Voldemort pourrait m'infliger. Alors, oui, je prends le risque de te dire tout ça. Je prends le risque de te voir t'éloigner de moi, je prends le risque parce que je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur! Je suis prêt à tout pour ton bonheur au point même de te laisser tranquille mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir. Ginny, tu n'as qu'à me dire droit dans les yeux que tu préfères que je m'en aille et tu ne me reverras plus graviter autour de ta vie, argumenta-t-il avant de reprendre son souffle et sa tirade. Ginny, je peux mourir à chaque instant mais j'ai pris conscience que je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir vécu le maximum de moments heureux et n'avoir que des regrets, surtout te concernant, termina-t-il en espérant avoir marqué quelques points en sa faveur.  
Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce fut totalement le cas. Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle avait attendu ces paroles toute sa vie. Elle se les était tellement imaginées chaque soir, il y avait encore quelques jours même, mais les entendre réellement était au-delà de ses espérances… Il était enfin prêt ! Son visage changea alors d'expression, l'état de surprise laissa place à un sourire naissant puis à une expression de soulagement extrême. Ginny s'avança donc vers lui en laissant un Geoffrey complètement dépassé par ce qui venait de se dire, et l'embrassa en guise de réponse à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
- Reste, reste Harry. Ne t'en vas pas, lui confirma-t-elle avant de lui donner un second baiser aussi tendre que le premier.

Harry prit alors le plus grand risque de sa vie. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, prit un petit objet que sa fille lui avait conseillé de prendre « au cas où » dans sa poche et déglutit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il fit un pas en arrière et posa un genou à terre à la grande surprise de Ginny d'une part et de Geoffrey de l'autre, alors que les portes de la grande salle se fermaient. Il mit en évidence une magnifique bague raffinée mais surtout ornée d'un solitaire très impressionnant pour la jeune fille aux origines modestes et l'avança jusqu'au quatrième doigt de la main gauche de l'unique amour de sa vie.  
- Ginevra Weasley, je vous aime et vous me feriez un immense honneur si vous vouliez bien accepter ce soir de devenir ma femme et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux à chaque réveil à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…


	53. La pire minute de sa vie

**Chapitre 53 : La pire minute de sa vie** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 24/07/06**

Ginny était sous le choc. Elle regardait la main d'Harry comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait voir de son vivant. Sortir avec Harry, oui, lui consacrer sa vie entière, passait encore, lui donner un enfant, devenait inavouable mais, devenir sa femme, devenir madame Harry James Potter, non, cela, elle ne l'avait jamais caressé même en rêve. Cela faisait partie des petites choses de la vie qu'elle estimait hors de sa portée bien que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. Elle aimait Harry, peu de gens l'ignorait dans son entourage à force de l'avoir fait comprendre plus jeune, et s'imaginait éventuellement être sa compagne jusqu'à sa mort de manière cachée et officieuse, au grand jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il la voudrait comme officielle. Elle n'en revint vraiment pas. Il l'avait réellement demandé en mariage et de la manière la plus romantique possible en plus. Elle le regardait sans réaliser et ne se rendit pas compte à quel point le temps défilait à grande vitesse. Le pauvre Harry vivait alors les minutes les plus angoissantes de sa vie. Ron disait toujours en rigolant sur ce sujet que les filles ne refusaient jamais ce genre de demandes et que les garçons avaient tord de stresser pour rien mais Harry avait bien vu ce même homme suer en attendant qu'Hermione lui dise ce tout petit mot magique qu'était « oui ». Et puis, Ginny, n'était pas non plus comme toutes les femmes. Elle avait un caractère très… Weasley et de ce fait imprévisible. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, elle pouvait légitimement dire non. Et c'est bien ce qui se profilait à l'horizon vu son silence. Elle le fixait sans rien dire, ni même faire un seul mouvement et Harry commençait à l'interpréter comme un refus de sa part. Seulement, maintenant, il ne savait plus comment réagir, il était complètement perdu et se rendit à l'évidence que si la réponse devait être positive, il y avait longtemps qu'elle se serait manifestée. Hors après plusieurs minutes à en avoir mal aux genoux, toujours rien. Tout s'écroula alors autour de lui. Elle lui disait tout simplement non dans un silence glacial. Le mieux qu'il estima pour lui était d'en faire tout autant et de la laisser retourner à son bal. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été trop vite en besogne et imaginait déjà ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux s'il n'avait pas eut le malheur de vouloir plus avec elle. Il décida alors de partir et après s'être relevé et avoir remis la bague dans sa poche, il la regarda à nouveau, lui sourit tel un adieu et commença à partir. Tel un électrochoc, Ginny réalisa alors que son silence avait été mal perçu par l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui rattrapa la main.  
- Mais où pars-tu comme ça, mon amour ?  
- « Mon amour » ? S'étonna Harry avant d'en vouloir une confirmation. Tu as bien dit « mon amour », Ginny ? Répéta-il avait un sourire qui devenait rayonnant.  
- Oui, Harry ! Répondit-elle en le regardant amoureusement.  
- J'ai pas mal entendu alors, alors, est-ce que… enfin, Gin'…  
- Je viens de te dire oui, Harry…  
- Oui ? Mais oui à quoi ? Demanda-t-il en osant espérer la réponse qu'il attendait.  
- Oui, Harry James Potter, j'accepte d'être ta femme, lui murmura-t-elle tendrement avant de se glisser dans ses bras et l'embrasser.  
- Je t'aime Ginny, dit-il doucement.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry.

A voir la scène sans en perdre une seule miette, Geoffrey comprit qu'il avait perdu Ginny pour toujours et s'en alla le cœur déchiré. Pour les deux tourtereaux, l'instant était des plus importants dans leur vie et ils mesuraient à quel point ils avaient failli ne jamais le voir venir. Harry la resserra encore davantage en sondant sa chance d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il devait faire à temps et d'avoir réparé toutes ses erreurs passées. Il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait et savoir que maintenant, il avait obligation de vivre pour ne jamais la faire veuve, le rendait plus fort au fond de lui. Finalement, Lucius Malefoy avait eu raison de se méfier d'elle deux ans plus tôt parce que maintenant, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter dans son envie d'éradiquer toute menace et d'offrir un monde en paix pour celle qu'il aimait.

Harry approcha ensuite sa tête de celle de Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement. Seulement ce baiser succéda à un autre puis ils s'embrassèrent longuement comme s'ils voulaient rattraper tous ces mois séparés l'un de l'autre. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas qu'ils étaient à présent seuls dans le hall. Tous les autres élèves étaient en train de danser dans la grande salle et très peu de chanceux surent que ce fut ce soir là que le célèbre Harry Potter demanda la main de sa future épouse. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry se recula légèrement et la regarda tout en lui caressant les cheveux, chose qui lui avait manquée terriblement.  
- Je crois qu'on est tout seuls, remarqua-t-il finalement.  
- Tant mieux, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.  
- Ginny, je serais là à ton arrivée du Poudlard Express, annonça-t-il avec un pincement au cœur de se dire qu'il devait la laisser encore un peu loin de lui.  
- J'y compte bien monsieur mon fiancé ! D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu demande ma main officiellement à mon père, et interdiction de se défiler, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton persuasif.  
- Oh, c'est gentil de me le rappeler, j'allais complètement oublié ! Ironisa Harry en la faisant rire. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai oublié autre chose…

Harry ressortit alors la bague que son père avait en son temps donné à sa mère et la fit glisser lentement au doigt de Ginny non sans émotion. Ginny comprit tout de suite la valeur sentimentale de ce qu'elle portait maintenant à son annulaire gauche et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Ce qui la toucha d'autant plus c'est qu'elle savait qu'Harry aurait pu en prendre une tout à fait au hasard dans une boutique, aussi grosse que chère pour illustrer comme beaucoup le pensait, son amour, mais porter la bague de la mère d'Harry en était plus que symbolique à ses yeux. Elle était inestimable à l'un comme à l'autre et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de graver cet instant à jamais dans sa mémoire.  
- Elle est magnifique Harry…  
- Pas autant que toi Ginny…Et puis, c'est en attendant de t'en mettre une autre au doigt !  
- Demande donc d'abord à mon père si le courage t'en dit ! Répliqua-t-elle en essayant de le taquiner un peu.  
- Dès demain Ginny, soupira-t-il en comprenant dès lors qu'il n'aurait que rarement le dessus sur sa femme.  
- Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda-t-elle assez mal à l'aise en pensant à une reprise légèrement plus sérieuse de leur relation, devenue adulte et responsable.  
- Je préfèrerais ne pas aller dans la salle Ginny, si ça ne te dérange pas. Même si j'ai envie de crier au monde entier ma joie actuelle, je préfère ne pas provoquer le danger qui va très prochainement se frotter à nous. Mais, je vais te raccompagner dans ta salle commune si tu le veux bien et on pourra parler tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les premiers reviennent de la soirée.  
- Ca ne me dérange absolument pas Harry, bien au contraire… J'adore être seule avec toi… Mais, je te propose une route nettement moins directe histoire de profiter de mes derniers instants dans ce château.  
- Avec plaisir ! Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de l'entraîner dans un petit passage sous les grands escaliers.

Sous l'indignation de beaucoup de tableaux vieux jeux du point de vue de Ginny, Harry et elle mirent environ deux heures pour faire les deux cents petits mètres reliant le grand hall à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils purent ainsi s'expliquer sur ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux ressentis ces derniers mois et ce fut vraiment libérateur. A quelques pas de la grosse dame, ils avaient remis les compteurs à zéro et leur relation semblait plus proche de l'osmose que jamais. Bien évidemment, quelques arrêts furent obligatoires afin de ponctuer ce trajet de quelques moments d'intimités et Ginny fut même quelques peu déçue de la timidité de son fiancé. Harry et elle n'avaient jamais encore franchi le cap d'une relation dite sérieuse et cela commençait à la travailler. Après tout, ils étaient maintenant fiancés et Harry avait dix-huit ans. Même s'ils venaient juste de reprendre, le charme de la soirée aurait été propice à une connaissance plus profonde de l'autre. Seulement Harry, et elle l'aimait aussi finalement pour cela, était plus prude dans ce domaine et elle dut se contenter de quelques timides caresses assez chastes. L'un en face de l'autre, juste devant la grosse dame qui avait un peu trop célébré la fin d'année, Harry se força à lui dire au revoir avant que des anciens camarades ne les surprennent. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui promettre de la tenir au courant quant à la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'il les aurait prévenu de l'évènement. Il commença à reculer en arrière tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux et ajouta quelques phrases qui semblaient lui tenir à cœur avant de partir.  
- Ginny, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais s'il te plait.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne risque pas d'oublier, confirma-t-elle tout en regardant à nouveau sa bague de fiançailles.  
- A dans moins d'une semaine mon cœur.  
- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Ginny.  
- Au revoir ! Termina Harry en lui faisant un signe de la main qui l'empêcha de voir la marche juste derrière lui et qui manqua de peu de le faire trébucher sous le pouffement discret de sa fiancée.

Assise confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon en train de lire un vieux livre emprunté dans la bibliothèque des Black, Lily était plus occupée à surveiller la pendule qui logeait au dessus de la cheminée qu'à finir la phrase en cours depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Lorsqu'elle sonna les onzes heures, Lily semblait de plus en plus anxieuse et se laissait aller à deux solutions possibles à l'absence de son père. Soit Ginny l'avait envoyé balader et il écumait les bars à s'en perdre la raison, ce dont elle doutait fort vu son caractère, soit c'était aux côtés de sa mère qu'il finissait la soirée. La torture de ces deux hypothèses fut néanmoins vite terminée lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée faire un tour sur elle-même, prévision de l'arrivée de son père. Elle en jeta presque son livre sur le sol et se rua sur lui afin d'avoir des informations pouvant calmer son esprit. Le sourire béa qu'il arborait finit de lui faire comprendre la situation et Lily n'hésita pas une seconde à le féliciter avant de monter dans sa chambre pour envoyer un courrier à sa mère et en faire de même.  
Le lendemain, alors que Lily se prenait une grasse matinée bien anormale pour cette lève tôt habituelle, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se prépara à respecter sa promesse. Il s'habilla avec un minimum de soin, répéta dix fois comment il allait finalement leur annoncer qu'il venait leur voler leur fille unique et finit par se calmer en se disant que de toute façon, qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas, seul l'avis de Ginny comptait. Fort de cet argument, il lança la poudre de cheminette et prononça le fatidique « Le Terrier ».

Dans un vacarme assourdissant, un amas de poussière s'étala sur le sol à peine sec du salon des Weasley et croyant voir y sortir l'un de ses fils, elle commença à hausser le ton en proférant des menaces maternelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle devine la silhouette de son fils d'adoption.

- Harry ? S'exclama Molly surprise de le voir arriver chez elle en pleine semaine.  
- Bonjour Madame Weasley, dit-il tout en débroussaillant sa cape de sorcier avant d'avancer au centre du salon.  
- Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-elle tout en le couvrant de bisous comme elle le faisait à chaque fois sans aucune retenue.  
- Bien, bien, merci, est-ce que monsieur Weasley est là ?  
- Il arrive dans, commença-t-elle à dire tout en regardant alors l'horloge magique, et bien, il ne devrait plus tarder, l'aiguille indique qu'il est parti de son travail. Il y a quelque chose de grave pour que tu viennes en plein après-midi ? Pas que je vais m'en plaindre je te rassure, c'est juste inhabituel, c'est tout, expliqua Molly tout en remarquant la tenue assez élégante du survivant, elle aussi inhabituelle.  
- Heu, non, tout va bien, rassura Harry. Je…balbutia-t-il, je voudrais juste lui poser une question.  
- Ah, s'exclama-t-elle soupçonneuse tout en entendant son mari franchir la porte d'entrée. Et bien, tu vas être exaucé. Arthur, je suis dans le salon. Nous avons de la visite mon chéri ! Ajouta Molly avant de le voir arriver et se dévêtir de son chapeau. Regarde, Harry est là. Il voulait te voir.  
- Ah ? S'étonna-t-il tout en le saluant d'une poignée de main. Allons nous asseoir, on y sera mieux pour discuter, proposa-t-il au grand soulagement de Harry qui ne se fit pas prier pour le coup. Alors mon garçon, que voulais-tu me dire ?  
- Hé bien, commença-t-il à dire alors que Molly apportait un plateau composé de trois tasses fumantes de thé accompagnées d'un pudding visiblement fraîchement préparé.  
- Un sucre ou deux Harry ? Demanda Molly, faisant ainsi reculer le courage de l'élu.  
- Un, merci…  
- Au fait, Ron nous a dit que tu avais réussi tes examens, des félicitations s'imposent ! Déclara Arthur ravi.  
- Je n'avais personnellement aucun doute pour notre petit Harry. Par contre, je dois dire que Ginny nous a bien surprise avec les excellentes notes qu'elle a obtenues cette année. Avec un peu de chance, elle va faire mieux que tous ces frères réunis… ajouta-t-elle non sans une certaine fierté démesurée.  
- Et bien justement, tenta de reprendre Harry avant que son futur beau-père ne le coupe involontairement.  
- Tu es injuste Molly ! Ron a eu son diplôme et va rentrer par la grande porte au ministère, George et Fred font fortune avec leurs boutiques, Percy fait une belle carrière diplomatique, Charlie est une référence dans son domaine et Bill est une pointure financière maintenant. Je suis extrêmement fier de tous mes enfants, quelque soit leur nombre d'Aspics… ou pas…  
- Oui, oui, Arthur, soit, mais quand même, je suis fière que ma Ginny brille si bien dans ses études, excuse-nous Harry, tu disais ? Reprit-t-elle en le faisant limite sursauter.  
- Que je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fille, répondit-il assez rapidement avant d'avaler d'une traite sa tasse de thé au point de se brûler la langue.  
- Ginny ? Demanda Arthur, absolument pas préparé à ce genre de questions venant de sa part si soudainement.  
- Heu… Oui… Je ne crois pas que vous ayez d'autres filles…répondit-il en mesurant la hauteur de sa blague ratée.  
- Tu veux épouser ma Ginny ? Répéta Molly histoire de l'entendre encore une fois et être sûre de ne pas avoir transposé ses rêves à la réalité.  
- Heu… oui, répondit-il un peu inquiet de la réaction des Weasley qu'il interprétait comme trop glaciale pour être bien reçue.  
- Par Merlin… Enfin ! Hurla Molly. Oh mon cher Harry, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! Par Merlin, par Merlin, par Merlin… Oh Arthur, tu as entendu hein ? Il demande notre bébé en mariage ! Mon tout petit va devenir Madame Potter… Par Merlin… J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu serais mon fils ! Par Merlin, je n'osais plus y croire… Mais attends un peu, tu l'as déjà demandé à Ginny, au moins avant de venir ? Paniqua Molly en imaginant une réponse négative qui signifierait que rien n'était encore joué, surtout avec sa tête de mule de fille lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry.  
- Oui, répondit Harry en étant sur la réserve ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.  
- Et elle a dit oui ? Insista Molly tout en lui réservant du thé à outrance.  
- Oui…  
- Par Merlin, quel bonheur ! S'exclama Molly Weasley avant d'embrasser plus que nécessaire son futur gendre.  
- Hum, hum, toussota Arthur. Molly, c'est à moi qu'il a posé la question, il me semble ! Reprit alors Arthur.  
- Ah heu oui… pardon chéri, je t'en prie voyons, s'excusa Molly avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry pour le rassurer de la future réponse de son mari.  
- Harry Potter, sache que c'est avec joie que je t'accorde la main de ma fille unique Ginevra Weasley et permet-moi au nom de ma famille de vous souhaiter plein de bonheur.  
- Et plein d'enfants ! Ajouta Madame Weasley provoquant ainsi une gêne mesurable d'un Harry vierge de toute expérience dans ce domaine.  
- Oui, heu…Merci monsieur. Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller prévenir Ginny que vous avez accepté et je dois… heu… enfin plein de choses à préparer, balbutia-t-il toujours pas remis de la dernière remarque de sa future belle-mère.  
- Oui, oui vas-y donc et embrasse la pour nous hein, termina une Molly au sourire flamboyant tout en le regardant repartir par la cheminée. J'espère qu'eux au moins nous feront des roux…  
- Molly ! S'indigna Arthur en sachant très bien pour qui valait cette remarque.

Alors que le château commençait à voir le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon, un hibou blanc que Ginny reconnaissait parmi des milliers arriva à la fenêtre de son dortoir. Sans ménagement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et caressa Hedwige avant de prendre son précieux chargement. La lettre était certes assez courte et spartiate mais ces quelques mots finirent de compléter le bonheur fou que ressentait cette jeune fille à peine majeure.

_Mon cœur,  
C'est avec joie que je t'annonce que tu es officiellement ma fiancée.  
Bien à toi  
H.P._


	54. Retrouvaille à King'sCross

**Chapitre 54 : Retrouvaille à King'sCross** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 24/07/06**

Retrouver l'agitation de cette gare qui avait rythmée sa vie durant maintenant huit ans fut assez agréable pour ce jeune homme de dix-huit ans aussi anxieux qu'impatient que l'un des quais visible qu'à des sorciers avertis se remplisse. Il attendait là, sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, derrière un pilier, caché sous une capuche pour que personne ne remarque sa présence et ne gâche sa fin de journée. Car si le célèbre Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-survécu était là, ce n'était pas pour s'ajouter à la surveillance étroite que les aurors avaient mis en place en ce retour d'élèves plus ou moins aptes à se défendre. Non, Harry Potter attendait tout simplement sa fiancée. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une bonne semaine et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble à nouveau, cette attente paraissait durer une éternité. Il avait demandé en plus aux parents de Ginny de ne pas venir, ce que Molly accepta avec une petite pointe de déception vu qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement ce genre de moments dans l'année. Mais Harry avait insisté et avait argumenté qu'il l'accueillerait avant de les rejoindre au Terrier afin de discuter des préparatifs du mariage à venir. Le mot « mariage » avait un effet assez magique sur Molly qu'Harry avait bien compris et face à cet argument romantique, la future belle-mère d'Harry Potter ne chercha plus à l'en dissuader.  
Lorsqu'il vit la fumée au loin s'avancer petit à petit, ce qui indiquait que le train arrivait, Harry ne tint plus en place. Il devait pourtant faire attention de ne pas se faire remarquer et plus les minutes le rapprochaient d'elle, plus ça devenait un véritable supplice pour lui de se calfeutrer dans son coin. Leur relation devait pourtant rester secrète pour la sécurité de sa promise et Harry se calma en se le rappelant une énième fois.  
Puis, le train freina et s'avança lentement sur le quai. Soudain les élèves sortirent du train et un à un, embrassèrent leurs proches. La scène était vraiment délicieuse à regarder et Harry espérait bien pouvoir en faire de même avec les enfants qu'il aurait un jour avec Ginny. Seulement, pour le moment, la discrétion était de mise et Harry avait demandé à Ginny de sortir dans les derniers pour être tranquilles. Elle rassembla ses affaires lentement et dit au revoir à ses amies dans le train. Le train fut donc presque vide quand elle se décida à descendre. Appuyée sur une marche, elle chercha du regard l'homme qu'elle aimait et vit alors une ombre s'avancer vers elle. D'un seul coup, elle laissa ses bagages sur place et se mit à courir pour lui sauter directement au cou avant de le serrer plus que de raison.  
- Oh tu m'as manqué mon cœur, murmura-t-elle sans demi-mesure.  
- Toi aussi, Gin', répondit Harry en la serra davantage.  
- Tu m'aimes toujours Harry ? Questionna sa fiancée pour se rassurer.  
- Plus que jamais, future madame Potter. En plus, maintenant, on va pouvoir enfin être tout le temps ensemble et je te jure que tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi, affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Allez viens, tes parents nous attendent. Allons récupérer tes affaires et rentrons au Terrier.

Et effectivement, depuis ces retrouvailles, ils ne se quittèrent plus d'un centimètre. Bien camouflés certes mais tout de même main dans la main, ils se rendirent au chaudron baveur pour utiliser la cheminée. Une fois arrivés au Terrier, là encore, ils se dépoussiérèrent mutuellement afin de ne plus décoller les deux mains bien serrées, signe de leur affection réciproque. A les voir ainsi, Molly ne put s'empêcher de joindre les siennes sur le cœur et d'en apprécier la scène avant de les accueillir.  
- Ah vous voilà, salua-t-elle avant de reprendre en hurlant. Arthur, les enfants sont arrivés ! Enfin, plus si enfants que ça en fait, plaisanta-t-elle avant de voir quatre tâches rouges décorer les joues des fiancés.  
- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Weasley ! Fit ensuite Harry lorsqu'Arthur vint à leur rencontre.  
- Au fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait, commença à dire Molly, mais j'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione de venir. Sont-ils au courant pour vous deux ?  
- Heu, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry tout en regardant Ginny qui confirma qu'elle non plus ne les avait pas avisés. Je ne leur ai rien dit encore. Mais c'est une bonne idée, comme ça, on pourra leur annoncer.  
- 'man ! Intervint alors la petite dernière de la famille. Je suis là aussi ! S'indigna Ginny qui se sentait légèrement laisser pour compte.  
- Oh désolée ma chérie. Je suis si contente que toi et Harry…  
- Merci maman… Il n'y a pas que mon rêve qui devient réalité apparemment…  
- J'ai toujours su qu'Harry serait comme mon fils, et même s'il n'avait pas voulu de toi, il aurait toujours été comme mon fils de toute manière, ajouta sa mère en provoquant un rouleau d'yeux si parfaitement orchestré par la jeune fiancée.

Ils s'avancèrent alors dans la salle à manger et vinrent à la rencontre de Ron et d'Hermione assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'Harry et Ginny se tenaient la main et de grands sourires s'installèrent sur leurs visages.  
- Harry, Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant brutalement pour se jeter dans leurs bras. Je suis si contente pour vous deux… amorça Hermione sans imaginer l'ampleur de la situation.  
- On avait failli attendre, vieux, ajouta Ron tout en serrant la main à Harry.  
- Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu me refasses le portrait, s'amusa Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas déjà sorti avec ma sœur et puis je préfère que ça soit toi plutôt qu'un autre. Tu es plus petit que moi déjà et si un jour tu la fais souffrir, je connais tes points faibles, murmura Ron à demi sérieux ce qui fit rire assez jaune son meilleur ami.  
- Tout le monde prend un bon thé au gingembre ? Demanda Molly Weasley tout en retournant à la cuisine ne voyant que des réponses positives mêlées de gêne face au parfum proposé.  
- Bon, Ron, Hermione, asseyez-vous. Ginny et moi on voudrait vous dire quelque chose.  
- Je crois qu'on a compris, s'amusa Ron.  
- Ron, assis-toi, protesta Hermione alors qu'Harry prenait une profonde respiration.  
- Voilà, Ginny et moi sommes ensembles depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. On ne vous a rien dit parce qu'on voulait attendre le bon moment et puis parce que les jours ont passé drôlement vite, expliqua Harry avant d'être coupé sur sa lancée.  
- Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, répéta Hermione avant de changer radicalement de visage en remarquant une magnifique bague à l'annulaire de Ginny. Oh mais, s'étouffa-t-elle avant de regarder Harry lui faire un sourire et en avoir la confirmation.  
- Et puis, j'ai demandé à Ginny de m'épouser, chose qu'elle a heureusement acceptée.  
- Oh mais c'est génial ! S'écria Hermione qui ne tenait plus sur place au point d'aller sauter à nouveau au cou de Ginny suivi de celui d'Harry.  
- Harry Potter devient mon beau-frère, murmura Ron en revoyant passer le premier jour où il fit sa connaissance. Si j'avais su… Enfin, soupira-t-il, bienvenue dans la famille vieux frère ! Ajouta Ron, réellement content que son ami d'enfance soit lié à lui pour la vie. Félicitations à toi petite sœur ! Quand tu veux quelque chose toi… Et même si ça vous ne sert pas à grand-chose, vous avez ma bénédiction tous les deux !  
- Et vous avez fixé une date ?  
- Heu… non pas encore, répondit Ginny tout naturellement n'imaginant pas qu'elle puisse être programmée avant la fin de la guerre.  
- De toute façon, ce mariage doit rester intime, confirma Harry. Même si Ginny et moi sommes ensemble officiellement pour vous, ce mariage doit rester secret pour le reste du monde. Du moins tant que … tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie.  
- Pourquoi ne pas le faire le jour de ton anniversaire Harry ? Proposa Molly.  
- Quoi, là ? S'étranglèrent Ginny et Harry en même temps.  
- Bah oui, tu aurais la bonne excuse pour rassembler des proches sans trop attirer l'attention, argumenta-t-elle avec conviction.  
- Si tôt, s'interrogea Ron à son tour, légèrement surpris et déçu.  
- Oui, maman, laissons Ron et Hermione se marier avant nous. Ils ont priorité quand même !  
- Oh, ne t'embête pas pour nous Ginny, soupira Hermione tout en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil. On n'est pas prêts de se marier ton frère et moi. On n'est pas d'accord sur l'ensemble des points importants de l'organisation. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est fiancés il y a un an, insista Hermione, qu'on doit absolument se marier avant vous. Un mariage n'est pas une course, alors faites ce que bon vous semble.  
- Bon alors, c'est décidé, se félicita Molly !  
- Mais, vous allez inviter qui ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Vous deux, ses parents, Lily bien sûr et j'aurais aimé inviter Tonks et Lupin, enfin si… commença-t-il a dire en regardant Ginny qui lui confirma son accord du regard.  
- Très bonne idée Harry, je rajouterais Neville et Luna, non ?  
- Non, vaut mieux pas Ginny, de toute façon, on pourra faire une grande fête après la guerre. Et puis, on pourra renouveler nos vœux et organiser un vrai mariage.  
- Si tu veux, accepta avec une certaine retenue celle qui ne réalisait pas que dans un mois, elle deviendrait Ginny Potter.  
- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller voir Lily pour lui annoncer l'événement. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente… ça lui fera du bien parce qu'en ce moment, son moral vacille pas mal, expliqua Harry alors que Molly débarrassait la table, intriguée par cette Lily apparemment si importante aux yeux de son futur gendre.  
- Ah bon ? Demanda Ginny visiblement perturbée par cette information.  
- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a… Peut-être que la solitude lui pèse. La maison des Black n'est pas vraiment un havre de paix, tu sais…  
- Tiens moi au courant, s'il te plait, demanda Ginny avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la cheminée et de l'embrasser longuement.


	55. Sous un chêne blanc

**Annonce de l'auteur :  
**Petite citation pour ce chapitre… (la seule a être positive parmi une longue liste qui fait vraiment peur à lire quand on est déjà marié… expérience troublante je vous assure…)  
_« Le mariage est la traduction en prose du poème de l'amour… »_**  
**  
**Chapitre 55 : Sous un chêne blanc.** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 25/07/06**  
En ce 31 juillet 1998, la Gazette du sorcier mentionna uniquement les dernières avancées des aurors dans la lutte contre Voldemort au grand soulagement de Harry. Assis sur sa chaise, il vérifia bien toutes les pages de ce quotidien pour être sûr qu'il était nullement mention de l'évènement qui allait marquer à tout jamais sa vie, son mariage avec Ginny ce jour même. Une fois rassuré, Harry soupira tout en regardant le magnifique parc de Poudlard qui s'animait au rythme des bribes de vents. C'était la première fois qu'il venait en ce lieu durant les grandes vacances d'été et Harry se félicita que Ginny ait l'idée de faire la cérémonie ici même. En plus d'y être un peu en sécurité du fait des mesures prises par le professeur McGonnagal, le cadre était vraiment agréable. Ce lieu n'était pas que magique en soi, il l'avait également été pour eux et c'était ici que tout avait commencé. Poudlard avait été le nid douillet de leur amour, et Harry trouvait très bien qu'il puisse être également témoin de leur ultime union. Ginny lui proposa également de le faire plus particulièrement près d'un arbre symbolique pour lui. Près du lac, sortant du lot des châtaigniers, bouleaux ou autres arbres qui peuplaient le parc, un imposant chêne au tronc légèrement blanchi, où une ancienne gravure laissait entrevoir un « J » et un « L », allait être le centre de la cérémonie. Harry avait apprécié cette attention et avait donc cédé sans contester plus que cela lorsque sa fiancée le relança pour la liste d'invités. Finalement, il était assez content que tous leurs proches soient là, et au-delà du mariage en lui-même, c'était une bonne occasion de tous se réunir et d'être insouciant juste durant une journée. Les témoins de ce grand jour avaient également fait le nécessaire pour garder cette information loin des oreilles des journalistes qui s'étaient tout de même pris de curiosité par rapport à une activité peu habituelle au château en plein milieu des vacances scolaires. Hermione et Ron avaient été vraiment parfaits sur ce coup là et le seul regret d'Harry fut le fait que leur fille ne soit officiellement qu'une amie ce jour là.  
Se laissant emporter par ses souvenirs et ses réflexions, Harry ne vit pas l'heure défiler et il lui fallut donc quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi Ron débarquait dans la pièce complètement paniqué après l'avoir dévisagé.  
- Harry ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?  
- Heu…, balbutia-t-il en se regardant ensuite dans la glace avant d'enfiler son gilet bleuté de cérémonie.  
- Attends ton nœud papillon est de travers ! Affirma Ron tout en l'aidant à le remettre droit. Et puis ton lacet de chaussure est défait, remarqua-t-il ensuite avant de voir un autre détail gênant. Mais Harry, tu as mis ta chemise à l'envers ou quoi ?  
- Hé calme-toi ! Respire Ron… Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui devrais être dans cet état et non l'inverse ! Expliqua Harry calmement.  
- Ouais, bah, je prends tout le stress que tu refuses d'avoir, pesta Ron en l'obligeant à enlever gilet et chemise pour la remettre dans le bon sens.  
- Tiens prend ce sac et respire à l'intérieur, ça ira mieux, proposa Harry avec un petit sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.  
- Mais dépêche-toi de te préparer au lieu de jouer les samaritains, répliqua-il avec difficulté tout en respirant bruyamment dans le sac en papier posé de force sur sa bouche par son meilleur ami.  
- Alors, le futur marié est prêt, intervint Hermione venant voir où Harry en était.  
- Et bien, Hermione, tu es vraiment magnifique ! S'écria Harry en observant sa robe pastelle, tenue peu habituelle chez elle.  
- Attends de voir Ginny, répondit-elle gênée. Sa mère a fait des merveilles !  
- Mon cœur, tu es vraiment belle, complimenta à son tour Ron. Si je pouvais, je t'enlèverais sur le champ et je t'épouserais en catimini !  
- Ah non, Ron, s'indigna sa fiancée. Moi aussi je veux un beau mariage, tu n'as qu'à te décider pour tout ce que je t'ai montré et tu pourras enfin me voir en blanc ! En attendant, tu te contenteras du rose !  
- Il est grand temps de vous marier tous les deux, plaisanta Harry tout en les mettant mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi.  
- Allez Harry, Ginny est prête, reprit Hermione, changeant volontairement de sujet. Il faut y aller.

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, respira profondément et sortit de la salle de cours qui avait fait office de vestiaire prénuptial. Il descendit avec Ron, alors qu'Hermione rejoignait en toute logique la future mariée, et parcourut le parc pour arriver jusqu'au chêne. Ginny avait fait mettre une arche de fleurs à l'endroit précis où ils allaient se tenir quelques minutes plus tard. Tous les invités présents vinrent à leur rencontre pour les saluer et c'est avec un véritable plaisir non dissimulé que Ron et Harry le leur rendirent. Le jeune brun se mit ensuite à droite de l'allée après s'être présenté comme le futur marié au mage venu pour l'occasion et fit un grand sourire maladroit à l'ensemble de l'assistance, toujours aussi mal à l'aise d'être mis en avant. Au premier rang, il pouvait largement entendre des brides de conversations avec sa future belle-mère et Minerva McGonnagal d'un côté mais également Lily accompagnée par Charlie de l'autre. Juste derrière, Neville, Luna, Lupin et Tonks bavardaient apparemment tranquillement sans qu'il puisse en entendre le contenu à cause des hurlements de Celle-qui-ne-sera-jamais-rousse au grand malheur de sa grand-mère. Fleur et Bill au dernier rang faisaient tout pour calmer leur merveille affamée alors que les jumeaux Weasley prenaient des notes sur quelques idées qui pourraient faire leur fortune en les regardant lutter avec le bébé. Seul Percy n'était pas présent à cause des évènements qui l'occupaient le jour et bientôt la nuit au ministère.   
Quelques minutes plus tard, précédée d'Hermione, Ginny apparut au loin au bras de son père. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche très fluide avec de petites fleurs bleues qu'il ne distingua qu'à la dernière minute. Lorsqu'elle fut nettement plus proche de lui, il remarqua un décolleté assez plongeant ce qui le fit rougir avant de remonter vers le visage de sa fiancée et d'y constater un voile assez mince lui laissant à peine le loisir de voir son sourire radieux.  
Une fois arrivée à ses côtés, Harry accepta le bras de Ginny offert par son futur beau-père, le salua d'un signe de la tête puis se tourna vers elle. Ils se prirent ensuite la main et s'échangèrent un regard intense qui en disait long sur leur bonheur. Ils se mimèrent alors tous les deux un si simple et pourtant si important je t'aime qui précéda le début de la cérémonie.   
« Bonjour à tous, je dois dire qu'en ces temps troubles, j'apprécie toujours d'être un témoin tout privilégié de ce genre de moments. Harry et Ginny, ici présents, vous ont invité à assister à leur union magique que j'ai l'honneur de présider. Chacun d'entre vous peut mesurer à quel point un engagement comme celui qu'ils vont prendre va être déterminant dans leur avenir et vous pouvez les féliciter de l'avoir fait si jeunes.  
Le mariage entre deux personnes est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux. Il est comme la nature qui nous entoure et qui nous permet de respirer chaque jour que Merlin nous donne. Il doit être entretenu pour laisser pousser les plus jeunes pousses et empêcher l'étouffement, renouvelé avec les saisons et les années qui passent, doit engendrer les graines des nouvelles fleurs qui orneront leurs jardins amoureux et s'épanouira à chaque rayon de soleil. Rien n'est blanc ou noir, tout est vert et vivant. Chaque parcelle de vie compte dès lors qu'elle existe aux yeux d'une autre, tachez de ne jamais l'oublier mes enfants.  
Harry James Potter et Ginevra Weasley ont décidé de planter leur jardin ensemble, et Dame nature, en ma présence, va les bénir pour cela. »

Suite à ce discours qui fut émouvant pour certains, barbant pour d'autres ou doux souvenirs pour quelques élus, le mage procéda à quelques lectures classiques résumant les devoirs de chaque époux envers l'autre mais également envers leur société magique. Puis, il demanda à Harry et Ginny de joindre leurs mains et les entoura d'un ruban vert. Il sollicita alors les deux futurs époux à échanger leurs vœux devant leurs proches et témoins.  
- Ginny, devant tous, je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse, te protéger et te chérir tout au long de ma vie, affirma-t-il tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, pensant chacun de ses mots.  
- Harry, devant tous, je te promets de faire de toi l'homme le plus comblé au monde, le plus choyé et aimé chaque matin que Merlin voudra bien me donner à tes côtés, continua Ginny avec beaucoup d'émotion et de sincérité.

Le mage saisit alors la dague argentée dignement placée à sa ceinture et l'appliqua sur chaque peau des fiancés. Les coupures leur firent mal tout au début mais très vite une légère chaleur provenant du même endroit que la plaie supposée les rassura. Le ruban fut par contre légèrement bruni par leur sang et le mage en sourit.

« A présent, Harry est Ginny et Ginny est Harry, vous ne formez plus qu'un seul être vivant en communion la plus parfaite. Vos sangs réunis donne un nouveau souffle à vos vœux et ce que Merlin vient d'unir, rien ni personne ne pourra le défaire. Alors, devant leurs témoins, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, chacun à votre droite signe de confiance la plus totale, j'ai la joie de vous déclarer maintenant unis par les liens magiques du mariage et je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations, sourit-il en levant les mains vers l'assistance pour les amener à applaudir le nouveau couple avant d'ajouter une légère remarque qui mit mal à l'aise les mariés. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée maintenant monsieur Potter… »  
Harry, surpris et sur le coup de l'émotion, sursauta avant de regarder autour de lui et constater que tout le monde attendait cet ultime symbole. Il soupira tout en se tournant à nouveau vers celle qui était à présent sa femme et à la voir si resplendissante de bonheur, il fit totalement abstraction de ce qui pouvait l'entourer et l'embrassa parce qu'à ce moment là, il en mourra d'envie. Ils entendirent alors les jumeaux scander des « vive les mariés » suivis par un nouvel applaudissement général. Les invités vinrent ensuite féliciter les nouveaux Monsieur et Madame Harry Potter et sans surprise pour eux, ce fut Lily qui vint les voir en dernier.  
Assister au mariage de ses parents n'était pas donné à tout le monde surtout chez les sorciers de culture assez traditionaliste. Elle se blottit tout d'abord dans les bras de son père puis rejoignit ceux de sa mère avec une petite larme et un sourire communicatif. Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent comme si ce mariage avait su les rapprocher involontairement.  
- Nous ne sommes pas devenus « deux » Lily, mais « trois » à partir de maintenant, reprit Harry en prenant la main des deux femmes de sa vie. Je ne sais pas vous, les filles, mais moi, ça m'a ouvert l'appétit tout ça, plaisanta-t-il visiblement aussi heureux et innocent qu'un enfant pas encore souillé par la réalité de la vie. Allons-nous servir avant que Ron ne dévalise tout !

Le buffet organisé pour l'occasion fut tout à la convenance de chacun. L'après-midi fut plus que festif et rien ne pouvait laisser présager aux yeux d'un passant que toutes les personnes présentes autour de cette grande table pouvaient perdre la vie dès le lendemain à cause d'une guerre qui les dépassait. Les jumeaux se mirent à mimer des musiques dansantes et à la grande crainte d'Harry, Ginny exigea à ce qu'ils s'y risquent. Mauvais danseur depuis sa naissance, il fit un geste menaçant à Ron pour l'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment avec l'appareil photo qu'il tenait à présent dans les mains. Bien entendu, son meilleur ami ne l'écouta pas et prit une magnifique photo d'Harry en train de marcher sur les pieds d'une Ginny grimaçante. Voyant que de toute manière, elle n'en démordrait pas, il essaya de se raisonner en se rappelant que cette journée était unique et qu'il avait tout intérêt à en apprécier chaque minute.


	56. Petit coin de Paradis

**Chapitre 56 : Petit coin de Paradis** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 25/07/2006**

Ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention, la fin de journée avait été organisée au 12, square Grimmaurd. L'ancienne maison des Blacks se révéla bien assez grande pour accueillir tous leurs invités et malgré un aspect assez refroidissant, tous prirent plaisir à y rester une bonne partie de la soirée. En entrant, Ginny la regarda avec des yeux qui ne trompèrent pas son mari. Une fois que tout le monde fut entré, il la prit dans ses bras et passa le seuil comme l'exigeait la tradition. Alors que Ginny était blottie confortablement sur son torse, Harry lui murmura « bienvenue chez toi.»  
Un repas assez simple mais convivial fut servi dans le jardin accompagné de quelques boissons typiques de leur condition. Ron et Hermione étaient indécollables et plus amoureux que jamais de toute évidence, Neville apprenait la danse à une Luna aussi douée qu'un Harry hilare à regarder la scène et les jumeaux finirent de mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur en faisant part, en exclusivité mondiale, de leur dernière découverte. Tous passaient de toute évidence une soirée plus qu'agréable et voir tous ses proches, ses amis et surtout sa fille aussi détendus voir presque épanouis, accompagnés d'une météo idyllique, donnait toute satisfaction à Harry. Même s'il savait que cela ne durerait pas, pour cette nuit entière, il se sentit vraiment comme au Paradis sur terre.

En milieu de soirée, désinhibés par l'absorption abusée de certaines boissons, des blagues en tous genres pleurèrent les unes après les autres grâce aux Weasley, tous confondus. Voir Arthur se lâcher ainsi avec ses fils fut assez déconcertant au départ mais Harry en attrapa vite un fou rire lorsqu'il vit la réaction excessive de Ron quand George lui rappela tous les petits surnoms gênants que leur mère lui donnait lorsqu'il était petit. Plié en deux, il mit presque dix minutes à s'en remettre. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il ressentit le besoin d'aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage ce qui l'obligea à rentrer cinq minutes à l'intérieur de la maison. Lorsqu'il revint enfin dehors, il remarqua à sa grande surprise des messes basses entre Ginny et Lily. Il n'était pas du genre à se méfier de l'une comme de l'autre et mais il dut reconnaître qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'agissements parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ceci n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Ne voulant pas se laisser avoir, il préféra prendre les devant, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elles et en profita pour embrasser sa femme dans le cou.

- Ah Harry ! Ca va mieux ? Demanda l'épouse en question.  
- Oui ma petite femme, ironisa-t-il en plaisantant. Alors, vous parliez de quoi, toutes les deux ?  
- Hein ? S'indigna faussement Ginny.  
- Vous parliez de quoi en me regardant comme ça ?  
- Oh heu, balbutia Ginny tout en regardant sa fille de manière complice. On se demandait quand Ron et Hermione allaient enfin se marier. Vu le comportement de ce soir, il serait bon qu'ils se pressent s'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'enfant illégitime, pouffa Ginny tout en regardant les deux tourtereaux s'éclipser justement en catimini.  
- Effectivement, constata Harry tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le sujet initial.

Seulement, le jeune homme ne put en savoir plus. Lily se leva ensuite assez subitement et retourna sans donner d'explication dans la maison. Les mariés, quant à eux, firent le tour de leurs invités et discutèrent avec eux de différents sujets liés à l'évènement de la journée. Remus Lupin fit plaisir à Harry en lui racontant du mieux qu'il pouvait le mariage de ses propres parents et le souvenir des maraudeurs raisonna dans la tête du seul héritier actuel. En effet, l'ancien professeur d'Harry en profita pour se lancer dans l'expérience de la vie commune et proposa à sa compagne depuis maintenant une bonne année de s'essayer à une relation plus sérieuse. La demande en mariage était certes assez maladroite mais tous reconnurent au fond d'eux qu'elle n'en était pas moins touchante et attendrissante. Tonks, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas, eut besoin de quelques minutes pour lui donner une réponse positive, ce qui fit rire les mariés de par le souvenir de leur propre expérience.  
Puis Ron et Hermione refirent subitement surface sous les plaisanteries plus ou moins douteuses des jumeaux et après que Ron ait assuré une bonne dizaine de fois de leur bonne conduite, il se lança dans un discours assez remonté et osé qui mit le couple assez mal à l'aise face aux rires qu'il provoquait sur leurs dos. Harry trouva grâce à entendre en premier la sonnette d'entrée retentir et s'empressa d'aller voir qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ce jour là. Il fut alors agréablement surpris de voir Hagrid au pas de sa porte.

- Oh Hagrid, tu as su te libérer ? S'écria-t-il avant de lui serrer chaleureusement la main.  
- Oui, oui… Je suis venu vous offrir votre cadeau de, commença-t-il à dire avant de regarder à droite puis à gauche si personne ne l'écoutait… Enfin, tu sais quoi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Mais entre Hagrid, sourit Harry. Tout le monde est encore là !  
- C'est gentil Harry, s'exécuta le garde chasse de Poudlard.

Seulement, à peine Hagrid avait franchi la porte qu'Harry remarqua que le cadeau en question avait tendance à faire des bruits bizarre. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais trouva le colis franchement suspect, surtout connaissant l'homme. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu amener et trouva le repos de son esprit lorsqu'il entendit l'exclamation générale suite à l'entrée du demi-géant dans le jardin.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir à, enfin vous savez quoi, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à venir pour offrir le cadeau de, enfin pour la chose secrète, bref pour Harry et Ginny…  
- Tu n'as qu'à le poser là avec les autres Hagrid, proposa Ginny en rigolant encore de l'attitude de celui qui était devenu leur ami avec le temps et les évènements.  
- Heu… disons que ça ne peut pas trop attendre, expliqua-t-il légèrement gêné.  
- Très bien Hagrid, ouvrons-le, accepta la mariée sous l'œil intrigué d'Harry.

Elle ouvrit alors la grosse boite et trouva avec surprise un chiot adorable, au poil ras et bleu, soit le portrait craché de Crockdur plus jeune. D'abord surprise, Ginny se laissa tout de suite séduire par cette petite boule d'affection qu'elle n'imaginait pas du tout dans quelques années, bavant sur son canapé, rongeant les pieds de chaises et hurlant à la mort au moindre bruit suspect, chose qu'Harry s'imaginait parfaitement en voyant l'état du carton qui avait logé la bête innocente.

- Hagrid ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ginny tout en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- C'est un chien Ginny ! Expliqua ironiquement Ron avant de recevoir les foudres de sa sœur.  
- Tu auras au moins appris quelque chose en cours… Il est adorable Hagrid, merci…  
- Avec les temps pas très sûrs, je me suis dit qu'un chien de garde pourrait être utile ici. Et puis Crockdur avait apparemment une fiancée… C'est le seul de la portée qui a survécu… Voilà, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.  
- Oui, Hagrid. Et puis, avec un chien comme lui, les mangemorts ne vont pas vouloir s'approcher de Ginny et de Lily en mon absence et puis il leur tiendra compagnie, argumenta-t-il tout en recevant des coups de langues du chiot dès qu'il le prit à son tour dans ses bras.  
- Comment ça Ginny et Lily ? Demanda enfin Molly qui commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur le dangereux potentiel qu'une fille aussi « ressemblante » à sa fille puisse vivre sous le même toi que son gendre. Elle va vivre avec vous ?  
- Non maman, elle vit déjà ici depuis deux ans maintenant ! Expliqua Ginny.  
- Seule avec Harry ? Insista sa mère complètement perdue par la réaction tranquille de sa fille qu'elle pensait trop innocente pour comprendre l'étendue des possibilités que proposait un ménage à trois.  
- Bah oui, ajouta Ron avec le même naturel que sa sœur à la grande surprise de sa mère.  
- Mais lui et elle, balbutia Molly mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer certaines choses de la vie à ces jeunes adultes. Enfin…  
- Maman ! S'indigna Ginny. Tu n'as pas honte de penser ça de ton gendre le jour même de mon mariage avec lui?  
- C'est que… enfin si tu es sûre… soupira Molly en pensant que les mœurs de ses enfants étaient bien loin de cellesqu'elle pensait leur avoir inculquées.  
- Mais oui, il ne se passera jamais rien entre Harry et Lily, lui assura Ginny avec un petit sourire complice en direction de son mari. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça !

Lancés par le cadeau d'Hagrid, les autres invités en profitèrent pour demander à ce qu'ils ouvrent les leurs. Hermione et Ron avaient économisé pour leur offrir trois jours à Paris pour leur voyage de noce. Neville et Luna estima qu'une pensine pouvait leur être utile et la joie d'Harry le leur confirma. Tonks et Lupin pensèrent à une pendule portable ce qui fit vraiment plaisir à Ginny qui regarda l'aiguille d'Harry sur « Home Sweet Home », juste à coté d'elle. C'est à ce moment là que Lily ressortit avec le sien dans les mains. Elle l'offrit à Harry qui l'ouvrit délicatement.  
- C'est un album photos magique de famille. J'ai mis une photo de votre mariage d'aujourd'hui et j'espère que vous le remplirez tous les meilleurs moments de votre vie à deux et de la famille que vous formerez, expliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire reflétant le bonheur de voir ses parents enfin ensemble.  
- Lily, tu es notre famille, déclara Harry sans vraiment faire attention à la réaction de l'assistance. Même si tu ne viendras pas au monde dans cette réalité, tu resteras toujours notre fille aînée dans notre cœur, termina Harry tout en prenant Ginny par l'épaule.  
- Votre fille ? S'étouffa Molly qui regarda subitement cette jeune fille « rousse » sous un autre œil.  
- Je crois qu'on devrait leur dire maintenant Harry, ajouta Ginny en le regardant tendrement. Ils ont le droit de savoir…

Ginny appela Lily et la plaça entre eux deux ce qui finit de confirmer l'énorme ressemblance de la jeune fille avec les deux parents supposés chez les Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Minerva McGonnagal et Hagrid, seuls à ne pas savoir parmi les personnes présentes. Harry expliqua alors l'arrivée de Lily avec une tendre nostalgie et Molly, tout comme Hagrid, en versa quelques larmes. La nouvelle grand-mère prit alors sa petite-fille dans ses bras avec autant de chaleur légendaire dont elle était capable et Lily apprécia ce moment à sa juste valeur. Les autres applaudirent l'annonce et les jumeaux firent une remarque qui en fit rire plus d'un.  
- Plus besoin de faire des enfants s'ils viennent d'eux même du futur ! Tranquille pour eux ! S'exclama George alors que Ginny partit chercher également un petit paquet judicieusement rangé à l'entrée de la porte de derrière.  
- Harry, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, tendit-elle malicieusement.  
- Je savais bien que tu mijotais quelque chose, soupira Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Ouvre mon amour, insista-t-elle sous l'œil observateur du reste des invités.  
- Mais, c'est mon miroir ! S'étonna-t-il.  
- Oui, mon cœur, maintenant regarde le bien et pense à son ancien propriétaire, expliqua Ginny.  
- Sirius…murmura-t-il avec le cœur gros.  
- On m'appelle ? Hurla une voix lointaine qui traversa alors le mur de la maison et s'avança dans le jardin.  
- SIRIUS ? S'écria Harry sous le choc.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de prévenir tout le quartier de mon retour, Harry ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
- Mais comment, Ginny, comment ? Demanda alors Harry.  
- C'est grâce à Lily, mon amour, commença-t-elle à dire tout en regardant ensuite leur fille.  
- Disons que tu n'étais pas loin dans tes recherches, nous n'avions plus grand-chose à faire… resta-t-elle dans le vague volontairement.  
- Merci à vous deux, murmura-t-il tout en les prenant dans ses bras. Vous ne pouviez pas me rendre plus heureux, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius se donner en spectacle avec une petite prédilection à faire peur à celle qui lui faisait concurrence dans les hurlements.  
Sirius était donc de retour chez lui, prêt à hanter la maison des Black pour le reste de l'éternité à l'indignation la plus totale des différents portraits stockés dans le grenier. Les invités donnèrent congé petit à petit et Harry put enfin prétendre à une bonne nuit réparatrice suite à une journée bien remplie.


	57. A tout jamais

**Chapitre 57 : A tout jamais...** **écrit le 25/08/2005 réécrit le 26/07/2006**

Lily les avaient abandonnés assez tôt dans la soirée, emportée par une fatigue assommante. C'est donc seuls qu'ils raccompagnèrent Ron et Hermione sur le chevet de leur porte. Ron avait beaucoup de mal à laisser sa sœur sachant très bien la suite de leur soirée mais Hermione lui chuchota apparemment un argument de taille à le faire partir rapidement. Harry s'amusa à les voir aussi complices et si particuliers et tout en plaçant un bras sur l'épaule de celle qui était maintenant sa femme, il salua ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le silence revenu dans cette maison austère d'apparence mit un léger froid entre les deux jeunes mariés. Ils prirent instinctivement la direction des escaliers et une fois arrivée au premier étage, Harry pouffa légèrement de rire en voyant Ginny, à demi endormie sur le coup, continuer son chemin vers la chambre qui l'avait accueillie lorsqu'elle était venue ici trois ans auparavant.

- Tu sais, maintenant, c'est la chambre de Lily celle là… Si tu veux dormir dans une autre chambre que la mienne, Gin', je peux demander à Kreattur d'en préparer une rapidement, proposa-t-il avec énormément de gêne.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry ! J'ai juste eu un moment d'inattention, c'est tout, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux en l'air.

Elle revint alors sur ses pas et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de son mari avant de l'embrasser assez passionnément. Elle vit ensuite Harry déglutir et devenir assez tendu ce qui la fit légèrement sourire tellement la scène était mignonne à voir. Le jeune homme se reprit, poussé par la fatigue et précéda Ginny en entrant dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, une boule au ventre s'installa en lui. Harry était gêné par la situation intime qui se présentait subitement à lui et stressait par la suite logique d'une relation conjugale. La chambre n'était en effet pas très spacieuse, et les seuls meubles qui la composaient étaient une commode, une chaise, deux tables de nuits austères et un lit de deux personnes. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait légèrement honte de l'état de propreté négligé, faute de vraiment s'y intéresser. Il n'était pas du genre à s'occuper d'une maison et comptait bien sur Ginny pour lui apprendre et l'aider un peu. Il était clair qu'il y avait mieux que cette chambre pour une nuit de noce mais le principal pour lui à ce moment précis était que cette nuit, il pourrait dormir avec Ginny dans ses bras.  
A penser à elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait directement emprunté la salle de bain ce qui l'arrangea quelque peu. Il put donc se déshabiller tranquillement et se mettre à l'aise pour dormir sans devoir remballer dès le premier jour sa pudeur. Seulement, les minutes commencèrent à s'accumuler et Harry trouva Ginny un peu longue pour se préparer à dormir. Et puis, tout en fermant les volets, il l'entendit enfin sortir et commença à lui parler histoire de calmer la petite voix stressée en lui qui le mettait dans tous ces états.

- Ce qui est bien maintenant qu'on est marié, Gin', c'est qu'on peut dormir ensemble et ne plus se quitter. Mieux encore, demain matin, je me réveillerai avec toi dans mes bras et rien qu'à imaginer ça, je sens que je vais bien dormir, se félicita-t-il.  
- Mais qui te parles de dormir, mon amour ? Murmura-t-elle en le regardant amoureusement.  
- Et bien, tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? Commença-t-il à dire avant de se retourner et s'imaginer quelques inavouables réponses. Tu es magnifique avec cette chemise de nuit, réussit-il quand même à dire malgré la tétanie qui s'emparait de son corps.  
- Harry, ça s'appelle un déshabillé, rectifia sa femme.  
- Mais, tu ne risque pas d'avoir froid au milieu de la nuit ? Demanda-t-il très mal à l'aise face à cette jeune fille qui ce soir là, devenait une sublime femme désirable sous ses yeux.

Ginny pouffa légèrement puis comprit alors qu'Harry serait trop timide pour oser la toucher et encore moins faire d'elle une vraie femme, sa femme… Elle décida donc de prendre les choses en mains et s'approcha de lui en jouant la carte de la séduction. Après tout, il pouvait mourir dès demain et elle ne pourrait pas accepter le fait d'être veuve sans avoir au moins connu une nuit d'amour avec son mari. Harry James Potter pouvait se mettre un bon doigt dans l'œil s'il pensait que son épouse allait en rester là, foi de jeune femme amoureuse depuis des années et qui attendait ce moment depuis quelques temps déjà. A quelques centimètres de lui maintenant, elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et répondit à sa stupide remarque.  
- Et pourquoi aurais-je froid dans tes bras Harry ?  
- Heu, balbutia-t-il perturbé par cette réponse. On ne sait jamais, tu devrais mettre quelques choses de plus habillé non ?  
- Tu ne me trouves pas jolie comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en le provoquant volontairement.  
- Si si, bien sûr… mais, tenta-t-il de se défendre tout en voyant qu'il faisait pire que mieux.  
- Mais quoi Harry ? Commença à s'énerver Ginny.  
- Bah tu risques quand même d'avoir froid, je t'assure. La chaleur tombe brutalement durant la nuit dans cette maison…Et j'ai peur que ça t'empêche de dormir paisiblement.  
- Mais, je n'ai pas envie de dormir Harry, du moins pas tout de suite. C'est notre nuit de noce, je te rappelle et la soirée n'est pas finie pour nous, osa-t-elle dire à sa grande surprise ce qui la fit quand même rougir.  
- Ginny, tenta-t-il de dire avant que Ginny le coupe et l'embrasse passionnément.  
- Harry, je t'aime, et ce soir, je veux être ta femme…  
- Tu l'es déjà Gin', argumenta piètrement Harry.  
- Réellement et physiquement, ta femme… Insista-t-elle tout en caressant doucement son torse afin d'essayer de lui faire comprendre la nuance.  
- On peut peut-être attendre, proposa-t-il timidement gêné par la situation. Le fait qu'on soit marié va nous permettre de prendre tout notre temps pour…  
- Pour faire l'amour ? Coupa-t-elle en mettant clairement le sujet au grand jour.  
- Ginny… soupira-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.  
- Harry, il faut que je te le dise comment ? Répondit Ginny. On est plus des enfants, je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis ta femme. Mais peut-être ne me désires-tu pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça Ginny, murmura-t-il ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer autrement.  
- Tu me désires ou pas ? Questionna-t-elle avec une pointe de peur qu'Harry l'ait épousé plus par convenance que par passion.  
- Mais si, la rassura-t-il. Tu es même très désirable Ginny…  
- Alors où est le problème mon cœur ? Reprit-elle plus doucement.  
- J'aurais tellement aimé que ça soit parfait, avoua-t-il enfin. On aurait pu attendre notre voyage de noce à Paris par exemple.  
- Je t'aime Harry, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'en avais déjà envie quand nous étions ensemble, il y a deux ans…  
- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-il en se rappelant combien il avait dû se modérer parce qu'il estimait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes, et surtout elle, pour développer une relation plus sérieuse.  
- Je comprends ton appréhension, je l'ai aussi mais nous sommes des adultes maintenant et des adultes mariés. J'ai besoin de plus Harry… J'ai besoin de toi…

Harry baissa alors sa garde et ses réticences, se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa avec assurance. Ginny l'attira ensuite sur le lit et se laissa glisser sous la couverture, garant d'une pudeur encore un peu trop timide. Harry dut alors se faire violence pour mettre sa raison de côté et laisser parler ses envies et son corps. Il prit alors le temps de découvrir petit à petit son épouse.

Tandis que le chant de quelques oiseaux annonçait une aurore approchante, Harry se reconnut à lui-même que Ginny avait raison sur le fait qu'ils était à présent des adultes et ne tenant plus à la fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui, il éteignit sa lampe de chevet…


	58. Retour à l’ordre du Phénix

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ce chapitre avait initialement écrit le jour de mes 25 ans, soit l'âge que j'aurais maintenant à vie :op Le premier qui me fait remarque que c'était presque il y a un an de cela, c'est beuglante assurée, compris ?

**Chapitre 56 : Retour à l'ordre du Phénix** **écrit le 30/08/2005 réécrit le 26/07/2006**

Trois jours après leur mariage, Harry et Ginny Potter partirent donc à Paris pour leur voyage de noces. Ces trois jours furent reposant et jusque là, ils les considérèrent comme les meilleurs moments de leur vie après leur mariage. Ils pouvaient sans crainte se balader dans les rues de Paris main dans la main. Bien qu'Harry n'appréciait pas trop de genre d'effusions en public, il appréciait d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait, sa femme, sa Ginny. Ils visitèrent de nombreux quartiers moldus mais surtout Montmartre qui était très réputé dans le monde magique. Au-delà des rues pavées que les moldus avaient l'habitude d'emprunter, entre le petit café « Au bon accueil » et la vieille librairie « Au coin d'un feu », une porte cochère s'ouvrait sur un autre quartier connu uniquement par les utilisateurs de baguettes magiques : « Le passage des Alouettes ».  
La première journée, Ginny fut émerveillée par toutes les boutiques décorées élégamment. Elle trouva de nombreuses idées de décorations pour leur petit nid douillet, qui en avait bien besoin. Le deuxième jour fut plus calme puisqu'ils le passèrent sur une péniche, en parfait moldus amoureux, à visiter cette capitale renommée pour son romantisme. Pour finir, le dernier jour, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de rester dans leur chambre d'hôtel à profiter tout simplement l'un de l'autre.

Ron et Hermione les accueillirent à la gare de Londres le lendemain matin et tous se rendirent au Terrier pour un repas familial complété par la présence de Lily et des jumeaux. Ce genre d'occasions allait devenir de plus en plus risquée pour cette famille très impliquée dans la lutte contre l'oppression. En effet, tous faisaient partie de la résistance et être réunis dans un endroit si isolé que l'était le Terrier, faisait d'eux des cibles particulièrement alléchantes pour l'ennemi. Pour ne rien arranger, Voldemort avait encore sévi l'avant-veille et il était temps pour Harry Potter et ses amis de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix afin de combattre la menace grandissante.  
En plein milieu de la soirée, Tonks arriva avec Lupin, ce qui ne ravit pas forcément la mère de Ginny qui n'y voyait là que la masse de plats supplémentaires à faire pour satisfaire tous les estomacs présents. Seulement, le visage fermé de la jeune fille fit comprendre le but de leur visite à Arthur, venu leur ouvrir.  
- Tonks, Remus…  
- Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley ! Répondit la première.  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
- Je suis venu voir Harry, Ron et Lily pour…  
- Ah oui, ils sont là, venez.  
Tous se levèrent alors de table pour aller les saluer et une fois la chose faite, et deux couverts ajoutés, Tonks, avec le soutien de son fiancé, ne tarda pas à avouer la raison moins amicale de leur visite.  
- Harry, Ron, Lily, nous sommes venus missionnés par l'ordre pour vous dire que vous êtes maintenant les bienvenues pour nous aider à combattre Vous-Savez-Qui.  
- Et nous y répondons présents, assura Harry suivi des signes le confirmant de Ron et Lily.  
- Maugrey demande à vous voir dès demain soir. Comme vous le savez, Celui-dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a encore tué plusieurs moldus en Roumanie avant-hier et tout comme le ministère, l'Ordre commence à penser que la guerre prend une nouvelle tournure. Il passe à la vitesse supérieure et cherche maintenant à diviser les sorciers.  
- Est-ce qu'il sait ce que Voldemort à l'intention de faire ?  
- Harry ! S'écria Molly Weasley à l'entente de ce nom tout en regardant par la fenêtre si par ce fait, il ne l'avait pas fait venir devant chez elle.  
- Vous savez Molly, la première chose qu'on devrait apprendre aux sorciers, c'est d'arrêter d'avoir peur en prononçant son nom ! Je l'appelle ainsi depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je n'en suis pas encore mort ! Argumenta Harry avec une pointe d'agacement.  
- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, mon cœur… J'en ai des frissons, murmura Ginny tout en serrant très fort la main de son mari.  
- Non, Harry, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il prépare. On comptait justement sur Lily et toi pour aller enquêter en Roumanie et essayer de voir ce qu'il y faisait avec ses mangemorts. Ron pourra faire jouer la carte de son frère pour se faire des entrées au ministère, ajouta alors Tonks en le regardant approuver.  
- En Roumanie ! S'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps, pas forcément ravies de voir s'éloigner si loin leurs hommes.  
- Heu…oui, répondit Tonks gênée par la situation.  
- Il faudra vous habituer à ce genre de déplacements. On est en guerre. Ron, Harry et moi allons combattre et risquer nos vies pour éviter de la perdre. On ne va donc pas en Roumanie pour établir un guide touristique, rétorqua Lily un poil énervée qui fut attribué à un énième changement d'humeur, devenus habituels depuis quelques mois.  
- Et puis, Hermione, on aurait besoin de toi également au ministère, ajouta le père de Ron. Ton association pour les Elfes de maison a fait du bruit. Et comme tu le sais, les elfes de maison sont présents dans toutes les chaumières, dont celles qui logent les mangemorts. Si jamais leurs elfes pouvaient se révolter et devenir des espions, on aurait un avantage certain.  
- Oh, heu, très bien, j'accepte, se calma Hermione alors que Ginny avait bien du mal à le faire.

Voyant cela, Molly prit les choses en mains pour détendre l'atmosphère et comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle changea de sujet et le replaça par un plus agréable pour tous, enfin presque…  
- Parlons de choses nettement plus intéressantes, ma petite fille unique revient de son voyage de noces et elle ne nous a pas encore raconté son voyage !  
- Bah heu… c'était très bien, répondit Ginny tout en rougissant.  
- Paris est une très belle ville, surenchérit Harry.  
- Ne me dites quand même pas que vous avez fait que visiter ? Demanda Fred provoquant un malaise plus intime.  
- Fred ! S'écria sa mère.   
- Bah quoi ? Demanda-t-il de manière très innocente en haussant les épaules. Alors ? Reprit-il en regardant Harry rouge de gêne.  
- Trouve toi une petite amie si tu en es capable et tu verras par toi-même ce qu'on a pu faire d'autre, pesta Ginny par défiance ce qui fit rire les deux jumeaux et finit de mettre mal à l'aise son mari.  
- Je suis désolée mais on doit y aller, intervint Harry. On est un peu fatigués du voyage et je dois être en forme pour partir demain.  
- Tu as entendu Ginny, ce soir, tu le laisses tranquille ! Plaisanta George avant de recevoir la serviette de Ginny en pleine figure avec une grimace qu'elle savait parfaitement faire dans ce genre de situation.

Lily se leva à son tour et décida de rentrer avec eux pour les mêmes raisons. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, Ginny fit une grimace en voyant l'état de sa nouvelle maison et fit remarquer à Harry qu'il lui faudrait des mois entiers pour tout refaire afin qu'elle se sente enfin chez elle. Harry lui confirma que de toute manière, Lily et lui comptaient bien sur elle pour donner de la vie à cette demeure et faire en sorte qu'un jour, ça soit la maison des Potter et plus celle des Black. Ginny regarda alors cette maison avec de nouveaux yeux de femme missionnée d'une responsabilité essentielle et tout en montant au premier étage, elle commença à étudier les changements qu'elle pourrait bien faire.  
Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Lily, les deux époux s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre. Harry commença à se préparer à se coucher et une fois ceci terminé, il se mit à observer le rituel nocturne de sa femme : Brossage de cheveux, crème sur les mains, rangement des affaires sales sur le coin de sa chaise. Cela le fit sourire et Ginny le remarqua.

- Quoi ?  
- Ca me fait drôle de me dire que je vais vivre ça tous les jours…  
- Tu regrettes déjà ?  
- Non, Gin', je mesure ma chance… C'est une habitude vraiment délicieuse…  
- Et ça ne fait qu'une seule semaine qu'on est marié monsieur Potter, souligna Ginny tout en s'installant dans son lit.  
- Déjà… Ca passe vite, soupira Harry.  
- Nostalgique ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Non, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à des endroits stratégiques qui firent comprendre ses intentions à sa femme.


	59. Séparation douloureuse

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ah c'est beau l'amour... je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aussi vous aurez des frissons...

**Chapitre 59 : Séparation douloureuse** **écrit le 30/08/2005 réécrit le 26/07/2006**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il faisait de nombreux cauchemars depuis qu'il était marié dans lesquels il perdait Ginny. Maintenant qu'il était lié à quelqu'un, qu'il avait quelque chose à perdre, il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait donc à peine ouvert les yeux qu'il se blottit contre sa femme encore endormie. Sentant inconsciemment une masse lourde identifiée se coller à elle, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Harry prit, pour la première fois, l'initiative de lui faire l'amour, ce qui surprit et ravit également Ginny. En plus d'être beau et fort, il était maintenant son mari et un amant avide de perfection. Elle adorait être dans ses bras, frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses mais surtout se sentait extrêmement vivante et désirable. Seulement, cette fois ci, ce moment d'intimité avait un arrière goût d'adieu pour Ginny qui lui fit couler involontairement quelques larmes. Harry le sentit et calma sa passion, pensant lui faire mal avant de lui murmurer combien il l'aimait. Ginny resserra alors son étreinte et se laissa porter par l'écoute de ses désirs.  
Alors que l'heure normale pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner revigorant s'éloignait, Ginny et Harry entendirent Lily descendre et ils décidèrent malgré tout de rester dans leur lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seulement, l'amour, et encore moins faire l'amour, ne remplissait pas pour autant les estomacs des jeunes mariés et midi sonna la fin de cette intimité conjugale. Ils descendirent enfin déjeuner avec une Lily visiblement plus affamée qu'eux. Toutefois, cette scène aux allures familiale fit réaliser à Harry que d'ici peu, sa femme allait être seule et même si elle savait se défendre dans un duel, si Voldemort décidait de s'en prendre à elle, il ne lui ferait pas cet honneur. – Ginny, murmura Harry après avoir bu d'une traite son verre. Promets-moi de faire attention à toi s'il te plait.  
- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Harry quand même…  
- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour ma femme, répondit-il avec hargne.  
- Ecoute, Harry, je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais avec le mariage…  
- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda-t-il rapidement en imaginant déjà le pire.  
- J'ai été acceptée à l'école d'aurors.  
- Oh mais félicitations Ginny, s'empressa de dire Lily qui était en train de se resservir comme si elle n'avait jamais mangé de sa vie, ce qui intrigua sur le coup Harry.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Ginny, reprit-il soucieux.  
- Comme ça, je vais apprendre à bien repérer une menace et j'ai moi aussi envie de rendre service à notre communauté. Harry, je te promets de rester à Londres et de transplaner de chez nous à l'école quand je ne vais pas chez mes parents.  
- Chez vous ? Souffla Sirius, se sentant mit à la porte, en arrivant par le plancher ! Je sens que je vais regretter de vous l'avoir légué l'unique maison que je peux hanter, marmonna-t-il en partant la tête baissée en direction du grenier afin de torturer tous les anciens tableaux de familles.  
- J'avais presque oublié Sirius… s'amusa Harry avec un sourire au coin. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir si… enjoué… Merci à vous deux, les deux femmes de ma vie, commenta-t-il tout haut, ma petite famille à moi, ma femme et ma fille, ajouta-t-il comme satisfait de sa condition.  
- Techniquement…commença Ginny avec un petit air coquin…  
- Elle est notre fille Ginny, elle a notre sang et je refuse de la considérer autrement que ma propre fille maintenant, expliqua-t-il avant de se retourner vers l'intéressée. Mais interdit de m'appeler « papa » pour autant. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour ça ! Plaisanta-t-il

Il prit alors ses deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras et remarqua que Lily avait pris un peu de poids, ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par la quantité de nourriture qu'elle avalait depuis quelques temps. Il supposa une raison lié au stress des combats à venir ou tout simplement qu'elle était dans une phase ou la nourriture était une solution pour elle. Il savait que Lily se sentait souvent seule et il l'assimila pour cause au fait qu'elle compensait ce manque par la nourriture.  
- Tu feras attention à toi mon cœur, hein ? Reprit-il en prenant Ginny dans ses bras.  
- Mais oui, et puis si je veux sortir un peu je n'irais que dans les quartiers moldus de Londres.  
- A Londres ? S'étonna-t-il.  
- Eh bien oui, j'ai du travail ici pour faire de ce taudis une maison familiale prête à accueillir des enfants. J'en ai pour des mois entiers ! Affirma-t-elle en remarquant qu'Harry rougissait avant qu'il l'embrasse pour s'en cacher.  
- On y travaillera sérieusement à mon retour, répondit finalement Harry avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
- J'y compte bien Harry, j'y compte bien. On a des frères et sœurs à donner à Lily et en plus de beaucoup d'entraînement, il faut du temps pour les faire… expliqua scolairement la future mère de ses autres enfants.  
- Je nous imagine déjà, rigola Harry. Mais avait tout, arrête de m'appeler Harry, dit-il en lui prenant la main.  
- Je dois t'appeler comment alors ? Monsieur Potter, le survivant ou bien le balafré peut-être ? Plaisanta-t-elle trouvant sa requête ridicule sur le coup.  
- « Mon petit mari que j'aime » a tendance à bien me plaire mon cœur, répondit-il  
- J'en prends bonne note, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
- Bon, bah, moi je vous laisse, je vais préparer mon sac, s'excusa Lily mal à l'aise de voir ses parents si amoureux.

Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre, sans que ses parents ne puissent soupçonner ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, Lily s'assit sur son lit et pleura. Après s'être légèrement ressaisit, elle s'installa sur son bureau et rédigea une lettre qu'elle confia à Hedwige lorsqu'elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, suite au retentissement de la sonnette d'entrée. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et y trouva l'ordre tout entier présent pour venir les chercher.  
- Ah, vous voilà ! Je suis prête mais Harry doit encore faire ses bagages. Je vais aller le prévenir.  
- Il faudrait se dépêcher, annonça Tonks en regardant sa montre hibou. On a encore Ron et Dean à aller chercher.

Lily entra alors dans la salle à manger où ses parents n'avaient apparemment pas besoin d'être prévenus de l'arrivée des membres et estimant qu'ils devaient avoir un dernier moment intime, elle ressortit. Harry passait sa main sur la joue de Ginny qui commençait à être mouillée par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et lui répéta doucement qu'il avait maintenant trop à perdre pour jouer les martyrs. Ginny se força à lui sourire et à lui cacher davantage sa tristesse de le voir partir loin d'elle. Il monta ensuite au premier pour emballer ses affaires et redescendit à toute vitesse, manquant presque de tomber dans les escaliers. Le temps était un luxe qu'ils n'avaient pas, Lily et l'ordre étaient déjà en train de chevaucher leurs balais lorsqu'Harry les rejoignit. Avant de s'envoler avec eux, Harry embrassa Ginny passionnément et murmura un énième je t'aime en guise d'au revoir.


	60. La complainte de Sirius

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Allez pour les fans de Sirius... chapitre mémorable ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 60 : La complainte de Sirius écrit le 30/08/2005 réécrit le 26/07/2006**

Etre seule dans une maison aussi sinistre eut rapidement raison du moral de Ginny. Elle avait encore un mois entier avant de reprendre les cours. Heureusement, Hermione, qui travaillait dorénavant au ministère, avait accepté avec grand plaisir la proposition de Ginny d'habiter avec elle durant l'absence de leurs moitiés. Elle lui avait fait préparer une chambre par Kreattur qui n'apprécia pas vraiment que l'ancienne demeure des Black loge une sang-de-bourbe. Même pas une semaine après le départ d'Harry et de Lily, Hermione arriva donc avec quelques affaires.  
- ON SONNE ! Hurla Sirius en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, se croyant obligé d'avertir Ginny.  
- Oui, oui ! C'est bon, j'ai entendu Sirius, pesta Ginny.  
- DOIS-JE TOUT FAIRE DANS CETTE MAISON, pesta encore Sirius en partant au grenier pour assouvir sa vengeance quotidienne alors que Ginny ouvrait la porte.  
- Bonjour Hermione, salua la maîtresse de maison visiblement bien ravie de la voir.  
- Bonjour Ginny. Mais dis-moi, c'est Sirius qui hurle comme ça ?  
- Oui, malheureusement. Et dire qu'on va devoir le supporter à vie.  
- Oh, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas méchant. C'est juste un gros ours qu'il nous faudra apprivoiser.  
- Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ici. Je vais d'ailleurs profiter que tu sois là pour m'aider à décorer cette maison.  
- Si tu veux, accepta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.  
- En plus, bah, disons que j'ai promis à Harry de ne pas trop traîner sur le chemin de Traverse. Alors le mieux, c'est que tu m'emmènes dans les magasins de décoration moldus. On trouvera bien notre bonheur pour faire de ce taudis une maison plus conviviale.  
- Tu sais, je t'envie parfois Ginny. Ron est si… enfin tu vois. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'on se trouve une maison une fois mariés. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Nous n'avons pas forcément les moyens vu que Ron ne travaille pas encore et aucun de nous a un héritage secourable dans l'urgence. J'ai vu avec les gobelins pendant mon stages à Gringotts l'été dernier et ils exigent malheureusement un minimum de garanties.  
- Ca viendra Hermione, rassura Ginny en le pensant réellement. En attendant, vous habiterez avec nous, il y a largement assez de place ici. Je suis sûre qu'Harry et Lily en seront enchantés.

Comme prévu, dès le lendemain, Ginny et Hermione parcoururent Londres en parfaites moldues pour trouver des rouleaux de papiers peints, peinture et tous les produits nécessaires pour astiquer, lustrer, coller et réparer une maison délabrée. Dans un magasin spécialisé, elles choisirent alors des papiers peints dans une teinte de jaune clair et orange pour faire entrer un peu de soleil et de chaleur dans cette tombe, de la peinture qui suivait le ton et heureuses de leurs trouvailles, elles décidèrent de continuer leur shopping. Plus loin dans la même rue, une petite boutique de décoration moderne attira leur attention, elles y chinèrent des jolies poignées en forme d'ange afin de remplacer celles en forme de serpent présentes sur toutes les portes mais surtout sur celle de la porte d'entrée. Plus loin, ce fut quelques bibelots, un tapis et la journée se termina sur l'achat de rideaux fluides et assez transparents pour enfin faire entrer la lumière naturelle à l'intérieur des pièces. Puis, après une nuit salutaire suite à une telle journée épuisante, elles s'attelèrent en tout premier à enlever l'ancien papier peint de la  
salle à manger pour y mettre le nouveau.  
- MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS ? Hurla Sirius qui les fit ainsi sursauter.  
- On procède à quelques changements, répondit Ginny tout en reprenant son travail.  
- On met de la couleur ici Sirius, ajouta ensuite Hermione.  
- MAIS J'AIME LE NOIR ! ET, MOI VIVANT, JAMAIS IL Y AURA DU JAUNE COCU  
ICI !  
- Justement, tu es un fantôme, Sirius ! S'écria Ginny excédée par son attitude enfantine. C'est notre maison maintenant, et je l'arrange comme j'en ai envie. Il faudra t'y habituer Sirius !  
- MAIS C'EST MOCHE ! Indiqua-t-il de la main vers les deux premiers panneaux appliqués au mur comme si toute personne censée était capable de le reconnaître.  
- Non, c'est très sympa ! Et ça va enfin donner un peu de vie dans cette maison morbide !  
- Je suis sûr qu'Harry va détester, murmura Sirius en s'en allant, démoralisé. C'est moche. Beurk. Du jaune, quelle idée. Elle est malade cette fille ! Moche, répéta-t-il encore avant d'hurler à nouveau. C'EST MOCHE !  
- SIRIUS ! Hurla Ginny. JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE ! VA DONC HARCELER LES TABLEAUX AU LIEU DE ME HARCELER MOI !  
- VIEILLE BIQUE !  
- SIRIUS ! DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE JE SUIS LA FEMME DE TON FILLEUL ?  
- PEUT-ETRE, MAIS CA N'EMPECHE PAS QUE LE JAUNE C'EST MOCHE ! MOCHEUUUUUUUU !  
- Oh mais qu'il m'énerve ! Pesta Ginny en regardant vers le ciel ! Depuis qu'ils sont partis, il prend un vrai plaisir à critiquer tout ce que je fais.  
- Tu es sa seule distraction, Ginny.  
- Il n'a qu'à jouer avec le chiot ! D'ailleurs, s'il s'en préoccupait un peu plus, j'aurais des vacances !  
- Allez, on ferait mieux de diriger nos énergies à rendre cet endroit habitable au lieu de le dépenser pour un esprit frappeur.

Le troisième jour après l'arrivée d'Hermione, Ginny et elle repartirent chercher quelques nouveaux meubles, d'autres papiers peints pour les chambres, mais aussi de quoi personnaliser et féminiser la maison. Elle craqua complètement pour une chambre à coucher complète et décida de l'acheter en remplacement de la sienne. Prise dans sa lancée, elle s'autorisa quelques autres coups de foudre et fut vraiment ravie du résultat obtenu. Maintenant qu'elles avaient tout en main pour donner un coup de jeunesse et de fraîcheur pour faire de cette demeure celle des Potter, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre le tout en place.

Heureusement pour elles, de nombreuses formules magiques permettaient de décorer la maison sans aucun effort. Le pinceau collait lui-même le papier peint sur le mur, le marteau et la scie s'occupaient du nouveau parquet et le balai, aidé de la serpillière, rendit l'endroit assez net. Au bout d'une semaine et demie, Ginny et Hermione furent vraiment fières de leur travail. Il ne manquait plus que de nouveaux portraits pour remplir l'espace vide des murs. Après plusieurs jours de recherche intensive, le premier fut tout trouvé. Elles mirent la main sur un tableau de Poudlard qui se modifiait suivant le temps au château et le placèrent à droite de la porte d'entrée comme pour afficher tout de suite leur opinion. Ensuite, Ginny fit encadrer une photo magique de leur mariage où Harry et Ginny se regardaient et se souriaient sans jamais s'arrêter et la fixa juste au dessus de la cheminée. Pour compléter le tout, elle ajouta dans des petits cadres, une photo d'eux cinq prise en juin 1997 lors de la dernière journée à Poudlard, une autre de sa famille qui s'animait dès qu'un des protagonistes passait près de lui, soit  
un traditionnel bonjour suivit d'une bêtise d'un des jumeaux. Et pour s'amuser un peu, Ginny acheta une ancienne affiche qu'elle, Hermione, Ron et Harry connaissaient bien. Elle la fit encadrer et elle l'accrocha à l'endroit même où le portrait de la vieille Madame Black avait trôné durant des années.  
- Pffff. ce n'est pas vraiment drôle ! En plus, je ne suis même pas à mon avantage dessus, protesta Sirius en voyant son avis de recherche au mur.  
- C'est pour le souvenir ! Et là, tu ne peux pas nier qu'Harry sera content de l'avoir.  
- Certes. Mais tu aurais pu en prendre une plus avantageuse. J'ai mon ancienne réputation de séducteur à tenir moi, mesdames !  
- Etre un reprit de justice a tendance à attirer les filles. C'est reconnu que les mauvais garçons sont irrésistibles ! Expliqua Hermione.  
- Allez Sirius, on t'aime tel que tu es, finit par dire Ginny en lui faisant un beau sourire.  
- Ah les femmes, soupira-t-il l'air de dire qu'il ne les comprendrait jamais.  
- Mais, vous ne pourriez pas vivre sans nous, cher Sirius !  
- J'ai su le faire jusqu'ici ! Se défendit-il.  
- Et regarde le résultat, ironisa Ginny. Tu es devenu à moitié fou !  
- FOU ? MOI ? MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! PAR CONTRE, PERMET MOI DE TE DIRE QUE METTRE CA SUR LES MURS EN PENSANT QUE C'EST BEAU, C'EST ETRE COMPLEMENT FOU !Hurla-t-il en tirant sa langue de dégoût.  
- Et c'est reparti. S'exaspéra Hermione en secouant sa tête indiquant ainsi son incompréhension.

Mais malgré les protestations quotidiennes de l'ancien maître de maison, les pièges vicieux de l'elfe de maison hargneux, et les dégâts du chiot en pleine phase de marquage territorial, Ginny et Hermione purent enfin profiter d'une maison digne de ce nom après plusieurs jours d'intenses efforts.  
Elles purent enfin se reposer, chose dont Hermione semblait avoir vraiment besoin subitement.


	61. Accusé à tord

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Alors, les plus perspicaces auront-ils trouvé ce qui va arriver ? Chutttttt, gardez ça pour vous c'est secret…

**Chapitre 61 : Accusé à tord** **écrit le 30/08/2005 réécrit le 27/07/2006**

Le mois de septembre était vraiment très ensoleillé. De mémoire, Ginny ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu d'aussi belles journées. N'ayant pas vraiment de distraction autre que nettoyer les bêtises du chiot ou réparer celles de l'elfe, Hermione eu l'envie de visiter quelques maisons à vendre dans le quartier, histoire de… Après tout, même si elle n'achetait pas encore, elle pouvait se faire une idée de ce qu'elle voulait ou pas, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Elle pouvait également voir les différents prix et étudier de quel budget Ron et elle auraient besoin pour devenir d'heureux propriétaires d'une maison de sorciers.  
Vers le 20 du mois, elle inspecta une petite maisonnée qui lui plut vraiment au premier coup d'œil. Hermione et Ginny la visitèrent et furent tout de suite sous le charme. L'étage était vraiment impeccable et il n'y avait que peu de travaux à faire en plus des sorts de protections déjà mis en place. Si Hermione en avait eu les moyens, elle aurait signé les yeux fermés. Toutefois, maintenant, elle aurait une bonne comparaison lorsque ce projet deviendrait réellement sérieux avec Ron. Hermione descendit l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Ginny et le négociateur en bas mais elle se surprit à avoir une sévère crampe à l'estomac. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se maîtriser par un simple contrôle de sa respiration, elle courut en direction des toilettes pour malheureusement se soulager. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, blanche, la jeune femme pesta contre ce qu'elle mettait tant de cœur à aider.- Il a encore mis une gousse d'orties dans mon assiette ce midi, Ginny… J'en ai marre, Kreattur a beau être un elfe de maison, j'ai bien envie de lui faire comprendre ce que le mot « sorcière » veut dire.  
- Arrête Hermione, il m'a assuré qu'il ne le faisait pas. Tu dois être allergique à quelque chose ! C'est peut-être le temps, on n'est tellement pas habituées à une chaleur pareille en septembre.  
- Mais j'en peux plus moi ! Tous les jours c'est pareil… Depuis que je suis chez toi, je n'arrête pas d'être malade…  
- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione, je suis désolée. La maison ne te convient peut-être pas…  
- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle Kreattur, je suis sûre qu'il t'a menti ! Je vais régler mon compte avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pesta-t-elle avant de voir son amie soupirer.

A peine rentrée chez Ginny, Hermione eu encore une crise et s'enferma plus d'une heure aux toilettes du premier. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange et Ginny resta perplexe tout comme Sirius qui pour une fois, en resta presque sans voix avant de se retourner vers la nouvelle propriétaire des lieux.  
- Elle a quoi Hermione ? Demanda Sirius finalement inquiet.  
- Elle pense que Kreattur l'empoisonne parce qu'elle est fille de moldus.  
- Ah… elle va mourir ? Ironisa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour noire.  
- Mais non, voyons…  
- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son sérieux.  
- Enfin, Sirius, il en faut plus pour mourir ! Regarde, toutes les femmes qui attendent un enfant sont malades comme ça durant les premiers mois de grossesse par exemple. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles meurent. Mais c'est vrai qu'Hermione devrait consulter un médicomage quand même. Il se peut qu'elle soit allergique à un aliment ou qu'elle ait subi un mauvais sort.   
- Je vais aller torturer Kreattur pour en savoir plus.

Bien qu'il passait son temps à les faire enrager, seule chose qui le rendait plus ou moins heureux dans sa condition de fantôme, Sirius n'en restait pas moins un maraudeur dans l'âme et une personne faisant preuve d'un grand esprit de protection envers ses proches et qui plus est ses deux nouvelles compagnes. Il partit donc voir Kreattur en prenant son air le plus menaçant pour avoir des explications.

- Que mets-tu dans l'assiette d'Hermione pour qu'elle soit si malade ? Demanda-t-il froidement.  
- L'indigne fils de mon ancienne maîtresse accuse Kreattur sans savoir.  
- Je te jure de te mener la vie impossible si tu me mens !  
- Kreattur ne déshonore pas. Kreattur n'est pas comme le fils impropre de son ancienne maîtresse. Même si Kreattur n'aime pas la rouquine infidèle à son sang, et la sang-de-bourbe, Kreattur ne fait qu'exécuter les ordres que sa maîtresse lui donne, répondit-il comme si un couteau l'égorgeait.  
- Soit… répondit-il suspicieux  
- Tout ce que Kreattur espère c'est que la sang-de-bourbe ne va pas ramener un bâtard de plus dans cette maison déjà mal fréquentée, termina l'elfe de maison tout en regardant Sirius passer à travers le plafond.

Ginny monta alors rejoindre son amie, toujours aussi blanche et maintenant cernée. Voyant qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas fort, elle lui donna une serviette pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse et l'aida à s'asseoir.  
- Hermione, il faudrait que tu ailles consulter un médicomage, proposa-t-elle.  
- Je n'en connais aucun et puis je me vois mal leur dire que je vis chez monsieur et madame Potter dans l'ancienne maison des Black, une des places fortes de l'Ordre du Phénix…  
- Oui, c'est sûr que niveau discrétion… Mais, tu peux essayer un médicomage moldu…  
- Médecin…  
- Oui, un médecin, enfin pour commencer. Si effectivement Kreattur ne t'a rien donné, tu as peut-être une maladie que même les moldus savent soigner. Il pourra te donner des potions…  
- Médicaments…  
- Oui, bref. Tu m'as comprise, c'est le principal.  
- Je pourrais peut-être allez voir mon médecin de famille. Il s'est occupé de moi depuis toute petite, il saura sûrement ce que j'ai.

Et Hermione avait pris une bonne résolution. Effectivement, plus les jours passaient, plus elle vomissait et perdait beaucoup de poids. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, plus rien ne lui faisait envie et elle refusait catégoriquement les plats préparés par Kreattur. Ginny pouvait l'entendre se lever la nuit et courir aux toilettes pour y rester parfois jusqu'à l'aube de peur que la prochaine fois, elle n'ait pas le temps d'y arriver. La situation devenait vraiment critique et heureusement, dès le lendemain matin, sans que Ginny n'ait besoin de le lui demander, Hermione alla voir son médecin de son propre chef.

Ginny la regarda alors s'en aller tel un fantôme à bout de force et remercia le hibou qui était en approche de lui faire oublier quelques instants ses craintes la concernant. Effectivement, Harry prenait toujours le temps de lui envoyer quelques lignes au moins pour lui assurer que tout le monde allait bien et lui dire qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Elle lui répondait toujours par de long courrier qu'elle savait divertissant dans ce genre de mission mais cette fois-ci, elle se garda de faire part de certains détails de son quotidien.

De retour de chez le médecin, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour à Ginny qu'elle courut une fois encore jusqu'aux toilettes. De toute évidence, quelque chose dans la maison des Potter la dérangeait aux yeux de Ginny ce qui la fit se sentir coupable. Une fois sortie, elle rejoignit presque à contre cœur le rez-de-chaussée et s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils.

- Désolée, Ginny…  
- Encore des vomissements ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle en levant les yeux.  
- Alors, et le médecin ?  
- Pour lui, je n'ai rien de grave apparemment. Il m'a quand même donné des cachets contre les nausées, et m'a demandé de revenir le voir si cela continuait encore longtemps.  
- Il n'a pas d'explication à ça ?  
- Il pense que je devrais faire au moins une prise de sang mais j'avoue que les aiguilles sont bien les seules choses qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Rien que l'idée qu'on puisse m'en mettre une, ça me provoque des … nausées… murmura-t-elle tout en essayant de bloquer l'acidité qui remontait son œsophage. Et puis, pas que je ne veuille pas ses pilules mais je vais plutôt opter pour une potion qui a les mêmes propriétés. Bref, je vais déjà essayer ça et je verrais après…  
- Bon, et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à aller dans une droguerie.  
- Tu as raison, je vais même y aller tout de suite.  
- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
- Non, non, je pense pouvoir y aller seule… de toute façon, reprit-elle tout en se massant le ventre, j'ai plus rien à rendre maintenant…  
- A tout à l'heure alors.  
- Oui, termina Hermione avant de sortir.


	62. Le doute n’est plus permis

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en doutait!

**Chapitre 62 : Le doute n'est plus permis** **écrit le 31/08/2005 réécrit le 27/07/2006**

Elle prit la direction du chaudron baveur pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la droguerie qui faisait l'angle avec l'allée des embrumes, Hermione dut faire la queue vue le monde qui attendait devant elle. Elle fut surprise d'y voir autant de monde et après un bon quart d'heure d'attente, elle se renseigna auprès d'une cliente.

- Excusez-moi… pourquoi y a t-il autant d'attente aujourd'hui ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?  
- Hé bien non, sinon, je ne vous poserais pas la question.  
- Heu, oui, balbutia la sorcière en question. L'apothicaire a été attaqué hier soir. Il est à Sainte Mangouste.  
- Et c'est grave ? Continua Hermione, assez curieuse d'en savoir plus.  
- Apparemment non, mais en attendant, ici, c'est la panique ! Le stagiaire ne s'en sort pas, c'est un total incompétent, pesta la femme.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, Hermione soupira et observa chaque action du pauvre jeune homme histoire de s'occuper l'esprit. Deux heures, c'est le temps qu'Hermione dut attendre avant que ce soit son tour. La femme devant elle semblait gênée et fit sa commande au creux de l'oreille du stagiaire. Celui-ci fit un sourire et partit, sans tarder, chercher sa commande avant de revenir essoufflé.  
- Je suis désolée madame, je n'ai plus de potion médicolor de grossesse. Je n'ai plus que la potion oriflor.  
- Quoi ? S'indigna-t-elle comme si le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Bon, je prends quand même mais sachez bien que je ferais un rapport au ministère pour le service déplorable qu'offre votre boutique!  
- Ca fera 12 gallions, osa toute fois réclamer celui qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans de plus qu'Hermione.  
Seulement, juste avant qu'elle ne passe sa commande, elle remarqua que la femme avala directement la potion dès sa sortie avant de la vomir tout aussi brutalement. Surprise dans un premier temps, Hermione fit inconstamment le rapprochement avec elle. Tout d'un coup, tous ces symptômes et le sourire de son médecin lui parut comme une évidence lourde de conséquences pour elle.  
- Et si j'étais moi aussi enceinte, murmura-t-elle à elle-même…

Elle sortit alors de la boutique et partit dans le centre de Londres à la recherche d'une pharmacie moldue, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net. Si ce qu'elle redoutait devenait exact, alors aucun sorcier ne devait être au courant de son état. Ron, elle et l'hypothétique bébé seraient en danger si les mangemorts étaient au courant de cette naissance à venir et il était déjà de sa responsabilité de veiller à sa sécurité et à celle de ce qui était encore qu'une chimère. Seulement, entrer dans une pharmacie, même moldue, et admettre réellement que le doute puisse devenir réalité n'était pas si simple pour une fille qui aimait pouvoir contrôler les choses. Heureusement, elle avait une excuse en poche et finalement, les fameuses pilules furent salutaires à ses yeux. Elle rentra alors dans la première pharmacie moldue qu'elle trouva.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la préparatrice avec un sourire rassurant.  
- Voici mon ordonnance, répondit Hermione en montrant le bout de papier.  
- Très bien, je vous amène ça tout de suite.  
- Merci, répondit-elle tout en la regardant chercher les deux boites prescrites.  
- Vous pouvez en prendre à chaque fois que vous avez des nausées.  
- Très bien merci…  
- Ca sera tout, mademoiselle ?  
- Heu, non, pouvez-vous ajouter un…, balbutia Hermione, un… un test de grossesse s'il vous plait ?  
- Oh, oui, le voici, dit la pharmacienne en lui tendant une boite allongée. Lisez bien la notice surtout et sachez que vous pouvez l'utiliser à n'importe quel moment de la journée mais penser à bien boire avant. Autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle tout en obtenant une réponse négative d'une jeune fille pensive. Alors bonne journée mademoiselle.  
- Merci, au revoir, salua Hermione tout en lisant les différentes annotations entourant la boite en question.

Hermione était pensive tout au long du chemin de retour. Enceinte, le serait-elle vraiment ? Mais Ron et elle n'étaient pas mariés et n'avaient ni situation stable, ni logement qui permettaient ce genre d'évènements. Et puis, qu'allaient penser ses parents et ceux de Ron… Elle s'en voulut d'avoir cédé aux avances de Ron et surtout de s'être laisser emporter dans cette situation sans avoir pensé une seule fois que ce genre d'imprévus pouvait arriver.  
Quand elle rentra, elle fut ravie de constater que Ginny ne l'avait pas entendue de par sa concentration dans l'un de ces livres de cours. Elle s'enferma alors dans les toilettes du haut et ouvrit le test. Après l'avoir utilisé, elle le posa sur le bord du lavabo et attendit de voir la couleur lui changer sa vie. S'il devenait rose alors Kreattur l'avait bien empoisonnée mais une partie d'elle serait quand même déçue, s'il devenait bleu alors elle aurait bientôt un mini Ron et elle se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. Les minutes semblèrent alors une éternité mais la couleur arriva. Le blanc passa au rose ce qui renferma le visage de la Gryffondor puis devint violet et finit de se foncer progressivement pour enfin stagner.

- Bleu, s'étouffa Hermione comme pour s'interdire d'en être heureuse. Il est bleu…répéta-t-elle alors pour s'en convaincre. Alors, je le suis vraiment… Merlin, je suis enceinte… soupira-t-elle, soulagée, avant d'entendre des bruits à la porte.  
- Hermione ? Tu es là ? Demanda Ginny qui pensait bien avoir entendu des bruits dans l'escalier.  
- Heu oui… confirma-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain très pâle.  
- Tu as encore eu des nausées ?  
- Non Ginny, répondit-elle en lui tendant le test.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-elle tout en essayant de comprendre à quoi ce stylo pouvait bien servir.  
- C'est, balbutia Hermione, toujours pas remise de ses émotions, c'est un test de grossesse, Ginny.  
- Un test de quoi ! S'écria Ginny sous le coup de la surprise.  
- De grossesse, et comme tu peux le voir, il est bleu, ce qui veut dire qu'il est positif…expliqua-t-elle presque froidement.  
- Oh mais, commença à réaliser Ginny, mais…, mais c'est merveilleux Hermione ! Finit-elle par dire avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu vas donc avoir un bébé et Ron… reprit-elle avant d'avoir un doute. C'est bien Ron le père, hein ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'avoir une réponse positive de la tête. Alors Ron va être papa et je vais être à nouveau tata… Oh Hermione, félicitations ! Je suis si contente pour toi !  
- Mais on n'est même pas mariés Ron et moi…  
- Vous êtes tout de même fiancés et tu as encore le temps de te marier avant que ça se voit, insinua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tout s'amusant à se dire que son frère n'avait pas eu la patience d'Harry.  
- Je sais mais, soupira Hermione plus vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire…  
- Et tu sais de combien de temps ? Demanda Ginny très enthousiasme.  
- Heu non…  
- Attends, je connais un bon moyen de le savoir !

Elles descendirent alors dans la cuisine et Ginny concocta une potion en suivant ligne par ligne l'un des livres qu'on pouvait trouver dans la bibliothèque, finalement très utile de par sa diversité, des Black. Hermione l'avala d'une traite tout en grimaçant puis se sentit alors toute bizarre avant de devenir orange ce qui fit rire Ginny sur le coup.  
- D'après mon manuel, tu serais déjà dans ton quatrième mois… expliqua Ginny avec un air malicieux.  
- Quatre mois ?  
- Hé oui, future maman !  
- Par merlin…  
- Félicitations Hermione, tu seras maman d'un petit Weasley vers le début février prochain…

Hermione mit alors ses deux mains sur son ventre et se mit à verser quelques larmes involontaires de joie. Un petit être grandissait déjà en elle et bien qu'il soit encore minuscule, il bouleversait toute sa vision des choses et de l'avenir qu'elle prévoyait avec Ron. Des choix devaient alors être étudiés, assez rapidement, pour préparer l'arrivée de cet enfant inattendu. Elle demanda alors à Ginny de garder ça pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'annonce à Ron, ce que Ginny trouva naturel et elles passèrent ensuite la soirée à s'imaginer dans le futur avec leurs enfants respectifs.


	63. Repos bien mérité

**Annonce de l'auteur****  
**Avez-vous repérer ce qui se prépare en douceur ? Non ? Lisez bien ce chapitre et lisez entre les lignes avec moi…

**Chapitre 63 : Repos bien mérité écrit le 31/08/2005 réécrit le 02/08/2006  
**  
En cette fin octobre, Londres était plongée sous un véritable déluge. Comme tous les matins, tasse de thé à la main, Ginny ouvrit sa fenêtre entre deux bourrasques et accueillit le hibou qui lui apportait quotidiennement la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione et elle attendaient toujours avec une grande impatience le journal leur indiquant les dernières avancées de Qui-Vous-Savez et de ses mangemorts et les renseignant aussi sur des éventuelles positions de leurs moitiés. Mais ce jour là, Nigel, le nouveau hibou de la maison, apporta également une lettre adressée aux deux jeunes femmes. Ginny, surprise, l'ouvrit avec une légère appréhension en pensant qu'elle pourrait contenir une nouvelle des plus délicate à annoncer, mais dès qu'elle en sortit son contenu, elle reconnu très vite l'écriture de son mari. Elle se tourna alors vers sa colocataire qui finissait d'avaler son deuxième bol de céréales et le lui annonça.

- Hermione ! C'est Harry !  
- Oh mais c'est génial! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit !

_Cher Hermione et Ginny  
Nous vous envoyons cette lettre pour vous dire que nous rentrons quelques jours pour prendre un peu de repos. Vous nous manquez terriblement. Nous serons là lundi matin au plus tard.  
A très vite !  
Harry_

Sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'une telle annonce, Ginny mit alors quelques minutes pour comprendre un détail de cette lettre. Tout en la refermant, elle réalisa.

- Mais on est Lundi matin ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en regardant Hermione avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec peu de délicatesse.  
- Les filles, y'a quelqu'un ? S'écria une voix familière dans le hall  
- Par Merlin ! Hurla Hermione, vêtue d'une robe de nuit peu séduisante et pas encore préparée avant de faire mine de ne rien avoir à en faire et de courir vers l'entrée.

Le hibou avait apparemment eu pas mal de retard et Ginny remarqua d'ailleurs le cachet de la poste roumaine datant de deux jours plus tôt. Bien qu'elle ait pu s'inquiéter d'une éventuelle interception, le fait qu'Harry, Ron et Lily étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte la rassura tout de suite.

- Oh Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en lui sautant dessus vivement, ne le laissant même pas se dévêtir entièrement, ni même respirer.  
- Hé ! Doucement ! Pesta Ron avant de voir Hermione se reculer, déçue et de la ramener vers lui. Qui t'as dit de partir ? Tu es dans mes bras, maintenant, tu y restes ! Affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
- Bon, bah, euh, je vous laisse, intervint Harry avec le sourire narquois tout en s'avançant vers sa femme qui les avait depuis rejoint.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras avec un large sourire sans même lui dire bonjour et la serra avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Cela faisait maintenant presque trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Harry se demanda alors comment il avait bien pu faire pour tenir sans sa présence.

- Ca fait tellement de bien, Ginny. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.  
- Toi aussi Harry, murmura-t-elle enfouie dans le cou de son mari.  
- Je t'aime Ginny, dit-il avant de l'embrasser et d'en recevoir une même réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit alors une seconde fois, laissant passer une Lily au visage franchement tiré et fatigué. Les deux couples se séparèrent alors et finirent de se dire bonjour. Un peu gênée par la situation, elle n'osa prendre la parole, ce qui provoqua un léger malaise. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Sirius qui fit une tentative d'embrassade avec son filleul qui se solda par un passage écœurant à travers le corps du survivant, détendit l'atmosphère et permit la reprise des discussions. Tous se rendirent alors au salon, mais à peine étaient-ils confortement assis, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent vers Lily qui semblait quelque peu distante.

- Lily, Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda sa mère biologique.  
- Je vais bien, merci, tenta-t-elle de rassurer. Je suis juste venue vous dire bonjour et je repars tout de suite. Je dois aller vérifier certaines choses. A plus tard.  
- D'accord mais… Essaya de finir Ginny un peu déçue de ne pas la voir plus avant d'être coupée par sa fille.  
- Au revoir tous !  
- Salut Lily, dirent Ron et Harry en même temps comme s'ils étaient habitués à ce genre de réaction.  
- Il se passe quelque chose avec Lily ? Demanda Ginny inquiète de son comportement.  
- Tu sais, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne cherche plus à la comprendre, expliqua Ron. C'est une fille. Trouva-t-il comme unique excuse, ce qui fit bondir Hermione.  
- C'est bien les mecs de penser ce genre de chose de nous ! Pesta-t-elle avant que Ginny fasse en sorte que les retrouvailles ne commencent pas par une énième dispute.  
- On a reçu votre hibou juste avant votre arrivée, expliqua Ginny.  
- Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas fait exprès de mettre mon T-shirt juste pour m'accueillir Gin', plaisanta Harry avant de regarder Hermione, bien que je préfère nettement mon T-shirt à ça. Hermione, tu as trouvé ce truc dans les armoires de la vieille Black ? Rigola-t-il accompagné d'un Ron tout aussi hilare, ce qui vexa la jeune fille aux rondeurs bien cachées sous cette tente.  
- Très drôle. En tout cas, votre humour déplaisant ne nous a sûrement pas manqué, lui.  
- Ca me donnera juste une raison de plus pour te l'enlever, osa dire Ron dont Hermione lui avait visiblement vraiment plus que manqué.  
- Ron ! S'époumona-t-elle, outrée.  
- Dis donc, c'est coquet ici, reprit alors Ron histoire de s'en sortir vivant face à une Hermione rouge colère, prête à faire un massacre.  
- C'est vrai, approuva Harry. Vous avez transformé cette maison à l'abandon en nid douillet, continua Harry tout à fait ravi du résultat.  
- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, ME DIS PAS QUE TU AIMESSSSSSSSSSSS ! S'horrifia alors Sirius, jusque là assez tranquille.  
- Et bien, si j'aime bien, pourquoi ?  
- MAIS C'EST MOCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !  
- Mais non Sirius, tu exagères un peu là ! Je trouve qu'elles ont fait un super travail !  
- NON ! C'EST MOCHE ! JAUNE COCU C'EST TOTALEMENT MOCHE !  
- Allez Sirius, lâche prise un peu. Ne me dis pas que tu préférais les toiles d'araignées quand même !  
- Bah, ça donnait un certain charme, murmura Sirius avant de provoquer un fou rire chez les deux jeunes hommes, heureux d'être enfin chez eux.

Après une bonne matinée de discussions en tous genres et d'une visite de la nouvelle maison des Potter, Ginny partit ensuite préparer le repas de midi. Se sentant légèrement seule à cause d'une discussion houleuse entre les deux autres tourtereaux, Harry préféra la rejoindre et l'enlaça par derrière en la faisant légèrement sursauter. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de sa  
femme en train de couper les légumes et soupira de soulagement à la sentir si près de lui.

- Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, Gin'.  
- Toi aussi, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Quand dois-tu repartir ? Demanda-t-elle, tel un crève cour.  
- Dans une quinzaine de jours. On a une nouvelle mission dans le sud de la France et après, on part à nouveau en Roumanie. Voldemort a malheureusement pas mal d'influence sur les sorciers de l'Est et il nous faut beaucoup de persuasion pour éviter une trop grande emprise.  
- C'est à ce point là ?  
- Oui, l'ordre est très inquiet. Il pense que tout se concentre là bas.  
- Harry. Commença-t-elle à dire avec une boule au ventre lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle dans sa démarche.  
- Oui ? Répondit son mari avant que son importunant de frère débarque la main sur son ventre affamé.  
- Alors, c'est prêt ?  
- Oui, oui. Pesta Ginny qui aurait bien aimé se sentir chez elle et seule avec son mari dans ces moments là.  
- Enfin, je dis ça, parce qu'Hermione meurt de faim et qu'elle aimerait bien se rassasier ! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'elle profite un peu trop depuis qu'elle vit ici. Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de reproche envers sa soeur. Tu n'essayes pas de la gaver comme maman pouvait le faire avec nous au moins ?  
- Non Ron, mais elle a vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna Ginny  
- Heu pas mot pour mot.  
- Bien sûr, s'indigna faussement sa soeur en se disant qu'il n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Le repas qui s'en suivit fut très convivial et bien fourni, au grand bonheur d'un Ron apparemment peu nourri lors de ses déplacements vue la manière dont il louchait sur les restes des autres. Les discussions tournèrent alors autour des différents combats qu'ils avaient fais et Ron n'hésita pas une minute à enjoliver de nombreuses batailles en sa faveur ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Hermione commença à pâlir en pensant aux risques que prenaient Ron alors qu'il allait bientôt être chef de famille sans le savoir. Elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle le lui en parle très rapidement et commença à tordre sa serviette d'angoisse.

- Il faudra que tu sois plus prudent à l'avenir, Ron, tenta de dire Hermione assez doucement.  
- Hein ? Rétorqua-t-il avec peu d'élégance.  
- Il faudra que tu fasses plus attention à toi, répéta Hermione avec un peu plus d'assurance.  
- Je dois combattre des mangemorts, pas chasser le lapin de Tasmanie ! Se  
justifia Ron comme si le monde reposait sur ses épaules.  
- Je sais, mais ne prend pas trop de risques, Ron, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant que…  
- Que quoi ? Demanda t-il un peu agacé qu'Hermione commence à régir sa vie.  
- Maintenant que nous attendons un enfant, avoua-t-elle enfin sous le sourire de Ginny et la stupéfaction des deux garçons.  
- Pardon ? Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il avant de voir les yeux noirs de sa fiancée lui faire comprendre le chemin dangereux que prenait sa question. Enfin, Hermione, tu es sûre ?  
- Oui Ron. Je le sais depuis presque un mois maintenant, soupira-t-elle, j'attendais ton retour pour pouvoir te le dire.  
- Un enfant ? Mais on n'est pas mariés, Hermione ! On ne peut pas avoir d'enfant ! Reprit-il complètement paniqué par l'annonce.  
- Dois-je vraiment te faire un dessin Ron ? Ironisa-t-elle sous le pouffement d'Harry.  
- Hé bien, vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps tous les deux ! Intervint-il alors tout en rigolant de la situation.  
- Hé, je ne te demande pas ce que toi, tu fais avec ma 'sour' le soir, Harry, alors te mêle pas de mes affaires.  
- Ta 'sour', comme tu dis, est ma femme maintenant, et ce qu'on fait en toute intimité ne regarde que Ginny et moi. Et, à ce que je sache, on n'attend pas encore d'enfant, nous ! Et de toute façon, si ça devait arriver, enfin quand ça arrivera, reprit-il, il sera totalement légitime, lui !  
Argumenta Harry, sûr de lui, tout en regardant Ginny qui rougissait, mal à l'aise face à la situation.  
- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Grogna alors subitement Sirius qui avait tout entendu. PAS DE MARMOTS ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !   
NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
- SIRIUS ! Gronda Ginny. Va donc voir au grenier si j'y suis !  
- MAIS HEUREUSEMENT POUR MOI, JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU N'Y ES PAS !  
D'AILLEURS, DEVINE POURQUOI J'AIME TANT Y ALLER HEIN ?  
- Parce que tu préfères enquiquiner ta mère que moi, à mon grand soulagement !  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, pesta Sirius tout en haussant les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre sur ce qui était l'entière vérité.  
- Vous vous aimez bien tous les deux! Commenta Harry, tout sourire. Ca fait plaisir à voir. Bon allez, en tout cas, félicitations à tous les deux. Un enfant est une chose merveilleuse et quelques soient les problèmes actuels, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien, termina-t-il tout en regardant Ginny avec la vision d'un avenir où ce serait à eux que ce genre de phrases seraient adressées, alors que Ron posait délicatement et timidement sa main sur le ventre arrondi de la future mère de son enfant.


	64. La peur au ventre

**Chapitre 64 : La peur au ventre écrit le 31/08/2005 réécrit le 03/08/2006**

Ce soir là, quand Ginny alla rejoindre Harry dans leur nouveau lit, elle fut un peu anxieuse. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant presque trois mois et elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Harry ne revenait pas de vacances mais d'une mission très dangereuse, stressante et fatigante. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'état de fatigue des trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En même temps, après trois mois, il aurait peut-être besoin d'affection et de retrouver une certaine intimité avec sa femme. Seulement, elle se demandait si elle devait encore aller vers lui s'il n'osait pas la toucher ou bien respecter pour cette fois son inaction et ne pas provoquer un surplus de fatigue. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle s'allongea et d'une manière instinctive, alla se coller à lui afin de sentir sa chaleur et ne réclama rien de plus. Harry la prit alors dans ses bras, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'endormit paisiblement. Ginny réalisa alors que cette nuit, son mari avait besoin de repos et pour une fois, elle ne se réveilla pas suite aux mouvements brusques et paniqués de son mari en train de faire un cauchemar. Ils eurent une nuit calme, l'un comme l'autre semblait avoir trouvé la paix intérieure.

Seulement, dès le jour suivant, la réalité les réveilla. Ron et Hermione se hurlaient déjà dessus et Harry ne put brider un soupir d'énervement qui fut secrètement approuvé par sa femme. Harry se retourna sur le dos et tenta de plier l'oreiller pour le mettre sur ses oreilles.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils commencent déjà, marmonna Harry avant de se tourner sur la droite et de voir l'amour de sa vie qui était visiblement également réveillée. Bonjour mon coeur.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher j'ai l'impression, commenta-t-elle.  
- Vivement qu'ils se marient, et surtout, qu'ils aient leur maison ! On pourra enfin avoir une grâce matinée en amoureux.  
- Allez viens Harry, soupira-t-elle en entendant à nouveau Hermione hurler aussi fort que Sirius. Allons voir ce qu'il se passe.  
- Attends Ginny, protesta légèrement Harry en faisant la moue. Reste un peu avec moi s'il te plait. Je t'ai pas vu depuis tellement de temps et j'ai envie de profiter un peu de toi, enfin si tu veux bien.  
- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se rallonger dans le lit.  
- Alors, dis-moi tout ! Je t'ai manqué ? demanda Harry sachant pertinemment la réponse qu'il allait avoir.  
- Non, pas du tout ! Plaisanta Ginny. Mais bien sûr que si voyons, terriblement même. Entre Sirius qui n'arrête pas de hurler et Hermione qui passait sa vie à vomir dans toilettes. J'avais vraiment hâte de te voir à nouveau.  
- Je vois, rigola-t-il. Sinon, et tes cours ?  
- Pour le moment, tout se passe bien mais c'est que le début, enfin je suis assez contente de mes résultats et j'avoue que c'est très intéressant, surtout le pistage d'indices et la récolte d'informations, expliqua-t-elle avant de se blottir tendrement dans les bras de son mari.  
- Ginny, murmura Harry un peu inquiet.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour hier soir ?  
- Hier soir ? Répéta-t-elle ne sachant pas trop où voulait en venir Harry.  
- J'étais tellement fatigué entre la mission, le voyage et l'émotion des retrouvailles avec toi, du coup, je me suis écroulé comme une tombe, avoua-t-il tout en lui caressant le bras amoureusement.  
- Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon amour. J'ai bien vu dans quel état tu étais ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu, je t'assure, murmura Ginny avant de l'embrasser chastement.  
- C'est que, enfin, je t'avais dit qu'on, enfin, qu'on essaierait d'avoir des enfants à mon retour, expliqua-t-il toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec l'intimité que cela imposait. J'en avais envie, je t'assure, en plus, le fait qu'Hermione et Ron en attendent un l'augmente d'autant plus, mais d'un autre côté, avec cette fichue guerre. Je n'aimerais pas que notre enfant subisse la même chose que ce moi et vive sans parents pour l'aimer. Je me le pardonnerais pas, Gin'.  
- Harry, essaya de dire Ginny attristée par les propos de son mari.  
- Je te promets qu'on essaiera d'en avoir mon amour, reprit-il, en la resserrant davantage dans ses bras.  
- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça Harry, justement, je, tenta-t-elle à nouveau avant que Ron ne hurle à leur porte.  
- HARRYYYYYYYYY, GINNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY, vous êtes réveillés ? Demanda Ron alors qu'Harry, excédé, se leva un poil énervé et lui ouvrit la porte.  
- A ton avis ? Avec tout le boucan que vous faites, comment voulez-vous qu'on dorme encore ?  
- Ah. Désolé mais Hermione me tape une crise de femme enceinte. Elle veut absolument organiser le mariage très rapidement. Il faut que vous veniez la raisonner.  
- Ecoute, accorde-nous une petite demi-heure et on arrive, soupira Harry qui ne se sentait pas encore assez réveillé pour régler, encore, leurs problèmes.  
- Une demi-heure ? Pour quoi faire ? Questionna Ron avec un regard de frère trop protecteur.  
- Pour prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller, espèce de parano !  
- Ah ok, soupira-t-il de soulagement ce qui agaça d'autant plus Harry. Bon mais dépêchez-vous !  
- C'est ça Ron, à tout à l'heure ! Termina Harry en claquant la porte de sa chambre.  
- Je vais prendre ma douche en premier, j'ai besoin de calmer mes nerfs.

Comme prévu, Harry et Ginny descendirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard dans le salon où se tenaient déjà Ron et Hermione mais aussi Sirius en train de jouer aux échecs tout seul. Le problème ne semblait toujours pas réglé au vu des répliques de l'un et de l'autre. Le jeune couple marié soupira de voir à quel point leurs amis étaient difficiles à supporter parfois, et dans un échange de regard suivi d'un discret soupir, Harry et Ginny regrettaient profondément de les avoir invités à vivre sous leur toit.  
- Ah, vous voilà, s'impatienta Hermione. Ron ne veut pas comprendre qu'il est hors de question que je sois une fille mère. Il faut absolument qu'on se marie avant la naissance. Sinon, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face ! Mais monsieur préfère attendre encore, parce qu'il veut un petit mariage intime alors que moi je veux que tout le monde soit là, seulement avec cette guerre, il pense que ça serait risqué de réunir tous les autres.  
- Et Hermione ne veut pas admettre que c'est ridicule d'avancer la date parce qu'on attend un enfant. De nombreux sorciers ont des enfants sans être mariés, c'est notre époque qui veut ça.  
- Il faut que je te le dise combien de fois Ron ? Ca fait presque deux ans qu'on est fiancés ! Même Ginny et Harry se sont mariés alors qu'on a été fiancés avant eux. Que ce soit dans 6 mois ou demain, ce n'est pas comme si personne ne s'y attend ! Et que dirait ta mère Ron si elle apprenait que tu m'as mise enceinte hors mariage ?  
- Elle n'a pas tord, intervint Ginny. Il serait grand temps que tu assumes tes sentiments, et tes actes, Ron.  
- Oh, ça va hein, pesta Ron. De toute façon, tu prends toujours son parti.

- Hé ! Tu es venu hurler à notre porte pour avoir notre avis, Ron, continua Harry. Maintenant qu'on est là, accepte-le !  
- Mais, je pensais que vous alliez la raisonner moi !  
- Me raisonner ? Mais Ron, je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule cet enfant, hurla Hermione ! On était deux que je sache ! Et de souvenir, je ne te t'ai pas forcé à me mettre dans ton lit, bien au contraire !  
- Elle a raison ! Reprit Ginny tout en croisant les bras, signe de son indignation face à tant de lâcheté provenant de son frère.  
- OUI, JE SAIS ! Se mit à hurler Ron en faisant sursauter Sirius. MISS JE SAIS TOUT A TOUJOURS RAISON ! ET PUIS SI ELLE TIENT TANT À SE MARIER, ELLE  
N'A QU'À LE FAIRE TOUTE SEULE SI CA LUI CHANTE !  
- Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi, paniqua Hermione, sur le point de pleurer avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapés, la main sur son ventre. Alors c'est ça, tu ne m'aimes plus.  
- Mais si, soupira Ron qui n'aimait pas la voir dans un état pareil, surtout maintenant. Arrête de pleurer Hermione, ce n'est pas ça voyons ! Je t'aime et tu le sais, lui assura-t-il en se mettant tout prêt d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de repousser notre mariage en trouvant toujours de bonnes raisons, la salle, le mage, la période, le traiteur et j'en passe. J'ai besoin de savoir Ron, dis-moi alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?  
- Très bien, Hermione. Si, enfin, si je, j'ai… j'ai peur, voilà.  
- Mais peur de quoi ? S'étonna sa fiancée.  
- Peur de cette fichue cérémonie, peur que tous se moquent de moi, peur que tu dises non devant tout le monde, peur de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement Hermione.  
- Ron, je ne risque pas de te dire non alors que j'attends ce moment depuis plus de deux ans et qu'à présent je porte ton enfant. J'ai très envie de devenir ta femme et après tout, peu m'importe le traiteur ou le lieu, je veux juste être enfin madame Ron Weasley.  
- Je suis désolé Hermione. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à ta hauteur, tu es une fille tellement fantastique et moi je suis.  
- L'homme que j'aime, Ron.  
- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui lui disait non alors que derrière lui, Harry et Ginny balançaient la tête pour dire oui. Bon, ok, va pour le mariage grandiose.  
- Non, Ron, tu as raison. Juste nos proches, toi et moi, du moment que tu me dis oui et surtout rapidement, expliqua-t-elle en regardant son ventre  
- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il pour s'en assurer  
- Mais oui. Lui sourit-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sous un soulagement général dans la pièce.  
- On peut faire ça ici, si vous voulez, proposa Harry tout en ayant observé l'accord de Ginny par un signe de la tête. On demandera à Lily, et à vos parents.

- Je pense que les jumeaux seront aussi disponibles mais je sais que Bill et Fleur ne pourront pas être là. Charlie est en Egypte et Percy en Norvège. Quant aux autres, je n'ai pas encore eu de leurs nouvelles, reprit Ginny.  
- Très bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas alors, ok, va pour un mariage dans le jardin, céda Ron tout en regardant le sourire radieux de sa future femme.  
- C'est parfait, se félicita Ginny, et je t'aiderais pour la décoration Hermione.  
- Et moi, je vais aller chercher un mage pour vous marier rapidement, soupira Harry.


	65. Vaut mieux tard que jamais!

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
De nouvelles questions se soulèvent... mais est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont trouvé ce qui se cache? Vous n'êtes donc pas curieux?

**Chapitre 65 : Vaut mieux tard que jamais!** **écrit le 19/09/2005 réécrit le 03/08/2006**

Une semaine, voilà le délai que Ron dut accepter pour rendre le sourire à sa femme. De toute façon, il ne put protester à sa demande après avoir entendu l'argument selon lequel une jeune femme promise au mariage porte une robe blanche en signe de pureté et d'innocence et que cela ne s'accordait absolument pas avec un ventre rond pour ne pas dire obèse, qui était le signe évident que le fruit défendu avait largement été consommé. Lorsque Hermione lui déposa le faire-part qu'elle avait composé dès le lendemain de leur décision, un certain frisson le parcourut. Bien qu'il était certain de vouloir l'épouser, lire noir sur blanc qu'il allait sauter le pas dans si peu de temps le perturba quelque peu. Il regarda alors Hermione du coin de l'œil et la voir si épanouie avec ce petit ventre naissant lui fit réaliser que finalement, il ne voudrait perdre tout cela pour rien au monde. C'est donc avec une vision idyllique de son avenir qu'il lut qu'Hermione et lui-même était heureux de faire-part de leur mariage le 05 octobre 1998 prochain à quatorze heures chez les Potter.

- Ca te convient ? Demanda Hermione qui était venue le rejoindre sur le canapé.   
- Parfait… murmura-t-il doucement, un peu absent.  
- Je vais donc l'envoyer par hiboux express à nos parents, aux jumeaux, à Hagrid, Neville et Luna et au professeur McGonagall. Par contre, que fait-on pour Lily ? Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ! S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Ca ne fait que deux petits jours même pas qu'elle est partie, attendons de voir ce soir si elle rentre, proposa Ginny.  
- Très bien, soupira Hermione tout en regardant à nouveau son faire-part.

Pour une fois, Hermione et Ron étaient d'accord sur tous les préparatifs, seulement, Harry soupçonnait Ron de dire oui à tout afin d'éviter une nouvelle confrontation, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Savoir qu'elle portait son enfant avait légèrement amadoué cet ours de Ron et Hermione dirigeait tellement bien les choses qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de s'y opposer. Harry regarda alors Ginny et avec un œil complice, il annonça aux futurs mariés qu'ils avaient besoin d'être sûrement seuls pour voir les derniers détails de la cérémonie et qu'ils allaient se coucher. Ginny le suivit très rapidement en faisant un signe de la main pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit et une fois qu'ils furent à l'étage, Ron et Hermione rigolèrent en n'y croyant pas une minute.  
- A mon avis, ils ne vont pas dormir tout de suite, s'amusa Hermione.  
- Je t'en prie, pas de détails… bouda finalement Ron.  
- Tu sais, Ron, s'ils ne sont plus là, on a le salon pour nous… On pourrait également s'occuper un peu…  
- Hermione, s'indigna-t-il tout en rougissant d'une telle proposition faite en dehors de leur intimité.  
- Quoi ? Il faut en profiter avant que notre enfant soit là ! Après, on aura moins de temps pour nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire mon cœur…  
- Ouais, ouais, je vois, je vois, céda finalement Ron à moitié en train de l'embrasser.

Comme le craignait Ron et Hermione, seuls les parents du couple et les jumeaux purent venir au mariage. Harry trouva un mage assez facilement vu qu'en ce moment, peu de mariages étaient célébrés, surtout au mois d'octobre et il ne restait donc plus grand-chose pour sceller cette journée. Hermione, quant à elle, avait trouvé une robe assez ample au niveau de la taille dans un magasin spécialisé de Londres et en profita, en même temps, pour faire une brève visite à ses parents et leur annoncer l'heureux événement à venir. Monsieur et Madame Granger furent un peu étonnés de la rapidité des choses mais finalement, à la voir si radieuse et épanouie, ils accueillirent cette annonce de mariage avec une certaine sérénité. La future belle-famille et leur futur gendre avaient fait une assez bonne impression jusque là.  
La seule ombre au tableau était Lily. La semaine défila à grande vitesse et Lily n'était toujours pas revenue. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter et bien qu'elle aussi, Ginny lui rappela que leur fille était majeure et qu'elle avait peut-être des obligations quelque part et qu'il fallait lui faire confiance. L'un comme l'autre, sans l'avouer, commençaient à se poser des questions sur le motif de son absence. Lily n'était jamais du genre loquasse mais avec les temps qui couraient, ils auraient plus qu'apprécier de savoir au moins si elle allait bien. Seulement, le grand jour pour Ron et Hermione arriva sans avoir un seul hibou de sa part.

Tout comme pour le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, une fois l'assistance réunie, le mage prononça les bénédictions. Ron et Hermione avaient choisi Harry et Ginny comme témoins de mariage et, contrairement à tous les cauchemars que Ron avait pu faire ces derniers jours, le mariage se passa sans aucun incident majeur. A la fin de la cérémonie, le mage invita donc toutes les personnes présentes à se lever et termina la cérémonie.  
- « Devant leurs témoins, Harry et Ginny Potter, et l'assistance, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, vous êtes à présents unis par les liens magiques du mariage. Je vous présente donc toutes mes félicitations. »  
Ron se sentit bête sur le coup et passa sa main derrière sa tête de par la gêne du moment. Le petit pincement aux fesses qu'il reçu de la main d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité et il embrassa finalement sa femme. Molly et la mère d'Hermione étaient les deux premières à pleurer et furent vite rejoint par la mariée elle-même, poussée par ses hormones de future mère. La fête et le repas qui s'en suivirent furent vraiment des plus agréables pour cette famille entièrement réunie aux yeux de tous. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient surpassées dans la décoration et le menu. De plus, le temps pour un mois d'octobre avait été vraiment clément. Pour ne rien gâcher, Sirius fut l'attraction principale de la soirée et réussit même à faire rire Ginny, ce qui provoqua lui une certaine satisfaction. A la fin du repas, Ron et Hermione Weasley prirent la parole afin d'annoncer avec une légère appréhension un autre évènement à venir.  
- Hum hum, toussota volontairement Ron. Je vous demande deux minutes d'attention. Papa, maman, Monsieur et Madame Granger, Fred et George, Harry et Ginny mais vous, vous savez déjà, bref … Voilà, bien que ce mariage était prévu depuis longtemps, nous avons tenu à l'avancer parce que nous, enfin, Hermione et moi, allons avoir un bébé pour février prochain.  
- Quoi? S'écria Molly Weasley qui en perdit alors presque sa voix.  
- Un bébé, maman… tenta d'expliquer Ron tout en devenant rouge comme une écrevisse.  
- Mais enfin, si vite ? dit la mère d'Hermione également bouleversée.  
- Oui, je suis enceinte de cinq mois maintenant, ajouta Hermione tout en posant sa main sur son ventre afin d'en accentuer les formes.  
- Mais, alors… réalisa son père avec des yeux grands ouverts, enfin, vous auriez pu attendre d'être mariés tout de même…  
- Bonne remarque, S'amusa à répondre Ginny tout en regardant en direction d'Harry qui en pensait tout autant.  
- On était fiancés tout de même, se justifia Ron du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec toutefois une pointe d'assurance, ce qui plut à sa femme. Bon et puis de toute façon, le bébé est là maintenant et nous sommes à présent mariés, alors autant prendre les choses du bon côté, non ? Hermione et moi, nous nous aimons et quoi de mieux que de fonder notre famille ?  
- Mon bébé va avoir un bébé, ne put s'empêcher de dire la mère de Ron en sortant son mouchoir ce qui compléta d'attendrir les propos de Ron.  
- Félicitations mon fils, intervint alors Arthur tout en lui serrant la main d'homme à homme.  
- Merci, papa…  
- Hé bien, je crois que nous aussi, on se doit de vous féliciter à nouveau, mes enfants, continua le père d'Hermione tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras délicatement.  
- Merci beaucoup, lui répondit Hermione avant d'aller pleurer dans les bras de Molly après que celle-ci lui ait murmuré qu'elle avait maintenant une seconde fille.

La soirée se termina donc sur une grande émotion. Molly ne garda pas pour elle son espérance à avoir un Weasley enfin roux et Ron avoua ses projets d'équipe de Quidditch, Ron Weasley et fils. Par esprit de contradiction, forcément, Hermione annonça sa volonté d'avoir une fille et Molly lui demanda alors uniquement d'en faire une rousse et qu'avec ses yeux à elle, cette petite ne pourrait qu'être divinement belle. Cette lubie de Molly à vouloir repeupler le monde sorcier de roux amusait beaucoup Harry. Discrètement, il demanda alors à sa femme si elle avait elle aussi de telles préférences et Ginny lui répondit qu'ils y avaient déjà contribués avec Lily et donc qu'elle n'était pas contre un ou une Harry junior. Le reste de la soirée dévia forcément sur le choix des prénoms et des différentes traditions moldues et sorcières concernant les naissances. Fort de son assurance que ce serait un garçon, Ron annonça tout de suite que le futur Weasley n'aurait en aucun cas un prénom à la mode de son arrière-grand père. Hermione lui rappela qu'elle avait aussi son mot à dire sur le sujet et Ron lui proposa que dans la faible éventualité que ce soit une fille, elle aurait le loisir de choisir le prénom. Molly souligna toutfois que le ventre d'Hermione était bien rond et que c'était signe d'une féminité grandissante mais Ron pesta en affirmant que c'était des trucs de grand-mères sans valeurs et que les Weasley faisaient des fils avant tout. Ginny lui rappela l'existence de la fille de Bill, Yacinthe, et à sa grande surprise c'est sa propre mère qui expliqua que son frère parlait uniquement de la branche rousse des Weasley et non des cas à part.  
Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, Harry proposa d'ouvrir les cadeaux et fut plus que satisfait d'offrir celui de Ginny et lui. Bien qu'initialement, ce fût pour les remercier de leur cadeau à leur propre mariage, la semaine à Rome, qui commençait dès la nuit de noce, avait également pour but de les éloigner quelques jours de chez eux et d'avoir un peu la paix. Cette deuxième option ne fut heureusement pas décelée par le couple, vraiment heureux du cadeau et c'est donc avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que les jeunes mariés laissèrent leurs invités et rentrèrent préparer leurs bagages pour partir le plus vite possible.  
Enfin seul, le couple Potter alla enfin se coucher quand, à leur grande surprise vu que tous étaient partis depuis peu, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Eclairée uniquement par la lueur de la demi-lune, Lily rentrait enfin, le visage dessinant une détresse sans précédent. Harry alla tout de suite à sa rencontre et l'aida à la dévêtir de sa cape.

- Mais enfin Lily ? Où étais-tu ? On était fous d'inquiétude nous ! S'exclama son père avec une pointe d'énervement due à son angoisse du danger la concernant.  
- Pas ce soir s'il te plait, Harry. J'ai besoin de dormir là…  
- Laisse la, Harry, intervint alors Ginny en posant sa main sur le bras de son mari. Allons-nous coucher nous aussi…

Lily était manifestement très malheureuse et Harry sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ginny tenta de calmer ses craintes en lui disant qu'au moins elle était ici et qu'ils auraient tout le temps de l'aider si besoin mais Harry eut beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil cette nuit là.


	66. Le devoir de mère

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Sortez vos mouchoirs...

**Chapitre 66 : Le devoir de mère.** **écrit le 31/08/2005 réécrit le 03/08/2006**

Trois jours plus tard, Ginny se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle chercha son mari du regard mais il n'était apparemment plus dans leur chambre. Elle mit sa robe de chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avant d'entendre du bruit dans le grand salon et de s'y rendre. Elle y trouva alors Harry jouant aux échecs avec Sirius et fut de toute évidence soulagée de l'avoir trouvé. Il avait l'air très concentré et Sirius se grattait la tête pour trouver une solution afin d'éviter la perte de sa reine.

- Harry, murmura Ginny avec un sourire radieux tout en ne voulant pas déranger la tête pensante.  
- Hey ! Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ? Répondit Harry, heureux de la voir et ouvrant les bras pour l'inviter à s'y installer.  
- Oui, contrairement à toi de toute évidence, constata-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.  
- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, et puis, tu es si belle quand tu dors, charma-t-il avant de réclamer un autre baiser.  
- « Tu es si belle quand tu dors »… pia pia pia… Ecœurant ! Yeurk ! Moi, je préfère vous laisser, j'ai comme une envie d'aller vomir au grenier, grogna Sirius.  
- Je vais finir par croire qu'il est jaloux, pouffa Harry. Mais en même temps, à mieux te regarder, je le comprendrais, tu as l'air encore plus belle que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il en réalisant le regard différent que Ginny avait depuis quelques temps. Tu sembles si sereine, ça t'embellit.  
- Merci mon cœur, mais tu en es l'unique responsable ! Lança Ginny en espérant aborder en douceur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.  
- Si j'avais su que le mariage te ferait un tel effet, je te l'aurais proposé bien plus vite alors, plaisanta Harry sans voir la pointe de déception se dessiner sur le visage de sa femme. Enfin, je préfère te voir comme ça, c'est vraiment agréable de se dire que j'arrive à te rendre heureuse malgré cette guerre, reprit-il en fixant un point dans le vide, ce qui intrigua Ginny.  
- Harry, qu'est-ce qui te traquasse ?  
- Pour ne rien te cacher, Gin', je suis très inquiet au sujet de Lily. Je ne l'ai jamais connue aussi distante et renfermée sur elle-même…  
- C'est peut-être passager non ? Proposa-t-elle sans y croire elle-même.  
- Tu sais, je la connais bien. Je suis souvent avec elle et depuis plusieurs mois, elle a le moral qui chute à vu d'œil. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle compense son problème par la nourriture au lieu de l'affronter. Au combat, elle est distraite alors qu'elle est pourtant nettement meilleure que moi. J'ai quand même dû la sauver une bonne dizaine de fois alors qu'un auror en formation aurait pu s'en sortir sans problème. Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'elle reste ici avec vous deux. D'un côté, je serais rassuré qu'un auror veille sur toi et Hermione, surtout maintenant qu'elle est enceinte et d'un autre côté, tu pourras toi aussi veiller sur elle.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus que toi, tu sais…  
- Tu es une femme… J'ai beau tourner tout ça dans ma tête Gin', la seule option qui me reste est liée à son côté féminin. Elle est un peu comme moi en ce qui concerne sa vie privée et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle va se confier dans ce cas.  
- Tu as vu un garçon lui tourner autour durant vos missions ? Questionna Ginny intriguée.  
- Pas vraiment non, mais bon, j'avais aussi autre chose à étudier que ses moindres faits, gestes ou paroles Gin'… J'ai tout essayé, je t'assure, mais là, je n'arrive plus à l'atteindre.  
- Je ferais ce que je peux Harry, soupira Ginny en réfléchissant à tout ça.  
- Après tout, tu es sa mère…  
- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le recul nécessaire pour pouvoir lui donner des conseils qu'une mère donnerait à sa fille.  
- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien.  
- Harry, soupira-t-elle, je voudrais également te dire…  
- Ah mince, il est déjà 10h00, s'aperçut Harry avec une petite pointe d'affolement. Ginny, il faut absolument que je prépare mon sac.  
- Attends Harry, finis donc ta partie d'échec avec Sirius et je vais préparer ton sac.  
- Heu, hésita Harry, merci beaucoup mon cœur, accepta-t-il un peu à contre cœur. Bon Sirius, reviens ! Je vais massacrer ta reine sinon ! Ajouta-t-il avant de voir Sirius traverser le plafond pour venir s'asseoir devant lui en reprenant une mine sérieuse.

Ginny monta donc dans sa chambre et sortit quelques vêtements fraîchement repassés de l'armoire conjugale. Cette fois-ci, Harry partait pour plusieurs mois et cette absence allait peser vraiment lourd au quotidien. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il reste et comprenait maintenant ce que sa mère pouvait ressentir quand tous partaient de la maison. C'était tellement dur d'être celle qui reste, celle qui attend, celle qui espère… Une fois le sac prêt, elle décida d'aller prévenir Lily du départ imminent. Seulement, à quelques pas de la porte, elle entendit clairement des pleurs et entra sans autorisation.

- Lily ? Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Oh… Bonjour Ginny…  
- Lily, tu pleures… s'inquiéta sa mère.  
- Oh, euh, oui… avoua la jeune fille tout en s'essuyant légèrement les yeux. Je suis seulement triste de vous quitter, expliqua-t-elle sans réelle conviction.  
- Lily, je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches toi et moi mais je reste ta mère, enfin, presque… Et tu dois comprendre que je veux uniquement t'aider, et que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Alors si tu veux parler, je suis là…  
- Je ne peux pas, essaya-t-elle de dire tout en baissant la tête vers le sol.  
- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
- Ginny, soupira-t-elle peu encline à discuter. Je dois préparer mon sac…  
- Pas la peine, Lily, tu restes ici avec moi, sous ordre d'Harry, pour veiller sur Hermione et moi. D'après lui, la situation actuelle est devenue délicate, surtout avec Hermione et le bébé à venir, mentit Ginny. Pas qu'on ne sache pas se défendre mais avec mes cours, je ne serais pas toujours là et Hermione ne sera plus longtemps apte à le faire elle-même.  
- Mais, enfin, pourquoi ne me l'a t-il pas dit directement?  
- Il vient juste de le décider. Il voulait te l'annoncer mais tu vois, je ne sais pas vraiment garder ma langue dans ma poche, tenta de plaisanter sa mère. Enfin voilà, maintenant tu sais !  
- Seulement, Harry ne décide encore pas tout mes faits et gestes, je fais encore ce qu'il me plait, répliqua Lily un peu énervée. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est génétiquement mon père qu'il peut prendre des décisions à ma place.  
- Calme-toi Lily, Harry n'est pas celui que tu dois combattre en ce moment. Et puis, reconnais que tu n'es pas très bien en ce moment. Tu nous fais peur et il est clair pour tout le monde que tu as besoin de souffler. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien de t'occuper de nous et un peu de toi. Et puis, ça nous donnera aussi l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance toi et moi. Regarde toi dans ta glace Lily, regarde comme tu es blanche et à demi vivante. Comment veux-tu battre les mangemorts si tu es à moitié morte toi-même ?  
- Très bien, j'accepte… Juste le temps de cette mission et après, je repars.  
- Merci Lily, soupira Ginny de soulagement.

Ginny proposa ensuite sa main à sa fille et l'aida à se relever de son lit. Elles descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée au même moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes mariés de retour de leur voyage de noce. Tous deux affichaient des visages radieux et colorés par un temps visiblement plus que clément pour une fin d'année. Ron avait même un léger coup de soleil sur le nez, ce qui fit rire tout de suite sa sœur et sa nièce, ayant pour conséquence de vexer ce premier et d'alerter Harry de leur présence. A l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au salon, Harry se moqua alors à son tour de l'état de son meilleur ami qui en bouda clairement cette fois-ci. Seulement, l'heure tournait et à voir sa valise, Harry se rappela alors les impératifs qui s'imposaient à eux.

- Ron, il faudrait y aller. Ils vont nous attendre.  
- Ouais, je sais, pesta Ron. J'ai juste quelque truc à enlever de ce sac et je suis prêt.  
- Tu vas me manquer, murmura Ginny après avoir salué Hermione chaleureusement.  
- Toi aussi mon cœur, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Prends soin de toi Gin' s'il te plait. Et veille bien sur elles, ajouta-t-il discrètement pour ne pas froisser l'égo des deux jeunes femmes à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi, Harry, mais j'aimerais quand même pouvoir te dire que, essaya-t-elle encore d'annoncer avant que Ron n'intervienne.  
- Allez, on y va Harry! Tonks va nous tuer si on a une seconde de retard, coupa Ron.  
- Je t'aime, Ginny, je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour, ne l'oublie pas s'il te plait, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme tout en la serrant très fort dans ses bras.  
- Allez au revoir tout le monde, et toi, continua-t-il en regardant Hermione, prends soin de Ronny junior !  
- Et tenez-nous au courant de l'évolution s'il vous plait, demanda Lily tout en regardant Ron embrasser sa femme avec bien plus de passion qu'il n'était autorisé dans le politiquement correct.  
- Promis, répondit Harry avant d'embrasser la sienne à nouveau.

Lorsque les aux revoirs s'achevèrent, Harry s'en alla tout en se retournant pour voir sa femme aussi longtemps que possible. Ginny se retint de pleurer tant qu'Harry était en vue mais une fois qu'il fut définitivement loin d'elle, elle s'écroula par terre, en larmes. Hermione et Lily la soulevèrent alors par le bras et l'installèrent dans un des canapés du salon. Elle qui était si forte jusque là paraissait tout d'un coup si fragile, sans explication apparente et son amie s'en inquiéta tout de suite.  
- Est-ce que ça va Ginny ? demanda donc Hermione.  
- Non…


	67. Et de trois

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Alors combien d'entre vous avaient trouvé? Un? Deux? C'est tout? Ah la, la! Allez chapitre émouvant et qui va découler sur un vraiment déterminant pour la trilogie ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 67 : Et de trois...** **écrit le 31/08/2005 réécrit le 05/08/2006**

Le silence s'installait petit à petit dans la maison des Potter et seul le crépitement des braises dans la cheminée se faisait entendre dans le salon. Lily et Hermione regardaient Ginny avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et étant plus encline à parler, Hermione la prit alors dans ses bras et tenta de renouer le dialogue que Ginny avait volontairement coupé.

- Ginny, je crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte à quel point tout le monde comptait sur toi. Je te demande pardon. Après tout, c'est moi qui devrais prendre soin de toi.  
- Hermione, soupira Ginny.  
- Non, c'est vrai, je te promets de t'aider davantage, proposa Hermione.  
- Et puis, je suis là maintenant, ajouta Lily.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne me sens pas submergée par tout ça mais…  
- Mais quoi ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Hermione, je crois que, enfin…  
- Mais quoi, insista Hermione tout en posant sa main sur son ventre de manière instinctive au mouvement de l'enfant à venir.  
- J'ai voulu pourtant le dire à Harry pendant ces quinze jours mais à chaque fois, Ron m'a interrompu.  
- Ginny qu'essayes-tu de nous dire ? Demanda à son tour Lily.  
- J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit le premier à le savoir, murmura-t-elle avant de relever la tête et de regarder Hermione droit dans les yeux. Ton enfant ne grandira pas seul Hermione.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Harry et moi allons tout simplement lui donner un cousin ou une cousine.  
- Tu es enceinte ? S'étonna Lily.  
- De trois mois…  
- QUOI ? Intervint Sirius le sourire aussi large que ses épaules. HARRY VA ETRE PAPA ?  
- Oui, Sirius, confirma-t-elle.  
- MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! OH, SI JE POUVAIS TE PRENDRE DANS MES BRAS…  
- Mais tu n'as pas été malade, commenta Hermione avec une pointe de jalousie.  
- Non. J'ai eu cette chance par rapport à toi.  
- Comment l'as-tu su ?  
- Hé bien, c'est toi qui m'as mis l'idée en tête. Une fois que tu étais sûre d'être enceinte, j'ai également fait un test de grossesse avec le reste de la potion que j'avais faite pour toi et ça m'a confirmé mes soupçons.  
- HARRYYY VA ETRE PERE…OH SI JAMES AVAIT PU VOIR SON TOUT PETIT DEVENIR PAPA A SON TOUR…ET LILY… ELLE SERAIT SI FIERE DE LUI…OHHHH OUI, SI FIERE!  
- Oui, oui, Sirius, c'est merveilleux ! Harry va être vraiment ravi ! S'enthousiasma finalement Hermione.  
- J'ai essayé de lui dire mais je crois que finalement, c'est mieux ainsi. Je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas pour le moment. Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter davantage. Il a tellement peur que … que ses enfants vivent le même drame que lui.  
- Je comprends, mais comment vas-tu faire ? Et tes études ?  
- Pour le moment, je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que mon ventre commence à se voir. Après j'arrêterais. De toute manière, je crois que je ne serais jamais une auror. Je m'y suis inscrite uniquement pour pouvoir me défendre en cas d'attaque.  
- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent alors, reprit Lily avec un léger sourire ce qui était assez exceptionnel.  
- Merci Lily…  
- OH OUI, MOI AUSSI ROUQUINE !  
- Tu te rends compte, on va avoir un bébé en même temps ! Je me sens beaucoup moins seule maintenant. Je suis vraiment contente, lança Hermione.  
- Oui, moi aussi. Je me sens vraiment comblée. Je vais être la mère de son enfant. C'est tellement merveilleux. Je serais à jamais liée à lui par un petit être à moitié à lui et à moitié à moi.  
- Dites, les filles, on devrait aller faire des courses, parce qu'en attendant que nos hommes éliminent nos ennemis, il faut bien manger, proposa Lily avec un air affamée. Je vais chercher ma cape et on sort.

Hermione regarda alors Lily de la tête au pied. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'à quelques occasions entre Ron, le mariage, le voyage de noce et l'absence de Lily. A l'examiner, elle changea alors d'expression et regarda Ginny en lui indiquant d'un mouvement d'yeux de regarder Lily. Une fois Lily partie du salon, Hermione osa enfin dire tout haut à Ginny ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

- Ginny, il y en a une qui a un ventre encore bien plus rond que le notre.  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Ginny, refusant d'admettre la vérité.  
- Lily ! Tu as vu son ventre ?  
- Hermione, s'indigna Ginny en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Harry m'a dit qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids depuis plusieurs mois, certes, mais être enceinte, ce n'est pas quelque chose de contagieux, il faut être deux pour ça ! Plaisanta ironiquement Ginny tout en se levant, nettement plus en forme. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais parler avec elle et elle va se reprendre.  
- Ginny, ce n'est sûrement pas les chocogrenouilles ou toutes autres cochonneries qu'elle peut manger qui lui donne un ventre aussi rond, bien qu'il pende assez vers le bas ce qui me laisserait à penser que, commença-t-elle à dire plus pour elle avant de se reprendre. Bref, Lily attend aussi un enfant et pour bientôt ou je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Gra… Weasley, reprit-elle en souriant.  
- Tu es sûre ? S'interrogea Ginny en commençant à réaliser.  
- Oh oui ! Certaine ! Affirma Hermione tout en hochant la tête vivement.  
- QUOI ? ENCORE UNE ? TROIS ? TROIS MIOCHES ICI ? AH NON ! CE N'EST PAS UNE NURCERIE ICI ! HORS DE QUESTION !  
- Sirius, arrête s'il te plait, pesta Hermione.  
- Mais, enfin… Harry m'a confirmé qu'elle ne voit personne en ce moment ! Expliqua Ginny.  
- Elle a dû voir quelqu'un en temps et en heure, sourit son amie, sinon, elle ne serait pas dans cet état là !  
- Mais si Lily… alors Harry va être…  
- Grand-père, hé oui, rigola Hermione et toi grand-mère !  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Hermione, quand Harry va le savoir… soupira Ginny tout en se rasseyant sur le canapé.  
- QUOI ? HARRY VA ETRE GRAND-PERE… OH NOM D'UN CHIEN… SI JAMES VOYAIT CA…Pas bon tout ça, pas bon, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre HARRY NE VA PAS ETRE RAVI D'ETRE GRAND-PERE… CA, J'EN SUIS SÛR ! Affirma-t-il. OH OUI… PAS DU TOUT MEME !  
- Mais, j'y pense, tu vas donc être grand-mère avant même d'être mère ! Excellent ! Ajouta Hermione en rigolant à nouveau ?  
- Heu… évite…le terme « Grand-mère », pour le moment, tu serais bien aimable… bougonna Ginny qui se sentit vieillir sur le coup.  
- Regarde, tu râles déjà comme une grand-mère ! Rajouta Hermione maintenant morte de rire avant d'entendre un hurlement terrible provenir du premier étage.

Sans se poser de question, baguettes maintenant à la main, Ginny et Hermione montèrent très rapidement à l'origine de l'alerte. Le bruit venait de la chambre de Lily et quand Ginny et Hermione ouvrirent la porte, elles virent Lily pliée en deux, s'appuyant sur le bord de son lit, pataugeant dans une flaque d'eau.

- Lily ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- J'ai vraiment mal au ventre et il y a cette chose qui, expliqua-t-elle en regardant le sol avec dégoût avant de se replier en deux, les deux mains sur son bas ventre. J'ai mal, très mal.


	68. Histoires d'enfants

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ce chapitre est l'un des plus importants de cette trilogie, les temps des fictions. Une nouvelle ère se prépare sous vos yeux, appréciez donc le moment !

**Chapitre 68 : Histoires d'enfants****écrit le 01/09/2005 réécrit le 05/08/2006**

A la troisième crise de Lily, les deux filles comprirent tout de suite ce qui se passait sous leur yeux. Elles se regardèrent, paniquées, et réagirent à la quatrième qui semblait nettement plus importante que les autres. Lily commençait à avoir les jambes qui tremblaient et Ginny réalisa qu'elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir rester debout.

- Attends Lily, viens, allonge toi ! Proposa-t-elle en la soulevant pour la mettre dans son lit.  
- Lily, essaye de te calmer, ajouta Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux pour les mettre en arrière.  
- On ferait mieux d'appeler un médicomage, murmura Ginny.  
- Pour quoi faire ? De toute façon, on sait très bien ce qu'elle a, Ginny. Et tout ce qui arrive est normal vu qu'elle ne s'est pas ménagée depuis le début.  
- On va quand même faire venir un médecin.  
- Mais, il faut un médecin moldu. Tout comme pour toi, les sorciers ne doivent pas savoir. Lily est un membre clé de l'Ordre et si on la savait en train de… enfin tu vois quoi, mima Hermione en berçant un enfant imaginaire.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? S'écria Lily qui tentait en même temps de s'asseoir avant qu'Hermione ne la plaque par l'épaule, l'en empêchant.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien de grave ou du moins, rien de non naturel.  
- Mais ? Commença à dire Lily avant d'avoir une nouvelle « crampe » qui réquisitionna toute sa concentration contre la douleur.  
- Reste avec elle, je vais aller chercher mon médecin, proposa Hermione.  
- Très bien, fais vite Hermione.  
- Courage Lily, termina Hermione

Hermione s'était assez renseignée face à son propre état pour savoir que Lily avait tout simplement un début de travail. Seulement, à la vue de sa silhouette, c'était bien trop tôt et Lily avait apparemment un problème avec sa grossesse. Il fallait faire vite. Hermione appela vite un médecin et l'attendit à la porte d'entrée pour que la maison soit visible pour le moldu. Elle le fit entrer en toute hâte et le conduisit dans la chambre de la malade. Il fit alors sortir Ginny et demanda à ce qu'elles attendent à la porte. Lorsqu'il en sortit après une bonne heure, les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de tourner en rond et commencèrent à lui poser milles questions.

- Alors comment va t-elle ? Demandèrent-elles en même temps.  
- Et bien, commença-t-il tout en s'essuyant les mains. Elle est en plein travail et elle a perdu les eaux. Aurait-elle eu des contrariétés et du stress ces derniers temps qui auraient pu expliquer ce déclenchement précoce ?  
- Heu… Un peu, oui… balbutia Ginny.  
- Par contre, j'ai été vraiment étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas au courant de son état.  
- Nous non plus, murmura Ginny  
- Elle en est à combien de mois ? Demanda Hermione.  
- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle doit être à son huitième mois, répondit le médecin en observant les réactions de surprises qui s'étalaient sur le visage des filles.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Elle est si avancée que ça ? Pourtant elle n'a pas un si gros ventre !  
- Une grossesse est différente d'une femme à une autre mais cela est sûrement dû au fait qu'elle ignorait son état.  
- Et le bébé, comment va-t-il ? Demanda ensuite Ginny.  
- Je dois vous dire quand même que son état nécessite une hospitalisation urgente. Et je lui ai prescrit une écographie morphologique pour être sûr que le bébé est en bonne santé.  
- Non ! S'écrièrent les deux futures mères. Elle, heu, enfin, on ne peut pas faire autrement et la garder ici ?  
- Me dites pas que vous voulez la garder ici ? S'indigna le docteur.  
- C'est possible ? Insista Hermione.  
- Soit, libre à vous de vouloir jouer avec la santé de cette jeune fille, mais laissez moi néanmoins lui administrer de quoi faire stopper le travail et vous demander à ce qu'elle reste alitée jusqu'à la fin. Elle ne doit subir aucun stress surtout. Et vu qu'elle a perdu les eaux, il faut la faire boire et veiller à son hygiène, elle risque de faire une infection au moindre écart et ça pourrait être mortel pour la mère et l'enfant. Dès qu'elle ira mieux et qu'elle sera en forme, amenez là faire une échographie. Je lui donne aussi une prescription pour du fer et du magnésium.  
- Oui, oui, très bien, merci docteur, répondit Hermione avant de signer le document et de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.  
- Au revoir et merci pour tout, salua Ginny en fermant la porte. On n'a pas été trop dures, tu crois ?  
- Un peu mais que voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Par contre, il me semblerait judicieux que nous aussi, nous fassions une échographie.  
- C'est quoi une écho machin ?  
- Une écographie ? C'est une machine qui regarde à l'intérieur de toi et qui permet d'observer le bébé. On le voit sur un écran et le médecin peut voir si tout va bien ou s'il y a des problèmes. Toutes les femmes moldues le font. Je connais un cabinet privé où ma mère consulte qui pourra nous accueillir en toute discrétion. Je vais appeler tout de suite pour prendre rendez-vous pour nous trois.  
- D'accord Hermione, approuva Ginny.

Hermione réussit à prendre des rendez-vous qui se suivaient et malgré des réticences, le gynécologue accepta qu'elle passe toutes les trois en même temps. Ginny passa la première et d'après les données qu'ils calculaient avec cet outil, il pu affirmer que le bébé se portait plutôt bien. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Hermione, les images étaient bien plus nettes que pour le premier. Seulement, Ronny Junior tourna le dos à la sonde et laissa planer le doute sur sa véritable identité. Les mensurations furent toutefois très au dessus de la moyenne et Hermione imaginait déjà son mari s'en venter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Arriva donc le tour de Lily qui avait encore du mal à réaliser son état. Elle regarda alors son ventre arrondi et extrêmement tendu avec de nouveaux yeux. Elle sursauta à l'application du gel glacé sur sa peau avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et tourner la tête vers le moniteur. Elle vit alors presque au ralenti le doigt du médecin s'apposer sur un petit bouton à droite de l'écran laissant ainsi le son du cœur de son enfant résonner dans la salle. Ce fut comme un choc pour Lily et chaque image du petit corps qui prenait vie en elle fut étourdissante.

- Ah, celui-là nous dit bonjour ! Ce bébé a déjà un orgueil bien placé, plaisanta le médecin sans imaginer à quel point ce détail avait un goût d'hérédité. Voulez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ? Demanda l'échographe à Lily.  
- Heu…  
- Oui oui, dirent Ginny et Hermione avec un grand sourire, déçues de ne pas savoir pour elles.  
- Et bien d'accord, finit par dire Lily.   
- Hé bien, alors voyons voir, là, c'est la cuisse, là le pied, allons donc un peu plus haut… Ah voilà ! Hé bien c'est un jeune homme que nous avons là !  
- Un garçon… murmura Lily en pensant à tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour elle.  
- Un petit Potter de plus, s'exclama Hermione sans faire vraiment gaffe au détail du nom de famille…  
Le gynécologue fit quand même quelques recommandations en précisant que le petit était retourné et que la naissance pouvait être imminente. Les filles expliquèrent que Lily accoucherait chez elle et bien qu'il était franchement réticent à cette volonté, il donna des indications médicales et des recommandations pour que tout se passe au mieux le cas échéant. Toutes les trois partirent donc du cabinet avec plein d'images en tête. Ginny et Hermione s'amusaient à s'imaginer dans quelques mois avec les trois petits gambadant dans la maison, seulement Lily était légèrement plus réservée que les autres, ses pensées étaient ailleurs et c'est à peine si elle participait à la conversation.  
- J'aurais tellement voulu savoir moi aussi, soupira Hermione déçue tout en ouvrant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd.  
- Oh, la surprise c'est bien aussi, la consola Ginny tout en mettant sa main sur son ventre comme pour appliquer à elle-même ses propres paroles.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elles revenaient de courses nécessaires vu les évènements à venir dans une maison qui n'avait pas accueilli d'enfant depuis au moins cinquante ans, Ginny trouva Erol sur le bord de sa fenêtre avec une lettre à la main. Elle s'empressa d'aller l'en détacher et c'est non sans émotion qu'elle lut la lettre de son mari.  
_  
Mon cœur,   
Depuis que l'on est séparés, je n'arrête pas de repenser aux quinze jours que l'on a passés ensemble. C'était vraiment génial, tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. C'est dur d'être loin de toi. Mais quand je me bats, tu es ma motivation première. Je me dois de rester en vie pour toi. Tu es ma force Gin' et je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ne l'oublie jamais !  
Sinon, on va se rendre quelques jours en écosse pour aller voir le vieux mage Hippolyte. J'aurais bien voulu passer mais on a tellement de choses à faire. Passe aussi le bonjour à Hermione et Lily. Je suis désolée qu'on n'ait pas beaucoup de temps pour vous écrire. En plus, Ron a été légèrement blessé. Il est resté en Roumanie quelques jours de plus pour être soigné. Rassure Hermione, ce n'est vraiment pas grave, enfin c'est la fin du monde pour lui mais la réalité est bien moins fantastique que son imagination. Tu connais Ron…  
Tu me manques. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras…  
Ton petit mari._

Ginny s'installa alors confortablement sur une des chaises de la cuisine et tendit la lettre à Hermione. L'euphorie liée à l'arrivée de son enfant laissa place à la mélancolie d'un mari absent et Ginny en versa quelques larmes. Hermione n'en menait pas plus large et ne pouvant appliquer son idée à elle-même, elle la proposa à son amie.  
- Pars le rejoindre…  
- Il me manque tellement…  
- Je reste avec Lily. Embrasse-le pour nous s'il te plait.  
- Merci Hermione…

Ginny fit alors ses bagages et sans prévenir Harry, dans une discrétion qui était de rigueur, elle se rendit par transport moldu jusqu'à Edimbourg. Après avoir fait plusieurs hôtels aux alentours, Ginny trouva enfin celui où résidait son mari et après avoir amadoué le concierge, elle frappa à sa porte.


	69. Le songe d'une nuit

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voilà un petit chapitre à l'eau de rose! Mais pour les fans de Ron... ça va vous plaire!

**Chapitre 69 : Le songe d'une nuit** **écrit le 01/09/2005 réécrit le 05/08/2006**

Les batailles en Roumanie étaient vraiment dures, même pour des sorciers expérimentés. Tout l'Ordre combattait durement pour protéger le peu d'habitants qui tentaient de résister à la mise en condition des mangemorts, ce qui laissait que très peu de place aux loisirs et au repos.  
Lors d'une bataille, Ron fut touché au bras par Goyle père. Il fut transporté en urgence à l'hôpital de sorciers de Varsovie. Maugrey insista pour continuer sans lui vu l'urgence de la situation et Ron promit de les rejoindre en Ecosse dès que possible. Le temps que l'on transporte Ron, Harry profita de quelques moments de répits pour écrire une lettre à sa femme. Pour une fois qu'il en avait le temps, il était vraiment content de pouvoir le faire.  
Dès qu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital, l'Ordre prit la direction d'Edimbourg et alla directement voir le mage Hyppolite. Celui-ci possédait une pensine très importante qui pouvait faire avancer les choses plus vite que prévu, ce qui avait de quoi déplacer tant d'énergie. Harry en tête, comme à son habitude, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bicoque au bord d'une falaise.

- Harry Potter, je suppose, salua le mage dès qu'une ombre passa le pas de sa porte.  
- Bonjour, excusez-nous de vous déranger mage Hyppolite, mais nous voudrions vous parler, c'est important, salua Harry.  
- Ah ce que je vois, l'Ordre du Phénix est presque au complet. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que vous iriez loin monsieur Potter, il n'avait pas tord. Je crois que vous souhaitez ceci, reprit enfin le mage en montrant la pensine.  
- Tout à fait, remercia Harry.  
- Faites-en bon usage surtout.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Harry tout en prenant l'objet.  
- Oh… monsieur Potter…Si j'étais vous, je ne fermerais pas la porte de votre chambre à clé ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Pardon ? S'étonna le survivant qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.  
- Je ne voudrais pas user de votre temps précieux. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne route vers la réussite. Au revoir jeune monsieur Potter. Vous êtes le digne fils de votre père, il n'en fait nulle doute, termina le mage avant de faire un signe de la tête au reste du groupe et de refermer sa porte avec peu de politesse, ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde.

L'Ordre fut étonné de la rapidité des choses. Ils avaient prévu plus de résistance pour avoir la pensine du témoin de l'attaque à Edimbourg qui leur avait été signalée. La présence d'Harry avait de toute évidence fait la différence et ce fut très apprécié par les plus rabat-joie du groupe. Ils pourraient ainsi partir plus vite et retourner en Roumanie continuer le front de résistance.  
Toutefois, pour cette nuit, ils décidèrent de se reposer quelque peu et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Fatigués du voyage depuis la Roumanie, Harry ne fit même pas attention de fermer ou pas sa porte et se coucha très rapidement. Il s'endormit juste après une petite pensée en direction d'une jeune femme qui n'était plus qu'à quelques miles de lui cette nuit là. Il n'entendit donc pas le bruit du cognement de sa porte, et encore moins que quelqu'un y entra. Mais quelque chose le fit revenir dans un sommeil plus léger et lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Non, il ne rêvait pas… Ginny, sa Ginny était en train de l'embrasser. Ne sachant pas si c'était encore un de ces rêves ou pas, il l'enlaça de plus bel. Ses baisers s'accompagnèrent de douces caresses et Harry amena son songe à côté de lui, allongé sur le lit, avant de lui faire l'amour passionnément.  
Au petit matin, il soupira de contentement suite au rêve qu'il avait fait. Pour une fois, il avait bien dormi et cela lui rappelait ces nuits passées avec sa femme. Ginny avait le don de l'apaiser et penser à elle comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière avait porté apparemment ses fruits. Il commença alors à s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une résistance à ses pieds et n'ouvre les yeux sur un ange encore endormi juste à côté de lui. Il réalisa alors que cette nuit n'avait pas été un de ces rêves qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était loin d'elle mais que Ginny était bel et bien venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

- Ginny ? Dit-il doucement pour ne pas la réveiller brutalement.  
- Hum… Répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique avant d'ouvrir les yeux à sons tour.  
- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, que fais-tu ici ?  
- J'avais envie de te voir mon cœur. Je pensais que tu en étais ravi, continua-t-elle avec un œil complice.  
- Bien sûr, dit-il le sourire gêné aux lèvres. Mais, tu sais, on repart ce matin, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est eux qu'on entend dans le couloir…  
- Au moins je t'aurais eu pour moi quelques heures, soupira Ginny avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Embrasse-moi mon amour !  
- A vos ordres, madame ! S'exécuta Harry pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une personne frappe brutalement à sa porte.  
- Harry, debout ! Ron est là ! Fit Lupin avant de continuer son chemin.  
- Je vais prendre ma douche Ginny, soupira-t-il tout en sortant du lit. Tu sais, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils sachent que tu es là.  
- Oui, je sais…Mais, Harry, j'aimerais te parler de… essaya-t-elle à nouveau avant de réaliser qu'elle était vraiment maudite d'avoir un frère tel que Ron.  
- Salut vieux ! Intervint Ron en entrant en furie dans la chambre de son ami avant de devenir blanc, la bouche ouverte. Ginny ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Questionna-t-il à demie voix en voyant sa sœur dans le lit de son meilleur ami.  
- RON ! Mais non d'un troll, tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je t'autorise à entrer, s'énerva Harry, fatigué que Ron s'immisce dans leur intimité.  
- Mais…balbutia-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin, que fait-elle ici ?  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Ron, s'écria Ginny, tu vas sortir, oui ? Pesta-t-elle tout en remontant la couverture sur elle.  
- Ohhh non… réalisa Ron en observant le geste de sa sœur. Ne me dis pas que… Mais beurkkkkkkkk, ah c'est dégoûtant… Et dire que… Ahhh beurk… s'exclama Ron horrifié de constater que sa sœur, sa petite sœur était venue voir Harry pour faire des choses « dégoûtantes » avec lui comme une femme en manque, avant de sortir de la chambre.  
- Ca va Ginny ? S'inquiéta Harry. Je suis désolée, c'est une sale habitude qu'il a.  
- Oui, ça va… Mais il a le chic pour toujours me couper quand je veux te dire quelque chose d'important.  
- Harry ! Il faut y aller, hurla à son tour Tonks  
- Gin', je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. On discutera plus tard mon cœur si tu veux bien. Je t'aime et merci d'être venue, j'ai vraiment apprécié… murmura-t-il limite gêné tout en l'embrassant avant d'aller très vite dans la salle de bain.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre et de laisser sa femme maussade, genoux repliés sur elle dans le lit qui les avait réunis pour une nuit. Ginny se leva ensuite, alla à la fenêtre et vit son mari prêt à partir. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et Ginny fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Alors qu'ils s'organisaient au départ, Ginny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui grandissait en elle. Harry n'avait apparemment rien remarqué malgré un ventre légèrement bombé et elle regrettait de n'avoir pas réussi à le prévenir qu'elle allait lui donner un enfant. Une chose était maintenant claire pour elle, c'était le destin, et elle allait devoir garder ce secret pour elle.


	70. Bien heureuse Lily

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ce chapitre est un moment clef pour beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai pas pu m'ôter de quelques souvenirs en l'écrivant, ayant moi-même vécu cette expérience six mois et demi avant notre bien heureuse Lily. Alors petite dédicace à ma petite merveille, ma fille, Cathy.

**Chapitre 70 : Bien heureuse Lily** **écrit le 01/09/2005 réécrit le 05/08/2006**

La main sur son ventre sensiblement arrondi, Lily regardait à travers la fenêtre Ginny en train d'étendre le linge. Pour certain, cette image pouvait être dérisoire mais pour elle, c'était un moment de bonheur simple. Elle aurait temps voulu voir sa mère faire cela durant son enfance. Lily souriait même à l'idée qu'elle puisse l'avoir aidée à ce moment là. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que sa mère était tellement belle enceinte. Les choses avaient tellement changé en si peu de temps, elle avait du mal à se projeter dans l'avenir. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était cet enfant qui allait faire partie de sa vie à jamais. En pensant à lui, comme si une communication s'était déjà établie entre eux, Lily sentit son fils bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Instinctivement, elle caressa son ventre à l'endroit où une légère protubérance lui donnait des remous et remarqua que le petit diablotin en avait terminé de s'agiter. Au fil des jours, Lily commençait à s'habituer à son futur rôle de mère et en vint même à remercier Merlin de le lui avoir donné. Il était le souvenir et la preuve d'une partie d'elle-même mais aussi la partie d'un autre…

- BOUH ! Dit Sirius en la faisant sursauter.  
- Oh, Sirius, quelle idée de me faire si peur ! Tu ne changeras jamais toi.  
- Alors, comme ça, au lieu d'élever le petit de James, j'ai élevé sa petite-fille.  
- Oui, Sirius et je suis très contente de te voir à nouveau, sourit Lily.  
- Et comment je suis plus tard ? Toujours aussi beau ?  
- Sirius, tu es un fantôme ! Tu garderas toujours le même physique, ton si séduisant physique, Don Juan !  
- Toi je t'aime bien. Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père mais ce qui m'a toujours frappé c'est ta ressemblance avec ta grand-mère, enfin pas l'autre folle furieuse qui embrasse tout ce qui bouge mais celle d'où tu tiens ton prénom…  
- Ca c'est du compliment dis moi…   
- Tiens, la rouquine monte les escaliers, s'exclama le maraudeur. Je te laisse sinon elle va m'attraper encore une fois et me dire que je t'enquiquine alors que tu dois te reposer. Ciao !  
- Au…Commença à dire Lily avant de voir sa mère à l'entrée de sa chambre.  
- Bonjour Lily. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Ca va… le temps se gâte apparemment, commenta-t-elle tout en regardant à nouveau à travers la fenêtre.  
- Au moins le linge sèche plus vite.  
- Ginny, je voulais te dire merci, murmura ensuite la jeune fille.  
- Tu n'es pas la fille de ton père pour rien toi. Allez viens t'allonger un peu, tu ne devrais pas rester debout… Et ne viens pas dire que c'est moi qui te séquestre, c'est la prescription du docteur moldu !  
- Oui, oui, maman, ironisa-t-elle. Au fait, Ginny, je t'avoue que je suis étonnée que tu ne me poses pas de questions sur… sur mon état.  
- Oh ma Lily… Je n'ai pas à te juger. J'espère simplement qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour me parler de toi, de ton enfant, de son père et de ce qui est arrivé pour que tu sois si mélancolique.  
- Merci, soupira Lily.  
- Seulement, j'ai quand même une question qui me travaille, si tu me permets.  
- Oui ?  
- Comment as tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte avant ? Je veux dire que pour en arriver à huit mois de grossesse sans le savoir… J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer. Tu aurais dû comprendre certains signes, non ? Surtout un !  
- Quels signes ?  
- M'enfin, Lily, huit mois entier sans avoir tes… Ca ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?  
- Hé bien, j'avais remarqué ce détails mais je… je ne savais pas que c'était lié, balbutia-t-elle en se sentant complètement ignorante.  
- Tu ne savais pas ? Mais c'est les premières choses qu'on apprend à une fille qui devient une jeune femme.  
- Ginny, je n'ai connu personne d'autre que Sirius…  
- Vraiment personne ?  
- Non…Et Sirius a eu autre chose à m'apprendre que de me faire une éducation de ce type. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le sache lui-même…  
- Oui, j'imagine, pouffa-t-elle légèrement. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, alors si tu veux qu'on en parle, demanda Ginny sentant que sa fille se rapprochait d'elle. Après tout, c'est le rôle d'une mère…  
- Heu… mais ce n'est pas un peu tard ? Demanda-t-elle tout en caressant son ventre.  
- Il y a plein de choses que tu dois savoir, tu sais.  
- D'accord…

Ginny passa presque deux heures avec sa fille à discuter et faire son éducation féminine dans la bonne humeur. Quand Hermione les rejoignit, la conversation tourna à une franche rigolade où les hommes en prirent pour leur grade. Sirius, qui entendait tout à travers le plafond, ne put s'empêcher de défendre tant bien que mal la gent masculine. Mais à trois contre un, c'était perdu d'avance.  
Complices comme jamais, les trois futures mères virent les jours et les semaines suivantes passer très vite. En parallèle, Ginny travaillait très dur ses cours sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas les finir. Elle voulait en apprendre un maximum avant de materner et de dire adieu à une potentielle carrière dans ce domaine. De son côté, Hermione travaillait aussi d'arrache pied au ministère pour faire passer une loi sur les droits des elfes de maisons. Son travail portait ses fruits et en attendant d'être affranchis ou payés pour leurs services, les elfes s'étaient organisés secrètement et montèrent un réseau efficace de renseignements pour l'Ordre. Hermione servait d'intermédiaire et trouvait facilement satisfaction à avoir des informations largement avant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Vers la fin novembre, Londres fut inondé par un véritable déluge et Ginny et Hermione durent faire leur maximum pour éviter que la cave soit inondée. La vieille maison avait du mal à résister aux intempéries et les deux jeunes femmes encore capables de marcher n'arrivaient pas à tout gérer. De mémoire, Hermione affirma qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'orages tomber sur la ville ce jour là, comme si les éléments étaient déchaînés pour une raison nettement moins naturelle. Les bougies que Ginny tentait de garder au sec passaient leur temps à s'éteindre et la maîtresse de maison se demanda alors si elle n'était pas maudite. Les pièces qui n'en étaient pas pourvues s'éclairaient uniquement lorsqu'un éclair éclatait à côté et même Sirius ne s'entendait plus hurler vu la proximité étonnante du tonnerre. Puis, en début de soirée, il y eu comme une légère et surprenante accalmie de quelques minutes avant que Ginny et Hermione n'entendent le hurlement de Lily qui prononça pour la première fois un réel « maman ».

- Lily, s'écria Ginny en montant à vive allure au premier étage  
- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Hermione qui l'avait rejointe également.  
- Ca reprend, s'écria Lily tout en se pliant à nouveau en deux.  
- Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, s'affola légèrement Ginny qui prenait sa fille dans ses bras pour l'aider à traverser ce qui était clairement une contraction.  
- Du calme, du calme les filles. On va faire comme on a dit. Ginny, tu vas aller faire chauffer de l'eau et rajouter des bûches dans la cheminée. Il faut absolument réchauffer la pièce. Lily, toi tu t'allonges et tu souffles. Respire bien profondément entre chaque contraction. Le bébé va bientôt venir, alors économise tes forces, c'est essentiel. Et moi, je vais aller chercher du linge propre et les vêtements qu'on a achetés pour lui.

Une fois tout le matériel installé, Hermione examina Lily comme elle avait pu le lire dans les livres qu'elle s'était procurés pour réaliser un accouchement à domicile et découvrit qu'elle était déjà à une dilatation de six doigts. Le bébé allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et là, plus le temps d'aller chercher une quelconque aide. Elle devait l'aider à mettre au monde cet enfant, chose qu'elle faisait pour la première fois.

- Lily, à la prochaine contraction tu pousses très fort en imaginant le bas de ton bassin. Le bébé est en position et il a juste besoin que tu l'aides à sortir. Dès que tu sens une contraction, tu inspires très fort et tu bloques avant de pousser lentement mais efficacement, expliqua-t-elle avant de la voir se contracter. Allez, on y va Lily, pousse ! Encore, encore, encore… C'est bien, c'était parfait, encore quelques poussées comme ça et ton fils sera là, lui affirma-t-elle doucement. Allez…maintenant repose-toi deux secondes avant la prochaine contraction.  
- J'ai vraiment mal, murmura Lily fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais encore la force…  
- Je suis là ma chérie, rassura Ginny en lui serrant la main. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, les femmes font ça depuis la nuit des temps, et une femme aussi forte que toi ne peux que réussir à nous faire le plus vaillant des bébés, expliqua-t-elle tout en voyant sa fille refermer les yeux à cause de la douleur qui reprenait possession de son corps.  
- Allez, maintenant pousse à nouveau… pousse, pousse, pousse, encore, Lily, encore, un tout petit effort, tiens la poussée… Ca y est je vois la tête… sourit Hermione tout en l'accompagnant à se décontracter. Allez à la prochaine contraction, tu devras tout donner et ça sera fini ma chérie.  
- Je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai trop mal Hermione, je ne veux plus… Il n'a qu'à rester là…  
- Allez, courage, tu y es presque, Lily, encouragea sa mère.  
- ELLE DIT QU'ELLE VEUT PLUS POUSSER, intervint Sirius, malade de voir sa petite protégée souffrir comme ça.  
- SORS D'ICI, rugit Ginny outrée de voir l'intimité du moment rompu par ce trouble fait alors que Lily se repliait à nouveau de douleur.  
- Allez, maintenant, tu donnes tout ce que tu as Lily, lança Hermione qui tenait maintenant la tête du petit dans ses mains, non sans émotion. Allez Lily, pousse, la tête est sortie, c'est bon, tu tiens le bon bout Lily ! Allez continue, encore, oui, comme ça ! Les épaules passent… Allez Lily, plus qu'un tout petit effort, affirma-t-elle alors que le reste du frêle corps finissait son voyage vers la vie. Ca y est…termina par dire Hermione, non sans verser des larmes d'émotions pures avant de mettre le petit homme sur le ventre de sa mère, ce qui inspira respect et silence, chose que même le ciel appliqua.  
- Lily, je vais te le prendre pour le nettoyer et l'habiller pour éviter qu'il se refroidisse, à moins que tu veuilles le faire Ginny ?  
- Je peux ? Demanda la nouvelle grand-mère avant d'avoir l'accord de l'heureuse maman.

Ginny partit alors avec le petit pour le peser et le mesurer avant de lui mettre un magnifique dors bien tout blanc que Lily avait choisi pendant que Hermione aidait Lily à expulser le placenta et s'occupait d'elle. Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny redonna le petit à sa mère qui proposa naturellement son sein pour nourrir son enfant avant de lui demander quel nom il allait porter.

- Bayron … murmura Lily en ne disant volontairement que le prénom de son fils.

A une centaine de kilomètres, au nord de Londres, une vieille femme apprécia de voir que l'orage s'arrêtait enfin. Submergé par les différentes requêtes administratives dont elle était en charge pour la troisième année, le professeur McGonnagal vit son attention se déporter vers le grand livre des inscriptions. Voir un nouvel élève s'y graver était une chose qui lui plaisait énormément mais ce qui la surprit cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit celui qui inaugurait la promotion deux milles dix mais le nom de famille qui précédait la date de naissance. Septique de part sa signification, elle soupira et referma le livre tout en s'interrogeant sur l'avenir de cet enfant. Beaucoup d'anomalies naturelles entouraient cette naissance mais ce que ne soupçonnait pas la directrice de Poudlard, c'était que ce qui régissait chaque entrée dans son école n'était pas le seul livre magique à avoir perçu cet évènement…


	71. Absence injustifiée

**Chapitre 71 : Absence injustifiée** **écrit le 01/09/2005 réécrit le 06/08/2006**

Après une journée des plus agitées, la maison fut enfin calme ce qui, depuis quelques jours, devenait un luxe chez les Potter. Celle-ci venait effectivement d'accueillir en son sein un nouveau membre en la personne de Bayron, soit le fils de Lily Potter, elle-même fille de Ginny et Harry Potter, du moins dans une autre réalité. Lily était encore fatiguée de par la naissance de son petit bout et Ginny était aux petits soins avec elle. Comme à son habitude depuis l'arrivée du petit dernier, elle lui apporta un plateau comprenant une bonne soupe et une potion revigorante. Ginny frappa à la porte de la chambre de Lily et attendit d'y être invitée pour entrer.

- Bonjour vous deux, salua Ginny très doucement pour ne pas déranger le nourrisson en train de téter sa mère.  
- Ah merci, j'ai une faim de loup, plaisanta Lily.  
- C'est fou ce qu'il a changé depuis une semaine, remarqua la grand-mère. Encore un peu, et il va devenir tout blond.  
- Oui, il ne sera donc toujours pas le roux que Molly attend tellement.  
- Oui, rigola Ginny. Sinon, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
- Euh, non…  
- Bien alors je vous laisse.  
- Oui, merci.

Plus les jours passaient, plus le petit n'avait plus que les yeux verts de ressemblant avec sa mère. Ginny et Hermione s'en étaient aperçues et la blondeur naissante laissait clairement entrevoir une particularité paternelle certaine. Ce soir là, les filles mangèrent ensemble dans la cuisine et Hermione exprima sa curiosité avec empressement. Bien qu'elle annonçait respecter le silence de Lily, elle crevait d'envie de savoir qui était le père de l'enfant et harcelait Ginny pour qu'elle en sache un peu plus.

- Mais va lui parler, c'est quand même ton rôle de mère Ginny.  
- Laisse la donc Hermione ! Elle doit être assez déprimée d'avoir été seule à la naissance de son enfant, pas besoin d'en rajouter.  
- Mais le père doit savoir !  
- Pas forcément. Lily doit avoir ses raisons pour ne pas lui dire et pour ne pas nous dire. Fais lui confiance. Elle n'a pas dû faire ça sans y réfléchir.  
- Mais, vu qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, peut-être que le père serait ravi d'apprendre la naissance de Bayron.  
- Oui, il en serait sûrement content, intervint Lily qui arrivait dans la cuisine.  
- Oh, Lily, on est désolées. C'est ton histoire, et elle ne nous concerne pas, expliqua Ginny, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.  
- Ne t'excuse pas maman…  
- Et le petit Bayron ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Il s'est enfin endormi, soupira Lily tout en asseyant sur une des quatre chaises de la table.  
- Je crois que je vous dois des explications, annonça finalement Lily.  
- Tu veux que je vous laisse, ta mère et toi ? Demanda Hermione en espérant secrètement une réponse négative.  
- Non, tu peux rester mais je veux bien une tasse de lait chaud avec du miel si ça ne te dérange pas tata…  
- Tu sais, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ricana Hermione.  
- Maman, je te remercie d'avoir respecté mon intimité et de me faire autant confiance. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.  
- C'est normal Lily, répondit Ginny avec un sourire au coin.  
- Tiens, un bon bol de lait chaud au miel « maman », dit Hermione en direction de Lily.

Lily prit son inspiration et se lança. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa mère et sa tante ne la jugeraient pas. De toute façon, un jour où l'autre, elle devrait le dire également à Harry et puis elle n'avait pas honte de son secret. Elle avait fait les choses dans les règles après tout.  
- Voilà, je sais que j'aurais du vous le dire mais il s'est passé un évènement non prévu et je n'ai pas eu la force d'en parler. La situation était déjà bien délicate au départ et là, je ne pouvais plus révéler au grand jour ma relation avec le père de l'enfant. C'était trop risqué pour lui et pour moi.

Tout devint alors clair dans l'esprit de Ginny. Ces quelques paroles étaient telles des clefs qui ouvraient une pièce secrète et maintenant que c'était fait, elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur l'identité du père de Bayron.

- Drago… murmura Ginny en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux.  
- Oui…  
- Drago est le père de Bayron ? S'étrangla Hermione. Mais je croyais que tous les deux c'était fini depuis longtemps !   
- Notre relation n'a jamais été des plus… appréciée, souligna Lily.  
- Et bien, les Malefoy vont êtes ravis de savoir que leur fils a eu une aventure avec une Potter et qu'il y a un fils illégitime en cadeau ! Ironisa Hermione.  
- Hermione, s'écria Ginny voyant bien que les propos de sa belle-sœur blessaient sa fille.  
- Désolée Ginny…  
- Ce n'est rien. Je n'en ai absolument pas honte. J'aime Drago. Je crois que je l'ai aimé à la seconde même où je l'ai vu à Poudlard.  
- C'est marrant le destin quand même, rajouta Hermione.  
- Hermione, ne la coupe pas s'il te plait. C'est déjà pas évident pour elle…  
- Pardon… s'excusa Hermione qui se trouvait finalement bien trop bavarde.  
- Drago a fait des erreurs, j'en suis consciente. Mais il a toujours été le pivot des évènements. Et la dernière année, je l'ai quand même surveillé, bien qu'on se parlait plus. Une fois qu'il était redevenu lui-même, il a cherché à me reconquérir et je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas eu trop de mal. On est sorti à nouveau ensemble secrètement avant que je rentre à l'école d'auror. Et… Et on s'est mariés cet été là, termina-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que les réactions allaient pleuvoir.  
- QUOI ? Hurla Sirius qui espionnait comme à son habitude. TOI ET MALEFOY? MAIS C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR !  
- Sirius, ça suffit maintenant ! Lily a écouté son cœur et tu n'as pas le droit de lui reprocher, s'écria Ginny.  
- Quand même… quand Harry va savoir ça…murmura-t-il avant de glisser à travers le mur.  
- Mon cœur, dit Ginny. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Etre mariés sans être ensemble, je sais combien c'est dur. Il aurait pu venir habiter ici, avec nous.  
- Ginny, tu oublies une chose… C'est par le meurtre de sa femme que Drago a rejoint la résistance. Même si Sirius ne m'avait pas donné le nom parce que finalement, ça n'avait pas autant d'importance que ça. C'est uniquement l'amour qu'il porte à celle qu'il aime qui est dangereux pour Voldemort. Et dans cette réalité, c'est moi cette femme. Même si je sais me défendre, Drago ne voulait pas me mettre en danger. On avait décidé d'attendre avant de dévoiler notre relation, et puis la première année, j'avais mon diplôme d'auror à obtenir…  
- Alors comment avez-vous fait, s'interrogea Hermione.  
- On se voyait dès qu'on le pouvait, ce qui était assez rare en fait et puis début mars, Drago voulait officialiser les choses et il devait venir ici pour qu'on vous l'annonce ensemble après sa visite chez ses parents. Seulement, il n'est jamais revenu…  
- Chez ses parents ? Répéta Hermione.  
- Il avait pris la décision de leur avouer qu'il n'était plus sous leur emprise et qu'il ne se battrait plus avec eux mais contre eux. Il devait leur dire qu'il s'était marié avec moi…  
- Je suppose que ça explique tes excursions durant des jours entiers, murmura Ginny songeuse.  
- Oui. Je l'ai cherché partout. J'ai envoyé des lettres chez lui mais le hibou revenait toujours avec la lettre non délivrée.  
- Tu crois qu'il est de nouveau sous l'emprise de ses parents ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Je crois qu'il faut que j'accepte cette éventualité, dit Lily inquiète.  
- Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger Lily, rassura sa mère avant d'entendre les hurlements du bébé qui réclamait sa mère.

Lily retourna alors dans sa chambre pour calmer son fils qui hurlait visiblement de faim. Tout en le regardant téter goulûment, Lily soupira de l'évidence qui s'imposait à elle. Le bébé était le portrait craché de son père et c'était encore plus évident lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il s'endormait tout en la tétant, ensuite juste par plaisir. Attendrie par la scène, elle regarda alors son fils avec amour et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime Bayron James Malefoy…


	72. Décision à contre cœur

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Le doute est le poisson de l'amour et l'amitié qui fait des ravages dans le cœur. Puissiez-vous ne jamais y goûter.

**Chapitre 72 : Décision à contre cœur** **écrit le 01/09/2005 réécrit le 06/08/2006**

Drago était en train de regarder le feu de la cheminée de la demeure familiale des Malefoy d'un air songeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette horrible scène dont il avait été témoin plusieurs mois plus tôt où Lily, non sa Lily, embrassait un autre que lui… Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comment, mais surtout pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça… Ils étaient mariés, ils s'étaient promis tant de choses et l'avenir semblait des plus prometteur à deux. Il n'avait plus qu'à parler à ses parents et leur avouer sa traîtrise, chose qu'il avait acceptée d'assumer pleinement sans regret avant de la rejoindre chez elle et Potter. Pourtant, il l'avait bel et bien vu, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus, c'était bien elle… Elle avait bien embrassé cet homme passionnément, en pleine rue, devant tout le monde… C'était un affront qu'il ne pouvait tolérer, même par amour, et Merlin sait à quel point il avait, non, il aimait cette fille. Seulement, leurs familles étaient ennemies et sous fond de guerre, il ne pouvait que douter et se ranger à une vérité maternelle. Lily avait bien joué son jeu pour pouvoir le détourner de sa voie initiale et lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans ses bras à lui, elle devait se trouver dans ceux de l'homme qui avait secrètement son cœur. Il se demandait toutefois pourquoi elle s'était révélée en public de la sorte et la réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit ne faisait qu'enfoncer le poignard qui logeait dans son cœur depuis ce jour là. Ne tenant plus face à la pression que son cœur brisé exerçait sur le reste de son corps, Drago pleura à nouveau et s'effondra sur le canapé de sa chambre juste avant de devoir se reprendre à l'appel de sa mère.  
- Drago, où es-tu ? Cria Narcissia.  
- Ici, mère, répondit-il en essuyant ses yeux pour lui cacher son émotion.  
- Tu as encore pleuré, Drago ? Encore cette fille ? S'indigna-t-elle.  
- Que voulez-vous mère ? Demanda-t-il en écartant volontairement le sujet.  
- Soit, et bien Drago, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi… Une excellente nouvelle, même !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui ! Sa seigneurie te donne une mission ! Une très importante mission !  
- Ah, soupira-t-il en tentant de cacher son manque d'enthousiasme.  
- Oui, il a su voir en toi tout le potentiel que nous t'avons donné et te fait un honneur suprême de te redonner sa confiance après l'échec à Poudlard.  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Oh mais arrête de faire cette tête, nous n'y sommes pour rien nous si cette fille en a préféré un autre que toi. Elle ne cherchait qu'à t'utiliser pour contrecarrer les plans du maître et heureusement que tu as ouvert les yeux à temps. D'ailleurs, tu aurais déjà dû l'oublier depuis le temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, il y a plein de filles beaucoup mieux qu'elle et de sang pur qui rêve d'être ta femme. Certes, Pansy Parkinson, enfin Blake maintenant, n'est plus disponible mais il y en a d'autre, je te rassure !  
- Vous oubliez que je suis déjà marié mère.  
- Tout se règle Drago. Je suis déjà en train de voir ça avec le ministère. Vu qu'il n'y a pas d'acte de naissance la concernant, ce qui signifie une non existence reconnue par notre société, elle ne peut techniquement pas être ta femme. Le certificat va être jugé non valide d'ici peu. Tu seras alors libre d'épouser une belle jeune fille digne de ton rang et tes aspirations.  
- Arrêtez mère, je ne suis pas encore prêt…  
- Tu le seras, crois-moi. Allez mon chéri, viens manger, je vais t'expliquer ce que le maître veut de toi.

Ils descendirent alors dans la grande salle à manger décorée d'armes et de tableaux d'ancêtres Malefoy. Après plusieurs plats amenés par des elfes soumis et silencieux, Narcissia reprit alors la suite de sa discussion avec l'enthousiasme qu'aurait pu avoir Lucius Malefoy lui-même, ce qui surprit légèrement Drago vu qu'il imaginait jusque là que sa mère n'adhérait à tout cela que par obligation maritale envers son père.  
- Alors, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, notre maître te charge d'une importante mission. Tout comme ta chère épouse le désirait, il veut lui aussi que tu entres dans la résistance menée par l'Ordre du Phénix et que tu deviennes le bras droit de Potter, à la seule différence qu'en réalité, tu espionneras pour lui.  
- Tu oublies mère que Potter ne me fait aucune confiance et qu'il ne risquera pas de m'ouvrir ses bras si facilement.  
- Il le faudra bien ! Et puis d'après ce que tu nous as dit, il y a quelques mois, ce n'est pas si impossible que ça.  
- Je, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… surtout si elle y…  
- Si tu allais dire qu'elle est au côté de Potter, alors je te rassure, ce n'est plus le cas. Nos espions nous ont rapportés qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la résistance depuis peu. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi mais le fait est là, elle a dû également abandonner Potter après t'avoir abandonné.  
- Mais où est-elle ?  
- Sûrement avec cet homme qu'elle embrassait, proposa Narcissia en tournant cet argument à son avantage. Et puis, de toute manière, il faut que tu te ressaisisses, Drago ! C'est ton père et moi ta famille et non cette rousse qui se dit venir de l'avenir! Dois-je également ce que nous avons subit après ton échec avec Dumbledore ? L'emprisonnement de ton père, les châtiments que j'ai reçus à cause de toi et ce que j'ai dû te faire subir pour éviter que notre famille n'aille à sa perte ? Si tu le déçois encore une fois, le maître pourrait s'en prendre à nous de manière définitive. C'est ça ce que tu veux ?  
- Non, mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais Drago, il faut faire un choix et t'y tenir : nous, ta famille ou celle qui t'a trompé et abandonné lâchement.  
- Vous… soupira-t-il résigné après quelques minutes de réflexion où il revit la trahison de Lily.

Drago remonta dans sa chambre et se coucha après avoir bu sa potion quotidienne pour s'aider à oublier Lily. Narcissia partit ensuite en direction de la cave et commença à parler devant un miroir magique.  
- Il lutte…  
- Augmente les doses de la potion oubliette.  
- Avec ce que je lui donne, il aurait déjà dû l'oublier.  
- Ca va venir ! Patience…  
- On aurait dû davantage utiliser le polynectar et faire une confrontation avec Drago. La colère aurait été un allié précieux…  
- Il aurait pu voir la supercherie et vous démasquer.  
- Maître… soupira alors Narcissia en faisant tomber le masque, il souffre…  
- Moi aussi je souffre Narcissia. Je souffre à chaque fois que je respire l'air d'un sang de bourbe, je souffre à chaque fois que je vois un sorcier parler à un moldu… Et il est temps que ça change !  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que Drago pourra remplir parfaitement sa mission… N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions plus fiables ?  
- Ton fils a un rôle important à jouer, bien qu'une grande partie ait déjà été faite. Il m'est encore utile et le peu d'informations qu'il pourra m'apporter est bonne à prendre. Toutefois, j'ai évidemment une autre carte en main depuis peu, le destin se dessine et une vieille prophétie se mets en place… Je serais bientôt en possession d'un pouvoir sans précédent mais aussi un nouvel héritier…  
- Un héritier, maître ?  
- Oh, oui, et pas des moindres Narcissia, affirma Lord Voldemort avec un air rempli de sous entendus qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de rire comme Morgane en personne.


	73. Retraite en France

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voilà le chapitre calme avant la ... Bref, on arrive vers la fin de l'histoire et comme toute bonne histoire qui se respecte, on doit toucher le fond avant de remonter à la surface... bref... c'est la guerre de la guerre...

**Chapitre 73 : Retraite en France** **écrit le 01/09/2005 réécrit le 06/08/2006**

La fin d'année avait un air morose à cause des menaces continuelles qui rythmaient le quotidien des sorciers. Une semaine avant le nouvel an, la gazette du sorcier battit un nouveau record d'édition en affichant en première page l'évasion spectaculaire mais surtout en force de Lucius Malefoy par les mangemorts. Les détraqueurs semblaient être totalement absents ce jour là, ce qui s'ajoutait à la liste des nouveaux ennemis à redouter pour les sorciers, aussi petits soient-ils. En effet, le petit de Lily ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits et se réveillait très souvent en hurlant, comme si sa vie était en danger de mort. Rien ne semblait vraiment le calmer et très vite, le moral de l'ensemble de la maisonnée en pâtit.

- MAIS IL VA SE TAIRE LE MIOCHE ? Hurla Sirius excédé d'entendre brailler le petit Bayron.  
- C'est un bébé Sirius, et un bébé, ça pleure !  
- JE CONNAIS UN BON MOYEN DE LE FAIRE TAIRE MOI… ON POURRAIT LUI COUPER LA LANGUE PAR EXEMPLE, NON ?  
- Sirius ! S'offusqua Lily qui berçait en vain le pauvre petit homme.  
- BON OK… SINON, Y'A LA POTION DU SILENCE… TU NE VEUX PAS LUI EN METTRE DANS SON BIBERON ? JUSTE UNE TOUTE PITITE GOUTTE !  
- SIRIUS, SORS D'ICI, hurla Ginny en arrivant avec la tétine miraculeuse que ses frères lui avaient procurée la veille. Il y a des jours où… commença Ginny avant d'être coupée, chose dont elle avait maintenant l'habitude, par l'arrivée d'une Hermione qui montrait les signes évidents d'une confrontation houleuse. Hermione mais…  
- Je me suis fait attaquer par deux mangemorts, expliqua Hermione. Ils m'ont traitée de sale sang-de-bourbe et de … s'arrêta-t-elle dans l'impossibilité de répéter. Mon ventre commence à se voir, Ginny. Ils ont dit tellement d'horreurs. Pourtant j'étais habituée avec Malefoy, mais … Oh, Ginny… c'est tellement dur… Je ne peux plus sortir sans qu'on me regarde, qu'on me juge de par mon ventre… Comme si j'étais une jeune fille de mauvaises fréquentations…  
- Allez Hermione… calme-toi.  
- Tout le monde nous connaît à Londres, continua Lily toute aussi inquiète pour Hermione que Ginny. Et avec les temps qui courent, plus personnes ne fait attention à la politesse ni même à la morale…  
- Il faut nous éclipser, soupira Ginny.  
- Mais où ? Tout le monde connaît Harry Potter et ses proches. Et si on nous voit Ginny et moi avec nos ventres arrondis, ils vont faire le rapprochement avec eux. On risque la vie de nos enfants à chaque fois qu'on sort de cette maison.  
- Bill et Fleur vont nous accueillir, affirma Ginny, pensive. Je vais leur écrire tout de suite, et à y réfléchir, je vais également demander à maman de venir.

Entre deux pleurs du pauvre Bayron, Ginny ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et pensa à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Partir en France chez son frère était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elles. Là-bas, personnes ne les avaient jamais vues. Puis, il faudrait également qu'elles prennent les transports moldus pour passer inaperçues et le mieux de tout serait de le faire lors d'une diversion, et quoi de mieux que la fête du nouvel an qui était dans quelques jours. C'était tout juste le temps pour elles de s'organiser pour le voyage et de faire le nécessaire pour prendre toute les précautions d'usage. Il ne restait alors plus qu'à prévenir Ron et Harry, ce que Ginny fit dès l'aube. Toutefois, elle prit soin de ne pas mentionner certains détails les concernant, elle et Lily… Il valait mieux qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas vu l'enchaînement des évènements. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon moment et qu'ils devaient rester concentrés sur leur mission.

_Mon coeur,_

Je t'écris pour te prévenir qu'Hermione, Lily et moi partons pour la France rejoindre Fleur. Sans être alarmiste, Hermione s'est fait agresser aujourd'hui. Je te passe les détails mais son ventre prend du volume. Tous font le rapprochement entre elle et vous. Là-bas, personne ne nous reconnaîtra et elle pourra finir sa grossesse tranquillement. On ne peut se permettre d'attendre une réponse de votre part. On va prendre les transports moldus le trente et un pour s'y rendre vu qu'Hermione ne peut transplaner. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire qu'on est bien arrivées. Je t'aime Harry. Prenez soin de vous et revenez-nous vite.  
A bientôt.  
Ta Ginny.

Sous une nouvelle lune, les filles sortirent de la maison, prirent un taxi, arrivèrent à la gare de Londres et s'installèrent dans le dernier train qu'Hermione précisa de très grande vitesse en direction de Paris. Lily et Ginny prirent légèrement peur lorsqu'elles apprirent qu'elles passeraient sous la manche mais l'éducation moldue d'Hermione permit de leur expliquer le principe.  
Une heure et demie après, elle prirent directement un autre train en direction du sud de la France, en plein milieu des Pyrénées, à Cauterets, magnifique petite ville rassemblant de nombreux sorciers.

Le voyage fut assez difficile, surtout avec le petit Bayron, toutefois, vers onze heure, le bébé s'arrêta net de pleurer à la grande surprise des trois femmes. Il fit même son premier gazouillement suivi d'un sourire, ce qui fut attribué, faute d'une explication plus rationnelle, aux vaches broutant dans les champs qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. La suite du voyage fut tout de suite nettement plus agréable et lorsqu'un sifflet annonça le terminus, Lily réalisa que son fils les avait finalement laissées dormir presque six heures d'affilées, ce qui ne fut pas négligeable. Voyant qu'il dormait encore paisiblement, elle paniqua quelques secondes en l'imaginant déjà mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le resserrement de la minuscule petite main autour de son index. Ses craintes se dissipèrent alors et dès ce jour, le terrible bébé se transforma en tranquille marmotte souriante au point que sa mère se questionna sur l'objet de ses rêves.

Fleur, accompagnée de sa petite blondinette à couette, vint les accueillir comme prévu tout en ne cachant pas la joie démesurée dont elle savait si bien faire preuve. Elle était vraiment ravie d'accueillir la famille de son mari, surtout que sa plus jeune sœur, Gabrielle, venait juste de repartir pour BeauxBâtons, l'école de magie française. La solitude n'avait jamais été un fort chez l'ancienne championne de son école et puis elle y voyait l'occasion de se rapprocher de cette famille qui ne l'avait pas vraiment accueillit comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de voir un invité surprise, tout comme les rondeurs de sa belle-sœur et la première soirée chez elle permit d'élucider ce point.

En plus du beau temps et du paysage montagneux magnifique, l'air était vraiment vivifiant et Ginny avait l'impression de revivre, comme si tous ses problèmes s'effaçaient d'un claquement de doigt.  
L'atmosphère apaisant lui inspira de faire le bilan sur sa vie et de constater qu'elle avait franchement évoluée en quelques années. En plus d'avoir été possédée par Voldemort, elle avait aussi été enlevée par Lucius et s'était retrouvée par deux fois dans la chambre des secrets à Poudlard, record malheureux à jamais battu. Plus étonnant en soi, elle avait rencontré sa propre fille, Lily, âgée d'un an de plus qu'elle. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour son Harry Potter furent enfin partagés et se terminèrent même par un mariage à dix-sept ans à peine et maintenant elle attendait son enfant. Que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre de la vie, elle avait réalisé à ce jour tous ses rêves de petite fille et bien plus même, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en faire à nouveau mais avec la nuance que maintenant, elle était une femme.

Molly Weasley arriva le surlendemain au grand plaisir des quatre filles et embrassa mille fois sa fille lorsqu'elle vit son ventre annonciateur d'un heureux événement. Toutefois, son visage prit quelques rides quand elle apprit qu'elle était maintenant arrière-grand-mère par Lily, ce qui l'obligea même à s'asseoir et à engloutir trois whiskys purs feu que son fils Bill gardait précieusement pour les grandes occasions. Ginny envoya alors une autre lettre à Harry, comme promis, et en reçut une réponse.

_Mon cœur,  
Nous sommes bien arrivées chez Bill et Fleur. Ma mère nous a également rejoints. L'air de la montagne nous fait un bien fou. J'ai par contre dû abandonner mes cours. Je dois m'occuper de tellement de choses que je n'en ai plus le temps. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…  
Je t'aime mon cœur, reviens-nous vite !  
Ta Ginny._

Mon amour,  
Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux chez Bill et Fleur. Embrasse tout le monde de notre part. Tu auras le temps de voir pour tes cours quand les choses iront mieux, je t'avoue que je suis rassuré de vous savoir toutes en sécurité. Saches que nous allons rassembler l'armée de Dumbledore d'ici peu, Voldemort renforce ses rangs, il faut agir vite maintenant.  
Je t'aime. Tu me manques.  
Ton Harry.


	74. L'armée d'Harry Potter

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Pauvre Dean... On ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas!

**Chapitre 74 : L'armée d'Harry Potter écrit le 02/09/2005 réécrit le 07/08/2006**

Lord Voldemort avait su convaincre une grande majorité des sorciers que le temps des sangs purs était arrivé. De nombreux mages, dictés par leur instinct de survie et leur peur, avaient rejoint son camp et avec leur savoir-faire incontestable, ils avaient rassemblé les foules en la faveur du maître. Tous les ministères de la magie étaient débordés entre les différents  
assassinats, la chasse des mangemorts et l'enrôlement incontrôlable de nombreux sorciers au sein des rangs de celui-dont-personne-ne-prononçait-plus-le-nom. Tous les aurors étaient en  
mission pour attraper et emprisonner les ennemis de la liberté mais même la prison d'Azkaban commençait à déborder en plus de ne plus être parfaitement gardée. Les choses devenaient critiques et Harry Potter, le survivant, se décida à rassembler ses amis de toujours, l'armée de Dumbledore.

Il envoya un hibou à de nombreux sorciers diplômés de Poudlard afin de réunir, lui aussi, une armée digne de ce nom et contrer les plans l'assassin de ses parents. Bien que le professeur McGonnagal ait pris le relais après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, tous avaient vu Harry prendre les choses en mains avec une poigne incontestable. Il avait le feu rassembleur en lui et  
tous virent en lui le digne successeur de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonnagal fut elle-même l'une des premières à vouloir lui passer le flambeau, trop lourd selon elle pour une femme de son âge. Lupin lui affirma également que tous les sorciers voyaient en lui le symbole de la résistance face à l'oppresseur et plus poussé par l'envie de rassembler et vaincre que de diriger, Harry accepta alors de porter sur lui la bannière de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cher sorcier,  
La résistance à besoin de toi. Il est temps de venir nous rejoindre pour combattre tous ensemble Lord Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je t'attends au ministère de la magie à Londres dans une semaine, à 9h00 précises.  
Je compte sur toi.  
Harry Potter

Bien que pour Maugrey, le risque était une attaque massive ce jour là de par un courrier reçu par une main droite de Voldemort, Harry répondit que de toute façon, il devait déjà y avoir au moins un espion dans leur rang sans qu'ils ne le sachent et que ce genre de nouvelles aurait au moins le don de le faire frémir si ce n'est de l'agacer. Pour Harry, faire peur à Voldemort était déjà une victoire en soi et cela montrait également au reste des sorciers encore indécis du camp à prendre que rien n'était joué. Ce message ne fut donc pas seulement envoyé aux proches d'Harry durant sa scolarité mais à tout élève en âge de se battre qui avait fréquenté Poudlard. La presse moldue relata une migration inexplicable de volatiles. Et comme prévu, presque tous les élèves de Poudlard en âge de se battre le reçurent, Drago Malefoy compris.

Narcissia lui fit alors comprendre que c'était le signe qu'ils attendaient et poussa Drago à s'y rendre. Tout comme l'appréhendait Drago, Harry était venu personnellement à Londres pour les accueillir tous en personne. La veille de la réunion, tout comme Ron, Harry rentra chez lui avec une légère déception de savoir les filles à des milliers de miles. La maison semblait vide et malgré l'accueil fanatique que Sirius leur fit, dormir seuls dans leur lit respectif fut assez dur pour eux. Toutefois, ils savaient qu'elles avaient pris une bonne décision et que cela valait mieux ainsi et que de toute façon, ils auraient le loisir de bien profiter d'elles une fois la guerre terminée.

Dès le lendemain, un peu avant neuf heures, Harry fut heureux d'accueillir Neville, Luna, Dean, Semus, Lavande mais aussi toute son équipe de Quidditch avec les anciens comme Angelina et Xavier Dubois. D'autres Gryffondor répondirent à l'appel ainsi qu'une grande majorité de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Sans réel étonnement, peu de Serpentards étaient présents, seuls quelques uns avait compris le danger de cette prochaine épuration bien que   
certains fussent surpris, Harry et Ron ne jugèrent que très peu la présence de Drago Malefoy.

A sa grande stupéfaction, Harry sut réunir presque une centaine de sorciers prêts à se battre. L'armée d'Harry Potter était en marche et il ne restait plus qu'à l'organiser. Ron s'occupa alors de les former à quelques tactiques d'attaque et de défense. Tonks et Lupin orientèrent les plus doués en Potion vers les soins de premier secours, chose qui risquait d'être utile le jour venu. Harry, de son côté, prit sur lui de faire un discours motivant, tel un grand leader avant une grande bataille, dès que les troupes furent estimées prêtes au combat.

Chers Amis,  
Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Oui, ils sont plus forts que nous et peut-être même plus nombreux. Oui, notre cause est peut-être déjà perdue d'avance. Oui, on risque de perdre beaucoup de nos proches et de nos amis. Mais, si vous êtes là, devant moi à m'écouter c'est que vous non plus, vous n'avez pas l'intention de voir tout ce massacre sans réagir, sans combattre du mieux possible. Je ne vous demande pas un sacrifice mais uniquement le meilleur de vous-même. On est la dernière ligne de défense pour nos proches restés en arrière mais aussi des milliards de moldus. J'ai besoin de vous pour lancer l'attaque décisive afin de donner un coup final contre Voldemort et je sais qu'on peut y arriver tous ensemble ! La victoire est à notre portée ! A nous de la saisir !  
Ron regarda alors Harry non comme son meilleur ami mais son chef. Il le savait très peu doué dans les discours mais celui-ci venait du coeur et résonnait dans chacun de ceux qui avaient pu l'entendre. C'est donc sans surprise que tous applaudirent sans modération. Le destin était maintenant lancé, Harry Potter en tête d'une population en soif d'un monde meilleur.  
Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Hermione manqua terriblement à Harry. Elle aurait été parfaite pour tout organiser, entre le logement, le rationnement de l'armée et les différents déplacements, Harry se prenait la tête pour tous ces petits détails qu'il aurait aimé lui déléguer. Faute de mieux, c'est Ron qui eut cette lourde tâche de l'assister et Harry fut toutefois surpris de voir à quel point son ami excellait dans ce travail minutieux. Lors d'un dîner, Neville et Luna demandèrent des nouvelles d'Hermione et de Ginny, vu qu'elles n'étaient pas ici avec eux. Ron leur annonça donc, non sans fierté, le mariage et le bébé à venir concernant Hermione et alors que Luna n'en revenait toujours pas, Neville était vraiment content pour eux. Harry se fit toutefois un devoir de préciser que le mariage ne les avait pas assagis et qu'ils se disputaient toujours autant. Ron, vexé, leur révéla alors que Ginny et Harry étaient devenus de vrais pots de colle et que cela en devenait vraiment dégoûtant. Heureusement pour Harry, Neville et Luna avaient su garder le secret sur sa relation avec Ginny. Et lorsque d'autres s'enquérir à leur tour sur le devenir des deux jeunes femmes absentes, il dut malheureusement se taire. Seulement, lorsque ce fut le tour de Dean, l'ex amoureux transi de Ginny, il manqua vraiment de peu que le mari jaloux ne lui révèle fièrement que maintenant elle était SA femme.   
Heureusement, Ron assurait parfaitement son rôle de frère et surtout de meilleur ami à ce moment là et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.  
- Heu, hé bien Ginny. Euh, elle est en France depuis quelques temps, avec mon Hermione, révéla-t-il à l'ancien Gryffondor. Mais, enfin, comment te dire Dean, ajouta Ron en regardant discrètement Harry. Il faudrait que tu saches que Ginny s'est mariée l'été dernier.  
- Ah bon ? S'étonna Dean. Et avec qui ?  
- Oh, euh, balbutia le rouquin. Ah Lavande. Comment vas-tu? S'empressa de saluer Ron en partant dans sa direction évitant ainsi de répondre à Dean.  
- Ginny. Mariée. J'aurais tellement aimé la revoir, continua Dean en regardant un Harry mal à l'aise.  
- Apparemment elle est très heureuse, commenta-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance liée à un énervement contenu.  
- Et toi, tu sais qui c'est ?  
- Oh, avec mes études d'auror et la guerre, je ne l'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir très souvent, répondit Harry en essayant d'éviter la question sans trop mentir.  
Mais au fond de lui, Harry hurlait que c'était lui l'heureux élu et qu'il en était si fier. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet du retour de Dean dans la vie de Ginny mais il était jaloux malgré lui. Ginny était sa femme et personne n'avait intérêt à essayer de lui la prendre, surtout vu le mal qu'il s'était donné à la récupérer. Lorsqu'il regarda alors Dean s'en aller, il fut franchement soulagé de ne pas être justement celui qui devait se contenter de souvenirs. Il mesura alors sa chance et se laissa aller à l'évasion des souvenirs vécus avec sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière le ramène à la réalité.

- Salut Potter.  
- Tiens, Malefoy. Ca fait longtemps !


	75. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Un pas après l'autre, voilà ce qui doit être fait parfois. Avec les expériences et le temps, les choses et les points de vue peuvent changer. A nous d'en saisir les occasions. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 75 : L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami écrit le 02/09/2005 réécrit le 07/08/2006**

Forcé d'accomplir sa mission et poussé par la curiosité, Drago Malefoy avait rejoint Harry pour le saluer. Cette mission, il la faisait vraiment à contre coeur et inconsciemment, depuis son arrivée dans l'armée, il guettait une silhouette bien particulière, en vain. Au fond de lui, il espérait revoir Lily pour avoir une explication mais les informations de sa mère semblaient exactes, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa femme.  
- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
- Disons que je me suis dis qu'après quinze jours à se regarder du coin de l'oeil, il était temps que je vienne te saluer. Alors, ça va depuis le temps ? demanda Drago avec peu d'assurance.  
- Ouais et toi ? Soupira Harry qui n'avait guère le temps de s'afférer à des retrouvailles avec l'ancien Serpentard.  
- Ouais. Comme peut le permettre la situation actuelle.  
- Tu étais où tout ce temps ? On ne t'a pas vu. Questionna toutefois Harry, finalement curieux de ce soudain rapprochement.  
- Je finissais mes études financières.  
- Bien entendu, commenta Harry en s'imaginant parfaitement à quoi elles pourraient lui servir un jour. Je suppose que tu sais pour ton père.  
- Tout comme le ministère qui garde notre manoir jour et nuit.  
- Et comment ta mère gère tout ça ? Demanda l'auror qui avait pris le relais de l'ancien camarade.  
- Egale à elle-même, resta-t-il volontairement vague alors que Ron appelait Harry au loin.  
- Je dois y aller, ça a été un plaisir Malefoy.  
- Attends Potter !  
- Quoi ? Se retourna-t-il.  
- Merci de m'accepter dans les rangs. Toi et moi, on ne peut pas dire qu'on a été alliés jusque là et encore moins amis.  
- On va dire que quelqu'un m'a donné certains arguments pour te laisser le bénéfice du doute.  
- Sache que je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider.  
- Merci, Drago, soupira-t-il en se rangeant à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient plus deux enfants préoccupés par leur égo et leur image.  
- Tiens, tu m'appelles par mon prénom. C'en est presque étrange.  
- Ecoute, Drago, quoi qu'il se soit passé durant notre scolarité à Poudlard, maintenant, nous sommes des adultes et je t'accorde ma confiance, affirma-t-il tout en reprenant la direction de Ron.  
- Harry… murmura Drago, à nouveau peu sûr de lui. Comment va…  
- Elle va bien, coupa Harry comprenant de qui Drago voulait avoir des nouvelles.  
- Je m'attendais à la voir avec vous, ici ?  
- Elle est en France sur une autre mission, pour être exact.  
- Ah. Oui, je vois, je crois que j'aurais fait le même choix que toi, insinua Drago en comprenant parfaitement le rôle officiel de Lily en France.  
- Drago. J'ai su pour elle et toi à Poudlard. Sache que je, enfin, j'aurais su faire avec si… Bref.  
- Merci. C'est comme ça… soupira Drago avec un pincement au coeur. Comme quoi un Malefoy ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Affirma Drago, ce qui laissa Harry perplexe.  
- Allez Drago, dit-il en avançant sa main pour serrer celle de son ancien ennemi.  
- Merci, Harry, termina Drago en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Harry alla enfin rejoindre Ron qui semblait assez débordé par le harcèlement de quelques mécontents de leur sort et se servit de cette arrivée pour prendre le large quelques minutes avec son ami. Ron n'avait pas bien vu ce qui s'était passé avec Drago mais il avait bien repéré l'approche de l'ancien Serpentard. De nature suspicieuse et commère, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins dès qu'il fut seul avec Harry.

- Hé, c'est moi où la fouine te tourne autour ?  
- J'avais remarqué merci, Ron ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je viens même de lui parler.  
- Ah ouais ? Et tu as remarqué sa salle tronche ?  
- Toujours aussi délicat Ron.  
- Bah quoi ? Lui qui est toujours plus propre sur soi que la veille McGo, là franchement, y'a du laisser aller.  
- Ron, on est en guerre, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de passer au teinturier tous les jours, ironisa Harry.  
- Au quoi ? Demanda Ron qui n'avait pas saisi la référence moldue.  
- Laisse tomber.  
- N'empêche, je suis malade de dire ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.  
- J'avais remarqué. Je crois que Lily lui manque. Il m'a même demandé de ses nouvelles tout à l'heure.  
- Lily ? Non pas possible quand même, marmonna Ron avant de voir le visage septique de son ami. Tu crois que lui et elle… enfin qu'il l'aime encore ?  
- Ce n'est pas impossible.  
- Ca pourrait expliquer aussi certains comportements de Lily. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui en parler.  
- Mouais, hésita-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller lui parler d'amour avec ma fille.  
- Je le fais bien avec ma soeur. Quand je repense à l'autre fois, bouda Ron.  
- Ron, ça suffit ! Rugit Harry. Tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer, un point c'est tout !  
- N'empêche que si moi j'ai su digérer l'image de ma soeur dans ton lit, tu peux bien parler avec Malefoy.  
- On est mariés ! Ce qu'on fait, ça nous regarde, Ron ! Et puis, que je sache,  
ce n'est pas Ginny qui est enceinte, souligna Harry, et ce, hors mariage !  
- On était fiancés ! Pesta Ron en ressortant son excuse bateau.  
- Et ta soeur était mariée lorsque… Oh et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier vis-à-vis de toi. Ginny est ma femme et quand on est poli, on frappe avant d'entrer dans une chambre ! Point ! S'énerva Harry.  
- N'empêche, si j'ai pu vivre avec cette image, tu peux allez le voir.  
- Tu fais chier Ron ! Répliqua Harry, hors de lui, tout en s'éloignant.

Une fois hors de porté de Ron, Harry se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'avait pu lui dire son beau-frère. Le comportement de Drago était étrangement similaire à celui de Lily, soit absent, préoccupé, dans un autre monde et dénué d'espoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry eut pitié de son ennemi de toujours et se traîna jusqu'à Drago. Celui-ci dévia très légèrement la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et attendit la conversation qui semblait imminente mais surtout visiblement personnelle.  
- Tu aimes encore Lily, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas tes oignons Potter, pesta Drago qui se devait de rester sur ses gardes.  
- Oh. Très bien, soupira Harry, prêt à s'en aller, avant que l'ancien Serpentard ne lui réponde.  
- Oui, murmura Drago.  
- Tu as essayé de… Commença-t-il à demander avant que Drago ne le coupe.  
- J'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis des mois.  
- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même depuis quelques temps. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a.  
- Elle a quelqu'un d'autre Harry. Voilà tout.  
- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais, enfin je n'étais pas du tout au courant. Remarque, elle ne parle pas vraiment de ces choses là.  
- Et toi et Ginny ? Demanda Drago pour changer de sujet.  
- Même chose, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, soupira Harry tout en restant prudent sur ce sujet.  
- On ne peut pas tout avoir Potter, et la gloire et l'amour, ironisa-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.  
- Parfois, je me dis que me battre contre Voldemort est bien plus facile que d'essayer de les comprendre .  
- Surtout les rousses, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est sûr qu'elles ont une certaine prédisposition à être compliquées, mais je crois que c'est ce qui fait d'elles des femmes si exceptionnelles.  
- Je crois plutôt que c'est ce qu'elles arrivent à faire de nous qui les rend si particulières. Autant en bien qu'en mal.  
- Tu marques un point Malefoy.  
- Merci Harry. Ca m'a fait du bien.  
- De rien Drago, et bienvenue parmi nous.


	76. Bataille à Lasi

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
De vous à moi, j'aimerais bien que ce chapitre soit un peu spoiler du tome 7. Uniquement Neville en perte et Harry qui a comme seul stigmate de cette guerre, la disparition de sa cicatrice... Utopique me direz-vous? J'en ai bien peur...

**Chapitre 76 : Bataille à Lasi écrit le 19/09/2005 réécrit le 07/08/2006**

Le travail d'Hermione avait finalement porté ses fruits sans qu'elle le sache. Le bureau des aurors reçut en ce vingt juillet une information des plus importantes de la part d'un elfe de maison dont les maîtres avaient été assassinés par Lucius Malefoy en personne la veille au soir. Etre inexistant aux yeux des sorciers avait du bon dans certaines situations si bien que juste après le meurtre, le jeune elfe avait pu entendre un détail décisif. Voldemort rassemblait ses forces près de Lasi en Roumanie et tous les sorciers sur place qui n'adhéraient pas à sa cause se voyaient disparaître par enchantement. Lucius semblait être d'ailleurs le bras droit armé, ce qui n'étonnait personne, et se chargeait des basses besognes de son maître.  
Seulement, cet elfe ne fut pas le seul espion à rapporter des indices dans son camp, et une chose en entraînant une autre, les prairies qui bordaient la belle ville de Lasi fuent alors le théâtre d'une bataille décisive.

D'un côté des ombres à demi vivantes inspirant la peur et de l'autre des âmes prêtes à la damnation pour la bonne cause, toute vie se trouvant entre les deux lignes de front étant condamnée. Les quelques minutes avant la bataille pesaient énormément sur l'armée de Harry Potter. Les mangemorts exerçaient avec talent leur intimidation et les échanges de regards entre Drago Malefoy et son père étaient très équivoques. Seulement, le premier à perdre patience fut Voldemort lui-même face à celui qui eut été marqué comme son égal. D'un geste  
vif, il lança un sort informulé en direction d'Harry qui fut éjecté en arrière. Ron, fou de rage, riposta alors avec un Stupefix vers un mangemort au hasard. Dès lors, les sortilèges plurent dans tous les sens et la bataille était ouverte. On vit alors des sorciers se tordre en deux de douleurs, d'autres qui ne bougeaient plus, et quelques uns qui voltigeaient dans les airs. Des noyaux se formèrent alors, comme l'avait ordonné Ron et Harry afin de mieux garantir les défenses des uns et des autres et sans le vouloir qu'Harry se retrouva avec Drago.  
- Ca va Potter ? Demanda-t-il justement tout en le relevant d'un coup reçu.  
- Mais comment ont-ils su qu'on serait à cet endroit précis, ils attendaient de toute évidence, questionna Harry presque pour lui-même.  
- Allez lève-toi !  
- Ron ? Où est-il ?  
- Il se bat avec Macnair.  
- Mais quel fou ! Hermione me tuera si je lui ramène son corps. Viens, il faut l'aider.

Harry et Drago allèrent donc secourir Ron qui en avait bien besoin. Malefoy lança un stupéfix à Macnair ce qui était le seul sort puissant autorisé par Harry en attaque dans cette bataille. Les sorts interdits devaient être utilisés qu'en extrême urgence et seuls des sorciers avertis mais surtout expérimentés en étaient de toute façon autorisés. Ron parut quelque peu vexé de cette aide impromptue et se releva tout en refusant sa main.  
- Un merci ne va pas te tuer, lança Drago d'un air blasé.  
- Ouais, ouais. Merci, mais ne t'y habitue pas. Pesta Ron.  
- Allez, on avance, reprit Harry, pressé d'en finir.

La bataille devenait de plus en plus dure et Harry réalisa qu'il fallait maintenant faire vite s'ils ne voulaient pas que cela tourne en leur désavantage. Beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été neutralisés mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de sorciers au sol. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder et de s'occuper d'eux, alors il ordonna le déploiement d'une équipe de premiers secours que Ron dirigea.

Au loin, Harry remarqua ensuite que Drago était finalement très actif dans la bataille. Ron avait beau lui dire de se méfier de lui, il était évident que Drago se défoulait sur tous les mangemorts qui s'interposaient devant lui. Lorsque l'ancien Serpentard lança son premier sort interdit, Harry comprit alors qu'il allait peut-être un peu loin mais une force, une rage l'animait ce qui faisait de Drago un puissant allié pour son armée car il n'avait finalement plus rien à perdre. Harry sentit alors son cour s'accélérer, interprétable comme de la peur, lorsqu'il vit Voldemort s'avancer sournoisement derrière Drago.  
- C'est comme ça que tu t'appliques à ta mission Drago Malefoy, siffla Voldemort la baguette à la main prêt à l'utiliser.  
- Je vais là où sont mes intérêts, argumenta Drago. Potter a eu plus de respect pour moi que vous n'en avez jamais eu.  
- Oh mais c'est que le blondinet se rebelle devant son maître. « Impedimenta » cria Voldemort, lançant ainsi Drago à une dizaine de mètres de lui sans pour autant qu'il ne baisse le regard.  
- Le jeune Malefoy n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore compris apparemment.  
- Comprendre quoi, répondit-il tout en s'avançant, blessé.  
- Mais, cher Drago, c'est grâce à toi qu'aujourd'hui nous allons mettre un terme à cette ridicule résistance. Aujourd'hui c'est l'avènement de ma gloire et de mon triomphe! Hurla t-il avec fierté.  
- Pas tant que je serais vivant, intervint le survivant.  
- Potter. Enfin... se satisfit le mage noir. Cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra. « Petrificus Totalus », cria t-il en direction de son ennemi juré.  
- Bien essayé, répondit Voldemort après avoir évité le coup de Potter.  
- « Mobilicorpus », lança alors Voldemort sur Harry qui devint une véritable marionnette. Tu fais moins le malin maintenant Potter. Oh mais cette scène me rappelle certains souvenirs. Que ta mère était belle juste avant de mourir ! Elle avait le même regard que toi en ce moment même. Si elle n'était pas une sang-de-bourbe, je l'aurais bien fait mienne, ajouta t-il tout en ricanant.  
- Harry ! S'écria Drago qui se sentit alors impuissant devant la scène. Réagis !  
- Tu devrais lui dire plutôt au revoir à ton « Harry ». Sa vie est maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir.  
- NON ! Cria Harry résistant au sortilège. JAMAIS ! Reprit-il de toutes ses forces, porté par le refus d'imaginer Ginny en train de pleurer sur son corps.  
- Mais… Balbutia ensuite Voldemort, déstabilisé par la résistance surprenante du jeune homme face à un tel sort. NON ! Pesta-t-il lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry avait su finalement s'en dégager grâce à son espion.  
- Merci Drago, murmura Harry en direction de l'ancien Serpentard.  
- Qui l'aurait cru ? Ironisa le sorcier. Vous deux, contre moi. Ca va être un vrai plaisir de vous envoyer au cimetière.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Répondit Harry.  
- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? Demanda Voldemort à deux doigts du fou rire forcé. Mais je suis immortel ! Rien ne peut me vaincre ! Hurla-t-il sans demi mesure alors que Harry et Drago réalisaient l'urgence de la situation.  
- Il le faut Harry. Murmura Drago en laissant clairement comprendre de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il leva sa baguette avec une main ferme.  
- Je sais. A trois. Un. Deux .Trois  
- « AVADA KEDAVRA » lancèrent-ils en même temps en direction de Lord Voldemort.

Une lumière intense sortit alors des deux baguettes, comme si les deux sorts s'associaient. Un dôme grandissant engloba les trois sorciers sous des éclairs, laissant à peine entrevoir leurs silhouettes. La baguette de Voldemort fut très vite pulvérisée par l'assaut des deux autres et c'est dans un cri terrifiant, voire assourdissant, que s'échappa le dernier soupir de celui-dont-personne-ne-voulut-prononcer-le-nom. La rupture du contact qui s'en suivit projeta alors les deux sorciers en arrière si bien qu'après, Harry et Drago s'évanouirent d'épuisement.

Les deux armées restèrent sans voix devant la scène. Il ne restait que la cape noire de Tom Jedusor au sol et sentant le vent tourner, de nombreux mangemorts transplanèrent en un rien de temps. Tous savaient très bien que sans leur leader, ils allaient finir à Azkaban et pour toujours cette fois-ci. Bellatrix en fut d'ailleurs le parfait exemple lorsque des aurors tels que Dean et Horace l'interpellèrent. Le seul qui restait à appréhender se tenait juste à côté de la cape avec une légère satisfaction, Lucius Malefoy regarda alors son fils d'un oeil victorieux puis transplana avant que Maugrey ne l'attrape.

Il fallu une dizaine de minutes pour voir enfin une liesse de joie sur tous les visages des sorciers présents. Harry remarqua alors que Ron ne faisait pas partie de la foule et commença à s'inquiéter. Sans perdre une minute, il le chercha du regard et le vit à genoux devant un corps étendu. Harry eut alors une sueur froide à l'idée que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.  
- Ron ? Dit-il en sa direction. Que se passe… Commença-t-il à dire avant de voir le visage sans vie du pauvre Neville Londubat.  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire, sanglota Ron. Il était notre ami et je n'ai rien pu faire. Neville est mort ! Comment l'annoncer à Luna ? Pourquoi lui ?  
- Ron… Murmura Harry tout en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est fini.

Harry connaissait la réponse à la question de Ron, mais l'avouer, se l'avouer était bien trop dur. Lui aussi était triste de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait fallu de peu pour que Neville soit celui que la prophétie désignait et les rôles auraient pu être inversés. Harry avait le sentiment de perdre un frère et la victoire eut alors un goût amer.

Le soulagement et la joie de la mort de Voldemort furent si considérables que le soir  
même, une grande fête fut célébrée à Lasi. Tous les grands dignitaires firent le déplacement tout spécialement et les journaux, tels que la Gazette du Sorcier, relatèrent forcément l'événement. Des milliers de hiboux traversèrent alors l'Europe en quête d'abonnés et leur nombre était si impressionnant que les moldus en parlèrent dans leurs journaux tout en faisant le rapprochement avec le même type d'événement qu'il y avait eu environ dix-huit ans plus tôt. Devant l'urgence de la publication, la gazette ne contenait que deux pages. La première était une annonce officielle du ministère de la magie londonienne et l'autre faisait le récit détaillé, et largement grossi de la bataille, suivi du nom des combattants morts à la guerre. Ce vingt-cinq janvier 1999 entrait dans l'histoire de la communauté magique et était accompagné de deux noms à jamais célèbres, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, deux héritiers de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard unis dans l'adversité.  
Bien que Drago ait incontestablement participé à la mort de Voldemort, il restait le fils de Lucius Malefoy, en fuite et Harry était clairement le héros incontesté de cette victoire. Seulement, avec la perte de plusieurs de ses amis et surtout celle de Neville, Harry était nostalgique et vraiment pas enclin à faire une apparition en public. En train de se préparer dans sa chambre, il ne pensa alors qu'à une chose, écrire à Ginny.

Mon coeur,  
Je pense que tu dois être déjà au courant par la diffusion massive des journaux à travers le monde, mais Voldemort est mort aujourd'hui. Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir te voir tout de suite. Dès demain, nous partons poursuivre les derniers mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix sont maintenant notre priorité et malgré ce que pense le ministère, pour moi, ils  
sont toujours aussi dangereux. Malheureusement j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Au cours du combat, nous avons perdu Neville. Ron a tout essayé mais le sort était apparemment trop rapide. Luna est sous le choc, ils venaient de se fiancer. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir toutes les trois. Comment va Hermione ? C'est pour bientôt, non ?  
Ton petit mari à toi.  
Harry.

Une fois la lettre terminée, Harry se débarbouilla un peu avant d'aller rejoindre Ron et Drago à la fête et lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il remarqua alors que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il mit toute fois quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa cicatrice.


	77. Retournement de situation

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Il n'y a rien de mieux que le pardon comme témoignage d'amitié... la preuve dans ce chapitre! Vous pourrez également voir les bases de l'éducation qui sera appliquée à l'aînée de Ron et Hermione et qui explique beaucoup de chose dans l'opus 2.

**Chapitre 77 : Retournement de situation** **écrit le 02/09/2005 réécrit le 08/08/2006**

_Mon amour…  
Hermione, Lily, Fleur, ma mère et moi, nous nous associons pour vous féliciter.  
Nous vous attendons avec impatience. Nous ne pouvons pas encore rentrer à Londres. Hermione a une fin de grossesse assez difficile et elle doit garder le lit. Prenez soin de vous.  
Je t'aime,  
Ginny._

Recevoir une lettre de Ginny avait toujours le don de lui redonner un peu de soleil dans son quotidien hivernal. A voir qu'il avait fallu deux jours pour avoir une réponse à sa lettre, Harry supposa que le réseau postal magique était débordé. Le message de Ginny manquait cruellement d'enthousiasme et Harry comprit qu'elle tentait de leur cacher le véritable état d'Hermione. En même temps, elle était presque à son terme, alors il était un peu normal qu'elle ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme.  
- Alors? Demanda Ron tout en le faisant sursauter.  
- Elles vont bien mais je t'en prie, tiens, lis par toi-même !  
- Oh, Ginny dit qu'Hermione va mal ! Je devrais peut-être allez la rejoindre…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, si elle avait besoin de toi, je t'assure qu'elle nous l'aurait dit. Et puis Ginny n'a pas dit qu'elle était à l'agonie, juste que la fin était proche et qu'Hermione doit se modérer. Alors ce n'est pas en te gueulant dessus que ça va s'arranger… Expliqua Harry tout en regardant Drago arriver vers eux tout essoufflé.  
- Harry, Ron… On a trouvé la trace de mon père, annonça-t-il, visiblement content.

Lucius Malefoy avait apparemment rassemblé les mangemorts en déroute et devenait une menace grandissante. La fuite de Bellatrix n'était plus que secondaire et tous étaient convaincus qu'il était plus qu'urgent d'arrêter l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort. La victoire et la mort du mage noir aidant à ouvrir d'anciennes portes condamnées au silence, le bureau l'Ordre du Phénix avait appris par un indicateur qu'il s'était réfugié chez Karkaroff à quelques kilomètres de Durmstrang. Les plus expérimentés et une bonne partie des aurors partirent donc à la poursuite de Lucius. Le lendemain, une fois sur place, ils commencèrent dans un premier à chercher le repère de Lucius et une fois trouvé ils encerclèrent la maison. Maugrey, spécialiste incontesté de l'aller direct de mangemorts à Azkaban, les somma de sortir d'une voix ferme et menaçante.  
- Lucius Malefoy, au nom du ministère de la magie, sortez avec les mains bien en évidence et votre baguette en poche.  
- Maugrey… siffla-t-il en sortant…Quelle surprise…Oh mais… que vois-je… mon fils prodige est là aussi…comme c'est bizarre…  
- Votre baguette Lucius, réclama Maugrey sans prendre en considération ce que le mangemort venait de dire.  
- Mais qu'avons-nous là également, le survivant, bien sûr… Cher monsieur Potter et nouvellement ami de mon fils, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous étions toujours au courant de vos agissements ? Questionna Lucius tout en regardant son fils d'un air mauvais.  
- Nous savions très bien que des espions étaient dans nos rangs, affirma Harry. Et même en sachant cela, ça ne nous a pas empêché de gagner la guerre.  
- Une bataille certes, mais pas la guerre ! Elle ne fait que commencer jeune homme ! N'est-ce pas mon fils ?  
- LA FERME ! Hurla Drago en menaçant son père avec sa baguette, de peur qu'il ne révèle son secret peu élogieux.  
- Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a quelques temps, Drago ! Mais tu sais, maintenant ta mission est finie. Tu peux revenir avec nous, au grand jour, tu seras mon bras droit et ensemble nous règnerons sur le monde !  
- Drago est de notre côté, intervint Harry en se plaçant devant Drago, sûr de lui. En aucun cas, il ne vous rejoindra !  
- Tu crois cela, pouffa Lucius ! Pourtant, tu crois vraiment que Drago était à vos côtés pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ? Voyons Potter, sa jolie frimousse n'est qu'avec vous parce qu'on le lui a demandé ! Drago était notre espion le plus sûr et je ris encore de voir avec quelle facilité il a su s'intégrer, lui, un Serpentard et qui plus est, le fils d'un ennemi… Vous me décevez je dois dire…  
- Peu importe ses erreurs passées, insista Harry. Drago avec nous maintenant !  
- Il a raison, se résigna Drago. C'est eux qui m'ont poussés vers vous…  
- Drago, que je sache, on a été deux à tuer Voldemort, toi et moi, pas un autre ! Et j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il te l'ait demandé.  
- Non, mais…balbutia-t-il en ne sachant plus trop où il en était.  
- Y'a pas de mais Drago… Quoique tu aies pu faire, je te crois incapable de retourner vers eux. Tu es un des notres Drago ! Maintenant j'ai autant confiance en toi qu'en Ron et j'ai appris à te connaître, affirma-t-il avec un regard qui laissait entrevoir une raison que personne à part ces deux là pouvait comprendre.  
- Harry… soupira-t-il, reconnaissant.  
- Mais regardez moi cette lavette ! Et dire que tu es ma chair et mon sang… Heureusement que ta pauvre mère n'assiste pas à ce spectacle de mauvais goût.  
- Lucius, maintenant, avance et livre-toi à nous, reprit Maugrey. Tu auras un procès équitable, grogna-t-il tout en regard Harry du coin de l'œil comme pour honorer une promesse peu agréable.  
- Non mais vraiment, vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais me rendre ? S'amusa-t-il. Maintenant que tous mes hommes sont sûrement partis je me dois de prendre congé. Endoloris ! Cria t-il en direction d'Harry avec sa baguette cachée dans sa manche.  
- Harry ! Hurla Ron avant d'aller au secours de son ami qui se tordait de douleur.  
- Tu vas me le payer, rugit Drago envers son père.  
- Ah oui, mon fils, il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais te dire, reprit Lucius sur le point de partir. Merci ! Maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là… J'ai enfin pu prendre sa place à la tête des mangemorts et accomplir ma destinée! Au revoir fils ! Ironisa-t-il ensuite avant de transplaner  
- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron, inquiet. Hé, Harry, ouvre les yeux ! Ma sœur me tuerait si…, et je ne peux pas mourir en laissant Hermione et Ronny junior, tu comprends, argumenta-t-il en s'y perdant un peu lui-même. Harry ! Allez, tiens bois ça ! Ordonna finalement Ron en lui tendant une potion qui stoppait ce genre de maux.

Harry se releva ensuite assez facilement et put observer le silence de Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le départ de son père. Il était assez évident de voir qu'il était dégoûté et honteux d'être le fils d'un tel homme. Beaucoup de choses et de comportements s'expliquaient en essayant de comprendre cet homme qui avait grandit avec un tel exemple paternel que Lucius Malefoy. La réaction de Drago était d'ailleurs assez contrastée par rapport à l'agitation des aurors menés par Maugrey, Thomas et Davinson, en quête d'indices sur leur destination et personne ne vit d'ailleurs le hibou de Ron arriver dans un vol plus que chaotique pour enfin venir s'écraser sur le crâne de son propriétaire.

- AILLLLLLEUUUUU ! Hurla Ron en se caressant la tête. Coq ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il avant de voir un parchemin rouge. J'espère que c'est pas une beuglante, hésita Ron qui avait encore un bon souvenir de la dernière qu'il avait reçue de sa mère.  
- Tu ne pourras le savoir qu'en l'ouvrant, affirma Harry tout en se relevant de ses blessures.

A son grand soulagement, ce n'était qu'une missive express. Ron ouvrit alors le bout de papier maltraité par le transport et pu y lire les quelques mots qui changèrent sa vie. Il était père… Son visage passa de l'inquiétude pour son ami à une joie non contenue. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la sixième relecture du message et à la dixième fois, il ne pu contenir l'information plus longtemps.

- HAAAARRYYYYY, Ca y est ! S'écria-t-il à se faire retourner tous les aurors des alentours.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Harry tout en vérifiant que ses tympans étaient encore fonctionnels.  
- HERMIONE ! LE BEBE ! CA Y EST !  
- C'est vrai ? Reprit Harry qui avait du mal à réaliser ses meilleurs amis parents.  
- OUI ! JE SUIS PAPA ! Répondit Ron avec l'air le plus idiot qu'un homme était en mesure de faire dans ces moments là.  
- Félicitations Ron ! S'empressa de dire Harry tout en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Parce que… Hermione et toi ? Questionna Drago, abasourdi par une telle nouvelle.  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre une femme enceinte sans l'avoir épousé avant ! Pesta Ron avec un ton légèrement hautain et vengeur.  
- Surtout quand on sait que… commença à rire Harry avant de voir son ami bondir sur l'insinuation.  
- ON ETAIT FIANCES !  
- Pour être exact, si tu me le permets Ron, insista Harry. Ils se sont mariés, il y a quelques mois, maintenant, ils sont parents d'un petit Ronny Junior ! Ajouta Harry avec malice.  
- Non… bougonna Ron en frappant toute sa déception sur la première pierre à sa portée.  
- Quoi non, Ron ? Demanda Harry un peu perdu par sa réaction.  
- C'est une fille… Répondit-il si faiblement qu'Harry dut presque le décrypter sur ses lèvres avant de rire aux éclats, suivit rapidement par Drago tellement la scène avait un goût comique à voir.  
- Hé bien, je te dois des félicitations Weasley… Une Rousse rat de bibliothèque, encore une qui va faire briser des cœurs ! Ironisa Drago en imaginant le mélange entre Hermione et Ron.  
- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas rousse… murmura le nouveau père. Elle aura au moins ça pour elle ! Dit-il en repensant à toutes les remarques qu'il avait pu avoir lorsqu'il était plus jeune.  
- Ca ne serait pas une Weasley, ajouta Harry en rigolant avec Drago.  
- Ouai, hé bien, après tout, ça ne change pas grand-chose à mes projets. Il y a plein de filles qui jouent professionnellement au Quidditch, marmonna Ron.  
- Mais oui, Ron, plaisanta Harry. Elle deviendra la plus grande joueuse de tous les temps, extrapola-t-il sans le penser une seule seconde.  
- Et quand elle ira à Poudlard, je lui achèterais le dernier balai en date pour qu'elle dépasse tout le monde.  
- Balai ou pas, Weasley, prends soin de ta famille surtout, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important… Ajouta Drago en pensant à une partie bien précise de la famille qu'il avait secrètement. 

Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas exactement à quoi Drago pouvait faire référence, ils imaginaient assez bien que cette remarque n'était pas en souvenir de Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy. Seulement, les aurors semblaient assez pressés suite à la découverte d'un indice et les deux anciens Gryffondors durent se résoudre à ne pas en découvrir le secret. Excusé de par la nouvelle, Ron et Harry purent partir rejoindre les filles en France alors que Drago restait avec les autres à la poursuite de son père.


	78. Bienvenue EmilyJane

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Moment attendrissant en perspective… Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 78 : Bienvenue Emily-Jane** **écrit le 02/09/2005 réécrit le 09/08/2006**

Les coups répétitifs que la porte d'entrée supportait finirent par réveiller Fleur au premier étage. Pestant déjà à moitié sur l'opportun qui l'avait réveillée alors qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver le sommeil à cause du bébé, elle ouvrit la porte et accueillit avec surprise Ron et Harry. Refermant automatiquement sa robe de chambre par pudeur, elle n'empêcha toutefois pas le rougissement involontaire des deux garçons.   
- Ohhhh Ron, Harry ! Enfin vous voilà ! Venez, Hermione est en haut !  
- Comment…Comment vont-elles ? Demanda Ron un peu stressé après qu'Harry et lui l'aient saluée.  
- Tout s'est bien passé. Hermione est un peu fatiguée mais l'accouchement a été très rapide et la petite est vraiment belle.  
- Mais, enfin, est-ce qu'elle est rousse ? Reprit Ron légèrement gêné, la main derrière la tête.  
- Pour le moment elle a les cheveux noirs mais ça a tendance à changer très rapidement, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. En tout cas, elle est très grande et bien portante, ajouta la maîtresse de maison.  
- Et elle est née à quelle heure ?  
- Heu… 16h45 si je me souviens bien. Et c'est Molly qui l'a assistée.  
- Maman ? Ah mais c'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama-il écœuré en pensant que sa mère avait vu Hermione dans toute son intimité…   
- Où sont les autres ? Intervint Harry tout en déposant sa cape sur le rebord d'une chaise.  
- Mes beaux-parents dorment encore, je crois. Ils devaient accompagner Lily et Ginny en ville ce matin très tôt.  
- Elles ne sont pas là? Questionna encore Ron comme s'il menait un interrogatoire.  
- Elles sont allées partie acheter des affaires pour le bébé et c'est Arthur qui les a amenées en voiture moldue.  
- Mais pourquoi elles n'ont pas transplané et puis, pourquoi partir si tôt?  
- Ron, arrête donc de harceler la pauvre Fleur…! Vas donc voir ta moitié et ton autre moitié maintenant, s'amusa Harry avant de le voir monter les étages avec empressement.  
- Je suis désolée que Ginny ne soit pas là pour t'accueillir Harry, reprit Fleur… On ne pensait pas vous voir si vite. Elles doivent revenir vers midi.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller dire bonjour à Hermione et me reposer un peu en attendant.  
- Très bien, si tu me le permets, je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu aussi.  
- La nuit n'a pas été facile ?  
- Pas vraiment non, ironisa Fleur.  
- Alors c'est bien une Weasley, plaisanta Harry avant d'inviter Fleur à le précéder pour monter à l'étage.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, il vit Ron avec le bébé dans les bras, aussi à l'aise que s'il tenait une araignée. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Cet enfant était apparemment une vraie révélation pour lui. Ronald Bilius Weasley n'était plus un adolescent irresponsable, maintenant, il était l'heureux père d'une petite fille. Il avait l'air de prendre ce rôle très au sérieux, ce qui faisait aussi plaisir à voir qu'une Hermione visiblement comblée de bonheur, malgré la fatigue visible sur son visage. Harry se dirigea alors vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Félicitations Hermione ! Je suis très heureux pour toi.  
- Merci Harry…Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux. Ca m'a fait un tel choc pour Neville, murmura Hermione de peur de réveiller sa fille.  
- Je sais… Mais, pour le moment, concentre-toi sur ce petit ange. On discutera de ça plus tard. Sinon, ça n'a pas été trop dur ? Demanda quand même Harry alors que d'un geste de la main, Hermione empêchait son mari de fouiller les cheveux de sa fille à la recherche d'une couleur non désirée.  
- Oh si… bien plus dur qu'un des sorts interdits…Et dire que la mère de Ron en a fait sept…Je ne sais pas comment elle en a trouvé la force.  
- Parce qu'elle est aussi forte que toi ma belle, souligna Ron tout en donnant le bébé à sa mère. Elle est magnifique mon cœur… et brune…dit-il, soulagé.  
- Pour le moment, ricana Hermione, ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais blonde à la naissance, ajouta-t-elle tout en s'amusant de la tête de son mari.  
- Tu aurais dû voir aussi sa tête quand il nous a dit que c'était une fille… Il nous a même exposé son plan de carrière internationale de Quidditch, ajouta Harry en rigolant.  
- Bah quoi…s'énerva Ron faussement outré en levant les épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle ne pourra pas être forte dans ce sport ! Regardez ces deux bras costauds qu'elle a… se félicita-t-il en les tripotant délicatement.  
- Elle préfèrera peut-être se concentrer sur ses études, suggéra Hermione.  
- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, pesta Ron. J'ai déjà un rat de bibliothèque à la maison, c'est bon, pas besoin d'une deuxième… murmura-t-il tout en tripotant à nouveau les cheveux de sa fille.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer étudier, pesta Hermione.  
- Je me souviens parfaitement ne pas avoir fait qu'étudier à la bibliothèque, répliqua Ron avec un air malicieux qui fit rougir Hermione et mettre Harry mal à l'aise. Alors je préfère savoir ma fille loin des endroits un peu trop intimistes à mon goût.  
- Tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre de ce que je me souviens, reprit Hermione.  
- Justement, je sais exactement ce qu'un garçon peut avoir en tête quand il va à la bibliothèque avec sa copine… Au moins, sur un terrain, il y a trop de monde pour s'intéresser à ces choses là !  
- Tu es désespérant Ron… Elle est à peine née que tu veux régenter sa vie, soupira Hermione.  
- Hé oui, Hermione, pauvre… Heu, mais comment allez-vous l'appeler au fait ?  
- Hé bien, avec son histoire de Ronny, je… tentais d'expliquer Hermione tout en regardant son mari. Par Merlin, j'ai oublié de prévoir le prénom de ma fille, s'en voulut celle qui savait toujours tout… Ron ? Tu as une idée ?  
- Bah, on avait dit que si c'était une fille, tu devais choisir le prénom…  
- Harry, tu as une suggestion ? Après tout, tu en seras le parrain…  
- Oh, heureux de l'apprendre, sourit-il. Merci pour votre confiance mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui trouver un prénom… C'est votre fille, votre décision et votre moment à vous. Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir en paix. Un bon café me fera le plus grand bien tout en attendant le retour des filles.  
- D'accord Harry…dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- Endorra ? Reprit subitement Ron avec des yeux pleins d'incertitude.  
- Ron, je sais que tu veux de l'original, mais là … Comment te le dire sans te vexer… Disons que c'est trop original…  
- Bon certes sinon, que penses-tu de Cybille ?  
- Bon, allez, à tout à l'heure, papa et maman, termina Harry en sortant de la chambre pour les laisser tranquille.

Harry descendit et remarqua qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de jouets partout dans la maison. Il pensa alors que la petite de Bill et Fleur était très gâtée par ses parents, bien qu'un dragon vert et bleu ne semble pas vraiment approprié pour une petite fille. Toutefois, Harry en soupira de voir cette ambiance familiale vraiment agréable. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, enfin presque, il pourrait enfin envisager d'avoir lui aussi un enfant avec Ginny, et même plusieurs. Il lui tardait de la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras et pour retrouver un peu d'intimité avec elle.  
Une tasse de café à la main, il regarda toutes les photos familiales qui décoraient la cheminée et se laissa bercer par le levé de soleil qui lui offrait une vision montagnarde paradisiaque. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et comme pour vérifier qu'il en connaissait bien la raison, Harry passa son autre main sur son front lisse. Il s'installa ensuite sur le sofa et à force de regarder le bois craqueler, il finit par s'assoupir et s'accorder quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité avant que Ron ne le réveille pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
- Harry… Tu dors ?  
- Plus maintenant, Ron… Qu'y a t-il ?  
- On voulait juste que tu sois le premier à savoir.  
- Quoi, dit Harry mal réveillé.  
- Emily-Jane !  
- Hein ?  
- Oui, c'est Emily-Jane, insista Ron en prononçant les syllabes séparément pour assimiler lui-même la particularité franco-anglaise du prénom soit le premier en « bon français » et le deuxième « so british ».  
- Qui ?  
- Le bébé ! On l'appelle comme ça ! Hermione dit qu'au moins la petite ne pourra pas oublier ses origines. Emily prononcé à la française pour son lieu de naissance et Jane pour la moitié Granger qu'elle est. Moi j'aurais préféré Marianne mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… Pour le prochain, je mets mon véto, pas de prénom composé et pas de truc à la romaine comme son prénom à elle. Des noms bien anglais et populaires…  
- Emily-Jane, ça va, ça se prononce facilement, j'aime bien, commenta Harry avant de voir son attention se porter sur des bruits extérieurs, tout comme Ron.  
- Ah bah tiens, la voiture arrive ! Annonça-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? S'inquiéta Harry.  
- Presque une heure, répondit Ron en se tournant vers la grosse horloge.  
- Mince ! Où est la salle de bain, demanda Harry visiblement soucieux de son apparence.  
- Au premier à gauche pourquoi ? Demanda Ron en regardant Harry se dépêcher de monter. Ah l'amour…ça lui donne des ailes à celui-là ! Se moqua son meilleur ami avant d'aller à la rencontre des filles.


	79. La mèche blanche

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Réunion de famille en perspective. Quand Harry rencontre Bayron.

**Chapitre 79 : La mèche blanche écrit le 02/09/2005 réécrit le 09/08/2006**

Harry n'avait pas vu sa femme depuis novembre et l'idée qu'elle était maintenant trois étages plus bas le terrifia soudainement. Il estimait être vital de paraître un minimum présentable et non tout poisseux comme il l'était actuellement, ne serait-ce pour que Ginny ne reparte pas en courant.  
Il tenta de domestiquer ses cheveux en vain et se débarbouilla la figure avant de prononcer quelques sorts sur ses vêtements afin qu'ils paraissent un peu moins miteux. Seulement, à se regarder dans la glace, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il se sentit subitement vieux et incroyablement laid. Toutefois, le désir de la voir étant plus fort que la peur d'être repoussé par sa femme, Harry redescendit l'escalier aussi vite que possible au point de rater quelques marches et de risquer de belles chutes. Tout essoufflé, il vit d'abord sa belle-mère, qui devait être la dernière rentrée vu qu'elle avait encore son manteau, avant de voir le reste de la famille, apparemment réunie dans le salon.  
- Oh Harry ! S'écria Molly Weasley en l'entourant de ses bras. Je suis si contente que tu sois bien vivant ! Quel bonheur ! Et comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Pas une seule égratignure ? Oh mais regarde-moi ça. Tu es tout sale, là, signala Molly en désignant un peu de poussière sur son épaule. Attends je vais arranger ça, reprit-elle tout en agitant sa main pour la lui enlever de manière très maternelle.  
- Maman. Laisse-le donc tranquille, le pauvre, intervint naturellement Ginny sentant bien que son mari était gêné.  
- Oh oui, excuse-moi Harry ! Tiens, voilà, tu as aussi une petite mèche rebelle, là, dit-elle en essayant de la remettre à sa place. Désolée, défaut professionnel de mère, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'écarter.  
- Bonjour mon coeur, murmura alors Ginny qui s'était avancée tout prêt de lui.  
- Bonjour, répondit tendrement Harry avant de l'embrasser passionnément comme si c'était aussi important pour lui que de respirer.  
Toutefois, bien que trop préoccupé à se concentrer sur le visage de sa femme pour la regarder dans son ensemble lors des quelques secondes qui avaient précédées le baiser, Harry sentit une certaine gêne au niveau de son ventre qui l'empêchait de la serrer davantage contre lui. Instinctivement, lorsqu'il termina de l'embrasser, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en direction du sol pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien combler l'espace théorique entre lui et sa femme. Surpris de ce qu'il voyait, il recula d'un pas et fixa le ventre arrondi de Ginny avant de la regarder à nouveau et de commencer à faire un sourire, passant par de nombreuses expressions telles que la surprise, la joie, le bonheur et l'émerveillement.  
- C'est donc ça que tu essayais de me dire avant d'être à chaque fois coupée dans ton élan ! Réalisa-t-il tout en posant sa main de manière instinctive sur le ventre de sa femme.  
- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à t'en parler avant Harry. S'excusa-t-elle avec la peur qu'il lui en veuille.  
- En fait, j'y ai souvent pensé. J'étais un peu jaloux du bonheur de Ron et je m'imaginais, avant de m'endormir, que je rentrais victorieux de la guerre et que tu m'accueillais avec notre bébé dans tes bras.  
- Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour que je puisse réaliser ton rêve, plaisanta Ginny en soulignant sa silhouette maternelle.  
- La réalité est nettement meilleure Gin', soupira Harry tout en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je vais pouvoir profiter de la fin de ta grossesse.  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de te l'avoir caché ?  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ton choix et je crois que je t'en remercie, reprit-il avant de l'embrasser. Merci de me donner autant de bonheur Gin'.  
- Hum hum. Intervint Ron qui avait un très bon souvenir de la scène en Ecosse qui lui donnait une vague idée de la manière dont sa soeur s'était retrouvée dans cette situation.  
- Mais laisse les donc, rugit sa mère en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Ils sont tellement mignons ces deux là !

Depuis qu'il avait appris sa future paternité, Harry était comme dans un monde ailleurs. Il n'y avait plus que sa femme qui avait de l'intérêt à ses yeux et la fixa comme pour capturer ce moment dans sa tête afin de le mettre dans une pensine plus tard. Seulement, un bruit, et plus exactement les pleurs d'un bébé, le firent sortir de sa bulle et en chercha la provenance. Il  
réalisa alors que toute la famille Weasley était présente ainsi que sa   
fille, Lily, d'où provenait justement l'étrange manifestation.  
- Bonjour Lily ! Tu as l'air radieuse, dit-il en remarquant la mine souriante et la silhouette amaigrie de la jeune femme. L'air de la montagne t'a bien profité apparemment ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ainsi.  
- Oui, merci, je vais beaucoup mieux effectivement, sourit Lily tout en regardant le petit blond qui logeait confortablement dans ses bras.  
- Je suis content pour toi, commença à dire Harry avant de mieux regarder le petit garçon qui était dans les bras de Lily. Harry avait beau réfléchir d'où pouvait provenir cette enfant, aucune solution plausible ne vint à lui.  
Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'était sûrement pas celui de Bill et Fleur, bien que sa blondeur pouvait provenir de sa mère hypothétique, et que le seul Weasley attendu venait tout juste de naître. Harry se tourna alors vers la branche de Fleur vu qu'elle avait une petite soeur, Gabrielle, mais il la savait également trop jeune pour fonder officiellement une famille. Et  
puis ce qui le perturbait le plus c'était la manière dont Lily regardait l'enfant mais surtout la façon qu'elle avait de le consoler comme si ils avaient un lien très particulier qu'il refusait d'admettre. D'un oeil interrogateur, il regarda alors à nouveau Lily en quête de réponse.  
- Harry, je te présente Bayron, mon fils, affirma-t-elle donc avec une pointe de crainte et de fierté à la fois.  
- Ton quoi ? S'étrangla Harry devenu subitement aussi blanc que la neige qui s'était déposée la nuit dernière.  
- Mon fils, Harry.  
- J'en reviens pas, murmura-t-il le souffle coupé avant de repenser à la conversation avec Drago et d'en déduire à sa grande déception que cet enfant était l'oeuvre d'un étranger.  
- Je sais que ça te surprend mais.  
- Surprend ? S'écria Harry. Attends, tu aurais pu me le dire non ? Sans compter tous les risques que tu as pris pour toi et ton enfant ! Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole ! Vraiment Lily, je n'en reviens vraiment pas ! S'énerva-t-il avant de faire pleurer le bébé et attirer l'oeil sévère de sa mère.  
- Attends de connaître la meilleure, commenta Ron avec un ton assuré.  
- Ron, ça suffit ! S'empressa d'intervenir Ginny. Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de lui crier dessus comme ça. Bayron est une très bonne chose pour elle. Lily a pu refaire surface et maintenant elle va beaucoup mieux grâce à lui, Harry. Elle n'a plus que lui, vu que son père.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs, qui est son père, coupa Harry en pensant à nouveau à Drago.  
- C'est là, où tu vas rire Harry ! Continua Ron avant de se prendre à nouveau une tape d'Hermione. Aïe !  
- C'est Drago. Avoua timidement Lily comme si prononcer son nom lui faisait aussi mal que son absence.  
- QUOI ? S'écria Harry rouge de rage. M'enfin Lily, je rêve ! Il faut que je prenne l'air moi. Bouilla-t-il tel un lion en cage avant de repousser le bras de Ginny qui était inquiète de sa réaction excessive.  
- Je m'en doutais que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, reprit Ron, les mains sur les hanches tout en regardant Harry claquer la porte d'entrée. Drago et lui se sont beaucoup rapproché durant la dernière bataille, expliqua Ron en secouant la tête de bas en haut pour s'auto acquiescer.  
- Comment ça, s'interrogea Lily, surprise. Drago était avec vous ?  
- Bah ouais, Drago était avec Harry lorsque Voldemort est mort. C'était pourtant marqué sur la gazette du sorcier !  
- On ne la reçoit pas ici, expliqua Fleur un peu honteuse.  
- On a seulement su la bonne nouvelle par votre hibou et par les différents indices que les moldus ont eu du mal à décrypter, reprit Ginny. On se doutait que vous vous feriez une joie de tout nous raconter en détails, ironisa-t-elle ensuite avant de voir le visage refermé de sa fille. Allez, Lily, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication rationnelle à tout ça.  
- Il ne veut plus me voir, voilà tout, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.  
- Je vais aller parler à Harry pour en savoir plus, proposa Ginny.

Malgré le froid et sa condition nécessitant une certaine modération physique, Ginny partit rejoindre son mari à l'extérieur après s'être emmitouflée dans son manteau. Elle le trouva assis sur un rocher et sentit son coeur se serrer à voir une telle détresse chez son mari. Elle aussi avait eu du mal à gérer la grossesse de Lily mais depuis le temps, elle avait su accepter et voir le bien que le petit avait apporté. Il fallait simplement laisser Harry digérer la nouvelle et son rôle était de l'aider à cela.  
- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle tendrement.  
- Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejetée tout à l'heure. Il y a des jours, où, je ne comprends pas bien les femmes.  
- Elle n'était pas au courant de son état Harry. Ca a été une surprise pour tout le monde lorsqu'on a comprit l'explication de son surpoids inhabituel.  
- Attends, Gin', tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'elle ne s'en est pas aperçu quand même.  
- Si, malheureusement. Elle a fait une alerte à un mois du terme et…commença-t-elle à expliquer avant de s'apercevoir d'une nouveauté chez son mari. Harry ! Ta cicatrice ! Elle n'est plus là ? Et … mais… tu as une mèche blanche maintenant ?  
- Où ? Questionna-t-il complètement surpris de la deuxième nouveauté.  
- Là, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait ta cicatrice ! Désigna-t-elle tout en la caressant. Sexy. Commenta-t-elle avec malice.  
- Gin', rougit-il. On nous regarde, reprit-il en tournant son regard vers Ron qui les observait à la fenêtre.  
- Grand bien lui fasse à celui-là ! Se félicita Ginny avant d'embrasser son mari tout en imaginant la tête que pouvait avoir son frère à ce moment précis.


	80. Quiproquos

**Chapitre 80 : Quiproquos écrit le 06/09/2005 réécrit 14 Août 2006.**

Même si elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, Ginny savait que quelque chose perturbait assez son époux pour lui provoquer cette anomalie physique brutale. Le regard de Harry était tout aussi indicatif sur son état d'esprit et elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle d'aborder le sujet qui les avait tous les deux conduits à l'extérieur de la maison, à la merci du froid.  
- Harry, je sais que la situation n'est pas très évidente mais…  
- Je… Je suis si fatigué Ginny… Coupa-t-il avant de soupirer lentement. Entre les combats, les voyages, la tension, j'aimerais tant pouvoir me reposer avec toi, de profiter de toi et de notre enfant à venir. Ca m'a fait un tel choc tout à l'heure… Je ne suis pas encore père que je suis finalement déjà grand-père. Et par Malefoy… Ce n'est pas facile à digérer…  
- Tu devrais en parler à Lily. Elle fait à peine surface tu sais ! Elle a beaucoup souffert… et en silence… seule…  
- Et Drago souffre aussi. Tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître depuis plusieurs jours. Il était, en fait, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle. Ce qu'elle lui a fait, bien qu'elle soit ma fille, n'est pas très correct et ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il était si sincère lorsqu'il m'en a parlé que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de ne plus la connaître elle…  
- Mais enfin, Harry, c'est Drago qui a pas été correct avec elle… répondit Ginny avant de se retourner aux bruits qui annonçaient l'arrivée de quelqu'un.  
- Harry… J'ai besoin de te parler s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle. Peux-tu nous laisser maman ?  
- Maman ? Répéta Harry surpris tout en regardant Ginny lui faire un sourire signifiant bien qu'elle appréciait d'être nommée ainsi par sa fille aînée tout en repartant vers la maison.

Lily s'assit alors à côté de son père et par réflexe surprenant venant de sa part, elle se blottit dans ses bras pour y rechercher un minimum de réconfort. Harry fut un peu mal à l'aise mais au bout de quelques secondes, il lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux tout naturellement. Finalement, il était bon pour l'un comme pour l'autre de se retrouver après de si long mois d'éloignement. Se savoir si proches les autorisait à pardonner toute colère par un seul geste de tendresse et retrouver la complicité si particulière qui les unissait depuis leur rencontre.  
- Je suis désolé Lily. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Disons qu'il y a eu trop de choses en même temps… Donne-moi un peu de temps pour encaisser tout ça.  
- Harry… Il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir.  
- Tu ne veux pas attendre, je crois que j'ai ma dose avec les nouvelles aujourd'hui.  
- C'est important, insista Lily avant de continuer. Drago et moi…  
- Lily, Drago est devenu un ami pour moi et…  
- …et on est marié, termina Lily sans laisser son père continuer sa phrase.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais… Quand ?  
- On s'est marié quelques temps après nos ASPICs.  
- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Ironisa Harry qui aurait bien aimé s'asseoir s'il ne l'était pas déjà.  
- Harry, je crois… essaya de reprendre Lily avec quelques difficultés. Après ce que je viens d'entendre, je crois que Drago et moi… Enfin, je pense que ses parents ont finalement réussi à nous séparer d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Attends, Lily… Drago m'a assuré t'avoir vu sur le chemin de Traverse en train embrasser quelqu'un d'autre !  
- Et tu y as cru ? Tu as cru que j'étais capable de faire ça ? S'indigna Lily.  
- Mais Lily, tu ne nous dis jamais rien sur ta vie privée ! Bien que je puisse le comprendre, il n'empêche que de ce fait, je ne te connais pas forcément sur ce point là ! Se justifia Harry.  
- Harry, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Drago, il partait voir sa mère pour mettre un terme à la mascarade qu'il avait continué depuis qu'on l'avait libéré de son emprise. Il allait également lui avouer pour nous. A son retour, on devait également vous le dire mais il n'en est jamais revenu… Je l'ai attendu des heures entières chez nous. J'étais très inquiète et ne le voyant pas frapper à notre porte, j'en ai conclu qu'il avait certainement eu un empêchement et qu'il était sûrement resté là bas. Seulement, après, plus moyen de le joindre, tous mes hiboux revenaient avec mes lettres, il était totalement introuvable dans tout Londres. J'étais complètement perdue sur ce que je pouvais et devais faire face à ça et la seule chose qui me tenait à la réalité était uniquement les exams qui arrivaient. Je me suis donc plongée dans les études tout en essayant dans les premiers temps de les mettre à profit mais je n'ai eu aucun résultat. Je ne sortais plus et tu m'as toi-même fait part de ton inquiétude, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'as même cru un peu malade ! Expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre plus doucement. Harry, je ne suis jamais allée sur chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre qui que ce soit autre que Drago ou vous. J'ai encore moins embrassé un autre que mon mari. Je l'aime et maintenant, il est le père de mon fils. Alors, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qu'il t'a dit…  
- Heu… balbutia Harry mal à l'aise. Au début, il était presque un fantôme, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans dire un mot et puis un jour, il est venu me parler… Moi, j'étais resté sur votre histoire qui s'était arrêtée en fin de sixième année. C'est vrai que j'avais trouvé bizarre de vous voir danser ensemble au bal de fin d'année mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez repris après… Drago m'a juste dit qu'il avait du mal à t'oublier mais qu'il fallait se faire une raison vu qu'apparemment tu en aimais un autre. C'est là qu'il m'a expliqué ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, toi, le baiser en pleine rue devant tout le monde…  
- Ce n'était pas moi Harry, je te le jure sur la vie de mon fils…  
- Alors si ce n'était pas toi, qui était-ce ? Questionna Harry songeur…  
- Je ne sais pas… Mais je pense que sa mère a prouvé par le passé qu'elle ne manquait pas d'imagination pour garder son fils auprès d'elle…  
- Sûrement. Il faut que tu saches que Drago était un espion envoyé dans nos rangs pour le compte de Lucius… Enfin, un espion pas très motivé à faire le sale travail de toute évidence… Mais il était tout à fait maître de ses actions contrairement à ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard.  
- Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
- Il est à la poursuite de son père toujours en fuite. Et quoi qu'il s'est passé entre vous, tu devrais aller lui parler et surtout le prévenir pour Bayron, pour son fils…  
- Je sais, soupira Lily. Bayron est toute ma vie maintenant. J'ai retrouvé le sourire grâce à lui et j'arrive à me projeter un peu dans l'avenir, ce qui est assez nouveau en soi. Il est si adorable et lui ressemble tellement… murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie avant de regarder son père avec malice. Mais il a la marque des Potter, affirma Lily tout en lui indiquant ses yeux vert avec son index.  
- Pour le peu que je l'ai vu, il a l'air d'être très mignon mais je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir par rapport à lui… Il est mon petit-fils alors que j'ai seulement l'âge d'être père, soupira-t-il en regardant à nouveau vers le sol. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu me ménages, toi, ironisa-t-il en faisant sourire sa fille.  
- Dis-toi que comme ça, tu seras assez jeune pour le faire sauter sur tes genoux… En fait, tu pourras prendre ton petit-fils sur l'un et ton enfant sur l'autre… Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras sans aucune problème, rigola Lily réussissant également à faire rire Harry tellement la scène était hilare à imaginer.  
- Bon, allez viens, allons voir les autres et ton fils, que je l'embrasse comme j'aurais dû le faire tout à l'heure, suggéra Harry soulagé d'avoir eu cette discussion avec Lily.

Harry mit son bras autour de Lily pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison des Weasley. Harry prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans ce monde libre. A mieux le regarder, il était évident qu'il était bel et bien un fils Malefoy bien que comme le disait Lily, le petit avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Tenir contre lui son petit-fils alors qu'il avait lui-même à peine vingt ans avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe quel homme mais un seul sourire du bébé suffit à créer ce lien éternel qui le faisait entrer définitivement dans la famille. Le repas de midi se déroula ensuite sous la franche rigolade. Vers la fin du dîner, Ron se moqua royalement d'Harry en le traitant de vieux croûton, ce qui énerva Ginny et celle-ci se vengea en rappelant une certaine scène à Edimbourg qui coupa net le clapet de son frère. Puis Harry commença à parler d'organisation. Il était temps de rentrer à Londres et de vivre au grand jour sans craindre l'acharnement du destin.  
- Tu peux voyager Ginny ? Demanda Harry.  
- Oui, mais pas transplaner mon cœur.  
- De toute manière, Hermione et la petite non plus, ajouta Ron.  
- Ok, on prendra le temps de rentrer, on fera donc le voyage avec les transports moldus.  
- Moi, je vais aller nettoyer la maison pour votre arrivée, annonça Molly Weasley. Et je préparerais les chambres pour les trois bébés de mes amours !  
- Ah… déjà, dit Fleur déçue de voir tout ce petit monde partir et la laisser seule à nouveau.  
- On viendra te voir régulièrement, dit Ginny conciliatrice à contre cœur.  
- Ouais, ouais, termina sa mère toujours aussi enthousiaste avec sa belle-fille avant de prononcer un sort de lévitation sur la vaisselle afin qu'elle se dirige tout seule vers les éviers dans la cuisine.


	81. Bienvenue chez soi

**Chapitre 81 : Bienvenue chez soi.** **écrit le 06/09/2005 réécrit le 14/08/2006**

Deux jours entiers main dans la main avec sa femme, il n'en fallu pas plus pour rendre Harry l'homme le plus heureux du monde magique. De tout le trajet en train qui le ramenait à Paris puis en Angleterre, la main d'Harry ne quitta le sommet du ventre de sa femme que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Il souriait à chaque mouvement de pied que le bébé donnait à sa mère et tentait de le calmer en le caressant lorsqu'il lui faisait mal. A chaque fois que Ginny se levait, mettant en évidence son ventre arrondi, il la regardait comme s'il voyait la plus belle chose au monde et remerciait Merlin de lui avoir permis de vivre ça. Dans un autre compartiment, Ron et Hermione tentaient de calmer la petite Emily-Jane qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le voyage. Pour ne rien gâcher, dès qu'elle se remettait à pleurer, elle entraînait son petit cousin avec. Ron accusait Hermione de ne pas savoir y faire avec les femmes et lorsqu'il prit sa fille enfin dans ses bras, celle-ci le baptisa de son premier renvoi.  
- Bravo papa, maintenant, je pense qu'elle va savoir s'endormir… se moqua Hermione qui récupéra de ce fait la petite enfin soulagée de sa gêne avant de la nettoyer de la bercer à nouveau.  
Le pauvre Ron, choqué par ce qui venait de lui arriver dessus sans aucune préparation mentale, mit quelques minutes avant de bouger un centimètre de son corps pour sortir subitement du compartiment et n'en revenir que deux heures plus tard.  
Le chauffeur de taxi les déposa donc entre le dix et le quatorze square Grimmaurd et repartit assez rapidement vu l'ambiance quelque peu étrange du quartier. Harry regarda ensuite sa maison apparaître devant lui après que Ginny ait prononcé à haute voix son adresse et soupira de contentement. Il était enfin chez lui et pouvait aspirer à un peu de repos avec ses proches. Seulement, c'était sans compter l'intervention du résident permanent.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, hurla Sirius en essayant de prendre son filleul dans ses bras avant de lui passer à travers en fermant les bras une fois sortit.  
- Sirius ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Protesta Harry dégoûté par ce genre de pratique.  
- Mais tu as l'air d'aller bien ! Continua Sirius en tournant autour de lui afin de vérifier qu'Harry n'avait rien.  
- Oui, oui Sirius… merci…  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ! Grogna Sirius en montrant du doigt les femmes entrant avec les deux enfants.  
- Ma nièce et mon petit-fils, répondit Ginny excédée, et pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle qu'un troisième se fera un plaisir de te pourrir la vie, ajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre avec un petit sourire sadique.  
- MAIS CA CRIIIIEE TRES FORTTTT ! C'EST DES MONSTRES ! Ajouta Sirius, les mains sur les oreilles, qui avait provoqué les pleurs des petits à hurler si fort.  
- Ce sont des bébés, Sirius, des bébés ! Argumenta Hermione en lui présentant Emily-Jane. Tu en as été un toi aussi un jour !  
- AHHH NON, LOIN DE MOI CE MACHIN ! MAIS QUELLE IDEEE ! CES TRUCS LÀ, CA CHIE, CA PUE, CA CRIE, CA PINCE, CA…  
- SIRIUS, STOP ! S'exclama Ginny fatiguée de l'entendre.   
- Grincheuse, pesta-t-il. Bienvenue au fait… ajouta le fantôme en quittant la pièce alors que Molly venait à leur rencontre.  
- Ah vous voilà ! Se félicita-t-elle. Tout est prêt pour les petits !  
- De toute façon, on ne va pas rester ici, annonça Hermione tout en installant la petite dans un petit berceau.  
- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron visiblement pas au courant de la nouvelle. Et on va habiter où ?  
- En arrivant avec le taxi, j'ai vu qu'une maison voisine était à vendre et maintenant que la guerre est finie, on devrait s'en sortir davantage financièrement. Elle sera parfaite pour nous…  
- Ah bon ? Mais, ce n'est pas une maison moldue ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un détail mon amour. Il suffira simplement de lui appliquer des protections magiques et de toute façon, les maisons de sorciers sont hors de prix ou de notre budget…  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Tu verras, on y sera très bien, et en plus on sera tout prêt d'Harry et Ginny, les petits pourront jouer ensemble ! Je ne vois pas meilleure maison que celle-là.

Effectivement, le ministère gratifia les héros, pour service rendu à la communauté, d'une petite somme, assez conséquente pour faire un apport suffisant afin que les Gobelins leur accorde un crédit immobilier. Si bien qu'à peine une semaine plus tard, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent au 9, Square Grimmaurd au grand plaisir du râleur de service et de leurs hôtes.  
- Plus qu'un… se félicita Sirius discrètement en pensant au blondinet logeant au premier étage avant de regarder Harry et Ginny dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre et de verser une petite larme devant cette touchante scène. Ah, James, si tu pouvais voir ça… Ils sont si mignons ces deux là…

Les semaines qui suivirent leur retour à Londres, Harry en profita pour prendre soin de sa petite femme. Tel un rituel auquel il n'aurait voulu renoncer pour rien au monde, il lui apportait le petit déjeuner au lit le matin, il lui frottait le dos lorsqu'elle prenait son bain avant de l'y rejoindre et de la rassurer sur sa beauté de femme. Puis, il lui préparait le thé, remettait la couverture en place lorsqu'elle se reposait sur le canapé du salon mais le pire de tout aux yeux de Sirius, c'était sa façon de la regarder dormir sans se laisser distraire une seconde.  
- Dégoûtant, pestait Sirius comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire.

Seulement, la Gryffondor qu'était sa femme perdit vite patience. A force de se sentir observée, Ginny finit par ne plus savoir contenir l'énervement grandissant en elle. Pour elle, il en faisait vraiment trop et elle se sentait presque étouffée par tant de sollicitude.  
- Harry, arrête de me regarder ainsi s'il te plait ! Je ne suis pas une foire à bestiaux que je sache!  
- Tu es tellement belle Gin' ! Et puis, ton ventre, enfin, il ne va plus rester comme ça longtemps, je dois en profiter ! Une femme enceinte, c'est toute la beauté du monde réunie en une seule personne.  
- Je serais moche après ? Demanda Ginny très susceptible à ce stade de sa grossesse.  
- Mais non mon cœur…  
- Mais si, c'est ce que tu insinues ! Insista-t-elle tout en croisant les bras.  
- Ginny, une fois que notre fille sera née, tu redeviendras de nouveau mon épouse à part entière, et je pourrais à nouveau te montrer à quel point tu es désirable, dit-il tout en la serrant autour de la taille, du moins autant qu'il put.  
- C'est vrai, sourit-elle malicieuse.  
- Oh oui ! Répondit-il avec tout son cœur. Je t'avoue que ça me manque, Gin'. Je ne pensais pas y prendre goût à ce point.  
- Ah oui ? Murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Moi aussi, tu me manques, reprit-elle ensuite avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
- Gin'…Bon, heu… un petit thé, tenta-t-il de dire en essayant de changer de sujet et résister ainsi à une envie câline avec sa femme.  
- Non merci mon cœur, j'ai plutôt envie de monter m'allonger un peu.  
- Ah oui, oui, va te reposer, encouragea-t-il en essayant de reprendre son self-control.  
- Mais tu montes avec moi mon cœur ! Reprit sa femme en lui tendant la main  
- Mais, je ne suis pas fatigué tu sais ! Répondit-il en prenant le plateau de thé pour le rapporter dans la cuisine.  
- Ca tombe bien chéri, moi non plus… Allez, laisse ça sur la table et monte avec moi !  
- Ginny… bredouilla-t-il en rougissant…Voyons…  
- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Insista-t-elle.  
- Mais le bébé…tu… Enfin, on ne peut pas… balbutia-t-il tout en espérant avoir une réponse positive tellement elle lui manquait.  
- Harry, viens ou je vais finir par me vexer, et une femme enceinte contrariée devient invivable, saches-le ! Menaça-t-elle très sérieusement.  
- A vos ordres Madame Potter…  
Sans discuter davantage, Harry et Ginny montèrent donc dans leur chambre et le bruit de la serrure indiqua à Lily qui sortit à ce moment même de sa chambre que les futurs parents désiraient un peu d'intimité.


	82. Concours incongru

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Avis aux amateurs, crier plus fort qu'un bébé ne le calme pas... Bien au contraire... :op

**Chapitre 82 : Concours incongru** écrit le 07/09/2005  
La brume s'installait délicatement au sol du quartier Grimmaurd, ce qui développait une atmosphère inquiétante. Les moldus qui y vivaient encore malgré l'apparition de faits mais surtout de bruits plus qu'étranges se dépêchèrent donc de fermer leurs volets tout en regardant suspicieusement toutes les ombres peu habituelles roder près de leur domicile. Seulement à heure fixe, les hurlements, qui étaient attribué à des orphelins soit disant brûlés vifs lors du dernier incendie qui avait ravagé le quartier, reprirent. Le bruit semblait se concentrer à nouveau entre deux maisons dont les résidents n'expliquaient toujours pas le saut de numéros injustifié vu que la seule chose entre leurs maisons était une vieille barrière qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait entretenir. Et à presque neuf heures pile, le concert terrifiant reprit au grand désespoir des voisins de cette maison de sorciers invisible aux yeux des non initiés.  
- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, MOI AUSSI JE SAIS LE FAIRE, OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN, ET JE LE FAIS MIEUX QUE TOI MEME ! Hurla Sirius en imitant le jeune Bayron affamé en provoquant davantage d'énervement du nourrisson apeuré par le fantôme.

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, ENCORE UN POINT POUR SIRIUS ! Se félicita-t-il avant d'entendre à nouveau le petit hurler de toutes ses forces à faire trembler les murs de la maison. BON OK… TU ES PLUS FORT QUE MOI…C'EST BON TU AS GAGNE ! TU PEUX ARRETER ! STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP, J'AI DIT ! Reprit-il avant de voir la mère du braillard débarquer enfin dans la chambre.  
- SIRIUS BLACK ! MAIS QUE FAIS-TU? Rugit alors Lily furieuse en prenant son fils, inconsolable, dans ses bras.  
- J'essayais de le faire taire, expliqua tout naturellement Sirius en haussant les épaules tout en arborant un sourire innocent peu crédible.  
- QUOI ? OH MAIS DISPARAIS DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE TE DISE LE FOND DE MA PENSEE! Hurla-t-elle sans demi-mesure avant de reprendre une voix douce et rassurante afin de calmer son fils. C'est rien mon bébé. Il est vilain le fantôme tout pas beau. Allez, calme toi mon cœur, maman est là, chut, c'est tout. Voilà c'est fini. Bayron allez, tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Voilà, c'est tout, chut, maman t'aime très fort mon bébé.  
- Comment ça vilain tout pas beau ? Reprit Sirius en direction du bambin, ce qui eut pour conséquence une nouvelle crise du nourrisson.  
- HORS DE MA VUE SIRIUS, DISPARAIS ! Rugit à nouveau Lily en le menaçant de sa baguette, avant de tenter un nouvel essai avec Bayron. Allez c'est rien mon chéri, murmura-t-elle à nouveau avant d'enfin y réussir.

Lassé de les entendre, Harry finit par monter voir ce qui se passait au premier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit tout en soupirant que Sirius étant encore en train de faire des siennes. Le petit Bayron et lui semblait pas vraiment s'apprécier, bien que finalement il était techniquement le seul membre de sa famille de part sa grand-mère. Effectivement, Narcissia Malefoy était également une Black et cousine germaine de Sirius, ce qui faisait de Bayron son petit-petit-cousin, et cette notion de petit-petit ne semblait pas plaire à ce fantôme soucieux de sa réputation d'ancien jeune tombeur à Poudlard. Seulement, les pleurs de Bayron devenaient lourds à supporter pour tout le monde. Lily commençait à être sérieusement fatiguée du fait d'un manque de sommeil évident et Ginny, qui ne dormait déjà plus beaucoup à cause de son état de grossesse maintenant avancé, faisait presque que des nuits blanches.  
- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Harry excédé.  
- Sirius faisait un concours de cris avec Bayron, déclara Lily tout en reposant son bébé enfin endormi dans le berceau.  
- Sirius, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Soupira Harry fatigué de ses bêtises.  
- Bah quoi ! Je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir crier ! De toute manière, il ne voulait pas se taire… argumenta-t-il avant de sentir un froid soudain l'envahir à la vue de la seule personne qui craignait.  
- Je rêve là, intervint Ginny tout en caressant son ventre qui la tirait un peu. Tu touches le fond mon p'ti père…  
- Nia nia nia… se moqua-t-il avant de lui tirer la langue et provoquer son indignation la plus totale.  
- Sirius… soupira Harry dans son rôle de médiateur habituel de la maison.  
- Ouais, ouais, j'm'en vais… Personne ne m'aime ici de toute façon…

Bizarrement, les cris du premier né s'arrêtèrent du jour au lendemain. Cette petite crise fut alors expliquée par une découverte lorsqu'il arbora sa première petite quenotte en plein milieu de sa gencive du haut. Lily soupira alors à l'idée qu'il y aurait alors une bonne quinzaine d'autre crise du même genre dans les mois à venir et en trouva presque tentante l'idée de Sirius de faire en sorte de l'aider à les lui faire sortir toutes en même temps suivant une vieille méthode digne des pratiques Black. Heureusement pour Bayron, Ginny réussit à faire revenir la raison à cette mère fatiguée et lui fit remarquer que maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi il pouvait bien souffrir dans ces moments là, elles pourraient lui préparer des potions calmantes à base de camomille pour le soulager.

Tout en ayant demandé à rester dans la région de Londres pour des causes familiales maintenant officielles et surtout évidentes, Harry participait tout de même aux investigations dans la traque des mangemorts en fuite. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Drago à plusieurs reprises et le voir errer comme un chien malheureux commençait à le travailler fortement. Allant être père à son tour, il pouvait tout à fait imaginer la réaction de Drago s'il apprenait par un autre l'existence de Bayron et il était grand temps à ses yeux que Lily le contacte à ce sujet.

Lors d'un traditionnel petit déjeuner familial, Harry n'écoutait que très peu le détail des journées des deux femmes. Lily avait accepté de rester avec Ginny à cause de la fin de sa grossesse arrivant et pour prendre également soin de son fils. Harry la soupçonnait surtout d'appréhender un face à face avec Drago au QG de l'ordre et rien qu'à cette idée, il prit enfin le courage de remettre un sujet sensible sur le tapis en les coupant en plein récit des premiers pas à quatre pattes du petit.  
- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit, Lily ? Demanda Harry en regardant sa fille avec un sérieux qui ne laissant aucun doute possible à la jeune femme sur le sujet en question.  
- Je ne sais pas encore… J'avoue que je me sens tellement ridicule. Et je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-elle tout en jouant avec son verre d'eau.  
- Par le début, je pense que ça serait le mieux, proposa Harry.  
- Oui mais bon j'imagine un « Salut, Drago, voilà, je t'aime toujours et ô grande nouvelle, tu as un fils » ! Avec son père dans la nature, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que Lucius soit emprisonné. Drago a besoin de rester concentré et Bayron pourrait être en danger pour beaucoup de raisons relatives à son nom et son lien avec eux…  
- Tu sais, j'ai apprécié le geste de Ginny par rapport à sa grossesse, mais j'aurais quand même voulu savoir, ça aurait été une raison de plus pour rester en vie. Et pour Drago, ça serait l'unique raison qui pourrait l'empêcher de se sacrifier bêtement pour la cause. Et vu comment il s'investit dans la recherche de son père, il en serait bien capable.  
- Il a raison, balbutia Ginny en train d'engouffrer des tartines dégoulinantes de confiture aux orties. Il faut lui dire ! Bayron a aussi besoin d'un père !  
- Ne mange pas tout ça Ginny ! Ce n'est pas bon pour la petite ! S'indigna Harry en essayant de ralentir l'appétit gargantuesque de sa femme.  
- D'aborche, ché pas diche que ça soiche une fiche, répondit Ginny de nouveau la bouche pleine. Et piche, je manche ce que je veuche. Et si chai enviche d'ortiche, je vaiche pas me gênéche, rétorqua Ginny en rajoutant davantage de confiture sur la prochaine tartine qu'elle avait prévue de manger.  
- Tu peux répéter mon cœur, je n'ai pas tout bien compris, tu sais…plaisanta Harry amusé de la situation, tout comme sa fille.  
- J'ai dit, commença à dire Ginny avant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas sûr que ce soit une fille. Logiquement ça devrait l'être mais, à moins que tu sois devenu meilleur en divination, la surprise peut-être totale dans quelques semaines.  
- Mouais…bredouilla Harry. Il n'empêche que manger autant de confiture d'orties n'est pas bon pour notre enfant !  
- Soit…Accepta Ginny avant d'arborer son sourire malicieux qui signifiait qu'elle avait malgré lui gagner bataille. Je la mangerais donc plus tard, reprit-elle donc tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
- Gin', soupira-t-il avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se tourner vers sa fille. Lily, pour en revenir à nous, je suis très sérieux. Il faut que tu lui annonces l'existence de Bayron. Et si tu as trop peur de lui parler directement, écris lui tout simplement une lettre. C'est toujours plus facile de s'exprimer par cette manière.  
- Ecoute, je vais encore y réfléchir… proposa Lily avant de sursauter au cri soudain de sa mère biologique.  
- Harry ! Mon cœur, y'a plus de cornichons ! J'ai besoin de cornichons ! S'écria Ginny avant de revenir vers eux avec sa boite de cornichons vide dans les mains.  
- Je vais aller t'en chercher mon amour. Mais ça aussi, ce n'est pas bon !  
- Ce qui n'est pas bon, c'est mon humeur quand je suis à court de cornichons ! Expliqua sérieusement Ginny.  
- Soit… j'y vais…renonça Harry en partant avec sa cape à la main quérir un bocal pour sa femme dans son dernier mois de grossesse.  
- Parfois, tu exagères maman…sourit Lily en la regardant faire des caprices qui ne lui ressemblait pas en tant normal.  
- Il faut bien l'éduquer… ironisa Ginny.  
- Encore avant-hier, tu te plaignais qu'il s'occupe trop de toi.  
- Justement, au moins, ça me permet de respirer un peu. Et puis, je ne vois pas le mal à l'envoyer me chercher des trucs, même si j'en ai pas forcément envie, expliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue  
- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ? S'étonna Lily.  
- Bah quoi ? Répondit innocemment Ginny.  
- Vraiment, tu exagères, répéta sa fille.  
- Ca prouve qu'il m'aime… Bon je vais aller voir ce qu'il manque dans le placard, termina Ginny contente de sa bêtise.


	83. Interception malheureuse

**Chapitre 83 : Interception malheureuse** **écrit le 07/09/2005 réécrit le 15 Août 2006  
**  
_Drago,  
Je ne sais par où commencer… Sache que cela fait des jours et des jours que j'essaie de rédiger cette si simple lettre et pourtant si compliquée pour moi. Drago, j'ai su que tu avais aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort et ton père. Drago… je crois que… je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se dire. Alors comme je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est vraiment passé, je vais te dire ce que moi j'ai vécu en espérant que cela te touche encore un peu.  
Je t'ai attendu plus de 10 heures sur ma chaise, chez moi, ce jour qui devait être si spécial pour nous. J'ai regardé les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner, tourner, tourner encore sans un seul signe de ta part. Le lendemain, j'ai même été jusque devant le manoir de tes parents en essayant de t'apercevoir. Rien, aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de ta part. Après de nombreux jours, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas pu me joindre, alors je restais patiente en pensant qu'avec la guerre qui se préparait, tu avais eu un empêchement important. Même si j'étais très inquiète, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te contacter alors je me suis dit que dès que tu le pourrais, toi, tu savais où me trouver. Après, les examens m'ont occupé l'esprit et j'ai fini par renoncer à te retrouver. J'ai quand même essayé une dernière fois, il y a environ cinq mois mais encore une fois, je suis revenue bredouille.  
Drago, j'ai reçu un choc quand Harry nous a dit que tu étais avec lui depuis quelques temps, mais surtout après le récit que tu lui as fait à mon sujet. Drago, tu es mon mari ! Tu aurais dû me connaître mieux pour savoir que jamais je ne t'aurais trahi de la sorte. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repris contact avec moi afin de me demander une explication? Pourquoi ce silence alors que j'avais tellement besoin de toi à ce moment là. Drago, il y a autre chose que tu dois également savoir… Si j'ai été absente de la bataille c'est pour une autre raison qu'une officielle mission de protection. Je venais juste de mettre au monde un petit garçon. Il porte le prénom que nous avions imaginé donner un jour à notre aîné et n'attends plus que le retour de son père dans nos vies, toi… Drago…je t'aime, reviens-moi…  
Lily, ta femme._

- Voilà, je crois que cette fois-ci, elle est parfaite, murmura-t-elle en la relisant une troisième fois.

Elle ferma la lettre avec un cachet de cire portant le nouveau sceaux des Potter et se rendit en haut de la maison, là où se trouvait Hedwige, le hibou de son père.

- Allez ma chère Hedwige, vole vers Drago Malefoy et remets-lui la lettre en griffes propres, s'il te plait. C'est important moi Hedwige… Ne t'arrête pas pour une quelconque collation, ajouta-t-elle avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et dire au revoir à Harry qui se rendait au ministère pour préparer un évènement qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Le destinataire du précieux chargement de la chouette se trouvait à des milliers de miles de Londres à ce moment-là. Hedwige vola alors deux jours entiers en direction du nord de la Norvège. Son père semblait s'y trouver pour un recrutement important de fidèles et Drago voulait aller le vérifier par lui-même avant de rentrer à Londres pour une affaire dont il était le principal témoin.   
Après l'avoir aperçu près d'une cabane abandonnée, elle amorça enfin sa descente vers Drago quand un éclair vert brisa une de ces ailes.  
- Tiens, tiens, la chouette de Potter ! Voyons voir ce qu'elle apporte, s'amusa une voix froide avant de se baisser pour ramasser le bout de papier coincé dans les serres de l'animal.

Hedwige essaya de se défendre avec son bec et très vite Lucius Malefoy s'en lassa. Il se releva, prit à nouveau sa baguette en main et visa la chouette avant de porter un coup fatal à celle qui resta fidèle à Harry Potter et ses proches jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Sans aucun scrupule, il saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit avec enthousiasme.

- Alors, voyons voir, se félicita-t-il. Oh mais c'est une lettre d'amour de notre chère belle-fille, que c'est touchant, ironisa-t-il. Que c'est intéressant comme lecture, se moqua-t-il en lisant le début du courrier qui ne lui était pas adressé. Blablabla… blablabla… Pauvre petite fille qui pleure après son amoureux ! Notre plan a vraiment bien fonctionné ! Narcissa a eu une idée de génie sur ce coup là ! Blablabla…mon mari…, répéta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Plus pour longtemps ma belle, encore quelques jours avant que l'annulation soit prononcée ! Commenta-t-il avant de continuer. Blablabla… Pas besoin que tu le trahisses, il l'a déjà fait avant, s'amusa-t-il tout en amorçant la fin de la lettre. QUOIIIII ! S'étrangla-t-il avant de relire une bonne dizaine de fois le passage. UN FILS ?

Lucius Malefoy enragea pendant plus d'une heure tout en tournant en rond pour essayer de comprendre comment ça avait pu lui échapper. Drago n'était pas au courant de toute évidence et cet enfant avait dû être conçu juste avant leur séparation, mais certains indices auraient quand même dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il fit également le rapprochement avec ce que sa femme lui avait annoncé dans une de ses dernières lettres. Il était clair pour Lucius que Voldemort devait être au courant de cette naissance par une raison totalement inconnue et ça l'énervait encore plus de constater le pouvoir de celui qu'il essayait de supplanter. Mais Narcissa avait également parlé de prophétie et d'héritier, ce qui faisait de ce nourrisson, un concurrent potentiel pour lui, une menace à éliminer au plus vite. Et puis, si Drago connaissait l'existence de son fils, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de récupérer le sien. Drago voudrait en toute logique la revoir, et rester avec elle et l'enfant pour former sa propre famille. Ce bébé représentait la fin de sa propre famille et Lucius ne l'acceptait pas. Il refusait que son petit-fils puisse devenir une arme qui se retourne contre lui avant qu'une évidence ne lui saute aux yeux. Drago ne le savait pas et la menace n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais aussi un fils Malefoy. Tout s'enchaîna alors dans sa tête et un nouveau sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage.

- Un fils… Se répéta-t-il. La voilà ma revanche ultime…Un fils… Son héritier est mon petit-fils, se félicita Lucius en pensant à ce que pourrait en dire Voldemort de l'outre tombe. Mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur que lui, murmura-t-il tout haut. Les Potter étaient unis et j'ai un avantage certain cette fois-ci… commenta-t-il avant de rire de manière démoniaque à en faire fuir les corbeaux témoins de la scène.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Drago sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps et observa le vol soudain de ces mêmes volatiles. Suspicieux, il commença à faire demi-tour en direction opposé de la trajectoire des rapaces avant que Dean ne lui rappelle son départ imminent pour l'Angleterre et que le portoloin allait se déclencher d'ici quelques minutes.

Le lendemain, habillé de manière solennelle, Drago salua Harry avant de rentrer dans une pièce dont peu de sorciers aimeraient être placé en son centre. Couvert en exclusivité par la Gazette du sorcier, le procès de Severus Rogue commençait enfin. Il avait été reporté depuis maintenant deux ans et demi à cause de différents problèmes de procédures et tous le voyaient déjà condamné à mort, peine justifiée suite au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. L'ancien professeur de potions avait échappé à Azkaban lors d'un premier procès après la chute de Voldemort et son seul défenseur de l'époque venait de mourir par sa propre main. Malgré le témoignage du professeur McGonnagal qui rapportait toute la confiance que le vieil homme avait pour lui, celui d'Harry et de Drago ne laissa aucun doute sur la culpabilité du déclaré mangemort. Severus semblait ne pas vouloir se défendre et son regard était vide d'expression, comme s'il était déjà mort avant même d'entendre sa sentence. Lorsque Ginny et Hermione vinrent à l'audition du verdict, elles ne le reconnurent pas. Hermione ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer et eut presque pitié de lui, à le voir immobile dans sa cage. Ron et Harry le lui reprochèrent avant de rappeler à leur meilleure amie le pourquoi de sa présence mais l'ancienne Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était bien trop calme pour une personne censée être dénuée de remords profonds. Ginny et elles le regardèrent donc avec compassion lorsqu'il fut condamné à perpétuité dans une cellule isolée d'Azkaban, peine finalement bien plus lourde que la mort elle-même.  
Alors que sa cage s'enfonçait dans le sol afin de le renvoyer de là où il venait, Severus Rogue tourna alors légèrement la tête vers Harry, le regarda quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux avant de disparaître totalement sous le sol de la salle de tribunal.

Le lendemain matin, Rita Skeeter faisait la première page de la gazette avec la description du procès. Ginny et Hermione finissaient leur petit déjeuner avec Lily quand le journal arriva à leur fenêtre. A la lecture de l'article, Hermione s'indigna de voir à quel point cette femme qui se disait journaliste pouvait déformer les faits. Leur ancien professeur avait été dépeint comme un homme noir, dénué de politesse, terrorisant ses pauvres élèves et pratiquant la magie noire à ses heures perdues en plus de ses missions d'espion hautement condamnable commandé par Voldemort. Sur l'ensemble de ce qui était censé être un résumé constructif d'un évènement important pour la communauté sorcière, Ginny estima que quatre-vingt pour cent des dires de Rita s'avéraient justes, soit les noms des témoins et la peine prononcée… A les voir s'énerver ainsi sur la journaliste, Lily s'amusa à les narguer en les invitant à ouvrir leur propre journal et faire du meilleur travail. Bien que l'idée fût totalement superflue sur le coup aux deux jeunes femmes, toutes les deux se surprirent d'y repenser juste avant de s'endormir.


	84. L'Héritier

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voilà, dernier chapitre avant la ligne droite...

**Chapitre 84 : L'Héritier** **écrit le 19/09/2005 réécrit le 16/08/2006**

Ginny se leva la première ce jour là. Comme à son habitude, elle regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, la main sur son ventre de plus en plus énorme. Il avait neigé cette nuit et tout Londres était recouvert de son manteau blanc. La rue semblait encore très calme, Ron et Hermione ne devaient sans doute pas être réveillés. Il est vrai que le quartier était très souvent malmené par leurs disputes matinales et deux familles voisines avaient déjà déménagé soit disant parce que le quartier semblait mal fréquenté. Ginny le trouvait pourtant très sympathique et très envoûtant et contrairement à eux, elle n'aurait plus maintenant voulu quitter cette maison qui l'avait terrorisée pendant longtemps.  
A regarder la nature s'éveiller, Ginny faisait un peu le bilan de sa courte vie et réalisait tout ce qui venait de ce passer. Elle avait combattu à plusieurs reprises les mangemorts, elle avait eu les meilleurs résultats d'ASPICs de toute sa famille, mais surtout, à 19 ans, elle était mariée et allait être maman dans les jours à venir. Elle se retourna vers son lit qui berçait encore son mari, Harry Potter, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, celui qui avait accompagné chacun de ses rêves de petite fille, celui qui serait à jamais l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder en souriant quand une crampe au ventre la saisit.  
- Aille, s'exclama t-elle … Tu me fais mal bébé… Arrête de taper sur ta maman comme ça, ajouta-t-elle tout en se caressant le ventre avant d'entendre son mari se lever.  
- Bonjour Ginny, murmura Harry tout en se frottant les yeux avant de bailler.  
- Bonjour mon amour, répondit Ginny tout en caressant ses cheveux toujours en bataille le matin  
- Hé ! Arrête donc avec mes cheveux ! De toute façon, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !  
- Tout comme toi mon cœur, se moqua-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es si séduisant avec…  
- Tu va voir si je suis séduisant madame Potter, dit-il en l'attirant dans le lit afin de la chatouiller.  
- Ah ahah… Harry arête, j'en peu plus! AILLE…  
- Ca va mon cœur ? S'inquiéta-t-il en culpabilisant.  
- Oui, ca va mieux… ça fait deux fois que j'ai des crampes au ventre. Je vais aller prendre un bain, ça va me détendre.  
- D'accord mais si ça recommence, appelle-moi et j'irais chercher un médicomage.

Bien installée dans la baignoire, la mousse enveloppait son corps et la relaxait. Mais, là encore, une nouvelle crampe la plia en deux. Cette fois-ci c'était plus fort. Ensuite, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et liquide glisser à travers elle, la mettant franchement mal à l'aise. A ce moment là, Ginny comprit que le travail avait commencé. Après avoir paniqué quelques secondes, elle se raisonna, se leva de son bain, mit tranquillement sa robe de nuit et partit s'allonger non sans difficulté dans son lit. Maintenant prête, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire avant d'accueillir son enfant.  
- Harry ! Hurla-t-elle avant d'entendre comme un éléphant monter les escaliers.  
- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.  
- Va chercher Lily, le travail a commencé.  
- Le travail ? Quel travail ?  
- Le bébé, Harry, le bébé arrive !  
- Ah … le bébé… LE BEBE ARRIVE ? QUOI MAINTENANT ? LÀ, TOUT DE SUITE ? Paniqua-t-il, pris de court.  
- Oui, Harry, maintenant, va chercher Lily s'il te plait !  
- Mais pourquoi Lily, je vais surtout appeler un médicomage !  
- Pas le temps ! Lily et tout de suite ! Et ce n'est pas le moment de me contrarier, Harry.  
- Heu, bon ok… Lily… Reste là ! Ne Bouge pas hein !  
- Ca ne risque pas, ironisa Ginny amusée de la réaction de son mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily arriva avec le nécessaire et mit Harry à la porte, invoquant une histoire de femme. En réalité, Ginny avait tout simplement évoqué à sa fille son refus de se montrer dans une position si peu séduisante. Elle avait un peu peur qu'après l'avoir vu sous cet angle de sa féminité, il ne la désire plus. Lily avait essayé de la rassurer mais Ginny ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Seulement, Harry en fut malade. Sa femme était en train de souffrir à quatre mètres de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire…Il l'entendait hurler de manière régulière et après avoir été prévenir ses amis, il tourna en rond jusqu'à leur arrivée. Hermione força Harry à descendre en bas avec Ron et après avoir confié la petite à son père, elle entra à son tour dans la chambre. Harry usa alors les tapis du salon en tournant en rond faute de pouvoir faire autre chose.  
- J'aurais dû rester avec elle ! Elle a besoin de moi…  
- Tu sais, voir sa femme couverte de sang, ce n'est pas un truc d'homme ça…expliqua Ron en frissonnant à cette idée.  
- Quand même, l'entendre crier ainsi, tant de souffrance… Je te jure qu'on n'en aura pas d'autres ! Affirma Harry en regrettant même d'avoir conçu le premier.  
- Hermione dit qu'on oublie… reprit Ron tout en regardant au plafond, là d'où provenait un nouveau hurlement de sa sœur. Et elle en veut déjà un autre. Elle dit qu'en avoir des rapprochés, c'est mieux, ajouta-t-il presque blasé.  
- Déjà ? S'étonna son meilleur ami. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Hermione souhaitait une grande famille si vite.  
- Moi non plus, et de toi à moi, je n'y tiens pas trop. Je plaisantais avec mon équipe de Quidditch mais elle ne l'a pas compris comme ça. Seulement, moi, j'en connais déjà la chanson…Mily a déjà des reflets roux alors si on ne fait que ça… soupira-t-il avant de sentir son cœur se pincer à un hurlement plus aigue de sa toute petite sœur. Mais comme elle est fille unique, elle a envie d'en avoir plein tout en travaillant quand même.  
- Ses cris sont de plus en plus fréquents, remarqua Harry. Je devrais peut-être… commença-t-il à dire avant de voir Sirius débarquer devant eux par le plafond.  
- C'EST HORRIBLE ! UN VRAI CARNAGE ! IL Y A DU SANG PARTOUT ! Hurla-t-il comme s'il venait de voir un film d'horreur.  
- Tu vois, même Sirius le dit ! Argumenta Harry après s'être remis du choc de l'arrivée catastrophique de son parrain. Je dois monter…  
- Attends ici Harry, ça vaut mieux… Sirius en fait toujours trop ! Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua le fantôme sur de lui.  
- Si c'est vrai, lança Ron  
- Non… Le rouquin fabule !  
- Tu veux voir si je fabule ? Demanda Ron en remontant ses manches.  
- Non, pas vraiment mais il n'empèche qu'en attendant, Harry est déjà arrivé à l'étage, se félicita Sirius.  
A entendre Sirius décrire le calvaire de sa femme, Harry ne pouvait plus rester là, impuissant. Il fallait qu'il monte. Il fallait qu'il entre. Sa femme avait besoin de lui, il le sentait. Arrivé enfin au pas de sa chambre à coucher, Harry saisit la poignée et l'appuya juste avant d'entendre un bruit qui le bouleversa. Automatiquement, sans vraiment réfléchir, il ouvrit et chercha Ginny du regard.  
- Tu arrives au bon moment Harry, je te présente ton fils, annonça Lily en lui présentant le bébé dans les bras.  
- Comment va Ginny ? Demanda-t-il instinctivement tout en regardant son enfant avec un œil admiratif.  
- Un peu de repos et elle sera comme neuve, prête à hurler sur Sirius pour être venu tout à l'heure, rassura Hermione tout en nettoyant le visage en sueur de la nouvelle maman endormie.  
- Un fils apparemment, remarqua Harry en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'entrée en matière du jeune Potter.  
- Un petit pisseur oui ! Gronda faussement Hermione avant de reprendre le nouveau-né et l'envelopper d'une nouvelle serviette chaude.  
- Il est magnifique, soupira Harry tout en s'approchant de sa femme. Mais j'y pense, on aurait dû avoir une fille, Lily, enfin, peut être pas ta réplique mais, je m'attendais à avoir une fille quand même, expliqua Harry avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui venait juste de bouger très légèrement..  
- Ah Ginny, tu es réveillée ! Tiens regarde qui vient te rendre visite ! Reprit Hermione souriante  
- Harry, murmura Ginny avec difficulté.  
- Je suis là mon amour. Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Le bébé…  
- Il va bien, tu as fais du bon travail, plaisanta-t-il légèrement. Il vise très bien, un futur joueur de Quidditch professionnel, continua-t-il avant de comprendre que faire rire sa femme n'était pas forcément une bonne idée vu la tête qu'elle faisait.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, pesta Hermione en faisant référence à l'idée saugrenue de son propre mari sur l'avenir de leur fille.  
- C'était de l'humour Hermione, se justifia Harry en soupirant de son esprit terre à terre. Notre fils fera ce que bon lui semble, après avoir eut un maximum d'optimal à ses ASPICs bien entendu, ajouta-t-il ensuite en bon père responsable.  
- Ce n'est pas une mini Lily ? Demanda Ginny avec un petit sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres.  
- Et non. Et oui, Gin', tu avais raison… se sentit-il obligé de dire vu la réaction de sa femme.   
- Tu n'es pas trop déçue Lily ? Reprit Ginny tout en accueillant son fils dans ses bras, amené par sa fille aînée.  
- Non, au contraire. Je vais enfin pouvoir connaître mon frère !  
- Comment ça ? S'étonna Ginny.  
- Harry ne t'en avait jamais parlé ?  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet agréable à engager Lily… Et puis, c'est vrai que j'ai légèrement oublié depuis notre conversation.  
- Vous m'expliquez maintenant ?  
- Hé bien, même si je suis effectivement votre fille, expliqua Lily, je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'étais fille unique…  
- Tu avais un frère ? S'écria Hermione.  
- Oui… murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi je n'aime pas le son de ta voix ? Commenta Ginny avant de mettre le petit au sein avec l'aide de sa fille.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître. Il a tout de suite été la cible de Lucius…  
- Par Merlin, s'étrangla Hermione. Quelle horreur…  
- Je te jure que l'histoire ne se répétera pas, assura Harry à sa femme devenue pâle d'inquiétude.  
- Quel prénom allez-vous lui donner ? Demanda Hermione qui essaya de changer l'atmosphère.  
- Que penses-tu de Dorian, proposa subitement Ginny à la grande surprise de son mari et de sa fille qui ne lui avaient absolument pas parlé de ce détail.  
- Dorian ? Répéta Harry pour en être sûr.  
- Oui, c'est le prénom d'un de mes arrière-grands-pères. Il détient le record de longévité chez les Weasley. Mon père a souvent menacé ma mère de ne jamais atteindre cet âge si elle continuait aussi souvent à lui hurler dessus. Avec un prénom pareil, rien ne pourra lui arriver à cette merveille, assura Ginny tout en caressant les cheveux de son fils.  
- Et il est né le jour du printemps, rien que ça, ajouta Hermione en bonne fée marraine. Il a tout pour réussir ce petit.  
- Oui, c'est parfait, sourit le nouveau papa tout en regardant Lily d'un œil complice pouvant s'interpréter par un « tout s'explique »…  
- Il te ressemble, remarqua Ginny.  
- Tu trouves ? J'aurais tant aimé qu'il te ressemble pourtant, soupira Harry tout en examinant davantage son fils.  
- Oh non ! Un petit Potter, c'était mon rêve mon cœur ! Je suis entièrement comblée. Dorian Potter, non Dorian Harry Potter, rectifia Ginny avant de regarder son mari droit dans les yeux et finir par l'embrasser.


	85. La confrérie des sorciers pursang

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Je suis vraiment étonnée de voir que la mort d'Hedwige a mobilisé plus de lecteurs que la mort de Neville... Pauvre Neville, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, lui...

**Chapitre 85 : La confrérie des sorciers pur-sang** **écrit le 07/09/2005 réécrit le 18/8/2006**  
Ginny et Hermione terminaient de donner la troisième collation de leurs progénitures lorsque Harry revint de la cuisine avec un message en main. Lily, à cran à chaque fois qu'un hibou s'approchait de la maison, espérait toujours recevoir une réponse à sa lettre mais encore une fois, elle fut déçue.  
- Hedwige est revenue ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.  
- Non, désolé, par contre on a reçu un message de l'Ordre. Ils ont besoin de nous et on doit repartir très rapidement.  
- Ils ont une piste ? S'intéressa Hermione.  
- Non, le message était assez vague pour éviter les interceptions malencontreuses. Ca devient monnaie courante maintenant.  
- On est à peine débarrassé de Voldemort qu'on doit encore se méfier à nouveau… Ca devient lassant, pesta Ginny. Et tu dois partir quand exactement ?  
- Quand ils disent rapidement, c'est un tout de suite déguisé, répondit Ron les bras croisés.  
- Quoi déjà mon cœur ? S'exclama Ginny déçue.  
- Je suis désolé. J'aurais tant aimé rester au près de toi et de Dorian plus longtemps.  
- Tu vas me manquer mon amour, soupira-t-elle avant de recevoir un baiser sur le front. Je m'étais habituée à ta présence… C'était si bon…  
- Je sais… Moi aussi j'ai apprécié ces quelques mois, lui murmura-t-il avant de regarder à nouveau sa fille. Je suppose que pour le moment tu restes ici ? Demanda Harry en direction de Lily.  
- Oui, je dois rester encore un peu pour Bayron. Et avec nos enfants, il vaut mieux être à plusieurs pour leur sécurité.  
- Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je serais plus tranquille si Hermione venait revivre avec vous, demanda Ron. Me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, la maison est trop grande pour toi et la petite et vous serez plus fortes à trois que seules…  
- Pas de soucis, répondit Ginny, contente que sa belle-sœur soit avec elle et Lily. Ce sera avec plaisir et les petits pourront jouer ensemble…  
- J'aurais pu me débrouiller Ron, pesta Hermione. Mais j'accepte… renonça-t-elle.  
- Harry… reprit Lily en prenant son père en aparté. Si tu vois Drago, est-ce que tu… hésita-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas si je vais le voir, tu sais, mais auquel cas, je lui dirais qu'il vienne te voir ici.  
- Merci, sourit-elle légèrement plus soulagée.

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron partirent au QG de l'ordre pour prendre les directives de missions. En ressortant, ils passèrent sur le chemin de Traverse et remarquèrent une ambiance assez vivante et commerçante. Il y avait longtemps que ce genre de chose n'était pas arrivé et Ron mit en évidence que la tension étant retombée et les gens avaient moins peur. Seulement, ils ne mesuraient pas la menace de Lucius Malefoy à sa juste valeur mais surtout à juste titre. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Tonks et Lupin dans le nord de la Moldavie. Des activités suspectes avaient alerté les différents ministères magiques et l'ordre avait été appelé afin d'enquêter en toute discrétion. C'était la première fois que de tels agissements apparaissaient dans ce pays et sous une officielle visite touristique entre quatre amis, les membres de l'Ordre transplanèrent dans un coin reculé, non loin de la capitale.  
- Regarde, s'écria Ron tout agrippant sa baguette fermement. On dirait un sorcier !  
- Non, c'est un moldu Ron, soupira Lupin en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- J'ai rarement vu un moldu avec une telle coupe de cheveux, se justifia-t-il avant de faire pouffer Harry de rire.  
- Regarde autour de toi Ron, ajouta Tonks, ils ont tous des cheveux longs …  
- Mouais, mais celui là, il a les cheveux longs et violets ! Désigna Ron très poliment avec son doigt. Vraiment bizarre ces moldus.  
- Tu as quelques choses contre les cheveux violets ? Demanda Tonks avant d'appliquer cette même couleur discrètement aux siens et d'obtenir un haussement d'épaule du rouquin.  
- Là, ce n'est pas un moldu, Ron, mais un sorcier, rectifia Harry en dégainant sa baguette comme son instinct lui ordonnait.  
- Faut savoir, moldu ou pas ? Pesta Ron avant de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami ne plaisantait plus vraiment.  
- Sorciers droit devant ! Murmura Lupin qui se cacha ensuite derrière un arbre afin de ne pas être remarqué.  
- Ron ! Planque-toi tout de suite avant qu'ils ne captent notre présence, ordonna Harry.  
- Ron ceci, Ron cela… bredouilla-t-il avant de s'allonger brutalement, forcé par un sort lancé de toute évidence par l'auror qui estimait se fondre dans le paysage à teindre ses cheveux en vert.  
- Regarde, Harry, montra Lupin en pointant sa baguette vers un arbre assez imposant. Vous avez vu comme moi ?  
- Oui, ils sont passés à travers, répondit Harry. Il doit y avoir un sort d'illusion…  
- Il me fait penser au saule cogneur de Poudlard, ajouta Ron instinctivement.  
- Il doit y avoir un passage secret, c'est clair mais la question principale est « pourquoi ?» !  
- Il me semble que tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité, non ? Questionna Lupin. Tu pourrais aller facilement voir et revenir…  
- Ginny va nous tuer s'il lui arrive quelque chose, et le sort de chauvefuries de Ginny est assez réputé pour s'en méfier, précisa Ron un peu inquiet pour son ami.  
- Tu préfères peut-être que je pratique un sort de métamorphose sur toi et donner un sens réel à son surnom ? Proposa Remus avant de voir de par la tête de Ron que la réponse était bien évidement négative. Pas d'acte d'héroïsme, Harry, reprit-il ensuite tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du fils de son ancien meilleur ami. On compte sur toi…  
- A tout de suite, s'empressa de dire Harry tout en mettant sa cape.

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers ce qui s'avérait être un hêtre. En tâtant, il trouva une ouverture dans le creux de l'arbre et s'y glissa avec prudence. De nombreuses marches conduisirent ensuite Harry dans un sous-sol vraiment profond. Pas après l'autre, plus il avançait plus Harry entendait des bribes de conversations. Lorsqu'il arriva tout en bas des escaliers, une porte sculptée entrouverte marquait de toute évidence l'entrée du repaire. Il regarda attentivement les gravures et sut alors lire quelques inscriptions « C.S.P.S » entouré d'un dragon à deux têtes et d'un serpent qui entrelaçait les lettres. Ne sachant pas trop ce que cela signifiait, bien que ça n'indique rien de bon, il entra dans la salle discrètement et entendit nettement le discours d'une voix vraiment reconnaissable, celle de Lucius Malefoy.

- Et maintenant, procédons à la cérémonie des frères de sang, ordonna l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort. Approchez-vous devant l'autel et avec ce poignard, mettez quelques gouttes de votre sang dans cette coupe pour sceller à jamais vos vies à la confrérie.

Harry vit de nombreux sorciers camouflés sous une robe à capuche se rassembler autour du bloc de pierre sculpté afin d'effectuer le rite. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Malefoy père reprit son discourt avec un air triomphal à en provoquer des frissons à Harry.

- A présent, mes amis, mes frères, je vais boire la coupe faisant ainsi de moi votre chef ultime, votre père à tous et mener notre cause à la victoire !

Lucius la but d'une traite sans laisser une seule goutte et la reposa avec brutalité avant de s'essuyer légèrement la bouche avec un fin mouchoir blanc. Il saisit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond de la salle avant d'être imité par les autres membres. Tous prononcèrent quelques mots qui devinrent inaudibles dans leur ensemble et la manche droite de chacune des robes s'illumina subitement durant quelques secondes.  
- A la confrérie des sorciers pur-sang ! » Hurla leur nouveau chef avant que tous reprennent cette louange. Nous mettrons un terme à tous ces sangs-de-bourbe, ces moldus et tous ceux qui les protègent, comme le souhaitait notre mentor ! Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par les familles Potter et Weasley qui ont trop souvent contrecarré mes projets, suggéra-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un léger agrandissement très intéressant…  
- Et votre fils ? Demanda l'un des frères. Nous rejoindra-t-il comme prévu ?  
- Non. Mais, je vais m'en charger personnellement. J'ai un plan le concernant, il ne vous causera plus aucun problème ! Maintenant, dispersez-vous, et faites ce que vous savez… Victoire mes frères, la victoire est proche !

Voyant les membres venir vers lui, Harry sortit très rapidement avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. La menace devenait plus précise pour la communauté mais surtout pour ses proches et il devait absolument les prévenir du danger à venir. Il remonta alors les marches à toute vitesse afin de prendre de la distance. Une fois remonté, tout en reprenant sa respiration, il annonça l'arrivée imminente des autres mais il fut trop tard pour transplaner sans attirer l'attention. Tout en les regardant défiler aussi paisiblement que prêtresses en prière, Harry leur murmura tout ce qu'il avait vu et tous décidèrent de rentrer à Londres pour lancer l'alerte.


	86. Le sanctuaire des prêtresses d’Avalon

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
La patience est une vertu qui vous sera nécessaire à la fin de ce chapitre... Je sais, je suis sadique... mais j'aime ça parfois!

**Chapitre 86 : Le sanctuaire des prêtresses d'Avalon** **écrit le 07/09/2005 réécrit le 18/08/2006**

Dès leur arrivé à Londres, Tonks et Lupin allèrent directement au QG de l'ordre du phénix pour faire un rapport de leur découverte. De leur côté, Harry et Ron rentrèrent chez eux immédiatement. Il était tard et le noir régnant dans la maison ne soulagea en rien l'angoisse qui montait chez les deux amis. Sans enlever leur manteau, leur premier réflexe fut d'aller dans le salon où la cheminée semblait encore crépiter vivement et à leur grand soulagement, ils y trouvèrent Ginny en train de chanter quelques comptines à un Dorian chagriné. Au bruit des pas, Ginny s'arrêta alors net et regarda derrière elle apercevant deux silhouettes visiblement peu rassurantes.  
- Qui est là ? S'écria Ginny d'une voix sûre et menaçante.  
- C'est nous mon cœur ! Répondit Harry doucement pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée.  
- Harry ? Mais… Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
- Hum hum… Moi aussi je suis là, intervint Ron embarrassé de la situation.  
- Dis Ron, il faudra quand même que tu t'y fasses pour ta sœur et moi, rétorqua un Harry agacé par la réaction de son meilleur ami mais surtout beau-frère. Ca devient vraiment soûlant, soupira Harry avant d'entendre son fils pleurer à nouveau. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il alors en direction de sa femme.  
- Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, désespéra Ginny. Deux heures qu'il est inconsolable.  
- Tu veux que j'essaie ? Proposa son mari.  
- Pourquoi pas… se résigna-elle en lui amenant l'enfant.  
- Bonjour mon fils, murmura Harry. Alors comme ça, tu as un gros chagrin ? Demanda-t-il avant de marcher tranquillement avec lui tout en lui racontant calmement une histoire à l'oreille ce qui fut bizarrement non sans succès à la grande surprise des deux autres adultes.  
- C'est fou ça ! Il devait t'attendre, affirma Ginny tout en regardant la fierté paternelle de son mari s'installer au fur et à mesure que le petit Dorian s'endormait dans ses bras.  
- Harry ? Intervint Lily en robe de chambre qui les avait de toute évidence entendu entrer.  
- Oh, toi aussi tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna-t-il avant de lui dire bonsoir.  
- Alors raconte ! S'impatienta la jeune fille.  
- Tu ne veux pas attendre demain matin ?  
- Pas la peine, moi aussi je suis réveillée, lança à son tour Hermione la suivant de quelques marches. Bonjour mon chéri, ajouta-elle ensuite à Ron.  
- Très bien…  
- Je vais aller coucher Dorian et préparer un peu de tisane, proposa Ginny.  
- On va t'attendre mon amour, répondit Harry avant d'embrasser son fils et de le donner à sa femme.

En attendant que Ginny revienne, Harry et Ron enlevèrent enfin leur cape et s'installèrent confortablement dans le salon. Ils furent ensuite accueillis par Sirius, suivi rapidement du chien qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de mâchouiller les bottes de Ron. Enervé, celui-ci finit par donner un coup aussi vif que discret pour faire comprendre à cette boule de poil monté sur dentier baveux qu'il n'était pas le maître dans cette maison. Il récupéra alors sa botte pleine de salive avec dégoût et se dépêcha de prononcer un sort de nettoyage avant de la remettre au pied tout en faisant mine d'écouter la conversation des trois autres dans la salle. Lorsque Ginny arriva enfin, ils s'installèrent tous les cinq à table et Harry put enfin faire part aux filles ce dont il avait été témoin.

- On a découvert que Lucius Malefoy a rassemblé tous les anciens mangemorts dans une société secrète qu'il nomme lui-même la confrérie des sorciers à pur-sang. Ils semblent assez bien organisés et tout à fait prêts à lancer l'offensive.  
- On se doutait bien qu'il était en train de prendre le flambeau de toute façon, commenta Hermione.  
- Le problème, c'est qu'il a une sacrée dent contre nous, souligna Ron.  
- Ca non plus, ce n'est pas étonnant, reprit-elle tout en s'inquiétant ensuite pour sa fille.  
- Ils veulent finir le travail de Voldemort, de manière moins exposée mais tout aussi efficace et Lucius veut s'en prendre à nous personnellement et à notre famille en tout premier lieu, confirma alors Harry de manière très sérieuse.  
- Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Ginny maintenant aussi inquiète que les deux autres mères.  
- Etre très vigilants pour commencer, renforcer les défenses de la maison puis Hermione et Emily-Jane resteront ici avec vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tant que vous êtes dans la maison, ils ne peuvent pas entrer et vous êtes en sécurité. On va demander à Tonks de venir vous voir régulièrement pour vérifier que tout va bien et que vous ne manquez de rien. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte… Ron et moi allons repartir couper Lucius dans son élan. Par contre, ça risque de nous prendre un certain temps vu qu'il bouge beaucoup. On a du mal à retrouver sa trace bien qu'on ait un atout qui nous a bien aidé jusque là, expliqua-t-il en pensant à Drago.  
- Je vais aussi demander aux parents de venir vous rejoindre et prévenir mes frères d'être vigilants, ajouta Ron.  
- Tu crois que mes parents craignent quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Non, je ne pense pas, du moins pas maintenant. Mais par contre, les enfants seront des cibles de rêve, expliqua son mari.  
- Surtout, ne restez jamais seules, ne laissez jamais un des enfants sans protection et essayez de contenir le chien et Sirius. Le quartier commence à avoir une réputation qui pourrait attirer l'attention des mangemorts.  
- Pour les enfants, on pourrait faire quelques sorts de protection sur eux, comme l'a fait ta mère, Harry, proposa Hermione.  
- C'est une bonne idée, Hermione ! Je compte sur toi pour en trouver une efficace.  
- J'en connais une, murmura Lily qui obtient alors l'attention de tout le monde.  
- Très bien, soupira Harry, rassuré.  
- Faites attention aussi à vous surtout ! Reprit Ginny.  
- Nos enfants ont besoin de leurs pères, ajouta Hermione sans ce rendre compte de l'impact de ces paroles pour Bayron et surtout Lily.  
- Mais avant ça, on devrait tous allez se coucher et prendre un minimum de repos, proposa Ginny. Demain, on fera tout le nécessaire pour nos protections.

En repensant au nom de la confrérie des sorciers pur-sang, Lily eu des sueurs froides. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle resta là, devant la fenêtre à regarder les feuilles mortes se faire ballotter par le vent, guettant malgré elle une ombre ou un bruit suspect… livide. Même si des évènements semblaient changés, la naissance de son frère avait prouvé que les grandes lignes du destin continuaient leurs routes. Lily avait l'impression de voir les cauchemars de son enfance se dérouler sous ses yeux. Cette nouvelle l'avait profondément perturbée, mais par esprit de protection, elle avait préféré ne rien révéler aux autres. C'est dans ces moments là que l'absence de Drago lui faisait terriblement défaut.  
- Tout arrive…Tout se met en place… Je n'ai absolument rien changé… Tout va recommencer… Ma présence a juste changé quelques détails, mais tout arrive… Pourquoi…Drago… Pourquoi Drago ? Tout aurait été si simple si… J'ai tout fait échouer… Tout est de ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû remonter le temps ! Mais qu'ai-je fait…

Le lendemain matin, après avoir dit au revoir aux garçons, Lily demanda à Ginny de garder le petit Bayron quelques heures. Sa mère lui rappela ce qui avait été convenu la veille mais Lily semblait insistante et, sentant sa détresse, elle accepta avec réticence. Lily transplana alors là où tout aurait dû changer pour elle mais surtout là où elle estimait avoir fait sa pire erreur, au sanctuaire des prêtresses d'Avalon, ancien temple sacré aux yeux des sorciers qui servait maintenant de lieu de recueillement, de retraite ou de refuge pour les âmes en détresse.  
Une fois arrivée, elle prit une profonde respiration et alla à la rencontre des quelques jeunes vierges qui gardaient les lieux en plus d'un mage. Ce sanctuaire avait un impact historique et symbolique très important et revenir à cet endroit lui fit un bien fou. Elle repensa alors à ce jour aussi merveilleux que finalement destructeur pour elle. Les souvenirs affluèrent sans lui en demander l'autorisation et Lily se laissa finalement porter par cette douce brise de bonheur qu'elle avait pu ressentir.  
Il était si beau en costume… Les fleurs étaient toutes grandes ouvertes et le sanctuaire en fin d'été avait un goût de petit coin de paradis. A travers sa balade derrière les vierges qui l'accompagnaient solennellement au temple, Lily ramassa instinctivement une fleur tout juste éclose avant d'avancer vers le haut de la colline ou la cérémonie avait eu lieu.  
Une fois arrivée en haut, les demoiselles lui sourirent avant de la laisser seule face à son recueillement. Finalement, Lily ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir. Elle en avait senti le besoin comme si une force au dessus d'elle l'avait obligée à le faire. Maintenant qu'elle était là, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et la principale était un simple pourquoi. Drago l'avait épousée avec la bénédiction d'une magie ancestrale pour lui prouver son amour et sa foi en leur avenir. Il avait finalement rejoint Harry avant de subir le drame qui l'avait poussé à le faire dans sa réalité. Lily n'arrivait pas à saisir l'instant où tout avait mal tourné.  
Comme sur un pèlerinage d'une vie révolue, elle entra dans le temple où Merlin en personne avait fait les premiers sacrements magiques. Pas après pas, elle s'avança au fond de l'édifice et fut surprise d'y voir une silhouette grandissante. Plus elle s'approchait, plus cette silhouette lui était familière et un doute s'empara d'elle au point de la faire frissonner. A quelques mètres de lui, Lily comprit enfin qui se tenait devant elle, juste là où ils étaient un an et demi auparavant.  
Se sentant observé, baissant la tête en la déviant légèrement sur le côté pour voir celui qui venait de le déranger dans ses rêveries passées, Drago Malefoy sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de celle qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.


	87. Instant glacial

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Ah, pas toujours évident l'amour... Merci pour toutes vos reviews... On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire...

**Chapitre 87 : Instant glacial** **écrit le 08/09/2005 réécrit le 18/08/2006  
**Une brise légère fit bouger les longs cheveux blonds de Drago Malefoy. Lily réalisa alors que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bien là, devant elle, à quelques mètres à peine. Lily en resta choquée sur le coup. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle voulait le voir. Il avait beaucoup changé en quelques mois. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et ne mettait plus les trois tonnes de gel qui avait rendu sa coupe si légendaire à Poudlard. Son teint était légèrement plus pâle et dénué d'expression, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Son regard était ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir car il était glacial, remplit de haine ou de colère. N'écoutant que son cœur, Lily s'avança vers lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux, chercha le peu d'amour qu'ils pouvaient encore contenir et après quelques minutes d'hésitation en le sondant, elle l'embrassa.

Drago avait eu vent du rapport d'Harry et se lança tout de suite à la poursuite de son père. Dès qu'il le sut, l'Ordre lui ordonna de prendre quelques jours de repos vu l'état de fatigue évidente qui risquait de devenir dangereux pour lui. Drago était devenu un sorcier précieux à leurs yeux dans l'avancement de la traque et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de le perdre.  
Lorsque le jeune homme reçut la missive de l'ordre, il remarqua sa proximité avec les collines d'Avalon. C'était dans ce lieu sacré qu'il avait épousé secrètement la femme qu'il aimait et se savoir si prêt l'avait rendu nostalgique. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour comme si c'était hier, avec le visage magnifique de Lily en robe de vierge, une couronne de lys blanc dans les cheveux, au point de croire voir arriver une nymphe. Ils s'étaient promis honnêteté et fidélité ce jour là et Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que quelques mois après cette union sacrée, Lily l'aurait trahi avec un autre. Parfois, il pensait n'être pas assez bien pour elle, après tout, une beauté pareille n'avait sûrement que l'embarra du choix, même s'il n'avait jamais vu d'autres garçons lui tourner autour à Poudlard. Lui, en cette période de guerre n'était plus qu'un pion sur un échiquier, fils d'un ennemi en fuite, indigne de confiance à cause d'un passé lourd à porter et visiblement pas l'homme qu'elle aimait. La savoir en France maintenant, loin de lui, était finalement mieux ainsi. Même si l'espoir de fermer cette blessure semblait utopique, ne pas être confronté à cet échec quotidiennement lui permettait de tenir au moins jusqu'à l'arrestation de son père.  
Forcé au repos, la curiosité et la nostalgie de Drago le poussa vers ces collines pour se livrer corps et âme à une torture que nul homme ne méritait de subir. A l'endroit même où ils s'étaient dits oui, Drago s'assit en regardant au loin le paysage, tout en savourant alors chaque souvenir de leur union. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas qu'il pensait pouvoir attribuer à une des vierges, Drago n'aurait jamais cru voir devant lui la femme qui l'avait trahi, celle qui lui avait montré en premier le chemin vers le mensonge et la tromperie. Même s'il l'aimait, la voir brutalement en face de lui, l'obligeait à accepter ce qui s'était passé et la blessure ouverte qu'elle avait provoquée en lui. A l'approche de celle qu'il espérait appeler à jamais sa femme, il mit sa main sur sa baguette et il ne lui restait qu'à la brandir si besoin se faisait. Il pouvait tout de même voir une certaine tendresse dans son regard, ce qu'il ne comprit pas sur le moment mais par Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait le cran de l'embrasser. Se sentant manipulé, Drago sentit la colère monter en lui et la repoussa brusquement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda t-il en lui lançant un regard froid.  
- Quoi ? Mais enfin Drago…Je, commença-t-elle à dire avant d'être coupée par son mari.  
- Tu n'as rien à faire là, reprit-il sur un ton sec.

Lily ne savait plus comment réagir avant de réaliser le malaise qu'il y avait finalement entre eux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, elle s'attendait à de meilleures retrouvailles. Harry lui avait pourtant dt qu'il s'était affranchi de l'emprise de ses parents, et il avait dû recevoir sa lettre. Elle pouvait accepter la surprise, l'énervement dû à son silence pour Bayron mais pas cette froideur qui pouvait mettre un doute sur l'authenticité de leur histoire, non.

- Drago, je suis aussi surprise que toi de te voir ici. Je te croyais je ne sais où à poursuivre les mangemorts et ton père. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Harry.  
- Je vais encore là où je veux…rétorqua-t-il très rapidement.  
- Pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Je suis quand même ta femme, Drago et on est là, sur l'endroit même où on s'est promis amour et honnêteté.  
- Tu es mal placée pour me parler d'honnêteté, répondit-il en repensant à la scène sur le chemin de Traverse.  
- Je sais que je t'ai caché de nombreuses choses mais …tenta à nouveau de dire Lily qui avait une pensée pour son fils.  
- Saches que je déteste les cachotteries, et encore plus de ta part.  
- Ecoute Drago, si tu le prends comme ça, j'en conclus donc que c'est mon silence qui a tout fait échouer entre nous. J'accepte mes responsabilité mais si j'ai si bien échoué, c'est que de toute évidence, l'homme que j'aime n'avait pas confiance en moi et m'a trahi, encore…Tu sais, tout dépendait de toi, Drago, tu étais le pivot des évènements ! Ce sont tes choix qui déterminent la balance entre le bien et le mal. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était pas prévu mais j'ai accepté l'ensemble des conséquences que cela impliquait. J'aurais peut-être dû te repousser à cette époque et tu aurais pu vivre le parfait amour avec une autre. J'aurais peut-être du rester dans l'ombre et suivre un autre chemin. Seulement, j'ai voulu faire confiance à mon cœur et j'avais également trop confiance en toi pour suivre uniquement ma raison, expliqua-t-elle avant de ne voir aucune réaction et de reprendre au bout de quelques minutes tout en le regardant froidement. Mais c'est avec moi que tu t'es marié, Drago. Je ne t'y ai pas forcé et je te rappelle même que c'était ton idée. Te connaissant, j'aurais dû comprendre plutôt que ton absence aurait de fâcheuses conséquences, j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était vraiment pas normal tous ces mois de silence. Seulement, je gardais espoir et puis Harry m'a annoncé ton retour et m'a conseillé de t'écrire. Seulement, tu n'as même pas répondu à cette lettre ! Je pensais qu'elle aurait au moins provoqué une réaction. Mais non et là, tu restes là, devant moi à me lancer ton regard si méprisant ! Drago, je pensais que cette lettre nous aurait rapprochés et non éloignés. Finalement, je réalise que je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. Ton ignorance était plus facile à digérer que ton indifférence. Et même si encore maintenant, je t'aime énormément, j'aurais dû tout simplement tuer moi-même celui qui a tout manigancé et provoquer mon départ chez vous. Alors puisque ma présence te gêne à présent, je vais te laisser mais je t'assure qu'un jour tu regretteras ton erreur, seulement, il sera trop tard et tu n'auras plus ta place dans nos vies. Ah et sois aimable de rendre Hedwige à Harry, il commence à s'inquiéter pour sa chouette. Enfin, si les sentiments d'Harry comptent vraiment pour toi, termina-t-elle le regard plein de rancune et de déception.  
Lily ne chercha pas davantage un quelconque regard affectueux de son mari et se retourna. Elle était sur le point de pleurer mais elle devait garder la face et s'en aller dignement. A ce moment là, tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle venait de perdre à jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait mais également un père pour son fils. Harry et Ron avaient eu tord, vu la manière dont il lui avait parlé et l'avait regardé, si froidement, il ne pouvait plus être amoureux d'elle. Il n'en avait apparemment rien à faire d'elle ni même de son fils et elle devait apprendre à vivre avec cette idée.


	88. La boucle bouclée

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Je sens que certain(e)s vont me maudire... Vivement demain pour connaître la suite, hein...

**Chapitre 88 : La boucle bouclée** **écrit le 08/09/2005 réécrit le 18/08/2006**

Drago resta là, immobile, à la regarder partir tout en réfléchissant sur la pire conversation de sa vie. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, des mots, des phrases, des noms s'enchaînaient dans sa mémoire et puis, comme un déclic et assembla plusieurs pièces du puzzle que constituait le discours de Lily pour lui. Trois mots se répétèrent alors dans sa tête, _lettre_ mais aussi _nos vies_ l'obligeaient à essayer d'en savoir plus et subitement il prit panique à la voir disparaître au loin et courut en sa direction. Dans sa lancée, Drago prit la main de Lily qui s'arrêta net dans sa fuite avant de se retourner énervée.

- Laisse-moi partir Drago ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette par réflexe. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de tuer ton père. C'est mon destin et finalement le but de ma mission. Je n'ai pas le choix et de toute façon je refuse de voir tous mes proches mourir par ma faute ! J'aurais dû écouter ma tête et non mon cœur, leçon que j'ai comprise grâce à toi. Maintenant je dois protéger ma famille alors laisse-moi partir ! Lâche ma main, Drago ! Reprit-elle avec force.  
- Lily…murmura Drago avec une douceur qui la surprit. Quelle lettre ? Ajouta-t-il comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu connaissance.  
- Celle que je t'ai envoyée, il y a quelques semaines ! Celle où je te parlais de Bayron, répondit-elle avec émotion.  
- Bayron ? Qui est Bayron ? Questionna-t-il avant d'imaginer que ça pouvait être le prénom de celui qui lui avait volé sa femme. Lily, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé si tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Répéta Lily qui n'arrivait plus à le suivre. Bayron est effectivement l'homme de ma vie, mais pas comme tu le penses, expliqua-t-elle à demi amusée. Et c'est justement pour lui que je dois mettre un terme à tout ça.  
- Je ne te laisserais pas tuer mon père Lily. Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il faut l'arrêter dans sa folie, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est encore de ma famille aussi. Il sera arrêté, jugé et condamné mais je t'empêcherais de le tuer. Et puis, tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Lily, pas toi…  
- Il m'a semblé qu'en t'épousant, nous formions une nouvelle famille. Seulement, tu as préféré le croire lui, le suivre, espionner Harry pour lui !  
- Il n'avait pas tord sur tout… insinua-t-il. Et si j'en suis arrivé à changer de camp, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai réalisé la folie de mon père et celle de Voldemort.  
- Alors Voldemort, tu le tues, mais ton père à droit à ta grâce ?  
- Voldemort n'avait plus rien d'humain Lily, et tu le sais très bien ! Et franchement, je crois que passer sa vie à Azkaban est bien pire que la mort !  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'en retournant ta veste il va t'écouter gentiment et te suivre jusqu'au ministère ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile Lily, et je sais très bien qu'une confrontation avec lui se terminera en duel mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, on l'y contraindra. Il n'aura pas le choix, affirma Drago avec assurance.  
- Si, justement, ton cher père s'est mis en tête de supprimer ma famille, et toi compris. Il s'est proclamé chef de la confrérie des sorciers pur-sang et rien de l'arrêtera maintenant Drago, rien. C'est exactement comme ça que les choses ont démarré dans mon monde et ni toi ni Harry n'aviez pu l'arrêter. Si on ne l'arrête pas tout de suite et de manière définitive, ça en sera fini du monde magique tel que nous le connaissons. Voldemort avait un idéal mais ton père a surtout soif de pouvoir. Rien ni personne ne peut se mettre sur son chemin sans en subir les frais !  
- Sauf que les choses ont apparemment changées quand même puisque je t'ai épousé toi, chose qui aurait été impossible dans ton propre monde.  
- Pas toutes Drago… soupira Lily, fatiguée de l'affrontement.  
- Lily, pour en revenir à la lettre, je ne l'ai pas reçue, tout comme je ne sais pas non plus où se trouve Hedwige.  
- Quoi ? S'étonna Lily qui n'avait absolument pas prévu cette éventualité et surtout ce que ça impliquait.  
- Je n'ai jamais rien reçu de ta part, Lily, répondit-il tout en sentant un couteau aiguisé remuer sa plaie.  
- Drago j'ai essayé de te joindre par tous les moyens possibles. J'ai envoyé de nombreux hiboux chez toi. Comme je n'ai jamais eu de réponses, j'ai essayé de te joindre via des relations communes mais eux non plus ne savaient pas où tu étais. Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps Drago…J'ai fini par me dire que tu ne reviendrais plus.  
- Tu attendais quoi de moi ? Que je te pardonne ? Tu m'as humilié devant tous, devant mes parents à qui j'essayais de convaincre que tu étais la femme idéale pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à digérer ça.  
- Je t'avoue que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qui c'est passé ce jour là, expliqua Lily sans faire attention au quiproquo que cela faisait pour Drago. J'ai beau retourner tout ça dans ma tête, la seule certitude que j'ai c'est que tes parents doivent y être pour quelque chose.  
- Ne te couvre pas sur le dos de mes parents Lily. J'y étais !  
- Mais moi pas ! Drago, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi ce fameux jour. Je t'ai attendu des heures entières en vain.  
- Je t'ai vu Lily, inutile de le nier !  
- Ce n'était pas moi Drago.  
- Je t'ai vu ! S'écria Drago qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se défile de la sorte.  
- Je te jure que ce n'était pas moi, dit-elle en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. J'étais chez moi, à t'attendre, comme prévu, prête à avouer à Harry et Ginny que nous étions mariés, juste un étage au dessus d'eux !  
- C'était qui alors ? Vacilla-t-il, forcé de constaté qu'elle avait l'air honnête et sincère.  
- Je ne sais pas. Harry m'a posé les mêmes questions mais je n'ai encore aucune réponse.  
- Mais alors si… réfléchit Drago en comprenant l'impact de cette journée sur sa vie mais aussi sur celle de sa femme. Je…J'ai cru que…J'ai cru que tu t'étais moquée de moi Lily. Mes parents m'ont conforté dans cette voie et… J'étais perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire à part attendre mon heure… Ma mère a essayé de me redonner goût à la vie, de me faire rencontrer d'autres filles… Lily, j'en venais à prendre une potion tous les soirs pour t'oublier parce l'idée même de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre me rendait vraiment malade. Malgré tous les efforts de ma mère mais aussi les miens, je… Tu n'as qu'à voir où je me trouve, expliqua Drago en regardant autour de lui. Là où j'ai fait de toi ma femme, ma conscience, mon unique raison de vivre et de me battre… Lily, j'aimerais tellement que les choses soient différentes…  
- A nous de les remettre à leur place… suggéra-t-elle.  
- Lily, il faut que tu saches que ma mère a fait le nécessaire pour annuler notre mariage. Elle s'est basée sur ta non existence officielle et le ministère a validé le vice de forme. Je crois qu'à cette heure, on n'est plus marié.  
- Quoi qu'ait pu faire ta mère Drago, pour moi tu es et tu resteras toujours mon mari. Ce n'est pas un bout de papier qui effacera les promesses qu'on s'est faites ici même. Pour moi, le sacrement de notre union a plus de valeur qu'un détail juridique.  
- Pour moi aussi, mais le fait est qu'ils ont réussi à nous séparer sans trop de problèmes. Et c'est justement ça qui me fait le plus mal. Notre amour aurait dû être plus fort que ça.  
- Mais il l'a été Drago, sinon, nous ne serions pas venus ici, en même temps et sans le vouloir.  
- Et cette fameuse lettre ? Elle disait quoi ? Demanda-t-il avant de soupirer face à tant de gâchis.  
- Je t'expliquais tout ça et je te disais aussi que tu me manquais…  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il tout en faisant front contre front avec celle qui avait su apprivoiser le prince de Serpentard. Lily, tout à l'heure, tu as dit « nos vies ». C'est qui le « nos » ? Hésita-t-il à dire bien que ces deux autres mots le perturbaient encore.  
- Bayron et moi… murmura-t-elle avec douceur.  
- Bayron ? S'étonna-t-il tout en se rappelant où il avait déjà entendu ce prénom. Lily, ce prénom…  
- Oui… confirma-t-elle en comprenant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.  
- Alors… hésita-t-il à reprendre.  
- Oui, il est ton fils, Drago…  
- Mon quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il surpris par cette soudaine paternité avant de tourner brutalement la tête vers la droite, attiré par un rire étrangement familier.  
- Mon petit fils ! Intervint Lucius Malefoy. Mais surtout mon héritier, annonça-t-il avant de lancer un sort d'Avada Kedavra sur Lily qui tomba immédiatement à terre.


	89. Ombre sur le tableau de famille

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
OULA... Heureusement que les reviews sont dépourvues de beuglantes! ... Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus, je sais que vous êtes pressés... Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 89 : Ombre sur le tableau de famille** **écrit le 08/09/2005 réécrit le 18/08/2006**

Un vent glaciale traversa la colline et amortit la chute de Lily, frappée de plein fouet par le sort le plus interdit et mortel de tous. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Drago mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Son père avait lancé le sort de mort sur sa femme sans qu'il ne puisse réagir à temps et maintenant, elle était là, étendue sur le sol, terriblement immobile.

- Pas elle… murmura t-il à bout de souffre tout en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.

Drago revoyait en boucle en quelques secondes tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle. Le premier baiser, la première caresse, le premier je t'aime, leur première nuit, leurs diverses discussions sur leur avenir, le premier rire qu'elle avait réussi à lui soutirer, la tendresse qu'ils s'échangeaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, tout lui hurlait de refuser de la voir sortir de sa vie à nouveau mais surtout de manière définitive. Et puis, subitement, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle le soir du bal. Elle lui avait annoncé que son père tuerait sa femme et qu'il passerait de ce fait dans le camp de Potter, seulement, il y avait Bayron, son fils… Lily n'avait jamais dit qu'il aurait un fils… Cette différence ne devait pas être sans conséquences. Lily ne pouvait pas revenir dans sa vie uniquement pour lui apprendre l'existence de son fils unique. Le destin aurait été trop injuste avec elle, avec lui, avec cet enfant qui était à présent orphelin.

- Maintenant qu'elle ne nous gênera plus, viens mon fils, ordonna Lucius. Allons récupérer l'enfant et rejoignons notre nouvelle famille.  
- JAMAIS ! Rugit Drago. JAMAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAIS, VOUS AUREZ MON FILS !  
- Très bien, je vois que tu n'as pas récupéré ta raison mon fils. Je vais devoir encore user de mes talents pour te ramener vers le droit chemin.  
- Encore ? Répéta Drago, effondré sur Lily. C'était donc bien vous qui nous avez séparés, Lily et moi ?  
- Un jeu d'enfant… commenta son père.  
- Comment ? Exigea-t-il de savoir.  
- Cette vieille école ne t'a donc rien appris dans les sortilèges et potions ?  
- COMMENT ? Répéta-t-il impatient en regardant à nouveau la pauvre Lily blanche sur le sol.  
- Mais tout simplement par un Polynectar ! Comme je te l'ai dit, un jeu d'enfant. Pansy y a pris un malin plaisir et son mari a apparemment bien apprécié de goûter à ce que tu te réservais!  
- Blake va goûter à ma baguette mais avant je vais m'occuper de vous ! Menaça-t-il en dégainant son arme.  
- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi Drago, c'est perdu d'avance !  
- Ne me sous-estimez pas, père … Vous seriez surpris de voir ce dont je suis capable !  
- Endoloris, lança Lucius sans attendre de voir son fils le lui prouver avant de constater que celui-ci l'évita avec facilité.  
- Impedimenta, riposta Drago qui rata également sa cible.

Sous les yeux choqués des vierges impuissantes, le combat entre le père et le fils fit rage sur ce lieu sacré. Drago résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais son père était beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui. Il fut d'abord blessé à l'épaule par un Petrificus Totalus puis à sa jambe, torturée par un Endoloris.

- Inutile d'insister Drago…je suis plus fort que toi. Rejoins-moi mon fils, proposa encore Lucius.  
- Je ne serais jamais un mangemort !  
- Soit, alors ton fils le sera !  
- Je vous en empêcherais ! Répondit Drago avec conviction.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça Drago… Ton fils lavera la honte que tu as mise sur ta famille.  
- LA HONTE ? Mais c'est moi qui ai honte d'avoir des parents pareils ! Des parents qui utilisent leur fils comme un pion sans réelle valeur. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon bonheur ! Vous ne voyez que votre mission sacrée d'épuration ethnique et votre soif de pouvoir, rien d'autre, et encore moins la chair de votre chair. Ces sorciers à demi-sang sont comme nous, père. Seulement, eux, ils sont plus tolérants et plus ouverts au monde que vous et vos frères de sangs.  
- Sale petit avorton ! Tais-toi !  
- Non ! Et sachez qu'il faudra me tuer avant de penser à prendre mon fils ! Je ne laisserais pas faire sans combattre, sans résister ! Avant d'être mon fils, il est celui de Lily et pour elle, je le protègerais jusqu'à la mort.  
- Drago, si tu avais mis cette force dans notre lutte, tu aurais pu été l'un de mes généraux ! Tous t'auraient suivi les yeux fermés ! Mais, maintenant, ils suivront mon petit-fils ! Vu que tu le refuses, il sera mon héritier !  
- JAMAIS ! AVADA KEDA… commença-t-il à dire avant que son père ne l'en empêche.  
- EXPELLIARMUS ! Lança Lucius avant son fils.

Drago fut projeté sur le sol, inconscient, avant de pouvoir finir son sort. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit son père debout devant lui, la baguette à la main, prêt à s'en servir une dernière fois contre son fils. Yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se regardèrent comme pour se dire un adieu sans regret. Drago était alors prêt à affronter la mort et rejoindre sa femme, en espérant que son fils puisse s'en sortir avec la protection du reste de la famille de Lily.  
- Je suis vraiment déçu, j'avais tellement d'espoir pour toi… Adieu mon fils, murmura Lucius avant de pointer sa baguette sur le cœur de son fils. Avada Keda…

Mais Lucius n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière verte très intense, voire même aveuglante, surgit derrière lui, le traversant de part en part. Les yeux de Lucius devinrent blancs et se vidèrent de toute vie. Il commença par s'agenouiller avant de tomber à terre, sur le ventre et permit à Drago de voir alors l'assaillant de son père.  
- Lily…

A sa grande surprise, Lily avait survécu à l'attaque de Lucius. Alors que les deux hommes se battaient en duel, Lily se réveilla et arriva à saisir sa baguette qui se trouvait à portée de main. Il lui restait encore quelques forces et elle n'hésita pas à les utiliser pour mettre fin à ces affreux cauchemars qu'elle vivait depuis sa petite enfance. Elle vengea ainsi la mort de ses parents, son frère, une grande partie de sa famille et des milliers d'innocents qui hantaient son passé. Drago courut alors la rejoindre, et mit sa tête sur ses genoux.  
- Lily, mon amour, je te croyais morte, murmura Drago très ému.  
- Bayron… Occupe-toi de Bayron, notre fils.  
- Nous nous en occuperons ensemble, Lily, affirma Drago tout en paniquant aux paroles, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des adieux.  
- Dis-lui bien que je l'aime ! Reprit Lily tout en versant quelques larmes.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà Lily, mais dis-moi, comment as tu pu ?  
- Les femmes Potter savent protéger leurs enfants Drago, sourit Lily, surtout en temps de guerre, ajouta-t-elle avant de sentir la fatigue l'emporter et lui faire réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire sur son propre fils. Drago, Ginny devra le faire…Drago…je suis si fatiguée… Bayron…  
- Lily, elle devra faire quoi Ginny ?  
- « Sang par le sang, par l'amour des tiens »… le grimoire rouge, au dessus de mon armoire… balbutia Lily en donnant ses dernières forces avant de s'écrouler pour de bon.

Paniqué de la voir fermer les yeux, Drago la serra dans ses bras et laissa son émotion le submerger. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il mit sa tête sur son cœur et sentit qu'il battait encore. Partagé entre la joie de la savoir encore en vie et inquiet de la voir inconsciente après un tel sort, Drago la prit alors dans ses bras et transplana là où il aurait dû le faire il y a un peu plus d'un an, juste devant la barrière qui séparait le dix et le quatorze square Grimmaurd.


	90. Histoire de famille

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Allez encore un tout petit peu de patience! Il ne reste que 10 chapitres! Je vais essayer de finir la fic pour ce week end!

**Chapitre 90 : Histoire de famille** **écrit le 09/09/2005 réécrit le 19/08/2006**

Lorsque Lily lui avait dit où elle résidait à l'époque, Drago en avait été resté bouche bée. L'ancienne maison des Black était réputée pour n'accepter en son sein que des sorciers de pure souche et même une rumeur pour enfant voulait que tout sang de bourbe qui s'y essayait se voyait éjecté sans préavis sur le parvis. Cette maison était également celle de sa famille maternelle et sa mère avait dû y venir régulièrement durant son enfance. Finalement, savoir que Harry Potter en avait hérité et qu'il y logeait avec Lily lui fit prendre conscience du fait que c'était une bonne cachette. Aucun mangemort n'aurait eu l'idée de venir les chercher ici. Seulement là, il se sentait assez idiot à attendre qu'elle apparaisse devant lui tout en espérant que son ennemi d'enfance y soit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle la formule que Lily lui avait donnée ce malheureux jour où il devait venir la rejoindre.  
- 12 Square Grimmaurd, demeure des Potter.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la vieille maison apparut devant lui et s'il n'avait pas plus urgent à faire, il se serait fait un plaisir de détailler avec un œil critique toutes les décorations douteuses qui semblaient être récentes. Arrivé juste devant la porte, il dégagea sa main comme il le put et frappa à la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin à son grand soulagement, il fut assez surpris de voir Ginny bien que finalement étant une Weasley, l'ex du propriétaire mais avant tout la mère biologique de Lily, cela expliquait quelque peu sa présence chez Harry.  
- Ginny … murmura-t-il avant de regarder le visage livide de sa femme.  
- Oh nom de Merlin, Lily… Vite, fais la entrer, et mets la sur le canapé, suggéra-t-elle dans l'urgence tout en lui montrant le chemin. Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
- Mon père… répondit simplement Drago tout en la déposant.  
- Lucius ?  
- Il lui a lancé un Avada Kedavra…  
- Alors elle est… commença-t-elle à dire paniquer  
- Non, elle respire encore mais il faut faire vite venir un médicomage, Ginny.  
- HERRRRMIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNE ! Hurla-t-elle ensuite pour quérir de l'aide.  
- Chut ! Ginny, je t'ai entendu, pas besoin de crier ! Pesta sa belle-sœur avant de voir qu'ils avaient un invité. Drago ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
- C'est Lily, Hermione… Lily… balbutia Ginny se retenant de pleurer.  
- Oh non pas elle, s'étrangla Hermione en accourant à son chevet pour vérifier son état et en devenir blanche d'inquiétude.  
- Hermione, tu peux rester avec eux, je vais aller chercher un médicomage, suggéra-t-elle.  
- Non, Ginny. Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à sainte mangouste ! Eux seuls pourront faire quelque chose. Je vais programmer un portoloin ! Proposa Hermione avant de sortir du salon.  
- Où sont Harry et Ron ? Demanda Drago un peu absent.  
- Ils sont partis combattre la confrérie ce matin même. Harry a découvert que ton père voulait … voulait tous nous tuer… Ils sont partis l'arrêter avant que…  
- Il n'est plus une menace… Lily l'a… commença-t-il à dire avant de sursauter à l'arrivée d'un fantôme crieur traversant le plafond.  
- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS MMMMMMMARRRRRRRRRMMMMOOOOOOOSSSS PPLLLLLLLLLEUUUUUUUUUUREENNTTT ! Hurla Sirius en arrivant à toute allure dans le salon avant d'identifier la tignasse blonde décolorée appartenant à une famille qu'il ne connaissait que trop. MALEFOY ? TOI, ICI ?  
- Drago, je peux te laisser quelques minutes? S'excusa Ginny. Je dois monter voir ce qu'il se passe…  
- Heu…oui, Ginny, pourrais-je voir…mon… mon fils ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.  
- Oh, heu bien sûr. Je vais voir s'il est réveillé.  
- Ce n'est pas lui qui pleure ? S'étonna Drago en entendant bien deux bébés différents hurler à l'étage.  
- Non, c'est Emily-Jane et… Hésita-t-elle avant de trouver ça ridicule. Et Dorian.  
- Dorian ? Répéta-t-il surpris.  
- Le fils d'Harry… et un peu le mien aussi, s'amusa à répondre Ginny.  
- Harry a aussi un fils ? S'étonna Drago avant de comprendre la gêne de celui-ci à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait ce que devenait Ginny durant la guerre et de voir l'alliance que Ginny portait à l'annuaire. Oh, je vois… Mais vous ne deviez pas avoir une fille ?  
- Le destin réserve toujours son lot de surprises, répondit-elle en souriant légèrement… Je reviens !

En attendant que Ginny revienne, Drago se mit à genoux pour se mettre au niveau de Lily. Il la regarda alors intensément, saisit sa main et la posa délicatement entre les siennes. Elle était si froide et si absente, si le soulèvement discret de sa poitrine n'indiquait pas que son cœur battait, il pourrait la prendre pour morte. Drago n'acceptait pas que cela puisse arriver et trouva Hermione bien trop longue. Après avoir miraculeusement survécue à un Avada Kedavra, il aurait été totalement stupide de mourir faute d'arriver à temps à sainte Mangouste. Elle devait s'en sortir et terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient commencée sur les collines d'Avalon. Tout avait été trop vite à ses yeux et il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et de n'avoir eu le temps de lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours.  
- Drago ? Intervint Ginny qui était redescendue avec un enfant dans les bras.  
- Oui Gin… commença-t-il avant de voir plus belle chose de sa vie, une petite tête blonde qui ne pouvait être que son fils.  
- Je te présente Bayron… murmura-t-elle en lui tendant le petit.  
- Heu…, hésita Drago avant de le prendre maladroitement. Bonjour… s'attendrit-il en remarquant que le petit le regardait passionnément, comme pouvait le faire sa mère, tout en tétant son pouce avec amour. Je suis ton père, murmura Drago à son enfant avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras et de pleurer, ce qui surprit la grand-mère du petit. C'est tellement injuste Ginny… J'ai tant besoin d'elle… On a besoin d'elle, ajouta t-il en regardant son fils qui avait saisit les cheveux de son père et qui s'amusait à les lui tirer. Elle ne peut pas partir maintenant…  
- Un jour, une personne que j'adore m'a dit que tout était une question de temps, je te donne à mon tour ce bon conseil. Sois patient, je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir et que dans très peu de temps, vous rigolerez ensemble des bêtises de votre fils, rassura Ginny tout en regardant Hermione entrer à nouveau dans la pièce avec le portoloin.  
- Allez-y, je reste avec les petits et je vais prévenir les garçons…  
- Merci… Hermione, salua Drago en l'appelant pour la première par son prénom avant de lui confier son fils. Je crois que j'ai également des excuses à te faire pour toutes ces années…  
- On verra ça plus tard, proposa Hermione qui était toutefois touchée. Ne perdez pas de temps…

Drago et Ginny arrivèrent très rapidement à l'institut. Ils se renseignèrent à l'accueil et se rendirent rapidement aux urgences. Lily fut tout de suite prise en charge et Drago surprit tout le monde en lui disant qu'elle avait survécu à un Avada Kedavra. Le médicomage en charge de sa femme lui demanda plus d'explication afin de la soigner du mieux possible et lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle était la fille biologique d'Harry Potter, le survivant, plus rien ne semblait l'étonner. Il demanda ensuite à Drago et Ginny d'attendre à l'extérieur de la salle durant les soins et annonça qu'il les préviendrait du moindre changement. Après avoir attendu déjà plus d'une heure dans la salle d'attente, Hermione vint enfin les rejoindre. Elle avait confié les petits à sa belle-mère et prévenu l'ordre pour Lucius Malefoy. Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Ron arrivèrent juste à temps pour entendre les informations que le médicomage s'apprêtait à donner.  
- Bonjour, vous attendez pour Lily Potter n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le vieux sorcier en blouse blanche. Vous êtes de sa famille ?  
- Je suis Harry Potter, son… Commença à expliquer Harry un peu déconcerté de la situation avant que Drago n'intervienne.  
- Je suis son mari, coupa instinctivement Drago, même si cette information n'était plus vraie depuis plusieurs jours.  
- Ah bonjour, Monsieur … ?  
- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il avant de voir que son nom n'était pas vraiment accueilli avec joie.  
- Veuillez me suivre monsieur Malefoy, annonça froidement le médicomage.  
- Vous pouvez parler devant nous tous ! Nous sommes tous sa famille, affirma Drago fermement au médecin, ce qui soulagea Harry et Ginny, peu à l'aise d'annoncer en pareilles circonstances que la jeune femme plus âgée qu'eux était leur fille.  
- Très bien, accepta-il. Il semblerait qu'un sort de protection très puissant lui ait permis de survivre au sort interdit, comme pour vous monsieur Potter, commenta le mage. Nous l'avons stabilisée et tous les signes vitaux sont maintenant satisfaisants.  
- Mais ? Poursuivit Harry sentant bien qu'il y avait un problème.  
- Elle ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller malgré tous nos efforts…  
- Quoi ? S'écria Drago comme s'il prenait encore un couteau dans le cœur.  
- Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela peut durer. Elle a quand même survécu à un sort mortel. Il n'y en a qu'un autre à y avoir réchappé et en plus de porter le même nom de famille, il est juste en face de moi, précisa le médecin en regardant Harry. Elle a déjà eu beaucoup de chance, c'est un miracle qu'elle soit vivante.  
- Mais vous avez dit qu'elle était stable, Y a-t-il autre chose qui justifierait son état ?  
- Non, nous pensons qu'elle n'a tout simplement plus de force pour vivre… Il lui faut maintenant récupérer. Elle peut se réveiller demain ou dans quelques semaines…  
- Ou dans quelques années ? Questionna Harry qui devinait cette suite rien qu'au regard fuyant du vieil homme.  
- Oui… Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour elle maintenant. Nous vous conseillons de la ramener chez vous. Elle y sera beaucoup mieux et une infirmière va vous expliquer comment s'occuper d'elle au quotidien, reprit-il en direction de Drago. Je vous laisse entre vous, on m'attend, s'excusa-t-il ensuite avant de les laisser seuls face au drame.  
- Oh Harry… s'effondra Ginny en allant pleurer dans ses bras.  
- Il faut être patients maintenant mon amour. Il faut garder espoir. Elle est vivante, et on va faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle nous revienne.


	91. Le réveil

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Spot publicitaireKleenex, votre ami en toutes circonstancesfin du spot Attention, sortez les mouchoirs et planquez-vous pour les plus sensibles…

**Chapitre 91 : Le réveil** **écrit le 09/09/2005 réécrit le 19/08/2006**

L'état de grâce enveloppait l'âme errante qui n'avait alors plus aucune notion de temps ou même d'espace. Un fin brouillard qui entourait son refuge ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de se concentrer sur autre chose que son bien être. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et c'est le cœur léger, soulagée d'un poids dont elle n'avait plus conscience qu'elle se laissait porter au gré d'un vent frais et agréable sur son visage. Il lui avait semblé parfois entendre d'autres bruits que celui de la nature idyllique qui l'entourait, tels que des pleurs d'enfants où même son nom, mais la béatitude environnante lui offrait la paix qu'elle avait toujours désirée. Elle ne se posait plus de questions et se plaisait à vivre les joies les plus simples que lui offrait ce jardin d'Eden. Et puis, la surprenant dans la cueillette de lys blanc, une voie familière l'appela.  
- Lily…  
- Maman ? Murmura-t-elle en faisant appel au souvenir que l'intonation de cette voix lointaine lui rappelait.  
- Oui, mon amour… répondit une jeune femme au visage tiré par la douleur qui n'avait rien de commun avec la Ginny que Lily avait eu l'occasion de connaître en remontant le temps.  
- Je n'ose y croire… J'ai tellement rêvé te revoir un jour… soupira Lily, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ma fille… Il est temps de rentrer…  
- J'ai réussi maman… reprit Lily, fière d'avoir accompli sa mission. Lucius est mort… Il ne pourra jamais plus nuire à notre famille, maman… J'ai réussi à venger ta… mort…  
- Nous le savons mon cœur… Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi ma Lily. Tu es digne de l'espoir que tu as apporté à tous ces gens… Chaque action a sa conséquence Lily…  
- Oui, répondit-elle sans réelle conviction comme si certains remords remontaient à la surface jusqu'à ce souvenir de l'orphelin qu'elle avait laissé et celui de l'issue du combat. Je suis morte n'est-ce pas… reprit-elle alors avec tristesse en pensant à son fils puis au reste de ce qu'elle estimait être les siens.  
- Non mon cœur, ce n'est pas ton heure… Il est temps pour toi de partir et de te réveiller. Tu as trop longtemps dormi mon enfant, tu dois accepter de vivre enfin pour toi. N'aie aucun regret ma Lily. Tu as réussi ta mission et tu as changé plus d'une destinée mon enfant… Alors maintenant, pars en paix et sois enfin heureuse… affirma sa mère avant de s'éloigner tout en lui souriant.  
- Maman… Attends ! Supplia Lily en lui tendant la main. Maman…  
- Rentre mon cœur ! Ils t'attendent, ils ont besoin de toi…On sera toujours auprès de toi et n'oublie jamais que ton père et moi nous t'aimerons toujours… Sois heureuse…

Lily se sentit alors comme attirée en arrière et vit le décor s'enfuir sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle fut alors entourée par un épais brouillard qui temporisait des brides de souvenirs de plus en plus distincts dans sa mémoire. Puis la chaleur l'enveloppa et devint alors vraiment lumineux au point de devoir fermer les yeux. Apaisée par le sentiment de quiétude qui l'accompagnait, Lily écarta les bras et se laissa guider dans sa chute qui l'amenait vers un monde de plus en plus séduisant pour elle. Quelques instants plus tard, l'esprit vidé de toute cohérence de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Lily ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Après s'être habituée à une lumière dont elle ne semblait plus avoir l'habitude, elle prit conscience de sa respiration mais également de son corps. Elle sentit alors un vide énorme qui mourrait d'envie d'être comblé mais dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passait pour elle, Lily avait besoin de prendre son temps et d'essayer de rassembler les brides d'indices qui commençaient à se bousculer dans son esprit.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en basculant sa tête en arrière fut le bruit des oiseaux à l'extérieur. La fenêtre qui trônait au dessus de son lit était ouverte et ils chantaient énormément. La mélodie était agréable à ses oreilles et lui rappelait le sentiment de bien-être qui était en elle à ce moment là. Lily en eu un léger sourire en appréciant ce moment à sa juste valeur, puis son regard se posa sur la pièce dans son ensemble. Elle était manifestement dans une chambre à coucher assez simple et raffinée. Elle regarda ensuite à droite et vit une petite table de chevet supportant de nombreuses photographies qui, de toute évidence, la dévisageaient. Sur le moment, elle ne reconnut aucun de ses proches et trouva assez étrange de les voir en train de chuchoter qu'elle était enfin réveillée. Puis, Lily se tourna sur la gauche et vit un énorme bouquet de lys blancs qui lui inspira quelques délicieuses secondes de paradis terrestre, comme si finalement elle était encore là-bas…

Seulement, plus les minutes passaient plus elle avait conscience que quelque chose avait changé. Son corps était lourd et elle dut faire un effort conséquent et s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de s'asseoir. Elle avait manifestement perdu beaucoup de forces et elle devait récupérer des réflexes oubliés. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, Lily avait la tête qui commençait à tourner et elle dut se la maintenir le temps de retrouver un certain équilibre.

Habituée à sa nouvelle condition, elle regarda alors partout dans cette chambre qui lui était étrangère. L'envie de l'explorer fut alors plus forte et Lily se décida à mettre un pied à terre, puis l'autre. Seulement, à nouveau, il lui fallut quelques temps d'adaptation et elle préféra y aller en douceur tout en s'agrippant à ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle se remarqua alors dans une glace et bizarrement elle se trouva amaigrie et étonnement plus âgée. Puis, prenant conscience de son image et des souvenirs qui lui étaient associés, elle se remémora la scène d'horreur avec Drago et son père. Un pas après l'autre, Lily se souvint du frisson qui l'avait parcourue et se frotta instinctivement le cœur, là où elle pouvait encore sentir une certaine douleur. Les impressions s'enchaînèrent alors dans sa tête et elle se rappela légèrement le rêve bizarre qu'elle ait eu. Sa mère, sa vraie mère qui lui disait qu'elle avait réussi sa mission, qu'elle pouvait être heureuse et qu'ils l'attendaient… Des noms teld que Drago, Bayron ou encore Harry s'imposèrent alors à elle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne toutes les significations.

Après avoir fait la moitié du chemin du tour de sa chambre, elle vit une armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva quelques affaires féminines et instinctivement elle mit la première robe qu'elle y trouva. Comme si elle savait que le moment était important pour elle, elle saisit la brosse placée sur l'autre table de nuit, près des fleurs qu'elle respira au passage, se coiffa un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de sortir. La main sur le mur pour s'aider à marcher, elle parcourut un assez long couloir sans vraiment en choisir un sens. Petit à petit, elle commença à entendre des voix, beaucoup de voix qui venaient de plus bas et qui l'attirèrent. Elle vit alors un escalier et malgré l'appréhension de l'instant, elle respira profondément et s'y engagea.

En descendant l'escalier, elle vit de nombreuses photos animées comme celles qui ornaient le mur de sa chambre. Sur la première, elle reconnut enfin son fils, Bayron bébé. Elle mit une main sur cette photo et pleura sans le vouloir. Elle réalisa alors d'où provenait le sentiment de vide dans son cœur. Son fils lui manquait et elle avait besoin de le voir. Continuant son chemin, elle tomba sur une seconde photo réunissant l'autre personne la plus importante pour elle, Drago, et Bayron qui semblait âgé d'un peu plus d'un an. Lily se demanda alors combien de temps elle avait pu être absente, puis sourit en se disant que Drago avait enfin pu connaître son fils. Sur cette photo, l'amour se voyait entre le père et son fils et Lily en était heureuse. Son cœur se pinça à nouveau et Lily comprit qu'une seule chose manquait sur cette photo, elle. La dernière photo, placée juste à quelques marches du rez-de-chaussée, réunissait ceux qu'elle reconnut plus facilement au fil des souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Bayron était dans les bras de Ginny et essayait de prendre les lunettes d'Harry ce qui l'amusa sur le coup. Là encore, Bayron avait l'air d'être un peu plus âgé et bien qu'elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans ce domaine, elle lui donnait presque trois ans et soupira d'avoir raté également ce moment familial.

Quand elle arriva sur la dernière marche, elle fit plus attention aux bruits assez soutenus qu'il y avait dans la pièce de gauche. Ce qui était évident pour elle, c'était que cette maison n'était pas la sienne, et qu'elle était encore moins au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Elle fit les derniers petits pas qui la rapprochaient de la salle avec beaucoup d'appréhension et y entra.

En à peine trois secondes, alerté par le regard fixe de Ron, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent nettes. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent instinctivement pour voir ce qui se passait et furent sous le choc de la voir debout, devant eux…  
- Lily…murmura Ginny Potter, sa mère biologique, tout en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.  
- Maman ! Cria sans retenue un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans, avant de courir vers elle et de lui sauter dans les bras ce qui fit vaciller la jeune femme.  
- Bayron, murmura-t-elle doucement, légèrement perdue de retrouver un enfant nettement plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs de mère avant de se fier à son instinct et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.  
- Tu es enfin réveillé maman…Pleura-t-il de toutes les larmes de son petit corps tellement il espérait apparemment ce moment.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit Lily avant de se laisser envahir par une émotion qu'elle avait oubliée, l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, et de pleurer de joie à le retrouver.

Partagée entre le bonheur de le tenir dans ses bras mais aussi la tristesse d'avoir manqué toutes ses années, Lily se concentra alors sur la seule chose qui lui était évidente. Il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que l'amour d'un enfant, de son enfant…


	92. La fête nationale

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Faites le plein de mouchoir si le chapitre précédent a demandé un paquet… Les plus sensibles en auront encore besoin… Quelques révélations sont à suivre…

**Chapitre 92 : La fête nationale** écrit le 09/09/2005 réécrit le 18/08/2006  
Lily eut à peine le temps d'embrasser son fils que Ginny et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus. Même si pour la jeune femme, la réaction semblait excessive, du point de vue des deux autres, la voir tenait du miracle et l'excitation était donc à son comble.

- Lily, oh Lily… Enfin ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ma chérie!  
- Oh oui ! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! C'est vraiment incroyable que tu te sois réveillée aujourd'hui…  
- Oh ma chérie, soupira Ginny en la serrant très fort, voire trop fort, dans ses bras.

Lily étouffait légèrement et déporta son regard vers les autres afin d'obtenir de l'aide. Elle croisa directement le regard de Drago quelques secondes avant de voir les parents Weasley s'avancer à leur tour. Molly faillit terminer le travail de sa fille et de sa belle-fille en l'entourant à son tour de tout son amour avant que son mari n'exige de l'embrasser à son tour et ne la laisse ensuite aux bras de Ron. Après tant de ferveur, Lily pensait avoir passé le pire mais c'était sans compter une Fleur Delacour Weasley qui lui sauta carrément au cou. Sa tante par alliance vérifia ensuite de ses mains que Lily était entière, chose qui parut à Molly et Ginny totalement ridicule, puis lui expliqua avec un débit plus qu'impressionnant qu'elle s'était occupée d'elle depuis le début de son coma. Lily la remercia bien évidement sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela impliquait sauf peut-être l'aspect fleuri des robes qu'elle avait vues dans l'armoire. Lily fut toutefois mal à l'aise de voir tant de familiarité avec elle alors que dans ses souvenirs, elle avait quitté la France sans avoir tisser un quelconque lien avec Fleur. Au bout de cinq minutes entières d'étreintes, Harry toussota légèrement pour faire comprendre à Fleur qu'elle devait lâcher Lily et passer son tour. Harry s'avança alors devant elle et après un regard rempli de fierté, de respect et d'amour paternel, il l'embrassa sur le front.  
- Bon retour parmi nous, ma fille, murmura-t-il tout en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras, non sans émotion. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Un peu désorientée, un peu fatiguée, mais heureuse de tous vous voir.  
- Nous aussi Lily, répondit Harry. Ca va aller, on va tous y aller en douceur avec toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, boire, manger ?  
- Heu, non… Ca va.  
- Et nous ! Et nous ! Intervinrent ensuite des petites voix qui les siégeaient.  
- Toi, s'amusa Lily en regardant la chevelure flamboyante de la petite à sa droite, je suppose que tu es Emily-Jane, non ?  
- Oui ! Et lui c'est Dorian ! Présenta-t-elle. Faut pas faire attention, c'est un timide !  
- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pesta son cousin.  
- Bonjour Dorian, dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui. Bonjour petit-frère… Tu as bien grandi toi aussi et tu es le portrait craché de notre père, ajouta-t-elle amusée en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.  
- Bonjour … répondit Dorian avant de devenir rouge écarlate.  
- Tu vois que tu es timide! Reprit la fille de Ron et Hermione. Il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! La honte !  
- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Dorian avant de lui courir derrière et d'embarquer avec lui le pauvre Bayron, pris entre deux feux alors qu'il aurait préféré rester avec sa mère.  
- Et ces autres petits monstres… S'amusa Lily en direction des autres enfants présents dans la pièce.  
- Ces deux là sont Emma et Hannah, répondit Hermione en s'approchant d'elles, nos deux jumelles de cinq ans et la petite rouquine là bas c'est Grace, elle a deux ans et demi.  
- Que des filles, commenta Lily. Tu souhaites faire une équipe concurrente aux Harpies de Holyhead ? Se surprit à dire Lily en sentant que sa mémoire devenait de plus en plus vive. Pauvre tonton ! Ricana Lily en regarda la tête abattue de Ron. En fait, je ne sais pas si c'est lui que je dois plaindre où elles ! Continua Lily en souriant.  
- Oh oui ! J'imagine bien Ron les harceler de hiboux quand elles seront à Poudlard, confirma Hermione. Déjà que là, il les suit partout où elles vont… Et il accepte que son aîné aille à Poudlard uniquement parce qu'elle a ses cousins qui auront pour ordre de tenir tout garçon à plus de trois mètres d'elle ! Il est impossible !  
- Bon ça va ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, s'indigna l'intéressé.  
- Les autres sont nos enfants, reprit Fleur fière de présenter le reste de sa famille à Lily. Tu te rappelles de Yacinthe, se rassura la française. Et bien voici mes jumeaux à moi, Daniel et Thomas, Joshua et le petit Samuel.  
- Et Fred a eu également un fils, intervint alors Molly Weasley. Théodore, mais tout le monde l'appelle déjà Teddy. Les savoir lui et son frère mariés à deux irlandaises de l'âge de Ginny fut déjà un choc mais les voir en plus fonder une famille alors qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes encore des enfants était complètement irresponsable. Enfin, bref, heureusement que Dora et Clara ont les pieds sur terre. Et cette dernière en aura bien besoin avec George et leurs jumeaux Alfie et Callum, continua-t-elle avant de soupirer bruyamment. Deux vrais terreurs et ils n'ont que trois ans…  
- Ah, ça c'est une nouveauté, s'exclama Lily. Pas de tante Clara et Dora dans ma réalité… Hé bien… Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps pendant mon absence, s'amusa Lily avant de sentir le besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour rester debout.

Aidée d'Harry, Lily finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour se reposer quelques secondes. Elle était si heureuse de voir tant d'enfants, tant de cousins et cousines finalement et tant de joie. Elle avait toute la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et même plus d'après Molly mais une personne n'était pas encore venue la voir et ce silence commençait à lui faire peur.  
De son côté, Drago appréhendait également sa réaction. Ils s'étaient quittés depuis sept ans dans des conditions peu romantiques et ils n'étaient plus mari et femme. Pour elle, tout semblait comme si c'était hier alors que lui avait eu sept longues années pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas aller vers elle, l'embrasser fougueusement et lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours autant pour ne pas dire plus, tout comme il ne pouvait plus ignorer tous les regards qu'elle lui lançait depuis son arrivée. Drago se décida alors d'aller au moins saluer la mère de son fils, de prendre sur lui et de lui laisser tout le temps de réfléchir à eux. Il se leva donc, sous les regards des autres, s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un très respectueux baisemain.  
- Bonjour Lily…  
Lily se releva alors avec quelques difficultés et se blottit sans un mot dans les bras d'un Drago surpris. La chaleur de son corps fut alors si enivrante qu'il s'empressa de la serrer très fort contre lui avant de repositionner sa tête devant la sienne. Les yeux se croisèrent durant plusieurs secondes, sondant l'autre, puis poussés par la magie du moment, tous les deux s'avancèrent en fermant les yeux avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Gênés par un public expressif devant ces retrouvailles, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Timidement, Lily lui sourit puis se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Affaiblie par tant d'émotions, elle vacilla de nouveau et dut se rasseoir dans le fauteuil non sans tenir la main de Drago fermement. Alors que les différentes mères hurlaient sur leurs protégés en train de faire des bêtises avec le chien, Drago s'assit sur l'accoudoir et caressa automatiquement la main de Lily avec son pouce en formant des ronds. Constatant ensuite que tout le monde était en train de la regarder, Lily se sentit mal à l'aise et chercha à changer de sujet.  
- Alors, que fête-t-on pour que toute la famille soit réunie ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Un mariage ? Une naissance à venir ? Des fiançailles ?  
- Heu pas vraiment Lily, répondit Ginny avec les yeux pétillants.  
- C'est effectivement un anniversaire, Lily ! Affirma Ron en jouant avec les mots. Aujourd'hui, ça fait sept ans jour pour jour que Lucius Malefoy est mort. Etant donné que le chiffre sept a une puissance toute particulière, le ministère à décrété ce jour comme la deuxième fête nationale afin que personne n'oublie ni la folie de Voldetruc et de son chienchien fou à lier, ajouta-t-il sans faire attention à l'impact que pouvait avoir ses paroles sur une personne présente dans la pièce.   
Lily regarda alors Drago et lui serra un peu plus fort la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le soutenait dans l'épreuve tout comme elle en cherchait le pardon.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ça va… lui murmura-t-il en la regardant. Et puis, ce que la belette oublie de dire, se vengea-t-il, c'est que cette journée te met à l'honneur. Tu es celle qui a mis un terme final à la menace qui pesait sur nous tous tout en survivant à un Avada Kedavra. Tu es devenue aussi célèbre, si ce n'est pas plus, que ton Harry Potter de père maintenant, mon cœur !  
- Redis-moi ça Drago… murmura-t-elle en l'interrogeant du regard pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
- Que tu es célèbre !  
- Non, après…  
- Oh, sourit-il en voyant où elle voulait en venir. Mon cœur… répéta-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
- Je t'aime Drago, avoua-t-elle alors discrètement pendant que les autres faisaient mine de rien voir et discutaient de l'événement de la journée.  
- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit tendrement Drago, soulagé d'avoir pu enfin le lui dire.


	93. Une complicité familiale

**Annonce de l'auteur**

**Chapitre 93 : Une complicité familiale** **écrit le 09/09/2005 réécrit le 20/08/2006**

Les retrouvailles entre Drago et Lily semblaient ne plus vouloir en finir. Les deux anciens amants avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper et aucune des conversations, aussi intéressantes soient-elles, n'arrivèrent à les faire décoller. Tous furent surpris d'une telle complicité, pas habitués à les voir ainsi. Il faut dire que jusque là, Drago et Lily avaient toujours fait attention de n'être jamais vu ensemble, ni à Poudlard et encore moins une fois mariés. Les voir se dévoiler au grand jour était donc totalement déroutant, surtout pour Harry, et Ron ne se gêna pas pour en profiter.

- C'est qu'il est romantique le blondinet quand il s'y met ! Regardez comme ils sont mignons ces deux là… On l'aurait jamais cru, plus jeune, hein Harry !  
- La ferme Weasley ! Pesta Drago vexé.  
- Oh mais monsieur monte sur ses grands chevaux !  
- Ron, soupira Harry. Arrête donc s'il te plait, laisse le donc tranquille un peu.  
- Je vois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé, s'amusa Lily. Enfin, presque ! J'ai du mal à reconnaître la maison. Ginny a encore fait des changements ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se disant qu'au quel cas, c'était vraiment impressionnant.  
- Heu… non, répondit-il tout en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil.  
- Tu es chez nous Lily, expliqua justement celui-ci. Nous y vivons tous les trois avec Bayron depuis ta sortie de Sainte Mangouste.  
- Chez nous ? S'étonna-t-elle avant de sourire à l'idée que quelque part, ils avaient formé une famille, même durant son absence. Pourtant, cette maison ne ressemble pas à un manoir lugubre, c'est même plutôt le contraire, ajouta-t-elle en regardant chaque détail dans la pièce.  
- J'avoue que Ginny m'a beaucoup aidé dans la décoration, et pour le manoir, tu as raison, on n'y est pas. Faute de pouvoir le vendre, je l'ai légué au ministère et j'ai acheté cette maison, reprit Drago. Une véritable occasion à ne pas manquer Lily vu qu'on habite maintenant au 2, Square Grimmaurd !  
- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'avoir la confirmation visuelle de Drago. Hé bien, je plains nos voisins moldus, ils frisaient déjà la crise de nerf …  
- Oh tu sais, soupira Hermione. Ce quartier est devenu entièrement sorcier. Il faut dire qu'employer autant d'elfe de maison, même rémunérés, souligna Hermione, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret, reprocha-t-elle à Drago. Les bizarreries commençaient à trop s'accumuler et en un mois, tous les moldus ont mis leur maison en vente. Fleur et Bill ont été les premiers à venir, ce qui était plus pratique vu que Fleur s'était proposée de s'occuper de toi et de Bayron quand Drago s'absentait. En plus Bill a eu une promotion chez Gringotts. Le quartier a commencé à prendre de la valeur de par la célébrité de ses résidents et de nombreuses familles s'y sont installées, dont Luna et Seamus, après leur mariage, expliqua-t-elle alors que Lily s'étonnait de cette nouvelle, ce qu'Hermione remarqua. Oui, disons qu'on a été légèrement débordé Ginny et moi et que Seamus a été une épaule surprenante certes, mais il l'a beaucoup aidé et finalement, ils se sont trouvés ces deux là. Tout au bout, il y a également Remus et Tonks depuis trois ans et les parents de Ron n'attendent plus qu'une maison se libère pour nous rejoindre et être prêts de tous leurs petits enfants.  
- Et les mangemorts ? Demanda Lily avec une certaine appréhension.  
- Tous les mangemorts sont emprisonnés à Azkaban de manière indéterminée et la sécurité y a été renforcée pour éviter toute évasion. Seule la mère de Drago a su partir libre, faute de preuve contre elle. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que tu es mariée à un meurtrier à moitié fou que tu l'es toi-même, soupira Ginny. En tout cas, je suis ravie que Drago ait coupé les ponts avec elle et qu'elle reste à une distance plus que raisonnable de Bayron, se félicita-t-elle tout en regardant le père de ce dernier.  
- Si j'avais pu éloigner tous les Black de Bayron, ça aurait encore mieux, marmonna Drago en pensant à une personne bien précise.  
- Je ne peux pas non plus toujours avoir les yeux sur Sirius, Drago ! Se justifia Ginny. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais posé un sort pour empêcher les petits de monter au grenier, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre… On ne chasse pas un fantôme comme ça, et puis, reprit-elle un peu honteuse de l'apprécier, il fait partie de la famille…  
- On peut dire qu'au moins, ils ont de l'imagination, argumenta Molly.  
- J'ai bien aimé moi quand ils ont transformé le chien en cochon vert, s'amusa Ron.  
- Ils savent déjà bien utiliser leur baguette magique alors, commenta Lily en souriant.  
- Une baguette magique ? Par Merlin, sûrement pas ! S'écrièrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps. Ils sont déjà assez incontrôlables comme ça alors je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une chose qu'ils auront avant d'entrer à Poudlard…  
- Oh si maman ! Intervint Dorian accompagné d'EJ et de Bayron, tous les trois séduits par l'idée.  
- Oh non mes mignons, et ce n'est même pas la peine d'insister ou de faire ces yeux là ! Une baguette magique c'est pour les enfants responsables de onze ans, et vous ne remplissez aucune des deux conditions… Allez oust ! Allez donc jouer avec les jumelles…  
- Ah non ! Pesta EJ, les poupées, non merci ! Et si on allait embêter les elfes ?  
- Pourquoi pas, répondit Bayron alors que Dorian faisait un oui de la tête.  
- Non ! Revenez ici ! Changea d'avis Ginny, trop tard… Ils sont fatigants…  
- J'imagine, s'amusa Lily en regardant son fils courir derrière un des elfes terrorisés avant que celui-ci ne claque des doigts et ne disparaisse, à leur grande déception.  
- Il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ces petits, corrigea Molly. Moi, je les trouve adorables…  
- Je ne savais pas que les enfants pouvaient faire ce genre de choses avant d'avoir eu une baguette, s'étonna Lily. J'ai souvenir d'en avoir toujours eu une…  
- Je suppose que la tienne t'a été donnée dans l'urgence Lily… Et uniquement pour ta survie… Là, c'est pour la notre qu'on ne leur en donne pas ! Expliqua calmement Harry.  
- Oh, je vois… répondit-elle faussement apeurée. Alors, je suppose que tout est…  
- Fini, oui, la vie normale a repris son cours, compléta son père.  
- Et les jumeaux ont fait fortune grâce à toi ! Annonça Ron. Il y a même une farce à ton nom ! Ton fils semble d'ailleurs bien l'apprécier, s'amusa-t-il en regardant Drago du coin de l'œil.  
- C'est donc toi qui les lui fournis, pesta l'intéressé. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur Weasley… Vraiment de la chance…  
- Par Merlin, s'écria soudainement Hermione avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche et de sortir de la salle.  
- C'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, remarqua Ron de manière innocente. Je suis sûr que ton elfe a encore voulu empoisonner ma femme, affirma Ron alors que tout le monde semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait.  
- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, sourit Lily. De mémoire, il en reste encore deux à venir… annonça-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron, surpris. Elle est encore enceinte ?  
- Dans ma réalité, vous aviez six filles en tout avant que…  
- AH NON ! MERLIN, DIS MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Se lamenta Ron, désespéré.  
- Allez mon vieux, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Rassura Harry. Elles sont toutes très réussies, tes filles !  
- Justement ! Il y aura plein de garçons qui tourneront autour d'elles, s'exclama Ron paniqué avant d'imaginer une solution à son problème. Remarque, je ne suis pas obligé de les envoyer à Poudlard. Elles peuvent étudier à la maison, Hermione est assez intelligente pour leur donner les différents cours !   
- C'est ridicule Ron ! Soupira Harry.  
- Attends, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça Harry, tu n'as qu'un fils ! Argumenta-t-il avant de voir sa femme revenir, blanche.  
- C'est hors de question Ron ! Elles iront à Poudlard et auront une adolescence normale ! Hurla Hermione.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je n'aurais pas le temps, et tu le sais bien ! Et puis ce n'est pas leur rendre service !  
- Et je te rappelle Ron, que je n'ai pas qu'un fils mais une fille aussi ! Et ma fille en question s'est mariée avec mon ennemi d'enfance! Je crois que, si moi j'ai pu accepter Drago et devenir ami avec lui, tu pourras en faire autant avec les garçons qu'elles te présenteront !  
- Mouais… rumina Ron. Sûr que je vais les accueillir… murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
- Que des briseuses de cœurs comme leur mère et leur tante, ajouta Harry sans écouter la remarque de son ami, en rigolant.  
- Tu te serais décidé plus tôt, j'aurais moins perdu mon temps, répliqua Ginny en croisant les bras. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en attendant que Monsieur L'Elu ne se rende disponible !  
- Oui, mais cela ne m'a rendu que plus désirable chère Madame Potter ! Plaisanta Harry avant de l'embrasser sous les rires de l'assistance.  
- En attendant, j'imagine déjà la scène avec le Choixpeau… « Encore une Weasley ! » Ironisa Ron en provoquant un fou rire non programmé.


	94. Moment d’intimité

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Attention, chapitre assez..."sensuel" :o) Cette fic sera bientôt finie et j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos attentes. Si vous avez des questions je suis toujours à votre disposition

**Chapitre 94 : Moment d'intimité** **écrit le 09/09/2005 réécrit le 22/08/2006**

Avec le réveil de Lily, les retrouvailles familiales et le quotidien relatif à l'élevage de monstres en âge de dire non, le soir arriva très rapidement. Les plus jeunes étaient repartis à contre cœur avec leur grand-mère et dès la nuit tombée, un grand feu d'artifice fut lancé dans les différentes grandes villes où se trouvaient les sorciers, Londres comprise, sans que les moldus ne comprennent pourquoi. Toute la tribu s'approcha alors des fenêtres pour le regarder en laissant bien évidement les trois diablotins sur les épaules pour qu'ils puissent jubiler à chaque tir. Un peu à l'écart de tous, Harry prit Ginny par la taille la ramenant vers lui avant de l'embrasser sous les différents tons de lumières qui éclairaient leurs visages.  
- Je t'aime Ginny… C'est fou ce que le bonheur est agréable…  
- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. C'est sûr que maintenant que Lily est réveillée, tout semble parfait !  
- Non pas tout mon amour, murmura-t-il avec un regard malicieux. On les abandonne ?  
- Quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ginny à moitié gênée par une telle proposition, surtout de sa part.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que ça devrait être aujourd'hui sans faute ? Se justifia son mari.  
- Si, mais avec Lily, enfin on est plus à un mois près non plus…  
- A mon avis, Drago et elle, ne seront pas vraiment mécontents de nous voir tous partir. Ils ont plein de choses à se dire ces deux là… Et on les verra sûrement demain.  
- Mais ça va paraître bizarre si on s'en va…comme ça…  
- Mais non… On aura qu'à jouer les parents consciencieux… .  
- Quand tu veux quelque chose toi, plaisanta Ginny avant de l'embrasser.

Comme prévu, Harry, Ginny prétextèrent qu'il était l'heure de rentrer pour Dorian et retournèrent chez eux après le feu d'artifice. Ils furent suivis de Bill et Yacinthe alors que Fleur et les plus jeunes de ses enfants étaient déjà rentrés. Ron et Hermione ne se firent pas prier non plus, et malgré le fait que leur aînée réclama quelques minutes de plus avec son petit cousin, ils se sentirent vite de trop. Drago et Lily, légèrement nostalgique de cette journée peu commune, leur dirent au revoir et se promirent de se voir dès le lendemain. Voyant que son fils ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes, Drago prit Bayron dans ses bras et accompagné de Lily, il le monta dans sa chambre. Bien que très fatigué, le jeune Malefoy refusait de s'endormir de peur de se réveiller le lendemain sans avoir sa mère auprès de lui. Lily lui assura alors qu'elle n'était pas prête de le quitter à nouveau et qu'elle resterait aussi longtemps qu'il lui était possible auprès de lui et Drago s'amusa à murmurer qu'un jour les rôles seraient sûrement inversés. Une fois calmé, Bayron reçu un baiser de ses parents et finit par succomber à la fatigue. Légèrement gênée, Lily ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire et se sentait perdue dans cette nouvelle maison. Le premier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de retourner dans la chambre qui l'avait accueillie toutes ces années jusqu'à ce que Drago ne la stoppe par le bras.  
- Bonne nuit Lily, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement. Je te laisse ici, ma chambre est par là… dit-il en montrant la direction opposée.  
- Tu … hésita-t-elle en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Tu ne viens pas dormir avec moi ?  
- Heu, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te déranger Lily…  
- Tu es mon mari Drago ! Tu ne me déranges pas, bien au contraire et je ne veux plus jamais dormir seule, sans toi.  
- Tu sais Lily, on n'est vraiment plus marié… L'ordonnance est passée depuis plusieurs années maintenant… Tu es ici uniquement au titre de mère de Bayron…  
- Oh…soupira-t-elle presque déçue de cette explication finalement assez froide. Et ça te dérangerait de vivre dans le péché ? Reprit-elle en rigolant ce qui choqua dans un premier temps son ex mari avant de le faire rire.  
- Tu n'as perdu ton humour décalé en tout cas. Disons que je veux faire les choses dans les règles avec toi, Lily… D'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils t'en parleront demain mais sache qu'Harry et Ginny t'ont reconnue comme leur fille devant les différents juges du ministère. Ca a été dur de prouver la vérité mais le sang de ment pas et biologiquement, tu es bien leur fille… Ils ont donc maintenant un certificat de naissance à ton nom et tu es officiellement Lily Potter. En tout cas, si on se mariait à nouveau, ce serait pour de bon cette fois-ci ! Expliqua-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.  
- Mais quand je me suis mariée avec toi, c'était pour la vie Drago… Et, nouveau mariage ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour moi. J'ai fait une promesse ce jour là Drago, une promesse que je tiendrais jusqu'à ma mort. A mes yeux, je suis ta femme mon cœur, à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi pour te préparer des potions de jeunesse et te donner tes charentaises quand tu seras un vieux croûton, plaisanta-t-elle à nouveau en déstabilisant Drago, plus habitué à cette complicité avec le temps.  
- Même si aujourd'hui on a fêté Lily Potter, pour moi tu es toujours Lily Malefoy…  
- Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on par mon nom de jeune fille ? S'étonna-t-elle. Même si j'ai été reconnue par mes parents depuis, nous étions quand même mariée à l'époque que je sache…  
- C'est pourtant simple Lily, le nom de Malefoy est mal vu avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père. Ma mère a été totalement bannie des soirées mondaines et elle est obligée de se terrer au manoir comme une criminelle. Même si elle n'a pas été blanche dans cette histoire, elle a été reconnue innocente mais être un Malefoy n'est plus vraiment bien vu… Donc, ils ont préféré te voir en fille d'Harry Potter, le survivant, tout comme toi, que comme la belle fille de Lucius Malefoy… expliqua-t-il avec une certaine amertume.  
- Mais pour toi ?  
- Même si certains ont accepté mon amitié avec Harry, beaucoup me regardent avec des yeux méfiants. Je suis et je resterais un Malefoy pour eux, souligna Drago avant de voir le visage de Lily se renfermer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'y suis habitué et je vis très bien avec ça Lily. Allez bonne nuit. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. C'est fou le bien que ça fait de te le dire en face Lily…  
- Serre-moi fort, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en installant tendrement sa tête dans son cou avant de reculer et entrer dans sa chambre à contre cœur.

Seulement, une heure après s'être couchée, Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Bien qu'un peu fatiguée par toutes ces émotions, elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette journée, à son fils, aux autres enfants, à Harry et Ginny mais surtout à Drago qui était seul dans le lit qui aurait dû être le leur. Ne tenant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa légèrement et sans recevoir d'invitation, elle décida quand même d'ouvrir la porte. Malgré l'obscurité, le pâle reflet de la lune sur l'une des vitres de la fenêtre pouvait éclairer le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme son mari. Il avait l'air si paisible dans son sommeil, Lily se sentait privilégiée de connaître Drago de cette manière si intime. Il avait presque été une légende à Poudlard et peu auraient résisté au prince de Serpentard, mais par une étrangeté du destin, c'était à elle qu'il avait autorisé un tel rapprochement. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre une minute de plus avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Malgré tout, il lui avait manqué, et ce n'est pas sept années qui l'avaient rendu moins attirant à ses yeux, bien au contraire… Sans attendre davantage, Lily se glissa alors dans le lit de Drago et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Bien évidement, Drago en fut réveillé et ne résista pas une seconde à cette demande de tendresse qu'il avait lui aussi tant désirée. 

Quelques maisons plus loin, Ginny sortait de la salle de bain en tenue très légère, s'accoudant à l'embrasure de la porte tel qu'elle avait pu le faire le soir de leur nuit de noce. La chambre était décorée de bougies parfumées et du pot pourri était étalé sur le lit conjugal. Harry était en train d'allumer les derniers chandeliers posés sur les tables de nuit quand il se retourna pour la voir.  
- Je viens de prendre ma température mon cœur et j'ai pris cette écœurante potion fertilisante. Alors à toi de souffrir maintenant mon chéri, ironisa Ginny.  
- J'espère tellement que cette fois-ci sera la bonne, soupira Harry, visiblement inquiet.  
- Et moi donc ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit avaler ce truc gluant rouge ou qui doit mettre cet autre truc moldu dans la bouche pour essayer les deux méthodes, je te signale, pesta sa femme en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, faussement outrée, avant de redevenir plus conciliante. Allez, Harry, je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera et je te jure que je te donnerais un autre enfant, affirma-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
- Ginny…  
- Chut, Harry ! Fais-moi l'amour au lieu de parler… Termina Ginny avant que son mari ne l'allonge sur le lit et n'éteigne finalement toutes les bougies en chuchotant un timide nox.


	95. Différentes carrières

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
C'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction… Mais rassurez-vous, pour les plus accros, une suite est disponible ! Vous en saurez plus dans les chapitres suivants !

**Chapitre 95 : Différentes carrières** **écrit le 09/09/2005 réécrit le 22/08/2006**

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago et Lily, accompagnés de leur fils, arrivèrent chez les Potter pour le repas familial hebdomadaire. Dès que la jeune femme passa le seuil de la porte, Sirius, qui l'attendait fermement depuis qu'il avait appris la bonne nouvelle, fonça sur elle en la traversant, faute de contenir sa joie et de se rappeler la non contenance de son corps transparent. Lily vit alors pour la première fois celui qui avait été un père, certes contestable sur l'éducation mais uniquement référence familiale, pour elle. Tout de suite après, elle vit son petit frère dévaler les escaliers sans vraiment faire attention où il posait les pieds comme s'il en avait l'habitude et emmena Bayron avec lui dans un recoin de la maison. Les deux cousins n'eurent pas longtemps à jouer seuls avant que la dernière partie du trio machiavélique n'arrive et la jeune Emily-Jane fut plus que ravie de voir que l'hurleur de service avait mieux à faire que de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans leurs différents projets. D'un œil malicieux et rempli de plein de promesses de bêtises, la plus entreprenante des trois s'empressa de remonter à l'étage avant de tenter de déjouer les différents sorts de défense qui les empêchaient de monter au grenier, lieu d'aventures par définition pour trois jeunes intrépides vu son contenu peu avouable pour une maison telle que celle d'Harry Potter. Sans se douter une minute de qui se passait au deuxième étage, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les deux autres couples.   
- Bonjour à tous, salua Hermione, la main sur le ventre.  
- Alors, dit Ginny impatiente… Qu'a dit le médecin ?  
- Des jumelles ! Soupira Hermione alors que la tête de Ron annonçait une défense solennelle d'aborder le sujet avec lui.  
- Ah tiens, c'est marrant ! Dans ma réalité, tu avais les deux dernières rapprochées mais pas en même temps, commenta Lily.  
- C'est mon frère qui doit être ravi, osa tout de même Ginny en souriant.  
- Ron m'a fait promettre de ne plus avoir d'enfant après les jumelles. De toute façon, six enfants c'est plus que bien et je n'aurais jamais pensé en avoir autant.  
- En tout cas, tu es très belle en mère de famille nombreuse, Hermione, murmura Harry en embrassant la jeune femme sur le front.  
- Allez, venez vous asseoir, on attendait plus que vous pour commencer le repas, annonça Ginny.  
- Mais avant, intervint Drago, je voudrais vous dire que Lily et moi allons nous remarier.  
- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry, surpris, alors qu'il avalait un bout de pain pris en cachette de sa femme.  
- Et bien, après tout, c'est aussi une surprise pour nous, on est marié depuis huit ans, et en plus du fait qu'on est officiellement en totale perdition, voués à rejoindre Morgane pour nos pêchés, ironisa-t-elle, on aimerait renouveler nos vœux devant nos proches.  
- Oh… sourit Ginny, touchée par l'annonce.  
- Félicitations, finit par dire Harry, finalement ravi après réflexion avant d'être rejointe par le reste de la tablée.  
- Mais cette fois-ci, on va faire une grande fête, une grande cérémonie, reprit Lily. Ce n'est pas parce que Lucius était un mage noir que tous les Malefoy sont mauvais. Je suis très fière de porter ce nom et je veux que tous le sachent, expliqua Lily très sûre d'elle.  
- Je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser, soupira Hermione en attirant l'attention de tous. Ca fait tellement bizarre de la voir ici, à table avec nous, et parler si fermement, j'avoue que ça m'a manqué.  
- Je crois que c'est pour tout le monde pareil, confirma Harry tout en regardant Ron qui n'avait pas encore sorti un seul mot, ce qui semblait anormal chez lui.  
- Et la date ? Intervint justement l'intéressé à en faire rire son ami de par le choix du moment.  
- Et bien Drago trouve que la date de mon anniversaire serait parfaite pour illustrer une sorte de renaissance, argumenta Lily légèrement mal à l'aise.  
- Ton anniversaire ? Répéta Harry avant de réaliser un fait troublant. Par Merlin, je me rends compte qu'on ne l'a jamais su…  
- En même temps, ce n'est pas non plus un évènement des plus importants, se justifia Lily. Enfin, là, pour le coup, ça le devient, donc réservez votre premier août prochain !  
- Quoi ? Tu es né un jour après moi ? S'étonna Harry  
- Heu, non, rigola Lily. Techniquement, papa, insista-t-elle sur le dernier mot, je suis née un jour et vingt ans après toi.

Mal à l'aise par le rappel de ce détail, Harry proposa vite un plat à Ron en espérant le voir l'aider dans un changement de sujet radical comme il savait si bien le faire. Heureusement, celui-ci ne lui fit pas défaut et la conversation tourna très vite vers l'organisation du mariage. Il allait donc se passer à Poudlard et pour des questions de sécurité, seuls les invités ayant le faire-part, transformé pour le coup en portoloin individuel, pourraient y assister. Lily étant célèbre, surtout depuis son réveil, et épousant le fils de son ennemi, histoire digne d'intérêt pour tous les tabloïdes dont la Gazette du Sorcier, beaucoup de sorciers voudraient sans un seul doute y assister. Le mariage qui devait rassembler une cinquantaine de proches se vit alors agrandir de deux cents autres personnes de par les différents contacts des uns et des autres.  
- Et en plus, Lily, tu feras la une de notre journal ! Précisa Ginny assez fièrement.  
- Ton quoi ? Demanda Lily qui ne comprenait pas de quoi sa mère parlait.  
- Notre journal à Hermione, Luna et moi ! Le NewsExpress ! Lui répondit-elle à nouveau avec enthousiasme.  
- Ah … resta-t-elle abasourdie.  
- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la carrière que j'avais ? S'interrogea Ginny, intriguée de la réaction.  
- Heu, non, tu étais auror, comme mon père. Mais tu n'avais pas non plus vraiment eu le temps de te découvrir d'autres passions… Et c'est un journal sur quoi ?  
- Il y a des éditoriaux très sérieux écrits par Hermione, expliqua-t-elle, l'actualité, que je rédige avec le plus de professionnalisme possible, contrairement à d'autres torchons, les histoires et romans sont traités par Luna et il y a quelques pages de publicités dont une double page pour la boutique de Fred et George. Ils passent par nous pour mettre leurs promotions et nouveautés en farces et attrapes et je dois avouer qu'ils nous attirent pas mal de lectorat. Sinon, on couvre également divers événements comme ce qui peut se passer à Poudlard, les mariages, les naissances et enterrements. On fait aussi parfois quelques dossiers comme celui sur la loi qui a libéré l'asservissement des elfes de maisons ou bien les procès de mangemorts. D'ailleurs, on va même bientôt concurrencer sérieusement la Gazette du Sorcier et tu peux être sûre que ça ne leur plait pas plus que ça, se félicita la jeune femme d'affaire.  
- J'avoue que je suis impressionnée, Ginny ! Félicitations à toutes les deux ! Sourit Lily. Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous avez réussi vos vies, commenta Lily avant de regarder son mari donner une tape sur la main de son fils dont les yeux semblaient être plus grands que son ventre.  
- C'est vrai que ton père et moi avons vraiment des carrières enviables, se venta Ginny avant de se voir imiter ironiquement par son frère.  
- C'est sûr qu'être auror, ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une erreur de parcours, se moqua Lily.  
- Attends, on ne t'a pas dit ?  
- Me dire quoi ?  
- Et bien, Harry n'a jamais pris cette option. Après la guerre, il a été très occupé avec les différents procès, tout comme Drago, et lorsque Minerva a voulu prendre sa retraite, elle est venue demander à Harry de prendre les rennes. Mon cher mari est le directeur de Poudlard depuis presque cinq ans maintenant, annonça-t-elle fièrement.  
- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Lily qui n'en revenait pas.  
- Oui, soupira Harry toujours aussi peu à l'aise avec une quelconque célébrité. Sinon, puisqu'on est dans les confidences, se moqua-t-il ensuite, Ron est un haut responsable au département des jeux et sports magiques. Il organise entre autres les tournois de la coupe de feu qui ont repris. Fred et George sont devenus, à la grande surprise de leur mère, très riches et ont ouvert une chaîne de magasin dans le monde entier. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux si Molly et Arthur vont pouvoir se rapprocher de nous.  
- A cause de la guerre, reprit ensuite Ginny, le Terrier est devenu une véritable attraction touristique et maman ne sait plus sortir de chez elle ne serait-ce que dans le jardin sans devoir livrer son secret pour donner la vie à des héros de guerre. Certaines femmes lui ont même demandé de leur faire don de mèches de ses cheveux parce que selon elle, c'est la couleur rousse qui nous aurait tous placés à Gryffondor. Ridicule ! En plus, ajouta-t-elle plus discrètement, il est logiquement le nouveau siège de l'ordre alors question confidentialité… Sinon, quoi d'autres, pour Drago tu es sûrement déjà au courant et, ah oui, Dean et Lavande se sont mariés l'année dernière. C'est quand même assez bizarre de se dire que ce sont nos deux ex à Ron et moi… s'amusa Ginny.  
- Je plains quand même Dean, bredouilla Ron.  
- Tu m'excuses Ron, mais je le préfère englué à elle que de le voir devant ma porte à pleurer ma femme, ajouta Harry avant de boire son jus de citrouille d'une traite puis de regarder sévèrement son fils Dorian, suite à une grimace déplacée en direction de sa cousine.  
- Pour tout vous dire, non, je ne sais pas pour Drago… Il ne m'a rien dit sur son emploi du temps, reprit Lily.  
- Oh, euh, hésita Ginny avant de regarder son gendre lui confirmer qu'elle pouvait le lui dire. Drago est devenu juge à la cour de justice magique. Je disais d'ailleurs tout à l'heure qu'il avait été occupé lors de l'après guerre parce qu'en fait, c'est lui qui a mené l'ensemble des procès des mangemorts. Il est craint, c'est sûr mais surtout très respecté et beaucoup estiment qu'il a une très bonne objectivité dans les affaires qu'il juge. Vu le chemin et les portes qu'il a dû ouvrir pour en arriver là, tu peux être fier de lui, tu sais…  
- Je crois que je peux, effectivement, commenta-t-elle tout en serrant fort la main de son futur mari. Et pour mes grands-parents ?  
- Oh papa est toujours au ministère, il est devenu le responsable du service des détournements abusifs de l'artisanat moldu et maman garde toute la tribu…Et elle a du mérite, surtout avec les filles de Ron… Il faut dire qu'elles sont toutes un sacré caractère, tous différents en plus… Elle ne s'ennuie pas une minute entre elles et nos fils…

Et Ginny n'eut pas longtemps à voir une illustration. Le repas se terminant, les trois aînés présents qui s'étaient vu attribuer le surnom d'enfant du phénix avec leur cousins et cousines de part l'engagement de leurs parents dans la dernière guerre, quittèrent la table sans forcément avoir d'autorisation et allèrent se déchaîner sur le chien. La petite Grace, qui marchait à peine, tenta bien de les suivre mais ses sœurs aînées préférèrent la garder avec elles et jouer à la poupée vivante. Bien évidement la petite pleura, Hermione se leva et rouspéta sur les jumelles. Ron prit bien évidement la défense de ses filles, Ginny justifia alors le point de vue de sa meilleure amie, Drago, tout comme Harry, en soupira, Lily observa le tout d'un air amusé, discrètement le trio infernal chipa la première baguette magique laissée sans surveillance avant d'aller s'essayer à des actes interdits pour leur âge. Sirius cafta, Harry et Drago les attrapèrent, et c'est dans une ambiance explosive que la soirée se termina.


	96. Evènement à Poudlard

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Sortez vos mouchoirs... Attention plus que deux chapitres à suivre...

**Chapitre 96 **: **Evènement à Poudlard écrit le 10/09/2005 réécrit le 23/08/2006**

Le réveil de Lily ne fut pas sans conséquence. Tout comme son père, survivre à un Avada Kedavra avait de quoi susciter la curiosité des gens. En plus d'une interview exclusive au _NewsWeek_ qui leur permit d'établir un nouveau record de tirage, elle fut reçue avec les honneurs au ministère par le ministre de la magie en personne. Le contenu de l'entretien resta  
confidentiel mais la Gazette du sorcier spécula sur l'événement à venir. L'annonce de son mariage avec Drago Malefoy surprit tout ceux qui ignoraient que l'héritier Malefoy était également son fils et les avis furent légèrement partagés au début. Seulement l'article du NewsWeek à se sujet se fit fort de contredire son concurrent et après avoir raconté de manière  
romanesque la magnifique histoire d'amour de deux âmes partagées entre la raison et le coeur, seul ceux qui n'en avaient justement pas restèrent sur leurs positions. Si bien que lorsque le grand jour arriva pour Lily et Drago, ceux qui avaient la chance d'y être invités ne se firent pas prier pour venir assister à l'évènement de l'été.  
Heureusement pour eux, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que cette fête soit parfaite. Le temps était optimal et Poudlard resplendissait avec toute sa végétation en fleurs. Hermione et Ginny avaient vraiment fait un travail magnifique, ce qui agaça profondément Rita Skeeter qui les attendait au tournant. Une allée de pétales de fleurs dessinait le chemin d'Honneur qui  
allait de la porte centrale de Poudlard jusqu'à l'autel au bord de lac et comme pour son propre mariage, Ginny avait placé une grande arche fleurie pour abriter les fiancés lors de leur union. Toutes les deux cents cinquante chaises prévues pour l'occasion ne restèrent pas très longtemps blanche et à quelques dizaines de minutes de la cérémonie, les retardataires durent se contenter des dernières mal placées.  
Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, quartier générale de la future mariée, toutes les femmes présentes étaient en train de faire les dernières retouches. Emily-Jane avait encore fait les quatre cents coups avec ses cousins dans le parc et sa robe était pleine de feuilles mortes, tout comme la petite était pleine d'égratignures sur le visage et les bras. Les enfants d'honneurs étaient tout naturellement les petits cousins et cousines ce qui en faisait un  
joli nombre de quatorze, pour les trois-quarts rouquins.  
Dans leur ancien dortoir, Ginny finissait d'aider Lily à se préparer, non sans appréhension. Leur ancien mariage avait été largement plus sobre que celui-ci et les deux fiancés avaient nettement sentit une pression supplémentaire s'installer à l'approche du mariage. C'est donc un peu tremblante que Lily finit de mettre son voile avant que Ginny vienne lui mettre un collier autour de son cou.  
- Je crois que ceci t'appartient, murmura-t-elle.  
- Mon collier. Mais où l'as-tu retrouvé ? S'étonna Lily alors qu'elle en avait remarqué la disparition quelques jours après son réveil.  
- Je l'ai retrouvé entre deux planches de ta chambre il y a quelques mois seulement. Il a dû savoir que tu allais revenir, lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Merci Ginny, soupira Lily en regardant le collier que Drago lui avait offert.  
- Lily, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais. Enfin voilà, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, commença-t-elle avant de voir Harry rentrer dans la pièce.  
- Bonjour, je peux ? Demanda-t-il. Il parait qu'il y a une mariée à amener à l'autel.  
- Ah Harry, tu tombes bien justement. C'est le moment pour lui dire je pense.  
- C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je suis venu plus tôt, pour tout vous dire. Dites-moi, il est vraiment bien le dortoir des filles, remarqua-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui. Un peu petit mais bien !  
- Harry ! Voyons. Ce n'est pas le moment de voir l'attribution des lits pour tes prochaines recrues!  
- C'est que je commence à manquer de place moi. Chaque année le nombre s'accroît.  
- Harry ! S'indigna sa femme.  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Lily, soupira-t-il avant de s'avancer vers elle. Tu es magnifique, reprit-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.  
- Lily, Harry et moi, on… enfin, comme ton existence est devenue publique et que certaines choses posaient problème mais aussi parce qu'on le voulait, on t'a reconnue auprès des registres des naissances. On a fait le test de parenté et comme tu t'en doutes, biologiquement nous sommes bien tes parents.  
- Les juges ont eu du mal à comprendre l'histoire de ta venue mais ils ont acceptés qu'on te reconnaisse, ajouta Harry. Tu es officiellement notre fille aînée.  
- Drago me l'avait annoncé mais l'entendre de votre voix c'est comme… comme si j'appartenais vraiment maintenant à votre famille.  
- Oui, ma chérie. On est tes parents maintenant. Et c'est au bras de ton père et non d'un ami que tu vas te marier aujourd'hui.  
- Merci pour tout. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous connaître, continua Lily sur le point de pleurer.  
- Attention à ton maquillage ma chérie !  
- Et… ajouta Harry en regardant Ginny d'un air complice.  
- Ah oui, et on voulait que tu sois la première à savoir que nous attendons un autre enfant. D'après les dires de Trelawney, qu'on a rencontrée en fin d'année avant qu'elle ne perde complètement l'esprit avec une soit disant   
prophétie sur Merlin et son héritier et d'une révolte de trolls, je te fais grâce des détails, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel, tu auras une petite soeur.  
- Oh, c'est fantastique ! Félicitations vous deux. Et puis, confidence pour confidence, ma petite soeur aura un compagnon de jeu à Poudlard. Drago et moi attendons également un enfant depuis peu.  
- Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous voir ainsi, Drago et toi, ça faisait si longtemps que vous le méritiez, commença à dire Ginny avant qu'Hermione n'entre à son tour dans la pièce.  
- Harry ? Je te signale que c'est le dortoir des filles ici ! Pesta-t-elle à demi offusquée.  
- Je suis le directeur de cette école alors j'ai le droit à quelques avantages quand même, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Hé ! Ceci est de l'abus de pouvoir monsieur Potter ! Et vous, reprit-elle en regardant Ginny et Lily, il faut y aller ! On n'attend plus que vous !  
- Encore quelques minutes histoire de cacher ces quelques larmes de joie et on arrive, proposa Ginny.  
- Harry ! Dehors ! Ordonna Hermione en le laissant passer devant elle avant de fermer la porte.

Lorsque sa fille et sa femme descendirent enfin, Harry proposa automatiquement son bras à Lily, toute de blanche ivoire vêtue. Elle portait une robe de mariée de tradition chez les sorciers, une toge ivoire incrustée d'ornements dorés. Le style de ces robes remontait des anciens temps magiques anglais et celle de Lily avait pour inspiration celle que Dame Guenièvre avait portée lors de son mariage avec le Roi Arthur. L'empreinte de Merlin pouvait  
fortement se sentir lors de ce mariage et tous y voyaient comme une volonté du couple à obtenir l'approbation céleste mais également populaire.  
Le temps qu'Hermione, Fleur et Ginny finissent de se mettre en place avec les petits, chose délicate avec les jumelles qui n'arrêtaient pas de lancer les pétales de rose sur elles en s'extasiant de leur beauté. Dorian et Emily-Jane se contenaient par ordre de Bayron, peu enclin à rigoler le jour du mariage de ses parents et Yacinthe s'attelait à jouer sa commandante, comme le disait si bien l'aînée de Ron, au lieu de se placer à la droite de Bayron afin d'ouvrir le cortège. Hermione finit par s'énerver et lorsque ce fut le  
tour de Ginny, tous sentirent que la limite de leur patience était atteinte.  
Deux par deux, Yacinthe et Bayron, Emily-Jane et Dorian, la petite Grace et Teddy, Emma et Thomas, Hannah et Daniel, Alfie et Callum, les six petits couples commencèrent leur descente vers la grande porte, suivis d'Hermione et Ginny en parfaites témoins alors que Fleur s'occupait des petits derniers.  
Harry et Lily, quant à eux et surtout pour un souci pratique avec la traîne de la future mariée, prirent leur temps pour descendre la tour de Gryffondor.  
- Je te souhaite d'être aussi heureuse avec Drago que je le suis avec Ginny, lui soupira-t-il. Vous le méritez l'un comme l'autre.  
- Merci, répondit Lily avant de se blottir dans les bras d'Harry, non sans émotion.  
- Attention, tu vas froisser ta belle robe et Ginny va me tuer si tu fais couler ton maquillage, plaisanta Harry en souriant avant de reprendre le chemin vers le grand hall du château.

Tous les invités se levèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent au loin la silhouette de la future mariée puis la musique se mit en route avec un magnifique Ave Maria chanté par la non moins célèbre Arletta Nimis, coqueluche en vogue du monde sorcier qui s'était proposée avec insistance. Drago fut alors hypnotisé par la beauté de sa fiancée et se sentit vraiment chanceux d'être  
aimé par une telle femme. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux et vivre normalement, ce qui était assez déstabilisant pour cet homme solitaire jusque là. Harry déposa Lily au pied de l'autel et celle-ci fut accueillie par un Drago très élégant. La  
cérémonie put ensuite commencer dans un silence religieux et fut ponctuée par des chants et des morceaux de musiques ce qui la rallongea de plus d'une heure. Lors des échanges des voeux, tous purent constater les larmes de joie de leur fils, bientôt aîné, ainsi que celles de Ginny et Hermione, peu aidée de part leur état. Lorsque le mage scella la fin du mariage, les  
applaudissements entourèrent alors les nouveaux mariés.

La fête se poursuivit dans la grande salle du château habituellement occupée par les élèves et beaucoup de sorciers, poussés par la nostalgie des lieux, y racontèrent leurs expériences dans cet endroit magique. Les enfants qui ne le connaissaient pas encore, passèrent la soirée à tout contempler, émerveillés par tant de beauté avant d'y voir un nouveau terrain de jeu.  
Bien évidemment, Yacinthe passa son temps à faire des remontrances à Dorian, Bayron, Emily-Jane ainsi qu'au jeune Teddy qui semblait finalement bien s'amuser avec eux et empêcha la petite Grace de les rejoindre, soit disant trop jeune pour tomber dans la décadence certaine où allait se diriger les quatre autres à ses yeux.  
Après le repas, un grand bal fut donné sous un plafond en ciel étoilé avec uniquement des bougies volantes pour éclairage. Revenus de leur escapade, Emily-Jane parla sans demi-mesure d'un vrai conte de fée digne d'intérêt pour ses sœurs, mais sa mère rectifia sa fille en lui disant que ce soir, ce n'était qu'un conte de sorciers et qu'un jour elle en apprécierait toute la symbolique.


	97. Un soir d'automne

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
On arrive à la fin. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fanfiction (ainsi que sa réécriture pour ceux qui avait connus la première version). Voici un peu de douceur dans un monde de brut. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 97 : Un soir d'automne écrit le 10/09/2005 réécrit le 23/08/2006**

Le mariage de Drago et Lily Malefoy fit sensation durant plusieurs semaines. Le _NewsWeek _avait battu à nouveau des records de vente et quelques oreilles indiscrètes avaient même rapportées que le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier en maudit Hermione Weasley pour avoir conclu une exclusivité du mariage. Drago et Lily étaient partis deux semaines à Salem pour leur voyage de noce et y avaient emmené Bayron pour se retrouver un peu en famille. Puis  
la vie avait repris son cours et Ginny puis Lily virent leurs ventres s'arrondir pour la deuxième fois pendant qu'Hermione donnait la vie à ses deux dernières jumelles prénommées Sarah et Olivia Weasley.  
Un soir d'automne, Harry et Ginny prirent tranquillement un thé au coin de leur cheminée après avoir eu de la misère à coucher Dorian, apeuré par une histoire sanglante que Sirius lui avait racontée juste avant de s'endormir. Fatigué de l'agitation de leur longue journée de travail, ce genre de moment devenait très précieux à leurs yeux. Harry appréciait de pouvoir accompagner Ginny dans sa grossesse, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu avec son fils, et même s'il avait retenu la leçon par rapport à l'étouffement que sa femme avait ressenti en fin de sa première grossesse, il restait assez prévenant pour ne pas dire attentionné avec elle et posait toujours sa main sur le ventre de Ginny en quête du moindre mouvement.  
- Oh, il était fort celui là ! S'étonna-t-il.  
- Elle sera aussi forte que sa soeur !  
- Tu sais, si elle est juste aussi belle et sensible que toi, ça me suffit tout à fait.  
- Tu ne vas pas me la jouer à la Ron tout de même, s'offusqua sa femme.  
- Euh… je sais que c'est ridicule et qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre mais avec ce que l'autre folle nous a sorti l'autre fois avec ses Trolls et sa prophétie, j'avoue qu'à choisir, je préférerais qu'elle fasse une carrière au ministère, dans un confortable bureau à faire de la paperasserie que courir dans toute l'Angleterre manquant de se faire tuer à chaque minute.  
- Il me semblait que tu ne croyais pas un mot de ces prédictions ? S'amusa Ginny.  
- Certaines à mon sujet étaient plutôt vraies, se justifia-t-il.  
- Elle est devenue vieille et incontinente Harry ! Et puis de toute façon, elle ne serait pas une Potter si elle ne lançait pas quelques petits duels à Poudlard, ne sauvait pas la vie de ses amis une ou deux fois par an, ou si elle n'avait pas quelques déboires amoureux, ria Ginny en embrassant son mari.  
- De toute manière, à Poudlard, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais un oeil sur elle !  
- Autant que pour Dorian j'imagine, ajouta Ginny en soulignant la parité homme femme que cela impliquait.  
- Hum, si tu veux mon avis, Dorian sera le cadet de mes soucis. Je vais surtout avoir fort à faire avec Emily-Jane.  
- Tu devrais te méfier de l'eau qui dort Harry. Dorian me semble quand même bien dégourdi pour son âge et j'ai peur que l'influence de Sirius n'arrange rien.  
- Ce n'est qu'un enfant Ginny, laisse le donc grandir et s'amuser. On aura largement le temps de voir le moment venu. Tu sais quand on y repense, on a fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble depuis notre propre entrée à Poudlard. Nos vies n'ont pas toujours été simples et pourtant, on a réussi à vaincre le pire sorcier de tous les temps, à construire une famille merveilleuse et on a un travail des plus passionnants. Pas si mal, non ?  
- On pourra le racontera à nos petits enfants plus tard ! Je m'imagine bien commencer par un « Bienvenue dans les aventures magiques d'Harry Potter, le survivant » plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Oh tu vas voir toi, s'indigna faussement Harry en la chatouillant pour se venger de la moquerie de sa femme.  
- Tu sais, tout ce bonheur, on ne le doit qu'à une seule personne. C'est grâce à son courage et à sa détermination qu'on est ici, devant cette cheminée, attendant notre troisième enfant. Je me demande bien comment tout ça se serait terminé sans son intervention.  
- Pas très bien je pense.  
- Qui sait… Je ne pense pas que tout est écrit d'avance, mon coeur, on a encore notre libre arbitre. Je suis persuadée que tu aurais réussi à vaincre Voldemort, puis Lucius et à être heureux.  
- Et j'aurais pu tout aussi bien épouser une autre que toi, ajouta Harry en voulant la taquiner.  
- Oh, ça mon mignon, c'est impossible ! Je t'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu tombes dans mes filets, continua Ginny avec son air malicieux !  
- Je demande à voir, taquina Harry en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser avant que cela ne se transforme en moment tendre et intime.

La lumière de leur cheminée se voyait de la rue, rue justement déserte à cette heure-ci mais pas pour autant silencieuse. A quelques pas de là, une autre maison était encore éveillée. De décoration assez cocasse, la grande famille Weasley rythmait ses activités avec les pleurs des dernières-nées.   
Hermione n'arrêtait pas de donner des ordres aux uns et aux autres afin de faire tourner sa maison correctement, et suppliait son mari Ron d'arrêter de lui crier dessus quand elle grondait ses filles. Le calme ne revenait chez eux que vers vingt-deux heures quand toutes les petites princesses aux cheveux de feu rejoignaient leurs châteaux, ou terrains de Quidditch dans leurs rêves. Ce soir-là, bien que fatigué, le petit couple, toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre, s'accorda alors un moment à eux. Hermione vint s'asseoir sur le genou de son mari, lui mettant un bonbon dans la bouche avant de l'écouter lui raconter sa journée et les différents préparatifs pour le prochain tournoi des trois sorciers qui s'agrandissait à quatre avec l'arrivée de l'académie de Salem.  
- Hagrid nous a préparé quelques petits monstres affamés qui seront parfaits pour protéger la grotte, s'enthousiasma Ron, satisfait de sa trouvaille.  
- Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux ! S'indigna Hermione.  
- Attends, Cédric, Fleur, Victor et Harry ont eu bien pire ! C'est un jeu d'enfant par rapport à eux !  
- Tu exagères Ron !  
- Tu va voir si j'exagère, menaça Ron en attrapant sa femme pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je vais te montrer comment se débarrasser des grosses bêtes, moi.  
- Tu es conscient que tu es ridicule ? Demanda Hermione avant de se voir empêchée de parler par la pression des lèvres de son mari sur les siennes.  
- Peut-être mais tu es quand même folle de moi ! Se venta-t-il avec un oeil malicieux.  
- C'est ça, ironisa-t-elle avant d'être à nouveau emprisonnée dans les bras de son mari et de se voir prouver le contraire.

Hermione fut toutefois saisie quand un oiseau gratta à sa fenêtre. Un geste démonstratif fit peur à ce curieux qui s'envola loin de ce foyer. Emporté par le vent, le frêle vagabond s'arrêta sur un autre rebord quelques mètres plus loin. Une légère ouverture lui fit profiter de la chaleur intérieure et l'oiseau pencha la tête, comme s'il était curieux de voir ce qui se passait à  
l'intérieur.  
Un homme bien charpenté, entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé déjà occupé par sa compagne. Il lui apportait des petites douceurs qui lui firent apparemment très plaisir.  
- Oh merci Drago, soupira Lily, appréciant grandement les petits fours préparés par les elfes de la maison.  
- De rien mon amour. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Oh bien, bien, très bien grâce à toi.  
- C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça Lily. Sans toi, je serais sûrement devenu un mangemort détestable et si je n'avais pas été tué par Harry ou mon père, j'aurais sûrement fini à Azkaban !  
- Je n'en suis pas convaincu Drago. Tu as toujours eu du bon en toi, il fallait simplement le laisser s'exprimer.  
- Je suis heureux que tu ais réussi à le trouver Lily… Et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à vouloir trouver un peu de chaleur auprès de toi, ironisa-t-il en montrant de doigt l'oiseau perché à sa fenêtre.

Au mouvement de Lily, l'oiseau bleu et rouge avec quelques tâches argentées prit peur et s'envola. Quelques battements d'ailes plus loin, il survola au gré du hasard différents quartiers de Londres où de nombreuses scènes familiales attirèrent son attention. Seulement, de nouveau saisis par un jeune garçon qui tentait de consoler un nouveau né expressif, puis par une petite fille qui ouvrait sa fenêtre, guettant le nord de l'horizon, il préféra prendre de l'altitude là où les cheminées rejetaient des étincelles au lieu d'une fumée noire, où de nombreux hiboux animaient les rues désertes par leurs hululements, où la magie n'était pas une simple fiction mais l'expression la plus naturelle de la vie.

**F.I.N**


	98. Histoire de date

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Voici quelques dates pour suivre l'évolution des personnages. Si vous avez des idées, je reste disponible pour compléter cette page.

**Chapitre 98 : Histoire de date** écrit le 19/09/2005 réécrit le 23/08/2006

**1er Décembre 1997** : Naissance de Yacinthe Weasley, fille de Fleur et Bill Weasley  
**31 Juillet 1998 **: Célébration du mariage d'Harry et Ginny Potter.  
**05 Octobre 1998 **: Célébration du mariage d'Harry et Ginny Potter.  
**30 Novembre 1998** : Naissance de Bayron James Malefoy, fils de Lily et Drago Malefoy.  
**25 Janvier 1999** : Mort de Lord Voldemort, tué par Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy  
**28 Janvier 1999** : Naissance d'Emily-Jane Weasley, fille de d'Hermione et Ron Weasley  
**20 Mars 1999 **: Naissance de Dorian Potter, fils de Ginny et Harry Potter.  
**1er Août 2000** : Naissance théorique de Lily Doriane Potter, fille de Ginny et Harry Potter  
**11 Octobre 2000** : Naissance de Théodore Weasley (Alias Teddy), fils de Dora et Fred Weasley.  
**14 Janvier 2001** : Naissance d'Emma et Hannah Weasley, filles de d'Hermione et Ron Weasley  
**25 Mai 2001** : Naissance de Thomas et Daniel Weasley, fils de Fleur et Bill Weasley  
**14 Avril 2002** : Naissance de Alfie et Callum Weasley, fils de Clara et George Weasley  
**22 Juillet 2003** : Naissance de Grace Weasley, fille de d'Hermione et Ron Weasley  
**02 Août 2003 **: Naissance de Joshua Weasley, fils de Fleur et Bill Weasley  
**16 Juin 2004** : Naissance de Samuel Weasley, fils de Fleur et Bill Weasley  
**06 septembre 2005** : Naissance de Mina Weasley, fille de Mandy et Charlie Weasley  
**01 Août 2006** : Célébration de la deuxième union de Lily et Drago Malefoy  
**11 octobre 2006** : Naissance de Sarah et Olivia Weasley  
**25 janvier 2007** : Naissance de Katline Potter, dernière fille de Ginny et Harry Potter  
**16 mars 2007** : Naissance de Sirius Malefoy, fils de Lily et Drago Malefoy  
**19 Juin 2008** : Naissance de Stanley Malefoy, fils de Lily et Drago Malefoy  
**3 septembre 2008** : Nomination de Lily Malefoy au poste de professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.  
**3 septembre 2009** : Entrée de Yacinthe Weasley à Poudlard. Elle va à Serdaigle.  
**2 septembre 2010** : Entrée à Poudlard de Bayron Malefoy, Dorian Potter, Emily-Jane Weasley. Tous entrent à Gryffondor.  
**4 septembre 2012** : Entrée d'Emma, Hannah, Teddy Weasley à Gryffondor et de Daniel et Thomas Wesley à Serdaigle.  
**1 septembre 2013** : Entrée des jumeaux Weasley Alfie et Callum à Gryffondor au grand désespoir de Peeves qui voit en eux la réplique de leur père et oncle Weasley.  
**3 septembre 2014** : Entrée de Grace et Joshua à Poudlard qui s'ajoutent tous les deux aux rangs de Gryffondor à la grande surprise de Bill et Fleur.  
**30 février 2015** : Ouverture de la dixième boutique farces et attrapes de Fred et George.  
**2 septembre 2015** : Entrée de Samuel Weasley à Poudlard. Il va également à Serdaigle.  
**4 septembre 2016** : Entrée de Mila Weasley à Poudlard. Elle va à Gryffondor.  
**25 Novembre 2016** : Le _NewsWeek_ dépasse la gazette du sorcier en nombre d'abonnement.  
**20 Mai 2017** : Bayron Malefoy représente Poudlard lors du tournoi des quatre sorciers en France et le remporte.  
**31 Juillet 2018 **: Célébration des vingt ans de mariage d'Harry et Ginny Potter.  
**3 septembre 2018** : Entrée de Katline Potter, Olivia et Sarah Weasley et Sirius Malefoy à Poudlard, tous entrent à Gryffondor.  
**4 septembre 2019** : Entrée de Stanley Malefoy à Poudlard, il entre à Serpentard à la grande surprise générale de la famille.  
**18 mai 2021** : Grâce représente Poudlard pour la coupe des trois sorciers mais ne gagne pas. Par contre, elle épousera le gagnant venant de BeauxBâtons, un certain Alex Dubois.  
**16 mai 2025** : Katline Potter concourt pour la coupe des quatre sorciers à Dumstrang et la remporte.


	99. Epilogue

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Lors de la première écriture, j'avais mis un petit résumé des chapitres… Je crois que ce petit Bonus sera un peu plus apprécié… Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 99 : Epilogue : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant… Et après ? écrit le 11/09/2005 réécrit le 23/08/2006**

Le soir de Noël avait une saveur toute particulière au 12 Square Grimmaurd. L'une des familles les plus respectées de Grande-Bretagne en profitait pour faire leur deuxième réunion annuelle et aucun d'entre eux ne se serait permis de la rater. Même si les murs de la salle à manger devenaient plus étroits chaque année, pour rien au monde Ginny et Harry Potter n'auraient délogé cet évènement.  
Ce qui faisait de Noël un moment si particulier pour la maîtresse de maison était le silence qui précédait l'arrivée des premiers de ses proches. Comme tous les ans, en attendant que son mari ne rentre de Poudlard où il était toujours le directeur, elle savourait ce calme qui la rendait presque nostalgique des années passées.  
L'ensemble des photographies qui trônaient à s'en battre sur le rebord de la cheminée pouvait témoigner de tous ces instants magiques qu'elle avait pu vivre jusque là et certains moments en particulier lui procuraient encore des frissons rien qu'en les regardant de plus près.  
Jamais elle n'aurait pu oublier le jour où son fils prit pour la première fois le Poudlard Express et faire son entrée dans sa vie de sorcier. Il était tout simplement intenable et terriblement pressé de retrouver son neveu et sa cousine, tous les deux également du voyage. Il avait choisi sa première baguette magique la veille et mourrait d'impatience de l'utiliser. Cèdre et poil de licorne, rien que ça… Ginny n'en revenait toujours pas que son fils soit si à l'aise avec une baguette promise à l'impulsivité. Même s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant à cette époque, il était plus un suiveur qu'un meneur avec ses cousins et pourtant la vie lui avait bien prouvé qu'elle l'avait mal jugé. Il était bien le fils de son père et encore maintenant, il arrivait à la surprendre par ses actions.  
Toutefois, la palme de la surprise fut quand même sa deuxième fille, Katline. L'une de ces employés au _NewsWeek_ portait ce prénom lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte et elle semblait des plus calme, sérieuse, posée et responsable. Cette photo où elle apparaît avec les cheveux coupés de manière barbare par l'un de ses cousins parce qu'elle l'avait provoqué prouva encore une fois qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Si Ron avait eu son cas avec son aînée, Katline était tout bonnement le sien.  
En prenant la photo où sa terreur lui faisait un signe rapide de la main avant de monter à son tour dans ce maudit train qui lui avait pris ses enfants un par un, Ginny se rappela toutes les anecdotes que son mari prenait le temps de lui raconter chaque soir au coin du feu. Elle et son cousin Sirius Junior, Sir pour ne pas le vexer, avaient réussi à faire passer les jumeaux Weasley et les Maraudeurs pour des petits joueurs et ils échappèrent très souvent à l'expulsion pour mauvaise conduite sans compter tous les points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à leur maison. A s'en souvenir, Ginny se rappela d'ailleurs que Gryffondor n'avait jamais remporté la coupe durant leur scolarité et elle avait beau chercher une excuse à sa fille, tout en reposant la photo, rien ne lui venait en tête. Katy, son petit bouchon, restait et resterait une totale énigme pour elle. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé une personne pour la tempérer et même si là encore, aucune explication ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux pour comprendre leur improbable union, son mari avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué et faire d'elle une aurore des plus respectée pour ne pas dire crainte.  
Enfin, une chose la réconforta quand même lorsqu'elle posa son doigt sur l'une des photos qu'elle préférait. Son fils venait de remporter son tout premier match professionnel de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur et avant de faire son tour d'honneur avec ses coéquipiers, il était venu chercher sa petite sœur, encore à peine âgée de sept ou huit ans, pour l'emmener avec lui dans les airs. Rien qu'en y repensant, Ginny versa quelques larmes et se félicita de voir que ces deux là s'adoraient toujours autant malgré les années.  
Trois merveilleux enfants, que pouvaient-ils espérer de mieux finalement son mari et elle ? Et bien peut-être un quatrième… Leur petite surprise comme ils se le disaient souvent. Le plus étrange dans cette naissance était qu'à nouveau, elle était accompagnée par celle d'un cousin Weasley. Ginny s'amusait souvent à croire qu'Harry et Ron se consultaient avant de concevoir leurs enfants. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être une animagus pour se transformer en petite souris et les entendre avant de tout mettre dans une pensine et de la donner à son amie de toujours et non moins belle-sœur, Hermione.  
Et voilà, maintenant, son mari allait rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre, enlever sa cape, se glisser sans un bruit jusqu'à elle avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de l'embrasser dans le cou…  
- Je n'étais pas trop mal quand j'étais jeune… se plaignit ce sexagénaire grisonnant avant d'exécuter le dernier rituel.  
- Les hommes s'embellissent avec l'âge mon cœur, alors que les femmes se fanent… soupira Ginny avant prendre la photo de leur mariage dans ses mains.  
- Il faut croire que je les aime ainsi, argumenta Harry avant de se faire frapper.  
- Là, tu devais en toute logique me dire que j'étais encore séduisante !  
- Ginny, quand on s'est marié, c'était pour finir ma vie avec toi, et personne ne garde sa prime jeunesse malheureusement. Regarde, je suis tout ridé mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer encore comme un fou et puis, on n'a pas non plus eu une vie des plus tranquilles Gin', c'est normal que ça se voit sur notre physique…  
- C'est sûr qu'avec ces quatre là… soupira Ginny.  
- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, reprit Harry en tournant la tête en direction de la porte d'entrée du salon.  
- Allez… Allons accueillir la tribu, confirma sa femme qui venait d'entendre son gendre pester sur le manque de savoir vivre dans cette maison.

Bien évidemment, la ponctualité se conjuguait au nom de famille Malefoy, Drago et Lily en tête. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se saluer que Bayron, sa femme et leurs enfants débutèrent le bal des entrées. Bien sûr, les deux autres blondinets et leur famille suivirent avant de laisser la place aux Potter/Weasley. Ginny put enfin serrer son grand garçon dans ses bras et à bien le regarder comme à chaque fois, elle remarquait que plus les années passaient, plus Dorian ressemblait à son père au même âge et parfois il en fallait vraiment de peu pour qu'elle ne les confonde pas. Forcément, eux s'en amusaient pour ne pas dire qu'ils en jouaient à la faire tourner en bourrique. Heureusement, Ginny avait Katline pour la défendre vu que celle-ci ne supportait pas du tout que son frère adoré ne devienne qu'une pâle copie de son père.  
Et puis petit à petit, cette maison qui fut jadis celle d'une famille peu recommandable et adepte de la magie noire, sauf quelques exceptions, accueillit en son sein l'ensemble des Potter, Malefoy, Weasley et autres nom de familles qui s'étaient liés aux leurs dans une quinqua phonie des plus insupportables. Drago et Ron se voyaient finalement d'accords sur ce point et s'accordaient une cordiale conversation tout en s'adonnant aux critiques les plus injustifiées sur l'éducation peu conventionnelle que la seconde génération pouvait inculquer à leurs progénitures.  
En fin de soirée, comme à chaque noël, juste avant de rejoindre toutes les tentes magiques plantées dans le jardin faisant office d'hôtel de fortune, Ginny invita les plus jeunes à venir l'entourer près de la cheminée du salon et commença à leur raconter la traditionnelle histoire d'un jeune garçon marqué d'une cicatrice au front en forme d'éclair qui découvre son destin de grand sorcier à onze ans.  
- Et après s'être marié et qu'il a beaucoup d'enfants… Que s'est-il passé grand-mamie ? Demanda l'un des petits.  
- Après qu'il se soit marié et qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'enfants, rectifia-t-elle naturellement. Et puis, il n'en a pas eu autant que ça, Merlin merci ! Juste quatre !  
- Et si vous n'allez pas tout de suite vous coucher, même s'il n'a plus ses reflexes de jeunot, il va vous lancer tous les sorts inavouables qu'il a pu apprendre en se battant contre Lord Voldemort, menaça l'intéressé.  
- Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle alors que tous les petits exécutèrent l'ordre sans discuter.  
- Bah quoi ? Gin', ils la connaissent par cœur ton histoire… Tu n'en as pas une autre en stock ?  
- Même si j'en avais une autre, mon cœur, pour rien au monde je la raconterais, expliqua-t-elle. De toute façon, c'est eux qui me réclament celle-ci!  
- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de leur dire à quel point le fameux héro aimait sa dame au moins…  
- Ca, monsieur le héro, c'est privé, taquina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsque minuit sonna, tous les enfants, en parfaits résistants au sommeil, se ruèrent par petits groupes sur l'ensemble des cadeaux disposés sous le sapin du salon et tous les parents en apprécièrent chaque secondes comme s'ils voyaient la plus pure expression de la magie en ce monde. Ginny saisit alors son vieil appareil qui l'avait accompagné avec le temps et immortalisa l'instant afin de ne jamais oublier le bonheur que Merlin lui avait finalement accordé.

Lorsque le nouveau cadre réclama un peu de place sur le rebord de la cheminée, les autres pestèrent d'être à l'étroit mais Ginny n'écouta guère les réclamations de ses photographies. Toutes avaient leur place et elle n'avait pas le cœur à en enlever ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Tous ses petits étaient sa fierté et elle comprenait parfaitement ce que sa propre mère avait pu ressentir à l'époque. Finalement, sorcier ou moldu, le plus important dans la vie n'était pas de bien savoir se servir d'une baguette magique mais tout simplement d'entretenir la magie qui se logeait dans le regard d'un enfant ce soir de Noël et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne disparaisse jamais.


	100. Un petit mot de l'auteur

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Un petit message de ... moi, YvyLeeWoods :o)

**Chapitre 100 : Un petit mot de l'auteur.** écrit le 05/03/2006

Bonjour ou bonsoir, suivant l'heure à laquelle vous arriver jusqu'au chapitre 100 de cette fanfiction.

J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je me suis énormément attachée aux personnages et j'ai vraiment eut beaucoup de mal à les voir quitter mon quotidien. Je plains vraiment JKR quand elle marquera son dernier mot du tome sept. C'est très dur de se dire, demain, je fais autre chose que donner une suite à mon histoire… Et puis vu que c'est vraiment trop dur, face à ce désespoir personnel, je me suis engagée dans l'écriture d'une "suite".

Pour Une Question De Temps, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en même pas dix minutes. Tout était clair dans ma tête en un rien de temps. Ensuite, j'ai fait une trame de l'histoire, un scénario. J'ai donc établi l'ensemble des titres avec un résumé sommaire. C'est ce qui ma permit d'avoir une histoire assez cohérente, du moins je l'espère.

Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient se lancer dans l'aventure, il faut savoir que pour celle-ci, il m'a fallu presque quatre à cinq heures d'écriture quotidienne pendant un petit mois environs et tout autant lors de la réécriture.  
J'encourage également les autres auteurs à finir leurs histoires car à la fin, on a vraiment un sentiment de satisfaction jouissif. Et malheureusement, il n'y a que trop de fictions orphelines d'épilogues dans cette bibliothèque.

Suite à cette nouvelle aventure pour moi, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire. C'est maintenant une drogue qui me ronge quotidiennement. "Une Question De Temps" est devenue le premier opus d'une trilogie "Le Temps Des Fictions", qui se suivra par un "après" et par un "commencement" soit "Les Temps d'Après" et "Aux Temps Innocents". Après un malencontreux squattage de matou sur mon portable qui en rendit l'âme de par la surchauffe (véridique…), j'ai décidé que rien ne valait une sauvegarde sur le web et une chose en amenant une autre un site web a finis par voir le jour et vous pouvez l'adresse via ma signature ou mon profil.

Maintenant, pour ceux qui ont du courage où que l'histoire à prit au cœur, je vous invite à entrer dans l'univers de nos héros, quelques années après. Leurs enfants entrent à Poudlard et vont y évoluer sept années. Harry Potter en est bien évidemment le directeur et de nombreux évènements vont animés les semaines de cours de Bayron Malefoy, Dorian Potter et Emily-Jane Weasley. Tous les autres personnages seront également de la partie ponctuellement et de nouveaux viendront compléter cette nouvelle saga.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue pendant tout ce temps d'écriture et qui m'ont laissée de sympathiques messages. Tout d'abord à Calypsotitaua qui a été l'élément déclencheur de ma nouvelle passion, mon mari qui supporte mes heures quotidiennes derrière mon portable, tous les reviewers réguliers qui m'ont soutenu, mais surtout un grand merci à Marige qui est ma correctrice officiel dans cette trilogie.

A très bientôt et encore merci pour tout,  
YvyLeeWoods


	101. News

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Je vous transmets ce petit message pour vous prévenir de quelques nouveautés.

Même s'il est encore en « construction », vous pouvez dès à présent vous rendre sur mon site perso où la réécriture des Temps d'Après vient de commencer.

Petit à petit, ce site contiendra tout ce que j'ai pu faire depuis 2005 mais aussi ce que je ferais par la suite.

Pour les mordus des réseaux sociaux, je suis également sur facebook.

Je vous dis à bientôt,

YvyLeeWoods

.fr

/yvyleewoods


End file.
